He Might Be the One
by GemNika
Summary: The storm after her heart is shattered changes everything. As Lucy's caught in the whirlwind that is Fairy Tail's Seith mage, she finds that there's a lot more to him than she had originally thought. (Rated M for a reason.) [Complete]
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Okay, guys. This is my first fic. I've read a lot of stories on here, and finally decided to try my hand at it. I hope to write at least one more chapter, but I want to see how well this does, first. So, please Read and Review. Follow and Favorite. Do all the things! I need your words of wisdom!**  
** Also, so many people write about NaLi in a way that just seems so OoC, so I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The day had started out like any other summer day in Magnolia. The sun was shining brightly, a light breeze kept the heat from becoming oppressive, and Lucy had just closed the door after thanking a courier for delivering a package. She didn't even notice that the young man with auburn hair and sky-blue eyes couldn't stop staring at her.

_Hmm_, she thought, _I was wondering when this would get here._ As she opened the package and sat down on her couch. A small smile crept across her face at the memory of her gift.

~~~~..~~~~

She walked into the small magic shop, looking for more another key to add to her circle of friends. Deciding, based on her experience, that she should just go right up to the shopkeeper and ask, she smiled as she greeted the old woman. Ms. Yama sat on her small stool, reading a very large tome and taking notes, something that Lucy had noted she always did when she got a new book.

"Hello, Ms. Yama," she said, "Have you gotten any keys in recently?"

Ms. Yama noted the gleam of hope in the young girl's eyes as she reached under the counter. "I'm very sorry, Lucy. I haven't gotten any keys in several months. Would you like to give me your address so I can let you know when I get one in?" Ms. Yama had gotten to know Lucy over the last year, as with every stop the young mage made in her shop, she asked the same question. They had had many conversations about Lucy's love for her spirits, and her determination to continue getting stronger so that the more powerful keys would have a great friend if she ever came across them. She brought a pen and paper from under the counter and passed it to Lucy.

After having written down her address, and the address for Fairy Tail just in case, she passed it back to Ms. Yama. _Man, I was really hoping she would have a key. My rent is paid (miraculously), and I have some extra Jewels saved up just in case I find one…_ Lucy dropped her eyes to the items on the counter and the little lady took the opportunity to ask a more personal question.

"Lucy, dear, have you gotten the courage to tell that destructive partner of yours how you feel?" she asked the young woman and chuckled as Lucy's head shot up to stare at her wide-eyed.

"I-ah… How did you…" she stammered. _Play it cool, Lucy… There's no way she could know. _"You must be mistaken," she attempted a lighthearted laugh as she threw one hand behind her head—a habit she had picked up from a certain pinkette.

Ms. Yama gave her a level stare that told Lucy she wasn't an idiot. "Dear child, I have been on this planet for many years, and I think I can tell when a woman is in love. The first time you came in here with that… boy… you may have been screaming your head off at the damage he had caused, but when he apologized the look in your eyes said it all."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ms. Yama," Lucy replied. She looked away and fought to hide the tears welling in her eyes. Ever since Lisanna's return from Edolas, Natsu had been different. They were still partners and best friends, and she still harbored feelings for him that only she, her mother (through her letters), and Virgo knew about. The only reason Virgo knew was because she had picked up an unfinished letter on Lucy's desk when helping her organize and saw it. Lucy harbored no ill feelings toward Virgo for it, because it was an honest mistake. If anything, she felt slightly relieved that she had someone to talk to about it.

"Would you like to tell him?"

"Yes… but, I'm a coward." _Might as well tell the truth, she seems to have figured it out._ "I've tried to tell him before, but then things got… complicated."

The old woman gave her a gentle smile of understanding and held up one finger as a sign for Lucy to wait. She hopped gingerly off of her stool and grabbed her small, knobbed cane, then slowly walked into the back room through a beaded curtain. After a few minutes, she came back with an envelope and handed it to Lucy.

"Open this when you're at home, dear," she said, still holding the smile on her face.

Lucy accepted the envelope and nodded. With that, she said her farewell and left the small shop.

"Silly girl. Sometimes young women just need a little pick-me-up to tell a man how they feel. I just hope he reciprocates her feelings…" Ms. Yama mused as she returned to the tome she was previously reading.

Once at home, Lucy sat down and opened the envelope.

"_Dear Lucy," _it read, _"I know exactly how you feel, and I believe this gift will help you in your endeavors. Within a week, you will receive a package with instructions. If the feelings are mutual, it will help you express yourself. I wish you the best of luck. –Y"_

"Well, that was a little cryptic… Hm, I wonder what it will be," Lucy said to the envelope.

~~~~..~~~~

Inside of the box was a vial filled with a glittering blue liquid. Lucy gently placed the vial on her table and read the enclosed note:

**_Glitterlove Soak. _**_Directions: Pour this bottle into the bath and soak for at least 30 minutes. Then, go get 'em. Effects last for 24 hours._

Looking up at the clock, Lucy let out a shriek when she realized that it was already 11:00. She was supposed to meet Natsu and the team at the guild at 12:30 and usually needed at least 45 minutes for a good bath. _Well, might as well get it over with._ She gathered the bottle and a fresh towel from her linen closet and started the bath. When the water was just the right temperature, she put plugged the drain and let the bath fill while pouring the bottle in. As the steam rose and filled her senses, she noticed that it smelled like vanilla and honey, just like her own soap. A sense of calm washed over her as she sank into the steaming water. After what felt like only a few minutes, she looked at the clock in her bathroom, bought specifically for when she was bathing and had somewhere to be, and saw that her time was up.

Sighing, Lucy emptied the bath and toweled herself off as she walked into her bedroom. Inspiration hit her as she perused her clothes and she decided to wear her new purple croptop with black capris and her black boots. She dried her hair and put it into pigtails, grabbed her keys and whip, and made her way out the door.

Summoning Plue, Lucy hummed a soft tune to herself and jumped on the ledge by the river. He did his little shaking dance and they both balanced as they made their way. Confidence filled Lucy as the men in their boats stopped to tell her "Be careful, Lucy!" and "Wouldn't want to get soaked!"; she just waved and said hello.

As she stepped up to the doors of the guild she looked up into the blue sky and thought, _This is it. This is the day._ Sending Plue back to the spirit world, Lucy opened the doors and was greeted by a brawl and flying furniture. Quickly ducking under a table that would have hit her head, she made her way to the bar.

"Here you go, Lucy. One strawberry milkshake with whipped cream!" Mira said as she turned around, passing the blonde her favorite drink.

"How do you do that, Mira?" Lucy asked, chuckling, then taking a sip of the decadent fruity drink. "Oh, have you seen my team? We were supposed to meet up and possibly pick out a mission today."

A sympathetic look fell over Mira as she quickly glanced off to the right. There, at a table against the wall was Lisanna and Erza. Apparently, Natsu and Gray were somewhere in the dusty battle in the center of the guild. Lucy smiled and hopped off her stool, then walked over to her friends. At the sight of Lucy, Erza widened her eyes and Lisanna flushed slightly. Lucy just let it pass as she sat down and greeted two of her best friends.

Even though she was scared that Natsu and Lisanna were getting close, and that she had lost any chance of being with him, Lucy couldn't help but bond with the youngest Strauss. They had a lot in common, and both agreed that it wasn't too surprising that Natsu had grown so attached to Lucy in Lisanna's absence. Now, with Lisanna back, there was no question about the team dynamic. It was still Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Gray. Lisanna accompanied Elfman and now Evergreen on missions, and Mira would join them occasionally. Every once in a while, Lisanna would tag along with Team Natsu, but she just fit right in. Sure, taking a little extra cut in pay sucked for Lucy when her team destroyed everything in sight, but getting to bond and hang out with a great new friend definitely compensated. The girls all watched the fighting die down as Gray and Elfman got knocked out, and Natsu was thrown by Gajeel into the wall next to their table.

"How ya doing, Natsu?" Lucy asked, smiling at her partner's antics.

"That metalhead is gonna pay!" Natsu roared as he stood back up.

Erza levelled him with her standard glare of disapproval, and he instantly stopped what he was doing.

Throwing a hand behind his head and putting on his signature grin, Natsu said, "Just kidding. Maybe I'll challenge him to a game of chest later!"

"Natsu, it's Chess," Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"Do you even know what Chess is?" Happy said as he lowered down from his safe place in the rafters.

"Hmm… Nope!" Natsu smiled. Then he paused, and looked at Lisanna, and his eyes softened. Lucy saw every motion he made.

_Now or never, _she thought. "Natsu, could we—"

"Hey," he said to Lisanna. He walked slowly over to where she sat, his eyes never leaving hers. He slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed her neck.

Lisanna sighed contentedly, "Hey, you. I think Lucy was trying to—"

Erza gently placed a hand on Lisanna, getting her attention. When she looked at the redhead, she could see sadness in her eyes—a look rarely seen gracing Titania's face. Slowly, Erza shook her head and glanced at Lucy.

Lucy sat in shock. _How could this… How could he… they…_ Her mind was reeling and she could hardly breathe. She looked from Natsu to Lisanna and back trying to figure out if this was some sick joke. When Natsu moved to sit across from Lisanna, and that was when Lucy saw it. The mark. They were mated. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill.

Natsu had explained to her what the mating was a while ago, when they were on a mission and pulling the night watch. He had said that Dragonslayers were only granted one mate, of fate's choosing. When they found their mate, they would be inseparable—even before actually performing the ritual. He didn't give her a lot of details, saying that it was only supposed to be known by Slayers and their mates, but he did say that when they finally mated, the female (or male, in Wendy's case) would bear a mark that was associated with her (or his) mate's element. Lucy looked at Lisanna's neck again; there it was, the size of a leaf, a glowing flame. It almost looked like a magical tattoo, and seemed to pulse with Natsu's proximity.

She looked at Erza who only gave her a nod, her eyes also showing a deep sadness. Erza had known from the beginning that Lucy felt something for Natsu, but they had never talked about it. One day, she had left Lucy a note saying simply: "I know. We don't need to talk, if you don't want to. I'm here for you if you need me, though." The redhead, while being one of the most frightening members of Fairy Tail, had also taken Lucy in as a sister. Though Lucy hated training, Erza had convinced her to at least go on "jogs" with her three times a week—_more like full-on sprints_, Lucy thought.

Lucy's eyes travelled next to Lisanna, who had gone silent. She was sure that Lisanna had tried to say something to Natsu, but she had still been trying to absorb the sight before her. Lisanna's eyes were downcast, and shame and guilt wafted off of her in droves. _Why does she feel guilty? She's done nothing wrong._ Of course Lucy didn't blame her. That niggling voice in the back of her mind had always said that those two would end up together, and although Lucy had taken it only as negativity, she had accepted long ago that if it should happen, then it was meant to be.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Natsu asked, looking around at the three women across from him, confusion marring his boyish face. "Lis? Lucy? Everything okay?"

"Um-" Lucy cleared her throat, trying to make her voice sound normal. She put on the best smile she could manage, and felt it quickly turn into a grimace when she looked into his onyx eyes. _Those eyes… They've never looked at me the way they did with Lisanna._ She cleared her throat again. "I'm not feeling too well –sniffle- I think I'm going to go home and rest." Inside, she felt like an idiot. An absolute idiot.

"Huh? But you just got here."

"Natsu, let Lucy rest. We want to make sure our favorite Celestial mage is at her peak physical condition if we're to go on a mission any time soon," Erza stated, effectively cutting Natsu's questioning off. Lucy gave her a grateful smile as she stood up and turned to leave.

Before she could take a step, though, she realized Lisanna still hadn't said anything. She turned back and leaned down to give Erza a hug. "I'll be okay, just give me some time," she whispered, fully aware that the boy across the table could hear every word she said whether he wanted to or not. Erza hugged her forcefully back, and gave her a sharp pat on the back. When they separated, she turned to Lisanna, who slowly raised her eyes to meet Lucy's.

She leaned down and embraced Lisanna with all the emotion she had been holding back. "You're a lucky woman," she said through tears and a smile. Her walls were starting to crack, and she needed to leave before anyone saw her cry herself into oblivion, but first she had to make sure Lisanna understood. "You're still my best friend. It's fate. One day, I'll find someone that looks at me the way he does you, but until then…" She stopped. Drew in a shaking breath.

"I understand. I hope you feel better soon, Lucy. Take all the time you need, and we can talk some more when you're feeling up to it," Lisanna hugged Lucy back, thankful that she had befriended such a wonderful person. _No wonder they call Lucy the heart of Fairy Tail,_ Lisanna thought. _She's the embodiment of everything we stand for._

They let go of each other, and as Lucy walked away she patted Happy on the head and told him she was out of fish and wouldn't be buying more until she was better. His little ears dropped and he started to bawl, wailing "Lucy's SO MEEAAAANNN!"

She chuckled lightly and kept her head high as she left the guild. Once outside, the bright and cheerful day seemed to have disappeared, with dark clouds moving in from the East. _Well, I guess I should get back home._ Lucy slowly made her way down the now emptying streets, all of the townspeople going inside to wait out the impending storm. Lucy wandered down the streets on auto-pilot, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to care about the rain that was starting to pour down on her. She thanked the rain for hiding the tears that were streaming down her face.

At the sound of thunder that crashed around her, she looked up and realized she was nowhere near her home. She looked around, and saw a line of small, quaint houses, all perfectly symmetrical. She looked up at the street sign, Anima Avenue.

Had she been paying any attention, she would have realized there was someone walking behind her for the past four blocks. He stood several hands taller than her, and when she stopped to look at the sign, he bumped into her. With her thoughts scattered, she assumed she was being attacked and pulled out her whip, instantly catching her assailant off-guard and upending him right there in the intersection.

"What the—" the man said as he fell to the ground.

Small objects flew around Lucy, saying, "What! What! What!"

Realization hit her as she looked at the wooden totems that were iconic of only one person. Bickslow. Lucy looked down and saw him sitting in a huge puddle, completely pissed off, and without his helmet. _Those eyes… I've only seen them a couple times… They're so strange,_ she thought as she zoned out again.

He stood up and flicked her in the forehead.

"OW! What was that for?!" she screamed.

"I asked you first! What the hell, Cosplayer?!" he screamed back, unaware that he was not under the security of his helmet.

"Cosplayer! Cosplayer!" repeated his babies.

"… I'm sorry, Bickslow," she replied, looking down and wiping away the tears that had continued to fall through their meeting.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He backed away, looking frightened. "Shit, I'm sorry. Don't cry… I don't…"

"Don't cry! Don't cry!"

Lucy looked up, confused. "Make me cry?"

He stared. _Is this chick for real? She's standing here in the rain and crying…_

"Bickslow, I'm fine. I'll just head home now… Once I figure out how to get to Strawberry Street…" she looked around, utterly lost and confused.

_Hmm, she looks kinda cute like that… Wait, what?!_ Bickslow thought. Another crash of thunder accompanied crackles of lightning travelling across the sky. Lucy jumped and covered her ears, starting to shake uncontrollably. _Shit, she's scared of storms?_ "Cospl—Lucy, you're about 5 miles from your house. Mine is right here," he gestured to the house they were standing in front of. It had a small cobblestone walkway that led up to a creamy white house with a red door. Two patio chairs and a table were arranged just off to the side of the front door.

"House! Right here!" the totems echoed.

She glanced from Bickslow to his house, and back again. _Did he just call me Lucy?_

"Come on, before we're barbecued!" he chided.

Just as she was about to say she would be fine to walk home, she felt her hairs stand on end as if she had rubbed a balloon on her head. A sense of unease swept over her and before she could think on what it might be, Bickslow grabbed her around her waist and leapt onto his porch just as lightning seared the very spot she was standing.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Lucy is understanding of the NaLi-ness. It breaks her heart, and she'll have to cope with that, but I don't feel like she would take it out on them- she would be happy for them.****Also, what's gonna happen with Bickslow? Who knows?... Not me... .  
**


	2. Guild

**A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews. I've had this chapter stuck in my head all day, and wanted to get it out. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this, and hope you'll stick around. I hope the story doesn't seem too slow or convoluted in areas, but I want to be as realistic as possible (lol in a world with magic, right?).**

**I don't own Fairy Tail… DUH!**

* * *

_Just as she was about to say she would be fine to walk home, she felt her hairs stand on end as if she had rubbed a balloon on her head. A sense of unease swept over her and before she could think on what it might be, Bickslow grabbed her around her waist and leapt onto his porch just as lightning seared the very spot she was standing._

~Back at the Guild~

Everyone knew her as the matchmaker, the Demon, or the barmaid. They all knew that she somehow had inside knowledge on everyone's lives, but no one ever questioned how. Between getting the guild as intoxicated as they wished (looking at you, Cana), and bribing her "covert agents" with fish, she got all the juicy gossip she needed. She loved to see people happy. That was why she made it her responsibility to pair up every member of the guild… whether they liked it or not. It wasn't much of a surprise that Lucy had feelings for Natsu—they were always together, she was just like Lisanna, and he had brought her to Fairy Tail when she had no home to call her own. What Mira had seen in Natsu's eyes, though… that was what made her heart break. She sighed as she picked up a sparkling glass, and started polishing it.

Lucy would blush slightly, her eyes would soften, and her pink lips would turn up ever-so-slightly at the corners with Natsu. Everyone thought he was so dense… that he wouldn't know what to do with a woman if she tied him down and had her way with him. However, Mira saw the moment he realized how Lucy felt about him.

~~~~..~~~~

They were sitting at a table, with her drinking her shake and him scarfing down a six-course meal. Happy made a joke about Lucy being fat, and as she swatted him away screaming, "STUPID CAT!" Natsu chimed in that he thought she looked fine. Lucy had paused—only for a split second—and blushed, before returning to Happy's demise. He saw it, and his eyes widened in realization. Lisanna had already been back for a few months by that point, but she had been training with Elfman so much that she hardly had time to spend with anyone, especially Natsu. His eyes glanced at Mira, as if he felt her watching them. He looked so… lost. And guilty? Almost as if he knew he would hurt Lucy in some way and there was no way to stop it.

Lisanna had walked in at that point, pouring sweat and dragging a rug behind her with Elfman sitting on it.

"That's a MAN, little sister!" Elfman screamed. She looked like she was going to pass out from over-exertion. Natsu sniffed the air, and his eyes instantly left Mira's as he turned and ran to Lisanna. He berated Elfman, saying he was going to put her in the infirmary if she kept that up. Of course, a fight started.

Lucy had stopped chasing Happy, who had flown up into the rafters with a fish that he had _somehow_ procured. She watched with a light smile on her face as he attempted, for the millionth time that month, to get Carla to accept his gift.

"Stupid cat," she muttered. Though her words were definitely not the nicest, she had nothing but love in her voice.

_She really is a great person_, Mira thought with a smile. _She may be a bit temperamental, but she still cares for everyone no matter what they do._ She continued to watch as Cana called out for another barrel of beer. Mira yelled the order back to Gray, who was being punished for freezing over a town on his last solo mission, and he carried the huge barrel out to the guild's drunk. Cana thanked him with a few jewel notes tucked in his underwear and a smack on the ass.

"What the hell, Cana?" Gray said, a little louder than necessary.

"Juvia will protect her love!" the water mage appeared to his right, ready to blast Cana with her Water Lock. "Love Rival, you will pay!"

"No, no, no… That's okay. Your lover boy should probably put some clothes on if he doesn't wanna get tipped like a stripper, though," Cana replied, slurring most of her words.

"Wha—"

"Gray, your clothes…" Wendy commented from across the room, her timid voice barely reaching his ears over the noise of the boisterous guild.

"ACK!" He quickly searched for his discarded garments, and then, upon seeing Juvia trying to sneak away with them, chased her around the guild for the next few minutes.

Mira laughed. Her face fell when she looked back to Lucy. The Celestial Mage had lowered her eyes from the rafters, and were set on the couple in front of her. There was a sadness in them, a resignation that broke Mira's heart. Lucy visibly shook herself, smiled her genuine and loving smile, and walked over to Lisanna, Natsu, and Elfman. _She cares for him so much. How can she just shake it off and act like there's nothing there?_ Mira questioned. _Well, I guess I know how she feels._ Her eyes travelled up to the second floor where a certain blonde Dragonslayer always stayed with his team. She could just barely hear the notes coming from his soundpod, which meant he must not be wearing them. _Hmm, I seem to know how she feels very well._

~~~~..~~~~

Mira smiled at the memory, realizing that Lucy had tried to keep her secret from everyone, but they all knew—even Natsu. What's more, Mira could relate to her plight so well. She still didn't have the courage to tell Laxus about her feelings for him. Feelings that had been growing since they were kids. At the resolute scraping of a chair, she looked back over to Lisanna's table. She saw Lucy standing up, Natsu looking more confused than ever, and Erza and Lisanna almost in tears. Mira couldn't see Lucy's face, but she could tell that the news had finally been broken to her.

Lisanna and Natsu had mated a few days ago. They had gone on a mission together "for old time's sake," but had left Happy because he wanted to give Carla a fish. Sometime during the mission, they had mated, and when they returned Natsu brought Lisanna home and explained everything to Mira. He asked Mira to bring Elfman into the room after she had heard the news so she could help restrain him… _Smart move, Natsu… He almost ripped your head off even with me there._ Elfman cried for the whole night, saying his baby sister had "Become a MAN!" which only caused his two sisters to sweatdrop.

Lucy bent down to hug Erza, whispered something to her, and let go. Then, she turned to Lisanna. Their eyes met, and Lucy quickly leaned down to hug Lisanna tightly. She seemed to have let her emotions go completely in that moment. Lisanna looked at Mira through Lucy's hair, utterly surprised. So many emotions crossed her face over the next few moments: Guilt, surprise, relief, love, surprise again, reassurance. Mira had no idea what they said to each other, but she could tell from the interaction that Lucy had officially given Lisanna her blessing—something the youngest Strauss feared she would never get. Lucy stood up, gave her friends a last smile with tears in her eyes, and said something to Happy as she patted his head.

"Lucy's SO MEEAAAANNN!" could be heard through the whole room, causing everyone to laugh at the silly blue cat.

Mira's eyes never left Lucy, though. She held her head high as she walked out, like nothing in the world could possibly touch her. _Lucy, you have no idea how strong you are… I admire you, _Mira thought as she put down the last glass.

"Can you believe that asshole?" a deep voice spoke up from behind her, and she whirled around to see Mr. Muscles himself, Laxus Dreyar.

"What? Natsu?"

"Yeah, didn't even have the courtesy to tell Blondie. He just wrapped himself around your sister," he said with a sneer.

"Why would he tell her?" Mira asked. She had no clue how Laxus could possibly know about the whoel "Natsu-Lucy-Lisanna Triangle of Doom" (as she liked to call it). _He cares about Lucy?_ Worry bubbled up in her stomach, as she looked into his stormy eyes. _Could he care more than just as a guildmate? Please don't let me go through the same thing as her… I don't think I could take it._

"Mira, you know as well as I do that he already knew how Lucy felt about him. What do you think I do while I'm listening to my music? I watch this guild almost as much as you."

Shock. Pure shock. Laxus, _the_Laxus, watched the guild like she did?

"If I had found my mate, and someone as hot as Lucy had feelings for me, I'd let her know what's what. Natsu really is a child sometimes…" Laxus continued to stare at Natsu, clearly disgusted by the younger slayer's actions.

_Someone as hot as Lucy…_ Mira's mind was moving a mile a minute. As thought after thought passed through her head of Laxus and Lucy together, she thought she would vomit. Then, there it was. Clear as day. The image of Lucy walking out of the guild with her head held high. _It didn't kill her, but I won't make the same mistake she did…_

"Laxus, I need to talk to you. Can I meet you in your office?" Mira twisted the rag she was still holding nervously.

He finally looked down at her. With his normal, cocky grin, he nodded and said, "Sure, see you in a minute."

Mira let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when he walked up the stairs. "Gajeel, man the bar." For throwing Natsu into the wall, and starting the fight to begin with, Makarov had instantly sentenced him to a week of bar-duty under Mira. "No more beer for Cana," she smiled evilly, "Or I'll have Master increase your sentence to a month."

Gajeel shuddered and saluted the shorter woman. "O-of course, Mira."

As she made her way up the stairs, she repeatedly had to remind herself not to run. _You can do this. You can do this._ It became her mantra as she ascended the last step and walked to Laxus' office.

"Come in, Mira," came is voice, muffled by the thick door.

With a last deep breath, she opened the door. There he sat, in a chair that would have dwarfed anyone but him. His fur coat was thrown over the back, and several piles of papers were littering the floor. Clearly Freed had been in here earlier, "helping him sort"—_more like doing the work for him_, Mira thought.

"What did you need?" He was poring over a sheet of paper, grimacing at whatever it said.

"Laxus, I—Well, I…" she sighed and tried to collect her thoughts. Words escaped her. _Ugh, well I guess there's only one way then._ She strode over to his desk, pushed the papers out of his hands, and forced him further into his seat.

His eyes registered surprise at her bold actions, and then she crashed her lips onto his. He didn't move a muscle, too shocked by the sweet barmaid acting like this.

_Nothing at all?_ Mira was worried. Laxus was known for being a houndog and a ladies man. But, when it came to her lips pressed against his, there wasn't even a hint of movement from the hulking man. She slowly pulled away, eyes averted. "I'm sorry. I'll just—"

She never got to finish. Laxus pulled her back to him, her legs straddling his, and sealed her mouth with his. There was so much passion, so much love, too many emotions to name in that kiss. Her breath was stolen, and she let out the tiniest of moans as he licked her lips, asking for entry. The kiss grew hotter and more intense, and Mira thought she would pass out from everything roiling inside of her. He pulled away from her with fire in his eyes. "I was wondering if you were ever going to tell me."

"Y-you knew? How long?" she asked as she looked at him with a mixture of lust and confusion.

_Damn, that's sexy as hell,_ he thought. "Years." He let out a chuckle, and tucked her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he let his hand fall to hers. Their fingers intertwined, and a smile spread across both of their faces.

Just then, his inner dragon reared its head. _Miinnneeee,_ it said. The deep voice crackling through Laxus' mind and fogging his vision. _Miinnneeee._ He closed his eyes, and when they reopened, they were glowing a bright yellow.

She knew she should have been afraid. That look on his face, and the elongated fangs, would have terrified anyone. But one word had made her heart melt, and she tilted her head to the side, pressing her neck to his mouth. One word had made her realize she never had anything to worry about. _Miinnneeee,_ that one word calmed her, and her heart overflowed. As his teeth sunk into her neck, and a growl ripped up his throat, she felt a small jolt of electricity pierce her to the core; it wasn't painful, it felt like it was exactly what she had been missing her whole life.

Makarov walked down the hall with a stack of papers, ready to pile more work on his lazy grandson. As he got nearer to Laxus' office, he heard a crack and then what sounded like a body hitting the floor. He dropped the papers and rushed to the office, throwing the door open. As he took in the scene, he slammed the door shut. Turning back to the papers littering the hall and wiping away the blood that was pouring from his nose, he said, "Well, I guess I'll have great-grandbabies in the future. That boy needs a lock on that door." He walked back to his own office, daydreaming about little blue-eyed and white-haired babies.

* * *

**Okay, please don't hate me. I know this is a BixLu story, but I wanted to get another perspective for what happened after she left. Next chapter will be back with Lucy and Bixlow, I promise. I should have it posted by the weekend—just have to put in my application for Phi Theta Kappa and finish a couple quizzes. The reviews really made me want to put more into this story.**

**With that said, please review? :) If you have any ideas you would like to see (fight scenes, relationships, conflicts, etc.) please PM or put it in a review. If I can work it into the story without it being crazy, I will. If not, then I may just end up with ideas for other fics! Thank you for reading.**


	3. What's Happening?

**A/N: This story is really flowing. I know a few of you were hoping for Chapter 2 to be right back with Lucy and Bickslow, but I really wanted to give a viewpoint of what happened after she left. Also, who doesn't love a little LaMi action?! Now, we're gonna be back with Lucy and Bickslow for at least 2 chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**As always, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Turning back to the papers littering the hall and wiping away the blood that was pouring from his nose, he said, "Well, I guess I'll have great-grandbabies in the future. That boy needs a lock on that door." He walked back to his own office, daydreaming about little blue-eyed and white-haired babies._

Her head was pounding. She didn't know what had happened, but her vision had gone white and a searing pain shot up her leg. The wind had been knocked out of her. Now, something was laying on top of her, and it smelled heavenly. _Am I dead?_, she thought as she tried to look around. It was all black, darkness covering every inch of her vision. Something soft brushed against her face, then a puff of hot air was forced down her throat. It tasted like peppermint, and something darker—there was a spicy tinge to it that she couldn't identify. She mulled over what it could be and decided she didn't need to know what it was, just that she liked it. As she hoped for another taste of that air, her mouth dropped open in an attempt to gulp some more down for herself. She couldn't find the source, and so she waited for it come back on its own. Her chest tightened as she waited, throbbing rather annoyingly with a steady beat. Throb, throb, throb. Throb, throb, throb. Finally, her patience was rewarded with another puff of air. She savored every bit of it.

"Come on, Lucy," he said not letting his determination falter.

~~~~..~~~~

After the lightning had struck, and he had tackled her onto his porch, he had lain there wondering how he had managed to save her at all. She was curled into his chest, her hands wrapped tightly in his shirt. Her hair was in his mouth, and as he tried to remove it he caught a whiff of the most decadent thing he had ever smelled in his life. It was a combination of vanilla and honey, and it surrounded him almost as if he was swimming in it. He leaned closer, and ran his nose down her neck to her collarbone. _How can she smell so good? Chick's got some serious beauty regiment goin' on._ He stopped. She wasn't breathing.

"Fuck!" He quickly pushed himself off of her, thinking maybe he might be crushing her. That was when he had looked down and saw the gash on the outside of her leg that extended from her ankle to hip, tearing her pants in the process. It wasn't bleeding, but was scorched. He hadn't been fast enough. _Shit, only Laxus would have moved faster than that lightning._ He quickly checked the rest of her for injuries. Nothing.

Bickslow sighed in relief that she wasn't more severely injured, but she still wasn't breathing. His babies floated around him, all five still intact if not a little shaken up.

"Not breathing. Lucy. Hurt," they said, a hint of sadness in their strange voices.

He looked back down at her and did the only thing he could think of. Laxus had demanded that their group learn basic life-saving techniques. _Thank fucking God for you, Laxus,_ Bickslow thought a little sardonically—he had never wanted to use this knowledge, but boy was he glad he had it now. He started with chest compressions, placing his hands on Lucy's sternum. _Well, I never thought I'd get a feel of the—Not now, Bickslow,_ he chided his perverted thoughts; usually, his perverted nature was welcomed because it helped him mask the sadness he always felt… but, now? Lucy needed him.

He bent down and pushed air into her lungs, hoping she would wake up.

"Please. Don't die on me," he pleaded. More chest compressions.

"Don't die. Don't die. Lucy." His babies hovered closer to her head, attempting to comfort her when she woke up. They were souls, they knew what it was like to lose your life. Papa, Pepe, Pipi, Popo, and Pupu had fought against Lucy twice with Bickslow, and they admired her spirit. They weren't mindless like everyone thought, they were just lost souls that Bickslow had saved. Papa looked over at Bickslow's face as he continued pushing on the blonde's chest. Fear was etched in his brow, sadness in his green eyes, so much worry in his tense shoul-.

"Bickslow, your eyes," Papa said.

"What?" He breathed again. "Come on, Lucy."

~~~~..~~~~

"Yes. Yes. EYES! EYES!" the rest of his babies swirled around with joy, realizing where Papa was going with his statement. He was Bickslow's first spirit, and was usually the only one to voice something other than a repetition of Bickslow's words.

"What about my eyes?! My EYES can't save Lu—" he stopped. Stopped his compressions. _My eyes._ He looked down at her, searched her body for her soul. _There!_ It was sitting in the center of her chest, right next to her heart, just where it should be. The light was fading quickly, her body giving up and getting ready to push her soul out. With a newfound determination, he gathered his magic and latched onto the golden glowing orb. He let his magic flow into her, giving her soul more strength. Slowly, his babies floated to the floor—he had to cut off their magic for the time being just in case he needed it for Lucy.

With his magic feeding her soul, he started compressing her chest again. _This has to work… Don't leave me, Lucy._

It was getting harder for her to concentrate. Everything seemed to be turning into this strange grey mist; cold and loneliness crept through her body and deep into her bones. She missed the warm air, the sweet taste of it. She couldn't seem to remember why it was so comforting, though.

_"My eyes… save Lu—"_

_ What was that?_, she wondered numbly. A distant voice had said something, she didn't understand why it felt like it was about her. _No one needs me. I'm no one. This mist is kind of nice…_ Memories poured through her mind, seeming to drift from her into the mist. A weightless feeling engulfed her as she thought about her mother, her father, Fairy Tail. Her spirits. Gone. She felt a twinge at the memory of them disappearing, but she just moved on to the next of her memories. Every member of the guild popped into her head one by one and all memories of them drifted from her. When she came to Natsu, she stopped. There was something about his face that had made her pause. One memory in particular. He brought her to Fairy Tail. Gone. Their numerous adventures. Gone. Edolas. Gone… _Edolas… Lisanna!_

Lucy fell into her memory, watching from the sidelines as Natsu wrapped his arms around Lisanna. Everyone's reactions. _Her_ reaction. The memory fast-forwarded, and she saw herself leaving the guild.

_"Can you believe that asshole?"_

_ "What? Natsu?"_

_ "Yeah, didn't even have the courtesy to tell Blondie. He just wrapped himself around your sister…"_

Who these people were and why they were talking about her, she couldn't tell. She followed herself outside and walked down the pouring streets. She was a little far behind, but the other Lucy was the only person outside in the rain, so she wasn't too hard to follow. A shock of blue hair atop a very large man got in her way, and she stayed behind him as he walked behind the other Lucy. His head was downcast, and little wooden objects flew around him. She could hear them making noises, but had no idea what they were saying. _Well, I don't think he can see me… this is just a memory… Might as well take a closer look,_ her inquisitive nature had gotten the better of her and she moved to walk right next to him, taking quick glances to make sure the other Lucy was still in front of them.

_"Cheer up! Cheer up!" _the small totems swirling around him had said as she kept pace with him. She looked at each of the carved faces, wondering why they were so familiar.

_"Not gonna happen. Just once, I'd like to not freak someone out,"_ the man said as he kicked a rock. His eyes never leaving the ground.

Lucy studied his face. A strong jaw led up to gorgeously sculpted cheek bones. A wide mouth that was set in a grimace. His eyes were… _Those eyes… Where have I seen those before?_ They were green at the center of the iris and rimmed with red. They were captivating, and Lucy wouldn't have torn her gaze away if it hadn't been for his next comment.

_"Sometimes, I wish I didn't have this magic."_

The totems stopped swirling, and hovered in place. He seemed to immediately take notice and turned around, with guilt written all over his face. _"You don't want us around?"_ one of the totems asked. Its little voice sounded sad and the others seemed to repeat what it had said.

_"NO! God, no. You're the only ones that stick by me no matter what. You're not afraid of me. Not even my team accepts all of who I am, they expect the guy they see at the guild… I can tell they're still creeped out by me, though." _He sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat, the epaulets rustling strangely against his pinstriped top.

Lucy moved closer to the man, _What is your name? Why can't I remember you? You're so familiar…_ She placed her hand on his shoulder. Even though he was just a memory, she needed to give him comfort. He looked so lost, like a young boy that just needed someone to care. _I can take care of you, whoever you are. At least, until this memory is gone,_ she swore to the stranger.

He stood straight up, body tensed, and looked around as if he was going to be attacked. Shaking to clear his head, he looked at the totems and said, _"Come on, let's get home before we're electrocuted by this storm." _He laughed as his wooden friends flew around excitedly, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Lucy gasped. Fairy Tail! He was in the guild. The guild mark was tattooed right there on his TONGUE! The memory faded as he walked off behind the other Lucy again.

She shouted out, trying to hold onto the memory, but was thrust into what seemed like the next part of it. The other Lucy was standing in front of the blue-haired man, who was sitting in a puddle.

_"What the hell, Cosplayer?!" _he shouted at the other Lucy. She stood there frozen, a glazed over look in her eyes. The man took that opportunity to stand up and dust himself off. When she didn't respond, he flicked her forehead.

Lucy laughed at the silliness of the whole situation, but stopped when she saw that the other Lucy was crying. _"I'm sorry, Bickslow," _the other Lucy said while wiping away her tears.

_BICKSLOW!_ Recognition slammed into Lucy from all angles and made her feel like she had been thrown into a washer on the spin cycle. The memory blurred, speeding up. Lucy fell to the ground, holding her head. _Make it stop… please, make it stop! Stop…. STOP!_ Everything froze. She looked up to see the last part of the memory going in slow motion.

The other Lucy had a look of apprehension on her face; something felt wrong. Bickslow's eyes widened, and his totems zoomed past them toward the house they were in front of. He grabbed the other Lucy around her waist and dove just as lightning stuck the spot she had been standing. Lucy could see her leg get caught in the electric current, and felt the pain in her own leg as a result. They landed on the porch, and the memory froze completely.

Lucy walked up to the scene, and studied it in awe. They looked so peaceful. Happy. Even with everything that had just happened, they were curled around each other as if they belonged that way. Bickslow's body engulfed her petite form, and she was holding onto his shirt for dear life, eyes shut. His eyes were clamped shut too, and Lucy couldn't help but laugh that her counterpart's hair was in his mouth. She sighed when she realized she had to leave this memory, even though she wanted to stay here forever.

Violently, she was pulled away from everything. The memory flew away, but not into the grey mist from before. She was the one flying this time. The grey mist zoomed past her and then she felt like she was slammed into the ground, with the air knocked out of her. She tried to gasp for breath, but it didn't work. Her nose was pinched shut. She felt her mouth being opened, and warm lips pressed to hers. Then, a puff of hot air. It was the same as before, only this time she gulped it down. When the mouth pulled away, she coughed and coughed, glad she could finally breathe on her own.

"Oh god… LUCY!" a familiar voice screamed. Someone pulled her up into a crushing hug, and she felt moisture drip down onto her shoulder. _She's alive. It worked! Thank god… I don't know what I would have done if she didn't make it,_ he thought to himself, relief pouring through him at her sudden intake of breath.

"AHH!" she screamed in pain when she was moved, the previously dull pain in her leg igniting and tearing through her body. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she thought she would pass out.

"SHIT! Breathe deep… It'll be okay… shit… I'm sorry," the voice, a man, apologized again and again, placing her carefully back down. She tuned him out and breathed as he had instructed. It seemed to help.

When she felt like the pain was at least mildly bearable, she attempted to open her eyes. First one and then the other. Though her vision was blurry, the first thing that caught her attention was a pair of glowing green eyes and blue hair. She heard shuffling next to her, and saw the green and blue blur move to the side, then heard a door open. Her throat was hoarse, and she couldn't seem to get enough saliva to ease it. She just waited for her senses to return.

"I'm gonna move you. It's probably gonna hurt like hell, but I need to get you inside and bandaged up," he said, smoothing her hair away from her face. His voice was so soothing, like he knew she had no idea what was going on right now, and was trying to do the best he could for her.

She tried to move her hands, and found she could. _Oh good, at least _something_ is working._ She slowly raised her hand to his and squeezed it gently. She couldn't see, and wished that would change. She wanted to see his face. She blinked repeatedly, hoping that would help, and it did. She finally saw Bickslow's face. His eyes were glowing green still, but red from crying; the tears still streaking down his cheeks. His blue hair was plastered down from the rain, and he had a small cut on his cheek just under his right eye. Keeping one hand on his, she raised the other to his face and caressed his cheek. A gentle smile crept onto her face as she said, "Bickslow."

His eyes widened. He just realized he wasn't wearing his helmet. She could see everything. _God, why did it have to get crushed in that last mission?!, _he berated himself internally. He went to look away from her so he wouldn't freak her out, but she showed impressive strength in her dainty hand as she held him in place. A frown marred her face as he tried to fight with her.

"Don't look away. Why are you crying?"

"I…" He had no idea how to answer that. Sure, he knew that he was crying because she almost died in his arms. But he was stuck on her not wanting him to look away. "Why not?"

"Huh?"

"Why shouldn't I look away, Cosplayer?" he dropped his gaze to the floor, his face still held in her grasp. _Might as well get back to normal, Bix._

"Because I like looking at you," she said nonchalantly. _What?! I mean, yeah he's pretty attractive, but COME ON! This is Bickslow! Super perv! Not to mention the whole Natsu heartbreak thing. Mouth, Shut. Up. _She scolded herself. There was no way she would admit that he was attractive… out loud. It was too soon. Her wounds too fresh.

"Oh." He raised his eyes to hers again, and when she smiled he couldn't help but chuckle. Her grip loosened on his face, and her hand dropped away. He wanted to grab her hand and put it back, but saw that she didn't look too happy about her hand dropping away. "What's wrong?"

"My hand. It went numb for a second, and now it feels really heavy. My whole arm is weak."

_Shit._ She needed to be healed, no telling what that lightning strike could have done to her. "Cosplay—"

"Please don't call me that… my spirits may dress strangely, but I do not… Unless it's for a mission… or a dare… or Halloween… or… Oh shut up!"

He couldn't help but laugh as she listed all of the reasons she would dress up. _A dare, huh?_ "I'll have to remember to dare you sometime then, Cos… Lucy."

She blanched. "Oh, no buddy! I'm not dressing up for you!" She tried to give him her famous Lucy Kick for being a pervert, but as soon as she tightened the muscles, she screamed again. White hot pain blasted through her whole body, blinding her. She bit her lip as fresh tears travelled down her face.

"We gotta get you inside. I'll bandage you up and call for your team," he said.

"What?! NO! I don't want my team to know I'm here!" She looked at him pleadingly.

_Of course she doesn't. Why would she want her team to know she was anywhere near you?,_ he sighed and the loneliness that was always with him started to return. For the briefest of moments, Lucy had made it disappear. Her bright smile, even when her leg looked like it was about to be served for dinner, and her big heart had wrapped him up. He never wanted it to stop. "Right," he said, the pain her words had inflicted evident in his voice. "Because we wouldn't want Team Natsu to think their princess was hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"No, that's not what I—"

"Save it. Just let me get you inside. We'll figure out what to do when you're bandaged…"

She placed her heavy hand on his shoulder, struggling to get it to cooperate. He stopped trying to adjust her to pick her up and stared at her. _Why is that look in your eyes? You're so hurt._ She stared into his eyes for a long time, trying to figure out what had caused such deep scars. Finally, she sighed and said, "I don't want them to know I'm here because they'll just come rushing to get me. I don't want to leave. That is…. I don't think I'm in any shape to leave," she stuttered. _I must sound like an idiot…_ "Besides," she continued, "I can't bear to see Natsu right now." It was her turn to look away as the memory of him with Lisanna banged around inside of her head.

"What? Did you have a little lover's spat?" he sneered. He had taken a serious shot to his pride, and knew, just like everyone else, that Lucy had a thing for the Dragonslayer. He even had a bet with Cana that they would hook up in the next month.

She punched him in the face. "For your information," she said deadly quiet. He almost couldn't hear her. A menacing aura came off of the young blonde, and he was definitely taken aback. "Natsu is mated. To Lisanna. I am extremely happy for them, because they've found true happiness together. I, however, have nothing. And I don't need YOU or anyone else rubbing in the fact that I AM ALONE!" She was screaming by the end of it. She didn't care though. She truly was happy for her friends, and she couldn't blame anyone but Fate for them ending up together. It didn't mean she was okay on the inside. It still stung that she wasn't meant for Natsu. She questioned whether she was good enough. What could she have done differently? And now, she knew he wouldn't come over nearly as often, breaking into her house and stealing her food. Making a complete mess. Even helping to keep her warm at night in the winter and sweating her out in the summer while they slept. She had eventually stopped fighting his intrusion in her bed because he always seemed so lost and lonely before she caved in. When she would watch him sleep, he was perfectly content. That was all gone now.

She was shaking. Her anger boiled over and she had snapped. Bickslow watched her curl in on herself as much as possible in her current condition. _Natsu and Lisanna? But, Lucy…_ A lightbulb went off above his head. She was still coping with the news, it seems she had found out pretty recently. He sat there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. "They… are?" It was stupid, but he felt like she really didn't need to be in her own head right now. They were still outside, and he was starting to worry about possible nerve damage.

She looked up at him. His heart was shattered at seeing her so distraught. He couldn't believe that such a vibrant person could look so helpless, and in that moment he acted on instinct alone. His body didn't let his mind put in its two cents. He leaned down and held her gently. He didn't want to cause her more pain. Between her leg and her heart, she was feeling more than enough. "I'm sorry. But, you're wrong… You're not alone."

She took in a shaky breath. She had no idea there was actually a sensitive person underneath it all. She had always thought Bickslow was just a pervert like most of the guys in the guild; most thought he gave Laxus a run for money when it came to women—never seen with the same girl twice.

"Not alone. Lucy. Not alone," Bickslow's babies said softly. Her heart swelled with how innocent they sounded. She had never given the totems much thought before, but she guessed they were sort of like her spirits. They seemed to have minds of their own, and were comforting _her_ of all people.

"Thank you."

He smiled and just kept holding on. _No one should ever have to feel this way… I know how you feel, Lucy... and I don't want you to suffer like I do,_ he thought. He resolved right then to bring her smile back, no matter what. He didn't think he could do it, but she deserved it. "Let's get you inside now. You're gonna have to see someone to be healed, but we'll figure it out later."

She gave him a nod, and he slowly picked her up. She bit her lips, trying to stifle the pained grunts that refused to be contained. Bickslow looked worriedly at her, knowing she was in pain while he moved her. She forced a smile and said, "I'll be… argh… fine."

He set her down on his couch and went off to get his first aid kit. His babies followed behind them, closing the door with a push. She took this time to look around from her vantage point in his living room. The walls were a sky blue, with a light beige carpet. Dark, speckled drapes covered the windows, and she could still hear the storm raging outside. Craning her neck, she saw an archway leading to a dining room with a small mahogany table. Beyond that was the hallway Bickslow had disappeared down. Looking around the living room again, she noticed a coffee table that matched the dining table, and a stereo in the corner. A writing desk was in the opposite corner with a stack of papers in disarray across its top. There were a few pictures on the walls, mostly of landscapes. Lucy heard a rustling noise coming from the hall, and turned to see Bickslow carrying a mountain of supplies.

"Are we going to have to amputate, Doctor?" she teased. At his confused look, she pointed to everything he was carrying.

He set it down on the table and laughed, pulling at his hair and making it stand up in its usual fashion. "I didn't know how much I would need. Plus, there's more than just medical supplies here." He put the gauze, scissors, tape, and antiseptic ointment to the side and revealed a towel folded over itself to carry something.

Unfolding the towel, Lucy saw a smaller towel, hairbrush, a shirt, and gym shorts. She looked back at Bickslow and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you've thought of everything. Have you done this before?" She was trying to keep the mood light, especially since she was ready to cut her leg off… consequences be damned. _I'll hobble around… maybe buy a parrot and an eyepatch._ She chuckled at her own joke.

Bickslow looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Um… no? I just figured you wouldn't wanna be in wet clothes, and chicks like brushing their hair." He shrugged, "Are you laughing at me?"

At that, she burst out into a full-on fit of the giggles. "No, no. I was just imagining what it would be like if my leg was cut off. I could get a peg leg. And a parrot and an eyepatch… I could be Lucy H-arrrrrr-tfilia, the most famous pirate ever!" She continued laughing until her sides hurt.

_She's insane. Absolutely insane._ Even with those thoughts running through his head, he couldn't help but smile and laugh right along with her. Her smile was back and almost as bright as before. He could see the pain behind her eyes, but only because he knew what to look for. "Heh, alright Cos—Lucy. Time to get down to business." With a wink and his signature tongue-lolling grin, he picked up the scissors and got ready to cut the remains of her pants away. He stopped, grabbed the large towel that had helped him bring everything in one trip, and place it over her. He wasn't that much of a pervert—and now was definitely _not_ the time to make her uncomfortable.

_Wow, he's just one big ball of unexpectedness, isn't he?,_ she thought as he place the towel over, making sure the only thing he could see was her injured leg.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to ruin your pants and underwear… Well, more than they already are…"

She just shrugged and let him get to work. The pain was almost unbearable as he cleaned the area and applied the ointment. Luckily, as he put the bandages on, she started to feel the numbing agent in the ointment take away the worst of the pain. "Am I going to live, Doctor Bickslow?" She smiled again.

"I think you'll make a fine recovery, but I recommend a follow-up appointment with someone who really know what the hell they're doing," he quickly replied, earning a bark of laughter from the blonde. He put the spare clothes within her reach and said, "Here, I'll put this away, and you get changed. Yell if you need me." With that, he stood up and gathered the medical supplies, and left the room.

Lucy stared after him for a minute, then decided she should probably get started on this changing ordeal. It was definitely going to be difficult to hardly move. _Might as well do the easy stuff,_ she thought as she pulled off her shirt and threw it on the floor. At the squelching sound of the water-soaked shirt hitting the carpet, she winced. She dried herself off using the towel that had covered her during the "operation" (she chuckled again at their easy banter) and was about to put the shirt on when she realized she didn't have a spare bra. After a little inner debate, she was forced to let the ladies free so she didn't ruin his shirt, too. After throwing the bra on the floor next to her own shirt, she glared down at her ruined capris. They were in tatters on the one side, and pristine on the other. When she attempted to get the one intact leg of her pants down her uninjured leg, a jolt of pain shot through her. She tried once more, with the same result. _The scissors,_ she thought. She looked over at the coffee table, and her hopes were dashed when she saw they were on the opposite end, closer to her feet. Sitting back a little too forcefully, and causing a minor jolt of pain at the sudden movement, she resigned herself to drying her hair and asking for help. Lucy picked up the small towel and started drying her hair, waiting for Bickslow to return.

Not long after, he came back into the living room in a fresh pair of clothes and stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, sitting in his shirt and what looked like nothing else, just drying her hair. She didn't seem to mind that she was so scantily clad in _his_ house. _Why isn't she wearing those shorts I brought?_ It took him a second to realize that her wet, ruined pants were still on her other leg. She turned to him and smiled shyly, with a light blush covering her cheeks. "Umm… hey?" He said with a questioning look on his face.

"Heh, so… I need you to take my pants off. I mean—Oh God!" She turned ten shades of red, trying to explain. "I-it hurts when I move too much…" _God, I'm an idiot. Sure, Lucy. Just ask him to jump into bed with you next._

_Did she just…_ "Oh. Y-yeah, no problem." _Real smooth, Bix…_ He slowly walked over to Lucy, unsure of how to proceed.

Seeing his hesitation, Lucy put the towel back over her lap, and he visibly relaxed. _He's so nervous. I guess I can't really blame him, this is pretty weird._ She noticed that he still didn't have anything covering his eyes, and that they had returned to normal; no more green glow. She put her hand out to him, and he closed the gap between them, kneeling on the floor beside her. "If you hand me the scissors, I can start cutting this side. Then, you can finish the bottom part."

He nodded, and handed her the scissors, averting his eyes when she lifted the towel to start her work. It wasn't very long before she sighed, and he heard her curse under breath. Looking back at her, he saw her struggling to cut lower on the pants. "Here, it's what I'm over here for." He tried to smile, but he was pretty sure it didn't come out that way.

Gently handing him the scissors, Lucy sat back as Bickslow moved further down the couch and picked up where she left off. She had gotten to her mid-thigh before the pain had come back full force, and she was determined to at least _try_ to get them cut on her own. After a few failed attempts, and some choice words about the scissors and their mother's choice of partners, she gave in and handed them to Bickslow. A few snips later, and it was done.

"Here comes the fun part," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"How do you wanna… Umm…" he paused and gestured vaguely towards her legs.

_How can someone who seems so confident at the guild be so shy now?_ Lucy grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. "Lift," was all she said.

Getting the idea, Bickslow adjusted so that his arm was wrapped under her lower back, and when he lifted her, he used his other hand to remove the pants and underwear. _Purple lace? Nice color choice…_ he noted. He gently laid her back down and quickly turned to get the shorts while she made sure the towel was still in place.

A blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck at the thought of sitting almost naked on Bickslow's couch. Those shorts could not be covering her fast enough.

He turned back with the shorts and moved to her feet, placing the injured leg through first and then following suit with the other. He slid them up her legs as gently as possible while trying to avoid touching her. _Don't be a creep. Don't be a creep._ Too late. He had felt her smooth legs (well, leg) and would never forget it. It was like silk. When he got to the tops of her thighs, he realized there was a problem.

"How are we gonna get these up?"

"You lift, and I'll pull them up the rest of the way…?"

"It's worth a shot." He did as Lucy had told him, and lifted her by the waist, causing the towel to fall to the floor. She reached down and pulled up the shorts while staring at the ceiling, the blush never leaving her face. _This can't be happening…_ She snuck a glance at Bickslow, whose eyes were glued to her face, concentrating fully on the freckles on her cheeks. She smiled, and waved to get his attention. "All done. You can put my butt down now."

He blanched at her words and looked down at his hands. They were still on her waist, well in the "safe area." He looked back at her only to see her holding in more laughter.

"The look on your face!" she cackled.

"Hey, that's not cool, _Cosplayyyer_!" he retorted, resorting to her hated nickname just to get back at her.

Her face fell, "Am I so repulsive that you don't want to touch my butt? You looked like you had dipped your hands in acid…" She looked away and wiped her eye.

"…" _She can't honestly think that…_ "Lucy, you're beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He grabbed her by the chin and moved his thumb slowly across her jaw until she looked at him. "I would be honored to touch your butt."

There were no words for how long they laughed. Until they heard someone clear their throat. Both mages looked up to see Laxus and Mira standing in the doorway, thoroughly confused.

"Oookayyyy? Should we come back after you've had the honor of touching Lucy's butt?"

* * *

**So, how was it? Reviews are more than welcome. I love seeing my email pop up with new reviews! I tried very hard to get the awkwardness of the situation. Also, how can you not crack jokes at a time like that? Especially with Bix.**

**Also, a big shout out to all of the people who have Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed so far. You've made me want to keep going. Even my husband read the reviews and couldn't help but smile over all of the great things you guys have said. So, thanks for the confidence boost! Whoot! Until next time.**


	4. Wounds

**A/N: So many great reviews and comments, guys. It's truly mind boggling how much your kinds words of encouragement boost me up! It makes me want to crank out more chapters (Alas, I have a real life to take care lol). Also, shout out to Deathsembrace137 for being a wonderful human being that understands my time crunched-ness. Also, so so so sorry for the delay. I had to actually sleep at a decent time. Now, back to the story.**

**I own many things… doodads, thingamajigs (and –bobs), a knick-knack or two… but I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_There were no words for how long they laughed. Until they heard someone clear their throat. Both mages looked up to see Laxus and Mira standing in the doorway, thoroughly confused._

"_Oookayyyy? Should we come back after you've had the honor of touching Lucy's butt?"_

Bickslow stared at the leader of the Raijinshu with his mouth hanging open. _How long have they been standing there?,_ he was reeling at the thought of Laxus having seen any part of Lucy. Not that he would ever admit that. She was the light of the guild, and he was just the creep on the sidelines. He was right to call her a cheerleader upon their first meeting, but not for the reasons he had back then. She was more than a busty blonde in skimpy clothes. The girl had an intellect that rivalled Freed sometimes and her spirit was second to none. He had seen countless souls in his life, it's just par for the course of being a Seith mage, and had learned quickly that everyone's soul has a color that symbolizes their true nature. Most of the guild held green souls—innocent and good-natured. Some people, like Gajeel, who had a darker past and still held guilt or resentment over it had a darker blue. But, gold? He had never seen gold. He thought it was a myth. He decided to look into his books on Seith magic after Lucy fell asleep. With a plan in place, he returned to the task at hand. Laxus and Mira.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked, thoroughly confused. _Oh god, what did they see? The towel fell down… Please let them not have seen my…_ She blushed profusely.

Mira giggled, _They're so cute together. They really seem to care about each other._ She stopped smiling and thought, _But, Lucy's just getting over Natsu… What is she getting herself into?_ Before Mira could say anything, Laxus decided to answer the blonde.

"Well, Blondie. Bickslow called and said you were hurt." He was blunt and honest; if he had said it any other way, Lucy would have been worried.

"Okay, but why are _you_ here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like seeing you guys… But, shouldn't Wendy or Porlyusica be here? They're healers," Lucy tried to work through the issue. There was something she wasn't seeing and it was killing her. Before anyone could answer, she said, "They're not available." It wasn't a question, and she saw the truth of her statement in Mira's eyes. It was then that she noticed a basket hanging from the silver-haired woman's arm.

Bickslow had no idea what to do. He just sat there. _Should I apologize for calling Laxus? Can I even touch her hand with him around? Shit…_ He ran a hand through his hair and abruptly got up. "Tea, anyone?" _I need to get outta here._ Everyone nodded, except Lucy. He looked down at her and said, "Lucy?"

She shyly looked up at him, uncertainty in her face. She looked as lost as he felt. _He seems so distant now… Is this because he doesn't want them to think anything?_ Her doubts resurfaced from earlier, the same things she thought about Natsu not thinking she was good enough (even though she knew better) now applying to Bickslow. It was strange. Less than two hours ago, her heart belonged to her fire-breathing partner and was shattered into a million pieces. Her short time joking around with Bickslow, and seeing the amount of care he took in tending her wound, had seemed to give her heart a dustpan to sweep up the remnants of her heart. She looked into his eyes, and motioned for him to lean down as subtly as possible. He raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked. "… I need to talk to you… But, I don't want to be rude and ask your guests to leave. And, I can't just follow you into the other room."

"It's fine, Blondie. We'll go sit on the porch until Bix comes to get us."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she smacked herself in the forehead for forgetting that Laxus was a Dragonslayer. Regardless of generation, he still had all of the heightened senses of a dragon. She heard him chuckle and Mira slapping and scolding him.

"Hey! Don't hit me!" Was all that was heard before the door shut out the conversation they were having.

"What's up, Lucy? You gonna puke?" Bicsklow grimaced, standing straight up again. She looked like she was going to be sick. _Is that her injury or what we're gonna talk about… What does she wanna talk about anyway?!,_ his mind was racing at all the possibilities, and the longer she sat there without saying a word, the more worried he became. "Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of them. I… Shit, I'm no good at this!" He ran his hands through his hair and down over his face. With his hands covering his eyes, he didn't realize she was moving until he felt her pull on his elbow. He looked down into her deep brown eyes and lost himself in them.

"Can you come down here? I feel like I'm looking at a giant. Also, I can see up your nose… And there's no way to take you seriously with that booger staring me in the face." She laughed as he threw a hand over his nose, and then decided it was time to get serious. Forcing her mouth into a hard line, she said, "Please come here, Bickslow."

_This woman is gonna be the death of me. If I don't have a heart attack from one of her jokes, I'll be surprised,_ he thought as he knelt down next her just as he had been before they were interrupted. He let his gaze fall to the ground, unable to look at her as she started to speak.

"I don't know what this is," she said solemnly. She had watched his face morph into a guarded and walled off expression. He appeared to be preparing for the worst, but she couldn't tell what that might be. She sighed when he made no move to respond, and continued. "There's a lot going on, and you're the only person that was able to make me smile." She smiled at the memory of waking up to find him hovering over her, relief plastered across his face.

"Where are you going with this, Cosplayer?" His voice was monotone, none of the normal inflections and fire behind his words. She stared at him for a moment, slightly hurt that he had resorted to the nickname again. When she was quiet for a time, he peeked up through his eyelashes. There was an inexplicable emotion on her face. Her shoulders were tense, but she didn't seem angry. She seemed, nervous?

"Close your eyes and lift your head, Bickslow."

"What?"

She sighed, "Just trust me." He could hear the slight smile in her voice, and decided it couldn't hurt… much. He closed his eyes, lifted his head, and sat there. He waited. And waited. _Well, it's not like she ran off… She can't move. _He listened and heard a slight shuffling from her, then a sharp intake of breath. Before he could open his eyes and make sure she was okay, she placed a hand on each side of his face.

"What are you do—"

"Shh. Don't you trust me?" The smile was still in her voice. It was eerily quiet, the only sound he could focus on was her breathing. Even the sounds of the storm outside had faded from him, she was the only thing that mattered—this strange blonde holding his face and forcing him to keep his eyes closed.

She looked at him. Really looked at him. She recalled the memory, and hearing what he had said to his babies. _"Sometimes, I wish I didn't have this magic." _The magic that made him who he was. He didn't want it. His babies, that kept him company. He would trade it all. _"Just once, I'd like to not freak someone out."_ This man in front of her seemed so strong and vibrant whenever she saw him; he was always cracking jokes, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was always smiling. Just like her. It was then that she realized they weren't that different.

"Do you really wish you didn't have it?"

"Have what?" He furrowed his brow, trying to follow her train of thought. He still didn't open his eyes, just waited.

"Your magic."

He couldn't help it. His eyes shot open at her words. "There's no way—how do you know that?" She seemed so sad, like she wished she had been wrong. She didn't seem to mind that he had opened his eyes, and he almost thought she had wanted him to. Her eyes were boring into his, with an emotion he couldn't name glimmering just behind them. He heard his babies move around on the far end of the couch, clearly wanting to hear what was about to happen.

"I heard you. Well, while I was passed out, my memories were slipping away. I don't know how I was able to follow you instead of just myself when we were walking down the road, but I heard what you said to," she looked over at the small totems and smiled, "your babies." _They're kind of cute._

He was astounded. "We'll talk about that later…" He looked away again.

"Just answer yes or no. Then, we can talk about it later. I just want to know. Do you really wish that?"

"…" _What should I say? Yes, because I'm a selfish bastard? No, because then I would really be alone? _He was torn. Looking back at Lucy, he saw no ulterior motive, just curiosity and… concern? For him? "I don't know."

She smiled at him gently, giving him an understanding nod. "Okay, close your eyes again."

He sighed, "Lucy, Laxus and Mira are waiting…" He still closed his eyes and waited.

She didn't respond, only studied his face once again. Without his captivating eyes staring back at her, she was able to appreciate the rest of him. She stopped when she saw his tattoo, the small person running from his forehead and down the bridge of his nose, with the feet ending just on his cheeks. She moved one hand from his cheek and traced the tattoo. _Should I be doing this? I definitely wouldn't normally do something like this… Oh well, might as well go with the flow, Lucy._ She was sure something strange was happening. When she touched the tattoo, he tensed for the briefest of moments; and then when she ran her finger down his nose, an odd pulse travelled through that connection, down her whole body and back, almost like it reverberated off of something inside of her and was returning to him. It didn't prickle as if it was scurrying across her skin, but flowed like waves inside of her muscles and veins. She jumped, pulling her hand away as if burnt. _I'll leave that for now,_ she thought. She placed her hand back on his cheek. They didn't have much time before he needed to go and get the guests from the front porch, and there was something she wanted to try. That was why she had asked him to close his eyes—she could hardly concentrate when looking at them.

Bickslow just sat there, completely in awe of this girl that sat on his couch. She had pretty much crash-landed in his life, she was injured and surely still in pain, yet she wanted to joke around with him. _Him_ of all people. His team was the only group of people that could tolerate him for extended periods of time, and even then he thought he got on their nerves. He had no clue how she had been able to view a different portion of her memory when she was dying, but he knew who he needed to ask. If anyone could find the answer, it would be Freed. When she moved her hand, he didn't know what to expect; especially not her touching the mark of his magic. If it wasn't bad enough that he had eyes that made little kids cry (no, really a kid cried when she saw him… he was only fourteen, and hadn't found Fairy Tail yet), the mark of Seith magic forever branded him for what he was—a freak. She traced it, like she was memorizing it, and he tensed afraid of what might happen. For a fraction of a second though, he let himself enjoy the feel of her small finger running along his nose, and wished he could have more; another touch, another smile, something. He relaxed in her grasp and just lived in the moment. He had no idea why she jumped, but she never let go. She stopped tracing the mark and sat for another moment.

He looked so calm. She smiled, glancing at his babies. _I still don't know your names,_ she thought slightly distracted. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and leaned in. She had never done this before, but it was now or never. She had spent a very long time watching from the sidelines and never letting Natsu know that she felt anything more than friendship for him. She didn't know what it was she felt for Bickslow, but she refused to make the same mistake twice. She paused just a couple inches from his face and whispered, "Thank you, Bix." Then gently pressed her lips to his. She had no idea what she was doing, but she did know that she would wait for a reaction of any kind from him, even if it was repulsion.

She had thanked him, for what he had no clue. But, that train of thought was immediately thrown out the window when her soft lips had timidly pressed to his. She was nervous, and he figured she was going out on a limb and still so broken from before… _I'm just a rebound, _he thought sourly. He didn't want to be second-best. Not anymore.

Just then, a familiar voice popped into his head, and time literally froze. The slight tremble in her lips stopped and she had paused mid-breath. _"You seem to win at everything, Bickslow,"_ the voice said.

_"Loke?! Get the fuck outta my head you stupid lion cub!"_

_ "Look, I know what you're thinking. And the only reason I haven't forced my gate open to kick your ass for touching my Princess is because I'm under strict orders to not interfere." _He paused for only a moment before continuing, _"Don't discount how she feels. She may have been heartbroken over Natsu, but something has happened. A shift. I don't know what it means, but her soul is somehow connected to yours."_

Bickslow stopped all thinking whatsoever at Loke's words. Her soul was connected to his… _"Could this have something to do with me saving her using my magic?"_ He didn't want that to be the answer at all, but he had to know. And the stupid cat seemed to have some answers.

_"I don't know. She doesn't know what she feels for you, but she knows it's more than friendship. She's taking a chance, here. Also… Don't be a dick. Lucy would never jump on _anyone_ as a rebound…"_

With those last words ringing in his ears, time started back up and he realized there was only one thing to do. He returned the kiss with all of the emotion he held deep within him. The fear of her dying in his arms, bringing her back from the abyss, the happiness he felt when she cracked jokes and scared him half to death, and the sense of belonging that welled in his chest even now. She seemed a little startled that he had responded so fervently, but he couldn't help it. He needed her to know that he would be whatever she needed. They were connected somehow, and he wouldn't let a true connection like this one go easily. A light moan escaped her mouth, and as she parted her lips to let it out he took his chance and deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers and sliding his tongue along her own. She pulled him closer to her, since she could only move so far, and he placed one hand on the back of her neck and molded himself to her as best as possible. He reached up with his other hand and intertwined their fingers. He could stay like this forever.

~Outside~

"Damn, Mira. You wanna smack me a little harder next time? I think I might still have some feeling in my pinky finger…" Laxus pouted at the abuse he had received from his mate. Yeah, mate. He had finally settled down, and it was with the hottest chick in the guild.

She spun on her heel and glared at him, barely containing her fury. She spoke very slowly, making sure he heard every word she said, "Lucy is having a very hard time right now. You need to show some compassion, Sparky."

"Sparky?! Alright, She-Devil!" he retorted. _Damnit, that was lame._

She just stared at him. "… Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Her anger seemed to have evaporated at Laxus' lack of a witty reply.

He sighed, moving to wrap her in a hug. He pressed his nose to her hair and breathed her heavenly scent in. "Sorry."

She leaned into his broad chest, nuzzling the small portion of his chest that showed through his purple shirt. She loved the warmth that his fur coat provided, and she was fully encased in all things Laxus. With a devious smirk, she said "Well, how will you make it up to me? Without using your… manliness… to apologize…"

He shuddered, "Can you not say 'manly' anything? It makes me think I'm cuddling with a tiny Elfman."

She giggled, and leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw. "I'm sure Elfman can't keep you happy like I can. He's _too_ manly for that." Laxus only nodded in agreement. "Now, how are you going to apologize?"

After thinking for a second, he smirked at her. He knew how much she enjoyed prying into other people's lives, and what better way to make it up to her than to help her with that? "Well, there's a window around the corner that sits right above the couch Lucy is sitting on, and I know for a fact that the curtains aren't closed all the way."

Mira perked up at the prospect of being able to see what they were doing inside. Thoughts of tiny blonde-haired, green-eyed babies swam through her mind. She wanted happiness for Lucy so badly. _Maybe Bickslow isn't so bad… he could fill that role nicely._ She started to plan how she could make it happen, while still giving Lucy the time she needed to mend her heart.

"That's not all. I can hear everything they're saying inside, Mira."

She looked up at him, wide-eyed. Mira couldn't help but beam at her mate. "If this goes well, you'll be forgiven," she said, eyeing his cocky grin with one of her own. "You're not off the hook yet."

Laxus led his mate around to the window and let her stand in front of him so they could both see. As they watched the events inside unfold, he narrated the conversation in her ear. She had to stifle a giggle when he started talking, doing his best to mimic Lucy's voice when he said, _"I don't know what this is."_ He sighed, this was going to absolutely devastate his friend. "She's gonna kill him, Mira…"

Mira stiffened, thinking he meant literally, but with his body language, with how tense he was over the single sentence Lucy had said, she knew differently. Laxus had told her a long time ago how he had met up with Bickslow—they both got thrown out of the same strip club for sneaking in, except Bickslow was getting beaten to a pulp and refused to fight back. He had lost control of his magic just before Laxus was able to intervene, and almost killed one bouncer by forcing him to bash his own head into a wall. Laxus had shocked Bickslow enough that he lost his focus, and dragged him away from the scene. He was able to convince Bickslow to join Fairy Tail, but only if Laxus promised to never abandon him. Apparently, the guy had some serious issues, and he had no idea how to deal with them; he had latched on to Laxus as soon as he found out they were both mages. Laxus had assumed it was because of his magic, that he had been abandoned at a young age, but he never asked Bickslow about it.

Mira nudged Laxus and brought him back to reality, asking, "What are they saying?"

Closing his eyes, only focusing on what was being said, and not the guarded expression on his friend's face, he narrated. "Blondie said there's a lot going on, but he makes her smile. He asked what she wanted and she told him to close his eyes. Said he had to trust her." He paused, laughing a little inside. Bickslow didn't trust anyone, not even his team; sure, they worked together, and the team was really the only friends he had, but he kept everyone at arm's length. He opened his eyes and looked inside when no one said anything. _Shit, he trusts her._ There Bickslow knelt with closed eyes, in front of the blonde mage, and she had a hand on each side of his face. She seemed to be studying him, and trying to decide something, but he couldn't see her face to get a definitive answer.

_"Do you really wish you didn't have it?"_

_ "Have what?" _

_ "Your magic."_

"What?!" Mira almost screamed, remembering at the last second that they needed to be silent. _Bickslow, why would you say something like that?_ "Laxus, what is he saying? I can't hear them…" She slowly turned and saw her mate had retreated into himself again. He looked distraught, and downright surprised. She placed a hand in his and squeezed him, a small sign that she was here if he needed.

_He doesn't want his magic?! What the fuck?!_ Laxus couldn't understand it. He didn't want to understand—he just wanted to beat Bickslow until he took it back. If he never had his magic, they never would have met. Laxus would never have had such a great friend, even though he was closed off from everyone. He couldn't imagine having gone through what Ivan had done to him without knowing Bickslow. His mind was tipping back and forth, and his body started to follow, slowly leaning from one side to another. Mira steadied him, turning quickly in place to do so. She grabbed him just under the arms and pinched the tender skin there. He shook his head and looked ready to hit her until he saw who it was.

"You don't have to do this…"

"It's okay, you might want to turn around. They agreed to talk about it later. Also, never bring that shit up to _anyone_. This was only supposed to be between them, and from what I can tell, he's just as surprised as we are that she knows that about him."

Mira simply nodded her head and turned back around. Lucy was studying Bickslow's face again, with his eyes once again closed. She watched as her friend traced a finger down the odd mage's facial tattoo. She felt some strange magic tingling in the air, and when Laxus shuddered, she knew he felt it too. Lucy jumped, then put her hands back on his cheeks. Looking at Bickslow's face, trying to figure out how he was dealing with Lucy's weird behavior, Mira silently gasped. He looked so calm, so at peace. She had never noticed how much tension he constantly held within him until she saw him like this—it was all gone, and Lucy seemed to be the key to it. A single tear fell down her cheek at the beauty of it. There were no more thoughts of their beautiful future babies, only how magical this moment was. Suddenly, she felt like an intruder into their solitude. Technically, she was… But this was so much more than she had anticipated from the two. Originally, she thought she would have some juicy news to torture Lucy or Bickslow with later as she attempted to set them up. But now? Now, she wanted to turn away.

_"Thank you, Bix,"_ Laxus repeated Lucy's words, still mimicking her voice. They both gasped as she closed the space between them, and kissed Bickslow. He sat completely still for only a few seconds before he tilted his head and kissed her back forcefully. Laxus could feel the overwhelming emotions wafting off of his friend, and was dumbstruck. He had been with Bickslow before when picking up chicks, each acting as the other's wingman. He'd seen Bickslow make out with some random at a bar and take her wherever they went, but this was so much more than that. With the others, back in the day, he was just a tool women would use, and he seemed to know it. They watched in complete shock as the two molded to each other as if they were always meant to be that way.

"Oh my…" Mira put a fist to her chest and backed away, a blush creeping up her neck. "Laxus, let's go back. They'll let us know when they're ready."

With only a nod, Laxus followed. _Lucy, I don't know what game you're playing, but you'd better not hurt him,_ was all he thought on the matter before sitting down on one of the chairs on the front porch. He pulled Mira into his lap, and snuggled her. "We didn't see or hear anything. Bickslow will most likely know we're lying if he asks, but he'll appreciate that we're willing to be discreet."

"Agreed. They seem perfect for each other, don't they?" Mira sighed happily, hoping that everything would turn out well for the two inside. _They're both broken… maybe they can fix each other…_ She closed her eyes and listened to the dulcet sounds of the rain pattering on the street and the few notes coming from Laxus' headphones.

~Inside~

Lucy had no idea a kiss could be this way. She had waited for what felt like a lifetime for him to respond to her lips on his, and had noticed that a slight tremble had started when she thought he would reject her. She felt the faintest of echoes of Loke's magic, but brushed it off. _Silly playboy is probably getting all cranky in the Spirit World, _she thought. When Bickslow's lips twitched, she prepared herself for the worst, and was definitely surprised when he let out a groan low in his throat and kissed her back. It seemed as if a dam had burst inside of him, and he could no longer hold in his emotions. Images flashed across her mind: her lying lifeless in his arms, a glowing gold orb inside of her and his glowing green eyes, the two of them laughing together. Then, a feeling she hadn't felt since her mother had died. Belonging. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her at how good it felt to belong, and of course at the fact that he was devouring her with that wonderful mouth of his. When he deepened the kiss and began to caress her tongue with his own, creating a strange dance in her mouth, the only thing that came to her was, _Oh… wow._ Sure, any number of jokes about him really being good with his tongue could have surfaced, but Lucy was too overwhelmed by everything happening that her body started running on instinct.

She pulled him closer, needing more contact with him. There was a part of her that was thankful that he wasn't wearing the cumbersome outfit he usually wore to the guild, because it allowed her to fully appreciate his muscles rippling and contracting against her as their torsos met. His hand tangled in her hair and he intertwined their fingers with the other. As he pulled away, she whimpered at the loss of his sweet lips moving against hers, and the life-giving and glorious air that blew across her face and down her neck seemed to be sent from the heavens. Chills ran down her spine as he kissed and nipped along her jaw. Her eyes had closed at some point, and she couldn't care if the entire world burnt down around them.

It ended all too soon as he pressed one last kiss to the corner of her mouth and sighed heavily. Opening their eyes and looking at each other, Bickslow said, "… Wow…"

Lucy could only nod. She was still swimming in a sea of hormones, and couldn't seem to put any words together to form a sentence. Instead, she smiled at him and squeezed the hand that was still holding hers.

Seeming to come back to himself, Bickslow tried to pull his hand away, looking ashamed. "I-I'm sorry… that was probably a little. Much…?" He looked at her uncertainly, waiting for her to freak out. He didn't notice the smile on her face, or the way she just looked at him without seeing anything else in the room. He was too wrapped up in his own negative thoughts to see anything. _God, way to freak her out, ass. If she could run, she'd be out that door already._

Sensing the negativity starting to consume him, Lucy leaned in and sweetly pressed a kiss to his forehead. It was innocent, but he seemed to snap out of it just before she said, "Nope, it was perfect." She let out a girlish giggle at the thought of her first kiss being with this man. _I don't know much about him, but I feel like we've known each other forever._

"How do you do that?"

Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "Do what? Giggle?"

He smiled at her, "No, how do you make me feel… safe?"

She stared. There was nothing else she could do. She made him feel safe? She didn't know how she made him feel that way, but her heart swelled with pride at his words. She shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Probably the same way you make me feel like I belong." She sighed. _Is this moving too fast? I'm so confused. I know I feel safe and wanted, but I don't want him to think I'm using him._ Rage welled in her at the thought of someone using Bickslow for anything. She tamped it down and decided to think on it later, when he was asleep.

"I-I… do?" He didn't know what to think. He usually only left people with a bad taste in their mouths or ready to run at the first chance. But, Lucy was different. She accepted him. Laxus was the only other person to accept him, and the team followed suit because he was already a part of the picture when Freed, then Evergreen, joined.

"Mm-hmm!" She replied enthusiastically, even nodding to make her point. She lowered their joined hands to her lap and played with his fingers, smiling uncontrollably. She heard him chuckle and when she looked up, she saw him genuinely smiling. Lucy wanted to stay in their own little bubble forever. She really enjoyed seeing him so relaxed.

Of course, their bubble had to burst when pain lanced through her leg. Lucy doubled over, letting out a loud groan and squeezing Bickslow's hand. His eyes widened, fear consuming him. _Oh god, it's getting worse! Did the numbing agent wear off?_ After she took a few deep breaths, she looked at him and his heart broke at the pain in her eyes. "Should I go get Laxus now? I think they have something that might help."

"Don't leave me…" It was pathetic, but she wanted the comfort he gave her.

Bickslow looked at her for a second, then decided he didn't have anything to hide from Laxus or Mira (or anyone else for that matter), as long as Lucy was okay. He turned his head and called out, "Come on in." The door immediately opened, and Bickslow saw Mira blush when she noticed them holding hands. He couldn't help a light blush covering his own cheeks, but he looked to Laxus and said, "I think it's getting worse. Or the medicine wore off…"

_He's scared._ Laxus hadn't seen Bickslow look like that in a very long time. It was then that he realized there must be a real connection between the two. _I'll have to talk with Blondie later on… figure out her intentions with him._ He walked up to the couple and said, "I'm gonna call Porlyusica. Gramps said I had to call her and have her look at the wound. Guess she's willing to do a consultation even though she's training Wendy right now."

Lucy nodded, gritting her teeth. She could tell that her pain was worrying Bickslow, so she tried to mask it as best as possible. It was excruciating, nonetheless. She pulled Bickslow closer to her and cuddled into his chest. _I don't care what they see or think, _was her only thought as Laxus said someone needed to get her bandages off.

Thankfully, Mira volunteered and quickly strode around the coffee table and grabbed the scissors. She made use of her skills in bandaging patients in the infirmary and made quick work of Lucy's bandages. Mira gasped as she saw the extent of the wound on Lucy's leg, seeing for the first time that it travelled from her ankle to her hip; in some places, the wound went clear to the bone. She placed a hand over her mouth and sat back on her heels looking at Lucy.

Lucy gave her a strained smile as she saw the Takeover mage's response. "That bad, huh?"

Mira could only nod.

Laxus walked around the table to stand next to Mira, but was looking at the Lacrima as he attempted to contact the healer. He briefly looked at Mira, and when he saw the pain on her face, looked at Lucy's injury. "Holy shit! How are you not screaming your fucking face off right now?!" He yelled, just as Porlyusica's face showed up on the Lacrima.

Lucy looked to Bickslow and squeezed his hand, cuddling closer into his chest and taking the strength she needed from him. He held her as best as he could without coming into contact with her leg, and ran his fingers through her hair. When he noticed that it was still damp and un-brushed, he moved his hand down to her shoulders and rubbed slow circles along them. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the injury marring her beautiful flesh again. Flashes of when he woke up next to her ran through his mind.

"Well, show me the injury, boy!" Porlyusica's voice brought everyone to attention, except Lucy who was concentrating on blocking out as much pain as possible.

Laxus turned the Lacrima and relayed the information he had been given to the old woman. He slowly moved from Lucy's ankle to her hip and back for the woman to get a good look at it.

Silence permeated the room as they awaited the healer's response. "She will be fine."

A collective sigh ran through the four mages at her words. Bickslow visibly relaxed, but still held Lucy as her pain had not yet gone away. She was starting to whimper, unable to hold the pain at bay any longer. He bent down and whispered, "I've got you. Don't worry, I'm here."

Laxus and Mira were absolutely speechless at Bickslow's actions. They hadn't known he could be so tender and caring toward another human, and had thought his affections were reserved for his babies only.

Porlyusica cleared her throat and continued, "If you don't want the girl to go into shock from the pain, then clean her wound with the grey liquid Makarov gave you. It will burn, and you'll have to hold her down, but it will also remove anything that could cause bacteria to grow and will speed the healing process. Afterwards, wrap her leg and change the bandages twice daily. No water on it until it's healed. I will check on her myself in two months when we have returned. She should be healed by then."

Two months. Two whole months of not really being able to move. Just before the call was ended, Lucy asked, "When will I be able to walk?"

Porlyusica sighed, clearly aggravated with having to deal with humans and their questions. "When the scab forms, you won't have to wear the bandage anymore. That will take a few weeks to happen though. When the scar is healed, you will have to go through physical therapy to build the damaged muscles in your leg back up enough to walk. If you have more questions, ask Makarov."

With that, the Lacrima went dark.

"S-Scar?" Lucy dared not look down at her leg. Based on Mira's reaction, the damage was immense. _Physical therapy? Two months?_ Her mind whirled with thoughts, and she was truly terrified. She didn't think she would make it. _What about my house? My stuff? My team?! OH GOD, MY TEAM! _Everything stopped. Her mind finally coming to a halt. Her team would find out that she was hurt and would want to take care of her. She gripped Bickslow tighter, a new fear running through her. There was some part of her deep down that recoiled from the thought of her healing without Bickslow.

"Lucy," Mira gently placed a hand on her uninjured leg, gaining only a frightened look from the blonde mage. She felt for the young woman, and tried her best to console her. "We'll make sure your team knows you're safe. They can come get you when it's okay to move you…"

"No."

Lucy looked up in surprise at Bickslow's stern face. _Had he really…_ Before she could form a response, he continued.

"Lucy needs time away. Her team is crazy destructive and will probably only make it harder on her. Laxus, you've seen it. She's the one that gets thrown around like a ragdoll in the middle of their stupid fights, and then has to clean up the mess they make…"

_How does he know all that?,_ Lucy wondered. _He must have noticed me before…_ She just looked at Bickslow, her surprise and fear turning to gratitude.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean she can just stay here," Laxus shot back.

"Why not? If she wants to stay here, she can. I don't mind. I'll take a break from missions to help her out, and her team can come visit here if they want," Bickslow pointed out, anger started to boil inside of him. _Laxus, why are you trying to take her away?_

"Bickslow," Mira interjected, "That's very sweet of you to offer, but Lucy can always stay in the infirmary at the guild. Someone is always there, in case she needs anything. Besides, what about her own apartment? She has rent that has to be paid." She had a certain gentility in her eyes, letting Bickslow know she wasn't trying to attack him at all, just pointing out facts he hadn't thought of.

"I'm sure Master can figure something out for her apartment if she stays in the infirmary," Laxus agreed.

"Umm…" Lucy cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "I don't want to leave."

Bickslow smiled internally as he recalled her telling him the same thing earlier when she had told him not to contact her team.

"What?" Mira asked.

"Why not, Blondie?" Laxus was shocked.

"Gee, thanks. Ass." Bickslow looked up at Laxus, slightly hurt that he couldn't understand why Lucy would want to be near him. He stuck his tongue out in his usual manner, putting yet another wall up to guard against being hurt.

"I just want to know why she wants to be here rather than anywhere else…" Laxus looked like a kicked puppy. He had seen right away that his poor wording had injured his friend's pride. He wouldn't apologize to Bickslow—it wasn't like him—but the look on his face told his friend that he was sorry.

"Because," Lucy began. She snuggled marginally closer to Bickslow as she continued, "I like being here. Bix is right, my team is insane, and will most likely hurt me on accident if they try to care for me like this."

"And what about when you can move around again?" Mira asked, trying to keep the rise of emotion in the room to a minimum.

Lucy looked at Bickslow, almost asking him what he thought. He gave her the smallest of nods. "I'll stay until I'm healed fully. As long as I'm welcome here, I'll stay." She turned fully to him at that point and said, "I don't know how you're gonna take a hiatus from missions though…"

"We'll worry about that later," Laxus said, relaxing. _Bix wants her here, she wants to be here. Nothing I can do._

Mira slowly turned and started pulling supplies out of the basket she had brought. The Master had figured, with the description Bickslow gave him of the events and a brief consultation with Porlyusica, that these would be the needed ingredients for Lucy's recovery. He had given the list to Mira and she had packed everything. She noted now, that they would need more supplies later on, but decided that she would bring more by in a few days' time.

Lucy tensed at the sight of the grey liquid Mira pulled out of the basket. _She said it will hurt…_ "Is it time, then?" She asked, worry lacing her voice.

Mira nodded solemnly. She turned and pushed the table to the other side of the room. "We'll need a sheet for the floor. Lucy, you'll need to lay there so the guys can hold you down while I clean the wound, okay?"

Lucy nodded, and Laxus left the room to get what was needed. He came back with a black silk sheet. _Black silk, Bickslow?, _Lucy chuckled in her head. When she looked at his face, she saw a blush creep across his cheeks.

"Okay," Mira said, "You guys move her onto the floor. Bickslow, you take Lucy's hands. Laxus, her feet." She paused, waiting for the guys to do as she ordered. Once Lucy was on the floor, Mira looked around and saw the shreds of Lucy's pants lying in a heap. She grabbed a section, folded it, and handed it to Lucy. "Put this in your mouth to bite down on. It might help with the pain."

Lucy took the cloth and looked at Bickslow. "I'm not going anywhere," he said reassuringly. His babies floated down to the ground and sat on both sides of her. Lucy smiled at each of them, and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to them. She put the cloth in her mouth, and looked into Bickslow's eyes as he hovered over her, holding her hands in place.

"Okay, Lucy. Take a deep breath," came Mira's voice from below her.

Lucy closed her eyes, breathed deeply and thought only of Bickslow's comforting eyes as Mira started to pour the liquid on her leg. She bit down onto the cloth and grunted, trying to hold still as best as she could. Tears leaked out of her eyes. _It feels like acid._ Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. Finally, she couldn't take the pain as Mira started to smooth the liquid further into the wound, moving closer and closer toward the exposed bone. When she touched the bone, Lucy screamed out in agony, still holding onto the makeshift bit and thrashing to get away from it all. Bickslow and Laxus' grips tightened, attempting to keep her from hurting herself more as Mira worked as quickly as she could. The pain ebbed for only a moment before Mira touched another portion of her bone with the liquid.

Lucy froze. The pain didn't come. Suddenly, she was thrust back into reality as the pain in her leg hit her ten times worse than before. She let loose one last scream, finally dropping the cloth from her mouth, and begging for it to stop. She saw Bickslow's pained eyes. Then, all she saw was black.

* * *

**So, how was it? Tell me what you think of the interactions between Lucy and Bickslow. I love reading your reviews (even if it's a negative one). Until next time!**

**Note: I have classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, so I apologize in advance if I'm not able to update for the next couple of days.**


	5. Devoured

**A/N: So, I may have to start buttering the doors just to get my big head through them—your amazing reviews have given me such a confidence boost, that my ego has swelled my head ridiculously! Lol. I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this, as I'm enjoying writing it. I definitely worried that I took their relationship too fast, or that I wasn't writing it well, but you wonderful readers have put my mind at ease. Especially some fabulous ladies that have messaged me back and forth. Talking about their word porn and Bickslow tongues! (You naughty things, you!) On to the story!**

* * *

_Lucy froze. The pain didn't come. Suddenly, she was thrust back into reality as the pain in her leg hit her ten times worse than before. She let loose one last scream, finally dropping the cloth from her mouth, and begging for it to stop. She saw Bickslow's pained eyes. Then, all she saw was black._

Her screams would haunt him for the rest of his life. In all his time as a mage, Bickslow had heard and seen many horrible things. Hell, he had even made some of them happen, especially during Fantasia. As Lucy had started to feel the pain in her leg from the grey liquid Mira was pouring on the injury, her entire body had tensed. He had held so much admiration for her determination in that moment. He could see it was excruciating, could hear the slight sizzle as what he could only describe as acid was poured into the gaping flesh; yet, this wonderful, beautiful, brave woman whose hands he pinned to the floor held herself as still as possible. Her eyes were clamped shut as if the pain could be blocked out if she couldn't see. He thanked Mavis that he didn't have to see the heart-wrenching pain in those eyes. Not again. He wanted to wipe away her tears, and almost moved his hand to do so, _She isn't bucking like a wild stallion, Mira must have been wrong._ But, just as he was about to move his hand away, and give her some sort of reassurance that he was still there, Mira starting rubbing the liquid further into the wound, making sure it was getting everything it needed to. That was when Bickslow nearly died. Her scream. She had somehow managed to keep the tattered cloth from her pants in her mouth through it, but her agonized scream was almost more than he could bear.

He looked to Laxus, while struggling to keep Lucy in place. He could only assume that his eyes mirrored those of his friend. Terrified. Distraught. Unable to deal with everything. He didn't know why Laxus, of all people, would look so distressed over Lucy's pain, but Bickslow could only imagine that it had something to do with his growing compassion for their guildmates. When it was decided that Laxus would become the next guildmaster, once Gramps thought he was ready, Laxus had taken a greater interest in the happenings of the guild. Though he griped constantly about Gramps being lazy and pushing his work off on his grandson so he could stare at the women in the guild, Laxus still cared. He noticed that Natsu and Lisanna were getting closer, that Erza started taking very specific missions to possibly meet up with a certain blue-haired mage, that Reedus was taking more interest in painting landscapes than the guildmembers. He saw it all. _Maybe it's just him growin' up,_ Bickslow thought. He looked back down to Lucy when he noticed that she had stopped fighting. He glanced quickly at Mira and saw that she was about to smooth more of the liquid into an especially deep gash, and forced his eyes back to Lucy. _I'll be here, if she needs me. Right here._ He stared at her face, and saw in his peripherals when Mira touched the sensitive area.

Lucy's eyes shot open, and everything seemed to stop for Bickslow. She looked confused, and then the pain seemed to hit her all at once. The cloth dropped from her mouth, and she begged him, "Please, Bix. Make it stop. It hurts. AHHHHHHH!" She thrashed her head back and forth, and Bickslow could tell by how much she was moving that Laxus was starting to have a hard time containing her legs without hurting her further. She begged and begged. She didn't seem to see Bickslow at all, but she knew he was there. "Please! Baby… NO MORE!" One last scream ripped from her throat, her body arching at an odd angle from the floor, and then her eyes rolled back and she was gone. Her body stopped fighting, and Bickslow instantly let go of her wrists.

"Lucy! Oh god. Not again…. Please not again…" He was utterly panicked. He put his hands on her cheeks, feeling for warmth, and was finally able to brush her tears away. His breath quickened as he struggled to figure out whether she was okay.

"Bickslow."

He didn't hear anything. He could only see Lucy, laying there just as she had earlier. _She's so cold. Not again._ In his mind, she was as cold as she had been earlier; in reality, however, she was breathing fine and just lying there on the floor. Passed out. He was starting to get dizzy as his breathing quickened further. He couldn't get enough air, no matter what he did. Lucy. Gone.

"BICKSLOW!"

His eyes shot up to Laxus, whose face had gone from worry over Lucy to worry over his own friend. How could he explain what was happening? Bickslow looked back down at Lucy, fear overwhelming him. _I just got you back… Please…_ "… Don't leave me," he whispered. "Please… not again."

"She's gonna be f—" Mira started before Bickslow snapped his head up to meet her gaze. She was taken aback by the terror that shone from his eyes as they started to glow. _Bickslow…_

"She will be fine," he said, his voice strong and clear. "I'll make sure of it." He looked back at Lucy, rubbing her cheeks once more before focusing his magic on her soul. _There._ Just as before it was glowing gold, only this time it was shining brightly, almost blinding him. _She's… healthy._ He furrowed his brow and continued to watch. The memory of their kiss filtered into his mind, except he felt a strong hand tangling in his hair, and another gripping the hand he had pressed to the cheek of… _It's _her_ memory? How is that possible?!_ He continued to stare at her soul, completely mesmerized.

Before Mira could finish telling Bickslow that Lucy would be fine and had just passed out from the pain, he had looked at her with glowing, terrified eyes. She had no idea someone could look so lost and alone, until she saw it in him. He looked back down at Lucy after assuring she would be fine, and then his eyes started shining brighter. It was an indication that he was using his magic, but Mira had no idea what he could possibly be doing. _I thought he had to look into their eyes._ She had finished with the liquid and was about to begin bandaging Lucy when the green glow from his eyes filled the room. A surge of magic washed across everyone, and then Mira and Laxus saw a bright, golden light shining from Lucy's chest.

_Bickslow, what the hell is this power?!, _was all Laxus could think. He had known the Seith mage for years, and had never seen him do anything remotely as complex as this. He knew the extent of his friend's powers—they were a team, and had to know where the others were weakest, so they could compensate—and this was definitely not something in his wheelhouse. Sure, Bickslow could see souls, and he could control lost souls he collected or the souls of those who looked into his eyes, but powering a soul like this? Laxus could feel Bickslow's magic flowing from him, and small green slivers of energy started to waver off of his body and into Lucy. He never took his eyes off of her.

"Bickslow." Nothing. "Bickslow!" He was deaf to the world. Lucy was the only thing that mattered. A drop of sweat poured down her face, her body's exertion in keeping the pain bottled up as long as she did finally having taken its toll. Bickslow noticed that, though.

His magic instantly stopped, though his eyes still glowed. He kept an eye on her soul, though he wasn't feeding his magic into it anymore. _She's safe. Thank Mavis, she's safe._ He lowered his head to her shoulder, his cheek pressed to hers, still kneeling by her head. Finally, he closed his eyes and stopped his watch on her beautiful golden soul. And wept.

Mira and Laxus could only watch as they saw a new and completely unexpected side of the resident pervert in the guild. Relief had danced across his strong features before he lowered his head to Lucy's shoulder and wept. Neither mage had ever seen him cry. The two mates gave each other a sad glance, Laxus nodding to Lucy's leg and Mira looking down to see she still hadn't bandaged the wound. She focused on the task at hand, refusing to let her mind wander to what was playing out mere feet from her. Seeing Bickslow cry was like watching Elfman mourn Lisanna's death. Mira's heart broke with every sob that left him, and before she knew it, she was crying as well. With a sniffle, she finished tending the wound and turned to put away the supplies. Laxus took the basket from her, and pointed out the front door.

"I'll meet you outside in a minute," he whispered to her. He turned to take the basket down the hall and into Bickslow's bathroom. When he returned, his friend was still huddled around Lucy, but his body-wracking sobs had turned into shudders and the occasional sniffle. He none-too-delicately placed a hand on Bickslow's shoulder, squatting down to look at him.

Bickslow raised his head, refusing to look at Laxus. _Shit, I must look like the biggest pussy in the world to him. He'll never let me live this down._ How could he look his friend in the eyes? He had lost it completely, used some crazy innate magic he didn't even know he possessed until today, and then bawled like a baby in front of the one person he admired most.

"Look at me, man," Laxus said sternly. Hey, he just couldn't manage to get a coddling tone to come out of him, that's what Mira was for. He waited a minute before he grabbed Bickslow's face and turned it, their eyes meeting. "I don't know what that shit was you just did—"

Bickslow rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the emotions whirling within him. "No worries, man!" He stuck his tongue out, trying to appear normal.

"Don't play dumb. You care for Blondie." Blunt. Always blunt with Laxus. "I've got some serious shit to talk to you about, but not now." He looked down at Lucy's calm form, sweating with matted hair, but a contented look on her face.

Bickslow couldn't look at his leader anymore. He turned and looked at Lucy, feeling like a total failure. He couldn't believe he had lost it like that in front of anyone. That wasn't like him at all. He was normally so good at holding his emotions in check. _What are you doing to me, Lucy?_

"She's good for you, y'know that?"

He stopped. "Don't know what ya mean, bro!" _Try to play it cool._

Laxus only sighed. "Well, I can tell you this: Blondie's not going anywhere. Not after you laid that kind of a kiss on her. You've got her hook line and sinker." He paused, waiting for a reaction of some sort from his friend. Nothing. "Before you say anything, no. I'm not telling anyone. That's your shit. But…."

"But, what?" He couldn't stop staring at her. The memory of their kiss riddling his mind wholly inarticulate. He figured Laxus would know something. He didn't care who knew he had kissed Lucy, because she had been the one to start it all.

"Shit. Talk to me if you want to, okay?" With that, he stood up and walked outside, slamming the front door.

Bickslow could only chuckle at how horrible Laxus could be at communication sometimes. "Thanks, man," he said, knowing Laxus could hear him just fine through the door. Noticing the sweat glistening on Lucy's skin, Bickslow stood up ready to get a bowl of water and a washcloth to help clean her up a little bit.

"There's no need, I will clean up the Princess." There was the pink-haired maid spirit of Lucy's standing in front of him with a bowl and a washcloth ready to clean her. He could only stare blankly, trying to remember which one she was. He had never gotten to see all of her spirits, and especially hadn't had a chance to learn the names of any of them.

"You're one of her spirits…"

"Yes, I am Virgo. I anticipate punishment later for my delayed arrival. But, until then, I will help the Princess in any way she needs." She shot him a mischievous glance, then walked past him to begin tending to Lucy.

Bickslow just stood there, not knowing what to do now.

"She loves tea. With honey," Virgo said while still cleaning Lucy's arms and neck.

"O-Oh. Okay," with some sort of direction, Bickslow went into his kitchen and started the tea he had mentioned making earlier… Before that kiss. He stood there, lost in thought, until he heard the kettle whistle. Preparing the tea cups and grabbing the honey, he brought everything into the living room and set it down on the coffee table. Virgo had apparently taken the liberty to change Lucy into a tank top and shorts, since she had dirtied the clothes he had let her borrow. I twinge of sadness hit him as he thought about how good she looked in his shirt.

"You have sped her healing, did you know that?" The spirit looked at him with seemingly blank eyes, though he could see the faintest hints of mischief lurking beneath the surface.

"No. I've never done anything like that before. Well, before today," he ran his hands through his hair, trying not to think about her lying lifeless in his arms.

"She will be fine. The Princess is stronger than most give her credit for." Virgo looked lovingly at Lucy, and it was then that Bickslow realized she had the same sort of connection with her spirits as he did with his babies. They meant everything to her, and she to them.

"You know she'll be staying here until she's healed?" He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yes, and I have taken the liberty to pack her things—while making sure that nothing will limit her movement with her injury."

Bickslow nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"He won't ever admit it, but he's glad you saved her," she said, cocking her head to the side.

He looked at her, confused. "Who?"

"Big brother. Leo." She smiled, thinking about how upset Leo had been when the Spirit King had disallowed him from forcing his gate open. He had told Leo that no one could interfere with the events that were about to take place, or it could jeopardize Lucy's life. All of her spirits had felt her life leaving her, and had watched forlornly from the Spirit World. They all thought she would die then. Until this strange mage had used his magic to bring her soul back to her, stronger than ever. He didn't know that they were destined to be together—this was the only reason his magic had done what it had done. He didn't know that he had made the final move to tie them together. They were bound, and would not willingly separate from each other, though neither knew why.

"So, that _was_ him in my head?!"

She giggled, placing a small hand over her mouth. The chains on her wrists rattled unsettlingly. "Yes. He could sense your unease at the Princess' actions, and decided you might need a little help… how did he say it? 'Getting his head out of his ass'?" She giggled again.

Bickslow looked down at the blonde beauty still laying on his floor. Why hadn't he moved her yet? Just then, he bent down and gingerly picked her up, setting her back on the couch and making sure she had a pillow to keep her comfortable.

Virgo watched the man's actions. She looked down at the floor and saw the wooden totems sitting where they had surrounded the Princess, giving her comfort any way they could. She smiled at the souls within them, and waved. Turning to look back at Bickslow and the Princess, she saw him tuck a hair behind her ear, and kiss her sweetly on the cheek.

Bickslow moved to pick up the sheet from the floor and put it in the washer for later, but was stopped by the petite woman. She quickly took the sheet from him and walked to his laundry room as if she knew his home by heart—well, she probably did.

"Please sit and relax. She should be waking soon." She said over her shoulder as she left the room.

Bickslow moved the coffee table back into place, pouring himself a cup of tea. He sat down on the floor by Lucy's head and waited. And waited.

Lucy breathed deeply, turning her head to the side and getting a face full of hair. She sputtered, and swatted it away, opening her eyes to see whose hair was trying to kill her. _Blue?_ All she saw was blue. Slowly, the memory of the day ran through her head, then the last memory of burning and Bickslow's pained eyes just before she passed out. That's right, she had passed out from the—_Wait… my leg doesn't hurt!_

Bickslow turned around at Lucy's choking noises, and laughed as she tried to swat him away. _She seems back to normal._ She was looking down at her bandaged leg, and seemed rather confused at her change of clothes. Before he could say anything, she looked at him. He could hear the blood rushing out of his head, the pounding of his heart threatening to deafen him, as he gazed into her chocolate eyes.

"Hey," she said meekly.

"Hey yourself." He was transfixed on her eyes. _How does she feel? Is she okay? Is there something I should do? _"You okay?"

"Well," she started, looking back down at her leg, "I think a peg leg would have been less painful. But, otherwise I'm fine." She smiled and shrugged, trying to make light of the situation. Noticing that Bickslow hadn't made any attempt at a comeback, she looked back at him. Leaning in towards him slightly, she cocked her head to the side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bix, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She chuckled, then stopped, looking around warily. "Wait, is Mavis running around here somewhere?"

He recalled her screams as he looked into her eyes. The pain she had faced. She was okay, sitting here in front of him, normal as can be. Again and again, the screams echoed in his mind. Her pleas for him to make it all stop. Then, one word forced his mind to a halt, "Baby." It was a word he used all the time with his souls, and wasn't anything that special. But she had used it for _him_, as a plea to _him_, Bickslow. _"Please! Baby… NO MORE!" _circled around and around, making him feel faint.

Lucy shook Bickslow, starting to get worried. He had seriously zoned out on her, and now he wasn't responding at all. _Oh god, I broke Bickslow!_

For him. Did she mean it? _It was probably just a heat of the moment thing. Nothing more._ She had called him "Baby"? He couldn't tell why it meant so much to him. Well, that's a lie. He knew exactly why it meant so much. It was the first time anyone had ever called him something other than his name… or "freak, sideshow, creep"… you get the gist. She was the first person to call him something sweet. Sure, he had been with plenty of randoms over the years, but he had never dated any of them. They were looking for a good time, and he was there to provide a service. With his mask on, or eyes closed. Always. There was no love or deep emotional connection with anyone he had ever been with. But, Lucy? She brought him to his knees with a kiss and a word. "You…" Could he really say it? "You're okay. You're really okay."

She let out a sigh of relief at his break from catatonia. "Yes, Ba… Bix. I'm okay."

_What was she about to say?_ _Fuck it. Just ask her._ "What were you about to say?"

_Oh… crap._ Lucy had almost repeated the one word she didn't know if she should regret. She had no clue where they were at. Sure, they had kissed. And, man was that a kiss. But, what she had screamed while in pain, before passing out, had slipped from her mouth—her control was completely gone at that point. There was apparently some part of her that wanted to be with Bickslow, but she had to take it slow. They hardly knew each other, and she couldn't bear to get hurt again.

He placed a hand gently on hers, "Please. Please tell me. I've watched you almost die, scream bloody murder, pass out and make me think you'd died again. I've cried more than I care to admit in one day… and in front of Laxus. All in one day. So please… What were you going to say?" He looked so defeated.

She took in a shaky breath, _Did I really almost die? So, he really saved me… in more ways than one. _She looked into his green eyes, with the adorable red rims around the irises, and decided she might as well jump in head-first. "Baby."

It was hardly more than a whisper, and Bickslow couldn't believe his ears. Surely, he hadn't heard right. "What?"

"Baby!" She said louder, definitely loud enough for him to hear. "It was stupid… I shouldn't have said it…"

"… Why is it… stupid?" He seemed crushed, yet again. There had been a glimmer of hope in him when she had confirmed that single word. But as soon as she had said it was stupid, that hope had disappeared completely. He seemed to be ready to throw all of his walls back up in an instant.

It was then that Lucy really thought about what she knew about Bickslow. He was known for being with a different woman all the time, just like Laxus, but she had never heard anything about him with a girlfriend. That would probably be pretty big news… that is, if he let anyone know about it. She could tell there was something deep down that he hid as best as he could from everyone. _He's cried today… a lot. But, I never saw it… _It dawned on her then. He had cried over her, while she was unconscious. _He said he cried in front of Laxus._ She almost died. In his arms. Then he thought she died during the cleaning. He had been so pained by her screams—she saw it right before she passed out, that look in his eyes. It was tortured. _He _was tortured by her screams.

Bickslow sighed. He had sat there for what felt like an eternity, waiting for her response. She couldn't come up with anything. Or, at least not anything that wouldn't hurt his feelings. He said, "Fuck this," and got ready to get up when she grasped his shirt.

"It's not stupid," she said. There was a crease in her brow that he hadn't noticed before. She was concentrating very hard on something he couldn't name. She looked at him, and pulled him back down to her. "I should have said _I_ was stupid." She put her hand up, halting any protests that may have come from the man in front of her. She cleared her throat, then continued, "I thought it was too soon. But, there's this part of me somewhere that says to hell with it. It keeps pushing me to just go with the flow. To accept whatever this is and ride it off into the sunset." She put her hands on her head, trying to clear it. "I know I'm not making any sense, this doesn't make sense. Part of me thinks we should get to know each other better, and we'll have plenty of time since you've opened your home to me. Thank you for that, by the way. The other part of me says, 'Fuck it! Jump his bones!' and I—" She slapped her hands over her mouth. _I didn't… just… Oh Mavis, help me…._ Her cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red, and her embarrassment was worsened when she heard a familiar bark of laughter come from outside. Laxus. He heard it all. _Damn dragon senses._

"So… you wanna jump my bones?" Bickslow smirked, sticking out his tongue. He had decided to put up his walls.

She hated it. "If you don't put that" (_delicious looking, _she thought)"tongue back in your mouth, I'll rip it out and wear it as a necklace!" She shouted. _How dare he pull back from me like that?!_ She was beyond pissed.

He popped his tongue back into his mouth and stared at her, lips clamped shut. He put his hands up in surrender, looking away.

"Don't. Don't you hide from me…" She reached out and grabbed his chin. He fought and she fell off of the couch in her attempt to win the tug of war with his face.

"Careful!" Bickslow yelled as he caught her before she hit the ground. They looked at each other for a time until Lucy blushed and looked away. Bickslow, confused yet again, said, "What?"

"Can you put me back on the couch… now that…" she paused for effect, trying her best to hide the smile that was attempting to force itself onto her face.

"Now that…?" He was so confused. _But, I like holding her… She's so soft…_

"Now that you've… had the honor of touching my butt?" She couldn't help it any longer. She burst out into a full-on fit of laughter when she heard a loud thud hit the ground outside, and Laxus' laughter filtering in from the closed door. Looking at Bickslow's still confused face, she wiggled and watched the light bulb go off above his head. Lucy smiled as she watched the most adorable blush dance across his cheeks. She felt her face heat up, but decided it was time to up the ante. She wiggled again.

He looked down at the blonde in his arms. He was groping her while she was injured. And she was laughing about it? One of the two of them was insane, and he was pretty sure it wasn't him. He finally caught on to her intentions when he felt her wiggle against is hand again, and he pinched her. He laughed as she jumped, but all kidding flew out the window when she tried to get away and toppled over in a heap on the floor. "SHIT! Are you okay?!"

Bickslow quickly plucked her off the floor and laid her back on the couch. She was grimacing, and he could tell she had hurt herself in her playful mood. Deciding it would be best to leave it alone, and not make her feel worse about it, he just sat there. "You wouldn't really rip out my tongue, would you?" He looked at her, pouting. "That's my best feature…" He threw on his cockiest grin, trying to get a rise out of her.

Instead, she looked at him and shook her head. "No, it's not."

His face fell. "Then what is?" he prodded, trying to figure out something about the strange woman in front of him.

She smiled, her face lighting up as she took his bait. Her answer made his stomach drop, "Your eyes." She said it simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Noticing the change in his demeanor, she caught his attention and said, "I'm serious. I don't care what you think about your magic, the things associated with it," she ran her hands along his face, paying special attention to his eyes, "or what others might have said about you."

He could only sit there, basking in the glory that was Lucy's touch. It was so gentle and soothing, and her words started to fill a hole in him that he hadn't known was there. "No?" he asked, reveling in every pass her hand made over his mark, his eyes, down his cheeks. Her eyes never left his, and he was able to see the sincerity of her words. It resonated deep within him, and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions he didn't understand.

"No. I was stupid for almost saying that word earlier. Because I should have just said it. I'm tired of being afraid of what might happen, or what others think. I was scared it was too soon, and I would scare you away from me. The thought alone nearly killed me, so I didn't want to say it again… For fear you would reject me… like…"

Her hands stopped their journey around Bickslow's face, and he stopped her by brushing a thumb over her lips. "Shh," he said, furrowing his brow. "That's not gonna happen, Lucy."

Her heart did a backflip. _What?!_

"Look, I've never… had anyone that has actually taken the time to get to know me. The real me. I'm fucked up. Broken. I still don't know why you haven't had someone take you as far away as possible from me. You're… perfect." He sighed and gathered his thoughts to continue. She had to know. "I've done a lot. Messed up a lot, made enemies, had one-night stands with random chicks from bars. Fantasia… I… Don't even have words for the amount of grief I feel for what we did back then." He rubbed his fingers along her knuckles and continued, "I was alone for a long time before Laxus found me. I've never… been in a relationship before. I never let anyone close enough."

She gasped, _He's been so alone._ He looked into her eyes, and all she could see was a lonely blue-haired boy, waiting for someone to care about him.

"You're different somehow. You just got right inside my head, without even trying. You caught me so off-guard, I didn't know what to do. I'm just as confused as you are, but… I-I… Well, I…." _Great, you're stuttering NOW of all times?_

"You… what?... Bickslow?"

"Fuck it." He gave up on words, and dove in for a kiss. It wasn't nearly as overwhelming as the first. He took his time, teasing her lips with his teeth and barely licking her lips before retreating with his tongue. He kept it sweet and loving, trying to show her what he couldn't put into words. Trying to show this crazy woman, who had somehow gotten under the years of armor he had created in a matter of minutes, just how much he cared for her.

She longed for more from the kiss, missing the fire that had been there the first time. She could sense there was something lurking just behind a curtain that she couldn't seem to open. She separated from him, staring slightly agitated, "Bix. I'm not made of glass. If you don't ravage me with that tongue of yours, I'll tackle you and do it myself."

Lucy had caught him completely by surprise. His mind chuckled, _Sure, pick the outspoken one—she's TOTALLY not a match for you, buddy…_ Bickslow could almost feel his subconscious rolling its little eyes at him.

"Time's up."

It was all she said before she tackled him to the floor, ignoring the pain that flared in her leg. She pressed her lips to his, and slid her tongue between his teeth. Once it made contact with his, she moaned low in her throat. Lucy tangled her hands in Bickslow's hair and withdrew her tongue, forcing his head back and trailing kisses and small bites down his jaw and over to his ear. She sucked the lobe into her mouth, and lightly breathed out reveling in the effect that she had on him.

_Holy shit!_, was all he could think. She had tackled him, and turned into a sex-kitten. She was devouring every bit of him, body, mind, and soul. It wasn't just the kiss that had taken his breath away, it was the smile that sat so daintily on her beautiful face as she had pulled away to trail more kisses along his—_Hello! That's my ear… Oh shit…_ Bickslow closed his eyes, placing his hands on Lucy's waist. Her shirt had ridden up in her attack from the couch, so he was surprised when he was met with her amazingly soft skin. Between her torture on his neck now, _that's gonna leave a hickey_, and the feel of her slim waist under his fingers, he was losing control fast. He tried to push her back, and kiss her again, but the moan she let out followed by a breathy, "Bickslow" was his undoing.

Taking enough care not to injure her, he flipped them so she was lying on the floor. She squeaked in surprise, then smiled as he ravaged her mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Just like she had wanted. Neither of them noticed the position they were in, with Bickslow lying between Lucy's legs, pressed firmly to her womanhood. Her legs were spread wide to accommodate the larger man, with her injured leg lying straight out, and her other hooked around his hips.

Bickslow ran one hand up her side, brushing his fingers lightly against the exposed skin as he continued his assault on her mouth. _Gotta… Stop…, _he was trying to fight through the fog of lust that had seemed to consume his mind. He grunted and pushed himself against Lucy when she ran her nails down his back. "Baby…" he had to stop this. "We… Gotta…"

He was silenced by a moan from Lucy and then her lips closing over his again. She had found enough leverage to roll her hips against his, creating the most wonderful friction either had ever experienced. She continued her assault on him, and his control snapped once again. Lifting and pinning her hands above her head, his eyes started to glow with his arousal. She smiled sensuously at seeing the reaction she caused, loving that his control had slipped. He slid a hand down her thigh, and just as he reached the apex of her thighs, he was thrown across the room and into the opposite wall.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

* * *

**Mwahahaha! So evil with these cliffhangers. :D Who's intruded on their happy fun-time now?! Sadly, I won't be able to update until Wednesday night. I have tons of studying that must be done. With that said, I hope you all enjoy this. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! Nighty night!  
On a side note: I would like to inform you all that this most likely won't be super action-packed. I want to focus more on the two of them. Things could change as the story progresses. But, for the time being, there is mostly sunshine and roses for these two (at least, until Bickslow's past comes up...) DUN DUN DUN!  
**


	6. The Intruder

**A/N: Okay, so you're all amazing. I told several people that I was open to suggestions on who the mysterious person was that barged in on Bickslow and Lucy's fun-time (poor them), and I have finally decided. *rubs hands together* I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and all that is to come. Also, on a random side-note… I found out through watching a few episodes starring our wonderful male lead that his normal eyes are actually red with green concentric circles. My description is backwards, so Mashima be damned! Lol. For the sake of continuity, I'll keep it the way it has already been stated, but… now we all know that I messed up! Okay, enough from the peanut gallery! Back to the crazy!**

* * *

_(Just in case you all needed a recap on last chapter… hehe)_

_He was silenced by a moan from Lucy and then her lips closing over his again. She had found enough leverage to roll her hips against his, creating the most wonderful friction either had ever experienced. She continued her assault on him, and his control snapped once again. Lifting and pinning her hands above her head, his eyes started to glow with his arousal. She smiled sensuously at seeing the reaction she caused, loving that his control had slipped. He slid a hand down her thigh, and just as he reached the apex of her thighs, he was thrown across the room and into the opposite wall._

_ "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"_

Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage flowed through him at the sight of Lucy being dominated by that… thing. That freak. He didn't deserve to even breathe the same air as her. Lucy was an angel, a pure and beautiful angel, and her presence was a sight to behold. He had never seen it before now. She was like a sister to him, and he knew that she had only ever returned those same feelings. The sight of… _him_… pressed so closely between her legs, eyes glowing, and slowly sliding his hand down ready to cup her in the most intimate of areas threw him over the edge. They had been searching for her, under the impression that she was severely hurt. Yet, here she was with that _thing_, moaning and seeming to love his ministrations on her body. _No one touches my sister like that!_ He ran into the room through the already open front door, throwing his shirt to the side in his fury.

"Gray! NO!" Juvia had yelled from her hiding place in the bushes. _He truly does love her…Love Rival,_ she thought sadly. Tears welled in her eyes and she caused the thinning storm to pick up in intensity again.

He didn't hear anything. His only thought was of saving Lucy. _His eyes only glow when he's using his magic,_ he thought. His next thought only fueled the fire burning within his frozen chest and gave him the strength needed to rip the man from the petite blonde and send him flying across the room._ He's controlling her… He's trying ra-,_ the thought was never finished as he yelled out, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

~Earlier in the Guild~

Gray had finally woken up, crushed under Elfman's immense weight. He saw his clothes in a pile next to him and slowly moved to get out from under the hulking man. Putting everything back on before Erza beat him to a pulp for disrobing in public again, he walked over to his team's table. Lisanna, Erza, and Happy all sat there with sadness in their eyes, while the Flamehead (of course) looked confused.

"What's up, guys? Did someone try to explain sex to matchstick over here?" Gray said with a chuckle.

Natsu turned and bashed his forehead against Gray's, shouting, "What did you say, Popsicle?!"

Their newest fight was disrupted by Erza clearing her throat, causing them both to jump into each other's arms with fake smiles on. The two mage hugged tightly, assuring her it was all in good fun.

"Lucy is sick. She has gone home to rest and will be out for a few days while she recovers. She has asked that we not interrupt her during this time. She has my full support," Erza said in her normal commanding tone. She placed a fist across her chest, as if making a solemn vow. "We will not disturb her while she is sick. If she is to go on a mission with us soon, she must be at full strength." Eyeing the two men on the team, she said, "Is that clear?" Her aura could be felt throughout the guild, and several member shied away from it, hoping the two she was staring at would listen to her for once.

"Yeah yeah. I'm gonna go get some more food," Natsu said nonchalantly. He probably wouldn't listen. He hadn't decided yet. _Maybe she'll want some soup. That always make Lisanna feel better._ He smiled at his kind thoughts and made a plan to sneak into Lucy's house to give her some soup.

As Natsu walked away, and started having a conversation with Gildarts at the bar, waiting for Gajeel to return, Gray looked over to the girls and asked, "Okay, what's really going on?"

Lisanna and Erza just lowered their heads, guilt and sadness pouring off of them respectively.

"Lucy found out that Natsu and Lisanna are mated. She was going to tell him today that she… lllliiiiikkkkedd him…" Happy paused in his recounting of the events before Gray woke up. _I won't be able to tease her about that… Poor Lucy…, _the small blue cat thought. A single tear fell down his cheek, and he wiped it away before continuing. "She told Natsu she was sick. He still doesn't know how she felt about him. There's nothing she could do about it anyway, and she told Lisanna that she was happy they were together."

"Damnit. He didn't tell her?" Gray was pissed. Sure, Natsu could be clueless at times, but why wouldn't he tell Lucy? She was his best friend!

"No. He didn't," Lisanna finally said, breaking her silence. "I feel horrible. She shouldn't have had to find out that way…"

"What happened?" Gray was starting to get lost.

Erza spoke next, as Lisanna dropped her eyes to the table. "Lucy was going to ask Natsu something, but he ignored her when he saw Lisanna," the strong redhead placed a hand on the silver-haired mage's hand as gently as she could. "He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Lucy saw the whole thing. I am assuming she saw the mate mark and figured out the rest." Turning to Lisanna, she said, "You know she doesn't blame either of you. It is fate, and she understands what that means… even if the cards did not play in her favor."

"I know," Lisanna sighed.

Gathering their attention again, Gray said, "So, what now? She sulks in her apartment. Alone. Until she's over it? Do you guys really thinks that's for the best?"

They all thought about the fact that, even though Lucy always yelled at them for breaking into her home, she hated being alone more. No matter how loud she got with them, she always made them feel welcome, and they could all see how much she really needed their company.

Thunder crashed through the air outside, just as Levy walked in soaked from head to toe. "Whew! It's really coming down out there!" She said as she unwrapped her books and sat down with her team. Of course, the little blunette had protected her precious tomes more than she had herself. They had been wrapped several times over in fabric, then once in plastic; while she had walked without even an umbrella. She wrung out her hair and searched for her favorite Celestial Wizard.

"She hates storms just as much as being alone," Gray said, worry starting to take him over.

The group planned to sneak over to Lucy's house and surprise her, without Natsu of course. He would only make her upset. It was Lisanna's job to keep him occupied, which she willingly accepted, saying, "She probably wants to me about as much as Natsu right now. I don't want to cause her more pain."

When Natsu finally got Gajeel's attention, he placed his order for another six-course meal, and some fire whiskey to go along with it. Normally, Gajeel was a bit stand-offish, but now he was completely detached.

"Sure. Whatever, Salamander."

"Hey, what gives? Are you mad that I won?!" Natsu goaded Gajeel, hoping for another fight with the Iron Dragonslayer.

"No, I don't fight pussies." Gajeel turned to walk away, when his arm was grabbed by Natsu, his hands aflame with rage.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" His voice was low. Menacing. It was the voice reserved for the most difficult of enemies he faced, when all else seemed hopeless. He was beyond furious.

"I said," Gajeel annunciated each word, making it clear for everyone in the guild to hear what he said next, "I. Don't. Fight. Pussies."

"Whoa, guys. What's going on?" Gildarts, having seen way too many of these fights start over something ridiculous decided, to butt in.

"Ask Metalbreath over there. _He's_ the pussy that won't fight me."

Gildarts grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks before they could do anything and slammed them to the ground.

Small birds flew around Gajeel's head as he waited for his senses to return. _Damn, old man… I think you knocked a couple bolts loose._ He shook his head, seeming to check his own thoughts.

"Now, what's going on?" Gildarts questioned again when the boys came back to their original standing positions, both seemingly put in their places.

"He's a pussy. Couldn't even tell Bunny Girl that he had mated Lisanna before jumpin' all over her in front of _his best friend._" Gajeel sneered at Natsu.

"Like you would know how to treat anyone. You scare everyone half to death _on purpose_ you bucket of bolts!" Natsu shot back, insulted that Gajeel had brought his mate into this.

"You knew. _You KNEW_ how she felt about you. Everyone fuckin' knew how she felt. It was pretty fuckin' obvious!"

"Natsu…" Gildarts looked at the young man, shame spreading across his features. _Didn't I teach you better? All this time, showing you how to properly treat a woman… I didn't just mean whoever you were with, but ALL women… Natsu…_

"I… I didn't know how to tell her… And, now she's sick, and I—"

"Don't gimme that bullshit. She ain't sick! She's devastated! You didn't hear what she said to your mate? Or are you too stupid to understand even that?!" Gajeel was losing it completely. He didn't dare to admit that he cared about Bunny Girl, but Shorty did. And… well… Shorty was his mate, and he cared about the things and people she cared about. Vicariously. Through her. With his thoughts reverting to Levy, he quickly picked the air for her scent. She was here, but… soaked? Her ink-and-books scent was dulled by the thorough dousing she had received in the rain. _Damn woman, can keep her books dry, but can't manage to even pack a coat?_ He caught her eye, and subtly motioned for her to come over. If anyone could keep him from hurting the firebreather in front of him, it was her.

Levy heard a commotion coming from the bar, and picked out her mate's voice. Yep, mate. For six months now. He was the first slayer in the guild to mate, much to everyone's surprise. Jet and Droy had cried for weeks. She closed her book at the look her gave her, and made her way through the tables to his side. Walking behind the bar, she placed her hand in his, and felt the tension in him immediately leave. Levy looked up into her pierced lover's eyes, and saw fury and sadness mixed together.

Gajeel looked to Levy for solace, a sense of peace she could always bring him. He bent down to her and whispered, "Bunny knows."

Levy gasped. She looked at Natsu, and quickly analyzed the situation. Her eyes flew from the pinkette. Ashamed. To Lisanna. Guilty. To Erza. Devastated. Finally to Gray. Infuriated, and staring at Natsu. "You… didn't tell her, did you?" She asked, already having deduced the answer from everyone's body language.

He only shook his head. What happened next surprised everyone.

A large chunk of metal fell on top of Natsu, spelling the word "Iron." He fell to the floor, completely unconscious, and everyone in the guild stopped to stare. When they realized what was on him, all eyes shot to the tiny Script Mage behind the bar. She stood with her pen in hand, shaking from the anger that filled her, with her mate behind her trying to rub her shoulders and calm her down.

"Well, that was unexpected…" Cana slurred from the other side of Gildarts.

"He deserved it," her father replied, swiping her barrel of beer from her, "And you don't need any more alcohol."

"Hey, two for one!" Gajeel laughed.

"How do you figure?" Gildarts stopped his petty argument with his daughter and turned back to the slayer, confusion lacing his features.

"HAHA!" Gajeel couldn't help but love this woman. "Shrimp knocked out Salamander, and made me a snack!" He turned her and kissed her lovingly, whispering as they separated, "Thank you."

An hour passed before Mira and Laxus came rushing down the stairs from Master Makarov's office. Laxus held tightly to one of Mira's hands, a grimace on his face. Mira looked scared, and held a basket in her other hand tightly to her chest as they rushed past. Her eyes caught Lisanna's and her worry increased tenfold. _Lucy's hurt. She needs help,_ was all Mira thought as they ran out of the guild towards Bickslow's house.

Lisanna had frozen seeing Mira like that. She hadn't noticed how her elder sister's hand was held so gently by Laxus', she only saw the one word that Mira had mouthed. _Lucy._ Before Lisanna could react, Makarov came out of his office, with grief all over his wrinkled features.

"Erza, Gray, Happy, Lisanna, and Natsu. My office." When they made no move to get up, just sat and stared at him, he screamed, "NOW!" His booming voice shaking the windows of the guildhall.

All five members jumped to attention and ran straight to his office, sitting down and waiting for him to tell them what he wanted. _Surely, we can't be in trouble. We haven't done anything this time._ This was the thought running through everyone's heads before he spoke.

"What I must tell you is difficult." Makarov paused, trying to decide how to best break the news to Lucy's team. "Lucy has been injured."

Gasps and shouts sounded from everyone in the room.

"Master, how?!" Gray shot up from his seat, ready to go and find her.

"Sit down. She is being well taken care of at the moment." He waited until Gray complied before continuing. "She was walking home in the storm and got lost. She was saved from being struck by lightning, but it still caught her leg. As you all know, Wendy is training with Porlyusica for the next two months, but I have contacted her nonetheless and she has agreed to do a consultation over Lacrima."

"Where is Lucy, Master?" Erza was trying to hold back the tears. Lucy was like a sister to her. She felt an overwhelming need to protect the younger mage, and could not stand just sitting around when they could be helping her. She balled her armored hands into fists, trying to be patient.

Makarov softened his eyes at Erza's request. _They won't like this one bit_. "You… cannot know where she is. She is in need of serious medical attention, and you… her team… are not the most careful of individuals." He hated saying it to them this way, but Bickslow had expressed serious concern over Lucy's well-being and said that she didn't want her team to know where she was, _because_ of how reckless they are. The memory of Bickslow's call filtered into his thoughts. It was one of the most devastating things Makarov had ever seen.

~~~~..~~~~

He sat in his office, sorting the papers he had picked up from the floor after walking in on Laxus'… escapades with the beautiful barmaid, Mira Jane. Makarov smiled at the thought of his grandson having found a mate. Oh, yes. He knew they were mates.

He had heard something break, and a loud thud on the floor and had opened the door immediately to make sure everything was okay. Everything was more than okay, as far as Laxus and Mira were concerned. Their clothes were thrown all over the floor, and Laxus' solid oak desk lay fragmented in a pile on the floor. Mira's mostly naked body was straddled atop Laxus, though his broad expanse of shoulders blocked Makarov from seeing anything. He watched, mesmerized as Laxus's fingers drew sensuous circles up the woman's back and tangled in her hair. Her head fell back then, and Laxus lowered his head, trailing kisses down her neck and chest. That was when he saw the glimmer of a mark on her neck. He instantly shut the door, and ran to pick up the papers, while failing to quell the flow of blood from his nose at the position he had found them in. As he had walked away, he heard a roar from his grandson's office, and plugged his ears.

Once Makarov had finished the last piece of paperwork from Team Natsu's most recent mission, he leaned back in his chair, ready to relax. His Lacrima lit up, and he sighed. _A guildmaster's work is never done,_ he thought.

Bickslow's face showed up on the orb, his eyes bloodshot and his face flushed from tears that had recently been shed. He sniffled slightly, and looked desperately at the screen. "Master, I don't have much time… It's…" He sighed.

"What is it my child?! Are you alright?!" Makarov leaned forward. Never had he seen the mage so distraught, and he had definitely never seen him show any emotion aside from joy (along with his perverted laughter). _What has gotten you to this point?_

"It's Lucy. She's hurt." Bickslow took a shaky breath.

Those four words sent a shot through Makarov's heart. _Hasn't she suffered enough?_ "Is she… alive? What's happened?" So many questions rang through Makarov's head, and he had to force himself to focus on the words that came from the small orb.

"She was gonna get struck by lightning. We were arguing in the street. I sensed it, and pushed her out of the way, but… I-I wasn't fast enough!" Bickslow broke down right then, tears flowing from his green and red eyes, and regret creasing his face.

"It's okay, she is alive. You've done well, child."

"She… She almost died! I-I did everything I could to save her. To help her. She's so innocent. She didn't deserve to die!" Bickslow was really starting to lose it, retreating into himself.

"Bickslow! Child. Please, tell me what you can. Is it serious? Does she need medical attention?" Makarov could practically feel the devastation that Bickslow felt. Every word. Every sob. It flew from Bickslow and into his own heart, weighing him down. He never wanted _any_ of his children to suffer this way. But, he had to know if Lucy would be alright.

Bickslow tried to calm himself. Taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes, he seemed to construct walls around his emotions and continued, "I powered her soul with my magic to save her while I gave her CPR. She survived, but has a bone-deep gash from her ankle to her hip on one leg. I've bandaged and cleaned the wound as best as possible, but I don't think it's enough. I can't get a hold of Wendy or Porlyusica, and didn't know what else to do… I even tried Laxus… There was no answer… He… He always—"

"Laxus is currently indisposed. I am glad you called me, Bickslow. I will contact Porlyusica myself, and send her team to collect her. Where are you?"

"NO!" Bickslow almost shouted, "No. She doesn't want her team to know where she is. She says they're too destructive, and will probably only hurt her. Plus, she's in no condition to be moved anywhere right now." He lowered his eyes, showing just how much the girl's injury was affecting him.

_Bickslow, I had no idea you cared for her so much…_ "Where are you?"

"My house." Bickslow raised his eyes, almost daring Makarov to question him further.

"I didn't know you cared so much for her." He shouldn't have said it. This definitely wasn't the time, but the words flew from his lips before he could stop them.

Bickslow's eyes widened marginally, then he said calmly, "I would give my life for her. Her soul is made of gold, and those are the rarest there are. They should be protected at all costs." Bickslow blushed, then admitted, "I've always cared for Lucy… she just never saw me…"

_My poor child,_ Makarov thought. He could see the loneliness in the Seith Mage's eyes, and it resonated within him. "I will send someone as soon as possible. Is she stable?"

"Yes. She's sitting on my couch and making jokes about having to cut her leg off… She says if it does get amputated, she's going to become a pirate." Bickslow deadpanned.

Makarov could only laugh at it all. Even in the most dire of situations, Lucy found a way to bring joy and light into it… even at the expense of her own limbs. A tear rolled down his cheek at his laughter, and he wiped it away, saying, "I think she's perfect for you, Bickslow." He stopped. _Oh, no._ "I mean. Well, I just meant that—"

"Save it, old man. Not gonna happen. Thanks though. Have whoever you send call me." With that, Bickslow shut Makarov out of both his emotions and the conversation. The screen went black.

~~~~..~~~~

"What do you mean she doesn't want us to get her?!" Natsu was outraged, she was a part of their team, and they took care of each other. Plus, he had to make up for his royal fuck-up earlier.

"She was struck by lightning. She cannot be moved until she is healed." Makarov said sternly. He _had _to make them understand, for the health of their friend.

Lisanna softly cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Master, may we know who saved her at least?" Hope glimmered in her eyes.

He had such a hard time denying them, his children. They cared so deeply for each other, and he wished it were simpler. "No. I cannot."

_Then we know whoever it is,_ Gray thought. He had stayed quiet after his first outburst, and did not want to anger the Master any further. He could see how stressed the old man was, and really didn't want to add to it. Besides, if Gramps knew that he had figured out that she was with someone they knew, then he would probably lock them up. _Laxus and Mira. They know where she is._

"Is there any more that you can tell us, Master?" Erza asked, solemnly. She had noticed the glint of understanding in Gray's eyes, and assumed he had come to the same conclusion as her.

"Only that when it is time for her to be moved, you will be present. ONLY if she wishes it. We must keep her health in mind. Lucy knows all of you very well, you are her family. And, as her family, we must respect her wishes." Looking pointedly at Natsu, he added, "No matter how much pains us. Do you understand?" He looked at each of his children before him, waiting for their assent. Afterwards, he dismissed them, and dropped his head to his hands. _My dear children. Please. Please don't do anything stupid._

After they had walked down the stairs, Erza looked to the rest of the team. Natsu had his arms crossed, clearly upset that he was forbidden from seeing his best friend and especially because he needed to make up to her for how badly she had been treated by him. She motioned for them to follow her, and they all left the guild. Gray was the only one that didn't notice a certain Water Mage following closely behind them.

Once outside, Erza turned around. "Natsu," she said. His head perked up at her voice, "Can you smell Mira or Laxus in this weather?"

He sniffed the air. "Kinda… The rain washes most of it away… Why?"

"Because…" Gray tried his best to keep his cool (Ha. Ha.) with the idiot while he explained, "They know where Lucy is at. We need your nose to follow behind them. They've got at least a thirty minute lead on us. Can you do it?" Hope. There was hope in each of their eyes.

Natsu yelled, "I'm all FIRED UP!" lighting his hands on fire and sniffing the air deeply. "That's weird…"

"What?!" Lisanna asked, worriedly thinking the trail had disappeared.

"Their scents are combined. Their smells are all over each other, so it's like following one huge smell…"

"Um, Natsu?" Lisanna spoke quietly, not wanting to garner too much attention, "Didn't you say that's what Levy and Gajeel smell like? And us?"

"Huh?! We don't smell like Mira and Laxus… Levy and Gajeel don't either!"

The rest of the group sweatdropped at his ignorance.

"She's saying they're mated, idiot!" Gray shouted. He was losing his temper very quickly. He wanted to see for himself how Lucy was doing, and they were wasting time.

"Enough! We need to get moving. Happy, take Lisanna with you and Natsu. Natsu, go as fast as you can without losing the scent. We'll be right behind you," Erza ordered.

"Aye sir!" was all the three companions said as they took off.

After ten or fifteen minutes, Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna had stopped a block away from a small house. They hid in the shadows, seeing two people on the front porch.

"Natsu," Lisanna whispered, "Is that it?"

"Yeah," he whispered in response. "That's Laxus and Mira outside. Wait, why did he just drop to the ground? He's laughing?!" Natsu had never heard the larger man laugh so hysterically, and had definitely never seen him fall down from laughing so hard.

"It doesn't matter. Create a distraction that will pull them away from the house, and I'll go see where Lucy is."

Natsu worriedly looked at his mate, caressing her cheek. "I don't like this."

She smiled. "Natsu, if it's someone we know, they're probably in the guild. I won't get hurt. Besides, we just want to see Lucy for ourselves so we know she's okay."

His heart melted at her comforting words. He nodded and Happy flew him up into the air. Down the street, in the opposite direction from where they came, Natsu set a building on fire. _This should get their attention._

_ Oh, Natsu… I didn't mean like that._ Lisanna quickly transformed into her Cat Animal Soul, and waited for Mira and Laxus to take the bait. Not long after the explosion, they both rose to their feet and saw smoke billowing into the sky. One glance at each other, and they were off running to see what had happened. Lisanna jumped into action, running as quickly as she could to the door of the small house. When she reached the door, she slowly opened it and her mouth dropped open at what she heard.

_"Bix. I'm not made of glass. If you don't ravage me with that tongue of yours, I'll tackle you and do it myself."_ It was Lucy's voice. _Oh my Mavis. What is going on?_ Lisanna stood frozen for a minute before she heard a thump. Throwing the door open, she glimpsed Lucy tackling Bickslow and kissing him fervently, tangling her hands in his hair. A single moan was all Lisanna heard before she retreated, changing back from her Animal Soul. As she turned around, she saw Gray, Erza, and a "hidden" Juvia running up to the house.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked, looking for the destructive mage.

Lisanna could only point, her mind still not able to process what she had seen. _Lucy and Bickslow… Oh my…_ Her mind instantly caught up to the situation, however, when Gray moved to push past her into the open door of the house.

"Forget Natsu," he said, looking at the black cloud of smoke that was rising high into the late afternoon sky. "Where's Lucy. Did you find her?"

Lisanna nodded. _Oh no… Don't let them see her like that._

When Gray moved to push past her into the house, she threw out her arms, attempting to stop him. "Wait! Don't go in—"

She never got to finish.

Gray looked through the opening in the door and saw Bickslow rolling on top of Lucy. He rubbed his hand up her side. Gray faintly heard him say, _"Baby… We… Gotta…"_ and then she had moaned. Loudly. Gray had only been able to watch as Lucy, the closest thing he had ever had to a sister, was pinned beneath the creepiest guy in the guild. His eyes glowed, and she stared deeply into them. _No one takes advantage of Lucy and gets away with it._ He ran inside the small house, determined to end the life of the vermin on top of Lucy.

~~ Present ~~

Lucy was shocked, to say the least. One moment, she was fully enraptured by Bickslow's touch, his taste, the sweet feel of him grinding between her legs. Then, just as he was about to relieve some of the pressure that he built within her, welling in her core, he was ripped away from her. Flying into a wall. She screamed. It was all she could do. She was in no position to fight, but she had to try.

Someone grabbed her, trying to pull her away, and she called for Bickslow. He was still down, but not out. She could see him trying to regain his bearings. Apparently, that hit had knocked a little more than the wind out of him. Her hair covered her eyes, and she couldn't see who was holding her under her arms, dragging her from his house.

"LOKEEEEEEE!" she screamed. She didn't have her keys, but she was afraid for her life. Her leg throbbed, and when she looked down at the bandages, she saw large blood stains blotting the once-white gauze.

With a flash of bright light, her most loyal spirit appeared, ready to attack whoever was distressing his Princess. He was surprised to see Gray dragging her out of Bickslow's house. Turning to look for Bickslow, he saw the large man standing up after seeming to have been thrown across the room. "Princess, you're—"

"Please, don't let them take me. It hurts!" she screamed. The pain in her leg intensifying with her struggles to get free.

"Let. Her. Go." Bickslow stood to his feet, ready to fight off anyone stupid enough to come after him and Lucy.

"Better let her go," and "Protect Lucy" was all that was heard from Bickslow's babies as they rose into the air, ready to do the bidding of their close friend to protect the blonde.

"Mavis… PLEASE! It hurts! STOP!" Lucy screamed and screamed, black spots clouding her vision as the pain neared her limit. Virgo popped up next to her, shackling the person dragging her from her sanctuary. Lucy dropped to the ground, and in an instant Bickslow was there picking her up and carrying her to his couch.

"Loke, guard her." Bickslow turned around, giving the spirit a pleading look. "No matter what, don't let them take her."

Loke was confused, but only nodded. He crouched down in front of Lucy, his rings beginning to glow as he readied his Regulus attack. _Aren't they all part of the same guild? This is her team… Why are they doing this?_

Erza stepped into the doorway, her sword drawn. "You." She pointed her sword directly at Bickslow's throat. "You will pay for taking advantage of Lucy."

Erza swung her sword at his throat with all of the force she could muster, using her fury to strengthen the attack.

Bickslow easily dodged Titania's fast attacks, attempting to get her cornered. As he heard glass shattering, _Goddamnit… I liked that picture, _he decided it was time to end this. Activating his magic, Bickslow's eyes immediately glowed brightly, filling the whole room. He took control of Erza, who hadn't had time to react, or only use her artificial eye to negate his attack. Once he had her under his control, Bickslow forced Erza to raise her sword against Gray.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled.

Instantly, Bickslow stopped. He let his control of Erza go, and backed up to the couch. He crouched down next to Lucy and held her as she cried.

"No more fighting. Please. We're all family…" Lucy's sobs filled the air, and weighed heavily on everyone's hearts.

The rest of the people present stood in shock as Bickslow gently picked Lucy up, took her spot on the couch, and rested her in his lap. She curled into him, her injured leg sticking straight out, and the blood starting to drip from the soaked bandages.

"Please, baby… No more."

"I'm sorry, Lucy. It's okay, everything's fine now." Bickslow looked up at her teammates, anger in his eyes. He didn't have a chance to say anything though.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Loke shouted at Gray.

"He was using his magic to control her! You saw what just did with Erza!" Gray retorted, trying to skirt around Loke who was now protecting both Bickslow and Lucy. He didn't stand much of a chance though, since he had been tied up by Virgo.

The pink-haired maid stood next to Loke, and said, "My apologies for not coming to your assistance sooner, Princess. I was trying to let you and Bickslow have time to yourselves, and did not wish to interrupt."

"I thought you were supposed to protect Lucy, not help her rapist out!" Gray couldn't seem to understand it. Lucy's spirits always had her safety in mind. _Why would Virgo do that to her?!_

"Gray," Juvia walked in, and touched his shoulder lightly.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I wasn't trying to rape Lucy!" Bickslow yelled, scaring Lucy and causing her to shriek. The tension instantly left him when he saw he was scaring her. He lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. Brushing away the tears, he said, "Everyone needs to calm down, right Lucy?"

"Y-y-yes… Please…"

"See?! He's doing it again!" Gray shouted once more.

Lucy flinched from the loud noise Gray had made, but she was mesmerized by Bickslow's eyes. _Those eyes…_ she thought. _They're so soothing._ She sighed contentedly and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips before curling back into his chest.

Loke, who had not wanted to see Lucy with Bickslow to begin with, was only able to turn away, fearing he would do something that would be in direct conflict with the Spirit King's order. _I can't interfere, _he thought sourly.

"Lucy," Erza said calmly, slowly walking up to the group surrounding her friend with her hands held out in front of her.

Instantly, all of Bickslow's babies flew in her path, halting her from going any further. They started to glow a light green, signaling that they were about to blast her with magic.

"Stop," Bickslow said to his babies. "Everything's fine. Come see Lucy, babies."

All five flew lazily over to Lucy, crowding around her.

"Lucy…"

"Everything's okay…"

"Fine…"

"Lucy…"

"Don't cry, Lucy," said the smallest totem with a smiling face carved into it. It slowly rubbed itself up and down her arm, attempting to comfort her.

Lucy lifted her head, looked at the totem, and smiled shakily. "Which one are you?" she asked, blocking out everything else around them. _This, I can handle._

"Papa," it said happily in a slightly masculine voice, doing a little flip in the air.

"Papa, huh?" She smiled wider, and pulled Papa into her chest, cuddling him.

Bickslow rubbed small circles along her back as she interacted with his oldest soul. _Maybe I'll tell her one day… How I found Papa…_

Erza took a cautious step forward, saying gently, "Lucy? Can you hear me?"

Lucy sighed, "Of course I can hear you, Erza." She looked up at her dear friend, and smiled. There were still tears streaming down her face, but she was trying to make them stop. She had been so scared. Of losing Bickslow. Of being taken. Of passing out from the pain again. Lucy shuddered at the thought, causing Bickslow to grab a blanket from the back of the couch and wrap it around her.

She snuggled into its warmth, and hummed contentedly, closing her eyes.

"Lucy… If you can hear me, then why won't you let us take you?"

Okay, now she was getting annoyed. "Erza. Are my eyes closed?"

"Yes, but—"

"Okay, how dos Bickslow's control magic work?"

"Through his eyes."

"Right. And are his eyes glowing that beautiful green color right now?"

Erza looked at Bickslow, who was… blushing? "No, they are not."

Lucy nodded, seeming satisfied. "Okay, so… If my eyes are closed, I can't see him using his magic. If his eyes aren't glowing, he's not using his magic. So, if he's not using his magic, _and_ my eyes are closed… do you think he's using his magic on me?"

Erza was lot for a second. Then she understood Lucy completely. She sighed, feeling idiotic, "No," Erza chuckled, "I guess he's not."

"This is no laughing matter, Erza." Loke rounded on the redhead, ready to strike. "You guys are her team. You barged in here, seeing that she's hurt—regardless of what she and," he blanched at the thought, "Bickslow were doing— and tried to drag her out even though she was screaming in pain. It took Bickslow threatening to kill Gray for everyone to stop!" He paused, "Okay, it took Lucy losing her shit over Bickslow threatening to kill Gray, but STILL!"

Erza and Gray lowered their heads, truly ashamed of their careless actions.

"Oh, Lucy… your leg!" Mira ran into the middle of the room, staring wide-eyed at the blonde. She was starting to look pale, and her bandages were thoroughly soaked with her blood, dripping onto the floor.

Lucy lazily looked down at her leg. _Why is it so… red?_ She wondered, closing her eyes again.

Bickslow tensed. _Why is she so cold…?_ "Lucy…" he shook her gently, trying to get her eyes to open… Nothing. "Lucy?!" He shook her harder. Still nothing. "Fuck… Not again… Please, not again." Instantly, Bickslow laid her on the floor and pushed her hands and Papa away from her chest. He searched for her soul, and saw nothing. _That… That can't be!_

_"Bickslow…"_

He heard her voice echoing in the distance. He looked up at her friends surrounding them. They just stood there. _Why aren't they helping?! _He frantically searched her again for her soul… Nothing.

"No, Lucy… please…" he whispered, his voice hoarse from everything that had happened that day. "Don't leave, baby…"

His body shook with the force of his sobs.

"Please… I-I… I need you… I can't be alone again…" He closed his eyes, and hoped for a miracle. Anything to bring her back.

"Lucy, I love you…" He placed a soft kiss to her cold lips. He didn't care. She had to know. _I love you, Lucy… I always did._

"Please come back!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, using the last of his energy to try and bring her back.

Nothing happened.

Bickslow collapsed on top of her body, feeling the temperature slowly decrease. His eyes were wide open, tears that he didn't know were there streaming down his face.

She was gone. He was alone again…

Always alone.

~.~

Lucy sat over Bickslow's sleeping form, shaking him. Trying to wake him up from what must be a very frightening nightmare. He had been tossing and turning for at least ten minutes. When he stilled, she whispered into his ear, hoping it would get his attention, "Bickslow…"

Nothing.

She sat there for a minute. He had gone eerily still. Then, she heard him muttering. She leaned in closer.

_"No… please… Don't leave, baby…" _His head jerked to one side.

_ "Please… need you… can't… alone again…"_ It jerked back.

"_Lucy, I love you…" _Lucy watched as tears streamed down his face, his sentence clear as day.

"Please come back!" Bickslow sat up with a start, screaming. He frantically looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He saw his bedroom. He looked down at his hands in his lap. Hands were normal, no blood on them. No Lucy. His satin sheets were draped haphazardly across his lap. _It's my room…_ _Where's Lucy…?_ He looked up at the dresser directly across from his bed, and saw all five of his totems sitting there. Normal as could be.

"Bickslow?" Lucy placed a small hand on his bicep, trying to get his attention.

His head shot to the right, seeing an angel sitting next to him. Her golden hair fell loosely framing her face, and barely covering her breasts. Her brown eyes stared deeply into his, concern showing through. _Those eyes, they look just like…_ "Lucy?"

Lucy could only smile. "Yeah, silly. It's me…" Her smile faded as she recalled how he had woken up. "Is everything okay?"

Bickslow just stared at her.

She shifted uncomfortably next to him.

That was when he had noticed that she was under the sheet with him, not just sitting on his bed. He lifted the thin sheet and gasped as he saw the most beautiful sight to behold. Beneath _his _sheet, Lucy was wearing absolutely nothing. He gazed greedily down her lean form, from the swell of her breasts, past her taut stomach, to her perfect hips and at the apex, her perfect center. His mouth watered as he saw the short golden curls forming a perfect path for him to travel to taste her.

"I must be dreaming," he said, almost in a whisper.

Lucy could only laugh at the man beside her, "Nope, not dreaming, but thanks for the compliment, I guess…"

Bickslow looked up at Lucy, and touched her cheeks, gently gliding his thumbs over every inch of her face. "You're… You're so beautiful, Lucy." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and then immediately backed away and averted his eyes.

Lucy frowned, wanting more. "Look, just because I'm still injured doesn't mean that I can't handle another round."

Bickslow's head whipped back to face her. "You're… still…" He lifted the sheet again and peered at her leg. The same bandages from when Mira had applied the grey liquid were on her leg. Confusion struck Bickslow, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey," Lucy put the sheet back down and force him to look at her. "Are you sure you're alright? You were saying some pretty weird stuff in your sleep…"

He almost missed the blush that crept across her face. _Oh Mavis, what did she hear?! _"What did I say?"

"Oh you know… stuff like 'please don't leave baby' and 'can't be alone again'…" she trailed off, blushing further.

"Did… I say something else?" He tilted his head to the side, wondering what she possibly could have heard that would make her blush so much.

"Yeah… but… it was probably nothing… Just a dream."

"Lucy, I dreamt you died in my arms… After your team showed up. I dreamt that you bled out right there in the living room, and there was nothing I could do to save you this time." He had started to shake, feeling powerless all over again.

"Do you want me to tell you what I heard?" she asked, calmly.

He looked up at her, pleading in his eyes, "Please…"

"You said," she breathed deeply, expecting him to deny what she was about to say, "You said… You love me." She squinted her eyes shut, waiting for the blow. Waiting for him to say it wasn't true.

He just sat there. _She heard… Oh shit…_ "Was… was that all?"

Her eyes opened almost comically, and she gaped at him. "Should there have been more?" she asked cautiously.

Bickslow shrugged. "Probably… I guess I never said that part out loud though…"  
Lucy pushed him onto his back, rolling on top of him. She didn't even seem to notice the position she had put herself in as she prodded him for more information. "What didn't you say out loud?"

_She didn't even react to my not denying loving her… I guess it couldn't hurt…_ "In the dream, I told you I loved you, then kissed you… even though you were gone. I guess I never said the next part out loud though…"

"Well, what is it?!"

"That I always loved you…" Bickslow looked away, not able to bear the rejection he was about to hear.

"Why… why didn't you ever say so?" she asked him. She was utterly shocked at this revelation. _He's always loved you?! Since when?!_

"Because," he sighed, "you never saw me. I was just in the background, and I was fine with that… I _can be _fine with it again… if I have to…"

He seemed so… defeated. Lucy ached to comfort him, so she did the only thing she could think to do in that moment. Act on instinct.

Lucy leaned down and kissed him fiercely. Running her nails roughly down his abs, she pushed him back down as he tried to stop her. Their mouths separated for an instant before she forced them back together, sliding her tongue into his mouth and flicking her tongue along his. Bickslow moaned, unable to control the urges welling up inside of him.

Rubbing her core against his exposed manhood, she watched him writhe as she pulled away from the kiss. Her hips rolled and flexed, and a smile crept across her face as she watch Bickslow's beautiful eyes roll into the back of his head. He let out a low, guttural moan as she put a hand between them and guided him to her entrance. Slamming down and fully impaling herself on him, she rocked back and forth, rolling her hips, and hitting the most glorious spots within her.

Bickslow had to have been dreaming. She felt too good to be true. His hands slid up her tiny waist to cup her breasts as they swayed above him. He could hear her faint whimpers and her speed quickened, and he could tell she was already nearing her end. She fell forward, balancing herself on his chest. Her nails started to dig into the skin, leaving small crescent marks in their wake.

"Bickslow…" she moaned, needing to feel more of him.

He seemed to hear her request loud and clear and he sat up and flipped them over. Her small form bounced lightly on the bed, and she giggled. He never left her center, kept himself deep within her. He wasn't willing to miss out on a single touch this woman could offer him. As he felt her walls being to quiver, small tremors travelling quickly in succession, he knew he would be rewarded soon.

Lucy opened her eyes, not realizing she had even closed them, and stared into Bickslow's. They were glowing again. A sign that she had learned was not only when he was using his magic. She arched into him as he quickened the pace, slamming more forcefully into her. He hit a sweet spot, right in the back, and she let out a string of curses.

She heard him chuckle, then he said, "Oh… Baby likes to talk dirty, huh?"

She blushed, and when she didn't answer, he pulled almost all of the way out, and rammed himself back into her, filling every inch of her with his manhood.

The fluttering of her walls got faster. She was going to drive him mad. He was already nearing his end, but she _had_ to finish. He needed her to. Just when he thought he had gotten himself under control, he heard a faint whisper.

"Yes." A moan. Another whisper, "Yes, baby."

_She likes it dirty?!_ His body went into overdrive at that moment. One hand gripped her uninjured hip painfully hard, while the other shot up to her mouth. He placed his middle finger to her lips and said, "Suck, baby…" He groaned when she complied, taking the whole digit into her mouth reverently. Her tongue swirled around and around, and she closed her eyes with a moan.

Pulling his finger from her mouth with a pop, Lucy watched as Bickslow kept the same pace and plunged his hand between them to stroke her sensitive bud. She bucked from the bed at the sensations he created within her, and when she felt her end was almost there, she grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him in close.

She leaned in, and nibbled his ear. Just before she broke apart, she whispered the most amazing phrase he would ever hear, "I love you too, Bicsklow."

Her words threw them both over the edge, and they fell into oblivion together, holding onto each other for dear life. The room was filled with their heavy breathing, and several minutes went by before either could speak.

Bickslow gently kissed Lucy's temple, pulling her close. "Please, don't ever go… I love you…"

She smiled into the crook of his neck, licking and kissing the sweat that sat there, "No worries, baby. You're stuck with me now…" He chuckled, then tensed. "I love you too, Bickslow."

She closed her eyes, and soon her breathing evened out.

Bickslow could only stare down at the beauty that lay next to him. He was truly shocked that she was here. With him. He had loved her for so long, and never had the courage to tell her… Always afraid she would just brush him off to the side. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and kissed her temple again.

Snuggling closer to the warmth of Lucy's body, Bickslow fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so tons of stuff happened. If there's any confusion on what exactly happened, it will be cleared up with the next chapter. All I can say is that... some of that wasn't a dream... or was it? Now, I'm posting this early, so please don't hate me if I **_**actually**_** do what I say and take a day off from writing… which, I now REALLY have to do… -.-;**

**So, reviewers: How did you like it? How much do you think was Bickslow's dream? *shifty eyes* I can't give away too much... Okay, nighty night, everyone! ENJOY!**


	7. Dreams vs Reality

**A/N: Let's see… Hmm… Ah, yes. Thanks for the great reviews. I hope to clear up the confusion this chapter on what was and was not a dream… And, if it's not cleared up, then you had better leave a review (or PM) and tell me! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Bickslow could only stare down at the beauty that lay next to him. He was truly shocked that she was here. With him. He had loved her for so long, and never had the courage to tell her… Always afraid she would just brush him off to the side. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and kissed her temple again._

_Snuggling closer to the warmth of Lucy's body, Bickslow fell into a peaceful sleep._

Lucy basked in the warm afterglow of her wonderful dream. She couldn't remember ever having had such a vivid dream, especially one that had involved such intense emotions. The confessions that had been made felt so real. Every touch, every taste, and every sound that they had made as she had joined with Bickslow in her dream was beyond perfection. He had told her so much, after his nightmare, she couldn't believe that so much had happened. She was still in shock at how aggressive she had been in the dream, slamming herself down onto him, admitting that she liked dirty talk. She could only hope for her first time to be as wonderful as the intimate moments in her dream starring a very handsome mage.

It was strange to think that the day before could have gone so horribly wrong. Her leg still throbbed and the bandages needed to be changed after she was fully awake, but for now she was content lying there and remembering everything that had happened.

~~~~..~~~~

Mira and Laxus had gone outside to give Bickslow the time he needed to compose himself. They had waited for a long time, with no sign of the Seith mage letting them back in, so Laxus stood up and silently opened the door.

"Laxus, they might be…. _Busy_," Mira said suggestively, her mind wandering back to the steamy kiss they had witnessed earlier.

Laxus backed up from the door, leaving it open just a crack. "Well, Blondie's awake, but they're talking again. Some heavy shit in there."

Mira was torn. She wanted to know what they were saying, but also wanted to respect their privacy. This wasn't a normal relationship in any way. The two of them had come together out of Lucy's heartbreak and then her injury. It seemed as if Bickslow had always harbored secret feelings for Lucy, and now he finally had the chance to tell her. _I guess seeing what you've always wanted almost ripped from your grasp will do that,_ she thought as she looked into Laxus' stormy eyes. "I… Don't want to know." _They've gone through enough, they don't need anyone spying on them._

Laxus let out a sharp bark of laughter, startling Mira. Seeing her curiosity piqued, he said, "Lucy said a part of her is telling her, 'Fuck it! Jump his bones!'" He did his outstanding Lucy impression, and Mira could only stare.

Slowly, a devious smile spread across her face. _Oh, maybe we can make that happen._

"Mira," Laxus said, "I've seen that look before. You leave them alone."

Sighing, Mira nodded. It was difficult to curb her matchmaking thoughts, but she had to find a way, for Lucy and Bickslow's sake.

"Oh my god… she's kinda scary…" Laxus gawked at the door looking very concerned for his friend's safety.

"What now?" she asked. _Hey, if he's offering the information it would be rude to refuse, right?_

"She threatened to rip out his tongue and wear it as a necklace."

"Wow."

"I'll say… Bet she won't be saying that for long after he gets her in the—OWW! Mira, stop smacking me!"

"Don't be a perv!"

"This coming from the person who tries to get everyone to have babies," Laxus muttered under his breath.

"… I heard that…"

"She fell off the couch," he said, trying to change the subject. It seemed to work.

"Oh my, is she alright?" Mira stood, ready to rush inside and help out her friend. She didn't get more than one step when Laxus dropped to the ground and started laughing hysterically. His booming laughter filled the empty streets, and he pounded on the ground. "What's so funny?"

Struggling to breathe, Laxus finally said, "She… Really doesn't... Need your help…"

Tilting her head to the side, staring at her mate, she cautiously asked, "Whyyy?"

Laxus sat up cross-legged on the floor and said in a solemn voice, "Because, my wonderful mate…" He fought to hold back the grin as he continued, "Bickslow has finally received the highest honor of all." He stared at Mira for a second, hoping she would get the hint. When she just stared blankly back at him, Laxus said, "Bickslow has finally touched her butt."

Mira threw a hand over her mouth and giggled uncontrollably. "Okay, but why did you fall down laughing?"

"She said, 'Can you put me back on the couch now that you've had the honor of touching my butt?'"

"I don't get it…"

He could only shake his head and smile at her.

A few minutes passed by, with Laxus listening to the conversation they had inside. _Hey, not my fault I can hear them…_ He almost choked when he heard Lucy say something about Bickslow's tongue ravaging her. "Blondie's kinda perfect for him, you know that?"

"Why do you say that?" Mira asked, curious for some insight into how her mate's friend really worked.

"Because she just tackled him for not ravaging her with his tongue… She's apparently doing it herself."

Mira stared wide-eyed.

Before she could say anything, Laxus sighed and said, "We should probably go for a little walk. I really don't wanna hear this…" He paused, sniffing the air. _Sulphur and cherries? What the—Natsu._ He followed the scent and saw the couple crouching in some shadows about a block away. Grabbing Mira's hand, he walked out into the street and motioned for the other pair to come over. "We know you're over there, don't try to hide."

Sighing, Lisanna stood up, followed closely by Natsu and Happy. They all looked ashamed as they made their way to the older couple.

Not far down the road, Erza, Gray, and Juvia saw the young couple walking with their heads hung low. "It seems as though they have been caught," Erza said.

Gray sighed, "Oh well, might as well get it over with. We're screwed when Master finds out."

When the group finally met outside of the small house, Laxus and Mira looked sternly at the other mages.

"Master said you were forbidden from coming to find her, and yet here you are. Can't you guys listen to _anything_?!" Laxus was furious. _Blondie had a point_, he thought. Her team was definitely reckless, and they never listened. It was why she didn't want them to know where she was.

"We just—" Lisanna started.

"You just, what?" Mira glared at her younger sister. "I thought you knew better than to disobey a direct order from the Master. _Especially_ when it concerns your own guildmates and their safety!"

Natsu stepped in front of Lisanna, his body temperature rising in tandem with his anger. "Hey! We would never hurt Luce! Especially not when she's already hurt!"

"Natsu," Erza scolded, "Calm down." Looking to Mira and Laxus, she said, "We only wanted to see her for ourselves. We care deeply for her and wanted to know she was alright."

Mira softened at the armored mage's words. Looking to Laxus with a silent plea in her eyes, she smiled as he sighed in resignation.

"Fine," he said begrudgingly, "_BUT! _There are a few rules. And if you don't follow them to the letter, we're telling the Master you disobeyed his orders."

Everyone shuddered at the thought of Master Makarov finding out what they had done, then nodded waiting to take in every piece of information he offered; they were willing to follow any rules if it meant they could see their favorite blonde.

"First, don't set _anything_ on fire…" he said, looking to Natsu. "Or freeze it…" looking at Gray, "Or cut it…" finally looking to Erza. "Shit, just… No magic."

"Okay, no magic, can we go now?" Natsu was starting to get antsy. He needed to apologize to Lucy, and his body was telling him that he had to do it now, because it was better to apologize right away then to wait.

"No, you will let him finish," Mira said sternly. She let off enough of a menacing aura to put the younger slayer in his place.

"Thanks, babe." Laxus placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before turning back and continuing. "No matter what, you will remember that this is someone's house, and you are _guests_. If the owner or Lucy asks you to leave, you will not argue. Is that understood?"

They all nodded.

"Whose house is this, anyway?" Happy asked.

Ignoring the Exceed, Laxus continued. "Finally, Lucy and the owner of this house have had a very difficult day. She almost died in his arms, and he was lucky that he specializes in a certain type of magic that helped him to revive her. She has been given a very strong salve from the Master as recommended by Porlyusica, but the pain caused her to pass out. Needless to say, she looks and feels like shit. So," looking directly at Happy, "Don't be a dick."

Mira placed a hand on his arm, smiling graciously at his words. They may have been harsh, but each word showed that he cared about the well-being of his fellow guildmates. _I wonder why he didn't tell them whose house it was…_

Gray walked quickly past them and pushed the door open, revealing Bickslow on top of Lucy, pinning her hands to the ground. _Wait, BICKSLOW?! _He rushed inside the house, kicking the man's ribs and sending him flying into the opposite wall as he screamed, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

"Shit!" Laxus rushed inside behind Gray and grabbed him as he had made a grab for Lucy.

Lucy sat up, confused and looking around. She saw her team standing in shock in the doorway, and Laxus had pinned Gray to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem, Popsicle?" Laxus screamed into the Ice Mage's face.

"He was using his magic on her…" Gray replied, glaring daggers across the room at the man who had been knocked out by the blow he had taken.

Lucy looked at Gray, confused. _His eyes get like that when he's turned on, not when…_ Her eyes widened when she realized what Gray must have thought. She quickly followed his gaze and gasped, putting a hand in front of her mouth, at the sight of Bickslow's crumpled form on the floor. Mira ran over to Lucy, asking if she was okay, but Lucy never heard her. She pushed away Mira's grasping hands, the ones attempting to help her, and crawled frantically over to Bickslow. Pain shot up and down her leg, but she fought through it. _I have to get to him._

Bickslow was barely conscious. He had hit his head on the wall and his vision had instantly blacked out. His hearing was still working, but everything had a strange warbling quality to it. _Just gonna lay here for a minute, _he thought absently.

Lucy finally made her way to Bickslow. She gave him a quick once-over, running her hands gingerly down his sides. _Nothing's broken…_ She pulled his head into her lap, completely oblivious of the stares she was receiving from her team. "Bixy?" She whispered, her words only for him. "Baby, are you alright?"

"BABY?!" shouted Gray. "She's been brainwashed, look at her! Lucy would never tou—"

"Gray, shut up!" Erza yelled. She had never seen Lucy so concerned. Sure, Lucy cared deeply for everyone, but this was different. There was an anxiety in her at seeing Bickslow laying on the ground. Everyone in the guild knew how Bickslow's Figure Eyes worked, but he had been knocked out briefly and they weren't glowing anymore. "Look at him, Gray."

"Oh, I'm looking _right_ at him," Gray sneered.

"His eyes, Gray. You knocked him out," Lisanna pointed out, coming to the same conclusion that Erza had. _Lucy cares about him._

Gray looked at Bickslow again. "So what? It might not have worn off yet. She wouldn't ever touch a creep like Bickslow."

Bickslow heard every word. Gray saying what he really thought of him—thinking he was such a horrible person that he would use his magic to take advantage of Lucy. And on top of that, while she was injured. The words had stabbed him through the heart. He knew that Gray and Lucy were close, but this felt more like a jealous boyfriend than one of her friends. _Creep,_ he thought, _that's what I'll always be to people…_

"Gray…" Lucy slowly turned her head, the pain showing in her eyes at his words. She saw him flinch when he realized how he had just hurt her, but she continued. "If you don't _shut_ the FUCK UP! I will personally come over there and staple your lips to the GODDAMN WALL!" An immense aura poured from Lucy, the likes of which none of her friends had ever seen.

_Lucy, you're one hell of a woman,_ Bickslow thought happily. Apparently, her threats weren't only saved for him—it definitely wasn't something he wanted all to himself. This woman had a way with words that could cause any man to run with his tail between his legs. _Gray's really getting it, fuckin' serves him right for thinking I would try to ra… hurt Lucy like that._ He couldn't even bring himself to think the word, it was just too horrible. Too sickening to even think of someone doing that to her. To anyone, really… But, especially Lucy.

"Way to go, Iceberg…" Laxus muttered.

"Lucy…" Gray muttered forlornly. _I fucked up bigtime…_

She continued to stare at him, daring him to say one more thing. When he just lowered his eyes, she said, "You don't know _anything_ about him. He's one of the sweetest people I've ever met, and I owe him my life." She looked lovingly down at Bickslow's face, tracing his tattoo once again. "He saved me…"

Bickslow sighed happily at her tender touch. She was standing up for him. Only his team had ever had the balls to do something like that, but it had never concerned something so personal. His heart swelled as he thought she might really care about him.

"Why were his eyes glowing then, Lucy?" Natsu had finally spoken up. He was so confused. "Don't they glow when he uses his magic and stuff?"

A blush covered her cheeks and she said quietly, "He wasn't using any magic. At least, not intentionally." She smiled as she thought of the spell that had seemed to have been cast on her heart. She giggled as she looked at Natsu's confused expression.

"But, how could he not intentionally use his magic?"

Lucy sighed, "It wasn't so much his magic as it was…. Stuff." She looked back down at Bickslow, still tracing his handsome features.

Natsu smiled innocently, and nodded. "Oh, I get it. Nothing to worry about Gray, they were glowing because of 'stuff' not his magic…"

Lisanna sweatdropped and said, "Natsu… I'll explain it later…"

Bickslow slowly opened his eyes to see Lucy's deep brown ones above him. He raised a hand to hers and gently grabbed her wrist. Turning her palm to face him, he kissed it, then placed it on his cheek and leaned into the small comfort it provided.

"Everyone please come inside," Mira said sweetly, now that things were starting to calm down. "Gray, I think you owe someone an apology after Laxus gets off of you." She using her signature "Mira Smile" with the man, but the aura that came off of her said he had better do it… or else.

Virgo walked into the room just then, surprise registering in her eyes at the increased number of people in the house. "Oh, my apologies Princess. I wanted to give you two alone time, but did not want to close my gate in case you needed something." A mischievous glint ran through her eyes, and Lucy shuddered at the thought of what "needing something" might mean to that masochistic spirit. "Is it punishment time, Princess?"

"No, Virgo. Could you please help us to the couch, though?" Lucy said sweetly.

She helped Bickslow sit up, and saw him waver before shaking his head. He slowly stood up and made his way to the seat Lucy had been in before she tackled him. She could tell he was in no position to help her, and she didn't expect him to wait on her hand and foot, anyway. Virgo easily lifted Lucy into her arms, and walked directly over to Bickslow who had a hand over his eyes. Smirking to herself and thinking, _Princess might enjoy this… Sorry big brother Leo,_ Virgo gently sat Lucy in Bickslow's lap, then moved the return the coffee table to its original position. Noticing that the tea had gone cold, Virgo removed the tray from the table, collecting Bickslow's still full cup in the process and returned to the kitchen to make a fresh batch.

Lucy looked up at Bickslow's pained face. He was rubbing his temples, trying to soothe the headache that was starting to form from his meeting with the wall. "Hey, you alright?"

Bickslow nodded, then winced as it had only sped up the progression of his headache. "Yeah… I'll be fine… once my head explodes…"

"On a lighter note, now we know how sturdy your walls are…" Lucy pointed out, hoping that a joke would help him feel better.

He looked up at the place that he had hit, and saw there was no damage done to the wall. _Oh thank Mavis… _He couldn't help the sigh of relief that left him.

Lucy giggled, causing Bickslow to look at her. "I mean, they would have to be pretty sturdy to not collapse under the weight of your fat ass…"

Everyone's jaws dropped simultaneously. Bickslow was the first to regain his composure, giving her a teasing look. "But, my ass didn't hit the wall… just my head…"

Lucy smiled wider, he had taken the bait. "Oh… well then you're an asshat." She shrugged and gave him a light smile.

Laxus burst out into laughter yet again, grabbing his sides and finally rolling off of Gray. "Shit, man… she got you good!" Mira soon followed suit as she realized what Lucy was doing.

Everyone still looked completely confused, except for the four mages that got the joke. No matter what, Lucy had been cracking jokes all night, doing everything in her power to keep the mood light.

Bickslow pouted, "Lucy, you're so mean…"

Lucy could only laugh as she patted his cheeks, "Awww… But have such a cute ass…"

Finally, Bickslow chuckled, "Okay okay… Thanks, I guess." He leaned in and kissed her causing a small gasp to be heard from the still "hiding" water mage.

"Love Rival isn't Love Rival anymore!" she shouted, rushing into the room. "Juvia is so happy for you, Lucy!" Before she could melt all over the carpet at the sight of Gray's missing clothes, she was snapped out of her trance when she saw the bandages running down Lucy's leg. "Oh, your leg…"

Mira smiled at everyone and said, "Please, let's all sit down."

Everyone sat, Mira in Laxus' lap in an armchair, and everyone else taking a seat wherever they could. Bickslow knew his house wasn't equipped for large amounts of people to be over. He didn't need it to be. It only needed to fit himself and his team comfortably… and now, Lucy. _At least, for a little while,_ he thought sadly.

Once everyone was settled, Virgo returned and poured tea for everyone and then turned to Lucy, "If you do not have any more need of me, Princess, I will take my leave. I have already prepared dinner, and it is waiting to be heated in the refrigerator. Feel free to call any time." She bowed low and, at Lucy's nod, disappeared to the Spirit World.

Lucy absolutely adored Virgo. She would have to take some time and talk with her about everything that was happening. Virgo had been a great shoulder to lean on when she was dealing with her feelings toward Natsu, maybe she could do the same for all of the confusion with Bickslow. She grabbed her and Bickslow's cups from the tray and handed his to him. "Drink up, it'll help with the headache," she said softly. She took a sip of her own tea, humming in delight at how perfectly it was made, _Thank you, Virgo,_ and set it down on the end table next to her.

"So," Lucy began, looking at each member of her team. They all looked back at her guiltily, assuming she was very upset with them; she definitely was, but they were at least being civil. _Well, except Gray… That was just messed up…_ "Gray. Can you please explain why you came running into Bickslow's house and attacked him?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy…" Gray said meekly. Juvia rubbed her hand along his shoulder, trying to console him. "I didn't mean to upset yo—"

"Don't give me that shit, Gray!" Lucy shouted.

"Whoa, Luce… Just let him apologize to you," Natsu said. He was completely oblivious as to why she was so upset.

"No, Natsu. I won't let him apologize to me. Sure, I'm upset that we were…" she blushed, "interrupted. But, that doesn't give him the right to ignore the fact that he rushed into Bickslow's home, attacked him, and then implied that he was going to rape me!" Her voice had risen until both of the Dragonslayers were covering their ears.

"Shit, Blondie… we're right he—OW! GODDAMNIT, MIRA!"

"Baby," Bickslow whispered, "It's fine. Really." He looked away, pained as he said, "I've been called worse… As long as you're okay, I'm okay…"

Lucy turned to face Bickslow, absolutely appalled. "It's not fine. We're all in the same guild. He has no right to jump to conclusions like that about you. You would never hurt me. And you're certainly not some sick pervert that is going to abuse his magic to fuck someone. But, more than that, it's just…" she turned to face Gray again, "Fucked up."

Gray was completely ashamed of himself. He had always prided himself on his loyalty to his guild, yet here he was accusing one of his own of something unforgivable. He dropped his head to his hands. Lucy was right. He was an idiot, and had royally fucked up. He could tell in just the way Lucy was talking to him. She had a temper like no other, but in all the time he had known her, she had never resorted to cursing. _"We're all in the same guild,"_ she had said. Fairy Tail was home to a lot of people, most with no families of their own, but none of them were so evil and vile that they would intentionally abuse their magic like that. Sure, Bickslow might be make lewd jokes, and he definitely gave Gray the creeps, but…

Juvia looked at Gray as he had dropped his head into his hands. His shoulders started to shake as he held his anger at himself in. _Gray…_ She continued rubbing slow circles on his back, trying (for once) to comfort him without being overbearing. This wasn't about her. She knew, as well as everyone else, that he had made a huge mistake. But, she also knew deep down that he loved Lucy like a sister. No matter how often she had called Lucy her "love rival," Juvia knew there was nothing between those two but the love of siblings.

Everyone sat in silence as Gray tried to figure out how he could make it right. "Bickslow…" He started. His voice was thick with the emotions that he refused to let out, and he had to force himself to look at Bickslow's face. _It's so weird seeing him without his helmet on… How does Lucy look so comfortable?_ That was when he saw how easily she had curled herself into the Seith mage's lap. She looked as if that was where she had always belonged. Looking past the anger that was directed at him, there was something else he could see in Lucy. He had no clue what it was, but she was different somehow. Over the course of a few hours, something had drastically changed within her, and it didn't look like it was a bad thing. _She loves him,_ the thought ran through his mind so quickly, he almost missed it. But, once it had rooted itself as the forefront of his thoughts, he couldn't believe he had missed the signs before. There was a closeness between them, small gestures they each made that relaxed the other. Things that he had never seen between her and Natsu. He knew how she felt about Flamebreath, but it definitely wasn't love. In comparison to how she was with Bickslow right now, just sitting on the couch together, Natsu had been a minor hiccup in Lucy's judgment. Even with her rage that was thick in the air, almost suffocating him for his guilt, she still looked as if she and Bickslow were the only people in the room. Looking to Bickslow, Gray saw the exact same thing in his eyes; however, there was more, almost like a caged dog that had finally been set free after years of confinement. Bickslow looked free…

"Gray," Juvia had to get his attention. He had said one word, then stopped and stared off into space for a few minutes now. She was starting to worry.

Gray shook his head and looked at Juvia with a small apologetic smirk, "Sorry…" Turning back to Bickslow and Lucy, he sighed. Then, he started talking, "Bickslow. I fucked up. Big time. There's no way for me to truly apologize to you for the assumptions that I made. I get that. If you never trust me, I won't blame you. But, you have to understand… Lucy's like my little sister. If I thought that anyone would hurt her, in any way, I would kill them in an instant…" He stopped, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry. I know that's not good enough, but it's all I've got. You and I can hash this out some other time, but right now… we just…" He didn't know what to say anymore.

"What Gray is trying to say," Lisanna spoke up, giving Gray a small smile, telling him that he had done well, "is that we only came to see how Lucy is. We were worried when we heard the news, and even more concerned when Master told us we couldn't know where she was."

After the tension in the room had settled, the mages and Exceed spent the rest of the evening talking and eating the delicious dinner Virgo had made. Eventually, everyone made their way home, with Laxus and Mira saying they would swing by the next day with more supplies for Lucy. Lucy sat on the couch as Bickslow cleaned the dishes that had been soaking in the sink. She had decided that she needed to know more about his babies, especially since she didn't have anything to do. So, one by one, she asked them their names, if they were male or female (apparently, the souls still identified with the sex they were when they were alive), and anything that she should know about them.

Bickslow had been able to hear Lucy's conversation with his babies in the kitchen, and her interest in them had brought a smile to his face. He grew concerned, however, as she finished talking to the fourth totem. The only one that was left was Papa. _Please… don't tell her too much, old man, _he thought pleadingly, hoping that for once his thoughts would actually carry to the totems like he had been training to do. After she had asked Papa the basics, she asked if there was anything she needed to know about him. Before he could say anything, Bickslow came into the living room drying his hands. "Whatcha doin', babies?" He smiled as he looked at the totems, and then at Lucy.

She smiled, "I figured since I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well get to know your babies. They remind me so much of my spirits. And," she turned to look lovingly at all five of the wooden objects that floated around her, "they're so _cute_!"

All five totems responded enthusiastically as they twirled and somersaulted in the air around her, cheering.

Bickslow chuckled, "I think that's the first time anyone has called them cute…"

"Well, that's just wrong… They're absolutely adorable, and anyone who thinks otherwise needs a lobotomy!"

_Mavis, this woman is amazing,_ he thought to himself. No one had ever accepted every aspect of his magic so openly before. It was truly a surprise that she had accepted his babies, his eyes, his magic, without any qualms or concerns. Putting the towel down on the table, Bickslow picked up the hairbrush from the table. "Scootch forward, baby."

Furrowing her brow in confusion at his directions, she complied. Bickslow slid himself behind her, leaning his back against the arm of the couch. He gingerly pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and began gently brushing out all of the tangles.

"Mmm," Lucy hummed as she felt the bristles of the brush glide against her scalp. She hadn't had anyone brush her hair like this since her mother had died. Sure, Cancer did her hair from time to time, but that wasn't the same. "Bix?" She asked, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

"Mm," he grunted, his focus entirely on the feel of her hair between his fingers. Once all the knots were out, he couldn't help himself, he just kept brushing. Memories flooded through his mind of the last time he did this for a woman, and his chest ached.

"Why… I mean, well… How are you so good at this?" she asked, flushing from embarrassment at her stuttering.

He hesitated in his brushstroke for only a moment, then decided to tell her the truth… _Well, at least part of it…_ "I… umm… I used to brush my mom's hair for her. It always made her day better. Mine too. I was really little at the time, so it was a big deal for me… to make her so happy…" He completely stopped, the rest of his memories of his mother flooding back. He didn't realize that he had started shaking or that Lucy had turned around with worry in her eyes.

"Bixy… Baby? Are you okay?"

He couldn't breathe. His last memories of his mother sat in his mind, right where he was forced to think about what had happened.

Papa floated down, looking at Bickslow. "He… doesn't have the best memories of his childhood," he said to Lucy. "Bickslow! Bickslow!" When he didn't get a response, Papa slammed himself into Bickslow's nose.

"FUCK!" Bickslow snapped out of his trance as Papa made contact with his face. Grabbing his nose and checking to make sure it wasn't broken he looked at the totem and said quietly, "Thanks, old man."

Lucy could only watch the interaction between the two. Papa had told her that he was the first spirit Bickslow had ever found, that they had met when Bickslow was only a child. She had also learned that Bickslow carved each of the totems for his spirits based on their personalities. "Bix…" she began softly, "Is everything okay? You can stop if you need to…" She placed her hand on his, the one holding the brush.

He looked down at her hand, seeing his mother's face one last time before he locked the memories away once more. "No, I'm not okay… But, I will be." He looked into those beautiful eyes that had captivated him since the moment they first met. He was determined to keep Lucy safe, no matter what. "Turn around, I'm not done."

Turning back around, Lucy closed her eyes. He had seemed so sad, again. There was so much inside of him just waiting to burst out. She could tell that he had kept his life before Fairy Tail a secret to protect himself, his heart, but she had no clue why. She hoped to find out what haunted him. One day, maybe she would. Then, she could help him. She could save him, the way he had saved her. She leaned back to lay on his chest, letting him brush her hair for as long as he needed. It was the least she could do.

Deciding he was done, with the uneasiness that the memories of his mother had brought finally having melted away, Bickslow put the brush down on the table. He pushed Lucy's flowing golden hair to the side and kissed her neck, feeling her pulse beating steadily beneath his lips. She didn't respond. As he lifted his face away, she turned her head. A smile spread across his face as he saw her mouth partially open and her eyes closed. She mumbled something in her sleep that he couldn't understand and snuggled further into his chest. Without thinking, Bickslow got off the couch, picked her up and took her to his bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed, pulling the covers over her and kissing her head before turning around.

He was about to leave and get ready to sleep on the couch when Lucy lazily opened her eyes and mumbled, "Bickslow?"

Turning back to face her, he said, "You're in my room. You sleep here, and I'll be out on the couch."

She quickly grabbed his hand, her eyes widening in fear. "Don't… don't leave me alone… I hate being alone."

"But, Lucy…"

"It's okay. This is your house, your bed. Sleep with me?" She looked at him so innocently, with so much need in her eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Sure, baby. Lay back down. I'll be right back." He watched as she laid back down, happily snuggling into his pillows. He noted how right it felt to see her lying there, in his bed. He walked back into the living room and made sure the doors and windows were locked. He had heard about how her team liked to sneak into her house. While she was here, though, they would just have to come to the door like civilized people. Satisfied that everything was in its place, he returned to his room and saw that Lucy had already fallen asleep again. His babies sat themselves down on the dresser that stood opposite the foot of his bed, and he walked around to the other side and disrobed. _Sorry, Lucy… I can't sleep any other way,_ he thought as he slid in under the covers, wearing only his underwear.

~~~~..~~~~

Bickslow kept his eyes closed as he listened to the woman next to him sigh in her sleep. _That dream… It was so real…_ He recalled the events of the day before, and how everything could have gone so wrong. That was what had caused his nightmare. Instead of Laxus stopping Gray, he had tried to drag Lucy out of the house while she screamed in pain. Bickslow had watched her die in is arms again. He told her that he had always loved her. Then, he woke up from the nightmare into what must have been another dream. _I hate when that happens, shit gets so confusing,_ he thought. Lucy had been naked in his bed, and they had apparently slept together. She comforted him, rode him like he had never been ridden before, and said she loved him. He knew it was too good to be true.

Lucy cuddled closer to him, sliding her arm slowly across his waist and breathing gently down his bare chest. Slowly, so he didn't wake her, Bickslow moved his arm from under his head and wrapped it lovingly around her back. _I told her I loved her, and she said it back… Why can't real life be that way?_, he thought sadly as he breathed in the vanilla and honey scent of the blonde in his bed. He stilled as she moved again, his name softly breaking past her lips. Her injured leg slowly and deliberately moved to lay across his own. Lucy was slowly curling herself around him, and he had to use all of his willpower to tamp down his arousal as her chest was pressed more firmly to his side. Even through the tank top she wore, he could feel her nipples pebbling at the friction. Stifling a groan, he pressed his nose to her hair and gently kissed her.

"Mmm…"

He stopped. _Is she awake or…?_ Waiting for another noise to come from the blonde, he kept his eyes closed, hoping she wouldn't be freaked out at the intimate position they were in while she slept. _Hey, she cuddled up to me… I'm just… accepting her… advance—okay, that even sounds lame in my head,_ he thought; he had to try and figure out an excuse for them to be in such a tangled mess, just in case.

"Hey," she finally said. Her voice was hoarse, partially from the screaming she had done the day before, and partially from just having woken up. Lucy breathed deeply, and loved every second of Bickslow's strange scent filling her nose.

He had frozen. _Should I pretend to be asleep?_

"Bixxxx," Lucy whined, "I know you're awake." She giggled and lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest.

He peeked one eye open and looked down at her. The smile spread across her face, and her complete acceptance of their position set him completely at ease, causing the tension to leave his body. "Morning."

"Hmm… Could be." Lucy looked around, trying to find a clock. The drapes were drawn, and the room was left in complete darkness. _No clock? How does he know what time it is?_

He rubbed slow circles up and down her back, reveling in the feel of her under his fingers.

Lucy closed her eyes and moaned, loving the miniature massage she was being given first thing in the morning.

Bickslow stilled when that sound had made its way from the woman in his arms. _Shit, that's hot…,_ was the only thought bouncing around in his head.

Lucy pouted and tapped him on the nose, "Hey… that felt good. Why did you stop?" She was disappointed that he had stopped so suddenly. His fingers were working some serious magic back there, releasing every bit of tension, even with the lightest of touches.

Bickslow shook his head, clearing himself from his stupor, and said, "Oh… sorry." He chuckled, slightly embarrassed. Luckily, Lucy didn't seem to notice. _She must not be a morning person,_ he decided as she sighed and laid her head back down on his chest.

After a short time, Bickslow had hit a serious knot in Lucy's back, one that she had never been able to get rid of, and she moaned again. "Oooooh…. Right there."

_Does she even realize what that sounds like?!_ He kept massaging her back, not wanting to lose any contact with her, but as she snuggled closer and rubbed her leg against his, his control almost came unhinged. Her chest and warm core were pressed deliciously against him, and his body was beginning to respond.

"Mmm… Bixy, that feels so good." She kissed his chest, trying to show her appreciation for his attention to her back. _I can never afford a massage, and I always seem to need one after missions. This is long overdue._ As he shifted slightly away from her, Lucy frowned and moved closer.

Bickslow stopped again, thinking, _Fuck… I'm gonna lose it if she keeps this up._ "Lucy," he said, his voice strained from his attempts at self-control.

"Yeah?" she responded, sighing contentedly.

"We should get some breakfast. You need your strength if you're gonna heal."

Giving him her best pout, Lucy looked up into his eyes and said, "But, I like being in bed with you…"

His mouth dropped. "Do you have any idea what that sounded like?" He couldn't help it. This woman was absolutely breath-taking, and so innocent it almost hurt.

She thought for a moment. Nothing. "No…?"

Smiling, Bickslow brushed her hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead gently. "No worries, baby. What would you like for breakfast?"

She slowly sat up, taking extra care to not hurt her leg with her movements. Lucy watched as Bickslow slowly stood up and opened the drapes. Early morning light shone into the room, illuminating everything. _Oh. My. Mavis._ Lucy couldn't help but stare at the perfect morsel of a man in front of her. Her eyes slowly drifted from his messy hair, down his perfectly toned and tanned back, to a pair of red boxer-briefs that hugged his taut backside just right. She continued her perusal, devouring every inch of those muscular thighs and calves with her eyes before Bickslow's laugh brought her back to reality.

"Like what you see?" He was peeking over his shoulder at her, watching the most adorable blush spread across her face. "Sorry, I can't sleep in anything more than underwear, otherwise I feel like I'm suffocating…" He said, guilt crossing his handsome features.

"Umm…" Lucy cleared her throat, the hoarseness of her voice making it a little difficult to speak.

Bickslow turned his gaze back toward her, avoiding her eyes.

A devious smile crept across her face, and he instantly felt uneasy. "I don't know, Bixy…"

"You don't know what?" Now he was confused.

Her grin spread even wider. "I don't know if I like what I see." She pressed a finger to her chin, appearing to be in thought as she smirked at him. "I think you may have to do a little spin for me."

"Uh-huh…" He studied her for a moment. She was still blushing, and her breathing had quickened slightly at the mention of liking what she saw. _Holy shit, she's getting turned on by this?_ Putting on a smirk of his own, he turned slowly, putting his hands behind his head so she could see every inch of him.

His confidence soared as he saw her take a shuddering breath and bite down on her lip. Her eyes were very firmly planted on the tent that had been pitched in his underwear. _That's all you, baby._ He watched her, watching him, and he couldn't help how proud he felt. His body, and nothing else, was causing her to react this way.

_ Oh… Wow… _She couldn't help but stare. Sure, she had taken in his chest, biceps, mouth-watering abs… but, she didn't get much further than that. He stood in front of her, proud and ready for anything, and her body seemed to have very specific ideas for what needed to be done about it. Her mind, on the other hand, was running around like a crazy person trying to process what was happening. She wanted him. There was no doubt about that. But, she was also a virgin, and that massive piece of equipment he was sporting looked like it would tear her into tiny pieces. Her mouth started to water at the thought of doing anything with Bickslow, her heart fluttering in agreement.

"_It's too soon!"_ her mind shouted.

"_SHUT UP!" _Her body, heart, and soul effectively drowned out all thought.

Her eyes flicked up to his, and he was surprised to see them clouded with lust. He watched as she slowly moved across the bed, motioning with one finger for him to come closer. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. Her tousled hair didn't bother him, he thought it was sexy; _Looks like she's had a good time,_ he thought, remembering that she had spent the night in his bed. With that train of thought running through his mind, he hardened even more as he stepped back over to the bed. Once he was within reach, Lucy grabbed him gently by the band of his underwear and led him to stand right up against the edge.

She had no idea what she was doing, but there was some part deep down, some crazy vixen inside of her, that knew exactly what it wanted and how to get it. She trailed kisses along the line of Bickslow's underwear, and smiled when she heard him take in a shuddering breath. "Bickslow…" she said between kisses, looking up at his face through her eyelashes.

_So beautiful,_ he was enchanted by her beauty in that moment. He had no idea what had come over her, but he never wanted it to stop. Even if this was as far as she went, he just wanted to feel her silky lips pressed against him. It didn't matter where. "Y-yeah?" His throat had gone dry as he looked at her.

"Do you want me…" She pushed her tongue slowly through her lips and trailed it from his navel down to his boxers and back, then blew on the newly wet area.

He groaned at the sensation of her tongue against him, and then had to fight every urge in his body that told him to thrust forward when she blew on the wet skin. His eyes closed as he tried to maintain his control. He clenched his jaw tightly, his hands flexing open and closed at his sides.

Swinging her legs around so he stood between them, Lucy grabbed his hips and ran her fingers under the band of his boxers. She slowly kissed over to one hip, then bit down sharply on the sensitive skin.

Bickslow's eyes flew open, and he couldn't stop himself. As he felt her teeth dig into his flesh, his hands shot to her head, holding her in place. He let out a guttural groan as he stopped himself from pinning her to the bed right then. "Lucy, we have to st—"

Her hands slid up the inside of his thighs, and cupped him fully. Everything stopped for Bickslow. His breath was shaky, yet he couldn't move a muscle._ So. Good._ All he could do was wait for her to make the next move. He didn't have to wait long.

Lucy slid both hands up the length of him, and moaned at the feelings that grew inside of her. A warmth that she had hardly ever experienced bloomed from her chest and what could only be described as a primal need grew more demanding in her lower belly. There was something she needed, but she had no idea what. Her mouth watered at the closeness of his manhood, and again all thoughts evaded her. She acted on instinct alone. She began to suck on his hip, rolling her tongue across the skin, and pulling it into her mouth again.

"Fuck," Bickslow breathed as he watched her eyes close and her mouth pucker around his hip. He couldn't help but stare at the blonde beauty as she gave him a hickey in a spot that he had never known was this sensitive. He didn't notice that her hands had travelled to his waistband once more until his boxers were down at his knees. Her hand grasped his member, and she slowly stroked him. Up. Down. Up. He moaned, thrusting slowly into her hand, his head tilting back. "Oh, shit. Lucy."

Her name fell from his lips like a prayer, over and over as she worked him into a stupor. Looking up into his eyes, Lucy felt a need grow in her again, and followed her body's orders. She kept her torturous pace on him while kissing and licking her way to meet her hand. Lucy's tongue ran from his base to tip and back, making sure to wet every bit of it. "Do you…" She licked him again, pressing a kiss to the tip, "… Want me?"

Bickslow's eyes shot open and he looked at her in awe. He watched as she closed her lips around him, moaning at the feel of him in her mouth. "You're…. ngh…" His hands tangled in her hair, needing something to hold on to. "… So beautiful." She pulled her mouth away with a pop, not a drop of saliva leaking from her plump lips. He shuddered as she circled her tongue around and around the head, and nearly dropped to his knees when she blew gently on it.

Looking up into his now glowing eyes, Lucy spoke again, her lips barely brushing against the tip and her breath grazing past, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "Tell me, baby…" She grazed her teeth along his shaft, causing her pride to swell at seeing his breath catch in his throat. "Tell me…"

She was teasing him, and it was torture. _What was the question?_ He couldn't focus. Everything Lucy did, every touch she graced him with, was like a gift from heaven. He was panting, sweat starting to bead on his skin.

"Tell me… Do. You. Want. Me." Each word was separated by a too-brief closing of her lips around him.

"Oh, fuck…" He groaned, he felt like his legs were turning to jelly, and she had done hardly more than touch and kiss him below the belt. He nodded, again and again. Hoping it would answer her question.

"Say it, baby. I want to hear you say it." She quickened the pace of her hand, noticing that it glided more smoothly with the addition of her saliva on him. Just as she saw him swallow, preparing to answer her, she grinned. As his mouth opened to respond, she pushed him as far into her mouth as possible.

He had to say it. _She's brutal…_ He could say it. Of course he wanted her. He had wanted her for such a long time, it was almost painful. Sure, it was nice to see her running around the guild in her short skirts, but it was so much more than that. He had seen her soul, and a selfish part of him wanted it for himself—to keep her safe, himself. He didn't just want her. He _needed_ her. She was becoming as essential to him as breathing—something he wasn't too great at right now. He swallowed, trying to find the focus needed to answer the vixen on his bed. When she quickened the pace of her hand, its gliding up and down his proud member had him groaning in pure pleasure. _Have to… Ohhhh… Say it… _He opened his mouth to finally answer her, and then all he could do was moan. Her sweet, hot mouth had descended on him with a sense of urgency, as if she needed to taste him right then.

"Mmmm…" She moaned while still bobbing her head, causing wonderful vibrations to travel through his body.

"Yes… Lucy… Yes."

She stopped. Looked up at him, and the glowing lust in his eyes took her breath away. "Yes, what?"

He panted, confusion clouding his lust-filled thoughts. "I meant no."

Her face fell. She moved to push herself away from him, shame having replaced every emotion she had been feeling before.

He quickly grabbed her hands before she could get too far from him. "I meant no, _because_ I don't want you, Lucy."

She looked into his eyes, tears threatening to fall. _How could he be so cruel?_

"I need you. I always have." He knelt down in front of her, staring up into her beautiful brown eyes.

"A-always?"

He nodded, smiling gently at her. "Always, baby."

Lucy shot forward, pressing a hot and wet kiss to his lips. He moaned at the contact. She pulled back from him and smiled, "You're an ass, you know that?"

He chuckled and sat down on the bed, his nakedness forgotten. Running a hand through his tousled hair, he said, "Yeah, so I've been told."

"You know…" Lucy started, trying to keep her face hidden from him.  
"What is it, baby?" He tried to get her to look at him, but she refused.

"I never told you…"

_Uh-oh… _"Told me what?" He waited for her to speak, worried about what might come next.

"I never told you to sit down… I'm not done with you yet." Lucy turned her head back to him, kissing him gently on the lips, and drawing a soft moan from him. "Or, do you not want me now?"

His jaw dropped. How could she just jump right back like that? Her hand crept silently up his thigh and grasped between his legs again.

"Please stand up, baby. I can't move with my leg the way it is."

He heard the pout in her voice, and peeked through his lashes to see he was right. There was that pout sitting perfectly on her face. He slowly stood up and returned to his previous position between her legs. Her smile melted his heart and she stared up at him.

"Now…" she paused for effect, "Where were we again? Oh yes, you said you didn't want me." She playfully glared at him.

"Damn right, I need you. All of you," he replied huskily. The look in her eyes had returned him to his previously tortured state of arousal. _She really will be the death of me…_

All thought stopped as she again closed her mouth around him, moving her head slowly back and forth. Her hand still working the portion of his shaft she couldn't take into her mouth.

Lucy closed her eyes and rolled her tongue along him, gaining a low groan of approval. Bickslow's hands tangled themselves in her hair once again, and he unconsciously pushed himself further into her wet cavern. When he hit the back, he pulled away and repeated. It was then that Lucy remembered a very uncomfortable conversation with Cana a few months back. _"All you have to do is relax your throat, and let your body do the rest"_ popped into her head. As Bickslow went to push himself back inside her mouth, she tried it. Letting her throat relax, she felt him slide even further and eventually her lips came into contact with his pelvis.

_What the fu—Oh, who cares!_ Bickslow was in heaven. Lucy had somehow just taken all of him into her mouth. He could tell she had never done this before, but she proved to be a very quick learner. He felt her hand slide around the back of his thigh and up onto his butt. She squeezed it and moaned as he flexed to push into her mouth again.

He had started to quicken his pace, and Lucy did everything in her power to keep up. Bickslow seemed lost to the world, and the only sound that came from his mouth was one word. Lucy. His eyes bored into hers, and when he faltered, she saw a flicker of concern in them.

"Fuck, Lucy… We've gotta stop…"

"Mm-mm!" She refused. She wanted this. Needed it. Seeing him unravel at her touch caused so many things to happen inside of her that she didn't understand, but she knew that she enjoyed them. A throbbing had started between her legs. It wasn't painful like the throbbing in her leg that had faded as they had started back up, but more like an itch she couldn't reach. It was there, and needed something to take care of it, but she didn't know what. Her one hand continued to grasp at Bickslow while the other slowly cupped her breast. She had never done anything like this, but had turned her mind off and was just going with the flow.

He looked down at her as she refused, her mouth still moving back and forth, sucking on him like a lollipop. That was when he noticed her hand had started to caress her breast. She pinched the nipple gently, as if she was unsure of what she was doing. Keeping one hand on her head, he reached down and started to play with her other breast, subtly showing her what to do.

She jumped at the contact of Bickslow's fingers circling around her covered nipple, and she involuntarily mimicked it with her own hand. Letting him go to catch her breath, she whispered, "Don't stop…" She took him back into her mouth again, and down her throat.

His breath caught, and he faltered in his measured thrusts again. And again.

"Lucy, I'm gonna… ngh… I'm gonna cum, baby."

She looked up at him, and their eyes met. He was astounded when he saw the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. Then he heard it.

"Mm-hmm."

That small assent was all he had needed to push him over the edge. He roughly grabbed her and thrust one last time into her waiting mouth. Every shot of his hot liquid went right down, and she swallowed every last drop, even sucking any leftover off of the tip as she let him go.

Lucy smiled up at Bickslow. He had almost collapsed from the force of his orgasm, but he was somehow still standing. He looked into her eyes for only a moment before pushing her down onto the bed and ravaging her mouth.

Her squeal of surprise allowed him access past her sweet lips, and he pushed his tongue in, instantly tasting himself on her tongue. They moaned in unison, and Lucy grabbed Bickslow's hand and placed it on her covered breast. He lowered his mouth from hers, trailing kisses down her jaw. Lifting her shirt roughly, he quickly latched onto on pert nipple. He knew they were moving quickly, somewhere in his mind he knew that. She was so tempting, he had to have her right then. Only what she would give to him, though. Every touch he was granted was a gift. Each stroke of his tongue across her small pink bud a blessing sent from above. He knew he could satisfy her, all she had to do was give him the chance.

Lost in Bickslow's touch, Lucy ripped her shirt off over her head, and roughly handled her other breast. She writhed under him, moaning his name. She needed this. She could tell, this was what her body had wanted. Yet, somehow, it wasn't enough. The throbbing between her legs had only increased, and the warmth in her belly had begun to burn her from within. She started sweating with the heat it caused, and didn't know what to do. Rolling her hips, she found that Bickslow had been laying between her legs, just like when they had been on the floor of the living room. Only, this time he was completely naked, his arousal growing once more, and pressed firmly against her.

Bickslow bit down on the nipple in his mouth as Lucy rolled her hips against him, the friction from her warm center bringing his member back to life. Switching to the other side, he ran his hand up and down her uninjured thigh, never getting too close to the apex.

With every brush of his fingertips, Lucy lost more and more of her control and shifted trying to get more… something. "Bickslow… Please," she pleaded. "I… oh, please… more!"

He looked up at her face, tinted with the green glow that emanated from his eyes. Pink dusted her cheeks as she rolled her hips and begged him for something. Releasing her plump and puckered nipple, he asked, "What do you need, Lucy?" He rolled his hips against her core again, causing her to moan.

"I…" She could hardly articulate her need. She didn't know what it was, just that he could give her what she needed. Something inside of her needed what only the gorgeous man above her had to offer. She ached for it. "I don't know…" She rolled her hips wantonly against him, all of her modesty having long left the building. "Please…"

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he slid his hand down her thigh again. _It's too soon for that, but I can at least help her this way,_ he thought. He knew she was a virgin, he could tell in the way she moved, and how embarrassed she had looked when admitting that she didn't know what she needed. He wasn't good enough for her to give that precious gift to, but he could ease the ache inside of her another way. Pushing her shorts to the side, he ran his slender finger down her slit, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly.

"That's it, baby. Moan for me," he said before trailing kisses down her stomach. He paused just above the waistband of her shorts, looking to her once more. He kept teasing her with his finger, but had to ask, "Do you want me, Lucy?"

Her head shot up, and she pushed herself up onto her elbows, "Always." There was no hesitation. She didn't have to think about it. She knew. She needed him, just as he needed her. She had seen a new side of him in the short time she had spent with him, and had felt the beauty of his soul resonate within her. She had held him, comforted him, broken his walls down and forced her way into his life. Maybe into his heart. The dream flickered into her memory, _"I always loved you…"_ She didn't know if it was true or just her imagination, but in this moment she knew that it wasn't about whether he loved her. He had said he needed her, sure. But, she could see that it meant more to him than her face in his lap. It was the same for her. He had taken away her loneliness, brought her smile back. He understood her.

Pushing his finger just inside of her weeping core, Bickslow asked, "Always…?" He never took his eyes off of her face. She had surprised him with her answer. _Always._ His heart soared at the thought. Memories of women only using him for what they wanted came crashing into his happiness, though, and his face hardened.

Lucy placed a hand on Bickslow's cheek, forcing him to meet her gaze once more. _It might not make sense to him, but… _"I always saw you. I'm not going anywhere. I need you. You take away my loneliness… You make me smile. There's more than just this that I love about you…"

He could only stare. _Did she…_ "Lucy…"

She smiled at him, caressing his cheek. The ache hadn't gone away, in fact it was worsening, but she pushed that aside as she gazed at him. She wasn't embarrassed by her words. They were the truth, and she refused to be afraid of how she felt. Bickslow gave her the strength to say it, the confidence she needed. She sat up completely, and her body wept as he withdrew his hand. She paid no attention to their lack of clothing. Before, she would probably have covered herself, trying to hide from him; but now she didn't care about any of that. Only the man in front of her. Taking his head in her hands, she leaned in and kissed him. It was innocent, sweet, but still filled with emotion.

Lucy ran a finger down his mark again—a habit of hers that had a way of soothing whatever worries he had—and looked at him with an expression he had only dreamt of. Literally.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, and felt him shudder in anticipation. "I don't know how you did it, Bixy. But…"

The suspense was killing him… _What did I do… Please, don't be mad at me…_

"You've stolen my heart."

He gasped, wide-eyed at her words. "What do you mean…?" It was too good to be true. This had to be another dream. _She wouldn't ever lo…_ he couldn't even finish the thought. It was too painful to bear.

"I mean. My dear, sweet, silly man. That I love you. I don't know when it happened, but I do know that's what it is… Just like my dream…" She pulled away and looked at him, hope gleaming in her eyes.

_Her dream?_ "I… What dream?" He had to know. He couldn't begin to process what she had confessed to him.

Lucy blushed, remembering the dream where they had so easily made love after his nightmare. "You had a nightmare, and you said you loved me… We…" she blushed a darker shade of red, her modesty slowly returning.

Bickslow could only smile at her in disbelief. "You… are just one surprise after another, y'know that?" He shook his head, "Not even my dreams are safe from you."

"What?" Now she was completely confused.

"I'll explain it all later, but for now I can say that… I love you too, Lucy." He beamed at her. He was the happiest man in the world. Someone as pure and amazing as Lucy _loved _him. _Him_, of all people.

She returned his joyous smile and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close. As he shifted to get closer to her, he rubbed against her core and she let out a soft whimper.

"Mmm… Let's see, how did you put it earlier?" He paused, dramatically humming in thought before a salacious grin spread across his face, "Oh yes… 'I'm not done with you yet.'"

Lucy hardly had time to react before he pushed her back onto the bed, then hooked his fingers in the waistband of her shorts and panties and pulled them down, careful of her bandages. Once she was revealed to him, he looked longingly at the golden curls, licking his lips. Lucy's insides were on fire. That tongue of his, slowly gliding across his lips as he looked at her nakedness. She had never felt more beautiful than in that moment. She watched as he knelt before her, and shivered when his hands smoothed up her legs. He kissed her inner thigh, causing the muscles deep within her to contract with want. He took his time, kissing and leaving small marks in his wake up her thigh.

By the time Bickslow reached Lucy's core, she was shaking, writhing, trying to relieve the ache that he knew was torturing her. She had no idea what he had in store for her, this beautiful woman. His love. He swore, right then, to cherish her forever, to protect her heart; and, as she looked longingly into his eyes, he knew she would do the same. He kissed the curls above her slit gently, causing a moan to slide up her throat. She didn't look away. He smiled once more at her before letting his tongue works its own magic. It slid from his mouth and slowly, painfully slowly, down her slit. He could only groan as her juices hit it and he finally tasted her. _I've died and gone to heaven,_ he thought as she cried out with the new sensation. He licked first one side and then the other of her opening before quickly plunging it deep within her. He stretched his tongue to its limit, barely feeling the small membrane that protected her innocence. Pulling it back slightly, he let her get used to the feeling of him inside of her. He took his time, letting her drench him with her arousal. Lucy seemed to need more than the torturously slow pace he had set, so he withdrew his tongue from her until he felt the soft, spongy patch just inside. Smirking, he created a wave with his tongue, causing Lucy to cry out. He moaned as her arousal filled his nostrils.

Lucy shuddered as the vibrations of his moan travelled deep within her. She felt as if a cord was winding in her belly, tighter and tighter as he continued his ministrations. Her head thrashed back and forth, her body moving of its own accord against the handsome face pressed between her legs. Her thighs started shaking, and she felt as if she would explode.

Bickslow felt her walls tighten around his tongue. _More,_ he needed more. He was addicted to every response he elicited from her. He wanted to see her writhing again and again, to hear his name fall from her lips as if it was the only word she knew.

Her eyes widened. She felt so wound up, every muscle in her body tight and waiting to be set free. "Wh-what's… happening?" She asked. It was embarrassing, not knowing what was happening with her own body, but Bickslow only smiled wider when she said those two words.

Pulling away just enough so his lips brushed against her entrance, he said, "Cum for me…" and dove back in with more vigor than he had previously shown. In and out, he kept an almost unbearable pace as he drove deeper within her. She was almost there, he could feel it. Something in her was holding her back from her release, so he did the only thing he could think to do. Bickslow pulled his tongue back into his mouth and set it behind his teeth. Pressing his lips firmly against her throbbing bundle of nerves, his tongue began trilling, sending vibrations to just the right spot.

Lucy arched her back in ecstasy. _That tongue…_ "Oh, Bickslow!" she panted, rolling her hips. Her body was wracked with spasms and shook with more force than she thought possible, and her hands flew to his head. As she returned to herself, she felt him return his tongue to her entrance, licking away the result of her climax and moaning in delight. She watched his eyes close, and he pressed kiss after kiss to her. She whimpered only slightly at the loss of contact when he pulled his mouth away from her core, but it quickly was replaced with his finger, rubbing different and more sensual areas she never knew existed. Instinctually, her eyes closed and her head tipped back, a long moan barreling up and out of her.

"Look at me, baby." _So tight…_

She sat up on her elbows, and peered down at the Adonis between her legs. She blushed as she heard the squelching sounds of his finger entering her at a rough pace, her pants and cries the only other noise in the room. Warmth spread through her with renewed passion as he held her gaze and bent down to once more. His long tongue sliding out and barely touching the sensitive bundle just above her entrance. Her vision was filled with stars at the short contact. She arched her back and screamed his name to the heavens, her hands gliding up her body of their own accord to massage her breasts.

_Hmm, she likes to move,_ Bickslow thought. He quickly hooked her legs over his shoulders and threw one arm around her waist, pinning her down.

"I-I… Oh…. Fuck… I can't move…" a slew of curses fell from her mouth after that, broken up only by her calling his name.

"That's… the point," he mumbled with his lips flush against her. He blew gently on the bundle of nerves and when she tried to arch again he closed his mouth around it, sucking and nibbling. He gave her a reprieve when he pulled his hand and mouth away. She looked down her body at him and gasped, blushing as she saw him sucking her fluids from his finger. Putting a second in his mouth, he merely winked at her. Her breath caught in her throat, seeing him remove them from his mouth and then feeling two fingers placed at her core.

Looking into her eyes, Bickslow asked gently, "Ready?"

She only nodded.

He quickly slammed them inside of her, not letting her get used to the stretching they were doing. Lowering his head again, he continued his assault bringing her closer to the edge. He felt the tell-tale fluttering of her walls (_Just like the dream, _he thought) and quickened his pace. He alternated his rhythm with flicks of his tongue and deep plunges and just as she reached the peak, he pulled her down into his lap. His fingers were still deep within her, making slow soothing circles and drawing out her climax as her body tried to milk them dry.

A burst of colors blinded Lucy as the cord that had wound itself low in her belly again had finally snapped, and she screamed out Bickslow's name one last time. She sat straddling Bickslow, his mouth pressed gently to her neck as she tried to regain her senses.

Bickslow rubbed his free hand up and down her back, needing to feel every inch of her as she recovered from her orgasm. "So… Beautiful," he panted.

She shook uncontrollably, and couldn't get anything to work properly, her arms falling limply to the sides even though she wished to hold onto him longer. She winced slightly as he withdrew his fingers from her, bringing them to his mouth once more and cleaning them off.

He moaned in delight, "You taste wonderful…"

Lucy looked away and blushed.

Turning her head to face him, he kissed her. It was long, slow, and everything they both needed in that moment.

Pulling back to look at the love of her life, Lucy said, "You don't taste too bad yourself." Then, she winked lazily at him.

"Did you just _wink_ at me?!"

Cocking her head to the side, she considered it for a moment, then replied. "Hmm. I might have… Nothing seems to be working properly right now though, so who knows?" She laughed and then said, "Seriously though, I can't feel my legs…" as she wiggled her toes.

Bickslow's face instantly filled with worry at her statement, and he immediately started check her bandages, searching for blood. _Nothing,_ he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hey, I'm fine," she said softly, "Healthy as a horse. With a bum leg…"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny…"

"OH MAVIS!" she shouted.

"What?!"

"Does this mean you're gonna send me to the glue factory?!" Lucy threw her hands over her mouth in mock horror, until Bickslow busted out in laughter. She soon followed suit and they laughed until they couldn't breathe and their sides stung.

Once they had settled down, Bickslow stood up, easily carrying Lucy with him, and placed her on the bed. Making sure she was comfortable, he kissed her temple and said, "Alright, now it really is time for breakfast. Any requests?"

"You know how to cook?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"What, can't a guy know how to cook?" he retorted, feigning offense. He puffed his chest out dramatically, and struck a pose, saying, "I'll have you know that I haven't burnt down a kitchen in _years_!"

Lucy only chuckled. "You look ridiculous doing that naked… I've never met a guy that knew how to cook more than toast."

Bickslow stuck out his tongue at her remark, giving her his signature laugh. "Baby, there's plenty you don't know about me. I'm full of surprises." He winked at her before walking out of the room, wearing nothing but a smile.

"Bickslow," she called after him as she watched his perfectly sculpted backside leave the room.

"Yeah?" He poked his head back in, a curious look on his face.

"You do realize the drapes were open that whole time, right?" Lucy covered her face, absolutely appalled by what she had seen as she had looked outside.

Turning to look out the window, Bickslow's jaw dropped.

There was his team, standing outside the window that led to his front lawn. Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus stood still on the sidewalk, staring with gaping mouths into his room.

* * *

**I'm baaaaaaaccckk! Lol. So, this was extra long for you guys having to wait an extra day. I actually started it last night, when I realized I didn't have as much as I thought. I wrote four about 6 hours just on those two in his room… then went back and wrote what really happened with her team today… Then added more of Bickslow's tongue… So, tell me what you think! It's very smutty. And I can tell you I blushed—I don't even know how many times—a lot while writing it.**

**I can't wait to read all of your reviews. Tell me your predictions for the next chapter!**

**Also, big big big shout-out to DeathsEmbrace137 for her full support of the "skank-nasty" shenanigans in this chapter!**

_Just so there's no confusion:_

_Bickslow and Lucy went to sleep. Bickslow had the nightmare from last chapter, then "woke up" in a shared dream with Lucy. It's unclear what Lucy was dreaming about before that, but they shared the dream when he wakes up and all the sexy-time things. They fall asleep in the dream and wake up for real in the morning, fully clothed (well, in Lucy's case) in his bed._

**Until next time!**


	8. Golden Soul

**A/N: Hey all! Well, last chapter had some great reviews, and I wanted to thank all of you who read, reviewed, or just glanced at it and went "Meh." So, some skank-nasty shenanigans last time… what will happen now that they've been caught (or have they…) by Bickslow's team? DUN DUN DUN!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"_You do realize the drapes were open that whole time, right?" Lucy covered her face, absolutely appalled by what she had seen as she had looked outside._

_Turning to look out the window, Bickslow's jaw dropped._

_There was his team, standing outside the window that led to his front lawn. Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus stood still on the sidewalk, staring with gaping mouths into his room._

Freed was intrigued, to say the least, by Bickslow's request. He had been called by Laxus the previous night, just before leaving the guild, with a request from the Seith mage, though why Bickslow didn't call himself was a mystery. Apparently, he needed some assistance in researching an odd phenomenon, and Freed immediately jumped on it. The only information he had been given was that it had something to do with Bickslow's magic and something called a "golden soul."

~~~~..~~~~

Freed spent several hours scouring the guild's tomes for the information his friend sought. When he didn't find anything of use, he packed the tomes in a bag and called the only other person that might know the answer, Levy McGarden. Freed had always admired the petite woman for her intellect, and had gained a new respect for her as a result of Fantasia. It had taken her much less time than he had anticipated to break through his runes, and he didn't know how he felt about it. After a time, he had developed feelings for her, but never acted on them because he was always busy with the Raijinshuu and just too cowardly. He made sure not a soul knew about his feelings for the Script Mage, and he was thankful for that when Levy mated Gajeel.

Looking at the time, Freed winced. _It's after midnight, I hope Gajeel doesn't ans—_

"What the fuck, Rune boy?" came the gruff and husky voice of a very agitated Dragonslayer.

"I-I'm v-very sorry t-to—" he stuttered, uncharacteristically flustered by this turn of events.

Gajeel sighed, his annoyance showing through, "Spit it out, I ain't got all nigh—OW! Damnit woman!"

Freed watched, shocked, when he saw Gajeel turn away from the screen and a very naked Levy standing just behind him. A blush crept across his face and he averted his eyes, listening to her berate her mate.

"Gajeel, give me that, now! And, don't be so mean to Freed. He knows not to call late unless it's important!"

"But…" Gajeel whined, sounding like a child that wanted to play with a toy.

Freed blushed further as he realized he must have interrupted more than just their sleep. "L-Levy, I can just talk to you tomorrow, you seem busy…"

"See, Shrimp? He'll talk to you tomorrow!" Gajeel was smiling widely, but his face fell when he looked at his mate and saw her stern look.

"If you don't give me that Lacrima _now_," she whispered so only Gajeel could hear, "I am not having sex with you for three months."

"You wouldn't!" Gajeel yelled, desperation lacing his voice.

"Watch. Me." She threatened, glaring at him.

Freed waited as he heard the shuffling of fabric, and a muted, _"I'm sorry, baby… here… take it… PLEASE take it!"_

After a moment, Levy showed up (only her face, causing Freed to relax) on the screen and smiled. "What can I do for you, Freed? Is everything alright?"

He blushed again, the memory of her small, slender form still running through his mind. "U-um, yes. Well, no." He sighed, exasperation evident on his face. "I do not know."

Levy furrowed her brow, concern for her fellow "intellectually-inclined" mage blooming inside her. "Tell me."

Freed explained as briefly as possible what he had been told; finishing his story, he said, "I have searched through the guilds entire library, and have found nothing. I need your help." His head fell only marginally. He hated not having the answer to something, and although he fully supported collaboration between mages, he did not like admitting that he needed to do it. He felt inadequate.

"There's a whole section in the library on Seith Magic. I haven't read much of it… I'm still on the M's… but, I'm sure there's something in there," she said, wishing she could be of more assistance to her guildmate.

With renewed determination, Freed thanked Levy for her information and quickly ended the call. When he arrived at his home, he called Laxus back and gave him the newest of his leads, telling his leader that he would be in the library as soon as it opened to find whatever information he could. The call ended with Laxus saying they would meet there at dawn and search together.

As Freed set the Lacrima down on his desk, his mind returned to Levy. She had been everything he could want in a woman—intelligent, funny, loved books, understood his magic, a strong spirit, beautiful. She wasn't overtly sexual like the other women in the guild, but she was definitely sexy. Freed turned on his shower, beginning his nightly ritual before bed. Disrobing and stepping inside, Freed lathered his hair and then his body. As his hands travelled lower, the image of Levy completely nude on the screen popped into his mind. He groaned, having seen only a quick glimpse of her breasts and her hips, and the small patch of matching blue hair above her… He groaned again as more images of Levy came to mind. Her in a swimsuit, at the guild, naked, having lunch, naked _underneath_ him. Though he hardly ever indulged himself, he made an exception tonight. He stood there, in the shower, pumping into his own hand as he imagined the girl of his dreams. The one he was destined to never have.

~~~~..~~~~

"I found it!" Evergreen shouted as she stood up and pointed triumphantly to a page in the book she had been cursing at for the last twenty minutes. She glared at the librarian when he shushed her, and looked back to Laxus and Freed, smiling haughtily.

"Are you sure, Ever?" Laxus asked quietly. He was getting a headache from skimming all of these books, but had refused to stop until they found something. Bickslow needed their help.

Sitting back down, she cleared her throat and then read the page aloud. "To a Seith mage, souls of individuals vary in color and have the ability to shift throughout the person's life. The color of the soul gives the mage insight into the person's true nature, and a soul's color only changes after traumatic life events, such as the death of a loved one, good or evil deeds committed by the person, guilt, etc. Green souls are the most common. Individuals with Green souls…" she paused, skimming down the page until she found what she needed. "Here we go. Golden Souls. This soul is the rarest of all. There are two types of individuals with a golden souls. The first is the practitioner of this magic. All Seith mages begin their lives normally, and their souls becomes golden when their magic is activated within them. Because all Seith mages inherit their power through trauma early in life…" Evergreen stopped. She had never known that. Well, she didn't know much about Bickslow's power, aside from what he could do with it. _Is that how he got his magic? Bickslow, why didn't you tell us?_ There was a part of her that was hurt by the potentiality of a secret their friend had kept from them, and another part understood why he would keep it so closely guarded. No one wants to air their dirty laundry like that, especially if it was extremely traumatic. Regaining her composure, Evergreen continued. "… they are especially wary of darker souls. Most Seith mages do not learn to control their magic for several years and, as a result, can accidentally kill those closest to them." She couldn't read any more. She hadn't even gotten to the important part, the part Bickslow had wanted to know about. She put a hand over her mouth and pushed the book away, unable to look at either of her teammates at this newest revelation.

Freed placed a hand over Evergreen's and squeezed it lightly, reassuringly. "Evergreen, there are many possibilities of what could have happened in his past. Let's not jump to conclusions based on a single book."

Laxus shook his head, "No, Freed. She's right to react that way. It's in these books too. Not the Golden Soul part—whatever that is—but this one," he pointed to the book he had been reading when Evergreen had shouted out victoriously, "is an account of several Seith mages' discovery of their powers, and how they learned to control it. They all killed the ones closest to them while trying to learn about their powers. None of them, according to this book at least, would ever have hurt those they cherished. It was completely accidental, and they all blamed themselves for it for years afterwards." He sighed, running a hand down his face in frustration. _It's too early for this shit._

Freed let go of Evergreen's hand and picked up the book she had pushed away. Finding where she left off, he continued to read the passage. They had to know. "As a result of their magic, and the resultant uncontrollable outbursts they experience early-on, they are unable to see how their soul could be gold, and dismiss the claim's validity. There are few cases of two Seith mages coming into contact with each other, but they have all confirmed that the soul of the other mage was in fact gold. The Seith mage's dismissal of having a golden soul leads them to believe that they hold a much darker soul. However, the only way for a Seith mage to have a darker soul is for them to abuse their power, and to lead a life of evil. For these mages redemption is impossible. It is very easy to spot a Seith mage whose soul has turned dark; all one has to do is look for piles of bodies in their wake."

"So," Evergreen said, trying to wrap her head around what they had learned so far, "Bickslow's soul is gold?"

"It would seem so," Freed replied.

"… And… he can't accept that because of whatever happened in his past?"

Freed furrowed his brow, _There has to be something we're missing. Why was he so concerned about golden souls?_ Turning to Laxus, he asked just what was on his mind.

Laxus sat for a second, then said, "He never really told me. He pulled me off to the side before we left his house last night, and said he needed your help. He wanted to do it himself, but with how Lucy was right now, he didn't want to leave her alone. To be honest, I think he wanted to keep a close eye on her more than anything else…"

"Why?" Evergreen snorted. She knew hardly anything of what had happened between Bickslow and Lucy, just that the little blonde had gotten hurt and Bickslow had helped her… and that now she was staying with him until she was healed.

"Ever…" Laxus rolled his eyes.

"What? So she's hurt… it's not like she's going to up and die on him…" her voice raising in volume.

"SHH!" The librarian walked over to the only occupied table in the building and pointed a finger at Evergreen. "Madam, if you are unable to control your loud mouth, I will have to ask you to leave!"

Evergreen could only stare. _How can he scream and whisper at the same time?!_

"Sir, I fully apologize for my colleague's actions. I will be sure to remind her of the rules and regulations of your fine establishment. If she disobeys them again, her punishment will be handled by me, personally," Freed said to the older man.

"Freed, my boy. You are such a fine young man. Because she is a friend of yours, I can make an exception… just this once. No one is ever here this early, so I guess it can't hurt. But, _please_ try to not _shout_…" The older man smiled as he walked back to his desk by the entrance.

"Weirdo," Evergreen mumbled under her breath.

"Ever," Laxus looked at her sternly. Before she could say anything, he held up a hand to silence her. "I'm not gonna say anything about that. But, about Blondie and Bix…" He had to tell them both. It concerned their teammate, and the relationship between Blondie and their friend was very complicated.

"What is it, Laxus?" Evergreen and Freed asked in unison, their full attention on their leader.

"I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want know what to think of it myself." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a headache starting to form right between his eyes. _Damn, might as well be doing paperwork for Gramps… feels the same…_ "You both know that Blondie was saved from being struck by lightning?"

The both nodded, staying silent so he could speak.

"Okay. She almost died. Bickslow apparently used his magic to power up her soul or something while he did CPR on her."

Freed gasped, "I never knew he could do that."

"He couldn't. It's the first time it's ever happened, and he didn't even know what he was doing. He acted on instinct, from what he told me."

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know…" Evergreen started to apologize for her careless words, feeling like an idiot.

"That's not all. They're very close. Closer than I've ever seen Bix get with anyone. He doesn't worry about his eyes around her. When they're together they don't see anyone else; it's just the two of them. Mira says he's not tense at all with Blondie around," Laxus shrugged. He hadn't noticed it, but trusted his mate's observations. She was the guild matchmaker for a reason. "He trusts her completely. Probably more than he does us… it's more… intimate?" His headache was starting to grow as he tried to explain it to them. "When Mira was putting that grey shit on Blondie's leg, she started screaming bloody murder." Laxus shuddered at the memory. "She had begged him to make it stop. He thought she died when she finally passed out from the pain, and all he could do was say 'not again…' over and over… He begged her not to leave him…"

"Oh my…" Freed whispered.

"He… He looked so broken. Like he had lost the only thing that had ever mattered to him. He started using his magic to power up her soul again, even though she was fine, and this gold light filled the whole room. I could _see_ his magic going into her… but the gold light came from _her,_ not from him. When he finally realized she was okay, he just… broke down and cried." He couldn't keep going. He needed a minute. He didn't care how he looked to his team in that moment; the memory of Bickslow looking the way he did was eating him alive. Laxus never wanted to see that look again in a million years.

"But, he doesn't cry…" Evergreen said, totally confused. "No matter what happens, he's always laughing and joking around. Even when we're in a serious fight, and getting our asses handed to us."

"... That's the point, Evergreen," Freed interjected. He could see how much the previous day had affected Laxus. Freed knew there was more that they weren't being told, but he could tell that no amount of prying would make Laxus give up the information. Looking over to his female comrade, and seeing her still confused, he said, "Bickslow cares for Lucy a great deal. I do not think he wants her out of his sight for fear of losing her. It is definitely strange, and unexpected, but that appears to be the only sound reason for his actions."

"Okayyy…? But, what does that have to do with this gold soul stuff?" Evergreen looked to Laxus, hoping he could shine some light on the subject.

At that, Laxus sat straight up. His mind had finally started working at full-speed, and he remembered what Gramps had mentioned to him the day before. _"I would give my life for her. Her soul is made of gold, and those are the rarest there are. They should be protected at all costs." _It's what Bix had said to Gramps when he called to tell him what had happened. "Freed, what else does it say about golden souls?"

Looking back at the book, Freed picked up where he had left off. "The second bearer of a golden soul is commonly referred to as "The Angel." The bearer of this soul is pure and incorruptible, they forgive easily (usually to their detriment), and bring light into the lives of those they meet. These souls are even rarer than Seith mages, usually with one appearing only once every century or longer. Seith mages are drawn to the few individuals with this type of soul because…" he stopped, re-reading the words in front of him.

"What?" Evergreen almost shouted, remembering at the last second that the librarian was watching her closely.

"It says they are drawn to people with golden souls because… they are the only ones that can offer the Seith mage true redemption from their past. A Seith mage will inherently put his life on the line to protect someone with a golden soul. They see purity and beauty in it, though they shy away from it. A mage who falls in love with a golden soul will… will…"

"Spit it out already!" Evergreen was losing her patience. The suspense was killing her.

"…will have found his soulmate. Should he lose his soulmate at any point, he will immediately lose his own golden light, and revert to darkness. Like a Dragonslayer's mating, the mating of two golden souls is abrupt, but also determined by Fate, and usually takes less than twenty-four hours to create the bond…"

Laxus immediately took the book from Freed, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. He had to know if what he thought was correct. _"The connection between a Seith mage and his soulmate can increase his power immensely. Though it is unclear what level of power the mage can achieve, it is known that he will be able to connect with his mate's soul no matter what._" The next sentence was what caused his eyes to widen. _"The most common bearers of "The Angel" variation of Golden Souls are Celestial Wizards."_

Slamming the book shut, Laxus stood up and looked at the time. It was already nearing 7:30, and Bickslow's house was about thirty minutes away. He motioned for his team to follow him, and carried the book to the front desk, along with the other books they had looked through. "How much?"

"To check them out? You only need a libr—"

"To buy them. I need to keep these."

After a quick calculation, the librarian produced a slip of paper with the price. Laxus looked at it, smiled, and pulled out the 180,000 Jewels needed for every book. Snatching his hastily written receipt from the old man, Laxus stormed out of the library, on a mission to tell Bickslow everything they had learned.

"What did it say, Laxus?" Evergreen asked, picking up her pace to keep up with his long strides, and carrying a load of books.

"Blondie means a lot to Bickslow."

"I'm sure it didn't say that in the book…" Evergreen huffed, sarcastically.

"No, it didn't... but it did say why. Looks like Blondie is his soulmate." After dropping that bomb on them, Laxus sped up. He really had to tell Bix… and Blondie, he guessed.

Evergreen and Freed stopped dead in their tracks. "But, that would mean that…" Freed said.

"… Her soul is gold… and she can help him!" Evergreen finished, shouting from her newfound excitement.

They caught up to Laxus and saw a genuine smile on his face. It wasn't the cocky grin he usually wore, but pure happiness. Evergreen and Freed couldn't help but give in to the infectious mood that permeated between them. As the streets started to fill with morning commuters, Laxus put his soundpod over his ears to help drown out the noise.

They rounded the final corner and walked up to Bickslow's house, Freed having taken the lead. He instantly noticed that the dark blue drapes in Bickslow's bedroom were open, because he always kept them closed. Freed quickly stopped walking when they were right in front of the window, causing Evergreen and Laxus to barrel into him. They all dropped their books, and Freed's two teammates shouted at him.

Laxus looked at Freed's gaping mouth, and took his soundpod off to fully belittle the man. However, before he could utter even a single syllable, he heard a moan coming from Bickslow's house. _Geez, this early?_ He thought, looking into the window. He had only expected them to be kissing, just like last night, and his own jaw dropped when he saw the position Bix and Blondie were in.

Bickslow was kneeling on his floor, completely naked, with Lucy straddling him. Her face was screwed up almost painfully. That was when Evergreen realized they were all watching the little blonde reach her climax. She blushed a shade that would rival Erza's hair, and put a hand to her mouth.

_"You taste wonderful…"_

_ God, why does this keep happening to me?!, _Laxus thought, still unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. He watched as Bickslow licked Blondie's juices from his fingers, and realized that they didn't seem to have had sex. _What?! He'll jump into bed with a chick faster than you can blink! _It dawned on him then, that Lucy was innocent. Too innocent. _He's taking his time with her…_

_"Does this mean you're gonna send me to the glue factory?!"_

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Laxus finally said.

Evergreen and Freed still had their eyes glued to the window, but Freed asked through his nosebleed, "What?"

"Blondie's still cracking jokes!"

They all watched as Bickslow stood and placed her gently on the bed, covering her and kissing her lovingly. Evergreen blushed even more as she saw a whole new side to Bickslow; not just his naked body, (_Hey, I can appreciate that he looks good,_ she thought) but also how he treated Lucy. He was kind, loving, almost reverent. He was… perfect. She could see how they looked at each other, and knew that Laxus was right about them being soulmates. "Looks like Lucy's already helping him…" Evergreen said dreamily. _This is almost like a fairy tale…_

They all chuckled as they saw Bickslow puff out his chest and strike a pose. Freed, who had finally been able to dab away most of the blood and staunch the flow from his nose, said, "He's still our Bickslow, though…" Laughing again when his tongue lolled out of his mouth, just like it always did.

All joking stopped when Lucy looked happily out the window, seemingly ready to stare into the early morning sky. She looked so content. That is, until she saw the three of them. Standing outside. Watching her.

Laxus' eyes widened as Blondie saw them, and then she called Bix back into the room._ "You do realize the drapes were open that whole time, right?" _Then she covered her face in embarrassment. Shaking away his stupor, he looked directly into Bickslow's eyes. Eyes that were filled with rage. He had rushed over to the window and pulled the drapes closed.

"He's gonna kill us…" Evergreen sighed as she bent to pick up the books.

Freed and Laxus followed suit and slowly made their way to the front door. Instead of using their spare key, they waited for Bickslow to let them in. It was the least they could do.

"Hey, Freed…" Laxus said, smirking. "Way to be a creep. Mr. Nosebleed!"

Evergreen smacked Laxus in the head with her fan, saying, "I seem to recall you staring just as hard as he was. You're a creep too!"

Freed interjected, "Evergreen… you're still blushing."

They all fell silent as the door opened, revealing a furious Bickslow.

~~.~~

_Oh my Mavis, kill me now, _was all Lucy thought as she covered her face.

"Motherfuckers!" Bickslow shouted as he ran to the window and shut the blinds. He turned to look at Lucy, and it only fueled his rage. _Way to go, Bix… Let anyone and everyone see her like this…_ "God, Lucy… I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…" He knelt on the floor next to her, placing his head in his hands. _I don't deserve her…_

"Bickslow?" Her voice was soft, and there was no sadness in it. He peeked up at her through his fingers.

"Yeah?" He said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Please come here."

He pulled himself up onto the bed next to her as she shifted to accommodate him. "I'm an idiot… I should've—"

She placed a finger over his lips. Then she smiled. "What's done is done." She flushed with embarrassment, but continued. "But you may need to have a conversation with Laxus about his stalking habit… It's starting to concern me."

He chuckled a little at her attempt at lightening the mood. "You're a saint, y'know that? Any other chick would have been crying or screaming their heads off… but, not you…"

She grinned proudly, "Nope! Not me." Bickslow shuddered as her grin turned devious, "Besides, why cry about it when I can get even?"

"What… You know what? I don't need to know."

"Nope, but I'll tell you after you rip into them for watching us… Don't want you to know what their punishment will be… It might ruin the surprise…"

"You're pure evil…" He smiled at her, lovingly.

"Hmph," she crossed her arms playfully, "You like it…"

Laughing, Bickslow placed a kiss on her cheek. "No, baby. I love it." He leaned back and looked at her, gazing longingly at her breasts. This goddess in his bed made him wish he never had to leave.

"Bixy? You do remember that they're waiting outside, right?"

"Yeah, but suddenly… I don't feel like yelling at anyone…" He just continued to revel in the beauty of her naked form. How he had ever gotten so lucky was beyond him. He just hoped she would never let him go.

"Want some help?" Lucy smiled, sensuously at her love.

"God yes…" he pleaded, thinking she was offering another round of their previous activities.

"Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen. You remember them, right?"

_Why is she smiling like that?_ Bickslow's mind was on one thing, how he planned on pleasing Lucy. "Yeah…?"

"Well, they just watched me orgasm, and saw every bit of my body…" Lucy pouted. "I feel so violated…"

His fury was back. How had he forgotten what had happened so easily? He quickly stood, covered Lucy, and dressed in a random pair of pajama pants. Then he stormed out of the room.

Lucy wondered if he even realized how many marks she had left on him… _Those pants are amazing…_ They had hung low on his hips, barely covering the small patch of blue hair above his manhood. She could see every bite and hickey she had left on him as he had walked out, and his lack of underwear had given her a wonderful view of his backside flexing with his powerful steps. Sighing, Lucy reached for her keys… and couldn't find them. She searched all over the room, and still nothing.

She felt around on the nightstand and found the switch for the lamp. There, across the room next to Bickslow's babies, were her keys. Dropping her head in defeat, Lucy tried to call out to her spirits anyway. She needed Virgo—she needed to use the bathroom and get dressed, and she _really_ didn't need Leo or any of her male spirits seeing her naked like this.

"Virgo? Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Lucy sighed, and scooted carefully to the end of the bed. _Maybe if I lean carefully, I can reach her key… Then I won't have to wait for Bickslow to come back…_ She sighed as she thought of how much of her independence she was losing with this injury. She prided herself on being able to care for her own needs, and this not walking garbage was beginning to get on her nerves. _Then again, I do love being carried by those strong arms of his…_ Lucy shook her head, stopping herself from daydreaming. She really needed to use the bathroom… Propping herself up on the bed, she slowly leaned across the gap between her and her prize.

"Almost… there…" she said, with her fingers mere inches from the glimmering golden key she sought. She leaned just another inch, and lost her balance, her hands slipping on the silk sheets covering Bickslow's bed. She shrieked and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

~~.~~

Bickslow walked out into his living room, seething. _They saw her…_ Only he was supposed to see Lucy that way, and he couldn't believe that his team would gawk so openly at such an intimate moment. His subconscious told him that he had never cared before who had seen him with a woman, but he quickly threw that out the window. Lucy wasn't just some woman to him. She was everything. Throwing the front door open, he could only glare at Laxus, Evergreen, and Freed. "You—"

"We're sorry, Bickslow! We have no idea what came over us! Please forgive us!" Freed shouted, cowering behind a pile of books. The man's usually stoic demeanor had vanished when he saw how enraged the Seith mage was. _His rage is completely warranted… We had no right…_

"You all have some serious explaining to do…" Bickslow said quietly as he backed up to let them inside. Pissed off or not, he was still a good host. He was taught better than to refuse company, especially when they were as close as his team was.

The three guiltily walked into the living room, placing the piles of books on the coffee table.

"We fucked up," Laxus said plainly, turning around to face his oldest friend.

Bickslow only punched him in the face. He couldn't help it. Seeing Laxus say it so casually had pushed him past his breaking point. They had done more than fuck up in his eyes. They had betrayed him. They had stared at Lucy as if she was nothing more than… a cheap show.

"Laxus!" Evergreen shouted as he fell to the ground, holding his nose. She looked up in fear at Bickslow. _He wouldn't hit me too, would he? Well, I guess I deserve it if he does…_

A loud shriek and a thud sounded from down the hall, and Bickslow turned, his focus instantly changed to what could have caused it. _LUCY!_ He didn't even spare a passing glance as he rushed past his friends to see what had happened. He paused for only a moment in the doorway to his room before rushing in to help her off of the floor. She was tangled in his sheets, laying there like a ragdoll, completely stunned.

As Bickslow helped her up, she rubbed her head saying, "That was dumb of me…" She looked at him sheepishly, noticing that his previous anger had faded to worry.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran his hands over her to make sure everything was where it should be. He paused when he saw her bandages had come undone and were starting to fall off. Her wound had already formed a scab, the muscles seeming to have knit themselves back together overnight.

"I… couldn't reach my keys…"

"Why would you need your keys?" he looked at her, a hint of jealousy running through him. _Whoa, dude. Calm down, they're just like your babies._

"Well, I… needed to use the bathroom, and you were busy…"

"So you were going to call one of your spirits? So they could see you naked?!" _Who was she gonna call, Loke?_

Lucy scowled at him, and smacked him in the back of the head. "I'll have you know, Mr. Jealous-pants, that I was going to call Virgo. You know, the WOMAN that was here last night?"

Bickslow closed his eyes, ashamed that he had jumped to such ridiculous conclusions. Nodding, he said, "I'm an ass… Do you want my help now that I'm here or…" He let the question drift off, not wanting her to choose the other option.

"Well, if you don't mind leaving your team out there, then you can help me…" she had a sour look on her face, and he instantly thought it was about him.

"I-I can… go… If you want Virgo instead. It's fine…" He looked away, not wanting her to see the grief he felt.

Lucy tapped Bickslow's shoulder and waited for him to face her. When he made no move to look at her, she pulled his face gently towards hers and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away, smiling, "You're ridiculous, you know that? I hate that I have to depend on _anyone_ because I'm hurt. I like being able to do things for myself, you know… like… peeing." Her smile widened and she giggled at how silly the whole situation was. "I'd love for you to help me, especially since I have no idea where your bathroom is…"

Bickslow smacked himself in the forehead. With everything that had happened yesterday, he had never shown Lucy where everything was. She probably didn't even know how to get to the living room, since she was asleep when he brought her in here. He went to pick her up and carry her to the bathroom, but she stopped him.

"Mm-mm, buddy. You go out there and tell them that you need a minute. You have a patient in need of care." She smiled as she pictured Bickslow wearing a Doctor's coat… and nothing else.

Seeing the lust filling her eyes, Bickslow smirked and pressed a kiss to her head. "No fun until they're gone. They've had enough for one day, I think…"

"Yes, we have!" Laxus shouted from the living room.

"Goddamnit Laxus!" Lucy shouted with a smile on her face, "Stop listening in on everything, you big ol' creep!" _This is just insane…_ Her grin grew as she thought of a way to get under his skin. To Bickslow, she said, "You know, I think he's worse than the Master…"

They only laughed as Laxus shouted out, "HEY!"

"Well, I guess they know it'll be a minute before we're out there," Lucy said and spread her arms for Bickslow to pick her up. He walked her into the bathroom, pointing at the two other doors in the hallway and telling her what was behind them.

"I have two spare rooms. They're not very big, but one is used as a workspace for when I'm carving new babies, and the other one is storage." As they got to the bathroom, he set her down on her good foot next to the toilet and said, "Maybe Virgo should be doing this… You'd probably be more comf—"

Lucy didn't care what he saw. He had already had his face nestled between her legs, and she really needed to go. She dropped the sheet that had been covering her and promptly sat down on the toilet, sighing in relief.

"… Or not."

She could only smile at how out of place he looked. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself. "Baby, why don't you go get me something to wear? I know Virgo brought some of my stuff over, since my toothbrush is already in here."

He nodded, and before he walked out he turned to say something.

Lucy cut him off, saying, "I'll be fine. I'll sit here and wait for you to come back. No more balancing acts for me today."

Nodding again, Bickslow went and grabbed her clothes and returned as quickly as he could. _Can't believe that woman…_ he laughed to himself, _Well, I guess she's comfortable around me._ He couldn't help but revel in the warmth that spread through his chest at how easily she had settled herself into his life. It was as if they had been together for years, with the way she treated him, and he loved it. When he got back, Lucy was right where he left her. She had her head in her palm and was resting her elbow on her knee. He laughed when he saw how bored she looked, like it was completely normal for her to do it. He helped get the beautiful blonde into her clothes, and decided to make things easier on her. "Hold on a second," he said as she stood on her good leg and leaned against him.

Lucy watched as Bickslow called his babies into the bathroom, and they instantly clustered together in front of her. Looking up at him in confusion, Lucy couldn't help but giggle as he picked her up by the waist and sat her down on the small totems. "Bickslow! Your babies are _not_ a chair!" she said as she tried to wiggle off of them.

"Lucy, it's okay. I'm sure my babies don't mind. Do you, babies?" he asked with a smile.

"Lucy! Help Lucy!" they all chirped, clearly enjoying their usefulness to the woman that made Bickslow so happy.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy said, "Fine, let's get out there… But I'm not sitting on you all day, do you hear me? I can sit on the couch and cuddle with you instead!" She said, a wide grin spreading across her face.

They made their way out into the living room, and the light mood instantly disappeared. Bickslow's team looked up in shock at Lucy's entrance. Evergreen and Freed blushed, remembering that she had caught them, and Laxus only stared looking ashamed. Freed stood up so that Lucy could take his spot on the couch and she gave him a small "thank you."

"Lucy, we are _so so so _sorry…" Evergreen started, a tear starting to make its way down her cheek.

Lucy grinned evilly on the inside, thinking, _It's okay, revenge is very sweet._ Outside, though, Lucy only rubbed her hand comfortingly on Evergreen's shoulder. "It's alright. Nothing we can do about it now. I forgive you." She looked at Laxus and Freed as she said it, making sure they knew they were all included.

"So," Bickslow said, "What brings you guys so early? I thought Mira was coming by with supplies later today…"

Laxus looked at Freed, signaling he should take the lead. After all, Freed was the one Bickslow had asked for help. Clearing his throat, Freed began. "Well, you asked that I look for information concerned golden souls, and I've made some astounding revelations."

_Golden souls?,_ Lucy thought. She didn't remember Bickslow having talked to Freed, but he did speak with Laxus alone for a few minutes before they had left the night before.

"Yeah? What did you find?" Bickslow asked eagerly. He sat down in front of Lucy, and she instantly started running her hands through his hair. His babies floated around the both of them, seemingly content.

_They're so adorable together,_ Evergreen thought. She noticed what Laxus had told them before. Bickslow was completely relaxed. He really did hold tension in him constantly, and Evergreen finally saw how his jaw was no longer clenched, and how easy his smiles were. They weren't the forced ones that he used while he was in the guild or out on missions. These were genuine. _She really is great for him…_

"Well," Freed cleared his throat, quickly glancing at Lucy.

"Whatever it is, you can say it in front of Lucy," Bickslow said, slightly annoyed.

Lucy only smiled at Freed sheepishly and shrugged.

Letting a small smile grace his lips, Freed continued. "You asked about any information regarding golden souls. We searched the library this morning and Laxus has purchased these books," he pointed to the piles on the table. "They are all concerning your magic, Bickslow."

Bickslow's eyes widened as he saw just how many books there were. He had gone his whole life trying to figure things out on his own. He had a few books on his magic, but he thought that they were rare. _Guess I should have asked for Freed's help a long time ago,_ he thought sadly. Looking back at Freed, he nodded. "So, what did you find out?"

"Well, apparently, all Seith mages have golden souls, unless they become evil. The normal redemption a person can achieve is impossible for an evil Seith mage."

"Yeah, they go insane and start murdering people…" Laxus commented.

_So, then… MY soul is gold? But, Lucy—_

"There is another type of golden soul, called 'Angels'," Freed continued. "They're pure and incorruptible…" He stopped, he had no idea how to continue.

Laxus jumped in, saying, "If a Seith mage finds an 'Angel' soul and falls in love, then they're destined to be soulmates." He sifted through the piles and grabbed the book they had found the information in. "Here, it's all right there…"

Turning to the earmarked page, Bickslow started reading. _Shit, they know how I got my magic?!_ As he got to the last line, his heart skipped a beat. He read it again and again, _"The most common bearers of 'The Angel' variation of Golden Souls are Celestial Wizards."_ He was flabbergasted. _But, Lucy… How… _He looked up at each of his team members, and saw them all smiling at him. They knew. They had read it, and figured it out. And they knew she was his soulmate.

Lucy was completely lost. Sure, she knew a little about souls, but only what Bickslow had already told her. As she watched each of his team smiling at him, the tension in his shoulders returned. Frowning, she said, "What is it?"

Bickslow had no words. He turned and looked at her. His soulmate. _She'll freak out if I tell her now…_ he thought. He closed the book and went to put it back on the table, but Lucy grasped his hair firmly and yanked his head back.

"Oh no you don't!" she said. Whatever they all knew was in that book, and she didn't want to be in the dark. He said she could know, that it didn't matter if she heard, and she was going to make damn sure she knew whatever it was.

Evergreen busted out laughing as Bickslow screamed out in pain.

"HEY! What the hell?!"

Lucy pulled the book out of his hands and flipped to the page he had been reading. Bickslow spun around and lunged at her, trying to get it away from her. Laughing, Lucy grabbed his face and held him at arm's length as she read aloud. Her laughter died as she learned how his magic was brought on, and she stopped reading aloud as she continued, a frown marring her face.

Bickslow stopped fighting altogether, frozen. _She knows… Oh, Mavis… She knows about my magic. _He had never wanted her to find out about it.

_"You would have told her eventually, boy,"_ Papa's voice rang in his head.

_"Not this soon… She'll hate me…"_ he thought back to the totem.

As Lucy continued to read, she noticed that everyone had gone still, including Bickslow. He was no longer fighting to get the book back, and she stole a glance at him and stopped reading altogether. Turning to face him, she nearly wept at the despair in his eyes. She had no idea what was going through his mind, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with her learning about his magic. _He suffered some trauma when he was a kid… That's what brought it out…_ she thought sadly. There was no pity for him, she didn't pity anyone. Pity only spat in the face of the pain they felt, it rubbed it in and made the person feel even worse for it.

Laxus had no idea what to do. He didn't mean for Blondie to find this stuff out. They should have just told Bickslow later, maybe insisted that they talk in private. It was too late now. He watched as Bickslow sat on the floor, utterly devastated. He had lost his will to fight as soon as she read the part about a traumatic event. Now, she only looked at Bickslow, who wouldn't meet her eyes. _What are you gonna do, Blondie?, _he wondered.

Slowly reaching her hand out, Lucy ran her fingers through Bickslow's hair once more. He looked up at her, shocked by the sudden contact. She smiled at him as warmly as she possibly could, and said, "Come here, baby."

She didn't look upset at all. As he gazed into those caring brown eyes, he saw her concern. But, there was no pity. There was understanding in them! As she beckoned him to come closer, he couldn't help himself. He shot forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her stomach. He shuddered and let out a shaky breath, fighting the urge to let his emotions get the best of him. _Not in front of everyone… Not again… Never again…_

Evergreen silently gasped as she saw Bickslow wrap himself around Lucy. He was like a small child, even the look in his eyes. He looked lost and alone. She turned her gaze to Lucy, and marveled at how this woman could so easily bring out things that she had never known Bickslow capable of. There was more than just what he let his team see, and now she was getting a better understanding of the man she thought of as a brother.

"Lucy…" Bickslow muttered. He knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He needed her comfort. He knew the truth, and she would soon know it too. He had to have this one piece of serenity before she left him for good. _She won't want to stay once she knows, _he thought.

"Shh, baby. I'm right here." She ran her fingers soothingly through his blue hair. "Is it okay if I finish reading this?" She could tell he needed it; he looked like he had lost all control, just like he was a small boy. She had to give him this—it would kill her if he asked her not to read it, but she would do it for him. _He'll tell me when he's ready._

He thought for a moment. _Is it okay? Should I say yes, and let her find out? She'll leave me… If I say no, though, she'll probably be upset with me…_ He shook with his indecision. The fact that his team was still surrounding them had already left his mind. As far as he was concerned, it was just him and Lucy.

_"Trust her, boy!"_ Papa scolded him.

_"I'm scared… What if…"_

_ "She'll help you… you read it yourself," _the old, grumpy totem replied. _"Trust her…"_

Bickslow had to trust her. He knew it deep down. It scared the hell out of him, but he had to take that leap of faith. He couldn't get his voice to work, afraid it would be filled with too much of what he was feeling, so he simply nodded and shut his eyes tightly.

Lucy let out a small giggle, "Thank you." She kept rubbing small circles on his scalp as she finished read the section in question.

Freed sat completely still. _She's so kind… caring… She's everything he needs. _He had sat there utterly shocked at Bickslow's reaction to her finding out the truth. The desperation that poured off of him to get the book away from her was heart-rending. Freed was glad that his comrade had found someone so perfectly matched to him, but he wished it was easier on the man. Seeing him reduced to little more than a shaking mass attached to Lucy's waist, Freed's heart was weighed with sadness. He looked over at Laxus and Evergreen, and saw that they felt the same way. Neither of them looked too long at Lucy and Bickslow, afraid of intruding in the moment; however, none of them were brave enough to stand up and leave, each feeling as though Bickslow needed their support more than anything.

Lucy read the last line, and felt… Nothing. She wasn't shocked, wasn't overly happy, or sad, or freaked out. She thought it over, and then realized that the reason she felt nothing was because her soul had already accepted it, and her body and heart seemed to be on the same page. Her brain was the only one late to the game, and it seemed to have just taken its cue from the others on the proper reaction. She closed the book and put it down, looking at Bickslow with a straight face. Her heart ached as he lifted his head, and she saw defeat in his eyes.

"I have a question, Bickslow," she said calmly.

"Anything…" His voice was strange, filled with so many of the emotions roiling through him that he didn't know what she was thinking.

She furrowed her brow slightly as she tried to frame the question properly. "When I was dying," she started and felt him shudder at the mention of her death, "You used your magic to save me." He nodded. "How?"

_Why is she asking about this?_ He decided he might as well tell her the truth, she already knew everything else… "I don't know. My babies said my eyes could help you, and I looked for your soul…"

"And it was gold?"

"Yes.

"Then what?"

"Then I sent my magic into it to give it strength…"

"Why?"

_Why is she asking all these questions?! _"Because… I…"

"Tell me, Bickslow." She forced her face to stay neutral through it all. He had to find the courage to say it to her, no matter what.

"Because I love you…"

Evergreen gasped, and Freed's and Laxus' eyes widened at his confession.

"Even then?"

"Yes… always…"

"And what does that book say about what happened?"

"It… it says…" He couldn't get the words out.

"You have to tell me, Bickslow."

"It says we're… you and I…"

She stopped him, and said, "Okay, how do I feel about you?"

"You love me."

"Always?"

He looked uncertainly at her.

"Bickslow?" she prodded.

"Yes… always."

"And how do you feel about me?" She almost felt silly for making him do this, especially in front of his team, but there was some part of her that knew that he needed to work through it. To understand that she wasn't going anywhere.

"I love you."

"Always?"

Instantly, he answered, "Always."

"What kind of magic do I use?"

_What?! _"Celestial…"

"And what kind do you use?"

_Wow, _thought Laxus, _she's not letting this go until he gets it, huh?_ He had seen the flicker of understanding in her eyes when she closed the book. He didn't know how strongly they felt for each other, but he did know that she accepted it without hesitation.

"Seith… but…"

"Shh…" she said, running her fingers through his hair again. "Okay, now answer me honestly. I promise not to judge you, okay?" He nodded. "Do you feel guilty about your magic?"

His mouth dropped open, and he looked around at everyone in the room, including his babies. "I… I…"

"It's okay, just look at me... You can tell me…"

"Yes." He dropped his head, completely ashamed of himself. He had admitted it. He felt guilty for all the pain he had caused because of his magic.

"Did you ask for your magic?"

"What? NO!"

"Then why do you feel guilty?"

"I… don't know…"

"Well, if you didn't ask for it, and it was just thrown at you, then there's no reason to feel guilty for having it, is there?"

He thought for a minute. "No…?"

She smiled, just barely, but enough to let him know he was going in the right direction. "Now, would you do anything to protect me?"

"Absolutely."

"Have you already done that?"

"Well…"

"When you tackled me to stop me from being electrocuted, what would you call that?"

"Protecting you."

"Could you have been hurt?"

"Yes."

"Did you care?"

"No…"

"So, have you already done that?"

"Yes."

Evergreen smiled as she saw Bickslow finally starting to understand what Lucy was saying.

"Do I make you happy?"

"More than you could ever know…"

"So, according to that book… you would protect someone with a golden soul without question. Golden souls are more common in Celestial Wizards. They bring light into your life. Right?"

"Yes."

"Am I one of those?"

"… Yes…"

"Now, I'll ask you again. What does that book say about everything you just told me?" She sat and looked at him patiently, expecting an answer.

Bickslow stared into her eyes. _She just laid it all out for you, are you going to say it or not?,_ he mentally scolded himself. "It says that we're… soulmates." He winced as he said it, worrying about what her reaction would be.

"Hmm…" she hummed, "And how do _you_ feel about that?"

He looked up at her in surprise. "I couldn't be happier."

"Okay, and how do you think _I_ feel about what that book says?"

He stopped. "You… I don't know."

"Tell me what went through your head when I started reading it."

"That you would leave." It shot out of his mouth before he could stop it. He saw a sadness fill Lucy's eyes at his words, and he felt like he had just put the last nail in his coffin. _Might as well bury myself, too,_ he thought. "I thought you would hate me if you knew… I was so scared…" his voice caught in his throat.

She soothed him as best as she could, running a finger down his tattoo, and shushing him gently.

"Bickslow… I know now. Look at me."

He looked up at her, tears threatening to fall down his face. She brushed her thumbs under his eyes before they could trickle past his eyelashes, and stared right into his eyes.

"Am I still here, Bickslow?"

"Yes, but…"

"No. No 'buts'… Am I still here?"

"Yes."

"I could leave if I wanted to, right? Just have Virgo or anyone in the guild come and get me?"

He was doused in cold, terrifying fear at her words. "Yes…" _Please, don't go…_

"Have I done that? Now that I know?"

"No…" _Please, don't leave me…_

"So, if I'm still here, even now that I know… what do you think that means?" She finally allowed the smile to break through her hardened mask. It was full and bright, and everything he needed to see.

"You're… not going anywhere…?"

She kissed his forehead, and said, "You're goddamn right, I'm not!"

He laughed at her words, but then his face dropped once more. "But… that book says…"

She rolled her eyes, "That book says we're soulmates. Do you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head, eyes wide. "No!"

"Well, neither do I, silly!"

He smiled. Finally smiled. She had gotten through his thick skull that she wasn't going anywhere. He lunged forward, and pulled her down into a steamy kiss. He moaned at the feel of her lips on his, his tongue invading her mouth. Lucy pressed herself closer to him, needing to feel his touch.

"AHEM!" Laxus cleared his throat loudly, causing the couple to separate from each other as if they had been caught by their parents. "So, now that that's finished… We're gonna leave. I don't think I can handle any more of you two getting all freaky within a mile of me…"

Lucy and Bickslow only laughed. Lucy blushed, realizing that she had forgotten they were there once she saw Bickslow's smile. Laxus, Evergreen, and Freed got up to leave and waved a quick goodbye to the couple still curled around each other on the couch.

"Mira will be by later with more supplies, so try to keep those drapes closed!" Laxus shouted as he closed the door.

"Ass," Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you were going to get them back for earlier…"

"Mm-hmm?" She smiled, remembering her plan.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Oh… I figured I would call Mira and let her know _everything_ that happened before Laxus got to the guild… She'll be pissed at him for seeing me naked, she'll tell Elfman about Evergreen checking you out, and she'll torture Freed until he passes out from blood loss..."

"You're pure evil…"

She smiled. "I know."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

**I'm apologizing now for any glaring errors... It's almost 4 AM, and I haven't slept yet... I had to finish this chapter. I look forward to your reviews! Also, I hope the question part at the end wasn't too tedious... I wanted to really show how Lucy was going to help him understand it, instead of him just auto-accepting everything. **

**ALSO! I am trying very hard to make sure that Bickslow does not come off as a gaping vagina... He's cried a lot in this, had a lot of insane emotions, etc. But, I feel like it's more of what he's dealing with inside, and that Lucy brings it out of him. *shrug* Let me know what you think!**


	9. In the Cards

**A/N: I hope you don't hate me… This is a random chapter. Kinda filler, but also fun, I think… **

**Also, Mid-Terms are coming up this week, so I may not update daily. I will try and AT LEAST do it every other day, but please don't tar and feather me if that changes!**

**Big shout out to my fabulous reviewers. Thank you for your words of encouragement on last chapter. I was really worried about it seeming silly for her to ask him so many questions. Okay! On to the most random chapter ever!**

… **Still don't own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

"_You're pure evil…"_

_ She smiled. "I know."_

_ "I love you."_

_ "And I love you."_

"… And that's what happened," she said. "I hope you won't be too mad at them. It was just an accident."

"Oh, Lucy… It may have been an accident that they saw initially, but they all kept watching," Mira said looking at the sad girl on the Lacrima screen. "I am _so sorry_ that you had to deal with that… I'll make sure they get the proper punishment." Her aura started to glow brighter, causing the few people sitting at the bar to back away from her slowly.

"No, Mira! It's fine… really…" Lucy said. She had put on her best "hurt" look for the white-haired mage, which wasn't hard because she really did feel violated over the whole thing.

Mira only smiled sweetly. "Lucy, you're too kind for your own good. Thank you for telling me." Tilting her head to the side as innocently as possible, she added, "I hope you can enjoy the rest of your day. I'll see you after the lunch rush."

"O-okay, Mira," Lucy smiled. "See you then!"

With that, the screen went dark. Mira calmly put the Lacrima back under the counter and looked for her brother. Seeing that he was in a fight with Natsu and Gray, she caught Gajeel's attention as he walked past with a bucket ready to collect all of the dirty dishes. "Gajeel, please get Elfman for me. I have something very serious to discuss with him."

Gajeel noticed the crazy aura she was letting off and quickly jumped away from her, dropping the bucket and running into the fray. Grabbing Elfman by the collar, Gajeel dragged him kicking and screaming to the bar.

"HEY! It's not manly to pull a guy out of a fight!"

"Shut up, Mira wants to see you. She ain't in no mood to be messed with either." Gajeel dropped him in front of the demon barmaid, and picked the bucket back up, hastily walking to a table. _I'm staying the fuck away from that crazy mess._

"What is it, big sister?" He was a little concerned. He could tell that she was more upset than the magic that leaked from her.

Mira explained what happened with the Raijinshuu watching Lucy and Bickslow, and how she needed him to talk to Evergreen about it.

"THAT'S NOT MANLY AT ALL!"

"Elfman, keep your voice down. The whole guild doesn't need to know about this," she whispered.

"Know about what?" Cana asked, sidling up to the bar ready to get another barrel of beer.

"Oh, nothing!" Mira said, waving her hands in front of her.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Cana retorted. A smirk crossed her face, then she turned to find the person she needed. "Hey, Natsu! What were Mira and Elfman talking about?"

Natsu picked his head up from the table, his back rub from Lisanna slightly interrupted. "Huh? Oh, well Lucy called and said that she and Bickslow were busy and the Raijinshuu showed up and watched everything through the window. She sounded really upset…" He frowned, not understanding why Lucy would sound so upset.

"What were they doing, Mira?!" Cana shouted. She had no idea where Lucy even was, let alone why she would be with Bickslow.

Mira blushed, still waving her hands in front of her. "N-nothing. They weren't doing anything."

"That's not what Lucy said…" Natsu interjected innocently. He scratched his head, trying to remember how she had said it. "OH YEAH! Lucy said Bickslow 'went down on her' and that they saw it all…" He turned to look at Lisanna when he heard her gasp. "What?"

Everyone in the guild just stared, wide-eyed. Whispers of "Bickslow and Lucy?!" and "I thought she liked Natsu…" were heard through the room.

Lisanna whispered into Natsu's ear, explaining what the phrase Lucy had said meant, and he blushed. _Oh crap… She's gonna kill me…_ Natsu dropped his head to the table with a loud thud. "I didn't know that's what that meant… I never would have said it otherwise…"

Lisanna smiled at her older sister, rubbing slow circles on her mate's back. _He's so clueless sometimes…_ Looking back at the pinkette she felt nothing but love for him. _He may make mistakes, but his intentions are always good._

Just then, Laxus, Evergreen, and Freed walked into the guild. Everyone turned and started yelling out catcalls and other obscenities as they made their way to the bar. Laxus only looked around, confused until he saw the look on his mate's face. His heart dropped at the anger there.

"Laxus—"

"Lucy called, didn't she…" He interrupted. He had figured there was something off about how quickly Lucy had forgiven them. _Shit, way to go Blondie…_

"Yes. She. Did." Mira grabbed the hulking blonde's ear and started to drag him right over the counter.

"OW! BABY!"

"DON'T YOU 'BABY' ME, SPARKY!" she shouted, ignoring the whispers of "Mira and Laxus, too?" as she continued to pull him closer to her.

"I've gotta talk to Gramps!" Laxus said, trying to stay calm.

"Later…"

"No, not later. It's really important. You can hang me upside down by my testicles for all I care, but AFTER I talk to Gramps." His gazed into her eyes, trying to show her how important it was.

She let go of his ear, and he fell to the ground in a heap, holding his ear. "What's it about?"

"Bickslow and Lucy…"

"Laxus, the whole guild knows what you guys did…"

"It's not about that! Well, kind of… but, more than that…"

Mira sighed. She had no idea what he was going on about. Looking for someone with answers, she saw Freed. He had stood frozen when they had started arguing, clearly undecided on whether he should interfere or run away from her. "Freed," she said sweetly.

He gulped. "Yes, Mira?"

"Would you please come here?"

He slowly inched forward, trying to stay as far away from her ear-ripping hands as possible. "Y-yes, Mira?"

"What the hell is my mate going on about?"

"MATE?! That's a MAN!" was heard from a corner.

Mira glanced over quickly to see Elfman and Evergreen in a corner, cuddling. _Good job, Elfman. I thought I asked you to talk to her, not kiss her ass._

"Well, we really should talk with the Master about it…"

"Tell me, my boy. You know there are no secrets in this guild—thanks mainly to Mira," Makarov dropped down from the second story balcony, having already stopped the nosebleed at Natsu's explanation of what happened with Bickslow and Lucy. He smiled at the white-haired beauty. _I guess the whole guild knows they're mated now._

"Hey, Gramps… this is pretty personal shit… I don't think they want it aired out," Laxus said standing up from the floor. He was holding his ear, trying to make sure it wasn't about to fall off.

Thinking for a moment, Makarov asked the only question he could think to help him decide what to do. "Is it anything more embarrassing than having guildmates watch you during an intimate moment, and then the entire guild finding out about it?"

Laxus, Freed, and even Evergreen in the corner, lowered their heads in shame. Along with Natsu, who felt horrible for telling Cana what he had overheard.

Noticing Natsu's reaction to his question, Makarov walked over and placed his small hand on the younger mage's shoulder. "Natsu, it is not your fault. You made a mistake, and I'm sure Lucy will forgive you. You didn't know…"

Natsu refused to look at the Master, still so upset that he had done something that would upset his best friend.

"Natsu," Happy said softly as he flew down from the ceiling.

"Yeah, Happy?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Happy looked to Mira, who was staring at Natsu. _They all look so sad for him…_ "Cana!" He flew over to the drunk and whispered something in her ear, an idea having formed in his little Exceed head.

She listened to what the little blue cat had to say, then laughed. "You're insane! She'll kill you!" She stopped laughing at the determination in his eyes. "Alright, alright. Mira, get this little guy a fish… he deserves a last meal…"

Happy flew back over to Natsu, with a fish in his hand and a smile on his face. Noticing everyone's confusion, he proudly said, "Natsu was upset about what he told Cana, so I asked her if we could pretend I had said it instead. That way, Lucy would be mad at me for telling everyone and not at Natsu!" His smile grew as he munched on the fish.

Makarov chuckled at the little Exceed's antics. "So, that's why she said it would be your last meal… Lucy will kill you for sure, child." Looking back to Laxus, he stared, waiting for the answer to his previous question. "Well?"

"No, it's not embarrassing. It's great news for them, but also… It has the potential to cost a lot of people their lives…"

Makarov sighed, closing his eyes. "Then, it sounds like everyone should know."

Laxus nodded, looking at Mira for a second. He mouthed, _I'm sorry_, and she only nodded. Taking a deep breath he began. "Well, we looked up that golden soul stuff he had told you about. Long story short, Blondie and Bix are soulmates." He paused as the news sunk in.

"WHOO! GO LUCY!" Levy shouted from a dark corner.

"Gihihi. Alright Bunny Girl…" Was only heard by the dragonslayers.

"What?!" Gray stood up, clearly angered. _You've gotta be kidding me…_

"Gray, Juvia thinks this is wonderful news. If Lov—Lucy—is happy, then that's all that matters, right?" Juvia said calmly. She was trying very hard to stop herself from turning into a puddle at the proximity of Gray's mostly naked form, and smiled at her accomplishment.

"… Yeah, I guess… Now I _really_ have to talk to that guy," he replied, clearly not satisfied with this new turn of events. _Kissing her is one thing, but…_

"That's wonderful news!" Mira said, clapping her hands together.

"Well, that's why we went to Bickslow's house. It was to tell him what we had found out…" Laxus paused again, looking away. "We already apologized to them for it, by the way… Lucy just knows that you'll give us a proper punishment since she's incapacitated right now."

"I'll bet she is! With a tongue like that—OW! DAD!" Cana's daydreaming was cut short by Gildarts smacking the back of her head. _Don't let them see that you're jealous, Cana._

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" he shouted.

"You're one to talk!" she shot back.

Their argument was cut short by Makarov clearing his throat. "Please continue. That is the good news. How did they take it?"

Freed looked to Laxus, wondering how the blonde man would respond.

"I won't say. They're good though."

"Wait, what happened to Lucy, anyway?" Cana asked. "Why is she at Bickslow's in the first place?"

This caused everyone to stop. Makarov sighed, he had forgotten to tell the guild what had happened with Lucy. Mostly because he wanted Laxus and Mira to get there and tend to her, but also because he had been so concerned with Bickslow's reaction to Lucy being hurt. He took a deep breath, "Lucy was got lost, ended up in front of Bickslow's house, and was almost struck by lightning. He saved her from the worst of it, but her leg was injured. She almost died—"

There was a collective gasp from the guild as a whole, excluding the ten mages that already knew the story.

"—But Bickslow resuscitated her. She will be staying at his house until she has healed." He paused, smiling. "Though, that might change now that they have gotten this news…" _Bickslow, Lucy, you both deserve this happiness._

Cana had to hold back the emotions that coursed through her. It was so unfair. She and Lucy were friends, and she thought that Lucy knew how she felt about the Seith mage. She bit her lip, not wanting to hear anything more, but unable to move. _Bickslow and I were always pretty close… I was one of the few people he would hang out with other than his team… I thought maybe…_ Apparently she was wrong.

Freed looked over to the Card mage, and furrowed his brow when he saw the look on her face. She was taking this much harder than he had anticipated. He knew that Cana and Lucy were close, but she didn't react as much to the revelation that Lucy was hurt as she did to finding out where Lucy was at. He saw her shift uncomfortably, and then watched from the corner of his eye as she bit her lip. _She must have cared about him…_ Bickslow did spend a lot of time with Cana whenever their team was in the guild, and they especially loved drinking together. Based on her reaction, however, it was clear that the rumor that had spread about the two of them spending a night together was false.

"Okay, that's wonderful news and all," Gildarts chimed in, "But, what does them being all love-dovey have to do with people dying?" He noticed the change in Cana's mood, but he refused to pry. If she wanted to talk to him about it, then she would. He hoped.

"That is where it gets complicated." Freed began, giving Laxus a reprieve from the guild's focus being on him. "According to our research, when a Seith mage finds his soulmate, he will do anything to keep her alive."

"Think of it like Dragonslayer mating," Laxus said. Everyone had been given all the information they needed to understand how the Dragonslayers would act when they were finally mated. It became necessary after Levy and Gajeel got together.

"Precisely," Freed continued, thanking Laxus with a nod for his interjection. "They are destined to be together, just as Dragonslayers and their mates, and now that he has found her, he'll give his own life to save her."

"That's so sweet," Juvia said. _Maybe one day Gray will profess his love for Juvia, and be willing to save her life…_

"However, the bad news is that should anything happen to Lucy… If she should die…" Freed was having a hard time continuing. He couldn't bear the thought of not only losing a guildmate, but also of losing Bickslow to darkness.

"Spit it out already!" Cana shouted. _This really isn't something I want to hear. I need a drink…_ Picking up her new barrel, she started chugging and didn't stop until she absolutely _had_ to breathe.

Evergreen uncurled herself from Elfman, and decided her team needed her help with this after all. "What he's trying to say is that if Lucy dies, the light that her soul brings into Bickslow's life will die with her. He'll go insane and start killing everyone…" She couldn't stop, even though several of the guildmembers had put hands to their mouths in horror, some were crying… She had to finish. She walked over to the bar, by Laxus and Freed, and continued. "Lucy's soul is completely pure—that's why they're a perfect match—no matter what happens to Bickslow, she can help him through it. His soul on the other hand? It _depends_ on her."

"Well, hypothetically speaking, if…" Erza had to know everything she could about this. It concerned Lucy, and since Bickslow was now a part of her life, he was essentially like a brother to Erza. If she were to lose the sister she had found in Lucy, she would lose Bickslow too. "If something happened to Lucy, would there be any way to stop Bickslow?"

Everyone's eyes returned to the Raijinshuu as they stood together at the bar. Freed cleared his throat, "The only way to stop him, should that happen, would be… To kill him."

The guild was quieter than ever. Instead of the usually boisterous conversations that could be heard a mile away, all the people on the street would have been able to hear a pin drop. It was disconcerting to say the least. Cana looked around at everyone's horrified faces and her grief over the loss of her chance with Bickslow turned to determination. She was friends with both Lucy and Bickslow. Close with them in different ways. Sure, Cana liked him, but it wasn't in the cards… _If I had taken the time to look, I would have seen it, _she berated herself. And Lucy? Lucy had helped her when it had mattered most. She had given Cana the courage to finally confess that she was Gildarts' daughter! Cana really owed Lucy all the happiness she now had.

"Well, then there's only one thing we can do," Cana said, standing up and throwing her half-empty barrel on the floor, causing it to break open.

_Did she just waste beer?!, _Mira thought. In all the time she had known Cana, that woman had never wasted a single drop of alcohol.

Smiling, Cana simply said, "We have to all protect Lucy. If the only way to keep them both alive and safe is for Lucy to be okay, then that's just what we'll have to do! Because… We're Fairy Tail mages, and we never give up!" Cana threw a single hand into the air, with one finger extended. It was their guild's salute.

The entire guild burst into cheers, saluting right along with their resident drunk. For once, she wasn't cracking jokes or being perverted. She was doing what any Fairy Tail mage would do, supporting her family. Freed smiled at the woman, surprised that he hadn't suffered from a nosebleed as her bikini top rode dangerously high on her breasts, threatening to set them free. As everything in the guild got back to normal, Mira was once again hounding Laxus about his punishment. Freed winced when he heard her mention hanging him upside down by his testicles, and backed away while she was distracted. He accidentally bumped into Cana, and quickly turned to apologize before his voice caught in his throat. She was smiling at him, but the sadness in her eyes was something he saw every day. In his own reflection.

"Hey, Freed. So, you were watching them get nasty, huh?" she said, a lecherous smile on her face. It didn't reach her eyes though.

"Cana, may I speak with you privately?" Freed's brow creased as his concern grew for the brunette. _She shouldn't have to suffer alone. I can tell her that she can talk to me. Surely she'll appreciate someone who understands what she is going through._ He smiled when she nodded, her fake smile having disappeared. He placed his hand gently on her elbow and led her through the crowd and up to one of the spare offices on the second floor. They went inside and he locked the door.

Hearing the lock turn on the door, Cana spun around and stared at Freed. _Why did he bring me up here? _"So, what's up, Freed?" she asked casually.

"I know how you're feeling right now."

"Confused?" She cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

Sighing, Freed sat down on an armchair and motioned for her to join him. He waited until she sat down in the only other chair in the room, and then spoke. "You cared for Bickslow, didn't you?"

Her eyes widened only marginally before she hid it. "Well we're friends. I'm glad he and Lucy are together." She smiled genuinely. She was happy that they were happy… But she still wished it had been her instead of Lucy.

"But, you harbored deeper feelings than friendship for him. I can see it. You're hiding it very well, but… I see that look the same look that is in your eyes every day…" He looked away from her, not wanting to explain what he meant.

"Where?" Cana looked around, very confused.

"In my mirror, Cana. I know that look that you're trying to hide because I have seen it every day for the last six months."

_Wait, I thought he was gay! Laxus and Mira mated yesterday… Didn't he have a huge hard-on for Laxus? _Cana was only getting more confused. "Who…"

Freed sighed. "Levy." That one word had torn him apart right then. He had never told anyone that he felt anything for the Script mage, but he felt that Cana needed to know. She had to know that he understood caring for someone, and then having fate decide that they're a better match for someone else.

"But, she's mated to—OH!" It finally clicked. Her eyes softened at the green-haired man. "I never knew…"

"No one does. You're the only person I have ever told. It was easier when they mated that no one knew, because then there was no one to pity my loss… but…"

"But there was also no one for you to talk to," Cana finished. She moved to place her hand on top of his as he nodded. His eyes met hers, and when their hands touched, she felt a spark between them.

Freed felt it… it was almost as if small motes of magic were dancing across his skin, warm and welcoming. She didn't let his hand go, and the sparks turned into calming waves. He could only watch her long brown hair fall to one side as she tilted her head. Her brown eyes stared deeply into his green ones, and she blushed. "Wh-what is that?"

Cana's trance was broken by Freed's question. She had gotten lost in his sea-green eyes, and was just enjoying the rolling waves that travelled up her arm from her continued contact with him. "I-I… Don't know," she said, pulling her hand away. She looked away from him then, her blush spreading further across her face.

_She's… gorgeous,_ he thought as she blushed and looked away. Even though she was loud and all over the place with their guildmates, she was so reserved right now… with him. Realizing how alone they were, and that he wouldn't be judged by anyone if she refused what he asked her, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Cana…" He placed his hand back on hers, instantly calmed by the contact. His eyes widened when she had shut hers and let out a soft moan.

Smiling softly, Cana turned to face Freed. She was embarrassed as hell that she had let that moan out, but she couldn't help but smile when she saw the blush on his face. "Freed… why are you blushing?"

"I-I… Well, you… and then I…."

Cana could only giggle at him. She turned to face him fully, leaning her elbow on one knee while reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes. "Oh wow…" she said, mock-concern in her voice.

"Wh-what?" _Why are you stuttering so much?!_

"Now you're really blushing! Are you alright?!" She couldn't help it. She remembered how the fight against him and Bickslow had been on Tenrou—he had been incapacitated by girls in bikinis.

Freed felt his face heat up and Cana's small fingers ran through his hair. His scalp tingled and a shiver ran down his spine at the contact. No one had ever been so close… or acted so intimately toward him. "I-I… Well, you see… I umm…"

Cana smiled. _He's kind of cute when he blushes…_ Never in her life had she thought anything of the stoic Rune mage, but now she was seeing how sweet he could be. He had only brought her here to tell her that he understood how she felt. _He understands because he's suffering, too…_ A thought crossed her mind, and she just had to ask. "Freed, have you ever kissed someone?"

His eyes widened. _Of course not… no one has ever shown interest in my courting them…_ A blush spread across his cheeks, and instead of answering, he only shook his head.

Cana nodded. "I thought so."

"Why is that?" He was having a hard time understanding where her train of thought was leading them.

"Because, you're too sweet." She smiled sadly at her words.

_Am I?_ Deciding for once to take action without considering all of the consequences, Freed grasped Cana's hand and pulled her to him, closing his mouth over hers. He had no idea what he was doing aside from their lips pressing together, so he just sat there and waited to see if she would respond.

Cana was completely shocked. She didn't think Freed had it in him to be so aggressive. She was used to guys just automatically coming on to her, with their attempts at being slick… _Just to get in my pants,_ she thought sourly. Freed sat completely still, his eyes scrunched shut, brow creased, and no movement from his lips. _He doesn't know what to do?_

Before Cana could react, Freed pulled away from her. "I-I am very sorry. I should never have—"

Cana pushed him back into his chair, straddling his lap and grabbing his face in her hands. She crushed her mouth over his, and showed him exactly what a kiss was supposed to be like. His mouth twitched and she could tell he was starting to respond to her. Smiling to herself, she bit his lip and sucked it into her mouth.

Freed was shocked at Cana's actions. He had felt like an idiot for kissing her so abruptly. He felt as though he should have courted her properly before trying to make any sort of move on her, and thought she was offended by it. The fact that she had jumped into his lap and was pressing herself closer to him was… indescribable. Her tongue flicked across his bottom lip when she pulled it into her mouth, and he gasped at the sensation. _I never knew it could feel this way…_ The waves of sensation that had rolled up his arm from their hands being in contact with each other was nearly overwhelming with her whole body pressed tightly against him. His hands itched to touch her, hold her gently, as she deserved to be held.

Cana smirked when he gasped, and deepened the kiss then, forcing her tongue into his waiting mouth. As their tongues slid along each other, fighting for dominance, she moaned. _I've never kissed someone like this before… This is… great. _She slid her hands from his face to tangle in his hair, and it seemed that was all the permission he needed to touch her. His hands immediately slid along her legs, as if he was scared to touch her at all, should she break. Cana's frustration grew as he kept his hands firmly planted on her thighs. _I need more…_ She removed her hands from his hair and grabbed his hands, planting them right where she needed them to be.

Freed's eyes shot open when she moved his hands to her backside. It was so soft and round, yet firm. He tentatively squeezed it, and she reacted more than he ever would have imagined. Her body shuddered, and her hips rolled against him. _She… likes this?_ He squeezed again, hoping to elicit the same reaction.

Pulling her mouth away from Freed's Cana looked at him, lust filling her eyes. He was still blushing, and had pulled his hands away from her as if burnt when their mouths separated. She pouted at him, and could have laughed at the confusion on his face, if it wasn't so cute. "Why did you let me go?" She rolled her hips against him, watching triumphantly as he closed his eyes and stifled a moan. "Mmm… Freed lllliiikkkkesss it, huh?" She rolled her hips again, watching as he went completely rigid. _Wow, talk about self-control._

This woman was driving him mad. Every move her body made against him created sensations deep within him that he had never felt before. He looked up at her full lips sitting wonderfully in that pout she was using to torture him. _She asked you a question, you should probably answer her…_ "I thought you wanted me to… stop…" He was beginning to feel embarrassed as she rolled her hips against him; he could feel his arousal digging into her, and though it felt marvelous to him, he didn't know what to do.

Cana pushed his hair behind his ear as she lowered his lips to it. "Freed, if I wanted you to stop, I would tell you…" She licked the outer shell of his ear, then marveling at the shiver than ran through his body.

"You… would?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't know what was happening, how far this would go. He didn't even know how far _he_ wanted it to go. This was all so new to him.

"Of course I would." She licked his ear again, and again he shivered at her touch. "Do you like this, Freed?"

He only nodded in response, gulping at the heat that was flowing through him. "Cana…"

Her name fell from his lips, almost silently. But, she heard it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. There was no gruffness to his voice, no overbearing masculinity in it. He wasn't like any other guy she had met. He took things slowly, very slowly from what she could tell. She pulled back as she thought, _Maybe he doesn't want this… I mean, he cares for Levy, doesn't he? Is this too fast for him? SHIT, Cana! _"Freed, I'm so sorry… This is probably way too sudden… I should go…"

She moved to get up, and Freed just sat there confused. She stood, turning away and readjusting her clothes and hair. _She's… leaving? _He didn't know what to do. _Do I want her to stay? Should she stay? Should _I_ go after her?_ Question after question rattled through his mind, rapid-fire. This intelligent man that could break through the most complex of runes in existence, was stuck. _She asked if I liked it… I nodded, but…_ "Cana, wait!"

She stopped as she reached the door. She didn't want to stay and hear his rejection of her too. She wouldn't be able to handle it. _I literally threw myself at him… Mavis, he must think the worst of me right now._ She couldn't turn to look at the green-haired mage, so she just stood at the door with her hand ready to turn the lock.

He walked up behind her, trying to figure out what to say. Stopping just behind her, he brushed her hair over one shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. She shuddered at his touch. _She… reacted to it?_ He knew he was overthinking it, but he couldn't help himself. He prided himself on his intelligence, there was nothing he could do about it. Until now.

"Freed… I should—"

"Why did you stop, Cana?" He pressed another kiss to her neck, and rubbed his hands down her arms, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Because… I thought…" She didn't know what to do… _Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? I thought he…_

Freed quickly spun her around and pinned her hands above her head. "You thought wrong…" He slammed his mouth over hers, causing them both to moan. Forcing his tongue into her waiting mouth, he pressed his body against hers with his thigh between her legs. _It's not time to think… It's time to act._ Freed had finally realized that waiting for something to happen would never get him any happiness. Both he and Cana had experienced just that, and he wouldn't let it happen again. If she told him to stop, he would in an instant, but until then he had to know what it was like… to kiss and caress someone who wanted him. Even having someone that was willing to be this close to him was mind-boggling, but that was something he would decipher later. For the time being, he was going to pour everything he had into this kiss with her, this touch.

Her breath heaved from her in great pants as Freed ravaged her mouth. She tried to pull her hands down from where they were pinned and he relented. Quickly, not letting her mind try and talk her out of anything, and without realizing that her subconscious had essentially sat back with a bag of popcorn, she dropped her hands to the buttons of his jacket. _I hate buttons!_, she thought as she fought to undo them. She whimpered, and Freed seemed to get the hint, his hands quickly undoing every single button. She undid his belt and then pushed the jacket down his arms and onto the floor, his sword clanging loudly on impact.

As soon as the jacket was gone, his hands instantly found Cana's slim waist. They travelled up and down, dancing along her skin and he barely registered several popping sounds before his chest was hit by fresh air. It wasn't long before Cana pulled him back to her, his bare torso rubbing against her. He groaned as she ran her hands under his shirt, against his bare flesh, and he pressed her down onto his thigh, causing her to cry out.

_When did he get so… _She had no words to describe the change in Freed. She didn't need any really, she just knew that she was fully enjoying it. The friction from her clothed center rubbing against him was almost too much. There was just too much clothing, and it needed to be gone. Now. She pushed him away slightly, and saw hurt and resignation flash across his face. She smiled sensuously at him as her hand travelled to the ties of her top. As it fell to the floor, Freed's eyes widened, and he couldn't stop staring at her chest.

"You're…" He was in awe. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful woman. She wasn't afraid of her body, wasn't ashamed of any of it. She had no problem letting her top fall to the floor as he gaped at her. His gaze flew to her face. "You're beautiful."

Her heart melted. Freed had given her a compliment she had received many times in her life, but this time it was different. It wasn't coming from someone just trying to sleep with her, but from someone that truly thought she was beautiful. She blushed and pulled him closer, grabbing his hands and placing them gently on her bare chest. She writhed at the contact, all of the nerves inside of her ready to get some attention.

Freed kissed Cana again, softly. His hands massaged her, and he ran his thumbs over her perky nipples before pinching and rolling them between his fingers. She moaned loudly, slapping a hand over her mouth at the last second, her eyes were shut and her head tipped back. He pressed soft kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, then quickly took one nipple into his mouth.

She jerked at the sudden sensation of his tongue rolling around her nipple, and it was absolute torture. He had figured out how to use that tongue of his during their first kisses, and now he was torturing her with it. "Freed…" she moaned softly, trying to make sure no one that walked by would hear them. She squealed as he bent down, her nipple still pinched between his lips, and picked her up.

Freed pressed her firmly against the door, and groaned as he felt her warm center right against him. He involuntarily pushed against her, needing more friction. Her breathing quickened, spurring him on to do it again. And again. Trailing kisses back up to her jaw, he groaned, "Cana… I…"

"Yes… Freed, yes!" She was nothing but sensation at that point. Every nerve ending in her body was responding to the wave that washed over her from Freed's skin sliding against her own. She needed him. She needed more. Her body was screaming at her to tackle him to the floor and have her way with him, but she couldn't. He had never been kissed before today, he definitely hadn't lost his virginity… She wouldn't rush him.

"I need you… Please, Cana…" He pulled his head away from her, looking deeply into her eyes. He was surprised by the lust that filled her gaze, and she only smiled back at him happily. She only nodded in response. Groaning, he slammed his mouth to hers once more, kissing her more urgently than before. He spun them around, and carried her to the center of the room.

Gently laying her on the floor beneath him, Freed's mouth never left hers. He nestled firmly between her legs and continued his torture on her core, rubbing himself against her through their clothes. Breaking away from the kiss to try and catch her breath, she said, "Pants… now…" Her hands shot down to her own pants and as she undid them Freed followed suit. Soon, they were completely bare, and gazing longingly at each other.

"You have no idea… just how beautiful you are," he said as he looked her up and down, his eyes drinking in every inch of her. She was panting, her large breasts swaying with the rapid rise and fall of her breaths. Freed's gaze travelled lower, and he was shocked to see no patch of matching hair above her womanhood.

Seeing his surprise, Cana giggled, gaining Freed's attention. "Waxed." He nodded absentmindedly, and she took that time to fully appreciate the lean form that hovered over her. He wasn't the most muscular man she had ever been with, but the muscles he did have were well-defined. She stopped, completely shocked by what she saw when she looked past his abs. Huge. That's all she could think._ I've never seen one so… Freed, you've been hiding _this_ from womankind?!_

Shaking his head to regain his senses, he kissed Cana again, tenderly this time. It was slow, soft, and perfect. He felt her grab his hand and place it at her entrance. Understanding that she was showing him what she wanted, he pushed two fingers deep inside of her. "So wet…" he said, moving down to suck on her breast. He smiled as she writhed and moaned, rolling her hips against his hand. She started panting and he felt her walls quiver against his fingers.

"More! Oh, Freed… More!"

He picked up the pace, swirling his fingers inside of her and then decided to try something he never thought he would. He swiftly lowered his head between her legs, never stopping the rapid pace of his fingers driving deep within her, and licked the bundle of nerves just above her entrance.

"Yes! Ngh…" She pushed against him as she felt her end nearing. She was almost there…

He felt her walls clench and unclench, preparing for something. _Is she…_ He looked up and saw her staring down at him between her legs. He flicked his tongue across the tiny bud again, and she squirmed. Finally, he smirked at her causing her eyes to widen. He sucked the bud into his mouth, nibbling and rolling it between his teeth, then moaned long and low against her.

It was her undoing. Cana's head flew back as she broke apart, and stars burst behind her eyes. She screamed out Freed's name, the only thing that was in her mind was that smile he had given her before completely blowing her mind. As she came back to herself, she looked up to see him hovering over her, a soft smile on his lips. She brought a hand up and caressed his cheek, then pulled him down into a soft kiss. She felt his manhood press against her, though he hadn't moved, and she slid her hand between them.

Freed gasped as he felt her hand close around him. His eyes closed tightly and he pressed quick kisses down her jaw to her neck. Slowly, she ran her hand up and down making him harder than he had ever been before. "Oh, Cana…"

"Are you ready, Freed?"

His head shot up and he looked right into her shining brown eyes. "Y-you…" He hadn't really thought they would go much further than this, and was utterly surprised that she had asked him.

She smiled tenderly, still stroking his proud member. "We can stop if you want, but…"

He winced, "But, what?"

She leaned up and whispered right in his ear, "I don't want to stop."

His body reacted to her words, her breath grazing against his ear, and he thrust into her hand with a groan.

"Do you want to stop?" She had to let him decide. This was his virginity, after all. He should choose who he gives it to.

"God, no… Please, Cana… Let me love you," he pleaded.

She stopped mid-stroke and pulled away, looking into those sea-green eyes of his.

_Oh no, what have I done?!,_ he could only look back at her, wide-eyed. He opened and closed his mouth, willing something to come out.

"No one has ever…" She said, staring at this wonderful man before her, "Ever… said something so perfect to me." She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"That," he separated each word with a kiss, his anxiety gone at having seen her smile, "Is. A. Travesty." He pulled away once more, a serious look on his face, "One that I will make sure is never repeated…" He blushed as he continued, "That is… as long as you will allow me."

Cana was ecstatic. She pulled Freed back down to her forcefully, and kissed him with more passion than she had ever possessed before. She stroked him again, loving the vibrations that skated along her lips from Freed's moans. Finally, she guided him to her entrance, rubbing the tip up and down her slit.

Freed ended the kiss and looked into her eyes. She wanted this, wanted him. As he slowly entered her, he kept his eyes locked on hers. She was warm, and glorious, her walls gripping him tightly. His breath was taken away by her beauty in that moment, a fresh blush on her cheeks, her eyes half-closed and her lips silently parted. He could see now, that she was everything he needed. As he reached her limit, and his pelvis came into contact with hers, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. He paused as he saw her wince in pain, worry instantly filling him. "Are you alright? Did I… do something?"

Cana had never been filled so fully, and though it was slightly painful at first, it disappeared at Freed's words. _He's so caring…_ "I'm fine," she said, pausing to run her hand through his hair, "Just getting used to it." She kissed him gently, and rolled her hips as encouragement for him to continue.

He slowly pulled back, feeling every inch of her weeping core try to pull him back in. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. This woman. This wonderful woman underneath him had changed something inside of him. He had found a new sense of self with her. When only the tip was still within her, he leaned down and kissed her passionately, snapping his hips and filling her once more. She screamed his name, clenching tightly to his shoulders as he continued to thrust deep within her. Freed kissed every inch of her he could reach, relishing in the feel of her surrounding him and her cries filtering into the empty room. He groaned as she rolled her hips once more, hesitating at the intense tightening in his loins.

"Mmm… Do you like that?" She grinned. His hair had come undone at some point and was now creating the most beautiful green curtain around them. It was as if they were in their own little world—and she was shocked to find that she didn't mind the idea of it.

"Yes…" He was breathless, but he couldn't lie. She rolled her hips again, and he hooked his arms under her legs, changing the angle. As he filled her once more, she winced in pain again causing him to stop. "Am I… doing this right?" He felt so silly for asking, but he had no idea what to do. _She doesn't want you to ask her questions, just please her…_

Her eyes opened at his question. He was so concerned. "Yes. It's perfect… Please don't stop…" He had to know that this was just as wonderful for her as it was for him; she had to make sure of it. He was so innocent. Her heart melted at the thought of his first time being with her… that he had chosen her.

Freed started moving slowly, allowing Cana the chance to get used to the new sensations. Her cries were all that he cared about; over and over again, between unintelligible moans, she said his name. She begged for more, clawed at his back as if she was about to float away. He felt the same tightening of her walls and knew she was nearing her end once more. He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw, refusing to give in to his own body's demand for release until she was satisfied. He picked up his pace, groaning at how slick she was. He was winding tighter and tighter, his body fighting against his will, trying to force him to release his control. He tamped down harder on it as he looked into Cana's eyes.

She could tell he was struggling to hold onto his control. He was doing everything he could to get her to climax again, and it made her want him more. There was no selfishness in him—he seemed only to care that she was satisfied. He lowered her legs again, pounding roughly into her core as she tightened around him. "Almost…. Oh… Ngh… So close…" She could feel the cord wrapped tightly, ready to spring loose at any moment, and it nearly brought her to tears. She squealed when Freed pulled her up flush against his chest, then immediately moaned at the feel of him hitting just the right spot inside of her. Again and again. "Oh Freed…"

Freed couldn't help but latch onto her breast again. They were the model of perfection as far as he was concerned, and right in his line of sight as her body bounced up and down on him. She wasn't even able to form words at this point, and his chest swelled with pride at the thought of him reducing her to gibberish. He groaned as he felt her tighten painfully around him. _There! _He watched as her eyes widened, and just before she climaxed, he whispered only loving words into her ear. "You're perfect, Cana… ngh… So beautiful…"

His words threw her over the edge. She arched and felt her walls clench painfully around Freed. He finally let his control go and thrust into her harder than ever. It drew her climax out longer than she had ever experienced, and with a guttural moan, he filled her with his seed. She felt her body squeezing every last drop out of him, and was warmed from the inside out by it. She smiled down at him, still shaking in the aftermath of their intimacy. Running her thumb across his lips, she had no words for the feelings that welled inside of her.

Freed was exhausted, fully sated, and… something more. This radiant woman had opened his eyes to a world full of life, and he would never be able to thank her enough. He closed his eyes and laid his head on her chest, keeping her in his lap as long as he could. _I never want this moment to end…_ They sat there for several minutes, not a care in the world, just holding onto one another. He gingerly laid her down and withdrew from her, noticing that she winced again as he did so. "Are you alright, Cana?"

She smiled up and him, as he laid next to her, propped up on his elbow. His fingers traced her guildmark on her waist lazily. "Better than alright… I'm perfect." She leaned over, and pulled him down for another kiss. She tucked his hair behind his ear again and said, "You know, you have the most amazing hair…"

Freed chuckled at her change of topic, "Thank you. You have the most amazing…"

Cana raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what he would say. "… Yes?"

He thought for a moment, wondering how to choose… "Everything."

"Everything?"

He nodded solemnly, "Yes, everything. Your heart, your eyes, your spirit, your b—"

"I get it. You don't need to say my breasts…" she said.

"I wasn't. I was going to say your brain…" Freed smiled awkwardly at her.

She chuckled, "Oh, so you don't like my breasts then?"

"NO NO!" Freed waved a hand at her. "They were later on my list… They're not as important as everything else… They don't make you the wonderful person you are…" He had started blushing again as he spoke.

Cana looked at him, completely surprised. "Freed. I have another question…"

"Your last question was whether I had ever kissed anyone… and we see how that ended up…" He chuckled at his own small joke, and she playfully smacked his shoulder. "What is your question?"

"How is it that someone as amazing and sweet as you hasn't been snatched up yet?"

He froze. He had no idea how to answer her question. He had asked himself that same thing for the past six months… _Why not me? Why is it never me? Am I not good enough?_ "I-I…"

Cana frowned at his reaction, and ran her fingers through his hair again. "Hey… forget about it. It was a silly question." She felt so guilty for asking him…

"It's not a silly question. I just don't know the answer. I have asked myself that and much more for the past six months…"

_That's right, because he still cares about Levy, _Cana thought sadly.

"But, I do hope to be… 'snatched up' eventually…" he smiled warmly at Cana, hoping she would get what he meant.

"Oh?" she asked him, his hint had gone right over her head. "Do you have someone in mind?" _Stupid, Cana… you know he'll say Levy… even if he can't have her._

"Yes… She's a wonderful, beautiful, funny woman," he said smiling brightly as he described the woman lying with him. "She uses this strange magic that I don't fully understand, which secretly aggravates me to no end."

_He knows exactly how Levy's magic works… Who is he talking about?_

"And she has shown me many new and beautiful things that I had never realized I was missing," he continued. He could tell that she hadn't figured out that he was talking about her. _Maybe one more hint._ "I do think that she might be willing to snatch me up if…"

"If what?

"If she ever realizes that I'm talking about her." He smiled widely, knowing that Cana would finally understand.

Yet, she was still lost. Cana was so determined to figure out who he could be talking about, that she missed his clues that pertained to her entirely. "How will she find out?"

"I'll just kiss her the next time I see her," he said calmly. He hummed in thought for a second and said, "I think I'll do it right now!" He quickly leaned down and gave Cana a quick and playful peck on the cheek.

She sat in shock. "Me?" She couldn't believe it. He had been talking about her the whole time. Cana had had many one night stands, sometimes even guys she had decided were worth another round in the sack, but she never dated. Ever. It was even more difficult now that her dad had decided that he needed to supervise her love-life. "Gildarts would kill you…"

Freed shuddered at the thought of Gildarts' wrath, but smiled and leaned down to whisper, "I think you're worth it…"

She smiled at him, and as he laid himself on the floor, she curled up next to him. Not long after, they heard noises coming down the hall. They both sat up, and looked at each other, worried that they would be caught. When the voices walked past, _(That sounded like Laxus and Mira,_ Freed thought) Freed let go of Cana so they could get dressed, and couldn't help but watch her perfectly shaped figure walk to where their clothes were strewn about. They dressed slowly, and in silence.

Freed escorted Cana to the door, his hand on her elbow again, and before he could open the door she stopped him. He looked at her, and waited for what she had to say.

"Freed. I've never done this before but… Would you…"

"Yes, Cana?"

"Would you want to maybe… umm… gooutwithme?" She said, mumbling the last part out of fear of rejection. _Good job, Cana. He's into you, why are you so scared?_

"What was that?" He frowned, _What had she asked him? _It had seemed important.

Cana sighed, "This is silly… Would you… or do you…" she placed her hand on her forehead in aggravation.

Freed smiled, his mind having finally deciphered what she had mumbled. "Cana."

She looked up at him, a new blush creeping across her cheeks. "Yeah?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked, in his usual stoic tone.

She smiled and nodded. "Definitely… That was easy!"  
They shared a laugh as Freed opened the door. Their laughter instantly died down, however, when they both locked eyes with Gildarts, leaning on the wall across from the room they had just left.

"Hey, Freed… Whatcha doing with my daughter?"

Freed gulped, trying to determine the best way to tell the most powerful mage in the guild what had happened.

"None of your business, old man! Now stop scaring my boyfriend!" she shouted indignantly.

"B-BOYFRIEND?!" Gildarts shouted, clearly taken aback.

Freed stepped forward, refusing to throw away his own upbringing. "Gildarts, I have asked Cana to be my girlfriend, and she has accepted. I would like your blessing, as her father, to court your daughter. However, you must know that your disapproval will not dissuade my courtship. I care deeply for her, and…" he blushed, "believe that she feels the same way."

Cana stepped forward as Gildarts' jaw dropped. "I do feel the same way." She placed her hand in Freed's, lacing their fingers together.

Gildarts could only look between the two young mages. "I… You… And you…" He stopped. "Aw, hell! How can I say no to the smartest guy in the guild?!" He patted Freed on the back, and walked away. As he passed Master Makarov in the hallway, he happily shouted, "MY LITTLE GIRL HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

Makarov stopped to stare at the man, then turned and saw Cana and Freed and their interlocked hands. He walked up to them and said, "Well, it seems as though everyone is finding happiness. Congratulations, you two!" He patted their hands, then walked away to his office, humming.

Cana and Freed made their way back into the main part of the Guild Hall, and as soon as Mira saw them, she screamed, "Congratulations!"

Freed shook his head at how quickly his guildmates had been able to throw a party together, and sat and laughed with everyone during a game of Spin the Bottle. Thankfully, it landed on Cana every time.

* * *

**Okay, so… this chapter went in a completely different direction than what I had planned for. I definitely didn't anticipate it being a Freed/Cana chapter, but… that's just how it goes. Idk, it always seems like they're the random ones in the mix. (Except for FreMi pairings, those are adorable).Like I said at the beginning, pretty much a filler chapter. But, hey! Freed got some... I'm now realizing that I have written _twice_ about Freed in this story... I think my next one might need to be a FreLu or something. We'll see.  
**

**Next chapter will be back with Bickslow and Lucy, and there may be some more information about his past! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, ALL THE THINGS! You guys are amazing!**


	10. Deep Scars

**A/N: Okay everyone. Back to Bickslow and Lucy.**

**I still… Don't own Fairy Tail… (At this point, it seems pointless to write it, but just in case…)**

* * *

_Freed shook his head at how quickly his guildmates had been able to throw a party together, and sat and laughed with everyone during a game of Spin the Bottle. Thankfully, it landed on Cana every time._

Lucy held onto Bickslow for a long time after his team left. There were no more passionate kisses, just her holding him as he calmed himself down from earlier. Small tremors still ran through his entire body from time to time, and she would just squeeze him gently, reassuring him that she was still there.

"How do you do it?" he asked. He couldn't let her go. She had made his heart so light that he felt like he was floating when she was with him.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel… I don't know… Everything?"

Lucy smiled and kissed the top of his head. "By loving you, unconditionally."

He snuggled closer to her. _This is perfect,_ he thought. She had really driven home that she wasn't going anywhere, and it was exactly what he had needed. There was still a part deep down that feared she would leave him when she knew more, but he could push it to the side for now. That part of him couldn't intrude into their happiness. Not while she held him so closely. He pressed a kiss to her stomach, and nuzzled closer.

_Grrrrrrr…_

Bickslow lifted his head, confused. "What was that?"

Lucy blushed and said, "Um… I think that's my stomach saying it's time for breakfast…"

_Breakfast! _He had completely forgotten that he had been about to make breakfast when his team had showed up. Jumping up and placing a swift kiss on Lucy's lips, Bickslow ran comically into the kitchen, yelling, "Be right back!"

Lucy could only laugh. She was so happy that the dark cloud hanging over Bickslow had finally dissipated. _Not all of it, _she thought sadly, _but enough for now. All in due time._ She grabbed one of the books from the table, not having much else to do.

"Do you think he'll mind if I read these?" she asked the totems that had stayed by her side.

"No. Maybe. Not sure." they replied.

Pepe spiraled around in the air and happily said, "If I could shrug, I would."

Papa floated down and set himself on top of the book in her hand. "He might. But he would be a fool."

She looked at the grumpy totem, really appreciating the detail Bickslow had put into the small angry face. "Papa, right?"

"Yes."

"Why is your totem angry? Bickslow said that each of you have a totem that fits your personality…"

"I was an angry person. And Bickslow was not in a good place when he made my totem." He turned and she saw deep burnt gouge marks that looked as if Bickslow had tried to destroy it at one point.

Lucy reached out and ran a finger along the marks, and pain shot into her hand. "OW!" she squealed, pulling her hand away. She looked at her finger, and saw a dark red line running along the pad. "How did that happen?"

"He tried to burn me."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat, and she looked at the other totems, hoping they hadn't also received the same attentions. "And you four?"

"No. Just Papa," the small smiling one, Pepe, said.

"He found them later, when he had started to accept it."

Lucy pulled Papa to her chest, ignoring the dull pain in her finger, and said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Lucy. That was a long time ago."

She let him float off and picked the book back up. _I have to understand his magic. It's the only way for me to help him to the best of my ability._

Bickslow walked into the living room with a tray full of food for the both of them. He paused for a second when he saw Lucy reading a book, but decided it wasn't a big deal. Placing the tray on the table, he said, "Whatcha reading?"

Lucy looked up sheepishly, and replied, "One of the books your team brought…?"

His mouth dropped open. _I should have moved them… I have no idea what those books say…_ She already knew that he had been through some tragedy. That he may have killed someone while learning to control his magic. That if anything happened to her, he would go insane… literally. _What more did she need to know?_, he thought. "Oh?" _Play it cool, Bix. It might not be that bad._

"Is that… alright? I just figured it would help me understand your magic better. Then, I could help more." She blushed, thinking that it sounded silly out loud. _He doesn't need you to _fix_ him… _Her eyes widened. "Not that I'm trying to say you need help or anything…"

Bickslow just watched Lucy try to explain what was going on inside that head of hers. She had dropped her head in defeat and was handing him the took it and placed it on the table, completely silent while he tried to figure out what to say. He sat down next to her and started. "I…"

She looked up, expecting him to be mad. _You practically said he's broken, and you're here to fix him,_ she argued with herself. _But, he's not broken! I don't want—no, I don't _need _to fix him, just be there for him when he needs someone. There's nothing wrong with him._

"I don't mind. Well, that's not true. I do, but you deserve to know." He shrugged. "It's fine."

He was pulling away from her again. As Bickslow reached to take a piece of bacon off of his plate, Lucy smacked his hand away. He looked at her, shocked.

"Hey! I'm trying to eat here!" He said, grumpily.

Pointing her finger in his face, Lucy whispered, "You won't eat a bite until you tell me what's going on."

He looked away and said, "Nothing."

Lucy bolted forward, trying to get him to look at her, and pain lanced down her leg. "MOTHERFUCKER!" She yelled as she sat back forcefully. She felt a sharp splitting sensation and looked down to see that her bandage had come undone. It seemed as though the scab that had formed had split open, and was slowly leaking blood. Lucy grabbed her leg to try and stop the flow, but only cursed again when the pressure she put on it caused her to see stars.

"Shit, Lucy!" Bickslow turned back to see her in excruciating pain once again. She was biting her lips, attempting to keep her curses and cries to herself, and holding onto her leg. Her knuckles had gone white from the pressure she was putting on her wound, and he could see that it was only causing her more pain. "Relax. It's okay." He pried her hands from her leg and saw that she had split it open. There wasn't much blood, thank Mavis, but it was enough to call for redressing. "Breathe, baby… just breathe."

Tears fell from her eyes as she followed his instructions. _Why does this hurt worse than when it was a fresh wound? _Breathe in. Breathe out. Her eyes opened slowly and she felt him rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Thank you…"

"No problem," he smiled warmly at her. "Now, I'll go get some new bandages. We needed to change it anyway. You start eating if you can manage, alright?" He ran a thumb across her cheek and smiled again when she leaned into his touch and nodded.

"Mmkay," she said dreamily. His touch was amazing, so soothing. As he walked out of the room, she leaned over and grabbed a piece of toast from her plate and a napkin to catch the crumbs. She was finishing the second piece when he came back and smiled. "See? Men make toast. It's delicious!"

Feigning offense once more, he said indignantly, "How dare you? I made more than toast!"

She giggled and said, "Yes, I see that. But I didn't want to start eating everything before you even get a bite of food…"

"Well, I would have had a piece of bacon if _someone_ hadn't smacked my hand away…" he pouted.

_You're adorable,_ she thought. "Well, don't keep stuff from me and I won't deny you bacon!"

He stared at her. "Do you have any idea how silly that sounded?"

She started laughing, "Yeah, but I had hoped you wouldn't realize it…"

They laughed as he began removing her bandages, placing them in a neat pile on the floor beside him. She finally saw the extent of her injuries. Her hand flew to her mouth, trying to stifle the sob that threatened to jump out. Her skin was bruised, a mottled purple-blue color with light tinges of yellow on the edge. The gash ran from her slender ankle to her hip, and though the muscles had knit themselves together again, there was still a two or three inch wide scab that ran down her leg. It was hideous. Disgusting. How Bickslow could look at her at all was beyond her.

He looked at her leg and said, "Well, the scab formed. And Porlyusica said that you didn't need the bandage once that happened…"

"Put the bandage on anyway. Please. It's split open… Also, I really don't want to see it…" A tear fell down Lucy's cheek as she looked away from her injury. _A scar… _Scars from battle were one thing, those were earned fighting for something. This one was just from an accident.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?" Bickslow stopped before he put the first bandage on. When she didn't respond, he said, "Please talk to me…"

"I will… just… Please… I don't want to see it anymore…" she said, wiping her tears away. _It's going to be hideous. A huge scar running down my leg… and for what?_

Bickslow looked at her, seeing her tears roll down her face. He looked at her leg and thought, _This is nothing in comparison to yesterday… She looked like she had been thrown into a woodchipper then…_ He frowned as he rubbed a mild antiseptic on the open wound, causing her to flinch. "Sorry… does it sting?"

She only nodded. She couldn't look at him without seeing that hideous mark on her once-perfect leg. She took in a shaky breath, still so… confused, and angry, and hurt, and… everything. There was too much happening at once for her to figure it out. Her heart was racing, but she couldn't tell what was causing it. She bit down on her lips as he put more of the antiseptic on it, fighting with everything in her to stay still. _Don't make him worry about you, Lucy. _She had to stay strong.

She was in so much pain. He couldn't tell what she was thinking about, only that it was making her cry. _I would give anything to never see her cry like this…_ He wrapped the wound in new gauze and stood up silently, taking the used bandages and depositing them in the garbage. When he came back, his babies had set themselves down on the writing desk, far away from Lucy. _They can tell… she doesn't want anyone near her right now…_ As the thought crossed his mind, he wondered if she would want him around. Deciding that he had to be there for her, just as she was always there for him, he walked over and sat down on the floor next to her. He watched her, hoping she would start talking, but all she did was cry. Placing his hand on hers, he was saddened when she jumped at the contact. Still, he said, "Lucy… Please talk to me… What's wrong?"

She looked at him, and didn't know what to tell him. "It's just…. It's nothing…" She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. _He doesn't need this on top of everything he's dealing with. Lucy, you can deal with your problems later…_

"No."

"What?"

"No!" he shouted, making sure she heard him. "If I don't get to pull away from you, and hide what's eating me up inside, then neither do you."

"Bix, it's fine… rea—"

"Don't bullshit me, Cosplayer!" His eyes widened. He had always called her that. It had been a nickname that he loved, because it made her give him even the smallest bit of attention—even if it was just to tell him that she wasn't a cosplayer. But, now? Now, it was a symbol of how things used to be. She was Lucy to him, or baby, or… his soulmate… But, that nickname had died when he decided to be honest with her.

She stared openly at him. _He just…_ "Bix…?" _Why would he… I thought we were past that…_

"Shit…" He lowered his head and ran a hand through his hair. "_Lucy_." He sighed. "I'm an ass… I can just go if you want…"

"Why did you call me that?"

"Hmm? Because I'm an ass… I told you I wouldn't do it, and there it was."

"Are you really so upset with me?" She asked, hiding her face behind her hair. _He knows how much it means to me. I love hearing my name and not some joke nickname come out of his mouth…_

"I just wanted to know what was wrong. You're crying…" He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away the fresh tears. "I want to know how I can help…"

"You can't help! That's the problem! No one can…" She had started yelling, her frustration at the situation boiling over, but as she continued, her anger had diminished. She had been defeated, and she knew it. There was nothing that could be done. "No one can help…" she said quietly, "So there's no point in talking about it."

He watched as she looked everywhere but at her leg. When her eyes got too close to seeing it, she would abruptly avert her gaze. "Is this about your leg?"

She bit her lips, refusing to answer. She knew it was childish, but she didn't want to talk about it. Especially not with Bickslow. _He's got more on his plate than a bum leg, don't burden him with this…_

"Lucy… please. _Please, please, please…_ Just talk to me. Yell at me. Whisper. Shit, I don't care if you rupture my fucking eardrums with how loud you're shouting… Just…" He wiped her tears away again and forced her to look him in the eye. "Please, baby. I want to help…"

"There's nothing you can do… What's done is done… and now it'll always…" Her lip quivered at the thought of what she would be forced to look at for the rest of her life. Unable to find any words to describe what she was feeling and thinking, she lunged at Bickslow and cried into his chest.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her. He could at least do this, until he knew what was causing her so much distress. He ran his fingers through her long golden hair, and waited until she calmed down. Every once in a while, he would press a kiss to her head or whisper sweetly into her ear.

When Lucy had finally stopped crying, she tried to pull away and look at Bickslow. He squeezed her tightly and kept her pressed against his chest. "Bix… I'm sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry for… You ready to talk?" he whispered to her.

She took in a shaking breath and shrugged. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. If you want to help me with everything that's fucked me up for years, then you have to let me help you too… It goes both ways, baby."

"But, you need my help more… I mean… Mine is so minor in comparison to what you must have gone through…"

"Maybe," he said smiling ruefully, "but if you don't let me do this, then you'll have to deal with it on your own… And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you do that?" He placed another kiss on her head and rested his cheek against her.

This time she did pull away. "Boyfriend?" She stared at him, totally shocked. They had never discussed what their relationship status was. Everything had been so confusing the day before, and then the dream she had, plus what happened this morning. And they already knew they loved each other. And _then_ there's the soulmate thing. She didn't have any issue with what he had said, it just took her by surprise.

"Y-yeah… you see… I…" He started stuttering, then dropped his head. "It's too soon. I've never done this before… I don't know how it works." He looked up at her, feeling like an idiot.

"Well," she started, a smile playing across her lips, "_Usually _a girl likes to be asked…"

"Damnit. I'm definitely an id—"

"Uh-uh! I said _usually_. I think we can make an exception in this case," she just kept smiling at him.

_Why is she smiling?_ "Why is that?"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy said, "_Becauuuse, _you silly thing, you're my soulmate. I think calling you my boyfriend would be alright under the circumstances. You know, considering I love you and all that other mushy stuff." She couldn't help the giggle that fell from her lips as he realized she was making fun of him.

"Are you making fun of me?!" He wailed dramatically. When Lucy only nodded with victory gleaming in her eyes, he grabbed her and started tickling her. "REVENGE!" he shouted as she flailed around.

She wasn't feeling any pain in her leg again, and was thankful for it when Bickslow started to tickle her. He had pinned her hands with one of his own and laughed as she struggled to get away. "BICKSLOW! STOP!" She laughed and laughed. She caught his eyes for a split-second and saw nothing but pure joy in them. _That's the look I love to see._ Finally, she shouted, "Bixy! I'm gonna pee!"

He immediately stopped, watching as she caught her breath.

"Man, I should have said that sooner," she said, chuckling at how quickly he had let her go.

Bickslow let her settle herself back in place, then asked one last time. He was willing to stop for the time being if she refused him again. "Please, don't hide this from me. What had you so upset?"

She looked right into his eyes, and saw the determination in them. He wanted so badly to help her, even though she knew there was nothing that could be done. He couldn't stop her body from making a scar and he couldn't turn back time so she had never been struck by lightning. _Just talk to him… you might feel better, _she thought. After minute, she realized how unfair it would be of her to make him tell her everything if she couldn't do the same. _That's what he was trying to tell you… Idiot._ She smiled and nodded. "Okay. I was freaking out over my leg."

"I knew that already… why?"

"Because… it's hideous. The scar I'll have… it's… sickening to me."

Confused, he asked, "How?"

"Because it is! I don't know… I saw it for the first time when I split it open, and… How can you even bear to look at me?!" Her happiness from their light-hearted play had disappeared.

He was shocked. "How could I not look at you? You're beautiful." Bickslow pulled her close to him and ran his thumb across her cheek.

"And when I'm all healed, and walking around with a scar running down my leg, will you still think that?" she asked bitterly.

"Lucy. You didn't see it yesterday… It was so much worse than this. That image will never leave me, and I still think you're beautiful. You were beautiful years ago. When you woke up in my arms yesterday. When we were joking around. When you kissed me." He chuckled. "That isn't going to change because of some scar on your leg."

"You don't know that…"

He shook his head, "I do. In fact… every time I see that scar on your leg, I'll only be able to smile."

Her eyes shot to his, "Why?!"

He kissed her gently and said, "Because if it wasn't for that scar on your leg, I never would have gotten the chance to love you…"

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. _He's right… none of this would have happened if I hadn't gotten hurt._ Her bitter mood immediately turned around and she smiled brightly. "I guess you're right!" She giggled. "I'm an idiot, you know that?"

Chuckling at her sudden mood change, he said, "Yeah? How do you figure?"

She smacked her forehead playfully, "If I had just listened to you sooner, I wouldn't have been so upset!" She looked down at her bandaged leg and smiled softly. "I think this scar is the best thing that ever happened to me…"

He smiled at her and pulled her into a short kiss. "Well, I think it's time we eat breakfast. It's starting to get cold," he said with a small laugh. Bickslow gave her a soft smile, and rubbed slow circles on her back as they ate. He felt much better now that she had gotten that burden off of her chest, and he could tell that she felt the same way.

"Oh WOW! Mmmmm!" she said, moaning as she took bite after bite. "It's so good!"

He nearly choked on his bacon. "You alright over there?"

Taking another bite of the omelet he had made for her, her eyes rolled back and she moaned again. "Bickslow… mmm…"

He dropped his fork as he stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He had only heard her make noises like that once… And it wasn't over breakfast foods.

As she heard the clang of his fork hitting his plate, Lucy looked over at Bickslow to see him staring at her. He had a slightly glazed look to his eyes. Placing a napkin over her mouth, she laughed and said, "Can I help you?"

He shook his head. "Yeah… Is there something you want to tell me? You're making some… uh… strange noises."

Thinking back to what she had said Lucy flushed with embarrassment. "Oh Mavis," She put her face in her hands. "I… Oh man…"

Bickslow chuckled as he saw the light flick on over her head. _Yeah… Some strange noises indeed… especially since we're not in the bedroom._

"I was trying to tell you that you're an amazing cook, but then it was just so good that I needed more in my mou—" she squeaked, throwing her hands over her mouth at the very end. _LUCY! Think before you open that mouth of yours!,_ she berated herself again.

"Well," Bickslow stuck his tongue out and smiled at her, "I can help you with that…" He leaned forward and brushed his arm against her breasts as he grabbed her plate, setting it with his on the table. _Just in case, _he thought as he pushed the table away from the couch. He smirked as she closed her eyes at the brief contact, and when she kept them closed his smirk turned into a dangerous grin. He pounced on her then. Pinning her hands above her head as he nestled between her legs. He sucked on her neck roughly, and he let his body take over. Her moans rose from a mere whimper to outright pleas for more from him. He bit down on her collar bone and rubbed himself against her.

"OH… shit…." She cried as he rolled against her again and again. The friction between them was torturing her. Before she could say anything though, his hand shot between them and he rubbed her tiny bud through her clothes. Her head flew back at the new sensation, and he moaned against her neck.

"Babyyyy…" he groaned, pushing himself firmly against her once more and licking the marks he had left on her neck. She whimpered, apparently incapable of vocalizing anything, and he smirked again. "Tell me what you want, baby…"

"Oh… Bix…"

Bickslow raised his hand to her mouth and said, "Suck, baby."

Her eyes shot open as she recalled the dream she had had about him. Her mouth instantly popped open and she rolled her tongue around his fingers. She tried her best to emulate what she had done in her dream, and he pulled them from her quickly with fire in his eyes. Between one breath and the next, he had moved her shorts and panties to the side and slammed the moistened fingers into her waiting heat.

The pace he set was relentless as he drove his fingers deep within her, twisting and curling them as he went. He poured all of his passion into it, and moved even faster as she neared her climax. She writhed under him, her hands having tangled in his hair to pull him to her lips for a searing kiss. She moaned, called his name and moved her hips against his hand. He could hardly contain himself as she clenched around his drenched fingers. Just as she was about to have her release, he slowed, keeping his fingers as far in as they would go and making slow circles to torture her.

"Wh-Why…?" Lucy rolled her hips trying to get him to continue.

Bickslow stared deeply into her eyes, searching for something. He wasn't sure what it was, and he could only see confusion in them. He pressed himself more firmly on top of her, making sure she couldn't move. "Promise me…"

She struggled against the prison he had created. She was wound so tightly right then that she felt as if she would collapse in on herself if he didn't help her. "Please… Baby… Oh, please…"

"Promise. Me."

"Promise… what?" she panted. _Why is he doing this?_

"You won't keep secrets from me… Please promise me…"

His eyes told her all she needed to know. Though Bickslow had led his life based on certain things being kept from everyone, he couldn't handle her not telling him something. _I feel the same way…_ Except, he had told _her_ things. He had fought, sure, but he had also made the effort when he realized how much she cared for him. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" He was confused. _Why is she apologizing?,_ he thought. _It's because she won't promise anything, _the darker side of him chimed in.

"I should have… ngh… never… kept anything… from you…" She tried to move again. She could feel his fingers barely moving inside of her, and she just needed a little more to finally rise over the crest of her orgasm. "Please… Bickslow… Please…"

His fingers pushed a little deeper, itching to piston in and out of the woman underneath him.

At the small movement, Lucy's body shook with the force of her impending climax. Instead of diminishing as time passed, it only grew more urgent, more persistent in being released. Her nipples hardened as she felt them brush against her shirt, her breath heaving in and out of her. Her vision went hazy and she tried to focus on the man above her. "Please… Just…" She whimpered.

"Promise me… Please, baby… I have to know…" He was begging her. He needed to know that she trusted him as much as he trusted her. She had learned things about him that no one else had ever taken the time to find out. He had broken down countless times—because of her, in front of her. He tried so hard to keep his walls up, and she broke them down with ease. He had to know that she would let him do the same. She had relented earlier, and finally told him what was bothering her, but he had to know that she wouldn't keep things from him. He needed it so badly, it hurt.

Lucy cried out, her voice breaking. She was nearly in tears as her body continued to shake. "I promise. Please… Bickslow please… help me…"

He smiled and quickly pulled his fingers out of her. She cried out at the sudden movement, and then whimpered at the empty feeling inside of her. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her body down. She was quivering, her body ready to let the cord that had wound so tightly in her stomach spring free, and suddenly everything was gone.

Looking down at the beauty beneath him, he saw how desperate she was, needing the orgasm that he had denied her. She shook with the force of it, unable to say anything. He smiled when her eyes closed. _Oh, baby… You shouldn't close your eyes… You never know what might happen._ With that thought, he moved away from her, pulling her restricting clothes down her slender legs. He dove face-first between them and groaned as the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils once more. He tentatively smoothed his tongue up her slit, widening it so that it covered every bit of her. He could have died a happy man at the sound she made. His control finally snapped and he plunged his tongue inside of her.

Her eyes shot open when Bickslow's tongue entered her dripping core. She started moving against him, and whimpered when he pinned her hips to the couch.

"Mm-mmm," he said from between her perfect legs, "No moving, baby." _She tastes so fucking good…_

"Bickslow! Oh… Yes!" Lucy shouted, feeling the cord inside of her wind tighter than she thought possible. Her muscles tensed, and she felt as if she would explode.

In and out. His tongue swirled inside of her, then pulled away and slammed back in. Her hands had fallen to his head and she gripped his hair tightly, pulling him closer to her. A growl slid up his throat as her grip on his hair tightened again, the slight twinge of pain causing his member to harden even more. "Lucy…" he said right against her. She moaned at the vibrations he caused. "Tell me what you want, baby."

Before Lucy could answer, his tongue slammed into her again, stretching until it hit her innocence. He flicked his tongue against it, just barely brushing across the membrane and she screamed. She was so close, and this was torture. "You… All of you… Oh god…"

_All of me? She… _He couldn't stop moving his tongue inside of her. She needed it. He pulled out just enough to speak and breathed against her, "What do you need?"

"You… Bickslow… please…"

A long lick down her slit again. "What do you mean by that?" He refused to believe that she was talking about what was running through his mind. His tongue rolled across her sensitive bud in waves, and he stretched it once more so that he could pleasure her small bundle and her entrance together.

Her mind was foggy. She needed him. He had asked her, and she answered. _Why won't he give me what I need?,_ she mentally cried out. "Please… Please…" she kept saying it over and over again. Her body was starting to heat up, and felt like she would melt if she got any hotter. Her breathing was coming in shorter and shorter pants.

Bickslow felt Lucy's body heat up quickly. Way too quickly. He sat up and looked at her, trying to find out what was happening. He ran his hands down her arms, saying, "Lucy… are you alright? Lucy?!"

_I need him… Need Bickslow… _It kept repeating in her head, and she could hardly see where he was anymore. Her vision had completely clouded over, like a grey mist had moved in between her and Bickslow. She felt him stop again and pull away, and she whined loudly at the loss. _Need Bickslow…_ His glowing eyes burst through the fog, and she heard him frantically screaming her name. Then her body moved.

He had never seen her move so quickly, had never seen _anyone_ move as quickly as she did. Her eyes had started glowing a strange golden color, and he had leaned over her still unsure of what was happening. He had screamed her name again and again, trying to get her to respond to him, but all she had done was repeat, _"Please… Please…"._ Finally, recognition in her eyes had made him relax as he saw her focus on him. Then, she had tackled him to the floor, pulling his pants down in the process. He gasped as she kissed him roughly, guttural and primal moans coming from the small woman. She grasped him firmly in her hand and started to pump slowly.

"I need you, Bickslow," she rasped. Her mind was still a fog, but she could see his eyes. They were like a beacon to her, calling for her and making her feel safe and loved. She rubbed him and watched as he swallowed hard. When the first groan spilled from his lips, she smiled. _Need more... More… _she thought. Her mind had focused on a single thing. What he could give her.

His eyes widened as he saw hers glowing brighter. There was love and determination in them, though they seemed a little unfocused. He stared into them, and wasn't afraid of what was happening with Lucy. Her eyes were making him feel like he was where he belonged. "Lucy… What are yo—"

She guided his proud member to her virgin entrance. "Bickslow…" she moaned his name softly, as if it was a prayer.

"Wait… Lucy you don't have to d—"

She slammed herself down onto him, breaking through the thin membrane that had protected her virtue. The pain shot through her and she cried out, but she didn't let it stop her as she raised herself up and then shot back down.

"Fuck!" Bickslow's head shot back as she rode him. It was absolute torture. Her tight walls clenched him even more as she neared her climax. He grabbed her by the waist and guided her onto him as her pace faltered. _She's close…_ She tightened around him again, and he saw stars. It was like heaven.

_Close… so close…_ She was losing her stamina, and fought to continue grinding on top of Bickslow. She leaned forward and kissed him again, needing more contact with her soulmate. Feeling her shirt rubbing against her, and blocking her skin from his, she tore it from her body and moaned long and low as her breasts touched his chest.

"Oh… Lucy…" He had no idea what had come over her so suddenly, but his body wouldn't let him do anything about it. Apparently, every part of his being had decided this was where he needed to be. He heard Lucy whimper, felt her walls flutter again and again, and he pulled her close and kissed her. Bickslow rolled them over, withdrawing from her momentarily, then slammed himself into her warmth harder than she had been able to manage. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you…" she looked up into his beautiful glowing eyes as they had rolled over, and felt her heart swell with emotion. His hair had fallen in his face as he leaned down taking a nipple into his mouth. That glorious tongue of his swirled around and around and she cried out. He was buried so deeply inside of her she thought she would split in two. "Oh Bix… Right th—OH!" Her eyes had screwed themselves shut, and her body tensed finally ready to give her the release she needed.

"Look at me, Lucy. Let me see you…"

Her eyes shot open, and with an earsplitting scream the cord in her snapped. White light filled her vision, and she clawed to be closer to Bickslow, needing to feel him against her. He still pounded into her as she rode the waves crashing through her.

It had been the most breathtaking sight he had ever witnessed. Lucy came apart beneath him, screaming his name to the heavens, and a single tear had fallen from her eye. Through it all, he had seen the smile behind her eyes. As she reached the peak they had flashed a brilliant gold, glowing brighter than ever. She pulled him flush against her, and he picked up speed as he neared his own end. His thrusts faltered once, twice. Then his body tightened and snapped. He groaned and shuddered as he filled her, collapsing onto his elbows. His body shook with the force of his orgasm, and her core only pulled more from him. It gripped him tightly and milked every last drop, pushing his seed further into her.

Lucy rubbed her hands along Bickslow's shoulders as he came back to himself. She smiled as she thought of sharing such a special moment with this wonderful man. Moving her hands to his face, she traced his tattoo and smiled wider when he hummed his approval. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her soft lips, then pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Your eyes…" he said, smiling softly. _They're just like mine,_ he thought happily.

Lucy frowned slightly when she saw his face covered in a strange golden light.

Bickslow chuckled. "They're glowing, Lucy." He leaned in and kissed her again, taking his time to savor the taste of her sweet lips.

"Th-they are?" she asked when the kiss ended.

His smile grew, making him look so much younger. "Mm-hmm. Just like mine… But, they're gold."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily. She thought, _I could get used to this… it's perfect._ "Bickslow…?"

He placed his cheek against hers, still trying to get his body to fully cooperate with him. "Yeah, baby?"

"I can't feel my legs again…" she giggled, putting a hand over her mouth.

He kissed her shoulder and smiled, "Then I've done my job…"

"Mm-hmm!" She nodded enthusiastically.

As his body relaxed, he withdrew himself from her, wishing he never had to leave her comforting warmth. "Sorry…" he said as he felt her flinch.

She was sore, but that was to be expected. She hadn't wanted him to leave, but she wasn't going to fight it. Running her hands through his hair and massaging his scalp, she said, "It's okay, baby."

"… Yeah?" he asked, unsure of what had happened. He had never thought that he would be given such an amazing gift. Lucy had chosen _him_ to make love to her for the first time. He had no idea what to do or say. He had planned on waiting until she was absolutely ready, but she had changed the rules on him. He wouldn't change a minute of their time together, but he was worried that she would have second thoughts.

"Mmm…" she hummed, unaware of the anxiety Bickslow was feeling. "Absolutely."

"So, you don't…" he cringed, "Regret… anything?"

Lucy sat up, causing Bickslow to move back. "Why would I?"

He lowered his eyes, shame crossing his features. He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear, "Because it was with… a freak… like me…"

Lucy pounced on him, pushing him to the ground again. Unlike the last time they were in this position, her eyes were glowing with rage. Bickslow's eyes widened as he watched her hover over him, barely contained fury behind her eyes. "Don't ever…" she said quietly, "_Ever_ call yourself that. Do you hear me?!" She yelled at the end, rattling the windows.

He nodded, unable to form any words. _I've never seen her like this,_ he thought as her magic poured from her.

"Say it."

"I-I understand… I won't…" He was actually shaking. The small blonde had him pinned and he was scared of how much anger she was holding in. He knew that she wouldn't hurt him, but it was how quickly her anger had surfaced, how intense it was. _It's what I am, Lucy… can't you see that?_

The anger in her instantly dissipated, and was replaced by sadness. Lucy looked down at Bickslow's rigid face and ran a hand along his jaw. He relaxed, but only a little. "Why then…"

"Why what?" He sighed as he realized she was back to normal. _Shit, I really won't ever say that again… Not if it makes her that way…_

"Why would you say that about yourself?"

"Because…" He looked away, ashamed of the truth, but not willing to lie to her.

"You can tell me, baby. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled gently, the sadness she felt still nestled inside of her.

"Because it's what I've always been called… I guess it just stuck." He looked up as Lucy gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "No, don't cry… oh, please don't cry. It's just who I am, I guess! I'm sorry…" he said sitting up to hold her, running his hands along her bare back.

"But… you're not a freak… Who would ever say that to you?!"

"…" He couldn't… He couldn't tell her. _Please, don't make me say it, _he thought.

Noticing his silence, Lucy grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Bickslow, you can tell me anything. No secrets, remember? I promised you I wouldn't keep anything from you. Will you promise me the same thing?"

He looked back at her. He was scared. So scared of what she would say when he told her. There was no denying that he would tell her. He couldn't keep something from her if he tried. "I promise… but…"

Frowning slightly, "But what?"

"I'm scared." He heaved a sigh as he admitted to his weakness.

She smiled at him softly, trying to ease his worry. "There's nothing to be scared of, baby. I'm all yours, and I'm not going anywhere."

After taking a shuddering breath, he said, "Everyone." He closed his eyes, willing the pain in his chest to go away.

"Who?"

"Random people on the streets, clients on missions, little kids… Even the people who don't say it. They give me the same look as the ones with the balls to say it to my face."

"But no one close to you—"

"Even someone close to me." He bit his lip, wishing he didn't have to tell her.

"Who, baby? Tell me…" she whispered, hoping there was some way to repair all the damage he had suffered for years.

"… My mom…"

Lucy gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth in utter horror. Every memory she had of her own mother was filled with love. Even the memories of her dad before her mom died were happy. Her dad was distant, everyone knew the story. And she had missed her reconciliation with him because she was stuck on Tenrou. In the end, she knew he loved her. "Wh-why?!"

"I don't think I can talk about it…" Bickslow placed his head on her shoulder, his body wracked with the sobs he held in.

Papa lowered himself to the look at Bickslow. "Tell her, boy. Or I will."

Lucy jumped, not even thinking about the fact that his babies were in the same room. Bickslow's other babies saw her uneasiness and floated over to the couch, somehow managing to remove the throw blanket. They slowly draped it over Lucy's shoulders, and she smiled at them. "Thank you, babies."

Bickslow hugged Lucy tighter. _She called them 'babies'_, he thought happily. "Babies?" he asked her carefully.

Lucy giggled lightly and said, "Well, why not?"

He only shrugged, his mind instantly reverting to what Papa had said.

"Tell her. Tell Lucy. She needs to know. Tell her, Bickslow," the babies said softly, trying to give their friend the courage he needed.

"You'll feel better if you tell me… I promise. I won't judge you. But, I have to know. I can't help you if I don't know what happened," Lucy said softly into his ear. She stroked his hair, doing everything in her power to calm his fears.

Bickslow sighed and nodded. "Okay…" He looked over to Papa and said what he had longed to say for years. "I'm sorry for everything, Dad."

* * *

**Holy plot-twist, Batman! So, smut and more of Bickslow's past! And Lucy's eyes glow now? I feel like there might need to be some research done… Thoughts? What are your predictions for the next chapter?**

**Side Note: I have 2 Mid-Terms this week, and an essay rough draft. Plus a meeting for the Honors Society. If the chapters are a little sporadic, that's why. I'll try to make sure I update with Chapter 11 tomorrow night, and NOT have a cliffhanger, so you're not dying for an extra day or so while I work on things. :D**

**Also, IT'S A MIRACLE! I've posted a new chapter before 4 AM! YAY!**


	11. So Many Questions

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating… Stupid school with its stupid testing… and stupid homework… Urgh… Well, that's what I get for going to college. -.- I'm paying these people to torture me. A big shout-out to my wonderful reviewers, followers, and... "favoriteers"? You make me feel guilty for not posting every day with your words of encouragement. (I'd rather feel guilty for not giving you what you want than not having any of you!)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail, FYI.**

* * *

_Bickslow sighed and nodded. "Okay…" He looked over to Papa and said what he had longed to say for years. "I'm sorry for everything, Dad."_

Bickslow sighed once more, trying to decide where to begin. He looked up at each of his babies and thought, _I can't believe I have been ashamed of having you in my life this whole time._

Lucy continued stroking his hair and peppered his temple with soft kisses. _Comfort him,_ her body told her. At his continued silence, Lucy ran a finger down his nose, getting his attention. "Baby?"

Bickslow shook his head, instantly pulled from his thoughts. He was so stuck on how much he had hated his magic that he had forgotten to decide where to start telling her the story. "I umm… I don't know where to start." _Honesty… she needs honesty, no matter what._

"Hmm…" Lucy hummed in thought, then a thought popped into her head and she couldn't let it go. "Oh, how about you start by taking us to your bed?" She smiled as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"But, I thought you wanted me to tell yo—"

"I do, silly. I just figured we would both be more comfortable in there than on the floor. Plus, my leg is starting to hurt again," she finished and winced as a dull pain started to throb in her leg.

Understanding flickered behind his eyes, and Bickslow stood up as if she weighed nothing and carried her back to the bedroom. "You know," he said, his usual perverted smile in place, "I could get used to you being in my bed all the time."

Lucy looked at him calmly for a moment, but on the inside she was hysterical. _Did he just ask me to move in? Is it all about sex now? Oh Mavis, what do I say?! _Finally, before he could become concerned over her silence, Lucy said, "Well, you've at least got me here until I'm healed…"

_At least?,_ Bickslow thought with a small spark of hope igniting in his chest. _That means that… maybe she would... want to…_ He couldn't finish the thought. He smiled brightly as if she had already answered yes to the unasked question and showered her with small ecstatic kisses. _Don't jump ahead of yourself, Bickslow,_ he reprimanded himself.

_I love seeing him so happy, _she thought. As they reached the bedroom, Lucy threw the blanket off to the side and giggled as Bickslow laid her down on the bed. "Bix, our clothes are still in the living room."

"We don't need clothes," he said with a wink, his tongue hanging from his mouth in anticipation of postponing their conversation.

"Fine," she agreed. "We don't need clothes, but you're going to talk to me about this before I'll give you anything else you may want." She winked right back at him and mimicked the way his tongue hung from his mouth.

Bickslow's eyes widened, and his member twitched with anticipation. "Lucy, if you don't want me to jump on you right now, then you might want to put your tongue away."

Lucy was enjoying herself too much to pay attention to his words. She had seen him twitch with excitement at her actions, and she had started to heat up again. "Bickslow…?" She looked into his eyes, fully concerned with how hot her skin had become. She was much more aware this time than the last, and had no idea what was happening to her.

He saw her stare longingly at him, and hoped that she would give in. Then, her brow furrowed and she said his name. There was something bothering her. "What is it, baby?"

Lucy ran her hands down her arms, trying to cool them off. A slow itch had started crawling across her skin. She looked into his eyes and let the worry in her show through. "I'm all hot. And itchy. And… _Really _hot!" She started fanning herself, trying in vain to stop her temperature from rising more.

He moved closer to her and put a hand on her forehead. Her arm. Neck. She was burning up. "When did this start?" He was getting worried, but had to keep it hidden from Lucy. _If I freak out, it could just make it worse._

"I don't know… Baby, I'm so hot. Please help me…"

Her pleas were almost moans. _No, this isn't the time for that,_ he told himself. "Let me go get you a cool rag." He walked quickly out of the room and tried to find a washcloth. _Damn, why do I always forget where these things are?! It's only me living here, you would think I'd remember! _Finally, he grabbed a washcloth, soaking it with cool water. After he had rung it out, Bickslow walked back toward his room. He paused at the door and listened to the noises coming from inside, his eyes wide in shock.

As Bickslow had left the room, Lucy had leaned back against the pillows. Her body temperature had risen even higher, and she was beginning to feel delirious. The strange haze that had filled her vision earlier was back. _Am I getting sick?, _she thought briefly. _Maybe it's from my leg. An infection?!_ After a few seconds, her worries disappeared and she was overwhelmed with some primal need she didn't understand. Her body moved on its own, her legs sliding against the silk sheets and her hands travelling up and down her body just trying to relieve the itch. She followed it as it moved across her breasts, and jumped at how sensitive they were, then down her torso and gasped as it settled low in her belly. Lucy's center was throbbing slightly, and what she had originally attributed to pain from her time with Bickslow was now becoming something different. It changed, morphed into something she couldn't describe.

_Need Bickslow,_ her body told her. Just at the thought of him, she had felt a small wave of lust rush through her.

_He'll be back soon,_ she thought to herself, _then he can help me figure this out._

_Need… Now… _Her body continued to push wave after wave through her, the sensations becoming so intense they were almost painful. It was as if her body was reaching out to find him, and when he wasn't close enough, it recoiled and then pushed further.

Lucy's hands still roamed, trying to figure out how to reach the itch that had danced across her skin. They brushed across her breasts once again, and she shuddered. The wave had stopped reaching out and seemed to wait for something. When she stopped completely, the wave forced itself away from her again and she grunted, trying to keep herself together.

_Need… Now…_ her body pushed more insistently.

Lucy's hands skated across her nipples as the wave tried to lash out more violently than before, and it stopped. _Where is Bickslow?_ She looked around, trying to find something that she recognized. The gray haze was back, only now Bickslow's glowing eyes were nowhere to be seen. She closed her eyes, picturing his face as he had hovered over her earlier, and her hand shot to her mouth. She nibbled and sucked on her fingers as she continued imagining Bickslow. In her mind, his gloriously naked body was pressed tightly against her, and he rubbed himself along her entrance, teasing her.

_Bickslowww…_ her body groaned.

Lucy moaned lightly as the Bickslow in her mind lined himself up at her entrance. He looked deeply into her eyes and waited. And waited. She removed her fingers from her mouth and slid them slowly down her body. Bickslow's fingers travelled down the same course in her mind. As she found her entrance with her own fingers, he smiled at her. She pushed her fingers slowly inside of herself, and moaned as her mind re-created it with Bickslow instead.

_"Do you love me?" _he said in her mind.

"Yes… Oh, Bix…" she whispered. As far as she was concerned, he was right there with her. Her back arched as her fingers found a sweet spot inside, and she hit it again and again. Lucy's other hand slid up her side and pinched her nipple, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that had built up in her body.

_"Lucyyy…"_ he groaned loudly, pumping more furiously into her.

Lucy's hand pistoned back and forth, and her breathing came in short bursts. "Bickslow… Oh… Baby!" she was nearly weeping with the sensations of "him" inside of her.

Bickslow opened the door, thinking that she had been playing a joke on him. _She's gotta be fucking with me, right? After what were just talking about, that has to be it._ As he crossed the threshold, he saw her. The drop-dead gorgeous woman was sprawled out on his bed, her fingers quickly dipping inside of her and a hand on her breast. He dropped the washcloth and gulped, feeling his member twitch to life. "Lucy?"

Bickslow watched her as she continued to writhe, panting and moaning at her own ministrations. _"Bickslow… Oh… Baby!" _He heard her very clearly. _She's… imagining me?, _he thought to himself. Deep down, some unknown part of him was pulling him closer to her, and he took every step toward the bed slowly, hesitantly.

_Need her… She needs you…_ his body was practically screaming it at him. Bickslow gulped again, unsure of what to do. "Lucy… Baby?"

"Fuck me…" she whispered. Her eyes had finally opened, and she had looked right at him. A golden glow filled the room.

He was taken aback momentarily by her words. Two little words. His mind stopped and he lunged for her mouth, tearing her hand away from her core. His lips pressed tightly against hers, and she moaned, rolling her hips against him. A shiver ran down his spine as he lined himself up at her entrance. He pulled away from the kiss to look into her eyes, and saw that they were mostly glazed over again. _What's happening to her?,_ he thought. "Are you sure, baby?"

Lucy whimpered, rolling her hips again. The heat was coming back. He had taken it away for her and now he wasn't. She ran her nails down his back, making long red lines with small dots of blood breaking through. Still, he didn't move. She had watched him wince, and had felt him twitch before he regained his control. "I need you… Please…"

"Are you sure?" Her first time was a lot like this, and though she had seemed happy afterwards, he felt as if it wasn't fair to her. Almost as if he was taking advantage of her.

The heat in her rose at an alarming rate. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red and she could hardly breathe. It was stifling. "Yes… Oh please… Love me…" She nearly screamed it, pouring every bit of love and need she possessed into those five words.

At her heartfelt answer Bickslow rammed himself to the hilt, letting out a low moan as she enveloped him. Wave after wave of some strange sensation crashed through him as they connected. Something ancient. Something he couldn't even begin to understand. His soul could tell what it was, but it wasn't sharing any secrets. It only told him that he needed Lucy as much as she needed him, and that this was right. This was home. _Home…_ something he hadn't had for a long time. He felt as if he was home, here between his soulmate's legs. Pressed tightly against her, nothing could harm him. He was safe. He pulled back and slammed into her again, pushing himself even further inside. Grazing the end of her, he smiled. He pulled back again, reveling in the screams she was letting loose. He gave her a few short strokes with only his head still inside of her, then forced himself all the way in, breaking through the small barrier deep inside of her.

Lucy's eyes widened, and her body clenched around Bickslow as he invaded her more than she had thought possible. She was filled so fully, so deeply, that she didn't know if she could take any more. She looked into his eyes, and saw a sense of contentment in the green glowing orbs. She smiled at him, rolling her hips against him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the new sensation. Just a small part of him had breached where she had never thought possible, and when she had moved it had been heavenly. She whimpered when he pulled away, until she felt her legs pulled up and away from the sheets.

Bickslow grabbed Lucy's ankles, careful of her injury, and placed them on his shoulders. Leaning over her, and giving her a new angle to experience, he plunged deep within her. He moved as quickly as he could, snapping his hips into her. Occasionally, he would penetrate that small inner area and groaned at how wonderful it was. It was something that he had never experienced before, and that surprised him. "Lucy…" He gasped as she tightened around him, her climax quickly approaching. He felt his own body tightening in response, and dropped her legs to the bed, leaning in to kiss her fiercely. "Fuck… baby!"

Faster and faster. He never paused in ravaging her body. Lucy was wound so tightly her vision had gone black. She felt Bickslow wrapped around her, his arms having caged her in after he dropped her legs. He had forced her lips open with his tongue, growing more aggressive with each passing moment. She whimpered and writhed, her tongue sliding against his as she tried to match his intense pace. She felt, more than heard, a growl roll up his throat, and they yelled out in unison as they found their release with Bickslow having driven himself one last time into her warmth. She shuddered as she felt him spill into her, the pulsing of his climax drawing out her own ecstasy.

Bickslow was panting, his whole body wracked with small tremors as he tried to recover from his climax. He kissed Lucy's swollen lips, thinking, _Mavis, I hope I didn't hurt her…_ With that thought bouncing around in the front of his mind, he pulled away and looked down at her body. There was nothing wrong—well, aside from the bandaged leg—and he heaved a sigh of relief.

Lucy's arms and legs were useless. She wanted to touch him, run her hands through his hair, graze his leg with her own, but nothing worked. She smiled gently up at her love, and couldn't have been happier. "Bixy…"

His eyes instantly met hers, and he marveled at how beautiful she was like this. There was a soft golden glow coming from her eyes still, and she seemed absolutely radiant. Her smile melted any worries that he may have had. "Yeah, baby?" He couldn't help but shower her with kisses, his heart swelling with love for the woman beneath him.

"I think I'm paralyzed from the neck down…"

His head shot up, worry immediately lacing his features. "Oh shit… I knew I hurt you…"

Lucy shook her head, still smiling. "No… It's just… my arms won't move either… Before it was just my legs…"

He stared at her before he realized what she was telling him, then chuckled; he still hadn't forgotten about the newest wave of fear in him. "Oh…"

"What's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, noth—I mean… Just worried," he said, catching himself before he tried to hide it from her. _This is gonna take some getting used to…_

"Worried? Why?" Lucy's brow furrowed. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you? I kinda lost control there…" He averted his eyes.

Lucy chuckled, "I'm sure. I feel great. Better than great." She leaned up to kiss him and found that her arms had returned to normal, sort of. She reached up, pulled his face toward her, and pressed her lips onto his again in a tender kiss. She pulled away and said softly, "Perfect. How about you?" A small sliver of doubt had run through her as she asked him. She knew that he was way more experienced than she was, and worried that she wasn't pleasing him.

"You want the truth?"

Lucy nodded, worry mounting even higher in her.

"You make me feel like I'm home… Like I'm safe. I haven't felt either of those in a very long time," he whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder the bubble they were floating in would burst, and the real world would come crashing in.

"I-I do?" She had never heard anything as beautiful as what he told her right then. Pride filled her, and her heart was overfilled with love for him.

He smiled gently, then nodded. "Yeah. You do." He kissed her tenderly as he pulled himself from her.

Lucy winced again when he withdrew from her, still not used to the feeling. As he pulled away, he rolled over onto his back and pulled her flush against his side. She giggled and laid her head on his chest, running her fingers along his abs. A small glittering light caught her eye, and when she realized what it was, she almost gasped. "Hey, baby?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled, content to lay there with her forever.

"Random question: how long have your nipples been pierced?"

His eyes shot open. "Uh… why?"

A blush spread across her cheeks as she answered. "Because I'm only just now noticing them…"

Bickslow laughed, rubbing his hand up and down her spine causing small shivers in its wake. "Hmm," he thought, "I think I got them pierced when I was… Sixteen? Maybe?"

"Oh. Okay… Are there any other things I should know about?"

"Mm-hmm… One other thing," he said hiding the smirk that sat on his face.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I've got this really bad addiction…" He grinned happily, waiting for her to take the bait.

"Okay…?"

"You. I can't help myself when I'm around you. And apparently there's some part of you that feels the same way… Because…" he stopped, his previous concern having surfaced once more.

"Because what?" Lucy lifted her head slightly and looked at him.

"Because that's twice now that we've…" He didn't know what to call it. It wasn't "fucking," because he felt so much more for her than that—fucking was a term he would use for sex with a random chick, and that was definitely not what Lucy was or ever would be.

"Made love?"

He smiled, "Made love. And both times you've gotten really hot and gone into this weird trance thing." His smile disappeared completely as he finished.

"That is pretty strange… But there's more to it isn't there?"

_This woman is too perceptive, _he thought ruefully. Sighing, he said, "Yeah. I'm worried that it's not really _you_ that wants to… make love… but something else…? Like the whole soulmate thing is just making you do it…" His heart was racing.

Instead of getting mad at him right away, Lucy thought about it. She could see that her not answering immediately was killing him, causing him to withdraw further into himself. After mulling over the possibility of their destined bond controlling her libido, she smiled. "Well, even if it is… I don't mind one bit."

He couldn't look her in the eye. _I knew it…_

"Hey, look at me."

He just couldn't believe it. He had thought—no hoped—that it was her and not something else.

"Bickslow…"

"… Yeah?"

"Please look at me." She waited for him to finally turn his head, and when he did she could have wept. There was so much confusion, sadness, and disappointment showing on his handsome face, that she didn't know what to do.

"What is it?" he asked her flatly. _She didn't really want to… I took advantage of her… Everyone was ri—_

"What are you thinking about right now?" She had to know. There was too much going on with him for her to decipher his thoughts.

"I feel like I took advantage of you… That wasn't really you…" his voice caught in his throat at his words. "If I had known… I wouldn't have…"

"Hey, hey, hey… Shh… You're wrong," she whispered soothingly. _How could he even think that?_ "Bickslow, I know you. That's just not something you're capable of, no matter how big of a pervert you make yourself out to be."

"But, you…" He just sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Before your team came over, were my eyes glowing?"

"… No."

"But we were… busy… right?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. It's the soulmate thing. You weren't like that with me earlier." He desperately wanted her to not hate him, and couldn't see the gentle smile that sat on her lips. He only saw his own regret for taking advantage of her. He ran a hand through his hair wishing he could pull himself away from her, that he could run and hide from his shame, but his body refused to move. "I'm so sorry, baby. Please don't hate me. I never would have—"

"Bickslow," she said sternly. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Do _you_ regret it? Regret loving me?" she asked him sadly.

"Fuck no! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just wish that…" His mind came to a crashing halt.

"You wish that it wasn't the soulmate thing that initiated it?" She traced his abs once more, keeping her eyes locked on his face.

"Yes."

"Okay, but do you want to know a secret?" She softly kissed his neck, smiling at the shiver that ran through him. When he only nodded, she whispered softly into his ear, "I wanted to make love to you first thing this morning. And I definitely would have done it _again_ after breakfast." She slowly ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, and smiled inwardly as he shivered. _There's only one way to show him,_ she thought. _Make him feel loved._

"Really?"

"Really," she breathed across his neck and curiosity peeked from her subconscious._ I wonder…_ As he shivered again, she trailed kisses down his neck, pausing at his collar bone to nibble the newly discovered sensitive area there. "And you want to know something else, Bix?"

He was completely in awe of her. As soon as she was able to move again, she was all over him. Apparently, her appetite was insatiable; something he was definitely alright with. He closed his eyes as she nibbled on his collar bone and gulped at her attentions there. _I'll definitely die a happy man with her in my life._ "Y-yeah?" he stuttered as she continued her path down his chest. His breath was heavy. Her hand had moved to trace small circles on his exposed hip.

Pleased with the reaction he was having to her touch, Lucy peaked through her lashes slightly and looked at his face. A small blush had crept across his cheeks, his long and curled eyelashes brushing over them as his eyes closed. She bent down and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I'll prove it to you," she rasped, then took her prize into her mouth. The small piercing in Bickslow's nipple rolled across her tongue, and she flicked her tongue against it. Lucy lowered her hand from his hip to caress his growing length, and moaned at the feel of him weighing so heavily in her hand.

Bickslow's eyes shot open as she took the piercing into her mouth. He had known that after getting his nipples pierced their sensitivity would increase, but he had never expected this. _Hell,_ he thought, _No one has ever tried._ His hands tangled in her hair once more and he moaned at the feel of her. "P-prove what?" he said low in his throat, trying to control his body's hardening in response to her torturous tongue and the long strokes of her dainty hand.

Lucy smiled against him, and let it go with a small pop. Looking into his eyes, she slowly stuck her tongue out and circled around the piercing once more, finally letting him see just what she was doing. Her hand mimicked the motion of her tongue around his head and she listened to the moans that spilled from him. "You'll see," she whispered, letting her breath glance across him and watching his nipple harden in response. She leaned, switching to the other pierced nipple to give it the same attention.

Bickslow's breath caught in his throat at the sight. _That tongue of hers…_ Sure, he was known for his tongue, and tons of chicks imagined the things he could do with it even though they only wanted what he could give them, but Lucy was bringing him to his knees with hers. She flicked and flitted her tongue against it and he finally couldn't take any more. Roughly pulling her up to him, he barely saw the smile on her face as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Lucy moaned at the feeling of him invading her mouth so roughly, so forcefully. His need was apparent in every move he made. They fought for dominance, and Bickslow finally won. Lucy slowly pulled her injured leg across him, straddling his once again awakening manhood. She quaked with anticipation over finally fully controlling their coupling, instead of some bond pulling them together. Reaching between them, Lucy grasped him firmly and lined him up to her entrance once more. "I want you," she whispered against his mouth as she pulled away slightly from the kiss.

Bickslow's eyes opened wide at her words. He looked deeply into her glowing golden eyes, concerned that she was in a trance again. He ran his hands along her body, and felt no extreme heat pouring from her. He saw that her eyes weren't glazed over. _This is… really her? _"Baby?"

"Tell me you want me, Bixy," she moaned as she hovered over him, ready to push him deep within her. She rubbed him slowly against her slit, covering him in her arousal.

"Yes… I want you… Is this really…"

She smiled at him, and leaned in close as she lowered herself onto him. When he was completely sheathed within her, she whispered, "It's me, baby. Only me."

Bickslow made a sound he would never be able to describe. His heart had swelled with the knowledge that this was his Lucy, and not anything else. He had made some combination of a moan and sob of joy at her words, and ran his hands along every inch of her that he could reach. _It's her. Really her, and nothing else,_ he thought incredulously. _I was wrong, she wanted this too._

She took her time with him, moving slowly due to the pain in her leg. She felt every inch of him fill her, then slowly retreat from her as she rode him. She rolled her hips, gaining confidence from the groans and curses he let loose. She didn't need it to be frantic or aggressive. It was mind-blowing taking it so slowly; she was able to appreciate each and every noise he made for her, the feel of him underneath her, how his muscles bunched and contracted as he pushed just a little further within her. His hands running gently across her skin as if she would break.

"I love you, Bickslow." Lucy looked into his eyes, and saw what he had meant earlier. He looked like he was home. To her, he seemed as if he had finally found what had searched for for years, and would never let it go again. She couldn't agree with that more.

He moaned again, amazed by how she knew exactly what he needed. She had eased his fears and then took it upon herself to love him. Slowly, gently. Whatever they had done before, it was nothing in comparison to the way he felt now. _This is what making love is like,_ he thought happily. "I love you, Lucy."

~~..~~

Lucy and Bickslow had lain in his bed for a couple hours, just enjoying each other's company. They talked, laughed, kissed, cuddled, and talked some more. Lucy had let the topic of his mother go for the time being, deciding that he had dealt with enough emotional turmoil for the day. She was surprised when he asked her about it, but she was also proud of him for being willing to tell her.

"Baby," he said.

Lucy was still enjoying the prominent muscles that ran along his torso, and had found all of the important areas to avoid, lest she start a tickle fight… again. "Yes?"

"Did you still want me to tell you about… my mom?" His previous good mood was starting to dwindle as he thought about the daunting task.

"Of course," she said nonchalantly, "But…"

He stiffened. "But, what?"

"But, I think that can wait for now," she said smiling warmly at him. "You've dealt with enough, and all before lunch!" Her smile grew as he kept his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Huh?"

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes playfully. "Let's see. You've given me Mavis-only-knows how many mind-blowing orgasms. You found out we're soulmates. You've learned that you have to tell me the truth and be open with me." She started counting on her fingers as she continued, "You've apologized to Papa—which I'm very curious about, but I'm willing to wait—and you were able to comfort me and make me realize that my scar will be a beautiful thing."

"Oh, is that all?" he said, playfully.

"Oh! No, that's not all! You also gave me too many earth-shattering orgasms to count!" she said, a beaming smile spread across her flushed cheeks.

"Heh, you said that already."

Lucy put a finger to his nose and winked. "That's because they're worth mentioning twice."

Bickslow burst out into laughter, hugging her closer to him. "Well, I'm glad I could satisfy your needs, Lucy."

"Oh, no. You're nowhere _near_ satisfying my needs," she said solemnly. _Must. Not. Laugh… _She couldn't hold the laughter in long enough to get him to take her bait.

"Well, you are pretty insatiable," he whispered in her ear, hungrily.

Pushing him away lightly, she smiled and said, "Only for you."

Just as Bickslow was about to try and convince her to go another round, they heard a sound from the living room. Bickslow looked at Lucy, then down at her naked form, and quickly covered her with the blankets. He then stood up and said, "Let me go check it out."

_I swear, if my team is trying to break into his house…_ she thought, angrily. _I was hoping to convince him for another round before lunch._ She pouted at her plans being ruined. Bickslow's babies came over to the bed and sat down with her. She smiled at them and said, "What are you guys doing in here? I thought you would be helping Bickslow in the living room."

"No. Protect Lucy. Keep Lucy safe," they said happily.

"Pepe," she prodded the smiling totem gently, "Did Bix tell you all to stay in here with me?"

"Yes!" the mildly feminine voice said happily. "He said your keys are still in the living room, and we had to stay here in case you needed help."

The agitation that had started to rise in Lucy completely dissipated at the small totem's words. _Shit, Aquarius is gonna kill me for leaving her key on the floor!_ Her keys were on the floor, in the living room, with her clothes. Bickslow didn't think that she couldn't take care of herself—an insecurity she held tightly to her heart in the hopes that no one would find out—he asked them to stay because she was injured, without her keys. _He's so thoughtful…_

Bickslow walked out into the living room, completely naked, and stared in horror as Gray climbed in through his window. His eyes began glowing in anger, and he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL, STRIPPER?!"

"Oh, no…" Lucy muttered. _Why can't my team act like normal people at least SOMETIMES?!, _she thought huffily. Lucy looked around, trying to figure out how to get out of the bed without hurting herself again—_no more balancing acts,_ she thought smiling at the memory of this morning—when Papa, Pepe, and Popo set themselves at the edge of the bed. Lucy looked over, slightly confused, until she saw Pipi and Pupu place themselves under her hands. They slowly helped to guide her to the edge of the bed, waiting as she adjusted the sheet she was using as cover for the time being, and then took their places with the other totems. "Thanks, babies," she said, softly.

"Anything for Lucy," they all said in unison. The five totems slowly floated down the hallway, being careful with their precious cargo and paused as they came to the living room.

"Gray! Bickslow!" Lucy shouted. She had covered her eyes, not able to mentally handle what had been happening as she entered the room. Bickslow had left the bedroom to check out the noise completely naked. Lucy had been shocked to hysterics when she saw Bickslow and Gray rolling around on the floor, wrestling. Naked. Gray's stripping habit had apparently chosen the worst time to act up.

Bickslow and Gray raised their heads at the same time and quickly separated from each other when they saw Lucy. "What are you doing out of bed?" Bickslow asked.

"What is she doing _in_ your bed?!" Gray shouted.

"Hey, man! She can be in my bed if she wants!" Bickslow retorted.

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy okay?" the babies said, concern showing in their voices. Because they were holding her up, they couldn't see why she had started shaking, and had begun to worry about her.

Bickslow and Gray looked back at Lucy to see her face completely covered by her hands. She was completely red, and shaking.

"Good job, Bickslow. You made her cry!"

"WHAT?! No, I didn't!" Bickslow turned to look at her, now uncertain. "You alright, baby?"

Lucy couldn't breathe. She removed her hands from her face, letting the tears fall freely as she finally took in a breath. She looked at Bickslow and Gray and burst out into hysterical, belly-bursting laughter once more.

"What's so funny?" both men asked her at the same time.

Fanning her face, and taking deep breaths, Lucy tried to calm herself. She wiped the tears away and said, "If someone had told me that I would get to see the man I love wrestling naked with my brother, I would have called them crazy…" She gave them a pointed look and burst out into laughter again as they looked at each other.

Realization dawned on both blunettes, and they looked at one another then screeched. Bickslow ran to grab his previously discarded pants from the living room floor while Gray searched frantically for anything of his to wear. Once they both had enough clothes to be decent, Bickslow walked over to Lucy and rubbed a thumb along her cheek. "You still never answered my question. Why are you out of bed, baby?"

Her laughter had finally died down and she said plainly, "Because there's only one person that breaks into people's homes that's also called a 'stripper' on a regular basis. I figured you two would end up fighting, and thought you might want your house to remain intact."

"Fair enough, but how about we get you dressed… Brother or not, I don't want anyone seeing you like this," Bickslow said softly, jealousy lacing his voice.

Lucy only nodded, conceding for the time being. They would need to have a small talk about it later. _For all I know, there's a perfectly good reason for him to feel jealous…_ she thought, _I can't fault him for it, yet._

Gray sat down on the couch and looked around the disheveled living room. Lucy's clothes were thrown everywhere, her keys on the floor. The coffee table had been pushed across the room with piles of books and two dirty plates on top of them. _What the hell went on here? _Gray thought to the day before, remembering how pristine Bickslow's home had been. It was obvious that the man cared about keeping things clean, so Gray couldn't help but wonder why there was such a mess now. _And Lucy was in a sheet_, his brain reminded him. Clothes everywhere. Naked Lucy. In his bed. Gray's _sister_… in _Bickslow's bed_. His anger was starting to grow, and the room dropped several degrees as he sat and stewed.

When Bickslow and Lucy got back to his bedroom, his babies had stopped next to the bed and she shifted to sit down while he found her some clothes. She smiled as she saw him grab a shirt from the closet and some shorts and undergarments from the dresser. _My stuff is put away?,_ she thought giddily. The thought of her clothes being nestled with his sent a thrill through her that she didn't fully understand. She just let it go, instead enjoying the sight of Bickslow walking around shirtless.

"Mmkay," he said carrying everything over to the bed. "Lay down and I'll get you dressed."

Lucy stared at him blankly before saying, "I'm not an invalid… I can get dressed myself."

Bickslow looked at her pointedly and said, "Can you reach down to your toes for me then?"

Lucy tried and got halfway down before sitting back up in pain. She huffed as he smiled gently at her. "Fine, you can help me… But, I'm not laying down." She put on her bra and shirt, noticing that it was one of his shirts instead of one of hers. "One of yours?"

Bickslow shrugged, "I like the way my clothes look on you."

Lucy grinned at him, "Well, I approve then." Looking down at the underwear and shorts he had grabbed she winced.

Bickslow understood her apprehension. She wanted to do it herself, but had to give up some of her independence for her to get dressed without being in pain. He guided her feet to the floor, and then knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Stand up, baby."

Lucy concentrated on standing on her good leg, using Bickslow for stability. He slipped her underwear over her injured leg, then stared at her other leg. She chuckled, "I guess we didn't think this one through all the way." She carefully tried to ease her weight onto her injured side, and was almost able to lift her foot up when white-hot pain shot through her. Her leg buckled under her and she whimpered as Bickslow caught her.

Bickslow watched as Lucy bit her lip, trying to will the pain away. "Lucy, you know you can't stand on that leg…"

She looked at him, the pain still coursing through her and her leg throbbing. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I know… I just…" she sighed. She felt so helpless.

Bicklow slowly set her back down on the bed, kissing her forehead. He wouldn't comment, he knew she didn't want to hear anything from him right then. She was in pain, a pain he couldn't take away from her, and she wasn't able to fully care for herself like this. He focused on putting her underwear and shorts on her good leg, then placed her hands on his shoulders again. "Go on, baby. Stand up."

She looked at him and sniffled. Their eyes met, and she could see a small hint of sadness behind his eyes, but also pride. With renewed determination, she gripped his shoulders and stood up on her good leg again. She smiled as he slowly pulled her clothes up, taking extra care around her bandages. When he was finished, she said, "Well, while you're down there…" and winked at him saucily, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"That tongue of yours will get you into lots of trouble…" he groaned. He would have loved nothing more than to take her clothes off and continue their previous activities, but they had company. Shaking himself from his wayward thoughts, he said, "Gray's out there. We should probably get back to him before he turns my house into a freezer."

"Yeah," she sighed, "but… maybe you should put a shirt on?" She looked at him sadly, wishing she could stare at his gloriously tanned body all day. When she saw him cock his head to the side, she giggled slightly. "I don't think Gray wants to see all those marks I left on you…"

Bickslow looked down at his torso and his eyes bugged out as he saw what Lucy was talking about. Hickeys. At least four were where could see them. He looked up at her, bewildered. "You're evil…"

She smiled again and said, "Hey, you're not the only one." She lifted her shorts just a little higher and he saw the marks he had left on her thigh. She leaned down to kiss him and he stood up to meet her lips. Before Bickslow could turn to walk to the closet, his babies stacked themselves on top of each other, making a small post for Lucy to hold onto. They both smiled at his babies, Lucy said, "Well, thank you _again,_ babies."

Bickslow turned to look at her, his eyes softening. _She calls them 'babies',_ he thought happily. This was the second time he had heard her say it, and it still made his heart swell at her acceptance of them.

Lucy turned to look at Bickslow, her smile still planted firmly on her lips. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You called them 'babies'… again."

She nodded happily. "Well, they're your babies. What else would I call them?" She squeaked when he pulled her into a kiss.

Bickslow reluctantly pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

Lucy giggled, "Probably as happy as you make me. Now, go put on a shirt. I'm not going anywhere." She watched as Bickslow turned around and gasped when she saw his back.

Turning to look at her face in shock, he said, "What?"

"Y-Your… back."

He reached a hand behind him and his eyes widened marginally. There were several distinctly sore marks on his back. Thinking back to what could have caused it, he blushed and then said, "Just another mark you left me."

Lucy was shocked. She didn't remember clawing at his back like some crazed animal. "I-I'm sorry."

He smiled. "No worries, baby." He leaned in and whispered hotly into her ear, "I may have enjoyed it…" He chuckled as he heard her small gasp at his confession, then turned to grab a shirt. _Shit, if Gray saw those he'll kill me for sure. _Bickslow quickly grabbed a random shirt and threw it over his head. Realizing he was in pajama pants, he went back into the bedroom and got fully dressed in underwear and a pair of jeans.

Lucy could have died right then and been a happy woman. She had watched him walk away, staring at the scratches she had left on him at some point. Then, when he returned, he quickly pulled down his pants, giving her the most wonderful view of him. She paused when she saw him dress in jeans. _He dresses so normally when we're here. Why can't he just be like this all the time?_, she thought sadly. She already knew the answer: his mask and piles of clothes helped him feel protected; they shielded him from what others thought of him and what they rudely said to his face. With his mask on, no one could see how hurt he actually was by their comments if his walls slipped.

Turning back, Bickslow caught Lucy staring at him. "You've got a little drool…"

Lucy quickly wiped her hand across her mouth, then blushed. She had been caught. She smiled sheepishly at him and said, "Well, you look scrumptious… But, we really should get out there." She sighed and thought, _We've really gotta stop forgetting people are around sometimes… otherwise we'll never get anything done._

Bickslow only chuckled, then walked over and knelt in front of her once more, with her behind him. "Hop up. Let's get out there."

Lucy giggled as she jumped on his back and received her very first Bickslow-back ride into his living room. She couldn't help but laugh as they walked in, but when she felt the temperature drop as they entered the room, her good mood left. _Gray's pissed?_ She looked at the barely contained fury in him and started to worry. "Gray, everything alright?" she asked carefully. She slowly slid down Bickslow's back, letting him pull her around to his side so she could lean on him.

Gray looked at how close they were, and his anger flared again. "I don't understand it at all, Lucy."

"Understand what?" she asked, keeping her tone light but cautious. She had been around Gray enough to know when he was about to snap.

"I don't understand how you can be with him!" He shouted.

Feeling Bickslow ready to respond, Lucy placed a hand on his chest and whispered, "Just wait." She turned to look at Gray and said, "Big brother…?"

His eyes softened as he looked at her. It was one of the few things that calmed him down—thinking about Lucy as his little sister. They weren't that far apart in age, but he had so much more life experience that he had taken her under his wing as though she was much younger than him. "Yeah, sis?"

"Will you please come here?"

Gray was confused then, not understanding why she wanted him to come closer to her.

Bickslow looked down at Lucy, then to Gray, then back to her. "Lucy?" he asked softly, trying to understand what was going on. She looked up at him, and he saw caution in her eyes. She knew something that she couldn't tell him right then. He decided to trust her since this was her teammate—_and practically her brother,_ his brain reminded him, _chill out, Bix—_and she knew how to deal with the guy. He had seen her calm down each of her teammates in different ways during their fights in the guild. Hell, he'd seen her do it to pretty much anyone she came into contact with. It was just how Lucy was. He gave her a small smile and a nod, letting her know he understood.

"Gray… Please?" she pouted. Her leg was throbbing again, the blood rushing back into it. _Porlyusica said to stay off of it…_ When Lucy saw that he was making no move to get up, she said "I need your help. I can't walk…"

Gray snapped out of his stupor and immediately stood up, taking long strides over to Lucy. He briefly glared at Bickslow before the older mage passed her off to him. He put his arm around her waist and hers around his shoulders as he helped her over to the couch.

Bickslow was definitely jealous. _He_ should have been the one helping her. Now, he didn't know what to do with himself. He looked over at the coffee table, and saw the mess still left from breakfast. Having decided that Lucy needed a minute with Gray, he started to clean up.

Lucy looked lovingly at Bickslow as he made himself busy while she calmed Gray down. _He really understands…_ She looked back to Gray and pouted at him.

Gray's eyes widened when he saw her pout. _Man, she's pissed…_ It was one thing when Lucy was screaming at people; that was normal. It was downright terrifying when she was quiet, because she was most likely plotting against you. "I fucked up again, huh?" he said, feeling like a small kid. _Ha, who's the 'big brother' now?_

Lucy sighed at him, and patted his shoulder lightly. "Why do you have such a problem with Bickslow?" She refused to hide how hurt she was by his actions, and she could tell it was upsetting him to see her feeling that way.

"I just… He's such a perv. Not to mention he sleeps around like crazy. You know what everyone says about him…"

Lucy nodded, seeing Bickslow stiffen at Gray's words. _Gray, don't you realize how much you're hurting your own guildmate?_ Sighing again, she said, "Yes, I know what everyone says about him, but…" She looked lovingly into Bickslow's eyes as he stood up.

He had heard everything while he gathered all of the dishes, ready to go wash them. It stung to hear Gray say those things about him to Lucy. He heard her begin to respond and was ready to dash into the kitchen to hide from their conversation. _I _really_ don't wanna hear this shit…_ Then, he stole a small glance at her, and their eyes met. There was nothing but love for him in her gaze.

Lucy kept looking at Bickslow as she continued, "You don't know him like I do." She turned back to Gray and heard Bickslow leave the room. She steeled her resolve as she said, "Every time you say something bad about him, you say something bad about me. If he's a creep, and I choose to be with him, then what kind of person does that make me?"

"B—" Gray tried to interject.

"If he sleeps around, and I choose to make love to him, what kind of person am I?" She refused to let Gray interrupt her until he understood what she was trying to say. "If he's a pervert, then what kind of person am I to spend my time with him? What kind of person would love someone as horrible as you think he is?" Tears threatened to spill from her again, but she couldn't stop. "No one understands him, and _no one even tries!_ You all just assume he's a weirdo because of his magic, without really getting to know how wonderful he is."

"Lu—"

"NO! You don't get to talk! All you have ever said about Bickslow is a crock of SHIT!"

Gray stared wide-eyed at her. Lucy never cursed, no matter how mad she was.

"Gray, you're like a brother to me, and I understand that you want to protect me. Really, I get that. But, you can't change fate. And, even if you had the power to… I wouldn't want you to." She smiled, the tears finally having leaked down her cheeks. "I love him with all of my heart. He's sweet, and kind, and gentle, and he needs me just as much as I need him…" She saw that Gray was finally starting to understand, but she had one more thing to say. "Gray, he takes away my loneliness. I don't miss her nearly as much when he's here. I feel like I have a home again…"

Gray pulled her into a tight hug. He finally got it. He hadn't wanted to accept that she was Biksow's soulmate, bound by fate to be with him, but hearing her confess everything to him got it through his thick skull. She was always lonely, that's why she never really tried to kick their team out when they broke in. She always missed her mom, because the last time she felt like she was safe and had a home was when Layla was alive. Bickslow gave her that. She loved him. Gray could tell by looking into Lucy's eyes that it was more than some destined bond. She truly loved him. _What kind of brother would I be if I kept her from being happy? _"Shit, Lucy. I'm so sorry…"

Bickslow stood in his kitchen and tears fell slowly down onto the counter. He would never be able to understand how he had managed to find someone as amazing as Lucy. She had taken everything that Gray had said and threw it back in his face, and then some. She admitted that she loved Bickslow, and had told Gray exactly what she felt for the Seith mage. He heard the catch in her throat as her tears fell, but she had just kept hammering home the facts that Gray wouldn't let himself believe. She admitted that she wouldn't change her and Bickslow's being together. At the end, she had repeated Bickslow's own words, _She feels safe with me. She has a home._ He took in a shuddering breath, roughly wiping away the tears of joy that continued to fall. Without meaning to, Lucy had broken down yet another wall of his, and brought herself more fully from his heart into the rest of his being. She had found a way beneath all of his armor and wriggled right into the core of him, and now she seemed to be working her way out. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he heard he words. Sniffling one last time, he started washing the dishes. _I have to get my shit under control before I go back in there._

Gray just held Lucy as she cried. He had no idea how much his words had hurt her. His idiotic comments had torn her up, and he saw that now. No one deserves to have their family try and rip their happiness away. Pulling away slightly, Gray looked into her eyes. "Lucy, I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"Gray," she said, exasperated, "It's not me. Sure, you saying those things about Bickslow hurts me, but not nearly as much as it does him. Can't you see that?"

He shook his head, confused once more.

Sighing, Lucy said, "Okay, pretend you're Bickslow."

Gray stuck out his tongue, doing his best imitation, smiling when Lucy chuckled.

"Good." Her face hardened. _This is going to suck. _"Now, imagine that everyone you've ever known has called you a freak."

Gray's face fell. _No, that can't be right._

_Oh, so he's starting to get it,_ she thought. "Alright, now… Add on top of that the way people look at you like they're scared of you. Kids cry when they see you. You have to wear a mask just so people don't run away from you. Everyone is _afraid_ that you'll hurt them. No one trusts you to make the right choice."

"Lucy…"

"No, there's more. Okay, so you're on Team Natsu now. You have all of this stuff weighing you down, and there's your team. They're the few people that trust you no matter what, right?"

"Right…"

"Wrong."

Bickslow's eyes widened in shock when he heard what Lucy was saying. _How does she know all of this?_

"The only ones you can trust are the lost souls that you collect. They're your only family. Your team cares about you, but you _know_ they don't trust you as much as they should."

"Lucy, please…" Gray said sadly.

"No, Gray. You _have _to understand. Bickslow never got the chance to tell them to stop, so you don't either." Her anger at how he had been treated his whole life was flaring up again, and she continued with fire in her eyes, "So, Team Natsu is the only group of people you spend time with. You go on a mission. Clients tell you to get the hell away from their families. When I say everyone, I mean _everyone._ Don't forget about your guildmates. The only place you've called home since you left your own home. Oh yeah, and your parents…"

"What about them? They still care about me, right?" Gray said, sadness filling his whole body.

"No. They. Fucking. Hated. You." She paused for a moment, looking at Papa. _I hope that wasn't the case with _both_ of his parents…_ "How do you feel, Gray?"

"Worthless."

"Good."

Gray's eyes shot to Lucy. "Wh—"

"That's what everyone says. When you tell them how you feel. They enjoy your pain. So, what do you do?"

"I guess I keep it to myself."

"But, you don't want to seem like a loner, right? Everyone already thinks you're a fucking freak."

Bickslow's grip on the counter tightened. He had never wanted her to say something like that. He knew what she was doing. She had done the same thing with him. But, it didn't stop the ache that filled his chest when those words left her mouth.

Lucy sighed for a moment, a twinge of pain filling her chest. "Gray," she said quietly, "Hand me some paper and a pen, please."

Confused, Gray grabbed what she asked for and watched her write something down, then fold it up.

"Papa," she whispered. Lucy watched as the grumpy totem flew over to her.

"Yes?"

Lucy smiled and kept whispering, hoping Bickslow wouldn't hear her. "Go see him. And give him this, please. He's really upset." She placed the note on top of Papa, and the other totems followed him into the kitchen.

Gray watched her carefully. She was rubbing the center of her chest, as if she felt a dull pain there. Even with her earlier words, she looked at the entrance of the hallway lovingly. _She's taking care of him, even now…_

Looking back at Gray, Lucy picked up where she left off. "So, what do you do?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone thinks you're a freak, says it to your face. You hide how you really feel, but don't want to also seem like a loner. What do you do?"

"I… I guess I act like I don't care at all."

"Would you make jokes, hoping people would like that version of you better?"

Gray stared openly at her. All of the pieces had fallen into place. "He…"

"No, Gray. You."

"Yeah, I guess I would."

She smiled sadly, placing her hand on his. "And, let's say there's someone in the guild that you've loved for a long time. Would you have the courage to tell her?"

"No… She might think the same thing as everyone else."

"So, when she falls into your life, literally," she chuckled lightly. Her smile faded, "And dies in your arms. How would you feel?"

"Devastated…"

"So, you save her, using the magic that everyone hates. That you hate. And she…" Lucy shook with the emotion filling her, allowing Gray to pull her in for another tender hug.

Papa flew into the kitchen and sat down on top of Bickslow's hand that still gripped the counter. "Here, boy. She wanted me to give this to you."

Bickslow looked at what was left of his dad. His tears hadn't stopped, and he couldn't help the quaking of his body as he held back his sobs. So much had happened, and hearing Lucy lay out his whole life like this was eating him up. She somehow knew more than he had told her, more than even his team could have told her. He slowly grabbed the folded paper from atop Papa and read it once. Twice. Her handwriting was wistful, and he somehow felt her love from the small words on the page. He turned around and slid to the floor, staring at the page.

_Bix, I'm sorry that you have to hear me say these things. He has to understand. You'll never be alone again. I swear, you will always have me. And I promise, NO ONE will ever hurt you again. I'll be the shields you need, baby. We can talk about this later if you want, but ONLY if you want to. I love you. Never forget that._

Bickslow had no idea what to do, so he just sat on the floor and stared at the small note. "How did she…"

His babies settled down next to him and Pipi said with her small surprised expression, "She loves you."

Bickslow looked at them all and smiled through his tears.

"She does. She felt your pain," Papa added.

"Huh?" Bickslow asked, confused.

"She rubbed her chest like it hurt after she said that… and then wrote you that," Pepe chimed in happily.

"I love her too…"

Lucy sniffled, then pulled back from the hug. _Almost done, Lucy… He'll understand, he has to. _"So, Gray. You've saved her life. Now what?"

"I call her team to come get her… She won't want to be with me…" Gray felt like absolute shit. Lucy was forcing this down his throat, and he couldn't stop her because that was the whole point of it. Bickslow had never been able to make anyone stop hating him for something he couldn't control.

"She says she doesn't want her team to come get her."

Gray stared at her, hurt. "Why not?"

"Because she wants to be with you."

"No, she doesn't."

"Do you see now, Gray?" Lucy sniffed again, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"I need to go talk to him. That's what I came here to do anyway…" Before Lucy could stop him, Gray shot up from the couch and marched into the kitchen, fully determined to apologize for everything he had ever said to hurt the Seith mage. _He could be her husband one day,_ he thought, _We should probably get along._

Bickslow heard heavy steps coming toward the kitchen, but he couldn't move. He had hung his arms on his knees and laid his head there, holding onto that note for dear life.

Gray stepped into the entrance of the kitchen and didn't see Bickslow anywhere. He looked down and was surprised to see the large and usually "happy" man curled in on himself. Gray cleared his throat, not sure how to start. He took a step back when Bickslow looked up at him. His eyes were puffy and red, tears still staining his cheeks. Though the man's face was a mask of indifference, Gray could see plainly how broken he was. _No wonder Lucy's a perfect match for him, _he thought sadly, _if anyone can help him get over everything that he's been through, it's her._

"What, Gray?"

"I'm sorry. I know I apologized to you yesterday for being an asshole, but… I had no clue."

"No one did… Until Lucy came along."

"She's pretty amazing like that, huh?" Gray said, kneeling down beside him.

Bickslow nodded, averting his gaze to stare through the wall.

Gray looked back toward the living room, then at Bickslow. "Look, I know it probably doesn't mean much, since I've been nothing but a grade-A asshole to you over Lucy, but… Whatever happens between you two…"

Bickslow looked right at Gray, trying to figure out where this was going.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "No matter what happens with you and Lucy… You have my blessing. She's like a sister to me, you know that. So, if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you with my bare hands… And you won't have the luxury of mannequins flying at my face…" Gray smiled at the memory of their fight during Fantasia. The cause for it had been horrible, but he had to admit that he'd dreamt about mannequins attacking him for at least a month.

Bickslow was dumbstruck. _Gray just…_

"You don't have to say anything right now. You can come talk to me whenever though. Even if it's just to… hang out." Gray stood up, ready to leave. _He seems like he needs some time to gather his thoughts… he's definitely had it rough… _Just before he left the kitchen, he turned back to Bickslow. "Oh, and I'm glad that Lucy's finally found her home. I don't care who it is, as long as she's happy. But… Now that I know, I think you're the best person for the job."

With that, the ice mage turned and left, leaving Bickslow sitting in shock on the floor. He heard Gray say a short goodbye to Lucy and then the front door open and close. Bickslow's head fell back against the cupboard and he shut his eyes.

Lucy sat for a minute. She had no idea what Gray had said to Bickslow, but when he left he had a smile on his face. Gray had looked at Lucy differently, and said he was happy for her. That was it. She sat for a few more minutes, not knowing what to do with herself. Finally, when she realized everything was silent in the kitchen she called out, "Bickslow?"

"Yeah…" came his muffled reply.

"Can you come here, please?"

Bickslow rubbed his eyes again, willing the evidence of his inner turmoil to go away. As he came into Lucy's view, he realized how shitty he must have looked. "Everything okay, baby?"

Lucy had no words for the devastation she felt at Bickslow's appearance. He looked so broken then. She held out her arms, beckoning him into a hug. His small smile tugged at her heartstrings as he walked over to her. As laid down next to her and nestled in her chest, she ran her fingers through his beautiful blue hair. "Everything's okay with me… I'm more concerned about you, though."

Bickslow cuddled closer to her, giving her a light squeeze for comfort. "I'll be alright."

Her hands started tracing soothing circles on his back. "What did Gray talk to you about?"

Bickslow went rigid. _I should tell her, right? Is it okay?_ "He…"

Lucy pressed a tender kiss to his head, and smiled as he squeezed her again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But, I'm here to listen, if you'd like."

_This is so different from before. She's not forcing me to tell her anything. Does that mean she trusts my judgment?_ He relaxed as he remembered Gray's words. "He told me that we have his blessing, no matter what."

It was Lucy's turn to go rigid. Her hands stopped moving. _Gray, what did you…_

Bickslow noticed her reaction and felt as if she needed more to understand. "He said that he's happy as long as you're happy, but I guess now that he knows more he's glad it's me. And…"

Lucy relaxed as he continued and started rubbing is back again. She felt him relax as well. "And what?"

He took a deep breath, afraid of what Lucy would say. "And, I have a question for you. You don't have to answer right now… but, just promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

"Of course. Ask me anything." She smiled. He was getting tense again, and she had no idea why, but the way he had phrased it had made him sound so young, childlike. _Oh, Bickslow…_

"Would you want to… maybe… stay here?"

"I'm already staying here, baby."

"No. I mean…" He picked his head up from her perfect chest and looked into her eyes. "Will you move in with me?"

Lucy's eyes widened only a fraction as he finally asked her.

"Y-you don't have to answer now."

She didn't know what to think. On one hand, the thought of living with him was everything she could have ever dreamed of. On the other hand, they had been together for less than twenty four hours. They were destined to be together. But, how much could destiny control?

"I mean, it's kind of a big question," he said uncertainly.

Should she say yes? It would make her so happy to be with him, sleep next to him every night, wake up with him every morning. Well, when they weren't on missions with their teams. _Oh no,_ she thought, _What about my team?_

"And I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, so—"

"Yes."

Bickslow's mouth dropped open. "Wh-what?" He couldn't believe it. Refused to believe that she had answered him.

"I said, yes. I would love to move in with you," she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Y-you… will?" He was doing everything in his power to keep the grin from spreading across his face, still worried that she wasn't serious. "You don't think it's too soon?"

Lucy shook her head. "I've spent long enough worrying over every little thing. _You_ are my home. It doesn't matter where I sleep, or eat, or bathe, because I've never felt as happy and fulfilled as when I'm with you. So, I would be crazy to say no to being where I belong, don't you think?"

"LUCY!" he shouted happily, no longer able to stifle the joy that filled him. He laughed and stood up quickly, pulling her with him. He held her in the air and spun her around, causing her hair to fly around her in a beautiful golden halo.

Lucy laughed right along with him, fully enjoying this moment of pure bliss they were sharing. He slowly lowered her until her good foot hit the ground, her injured leg bent slightly.

Bickslow looked in Lucy's eyes, and loved her more than he had ever thought possible. He smiled at her, and then chuckled as one of his babies turned on the stereo. A slow, jazz song started to play, and he wrapped one hand around her waist, the other gently taking her hand, and started to sway.

Lucy slid her hand up Bickslow's chest and around his neck as she stared into his eyes. They were back to normal, there was no longer a green glow emanating from them. Even like this, she loved him. Every part of him. There wasn't much she could do as far as actually dancing with him, but she didn't care. He led perfectly, and compensated for her inability to move by lifting her slightly off of the ground. She smiled and laughed as he spun her in a circle in time with the music.

Bickslow leaned down slowly and watched as Lucy's eyes closed just before their lips met. It was tender, and perfect in that moment.

"Awwwww! So CUTE!" Mira shouted from the open doorway.

Laxus stood behind her smacking a hand to his forehead. "Why does this keep happening to me?" he said sadly.

* * *

**So, how was it? A lot happened this chapter. Some shmexy-ness, then some serious lovey-dovey things, a little more about their bond, and GRAY! At least he gets it now. I'm so sorry for disappearing! :( I had a mid-term today, and another one tomorrow. Things should be back on track soon, but I tried to make this a little longer for not updating yesterday.**

**Also, I know a lot of you are curious about Bickslow's past. I haven't forgotten about it. I just figured he's been through A LOT in less than a day, and Lucy has made tons of progress with him. Years of damage don't fix themselves all at once, and it would just be wrong of me to make that the case here. They will have the conversation about his past, I promise. But, for now, he gets a reprieve. **

**So… Review, Follow, Favorite, all of that! Tell me what you think. Is there anything you would like to see? And, what happens now that Mira and Laxus are there? (Poor Laxus… always walking in on things)**

**Note: The next chapter will be late. I have to write an essay after this mid-term, and it's due on Sunday. So, my writing focus will be elsewhere while I "interpret" and "analyze" poetry *rolls eyes* - Because of the delay, the next chapter will be a long one. OR I'll post a couple at the same time, depending on the flow of them when they're typed.**


	12. Be a Good Boy

**A/N: So, things. Lots of things. Read now…**

**No Fairy Tail ownership for me… for now *shifty eyes***

* * *

"_Awwwww! So CUTE!" Mira shouted from the open doorway. Laxus stood behind her smacking a hand to his forehead._

_ "Why does this keep happening to me?" he said sadly._

"Mira, don't you think we should have called first?" Laxus asked as he trailed behind his mate.

"Of course not!" she replied happily as she strolled down the street leading to Bickslow's house. "I told Lucy when we would be there, and she knows when the rush ends."

"Yeah, but you put Gajeel in charge and left just as it was starting," he said to her, trying to get her to understand how ridiculous this was.

Mira turned and smiled sweetly at the gorgeous blonde behind her. "Yes, because if we had shown up after the lunch rush, we might miss something juicy!" Her eyes practically turned into pounding hearts at the thought of catching Bickslow and Lucy together.

"Wait," Laxus stopped walking, standing in the middle of the road and carrying the supplies they had brought for Blondie. "You're telling me that you rode my ass all morning about peeping on Blondie and Bix, and now you're gonna do the same thing?! _And_ you're forcing me to come along?!"

Mira walked slowly up to Laxus, looking innocently into his eyes. She slid her hand up his perfectly defined abs and bit her lip. "Laxus… Don't you want me to be happy?"

"O-Of course, but…"

"_Buuut,_" she drawled sensuously, "If you make me happy, then I'll ride you a different way later on…" She watched as his breath caught in his throat at her promise. "Doesn't that sound…"

"Amazing," he finished. She knew just how to get him to do what she wanted. They had known each other long enough that she knew what pushed his buttons, only now she also had leverage over him. _That beautiful body of hers._ Grabbing Mira's hand, Laxus smiled and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? I've got a prize to claim for making you happy!"

Mira laughed as they ran the rest of the way to Bickslow's house. When they rounded the corner, Gray bumped into Laxus and almost fell to the ground. The large blonde dropped the basket, caught his arm and helped him up.

"S-sorry, Laxus. Oh, hey Mira!" Gray smiled at them. There was a small amount of sadness in his eyes, but that was mostly covered by intense joy.

"What are you doing on this side of town, Gray?" Mira asked sweetly.

"I went to visit Lucy… and have a talk with Bickslow," he said flatly. At the mention of the Seith mage, Gray's eyes had saddened immensely, all traces of the joy he had been feeling gone.

"What did you do, Stripper?" Laxus ground out. _They've got enough shit going on without him butting in._

"Nothing… well, I apologized to Bickslow again… and had a long talk with Lucy…"

"But, I thought you went to talk with him," Mira said. She was starting to get lost in this conversation. "And what did you need to talk to him about?"

Gray scratched the back of his head and smiled, trying to cover the guilt he felt. Laxus could smell it coming from him in droves and growled. "What. Did. You. Do?!" He grabbed the ice mage by his throat since his shirt had already fallen to the ground, and lifted him into the air. Rage was pouring through Laxus at Gray's interlude into Bix and Blondie's happiness. He didn't need to know everything that had happened since that morning after he had left with the rest of his team; he had seen enough between the two to know that things were complicated for them, and that they had some serious shit to work out.

"Laxus! He can't breathe! Put him down!" Mira shouted, pulling on Laxus' arm.

Breathing deeply through his nose while his teeth were still bared, Laxus squeezed harder. "You little shit! Why are you feeling guilty?!"

Mira gasped, _He's guilty of something?_ Shaking her head before her thoughts could stray too far, Mira placed her hand gently on Laxus' face. "Look at me, Laxus. Please look at me."

He had hardly heard Mira's words. It was her hand coming into contact with his face that had snapped him out of it. He looked over at his mate, and saw the fear in her eyes. _I'm the one causing it,_ he thought; a pain shot through his chest as he realized he was scaring her. With a final growl, he dropped Gray and watched him fall to the ground.

Gray slowly rose into a crouch, coughing as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

Mira slid her other hand up Laxus' chest to rest on his other cheek. He had returned his glare to Gray as the younger mage had started standing. "Laxus, look at me. Only at me," she said gently. She could feel the rage pouring through him via their bond, and concern. She could only guess that his concern was for the couple they were about to visit. When his eyes slid to her again, Mira smiled at him unable to keep the fear she had felt for Gray's safety from her eyes.

Laxus saw the fear still there, and worried that she was afraid of him. _After all the work I did to get her to trust me again… It's all gone now._ Laxus whined slightly as he looked at her, unable to say anything. He had to know what she was thinking first. Warmth bloomed in his chest as she smiled. Their bond. She still loved him and he was feeling it.

"It's okay. Just breathe. Let Gray explain, then you can maim him afterwards if he deserves it. Okay?" She still loved this man. She always would. He may not have had the best way of showing his concern for his friend, ready to beat Gray to a bloody pulp over it at just a hint of guilt from the younger man, but the concern was there. She stepped closer to Laxus and let him pull her into a timid hug. Mira moved her hands to his back and rubbed small circles there until she no longer felt the intense anger that had filled him. "Better?"

Laxus inhaled her wonderful scent and nodded. "Thank you," he whispered.

Mira smiled softly at him, making sure he felt the reassurance he needed. Then, she turned while still in his arms to face Gray, making sure that Laxus was firmly in place and the two were separated. "Are you alright, Gray?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he rasped. After coughing a few more times, he looked directly at Laxus and said, "I'm an ass, and Lucy explained to me just how much of one I am… well, everyone in the guild, really."

Mira and Laxus' eyes widened at his words. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Gray sighed, still so upset that he could have thought such horrible things about the man that Lucy had fallen for. The man she was _destined_ to be with. "I told Lucy what I thought of him. How I couldn't understand how she could be with a creep like hi—"

Laxus growled again. _No one talks about my friend that way…_ "Was he there when you said it?"

Gray's face fell. "Y-yeah…"

Mira gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. She felt Laxus' grip on her tighten at Gray's words, but he was doing everything he could to control himself. "Gray… why would you—"

"Because I'm an asshole. Don't worry, Lucy set me straight though. _Really_ straight." He looked at Laxus again, "I get it now. They're everything that the other needs. He makes her feel safe, and she doesn't feel lonely anymore. Apparently, it's the same for him."

"What else did you say about him? How did she do it?" Laxus asked, his patience wearing thin. Mira squeezed his hand gently and he took a deep breath to relax.

"She made me pretend I was him."

"What? How would that help?" Mira asked.

Laxus sighed. "Lucy didn't…"

Gray nodded. "Everything. How lonely he's been. What everyone says to him, or doesn't say to his face. The guild… Clients."

Laxus shuddered at the thought. Bickslow had been asked to leave several clients' houses over the years and wait outside because he was 'creeping people out.' All he had done was walk in with their team and stand off to the side, absolutely silent.

Mira looked up at Laxus, trying to find answers, and he shook his head. Looking back to Gray, she said, "Tell me what happened…"

"I-I… can't. It's really personal. I won't break his trust like that," he said solemnly. "Lucy told me to make me understand, but that doesn't mean that everyone needs to know about everything he's gone through. If he wants them to know, he'll tell them. Sorry, Mira."

Laxus felt a sense of pride for the younger man. _Way to go, kid._ He locked eyes with Gray and nodded approvingly.

"Then what happened?" Mira asked, still trying to figure everything out.

"When I finally understood what kind of shit he's gone through, and how hard it's been for him, I went to apologize to him… For everything. He was in the kitchen, letting me talk to Lucy in private, but when I walked in… he was…"

They waited for Gray to finish, but his voice had caught in his throat.

"Go on, Gray. What happened?" Laxus asked as gently as he could. He needed to know how his friend was doing, and what he should expect.

"He was curled up on the floor holding a note. Lucy wrote him a small note in the middle of talking to me, and had his totems take it to him. She said he was upset, but I don't know how she knew."

"Probably because of what she was telling you. He's really private about everything, and for good reason." Laxus' eyes hardened as he thought of the little information he knew about the man.

"She was rubbing her chest like it hurt…" Gray said absently, not sure why he had thought about it.

Mira looked at Gray for a minute, then to Laxus. "Must be like us, then…" Laxus only nodded.

Gray decided to let it go, he didn't need to know everything. "Well, he had the note in his hands, holding onto it like it was a lifeline. He'd been crying. A lot. I told him that Lucy was like a sister to me, and that they had my blessing for whatever happens between them…"

Mira smiled at his words, pride filling her.

"And…" Gray stopped, trying to figure out how to phrase the next part.

"And what, Gray?" Laxus asked testily. He was happy that Gray had said that to Bickslow and apologized for being an ass to him, but he had to know everything about what happened.

"And that I was glad that she felt like she had a home again, no matter who it was with… But, now that I know everything, I know he's the right one for the job." Gray smiled sadly. He didn't want to go through this conversation so soon. He had somewhere to be, someone to talk to.

Laxus' grip loosened on Mira at Gray's words. "You really said that?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Gray, I don't think you know what you've done…" Laxus said, still stunned.

Gray's face was lined with worry. "Shit, what did I do? I thought I was doing the right thing!"

Laxus broke out into a huge and genuine grin. "You did!"

Mira looked at the two men, and asked, "What did he do?" She felt like a small child whose parents were talking over her head.

Laxus shot around Mira and pulled Gray close to him again. Only this time, it was in a hug. "You may be an ice-prick sometimes, but you've definitely redeemed yourself," he said quietly.

"What?" Gray and Mira asked in unison.

Letting the blunette go, Laxus backed up and decided he should explain. "Lucy was the first person to ever truly accept Bickslow. No matter what. He knows even the team doesn't fully trust him, because his magic acts up sometimes." Laxus' good mood faltered as he said that, then it returned quickly as he continued. "As Lucy's family, your opinion of Bickslow, most likely along with your team's, means more than he could ever explain. He'll never admit that he cares about it, but all he's ever wanted was to be accepted."

"O…kay?" Mira said.

Looking down at his mate, Laxus smiled softly. "Gray told Bickslow that he accepts him no matter what. As long as Lucy is happy. And the only thing that makes Bickslow happy is Lucy's happiness…"

Mira's mouth formed a perfect "o" as she looked at Gray. A light blush dusted his cheeks. "So, you've accepted them being together then?"

Gray nodded, smiling. "What kind of brother would I be if I tried to stop Lucy from being happy?"

"The kind of brother whose ass would get kicked by the entire guild," Laxus said, plainly. They all knew that Lucy had won her way into the heart of every member, and they would do whatever they could to keep her happiness intact. Her smile brought so much light to the guild, it was almost blinding.

"Yeah, well… I've gotta get going," Gray said awkwardly. "I've got plans to meet up with someone, so…"

Mira caught another blush gracing his face, and recorded it for later. _I'll have to find out who he's meeting with,_ she though deviously. The couple waved goodbye to Gray and walked the rest of the way to Bickslow's house. Mira went right up to the door, ready to open it wide and waltz in, but Laxus stopped her. She turned around and saw a soft smile on his face, "What is it?" she whispered.

"Give them a minute…"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Promise you won't scream?"

She locked her mouth with an imaginary key and threw it away, then placed her hands over her mouth just in case and nodded.

Laxus smiled at her. _She can be so adorable, sometimes. _"W—"

Before he could tell Mira anything, they both heard a muffled and giddy male voice through the door shouting _"LUCY!"_

Laxus quickly put a finger to his mouth, reminding Mira to stay quiet. She nodded and he whispered into her ear, "Bix asked her to move in with him."

Mira screamed behind her hands, and Laxus' huge hand came up and covered most of her face. He glowered at her, and she remembered to stay quiet. Nodding to him that she understood, he removed his hand, and she asked, "What did she say?"

As music started playing from inside of the house, Laxus smiled widely at her. "What do you think?" he whispered. Her smile then could not have been any more beautiful to him. She had lit up from the inside at the news. Laxus smiled internally as he realized that Bix had beat him to the punch. He had been planning on asking Mira the same question tonight.

After a minute or so, Mira started getting antsy. She wanted to go inside and congratulate them and dance around out of joy. She looked longingly at the door, and was surprised when Laxus finally reached around her and quietly opened the door. She looked at him, and smiled lightly when he nodded for her to go in. Her hands shot to her mouth when she saw them.

Bickslow was holding onto Lucy, with her feet slightly off of the ground, and they were swaying in time with the music. Everything seemed to be perfect for the couple in front of them. They were both smiling happily, lost in their own world. Mira watched in awe as he spun Lucy around, and her heart melted at the giggle that left the young woman.

Laxus inwardly groaned at the sight. He had hoped that they had just put music on, since he hadn't heard anything… Weird. But, no. He had to walk in on another "magical moment," as Mira called them, between Bix and Blondie. _Well, at least he's a good dancer,_ Laxus thought as he watched them spin.

Mira silently gasped as Bickslow lowered his head, and Lucy met him halfway. Their kiss was perfect. She couldn't hold her excitement in any longer, and screamed out, "Awwwww! So CUTE!"

_Goddamnit, woman!_ Laxus thought. He smacked himself in the face and said, "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Lucy and Bickslow looked up, neither showing surprise on their faces. They were glowing, both immensely happy, and nothing could ruin it for them. Bickslow nodded to the couple standing in the doorway, and looked back at Lucy. "Well, I guess we'll finish this later," he said, smiling softly.

"Definitely," she smiled right back. "Besides, it's probably a good idea for me to sit down anyway. I'm not supposed to be up and moving around." Her smile turned slightly sad, but she giggled when Bickslow picked her up and placed her on the couch, grazing her cheek with a small kiss.

"You guys are gonna make me sick," Laxus said, dramatically throwing a hand over his mouth to stop the imaginary vomit from flying everywhere.

Mira glared at him, but stopped when she heard Lucy.

Lucy giggled, "Aww, poor Sparky's gonna blow chunks. Wait, will they be made of lightning? Like little lightning vomit balls?!"

Mira turned back to Lucy and saw that she was trying very hard to stifle her laughter. Looking back at Laxus, she saw him pout slightly.

"I don't puke lightning…"

Rubbing his back consolingly, Mira smiled at him. "No, dear. You puke just like everyone else. It's absolutely disgusting."

Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore. She grabbed her sides from laughing so hard, and had to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes. "Come on in, guys."

Bickslow looked at the couple and then said, "I thought you were coming after lunch." The look on their faces made him suspicious.

"…Mira?" Lucy said calmly.

Mira waved her hands in front of her, trying to prove her innocence. "O-oh! Well, you see. I was just…"

Laxus sighed. "It's my fault… I told her we should come early."

Bickslow could tell that his friend was lying. He always could. "Why's that?"

Mira blushed and before she could answer, Laxus butt in again, "Because I wanted to take her on a date, but she promised she would bring more supplies over."

Mira's eyes shot up to Laxus' handsome face. _He's taking the blame so they don't get mad at me? Now he _really_ needs to be rewarded._ She smirked inwardly as she planned just how she would make her mate's night.

Lucy smiled. "Laxus, that's so sweet. What time is it anyway?" She looked around and still didn't see a single clock. _Why are there no clocks in this house?!_

As Bickslow saw Lucy look around, he realized that he had never told her. "It's almost noon, baby."

She looked at him strangely. "How can you tell?"

Bickslow just shrugged. "I don't know. I've always been able to tell what time it is…" He ran a hand through his hair nervously, and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well, then we'll need to get a clock, otherwise I'll be running late for everything…" she said absently, still overjoyed that she would be living with Bickslow.

"Oh?" Mira asked a little too quickly.

Lucy gave Mira a pointed look, then looked over at Laxus, who flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, Blondie… I didn't have my soundpod on when we walked up…" He looked over at Bickslow then, and motioned with his head to follow him outside. Leaning down to Mira, he said, "Chit-chat with Blondie for a bit, I wanna talk with Bix outside."

Mira smiled, "Sure, sweetie." She took the basket of supplies from Laxus and walked to the couch, sitting down next to her friend.

Bickslow gave Laxus a confused look, then shrugged and planted a quick, sweet kiss on Lucy's forehead. "Want the babies to stay with you?"

She thought about it for a minute, then decided that she wanted a little girl-time with Mira. "No, thank you. I think we'll just have some girl-talk while you're busy." She smiled contentedly at him as he ran a thumb across her cheek. She sighed happily as he and Laxus walked out the front door.

"Soooooooo…" Mira said, expectantly.

Lucy turned and gave her the biggest grin she could manage. "He asked me to move in, Mira!"

Mira grabbed Lucy's hands and squeezed them excitedly. "And, what did you say?" she asked innocently.

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully. "I SAID YES!" They both squealed with excitement and started laughing.

Once they had caught their breath, Mira placed her hands on Lucy's. "So, you're happy then?"

Lucy beamed. "Absolutely. I love him. Whatever I felt for Natsu before was just a crush. It was probably more from him bringing me to Fairy Tail and always protecting me than anything else," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, that's good. Natsu is a taken man, you know," Mira said playfully.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. By your wonderful sister!" She giggled. "Besides, I'm quite taken myself, thank you very much!"

Mira showed a small glint of mischief when she responded. "Oh? And how much has Bickslow _taken_, Lucy?" She comically lifted and lowered her eyebrows at the blonde.

Lucy threw a hand over her mouth and giggled again, then leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "Everything."

Mira sat back quickly in surprise and looked at Lucy's smiling face. "Really?! Oh my… How was it?"

Lucy, caught up in the moment, winked at Mira and stuck her tongue out just as she had done with Bickslow.

Mira's eyes widened. "Did you just…"

Lucy popped her tongue back into her mouth, and threw a hand over it. She said around her fingers, "Yeah. I guess I picked it up from _someone_!" She and Mira began giggling again. After their fit died down once more, Lucy answered her friend. "It's weird—"

Mira gave Lucy a confused look.

She laughed and continued, "No, you perv. It's weird that the first time was so random."

"FIRST TIME?!"

"Mira, keep your voice down! I'm sure Laxus can hear you, y'know…"

Mira put a hand to her mouth and said, "Oh, sorry. Please continue."

"Well, after his team left we were just talking and holding each other. He had gotten really upset when he found out that we were soulmates." Lucy's brow furrowed as she recalled the events of the morning.

"Why? That's wonderful news."

"Because I had learned about his magic, how he got it. Which isn't pleasant—and I don't even know the whole story yet. I told him that he had been through enough today, so he could tell me when he was ready." She frowned as she thought of how much it had taken to get him to understand. "Not just that, but he was afraid I would be freaked out and leave him. I had to ask him question after question, and put everything right in front of him. You should have seen how happy he was when he realized I wasn't going to leave." Lucy wiped a tear from her eye.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad he understands. But what does that have to do with… you know…"

Lucy smiled. "Right, so we started eating breakfast and horsing around. Then he went… well…" Lucy blushed and lowered her eyes and when she looked back up she saw understanding in Mira's eyes. "Well, there was this part of me saying that I needed more, and my body heated up… Like, _really_ heated up. And then… I…" Her blush deepened. Before Mira could say anything, she blurted it out. "I tackled him and ripped off his pants and rode him like a fucking cowgirl!" She grinned at Mira's shocked reaction and squeal.

"OH MY MAVIS! Lucy! You're a little hussy!"

She nodded proudly. "Yep. Then again when he took us into his room. My leg had started hurting and I wanted to lay down." Her smile went away as she thought about her body burning up like it had. "He said my eyes glow gold when we're… intimate. Like his. And it happened again in his room. I started burning up, and my eyes were glowing, and apparently I looked really zoned out."

"But, you wanted to do it, right?" Mira asked. She was slightly concerned, but trusted Bickslow enough to not hurt Lucy.

"Definitely! He even asked me the same thing. He said he felt like he had taken advantage of me… So, I…" Lucy covered her face with her hands.

Pulling Lucy's hands from her face Mira gently said, "You what?"

"I proved that I wanted it. That poor man never stood a chance!"

"WHAT?! Lucy!"

Lucy burst out into laughter again. "Yep. He's _very_ sensitive," she said her tongue lolling out of her mouth again.

Mira covered her eyes, blushing.

"What about you and Laxus, though? Everything alright?"

Mira lowered her hand and smiled. She was radiant. "It's perfect. He's kind of an ass, but I've known him long enough to see what he really means when he says things. He really cares about everyone, even if he's _too blunt about it!_" She raised her voice a little at the end, clearly talking to Laxus outside. The girls heard a bark of laughter from him as a response.

"And the sex? Is it… _magical?_" Lucy asked with a wink.

"Lucy, you're as bad as your… wait, did Bickslow ask you out?"

Lucy blushed. "No, but we're dating. I figure we're destined to be together, we could skip the formalities." She giggled.

"Well, then… You're as bad as your _boyfriend!_" Mira said jokingly.

"… You know he's not really that bad…" Lucy said sadly.

Mira paused. All of the humor in Lucy had left. _Mira, you idiot…_ "Lucy, I just meant… Oh, I'm sorry. I just meant that you stick your tongue out like him… and you make silly jokes now. You two are perfect for each other, you know that."

"Right, but he does that stuff to hide how he feels from people…"

"And why do you do it?"

"Because when _I_ do it, he smiles… And, it gets my point across, I guess."

Mira smiled softly. "You're adorable. Fine. Lucy, you're a pervert! Is that better?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, much better! Now… tell me about your love life!"

~~..~~

After Bickslow closed the door, he sat down next to Laxus on the patio. "What's up, man?"

Laxus sighed, running a hand over his face. "We bumped into Gray on our way over." Always blunt.

Bickslow froze. "Y-yeah?"

They heard squealing from inside.

"What the fuck?!" Bickslow was about to stand up and run inside to make sure Lucy was okay when Laxus grabbed his arm.

"They're acting crazy. Don't worry about it." As if to prove his point, they could hear the two girls laughing hysterically.

Bickslow settled back in his seat, and looked at Laxus. "So, you bumped into Gray?"

"Yeah. He told us what happened. You alright?"

Bickslow ran a hand through his hair, taking a shuddering breath. "Yeah. I am now."

"So, Lucy… set him straight?"

He chuckled sadly before he answered. "Mm-hmm. She's got this way of making thick-headed people understand her. Spelled it all out for him."

"And… she mentioned the team?" Laxus had gone rigid. He didn't want to have this conversation, but felt like it had to happen.

Bickslow sighed. "Yeah, man."

"What did she say?"

"You guys don't trust me. Listen, it's noth—"

"No. She was right."

Bickslow stopped. _He admitted it?_

Laxus ran a hand over his face and said, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Bickslow was taken aback by his friend's sudden confession. He had always felt like they didn't trust him, but hearing it had made his heart ache. They were the only friends he had aside from his babies. _And Lucy,_ he reminded himself.

"For not trusting you. Our team is like family to me. I know Ever thinks of you as her brother, and I'm sure Freed feels the same. You guys all followed me into that Fantasia shit without batting an eye. And, even after all of that… I never fully trusted you."  
"Well, I mean… I can't always control my magic…"

"That's bullshit, and you know it." Laxus said flatly. "You've grown a lot in your magic use lately, and I have a feeling it's only gonna get better now that Lucy is in your life."

Bickslow smiled at the thought of her.

"See? You're happy. I've never seen you smile so much. Genuinely smile." Laxus gave him a smirk, not willing to let himself show too much emotion while also opening up to him.

"I am happy. She's perfect."

"Right. Which is why I'm sorry."

Bickslow raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Laxus. "What are you sorry for?"

"I knew how you felt to a point, and I never told you that you were wrong. We didn't trust you, and that's our fault. But, I trust you now. And I'll never stop. You had my back when I was acting crazy, and it's only right for me to have yours. You're like a brother to me. So, I'm sorry for making you feel like shit."

Bickslow smiled at his friend—no, brother—and punched him lightly in the arm. "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

~~..~~

"How's your leg, Lucy?" Mira asked finally.

Lucy stopped and thought, actually paying attention to her leg for once. Her brow furrowed. "Well, it had a scab this morning, and I split it open. I told Bickslow to put a new bandage on it just in case." She told her friend a small lie. She hated doing things like that, but she didn't want Mira to know about the breakdown she'd had over it.

"Does it hurt?"

"It _did_… But, now it feels fine. Just a little sore," Lucy said, slightly confused. She looked down at her leg, then to Mira. "Could we… check it?"

Mira smiled softly, and said, "Of course." She leaned over and slowly took off the bandages. Once they were completely removed, the girls gasped in unison.

Lucy stared at her leg, completely dumbfounded. The scab was completely gone. There wasn't even a trace of it on the bandage that Mira had removed. There, on her leg, was a two-inch thick, pinkish-silver scar that looked like she'd had it for years. "M-Mira?"

"Yes, Lucy?" Mira asked absently. _What… happened? Porlyusica said it would take months to heal fully._

"W-what happened? It's… healed…"

"I don't know… should I get Bickslow?"

"Please?" Lucy looked at Mira with worry covering her face. She was happy that her injury was healed, but had no idea how it had happened.

~~..~~

"Man," Laxus said with looking like he was going to vomit.

"What's up?"

"If they don't stop talking about your sex life with Lucy, I'm gonna be sick."

"You're kidding me," Bickslow said wide-eyed. _How much is she telling Mira?_

"Yeah… Apparently, Blondie got all hot and tackled you? Rode you 'like a fucking cowgirl'?" he said, mimicking Lucy's voice.

Bickslow blushed and looked away. "Yeah, she did."

"So, how was it?" Laxus jokingly leaned in like a teenage girl wanting to know every detail. He was completely unaware that his mate had done the exact same thing when talking to Lucy.

Bickslow looked back at his friend, a small fire in his eyes. "Why do you wanna know, perv?"

Laxus leaned back and laughed. "I'm just fuckin' with ya. I really don't need to know… Unless you wanna tell me…" he said raising and lowering his eyebrows, just like Mira had done.

Bickslow laughed. "She's insane. Apparently, the first couple times—"

"What?!"

Bickslow laughed again and his tongue lolled out of his mouth; only, this time he wasn't trying to hide, he was just enjoying himself. "Yeah…"

Laxus patted him roughly on the back. "So, what about it?"

Bickslow's good mood left. "I took her virginity, man." He nodded solemnly as Laxus whistled. "Yeah, and it was the damn soulmate thing that made it happen. You heard what she said. She started burning up, got this far-off look in her eyes…"

"Hmm… How many times did that happen?"

"… Twice… Why?"

Laxus let out a bark of laughter. When he saw Bickslow's face harden, he waved his hands saying, "No, not you. Mira says I'm too blunt about things. She _clearly_ meant for me to hear it." He waited for Bickslow to nod, then said, "Like I was saying… Based on what Blondie said… She proved that she wanted you, or something?"

Bickslow blushed again and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah… Nipple piercings and then some seriously intense sex. Best I've ever had…"

Laxus' eyes widened at the man's confession. Bickslow had been around the block a few times, and the fact that Lucy had rocked his world was surprising—well, not all that surprising since he loved her so damn much. "Well, you wanna know what I think?"

"Do I have a choice?" Bickslow smiled.

"Nope. It sounds like she went into heat… At least, that's what it's called for Dragonslayer mates."

"Wh-what?!"

Laxus put his hands up and said, "Whoa, man. I'm probably wrong. It just sounds like what happens with slayers and their mates, that's all. Usually, it happens right away for 'em. And they don't leave their place for _days_. Sometimes it takes a little longer, I don't know."  
"Did Mira…"

"No. But, it could be different for us since I'm not a first-gen." Laxus lowered his eyes sadly. His mate going into heat would increase her likelihood of getting pregnant, but it would also cement the ritual completely.

"Well, I think I'll have some shit to look up later on…" Bickslow said. He was stunned. Lucy going into heat, or whatever it might be called, was a strange concept for him. They sat in silence for some time, both lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, the door opened and a bewildered Mira popped her head out. "Bickslow? Lucy needs you."

"Everything alright?" he asked as he stood up, growing concerned over the white-haired mage's expression.

"I-I don't know. She's kind of freaking out."

Bickslow rushed inside with his babies in tow, with Mira jumping out of his way just in time, and ran to Lucy's side. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He ran his hands along her face, trying to figure out what was happening.

"M-My… leg…" she said, eyes wide in shock.

Bickslow looked down at her leg and was surprised to see the bandages missing. _Something's not right,_ he thought. He stared at her leg, trying to figure out what it was, then his head shot back up to look at Lucy. "You're healed?!"

She nodded. "Mira asked how it was feeling, and then I realized it didn't hurt, so we checked…"

Bickslow raised his hand, and carefully ran his finger down the scar on her leg. When she tensed, he looked up at her. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she said quietly, "It… feels weird though. And kind of cold."

"Do you want to… try standing up?" He asked gently.

She looked deeply into his eyes, then was filled with excitement. _Maybe I won't have to wait so long to walk again!_ She quickly nodded and grabbed his hands as he held them out.

Laxus walked in and asked, "What's going on? Blondie, you al—" He stopped as he saw Bickslow pulling her to stand up. She was putting her weight on her good leg, but Laxus was able to see that the bandage had been removed. _Just a scar?! It's only been a day!_

Lucy looked into Bickslow's eyes, worry lacing her features. He smiled down at her and said, "Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

Lucy smiled softly at him, aware of everyone's eyes on her. She slowly put pressure on other foot. There was a small twinge of pain, but it quickly passed when she paused. She looked down at her feet to see her progress. The ball of her foot was now on the ground. Slowly, her heel followed suit, and she looked at Bickslow with a huge smile on her face when her foot was completely flat.

"Okay, now _carefully_ put weight on it. Don't go too fast," he said, guiding her so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Lucy slowly leaned to the other side. She was almost standing completely balanced on both feet when her leg gave out. She registered shock as she stumbled, then strong and comforting arms wrapped around her. Lucy sighed as Bickslow sat her back down on the couch. "Well, beggars can't be choosers, I guess. At least it's healed!"

Mira lightly giggled. _Always able to see the bright side of things._ "Well, I guess you won't need those supplies we brought you."

Lucy looked over to Mira, grinning like a crazy person. "Nope! No more bandages for Lucy!" She pumped her fist into the air and laughed. She didn't care if she looked silly, she was ecstatic—and shocked—that her leg was mostly better.

Bickslow chuckled at her antics. "Well, I guess we should figure out what your physical therapy will be then."

Lucy lost all the wind in her sails at that. She knew it would be painful, and painstaking. Elfman had to do it when he tore something in his shoulder and Wendy wasn't available to heal him. He didn't even shout about things being manly until he was better.

Bickslow sat down next to her on the couch, noticing her change of mood. He rubbed her back gently and smiled as a thought came to him. "Hey, Lucy?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, baby," she said, still thinking about how much it would suck to go through physical therapy.

"How about we go somewhere?"

Lucy perked up at the thought of going out with Bickslow, but then she sighed when she thought about the fact that she couldn't walk yet. "We can't. I can't walk."

"Well, you don't have to walk…"

"Lucy! Lucy! We'll help! No walking!" the babies shouted excitedly. Even Papa was doing twirls at the thought of helping his son's soulmate.

Lucy smiled at them and said, "Where did you want to go?"

He grinned. "Where else? The guild!"

Lucy's face instantly lit up. She loved seeing her guildmates, and she was sure they would be worried about her if they knew what happened. "Really?!" she nearly screeched.

Laxus winced and covered his ears with his soundpod. _Crazy chick is so loud!_

Bickslow nodded enthusiastically, stood up, and grabbed her hands again. "Come on, you probably want a real shower before we leave."

Lucy was bouncing with glee. She forced herself to calm down and grabbed his hands lightly, pulling herself to her feet again. She looked at him, concerned with how she would get to the room, then he wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled her close. Leaning against Bickslow, Lucy tried to take a single step, limping and hardly putting any weight on her bad leg.

Mira watched everything with a sweet smile on her face and tear in her eye. "Bickslow," she called out as Lucy went to take another step. When he looked up, she saw so much pride and joy in his face that she almost cried right then. Her smile faltered as a blush crept across her face. She was starting to feel slightly warm. _Must be this summer heat,_ she thought. "We're going to get going. Laxus has a date to take me on." The couples waved goodbye to each other and Mira walked hand in hand with Laxus down the street.

It was slow, and just a little painful. Lucy was finally realizing what Porlyusica had meant when she said it would take time to learn how to walk again. Her muscles may have knit themselves back together, but they weren't working right just yet. They finally made it to the bathroom and Lucy turned with a smile on her face. "Care to join me?"

Bickslow's eyes widened, then he grinned at her and licked his lips. "Oh, I'll join you…"

She put a hand on his chest before he could push her up against the wall. "Baby, I can't stand on my own too well. I need your help in the shower."

Bickslow pouted at her, hoping she would change her mind. One of his favorite places was being nestled between her gorgeous legs. "But…" he sighed, "Okay."

Lucy smiled, "Hey, no pouting." She pulled away from him and held onto the wall as she hopped on her good leg into the bathroom.

Bickslow smiled at her determination to be independent and walked past her, turning on the shower. He looked at the bath products and noticed that Virgo had apparently brought Lucy's stuff and put it away in here too. He grinned as he thought of seeing Lucy's things in his home more often now that she had agreed to move in with him. Once the temperature was perfect, Bickslow turned around to help Lucy get undressed.

Lucy giggled as she watched Bickslow's jaw drop when he turned around. While he had been busy with the shower, she had quietly removed all of her clothing and thrown it into the hamper; he had apparently not expected her to be standing there completely naked. "Like what you see, baby?"

Bickslow gulped and nodded, feeling his pants tighten uncomfortably. He held out his hand to her and brought her flush against him. Leaning down to nibble on her neck, he smiled when she gasped.

"Bickslow. No funny business," she said softly, trying to keep her composure. She smiled sadly as she felt him sigh against her, and ran her fingers through his hair. "Maybe, if you're good… I'll fuck your brains out when we come back home."

Bickslow's head shot up at her words. "Baby, you're gonna have to watch that mouth… otherwise I won't be able to control myself." He shuddered as images of Lucy riding him into oblivion ran through his mind.

"Mmm… Well, I'll try. But only to help you out," she winked at him.

Bickslow pulled back and grinned at her, sliding his hand down her body and loving every tremor that coursed through her at his touch. "So, a shower?"

Lucy blushed and nodded, her breath catching in her throat. _Man, this is gonna be hard,_ she thought. _Well, not as hard as his… Okay, not going there._ She smiled as he picked her up and placed her gently under the running water. He waited for her to steady herself against the wall, then pulled back to get undressed.

Bickslow stepped into the shower with Lucy, and tried to stifle the moan that was trying to crawl up his throat at the sight of her. He watched as her hair clung to her and water ran in small rivulets down her slender body. Biting his lip to try and reign in his control he stepped up right next to her and looked longingly into her eyes.

Lucy watched as he slowly leaned down, brushing temptingly against her breasts. He stood back up with shampoo in his hand, and raised his hands to her head. She let her head fall back and her eyes close as he massaged her scalp, and gasped when she felt his lips press gently to hers. She started to run her fingers lightly up his chest until she could wrap her arms around his neck. A soft moan spilled from her, and he pulled back smiling.

Bickslow turned Lucy so she could rinse her hair as he got ready to condition it. _This is nice,_ he thought happily. He repeated his earlier actions with the conditioner, loving every second of the kiss they shared. Lucy reached down and grabbed his own shampoo and pulled his head roughly to her in a searing kiss. He groaned as her fingers moved against his scalp, and dipped his tongue into her waiting mouth. When they broke away, they were both breathless and their need for each other was clear on their faces. He quickly rinsed his hair before smirking at her. "Want me to help you, baby?"

A quick flash of gold showed in her gaze before she nodded.

Grabbing the soap from its dish, Bickslow slowly rubbed it along her neck while kissing her shoulder. After a small nibble, his mouth left her and he smirked at the whine she let out. He paid special attention to each breast, and pinched her nipples slightly before he moved on. _This is torture,_ he thought. He reached around behind her and started massaging the soap into her back.

Lucy leaned against Bickslow, putting most of her weight on him. She moaned again as his fingers rubbed small circles into her sore muscles. Until then, she had no idea just how sore she was, but it was heavenly. "That feels amazing," she said softly.

Bickslow chuckled. "That's what I like to hear…" He laughed again as she weakly and playfully swatted his backside. "Naughty, naughty…" he whispered.

"Maybe," she whispered back huskily.

Bickslow grinned at her deviously before he moved his hand to her womanhood. He rubbed back and forth, making sure she was completely clean… and then some.

Lucy gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders. "B-Bix…" Her head tilted back and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of him running his hand so close to her entrance. Too soon, he pulled his hand away from her and knelt down, running his hands down her leg.

_Keep cool, man,_ he thought. He knelt down and cleaned her good leg, massaging the muscles that had been tensed trying to hold her up. Then, when he moved to her scarred leg, she flinched. He looked up into her eyes worriedly.

Lucy smiled. "Just not used to it. It still feels cold, though." Her brow furrowed as she realized that it had been feeling like that since the bandage had been removed. _Maybe I have nerve damage,_ she thought sadly.

Bickslow leaned in and kissed every inch of her scar, from her ankle to her hip. "I'll keep you warm, baby," he said eyeing her hungrily.

"I know you will. Later," she smiled at his sweet actions, warmth filling her chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Bickslow stood back up and watched her longingly as she rinsed off. He started to clean himself before she snatched the soap from him. They laughed as the bar fell to the floor, and when Bickslow bent to pick it up, she spanked him. Hard. Standing up slowly, he handed her the soap with lust-filled eyes. "Keep it up and see what happens… We might not make it to the guild…"

Lucy's eyes widened. _That's right, we were going to go to the guild._ She smiled at him. "Remember, if you're good…"

He pouted, "You're not making it easy…"

Lucy leaned in and nibbled along his jaw before whispering, "It's only gonna get harder…" She started smoothing her hands along his abs, thoroughly lathering each part of him. Her hands dipped tantalizingly close to his manhood, but she slid them right back up. Each time she got closer and closer, Bickslow's breath caught in his throat.

"Lucy," he rasped as he stared longingly as her. She leaned up and he captured her lips in his in a tender kiss. He pulled her close to him, needing to feel more contact with her, and then her hand slowly closed around him. Involuntarily, he pushed himself further into her grasp with a groan.

"Mm-mm… I don't think so, baby," she said against his lips. Lucy quickly moved her hands around to his back and massaged him just as he had her.

Bickslow moaned softly as her fingers eased the tension in his back. _No wonder she was making all those noises, this is amazing._ He pressed small kisses to her temple, loving every bit of her attention.

Lucy smiled as she felt the love pouring off of Bickslow. She pulled away and took his hands in hers. At the look of confusion in his eyes, she said, "I need to wash your legs, don't I?"

Bickslow gulped and nodded. _She'll be right there… Oh man…_ He helped her down to the floor of the shower and watched as she softly smiled while rubbing small circles on his legs. His breath was coming in short pants as he tried to remain in control of himself. She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his hip as she pulled herself back up.

Lucy felt like a goddess with how Bickslow reacted to her. When she was on her feet again, he pulled her tightly against him, his member pressed against her belly. She smiled into the kiss that he laid on her. It was soft, pleading almost, and completely the opposite of what she knew he was feeling. "Mmm," she said as their lips separated once more.

Bickslow looked into her beautiful brown eyes, and brushed his thumb across her lips. Realizing what time it was, and that Lucy was probably hungry since they hadn't had lunch yet, he leaned over and turned off the water. "Time to get dressed."

Lucy was pulled from her lustful thoughts at his words, and nodded. She admired his muscles bunching as he leaned out of the shower and grabbed their towels. She was ringing out her hair as he wrapped her towel around her and giggled.

Smiling at her happily, Bickslow quickly wrapped his own towel around his waist and picked her up. Lucy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked to the bedroom.

When they got to Bickslow's room, Lucy thought about what she wanted to wear. She had no clue where her clothes were at, so she just smiled while he set her down on the bed and continued to dry herself. She frowned at what he pulled from the dresser for her.

"You don't want to wear pants?"

Lucy crinkled her nose cutely and said, "Why? I love my scar. You made me see that it's beautiful."

"I figured because you said it was cold," he said thoughtfully, with a smile on his face. _She really thinks that?_

Tilting her head to the side, Lucy said, "Nope. Well, it is cold, but I'll be alright. Here, I'll pick." She slowly stood up on her own, being very careful of her leg and laughed as he shot around the bed to help her. "Bix, I'm fine. I won't break, you know…"

"I know, I just…"

"Don't want me to fall down?" she asked sadly. Her insecurity smacking her full in the face.

"… I don't want to not catch you _if_ you do fall…"

She smiled sweetly at his words and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're a sweetheart."

Bickslow blushed and looked away, then led Lucy over to the closet. _That's gonna take some serious getting used to,_ he thought. Before he could grab one of her shirts, she leaned in and grabbed what just so happened to be his favorite shirt. It was black with a swirling purple and green design on it, and probably the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned.

"My shirt?" he asked, unsure of what was going through her head.

"Yep! It's comfy… and it shows everyone that I'm yours!" she smiled at him brightly, and squealed when he picked her up and spun her around, causing her towel to fall to the floor.

Bickslow didn't think he would ever get used to how wonderful Lucy was. "You're amazing, you know that?" he said as he lowered her to the ground. He didn't even notice that her towel was missing, he was so caught up in her gaze.

"I'm starting to see it," she joked.

"You're sure, though? I don't mind…"

"Bix, I'm not ashamed of you. I don't care who knows about us." She rubbed her hand along his back, trying to reassure him. "If anyone has a problem with us being together, then they can just… suck it."

He gaped at her, then closed his mouth and smirked. "Oh, no. I'm the only one that gets to suck anything on you…" Bickslow lowered his head to run his tongue lightly across her jaw, pressing a kiss to her chin when her head tilted back.

"Mmm. Agreed," she whispered.

Bickslow pulled away, leaving her wanting more, and said, "Well, you still need to cover that sweet ass of yours. Let's get you dressed so we can go see everyone." He slowly led her over to the dresser.

Lucy nodded, and looked at the dresser. She had no clue where he clothes were at. She picked a random drawer and before she could open it, Bickslow threw his hand across it to keep it closed.

"Over here, baby." He opened a drawer on the left and grabbed a pair of jean shorts. "These?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes still on the drawer he didn't let her open. "What's in there?"

Bickslow blushed. "N-nothing."

"Bickslow…"

He sighed. "It's embarrassing. And probably kinda creepy…"

She smacked the back of his head and almost fell over in the process. She smiled as he caught her and then said, "Nothing about you is creepy. Let me see."

He lowered his head and opened the drawer. He felt like a little kid that had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Lucy…"

She looked in the drawer and two things caught her eye. The first was a stack of pictures. She looked at Bickslow and gently picked them up, flipping through them. They were all of the same subject, and were a combination of magazine photos and candid pictures. She looked up at him and asked, "Why do you have pictures… of me?"

"B-because…" He sighed. "I knew you would think it's creepy…"

"Baby, tell me. I never said it was creepy."

"Because it gave me a way to see you no matter what. I never thought I'd have a chance with you, and just resigned myself to… that." He pointed at the pictures as if they sickened him.

Lucy sighed, "Well, that's just unacceptable."

"I know… I'm sorry…"

"You don't need these."

"I don't… I'm sorry for—"

She smiled at him, "Because you've got the real thing!" Lucy leaned into Bickslow and kissed him softly. She whispered, "And, just so you know, I think it's sweet."

Bickslow blushed, unable to speak. _She says that now…_

Turning back to the drawer, Lucy grabbed the other item that had caught her attention, the only other thing in the small drawer. Pulling it out, she held it in her hand for a minute, then looked questioningly at Bickslow. "And… this?"

He slapped a hand to his face, his blush spreading down his neck. "You must really think I'm a creep now…"

"Bickslow! How many times do I have to tell you you're not a creep?!" she shouted.

He just stared at her, then gestured toward what she was holding.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Have you ever used it?"

Bickslow shook his head, "Never. Laxus got it for me as a gag gift once, and I just kinda threw it in there."

She eyed the item in her hand again, then looked at Bickslow as seriously as she could. "Well…"

_Here it goes, _he thought, _It was nice knowing you, Lucy._

"I guess we'll have to change that."

Bickslow's eyes widened. "What?!"

She smiled deviously at him. "Oh, definitely! I've been wondering what it would be like, you know."

"Y-You… have?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, but the question is, who would go first?"

"You… huh?" This woman was making his brain malfunction. There was no way, in a million years that he thought he would be having this conversation with her.

She shrugged, seemingly nonplussed by what she had found. She was definitely surprised, but it had piqued her interest. "You know what? I think I'll go first." She smiled up at him.

Bickslow's eyes had glazed over as he thought of what she was offering him. "You're kidding, right?"

Lucy leaned in closely and whispered in his ear. "Bickslow. I'm dead serious. Tonight. After we're home." She nibbled on his ear just before pulling away. She looked into his eyes and said huskily, "Plus…"

He shuddered at the feel of her teeth as they grazed his flesh. "Plus?" he whispered, his eyes closing slightly.

"Plus, you were _very_ good in the shower," she finished.

He chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind next time you tell me to do something."

"Besides," she continued softly, "You always say I move too much." She pulled away and looked him in the eye so he could see how serious she was. "What better way to keep me still than with handcuffs?"

He forced his lips onto hers, capturing her in a fiery kiss that had them panting and pulling each other closer. Bickslow pulled away, seeing the green glow of his eyes radiating on Lucy's face, and her own golden eyes shining back at him. "Tonight."

Lucy nodded saucily, giving him a wink and sticking her tongue out as she handed him the cuffs. She slowly put on her underwear and then the jean shorts over her scarred leg. She stared at the godforsaken things as she realized she made the same mistake as earlier.

Bickslow saw what Lucy did and tossed the cuffs onto the bed. _That's where they need to be anyway,_ he thought hungrily. He knelt down in front of her and felt her hands press against his shoulders. Grabbing her shorts, he looked up at her and told her to hop up. When she did, he quickly slid the shorts over her other foot, and pulled them up.

Lucy smiled at her newest accomplishment as she buttoned the shorts. She quickly put on a bra and Bickslow's shirt then turned to him with her arms out. She struck a sexy pose and said, "How do I look?"

He smiled lovingly at her. "Beautiful."

Lucy blushed, grabbed her keys and whip, and let him lead her to sit on the bed so she could put on her socks. When she looked back up, she giggled causing him to look at her questioningly while pulling up his boxers. His expression only made her laugh more. "Sorry, you just… have my handprint on your butt." She started brushing her hair, and put it into pigtails.

He turned and looked, then smiled and shrugged. Bickslow grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at random and threw them on. Once he was fully dressed, he picked Lucy up and carried her into the living room. They put on their shoes, and Bickslow said, "Babies? You ready?"

They twirled in the air and then formed a seat for Lucy.

She giggled and said, "I'm going to feel so silly floating down the street on your babies. I wish I could walk…"

"I know, but you'll be able to walk soon," he replied softly. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and then they made their way out the door.

Lucy noticed the strange looks they got as they went to the guild. At first, she thought it was because she was floating and started to feel self-conscious. Then, when she saw people whispering to each other, she noticed that they were staring at Bickslow. She looked at his once happy face and saw that the walls she had broken down in the safety of his home were back. His face had hardened, a scowl marring his handsome features. "Babies," she said, "Stop."

Bickslow turned around at Lucy's words. "Everything alright?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Lucy felt like crying. She hadn't thought about what it would be like for Bickslow to walk around, especially without his helmet to protect him. She didn't ever want to see it on him, because it meant that he was hiding from things, but she knew that it also made him feel safe.

Bickslow saw Lucy sniffle and wipe her eyes, and rushed over to her. He leaned in, concern lacing his features. "Baby?" he whispered to her gently, "Do you wanna go back? Is it your leg?"

She took a shuddering breath then looked sadly into his eyes. "No, that's not it. I just…" she sighed, "I wish it wasn't so hard on you being out and about."

He brushed another tear from her cheek and kissed her lightly. "Don't you worry about me. We've gotta go see Gramps anyway. I'm sure he wants to see you."

"Hey, lady," a large muscled man from pushed away from the crowd, an angered look on his face. "This creep bothering you?" He sneered at Bickslow as the Seith mage stood up to face him.

"She's fine. Just keep moving, man," he said calmly.

"I wasn't talking to you, Freak!" the man shouted.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend that way, asshole!" Lucy shouted. She was absolutely furious. No one knew a single thing about him, but decided that he was a weirdo in their eyes. She heard gasps from the other onlookers in the street and just got more upset.

"Wow, you're with _him?_" the man laughed. "You're a sicko, lady. He's a total freak."

Lucy was shaking with rage, and couldn't do a single thing about it. It wasn't right for her to attack someone with her magic when he didn't have any to defend himself with. Plus, he hadn't attacked anyone, well not physically, and it just wasn't the Fairy Tail way. "You're so lucky I can't move," she grumbled.

Bickslow picked Lucy up from his babies, kissed her quickly and jumped on top of them. "Come on, babies. Let's go to the guild before Lucy hurts someone," he said loudly.

When they were about halfway there, the babies lowered them to the ground and Bickslow jumped off. He set Lucy back down on them and looked at her for a minute. "You alright, baby?" he asked softly.

"I can't believe that guy!" she shouted. Her anger quickly turned to sadness as she said, "He judged you based on what? Nothing!" She hiccupped and started crying as she spoke. "It's not fair!"

Bickslow pulled her into his arms, and felt her relax as she nuzzled into his chest. "I know, baby. I know. Don't worry about it, okay? I don't want you getting worked up over this," he whispered into her hair, kissing the crown of her head.

She took a calming breath and said, "It's not right… I hate it."

"I know. Me too. Just don't pay attention to them. Reacting only makes it worse."

"But, if you don't do anything, then they'll all think that it's okay to do that!" she shouted, pulling away to look into his eyes.

Bickslow ran his hands soothingly down her back. "Shh, I know. Just… we'll talk about it later, alright?"

Lucy sighed. Then nodded and leaned back into his embrace, nuzzling his chest again.

"You'll feel better when we're at the guild. We can get some lunch, and you can see everyone," he said softly. When he felt Lucy take a deep breath and nod, he smiled and kissed her.

"Stay on the babies with me?" she whispered. She didn't want to let Bickslow go. She was still extremely upset, and needed the comfort of his arms being wrapped around her. She smiled lightly as he picked her up and jumped back on the babies.

Bickslow returned her smile, happy that she was starting to calm down. _Her smile is back… kind of…_ "Alright, babies." With that, they were off flying to the guild at record speeds.

Lucy's high spirits returned as the guild came into view. And what a view it was. The babies were flying high over Magnolia, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Bickslow," she said, absolutely mesmerized by the view. "It's so beautiful up here." She laughed with pure glee as they twirled in the sky, the babies feeding off of her joy and wanting to make her happier.

Bickslow smiled down at her. "Yeah, it is," he said, then pressed his lips lightly to hers as they descended to the guild's entrance.

Lucy blushed as their lips parted, and then she heard it.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The couple turned to see a blur of blue flying at Lucy's chest. She easily caught it and pulled the blubbering blue cat away from her. "Hi, Happy," she said, smiling. _I've missed this. It feels like I've been gone for months._

"Where have you been?!"

Bickslow sweatdropped. "You saw her at my house yesterday, remember?"

Happy looked at Bickslow, then at Lucy. And then at how closely he was holding her. A devious smirk crossed his features and he flew into the air out of Lucy's reach as he yelled, "You lllliiiiikkkkkeeee him!" He put a paw over his mouth as he laughed, ready to bolt.

Lucy smiled warmly at Bickslow, then looked at Happy and shook her head. "No, I don't, Happy. I llllooooooovvvvveeeeee him!" she yelled back, mimicking the blue cat.

Happy's mouth dropped open and he lowered himself to hover in front of Lucy. "You… do?" he said, clearly shocked.

Lucy nodded happily, grinning like crazy. "With all my heart, Happy."

Bickslow smiled and squeezed her gently. "Love you too."

"Lucy! Oh my Mavis, you're alive!" Levy shouted as she walked up to the guild.

Bickslow jumped down from his babies, and sat Lucy down on them. He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, then smiled at her. "You talk with everyone. I'm gonna go see my team, okay?"

Lucy smiled at him and nodded. When he tried to turn away, she said, "Bixy?"

Bickslow turned back and was shocked when Lucy grabbed him by the collar and slammed her lips over his. He pulled her closer to him, and chuckled inwardly when his babies floated a little higher so he didn't have to bend over.

Lucy sighed happily as the kiss ended. Slowly opening her eyes, she said, "Okay. You can go see your team now." She giggled at the dumbfounded and happy look on his face. "I'll come find you in a bit?"

He nodded, and waved to Levy and Happy as he walked over to the doors and disappeared inside.

Lucy turned to see Levy, Happy, Erza, Natsu, and Lisanna staring at her wide-eyed. She blushed and smiled widely at them. "Hey everyone!"

Erza walked up slowly. She had regained her composure and placed her hand gently on Lucy's shoulder. "So… you've healed?" she asked, chickening out and deciding to talk about Lucy's leg instead.

"She said she LOVES HIM!" Happy shouted.

Levy and Erza gasped, and stared at Lucy again. "Y-you do, Lucy?" Levy asked first.

Lucy nodded, happily. "Like I told Happy. With all my heart."

Lisanna stepped forward and hugged Lucy. "I'm so happy for you!" If anyone understood what it was like to have fate decide who you would spend your life with, it was her. She also knew how quickly feelings could develop when placed in that situation. "Isn't this wonderful, Natsu?"

Everyone looked at Natsu. He was completely silent. Finally, he looked up at Lucy. "How?"

"Natsu?" Lisanna slowly took a step toward him, feeling his rage through their bond. "Is everything okay?"

"No, I have someone's ass to kick." He stormed off past them and into the guild, shouting, "BICKSLOW!"

"Oh, shit," Lucy said. "Not again!" She looked at her friends and then said, "Babies, take me to Bix! He's in trouble!" Instantly, they shot forward and zipped through the closing doors. Natsu was still making his way through the rowdy guild, but people were starting to clear a path for the man that had started blazing. The babies took Lucy up to the second floor over to Bickslow.

Bickslow and Freed looked up from their table as Lucy flew up to them, bewildered. "Lucy, what's—"

"Natsu!" she said, looking around for him. "He's about to flip on you, Bix. Worse than Gray…"

Bickslow stood up and looked over the railing. His eyes widened when he saw Natsu storming towards the stairs. On fire. "Fuck." He turned back and said, "Freed, go get Gramps… NOW!"

Freed stood and rushed over to Makarov's office as quickly as he could. _Where's Laxus at?!_

Natsu made his way to the top of the stairs and saw Bickslow and Lucy. Together. "What did you do to her?!"

The entire guild had gone silent.

"Natsu, we've been over this. Bickslow and I are together. It's just like you and Lisanna, or Mira and Laxus, or Levy and Gajeel!"

"You smell different," he said sadly. "Why?"

Lucy tried to move forward, but Bickslow held her back. "Sorry, baby. You're not going near him until I know it's safe."

Natsu's head shot up. "She's my best friend! She can come see me if she wants."

"You're absolutely right, Natsu," Bickslow said calmly. "But, I'd rather you were calm and _not on fire_ when she does."

Lucy smiled softly at them both. Her eyes lit up when Lisanna came up the stairs and ran towards Natsu. She immediately wrapped him in a hug, and Lucy gasped when she thought that the silver-haired mage would get hurt. Natsu's flames instantly went out and he fell to the floor, resting his head on Lisanna's chest.

"Why does she smell different?" he asked his mate innocently. He felt like a lost little boy.

Lisanna smiled. Natsu could be so childish sometimes. "Because she loves Bickslow. They're together now. Remember? Master told us earlier. They're soulmates. Kind of like me and you."

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, but something really smells different about her… Like he did something to her…" Natsu looked at Bickslow, trying to see what it was.

Makarov came rushing from his office with Freed right behind him. "What is happening?" He took in the scene around him, then saw Lucy. "Lucy! How are you?"

"Better, now that Natsu's not trying to kill Bickslow…" she said sadly.

Cana walked up and placed her hand in Freed's. "What's up? So, Lucy… how's that tongue working out for ya?" She smiled, slurring her words slightly.

Lucy and Bickslow looked from Cana and Freed's linked hands to their faces and back.

Freed blushed and nodded, wrapping his arm gently around Cana's waist.

She smiled at him softly, a look few had ever seen from her, and kissed his cheek.

Makarov was trying to stifle his nosebleed, and smiled saying, "Welcome back, Lucy. Now, Natsu… why are you attacking your guildmates?"

"He made her smell different…"

Lisanna rubbed his back gently. "We don't know what that means, sweetie. We don't smell anything."

Natsu sighed. "Gajeel can probably explain it…"

Said Iron Dragonslayer shouted from the bar, "Don't drag me into that shit! OW! DAMNIT SHRIMP!"

Everyone had to stifle their laughter as they saw the small Script mage dragging Gajeel up the stairs. She plopped him in front of Natsu and said, "Help him, please…"

_Damn woman… you owe me for this…_ He glared at her, promising all sorts of wonderfully horrible things that would have her screaming his name. When she smiled at him sweetly, he smirked. "Sure, Bunny Girl smells different."

"Why, Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"Because they're newly mated? I don't know! He ain't no Dragonslayer, so I have no clue what's going on!" He glared at the group. "Can I get back downstairs before Mira finds out I'm not behind the bar? I don't wanna die today…" he grumbled. Levy smiled at him again and walked back down the stairs to sit at the bar while he worked.

Lucy looked around at her friends, and smiled awkwardly. "Well, this is fun…"

Erza stepped forward and looked directly at Bickslow. "Natsu and I need to have a word with you." She looked at Lucy and said, "Alone."

Lucy rolled her eyes happily, and said, "Okay, but don't you touch one hair on his head or I'll burn down every bakery in Fiore."

Erza gasped, fear flickering in her eyes. "I swear, he will be returned to you unharmed."

Lucy smiled again and said, "Go on, baby. I'm sure it won't be nearly as bad as talking to Gray."

"Gray talked to you?" Natsu asked. "Where is that Popsicle anyway?"

"Yeah, we had a chat. We're cool now," Bickslow said carefully. He had no idea what was going on with Lucy's team, but it definitely wasn't setting him at ease.

Makarov sat down next to Lucy and smiled. "How are you, child?"

She beamed at him. "I could be better, but I'll live." She smiled as she looked down the babies. "Babies?"

"Lucy! Lucy!" they shouted.

"Why don't you go with Bix? I'll be fine." She looked up at Bickslow and smiled softly. _He'll feel better if they're with him._

Bickslow looked at her in amazement. _How does she always know what I need?_ He smiled as he walked over and took her hands, helping her stand up.

Makarov smiled proudly as he watched Lucy and Bickslow together. _They're truly in love…_ His eyes widened when he saw Lucy standing up, and he finally saw that there was no bandage on her leg, just a scar. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting her team to butt in for the time being.

Bickslow picked Lucy up and set her down in the chair he had occupied before everything happened. He kissed her softly. It was too short, but they were out in public, and he had to control himself. As he pulled away, he noticed Lucy's blush and whispered, "Be back soon, baby."

She nodded and watched as he walked away with her team. Once he disappeared, she turned her head to Makarov and said, "How are you doing today, Master?"

"Lucy, child… How are you healed?"

She blushed again, and waited for Freed and Cana to sit down with them. "Honestly, I have no clue. I was hoping someone could explain it to me… Yesterday, I was cut down to the bone. This morning, it was a scab. And by noon it was a scar." She shrugged.

"Have you done anything that you can think of that would cause this to happen?" Makarov asked carefully.

At Lucy's blush, Cana burst out into laughter. "Yeah, she has!"

Freed blushed before clearing his throat. "Have you checked the books we left at Bickslow's house? It could have something to do with you two being soulmates."

Lucy cocked her head to the side and grinned at the Rune mage. "Freed, you're a genius. I haven't had a chance—"

"Yeah! Go, Lucy!" Cana said again, taking a swig of her beer.

When Lucy saw that Makarov had looked away, trying to stifle another nosebleed, and that Freed had done the same, she looked Cana dead in the eye. Winked. And stuck out her tongue. As Cana's eyes widened in shock, Lucy nodded with a lecherous smile on her face.

"Cana, is everything alright?" Freed asked as he turned back around and saw her mouth hanging open in shock. "Cana?"

"Freed, I need to talk to you about something… Come with me." Cana quickly stood up and dragged Freed down the stairs and out the front doors of the guild.

"O…kay?" Lucy said, thoroughly confused.

Makarov chuckled. "Oh, those two? They just got together. Gildarts isn't entirely pleased, but he also enjoys screaming about his daughter dating a nerd."

"Wow… Anything else change?"

"You have brought happiness to the one person I always worried about. I'm very happy for you two, Lucy."

Lucy blushed and said, "He's perfect, Master." Deciding she needed to get everything in order, she said, "Do you know what they guild says about him?" She was frowning now.

"About Bickslow?"

She nodded. "They call him a freak…" Her eyes saddened as she continued. "Everyone in this guild is forgiving. It takes time, and I understand that… but…" She sighed.

"Take your time, child."

"Okay, Gajeel and Juvia were with Phantom Lord, and fought against us. Gajeel beat me and Levy _both_ to a bloody pulp. When they joined the guild, they weren't accepted right away, but now everyone trusts them completely." She looked down at the bar, right at the back of Gajeel's head and added, "I forgave Gajeel almost as soon as he joined, and Levy is even mated to him!

"Right?"

"No one ever trusted Bickslow. Then Fantasia happened. And, now everyone trusts him less. Even after he helped us on Tenrou. No one understands his magic, and they're creeped out by it because it has to do with souls. Or they say his eyes are scary." Lucy took a shuddering breath, trying to stay calm. "They don't give him a chance…"

Makarov pulled her into a hug. "Child, Bickslow has spent a good portion of his life not having anyone to care for him." When she nodded, he smiled. "Don't you think he cares more about the love you feel for him than what other people think of him?"

She nodded again, then said, "But, Master… Fairy Tail is his home. Do you have any idea how lonely it is to not be accepted by anyone?"

"Lucy, he has _you_."

She stopped. _He's right. What does it matter what anyone else says? Eventually they'll see that he's really not everything they say he is._ "Well, he has Gray and his team too."

"What do you mean, child?"

"Well, I think his team is starting to understand him better now that they know more about his magic."

"And Gray?"

Lucy chuckled drily. "I may have made him put himself in Bickslow's shoes… and then showed him what it's really like. He gets it now."

Makarov laughed lightly, and closed his eyes as he smiled. "You are a force to be reckoned with, child." He looked at the scar on her leg again and said, "Why don't I call up Porlyusica and find out what you need to do to start walking again?"

Lucy's smile widened and she asked, "Really? You'd do that?" When Makarov nodded, she grabbed him and pulled him into a bone-breaking hug. "Thank you, Master!"

As he got up to leave, Bickslow walked back with an astonished look on his face. Team Natsu was trailing behind him. Smiling. Lucy was extremely worried by everyone's moods and said, "Bixy?"

He plopped down in the seat next to her and said, "Yeah?" He couldn't look at her. He was still in shock.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

He just put his head in his hands, and stared at the ground.

Lucy rounded on her team and said, "What did you do to him?"

The protective aura that was coming off of Lucy caused everyone but Erza to take a step back. Instead, she stepped forward and kneeled in front of her surrogate sister. Her smiled widened as she said, "We talked with Bickslow."

"I know that much, Erza. You seem to have also broken him!"

Erza looked at Bickslow for a second and chuckled, her eyes softening. She looked back at Lucy and said, "No, he's just shocked."

"Why?"

"Because…" Erza paused.

Natsu stepped forward and placed his warm palm on Lucy's shoulder. "Because we told him that we agree with Gray. I'm happy for you, Luce… even if you smell weird now!" he said happily. He threw a hand behind his head and gave her his signature grin.

Lucy smiled widely and looked at Bickslow. "Bix? That's great news, isn't it?"

Bickslow raised his head and looked into Lucy's eyes. He was so lost. Confused. Surprised as hell at the strange turn of events in his life. He needed her to help him understand it. "I've gotta talk to you."

His eyebrows drew together, and Lucy could see the desperation in his expression. "Okay, baby. Let's go somewhere to talk." Lucy looked at her team and said, "We'll be back in a bit, alright?"

They looked confused, but nodded and walked back down the stairs.

Bickslow whisked Lucy out of her seat and carried her as fast as he could to an empty office. After closing and locking the door, he placed her gently on a sofa and crawled on top of her. His lips hungrily devoured hers and when she moaned, he slid his tongue between her teeth.

Lucy pushed him away slightly and said, "What's going on? They've accepted you as part of my life… Why are you so freaked out?"

Bickslow moved lower and kissed her jaw, her neck.

"Bickslow… Talk to me…"

He couldn't find the words. He didn't know what to do. His hand slid under her shirt and grazed the underside of her breast.

"Bickslow… What's—"

He pulled away, feeling more lost than ever before. "I don't know what to do!"

"About what, baby? You can talk to me…" She pulled him down to her and let his head rest on her chest while she traced his tattoo.

Bickslow took a deep breath. "They're like family to you."

"Yes, they are."

"And… they've accepted me…"

"Yes, they have."

"I don't know what to do, baby…"

"About what?"

"I don't know what it's like to have a family." Bickslow turned his head away from her soothing tracing and hugged her tightly.

"You will…"

His head shot up at her words. "Wh—"

She laughed. "Not like that! Goodness. It's only been a few hours!"

Bickslow dropped his head and sighed.

"Baby, look at me." Lucy slowly picked his head up and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I feel so lost," he said sadly.

"There's no need. You've got me. You've got your team. Right?"

"Yeah. And my babies."

Lucy smiled. "And your babies. Now, my team too. How is that bad?"

"It's not, but…" He tried to look away, ashamed of how he had taken their news. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to act around them."

Lucy scrunched her nose. "Like yourself!"

Bickslow's eyes shot to her again and he laughed sourly. "Right…"

She flicked him between the eyes. "Hey, I fell in love with _you_, not some façade you put on while you're out in public. So, why would you be any different with family than you are with me?"

"Because I'm not trying to sleep with your team…" he said with his tongue rolling from his mouth.

Lucy looked at his tongue for a split second, then leaned forward and pulled it into her mouth, sucking gently on it. Bickslow leaned forward as she moved away from him, thoroughly caught in her trap. She released him and smiled. "You'd better not be. I'm pretty sure Erza would tear you to shreds."

They laughed for a minute or so before Lucy brushed her fingers across his cheek. Bickslow's eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of her comforting him. "So, I'm an idiot, right?"

"No, not an idiot. _Natsu_ is an idiot. _You _are on a whole other level." She smiled at him.

"Thanks…" he said sarcastically.

"You're just. You. That's all you need to be. Ever. The only person you have to please is me." Lucy paused for a moment before adding, "And, I think you've been doing a pretty great job, if I do say so myself."

"But I don't understand _why_ they accepted me…"

Lucy sighed and smiled at him. "Because you make me happy. They care about me. If I'm happy, they're happy. You make me happy, therefore you make them happy."

"So, in the event I don't make you happy…"

"I'm pretty sure the whole guild is gonna beat you to a bloody pulp, baby."

"Well, no pressure, right?" he smiled.

She kissed his nose and said, "You've got nothing to worry about. Now, let's get back out there. Master was calling Porlyusica to find out about my physical therapy."

Bickslow nodded and helped Lucy back up. "Sorry, baby."

She smiled at him sweetly as he opened the door. She said, "Nothing to be sorry for. But, I feel like you might be the one getting handcuffed to the bed tonight."

"Well, alright then…" Gildarts said as he walked away quickly. _Crazy kids…_ he smirked.

* * *

**I'm super exhausted. Shout out to Paname for the shower scene idea. And to Deathsembrace137 for randomly telling me about things that make me laugh! Between you two and my reviewers, I've kept my sanity.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It kinda ended in a weird place for me, but I can't stand keeping it from you any longer. So, here it is. I hope you don't hate it.**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow… I love hearing from you all!**


	13. Finally

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews everyone! So, this is just a fluffy and lemony chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**No ownage of the Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_She smiled at him sweetly as he opened the door. She said, "Nothing to be sorry for. But, I feel like you might be the one getting handcuffed to the bed tonight." _

_ "Well, alright then…" Gildarts said as he walked away quickly. _Crazy kids_… he smirked._

Lucy threw a hand over her mouth as she watched Gildarts practically run away. She blushed madly before she was swept into Bickslow's arms.

He had a wide grin on his face. He didn't care that Gildarts had heard anything, because that guy was worse than everyone in the guild. "Well, let's get you back out there. I'm sure everyone wants to see how their favorite Celestial Wizard is doing."

Lucy smiled softly at him and snuggled into his chest as he carried her.

He took her back downstairs and over to her team's table. When he sat her down he whispered, "What do you want for lunch?"

Lucy had completely forgotten that they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and smiled. "Um, the special and a milkshake?"

"Lucy, if you drink any more milkshakes, Bickslow won't be able to carry you!" Happy shouted, laughing.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Lucy shouted back, swatting at the blue tail that dangled just out of her reach. She huffed as Happy laughed again.

"Lucy, come and get me!" he taunted.

Lucy only crossed her arms, hating that she couldn't chase Happy around like she usually did. Then, an idea popped into her head. She quickly turned to Bickslow and whispered in his ear. He nodded at her and they both turned to look at Happy, causing the Exceed to pause at the looks on their faces.

"Babies?" Lucy said.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

"Could you go get Happy for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Whee! Get Happy!" they shouted as they flew after him.

"WAHHH! Lucy's so mean!" Happy bawled as he flew away from the little totems.

The team turned and looked at Lucy and Bickslow wide-eyed. When she saw their faces, she said, "What? I can't go after him myself, so I asked if the babies could help me." Lucy shrugged as Bickslow placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay," he said, "You have fun, I'll be back with some food in a minute."

Lucy smiled as he walked to the counter and talked with Gajeel. _I wonder how Mira and Laxus' date is going,_ she thought happily. She was pulled from her thoughts by Natsu tapping on her hand. "Hm? Oh, yes Natsu?"

"Luce, I forgot to tell you sooner…" he said, sadness and guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "What for? Did you burn down my kitchen again?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, I haven't been to your place at all! I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have talked to you. You're my best friend, and my partner…" Natsu's eyes widened and then he grabbed both of her hands. "Wait! You're not leaving the team, are you? Now that you're with Bickslow?!"

Lucy chuckled uneasily. "Honestly, I haven't even thought about that."

"Well, you'll still need to go on missions to pay your rent," Erza pointed out. "That is, when it's safe for you to do so."

Lucy ran a hand through her pigtails nervously and said, "Yeah… about my rent…"

"Is it due already?" Lisanna asked, figuring out how they could help their friend pay it on time. She always worried about it, and for good reason—the team was always taking pay-cuts for the destruction left in their wake.

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's paid for the month. It's just… Well…" As she prepared to tell her team about moving in with Bickslow, she realized that they had never discussed anything more than her saying yes. She didn't know when she would be moving in, or how the bills would work. If she even _needed _to go on missions to help pay for things, or if he wanted her to stay home. She mentally frowned at the thought of being forced to stay at home while he was away just because she didn't need to go on missions for them to get by. _Don't jump to conclusions,_ she told herself, _he only asked you this morning._

"Lucy?" Erza asked softly, breaking the woman free from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," Lucy blushed.

"You were saying something about your rent?" the redhead helped.

"Oh, yeah… About my rent—"

Bickslow came back with their food and placed Lucy's in front of her. He smiled as she beamed up at him, then sat down and started eating. He wasn't much for conversation while food was around, and still didn't know what to do with himself around her team. _It'll just take getting used to,_ he assured himself.

"Lucy?"

"Right! About my rent…"

Bickslow stiffened, his burger sitting in his mouth ready to be bitten into, and looked at her. His girlfriend.

Lucy placed her hand on Bickslow's arm and smiled warmly at her team. "I don't think I'll be worrying about it as much as usual from now on." She had to choose her words carefully. Because she and Bickslow hadn't talked about any of it, she didn't want him to think she was just going to freeload off of him. That just wasn't the kind of person she was. Lucy worked for everything she had, and enjoyed it—even though she usually complained during missions.

Each member of Lucy's team stared blankly at her. To any onlooker, it would have seemed like crickets had started chirping based on the vacant expressions on their faces. Natsu piped up first, "But, you're always freaking out about it."

_She's telling them?_ Bickslow was both ecstatic and worried. Of course, he was happy that she was telling her team right away—it showed him that she was sincere when she had said she wasn't ashamed of him. However, he was very worried about how they would take it. _They'll say it's too soon. They'll try to stop her._

"Yeah, I am always freaking out about it," Lucy admitted. She gently squeezed Bickslow's arm, feeling the tension that had built up in him as she had started talking. "I'm going to be moving at some point."

He finally took a bite of his burger, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. _That's right, we never talked about the details._

"When?"

"Where?"

"WHY?!" her team shouted at the same time, with Natsu (of course) shouting the loudest. "Lucy, we love your apartment. Why would you move?!"

The guild stopped and stared at the louder than normal commotion from Team Natsu.

Lucy blushed, and steeled her resolve. _There's nothing to be ashamed of, I love him and want to do this._ "Because _someone_ has asked me to move in with them." She lightly leaned her head against Bickslow's arm and traced a scar she hadn't noticed before on his forearm.

Small whispered conversations from their guildmates could be heard. "Move in together?" and "That's way too soon!"

"Who?" Natsu asked. "I'll beat them up! No one takes Lucy and her apartment away!"

Lisanna sweatdropped at her mate. "Natsu, she means Bickslow."

"I'M ALL FIR—What?" he paused in his ranting to stare at Lucy, all of his previous energy having disappeared.

"Lucy," Erza asked gently. "Don't you think it's a little soon?"

Bickslow stiffened again. _They're talking to her about it, just stay out of it. They'll let you know when they want you to speak,_ he told himself.

Lucy could feel Bickslow getting more and more tense as the conversation continued, and wished she could get rid of all of it for him. She sighed and looked directly into Erza's eyes, ignoring the gasps and whispers from her guildmates. "It is."

"Then—"

"_But_, there's no place in this world I would rather be than with Bickslow," she said softly, smiling at the image of waking up next to him. She leaned forward to take a sip of her milkshake, then moved her hand to Bickslow's back and lightly massaged it.

"Bickslow?" Natsu finally said.

"Yeah?" Bickslow looked Natsu right in the eyes, hoping this would all end well.

"Why do you want Lucy to live with you?" he asked innocently. There was the smallest glint of brotherly love in his eyes that told anyone watching that the answer had to be a good one.

Bickslow's eyes widened at the question. It was a simple question with an even simpler answer. The only problem was that he wasn't used to giving such honest answers to people. _They're her family, trust them,_ he reminded himself. "Because I love her."

"I love Lucy too, but I don't want her to live with me…" Natsu said, starting to get a little confused. "Why else?"

Bickslow's eyes shot to Lucy and he gulped nervously. He sighed as her fingers continued to soothe his back. "I never want to be without her, Natsu… I…"

Lucy smiled as he tried to find the words.

Levy gasped and whispered, "That's so sweet!"

"Lucy's the only person in the world that understands me… and makes me happy… I'm not lonely with her in my life," Bickslow answered quietly. He knew Natsu could hear him, but was getting uncomfortable with how the guild was watching them. He blushed and took another bite of his burger.

Erza blushed as well, then smiled. "Well, when will you be needing our assistance for the move?"

"I'm not sure. I only just asked her this morning," Bickslow smiled softly.

Lucy finally stopped rubbing his back as she realized she still wasn't eating. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, thanked him for the meal, and then dug in.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted as he came crashing into the table a few minutes later. He was panting and his fur was slick with sweat. "Get those things away from me!"

Lucy laughed as Happy hid behind her, putting her between him and Bickslow's babies. "They're not gonna hurt you, Happy."

"They might… You don't know…" he said sadly.

"Actually, I do know," she said as if speaking to a small child.

"How?"

"Because the babies aren't bad, they're sweet," she said simply, giggling at Happy's confused expression. "There are only two reasons the babies would attack you, Happy. If Bickslow asked them to, or if you attacked him."

"And Lucy! Protect Lucy!" they shouted as they twirled around her head.

She laughed and picked up Happy, putting him in her lap. "Or me, apparently. Would we ever try to hurt you?" she asked softly, while she scratched behind his ears.

Happy purred and shook his head no.

"Exactly. So, the babies won't hurt you either. Will you, babies?" Lucy raised her eyes to look at them lovingly.

"No! Catch Happy!" they said.

Bickslow looked on at the interaction between Lucy, Happy, and his babies. _She's so kind and caring,_ he thought happily, _she knows just how to handle this stuff. _There was a small part of him, buried deep down, that shouted out in a small voice, _She'll make a great mother one day!_ His eyes widened slightly as that thought stuck in his mind.

Lucy laughed, remembering why they were chasing him in the first place. "That reminds me. Happy, do you remember why they were chasing you?"

Happy's eyes shot open as he realized that he was in Lucy's arms… after calling her fat. "I was just j-joking, Lucy! Y-You're not _that_ fat!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Happy." She placed a kiss on top of his head and said, "Go on, and bug someone else." She whispered, "I think Pantherlily wants to talk to you about fish."

With that, he was flying off to see the deep-voiced Exceed. He rolled his eyes and glared at Lucy for a moment, before smiling and giving her an approving nod.

The day at the guild went smoothly after that. Master Makarov came down just before dinnertime and gave Lucy and Bickslow their instructions for her physical therapy. There was still a fair amount of partying going on from the news of all the new couples, and Lucy and Bickslow didn't leave until almost midnight. They lazily made their way back to his house, talking about how much fun they had both had.

As Bickslow's house came into view, Lucy started to get nervous. She had promised some very interesting activities when they got home, but she had no idea how to initiate it, or if she was even supposed to.

Noticing Lucy's tension, Bickslow said, "You okay?"

She nodded absently as she continued staring at the house.

"We don't have to, you know," he whispered. He wouldn't be disappointed if nothing happened. Lucy would still be sleeping next to him tonight, and that was all that really mattered. When she didn't respond, Bickslow wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and put a finger in his mouth. He licked it, then stuck his wet finger in her ear.

"KYAH! Bickslow!" she screamed, flailing her arms as if she was being attacked by bees.

He laughed at her reaction. "That got your attention."

Lucy finally realized that she had zoned out, and laughed. "Yes it did. But, now I have to get you back!" She jumped from the babies on top of Bickslow's back and licked his whole cheek.

"EW!" he jokingly screamed out as high pitched as he could manage. He held onto Lucy's thighs so she wouldn't fall and ran around in a circle, laughing hysterically.

Lucy was thoroughly enjoying herself. She laughed and laughed as Bickslow ran around. "That's right!" she yelled. "Giddyup!" She reached down and spanked him to make him move.

They were less than a block from his house by that point. Lucy had ignited a fire in Bickslow when she had struck him. His eyes began to glow, and he quickly pulled her around front, still holding her legs straddled across his hips. He forced his lips onto hers and groaned at how sweet they were. Pulling away only slightly, he whispered, "I thought I told you… Keep it up and see what happens…"

Lucy smirked, all of her previous doubts vanished. She trailed kisses across his jaw as he held her in the middle of the road, and once she reached his ear, she bit the lobe and moaned.

Bickslow's grip tightened on Lucy, and he slowly started making his way to the house again. "Baby… Be careful. You don't want me to strip you down out here, do you?" he said dangerously low.

A shiver ran through Lucy at his words. Did she want him to do that? No. But, the thought of them being caught had sent a rush of adrenaline through her. Before she knew it, Bickslow was turning the knob and taking her inside the house.

~~..~~

After talking with Bickslow and Lucy, and then relaying everything that had happened to Laxus and Mira, Gray knew that there was somewhere he needed to be. He concentrated with all of his might on making to his destination and keeping his clothes on at the same time. By the time he rounded the corner and saw the apartment that housed the person he was searching for, he mentally patted himself on the back for not disrobing mid-journey. He took the steps two at a time, getting to the door in record time and knocking a little too loudly.

She sat inside, staring at the picture of the man she wished was hers. Her finger slowly traced down the glass as she imagined that she was actually touching his face. Drip. Drip. Water fell onto the frame. _Some day…_ she thought sadly. Drop. The first time she had seen those piercing eyes, they had melted her heart. _If only… He noticed me…_ She placed the frame on her nightstand as she heard pounding on her door. Her bad mood had done everything but affect the weather this time. That was the only thing that she was proud of. Everything else? She was still alone. She slowly walked to the door, lost in thought. _Thoughts of him keep my sadness at bay. No one complains about the rain anymore. But… I miss it._ She sighed and leaned against the door as she asked, "Who is it?"

When he heard her voice, his heart broke. She sounded so upset, like a shell of the woman he knew. _She sounds like when I first met her._ He knocked again, lightly this time since she was on the other side of the door.

She sighed and opened the door, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "How may I help yo—"

Gray smiled softly. "Hey, Juvia."

"G-Gray? Wh-what are you d-doing here?" Juvia brought a hand to her chest in her surprise. Gray had never come to see her at home. She didn't even think he knew where she lived. _I never thought he cared to know…_

Gray furrowed his brow, his smile disappearing as he saw the evidence of at least an hour of tears in her eyes. "You okay?"

Juvia sniffled and put on a fake smile. "I'm fine. I was cutting onions! What can I do for you, Gray?"

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you," he said solemnly. _Why is she lying to me? She's always pretty forthcoming with what's on her mind._

Juvia stepped to the side and said, "O-Of course. Please come in." She closed the door behind him and followed him into her living room.

Her apartment was beautiful. Varying shades of blues and whites were everywhere. She had pictures of beaches, lakes with cabins, any body of water you could think of. There was color everywhere. Except in one area. On the wall, just over her couch, was a picture of a mountain during an avalanche. Instead of having the blue of the sky and green of the sparse plant-life on the mountains, it was all in black and white. The sky, the plants, even the snow. They were in varying shades of… His eyes widened as realization hit him. This was the one thing her home that reminded her of him, and it wasn't even glaringly obvious. He sat down beneath the picture and patted the couch next to him for her to sit down.

Juvia watched in earnest as Gray walked slowly through the hall to her living room. She had no idea what to think. He paused at each of the pictures on her walls, and finally stopped and stared at _the_ picture. She froze. It was the only time she had wavered in her refusal to plaster him all over her walls. She had made her home into something that would calm her, make her happy. That single picture made her happy to a point. It was everything Gray. But, it also saddened her deeply, because she had resigned herself to only being able to see him in her home through an abstract picture. _You have his picture in your bedroom,_ her subconscious reminded her. To which she promptly replied, _That's because I cut it out of a magazine and framed it._ When he beckoned her over, she tried to smile as she walked over to sit down. It didn't work.

Once Juvia was sitting, Gray turned to face her. "Juvia… I…" He felt hot. _Damn summertime, it's always too hot._ He fought to stay conscious of where his clothes were while he talked to her. Pulling on his collar to let in some cool air, he continued. "I need to talk to you."

"You've already said that, Gray," she said. A small smile broke out onto her face, but there was confusion behind her eyes. _Why is he pulling on his collar like that? Usually he just strips._ Juvia fought to stay focused on the conversation—or lack thereof—instead of melting into a puddle at the thought of Gray's naked body.

Gray chuckled. "Right, sorry."

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

Gray's good humor left as he focused on what he came here to do. He inhaled to start speaking, then stopped. "I don't smell onions…"

"Hmm?"

"You said you were cutting onions, but I don't smell any." Gray looked at her, finally having caught her in the lie.

Juvia stuttered while she tried to think of what to tell him.

"Juvia," Gray gently placed his hand on hers, holding her gaze with his midnight blue eyes. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Juvia nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, Gray."

"Then, why were you crying?"

"I-I…. I can't tell you that," she said, finally able to look away. She was ashamed. Sure, she had made extremely forward advances toward him, and publicly professed her love for him. She even followed him from time to time. But, with him sitting in her home, and looking like he really cared about what she had to say? She refused to be embarrassed by telling him that he's the reason she was crying.

Gray scooted closer to her, letting his knee barely graze hers. Slowly, and very tenderly, he lifted his hand to her chin. "Juvia…" She struggled only slightly before she relented and let him raise her head. Her eyes were downcast for only a moment before she looked at him again. His heart shattered as he watched a single tear spill out and run down her pale cheek. He quickly wiped it away with his other hand and then held her face. He couldn't believe how he had never seen it before. "Please. I can't help if…"

"Why would you want to help, Gray?" she asked, her voice still the same monotone from her previous life. "There's nothing to be done about it. I know that now."

"Juvia, what are you—"

"It's fine, Gray. I understand." Her mind had run through every possibility of why he could have come. When it landed on his final rejection of her love for him, the thought had stuck. She couldn't get it out of her head, and she had come to believe that this was why he was there. She steeled herself, but was surprised at the hurt in his eyes when she had spoken.

"I don't," he said quietly. "What's happened?"

She gently removed his hands from her face and set them down in his lap. "Please tell me why you have come, Gray." She sighed softly, not wanting to hear his rejection. She knew that she needed to hear it. It was the only way for her to move on.

"I need your advice," he whispered. "I don't know what to do, and I figured you would be able to help me."

"Is this for a mission, Gray?" she asked. _What else could he possibly need me for?_

"Not a mission for the guild, no. It's more personal." He looked into her eyes, trying to find the light that had disappeared from them.

"What does it entail?" She had to admit, he had piqued her interest.

"Love," he said smiling softly at her.

Juvia did her best to control her emotions. They crashed through her like waves on the shore, receding for a short period of time before rushing back into her. Each time, they threatened to pull her away with them. She bit her lip and watched him silently. "Why would you think to ask me? There are plenty of other people…"

"Because I think you would understand the person I need to tell better than anyone else," he said, maintaining his soft smile. He slid his hand over hers on her lap, and squeezed her fingers. "Would you be willing to help me?"

"I…" She didn't know what to say. How could she possibly put herself through the torture of helping him tell another woman that he loved her? Tears fell down onto their hands as she looked away from him. "I don't think I can do that, Gray."

He slid his thumb over the moisture that had fallen onto her hand. "You can, Juvia. If you don't help me, then I'll never be able to confess to her."

"Gray, I can't help you confess your love to another woman," she said, her voice breaking on a sob. She ripped her hand away and dashed out of the room, falling to her knees in the hallway to her bedroom.

_Shit! I thought she knew what I meant!,_ he thought to himself. He jumped up and ran over to Juvia, his shirt flying off in the process. "Are you okay? Shit… Juvia…"

"Please, Gray. Please leave," she sobbed harder than he had thought possible. Instead of allowing her mood to affect anything around her, she continued to hold it inside of herself. She felt as if she would burst, but she couldn't ruin anyone else's lives because of her own selfish wishes.

"No," he said. Gray picked her up and carried her back to the living room, sitting her on the couch. He crouched down in front of her and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. When she finally looked at him, his chest felt tight with pain but he still gave her a smirk. "Do you want to know why I asked you to help me out of everyone else?"

_Do I? I'm not sure,_ she thought. Juvia nodded. "Why?"

Gray slowly leaned in and pressed his cool lips to hers. The kiss was soft, nowhere near as demanding as he had initially thought it would be when he was walking over. He moved his lips against hers as she sat in shock.

Juvia pulled away and looked at Gray. "Is this some joke?" she asked, the pain evident in her voice.

Gray only smiled and shook his head. "I've been a royal ass. To everyone, really. Always more concerned with my own problems than anything else. I'm always trying to be the best at everything." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I went to talk with Lucy and Bickslow."

"Yes?"

"Yeah. And Lucy made me realize something."

"What?"

"I love you." He looked right into her eyes as he said it, letting her see the truth there.

Juvia gasped. "Gray…?"

"You're amazing. You're magic is beautiful and wonderful. You've saved my life more times than I can count, most likely because I was too dense to even realize it at the time. You're beautiful. You say what's on your mind, no matter who might be around. You love unconditionally, with your whole heart." He stopped, smiling at her. "There was more… I made a list in my head on the way over… You're funny. And pretty sneaky when you want to be. And—"

Juvia leaned forward and kissed Gray, tears staining her cheeks once again. When their lips parted, she said, "Thank you, Gray."

He dried her tears again, concern on his face. "Why are you still crying? I thought this would make you happy…"

Juvia shook her head at him, a sad and shaky smile on her lips. "I _am_ happy. I have waited so long to hear you say that."

Gray chuckled and continued rubbing his thumbs along her cheeks. "Well, would you like to go out?"

"Where?"

"With me. Will you?"

"As in…"

"Be my girl?" he smirked, thinking _Sometimes she can be so clueless_.

Juvia smiled widely and said, "Yes! But, on one condition!" As Gray widened his eyes, she smirked back at him and lifted his shirt and pants into the air. "You should probably put your clothes back on," she said, giggling as he shrieked and tore his clothes from her grasp.

Once he was fully clothed, he sat down on the couch, blushing. "You know, I was trying so hard to keep those on while I talked to you, too…"

Juvia only shook her head at him. "That's not who you are, Gray." She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, loving how cool it was on her lips. "I don't mind, anyway." She sat back, blushing with a hand over her mouth.

Gray pulled her hand away, intertwining their fingers and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "How about we make it official?"

"Official?" she asked, flustered. _He can't be suggesting…_

"Yeah, what do you say we go out somewhere? Dinner and all that…" he smiled softly at her and watched as she brightened immediately.

"Really?" she asked.

Gray chuckled, "Yeah. I'll be right here. You go get ready."

Juvia went to stand up, but was stopped by Gray's lips on hers once more. Her hand slid up and around his neck as their lips lingered on one another's.

"One request?" he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Leave your hair like this…" he ran his hands through the long blue tresses that curled at the ends. "It reminds me of when we met…"

She beamed at him, "Of course, Gray." She kissed him once more before standing up to get ready. _A date!,_ she internally screamed. She spent as little time as possible getting ready, throwing on whatever she thought would be appropriate for a first date. In a matter of minutes, she walked into the living room and Gray looked up at her. She spun in a little circle and said, "How do I look?"

When Juvia walked into the room, Gray had looked up with a smile on his face. It instantly disappeared when he saw what she was wearing. She asked how she looked and he was speechless. She was wearing a sky blue sundress that ended just above her knees. She didn't have any makeup on, and he was able to appreciate just how lovely she naturally was. Her eyes and hair were a perfect match for what she wore. It was simple, and perfect.

"G-Gray?" Juvia asked softly when she heard no reply from the man. She looked at him and saw that his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. "Should I… go change?"

Gray quickly snapped out of his stupor and stood to his feet. He walked over to Juvia and placed her hands in his. "No. You look beautiful. More than beautiful…" he chuckled and gave her an uncomfortable smirk. "I don't have the words to describe how perfect you are…"

Juvia smiled and bit her lip shyly. "Th-Thank you, Gray."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and let her to the door. "You ready?"

She turned with a smile on her face and nodded.

The two walked out of her apartment holding hands, with smiles gracing their faces. They couldn't have been happier.

~~..~~

As soon as they were in the safety of his house, Bickslow slammed the door and roughly pinned Lucy against the wall. He slanted his mouth over hers and ground into her, making her moan. He rubbed himself against her again and again, creating more friction to drive her wild. Their mouths finally separated and he trailed his long tongue down her slender throat and bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Ngh! Bickslow…" Lucy rolled her hips as she felt his teeth digging into her flesh. She gasped as he circled his tongue around the sore spot he had just created, then blew on it. Shivers ran down her spine and she whimpered at the odd sensation. She quickly grabbed his head and forced her lips onto his again in another searing kiss. Lucy sucked his lower lip into her mouth and flicked her tongue across it, marveling at the groan that escaped Bickslow's parted lips.

His hands slid up her thighs and he pushed a single digit past the barrier of her shorts to tease her womanhood. Lucy's eyes flashed gold as he continued his torture, never keeping their shine for more than a couple of seconds.

Lucy pulled her mouth from his and whispered huskily, "Bed. NOW!"

Bickslow ripped her away from the wall, moving faster than he ever had through the hallway to his bedroom.

Before he could throw her down onto the bed, Lucy said, "You first." She smirked as she twisted her body enough for him to fall flat on his back on the bed. She smiled deviously as his eyes widened. "Shirt," she whispered as she took her own shirt off, followed quickly by her bra.

Bickslow quickly complied, tearing his shirt off over his head and throwing it somewhere in the room. He watched in amazement as a new side of Lucy emerged. She was completely confident, lust filling her now-glowing eyes, and a sensuous smirk that only promised torture for him. He shifted as his pants tightened against his growing erection.

Lucy pouted for a second. "Are you uncomfortable?" She slowly moved her hand between them, running it along the bulge in Bickslow's pants.

His head flew back and he closed his eyes. Slowly, he nodded.

"Tell me, baby," she whispered into his ear.

"Yes…"

"Why?" Lucy grazed his neck with her teeth.

Bickslow gulped. _I never knew she had this in her…_ "Because… ngh… My pants…"

Lucy picked her head up, stopping the torture on his neck, and looked into his eyes. "Are they too tight?"

He nodded. "Yes…"

She smiled at him, "Should I help you, baby?"

His eyes widened only a bit, but he could tell that she saw it. "Please…"

Lucy nodded in agreement, and traced the button of his jeans. "Hmm…" she hummed as she stared longingly at his body. "Something's missing." Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold again before she forced his hands over his head.

Bickslow was thoroughly surprised at the strength she had. He wasn't necessarily fighting her, but she had pushed his hands against the headboard like they weighed nothing. He looked longingly at her breasts, wanting to shower them with attention. That was when he heard it. A small _click, click, click_ and then he felt something cool and hard wrapped around his wrist. He looked up and saw that she had already cuffed one of his hands to the bed. _How did she…_ He looked back into her eyes, seeing a triumphant grin spread across her face. _Click, click, click_. He looked up and saw his other wrist was cuffed to the opposite corner of the bed. "Lucy…"

"Mmm," she hummed in delight as she looked at him stretched out before her. "Now I can take my time with you." She lowered her head and pressed her lips to his while her hands made their way down his torso at an agonizingly slow pace. She smiled into the kiss when Bickslow moaned.

Lucy pulled away from him and nibbled down his neck and onto his chest. Her hands were still torturing him by briefly running across the bulge in his pants, each time causing him to flex in the attempt of getting more contact. Her lips closed over one of his nipples and she teased the piercing there, causing his eyes to close and a groan to spill from him. Faster and faster, she flicked her tongue across it. Then she paused for the briefest of seconds and quickly closed her teeth around it. Bickslow's eyes shot open at the pain from her bite, and he gasped; but she immediately soothed it with long slow passes of her tongue over it, then blew gently across the wet skin. Bickslow moaned, completely surprised by how she had made it so pleasurable.

"Did you like that, baby?" she asked softly, letting her lips lightly graze the sensitive piercing.

Bickslow moaned again, his hips trying to find something to grind against.

"Answer me, Bickslow…" she said in warning. After only a moment, she bit him again and smiled when she heard him grunt in pain. She licked and kissed it, soothing the sharp pain she had caused, and he moaned again.

"Yes, baby."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes… Mmm… I like that."

"Oh…" she smiled. "Should I do it again, then?"

Bickslow's head shot up and his eyes glowed a bright green. "You…"

Lucy pouted and leaned up to nuzzle his neck. She sighed lightly and pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw. "Bixy… you don't like it?"

He gulped. _This woman is gonna be the death of me._ "I do…"

"Then why won't you let me do it again?" She sat up and pouted again, her eyes begging him to let her continue. "I just want you to be happy…"

"Lucy…"

She rubbed her hand along his manhood and watched him close his eyes and groan as he flexed his hips again. "Let me make you feel good, baby…" she begged.

Bickslow nodded. "Do it, baby."

Lucy grinned and then dove down to his other nipple, giving it the same attention. When she had him writhing again, she bit him. Instead of a grunt of pain, though, he moaned and flexed his hips. She sucked on the small piece of metal and rolled her tongue across it.

"Fuck… Baby…" She was reducing him to mush. He had no idea something like that could feel good, but his mind wasn't even trying to figure it out. "Again…"

She bit down harder and immediately dragged her tongue across the sore spot she had created. She continued her torture while her hands gently undid his pants. Once she had accomplished her task, she kissed and licked down his abs, and stopped to suck gently on his hips. Moving slowly from one to the other, Lucy's tongue circled his belly button and then she continued to the other side.

Bickslow was wound so tightly he could hardly function. Curses, moans, and the name of this beautiful woman torturing him were the only things to pass his lips. His hands pulled at the restraints as he tried to make a grab for her. Instead of reacting, however, Lucy only looked up at him through her lashes and smirked. "So… beautiful…" he whispered between heaving breaths.

Lucy sat up on her knees and looked at the man before her. He was panting and writhing on the bed, and pride swelled in her at the thought of her reducing him to this state. She turned and removed his shoes and socks slowly, making sure to take her time. She knew he was watching, and suffering the loss of contact with her, but she wanted to make him beg. Once they were discarded on the floor, she turned to look into his eyes. There was an intense hunger in them that made heat pool low in her belly.

A small whine crawled up Bickslow's throat as she sat and looked at him. _Can't she see how badly I need her?_ "Baby," he whimpered. He watched as she slowly crawled up the bed, a sensuous smile spreading across her plump lips. She stopped as she reached the top of his pants.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" she asked innocently.

Bickslow nodded fervently. "You… I _need_ you… Please…"

She smiled sweetly at him. "As you wish." Lucy grabbed his pants and boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion. She licked her lips as she saw him spring free from the confinement of his clothes. Grasping his proud member in one hand, she slowly stroked him. Bickslow's head fell back again and his eyes screwed themselves shut. _You shouldn't close your eyes, baby, _she thought. She moved swiftly up the bed and slammed her lips over his.

Bickslow's mouth opened, immediately granting her tongue entrance. Lucy continued to stroke him slowly while she roughly moved her tongue against his. He pulled at the restraints again, wishing he could flip her over and bury himself deep inside of her.

When Lucy heard him tugging at the handcuffs, she pulled her mouth away. "Tell me what you want, baby…"

Bickslow gasped for air as she quickened the pace of her hand. He almost whimpered again when her hand left him until he looked at her. His eyes widened in shock when he saw her lick her hand and grasp him again. He groaned low in his throat as her hand slid more easily against his shaft. His hips flexed involuntarily as he imagined her on top of him.

"What do you _want_, baby?" she rasped, a moan coming from her as well. The heat in her belly was starting to spread, and a part of her worried that it was their connection trying to take over. "Tell me…"

"Your… ngh… Mouth…"

Lucy smiled at him, then slowly lowered her head over him. She pressed a soft kiss to the tip before letting him fill her mouth. When he was pressing firmly against the back of her throat, she withdrew. After circling her tongue around him, Lucy picked up her pace, bobbing her head quickly and sucking him further in. Her hands travelled to her breasts, and she moaned as she started to pleasure herself. She felt him tightening and knew he was nearing his end, his breaths coming shorter and shorter and the muscles in his legs starting to quiver. Lucy pulled away and wrapped her hand around him again, moving slowly to help him relax.

"Lucy…" he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She laughed as she heard him pull against the handcuffs again. "Uh-uh, baby. I'm not done with you, yet," she taunted.

Bickslow could only sit and stare as Lucy pulled away from him and removed the rest of her clothing. She climbed on top of him and he gasped when she wrapped her hand around him again, rubbing him against her entrance. "So wet…" he whispered hungrily, licking his lips. His hips flexed as he tried to push himself deep inside of her. He whimpered again when she just raised herself up, keeping only the head nestled in her warmth.

"Bixy?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, baby?" he whispered in response. His vision was starting to haze over, his need for her taking control.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

A growl escaped from him and Lucy jumped slightly at the noise. "Fuck me, baby… NOW!" he rasped, his eyes glowing brighter that she had ever seen. Bickslow's hips twitched as he tried to control himself.

She leaned down to his ear, rubbing her dripping core across him again, and whispered, "Make me."

Bickslow let his control go and with two quick snaps of his hips, he was buried deep inside of her. They let out a moan in unison as their bodies fully joined, her pelvis wedged tightly against his hips. She still wasn't used to the fullness of their coupling, and tried to take a second to adjust, but Bickslow had different plans. His hips flexed at lightning speed, causing Lucy to bounce on top of him. Her moans and pants filled his ears, spurring him on to piston harder into her.

Lucy finally regained control as she balanced herself on his chest. Her hips rolled while he forced himself further and further into her warm cavern. "Bix… Oh, Bickslow…"

Warmth bloomed in Bickslow's chest at the sight of her nearing her climax so swiftly. _More,_ his body cried out. He pulled against the restraints again, ignoring the pain that had started to throb in his wrists. "Take them off…" he muttered.

She couldn't hear what he said, her moans drowning him out.

"Baby," he groaned, "Take them off… Please…"

Lucy looked down at him with her glowing golden eyes, and smiled as she rolled her hips against him again.

He begged her again and again to remove them, and only when he could hardly take it anymore did she finally relent. With two quick turns of the key from the nightstand, he was loose. Bickslow instantly flipped them over and drove into her harder than he'd been able to manage before. "Lucy… So… ngh… good…" His body started to tighten again as her walls fluttered around him.

"Bix! I'm… OH!" Lucy's head thrashed back and forth as he rolled his hips, finding her sweet spot. Once he found it, he never let it go. Twice, three times. She lost count after that. Her hands shot to his shoulders when his hands roughly grabbed her waist. She winced when his fingers dug into her skin but ignored it.

Bickslow had never lost control so fully before. The only thing on his mind was pleasing Lucy. He bent down and sucked on her neck. As her walls tightened painfully around him, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and pushed as far as he could into her, breaking through the small inner barrier again and again.

"Harder!" she screamed, so close to her climax that she felt like someone was squeezing her to wring her out. Her moans turned into all-out screams as Bickslow granted her request, their bodies smacking against each other forcefully.

_More…_ His body was still raging, needing Lucy to feel more pleasure than she already was. Throwing her leg down and pulling her back flush against his stomach he groaned again as she screamed his name. Her core tightened around him again, and he felt every muscle in her body tense up. Then, her head flew back and the glow from her eyes filled the room.

"BICKSLOW!" she screamed until she was hoarse.

Not long after, he followed her into pure bliss, caging her tightly in his arms as he fell forward and rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. Her body continued to drain him dry as he pulsed inside of her. As he came back to himself, he found that he was gently kissing her shoulder and lightly caressing her thigh.

Lucy smiled at the tenderness Bickslow showered her with after having been so rough. When his hand travelled higher to her waist, she hissed in pain.

Bickslow tensed. Propping himself up onto his elbow, he looked down at her slender waist and asked, "Baby?"

"I'm fine," she said softly. Lucy giggled lightly and said, "Guess we got a little carried away."

Bickslow quickly pulled away from Lucy and rolled her onto her back. He hovered over her and ran his hands along her sides. She hissed again and that was when he saw it. Red fingerprints marring her creamy skin. Bickslow's eyes widened, and he looked at the rest of her. Letting out a stifled cry, he leaned down and kissed each mark he'd left her with, muttering apologies quickly under his breath.

"Bickslow? Baby, I'm fine. Really," she said soothingly. She did everything in her power to calm him down, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry, baby… Fuck, I'm so sorry…" he whispered against her skin.

"Bickslow!" she shouted. His lack of a response was starting to scare her. His head shot up and there was nothing but fear in his eyes.

"Lucy…"

"Lay down. On your back," she said calmly. When he only stared at her, she said more firmly, "_Now._"

Bickslow immediately laid back down where he had been holding Lucy. _Anything for her to forgive me,_ he thought frantically. _I can't believe I hurt her…_ His breath was coming in short bursts as a fresh bout of fear washed through him. _I hurt her…_ "Lucy, I'm sorry… Please…"

She rolled over and straddled him, grabbing his hands gently and pressing them to her cheeks. "Shh, baby. I'm not mad at you," she whispered to him.

Bickslow sat up and held her tenderly, laying his head against her chest and listening to the soothing sound her heartbeat. "But, I…"

"You gave me more pleasure than I could ever have imagined, do you hear me?" Lucy smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I promise, I'm not mad."

Bickslow slowly raised his head to look into her eyes. It was the same soft smile and warm, loving gaze she gave him every time she consoled him—every time he started to lose it. "How can you not be mad at me? I swore I'd never hurt you, and…" His brow furrowed as he found he couldn't finish what he'd been trying to say.

"When did you swear that?" she asked him gently. As far as she could remember, he had never said anything like that to her.

Bickslow thought back and blushed. "This morning," he said softly. "I must not have said it out loud…"

"When this morning, baby?" Lucy lightly brushed her fingers across his back, trying to ease the tension he still had in him.

"When you told me you loved me for the first time." He looked right into her eyes, still worried that she would be upset with him. When she only smiled at him and kissed his tattoo, he sighed and looked at the marks on her body again. Bruises were already starting to form on her waist, and he could see raised red circles around her neck and shoulders where he'd bitten her.

Lucy looked down to see Bickslow's eyes travelling over every mark he'd left on her during their previous activities. She grabbed one of his hands and pressed a soft kiss to the palm, but when her fingers brushed over his wrist, she saw him flinch but he kept looking at her body, biting his lip nervously. She pulled his hand away from her and gasped when she saw the damage the handcuffs had caused. More than just a couple welts were on his wrists, there were some parts that had started bleeding from the metal rubbing against him. "Bix, your wrists!"

Bickslow looked over to what Lucy was talking about and was shocked to see the state he was in himself.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "It hurt a little before, but I ignored it…" He stopped as Lucy took in a shaky breath and pressed soft kisses all around each wrist.

She looked up and smiled sadly, "Well, we _both_ got carried away, then. Are you mad at me?"

Bickslow looked at his wrists, then thought about how amazing everything that she had done had felt. "No. I don't think I'm capable of being mad at you," he smiled softly.

Lucy giggled. "See? We're fine. We're both fine." She tilted his head back and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. "You should probably put some bandages on those, at least for tonight."

Bickslow nodded and sighed, not wanting to leave the comfort of Lucy's embrace.

She chuckled at the look on his face and said, "I'll be right here waiting for you. I promise." With that, she rolled off of him and sat back on the bed, watching as he walked out. As she thought about the different side of him she'd gotten to see tonight, she smiled. It quickly disappeared when she thought about his wrists.

Bickslow quickly bandaged his wrists with the supplies that Mira and Laxus had left that afternoon, then walked back into the bedroom to see Lucy deep in thought. He picked her shorts up from the floor and grabbed her keys, placing them on the nightstand next to her. Her attention was immediately on him when the jingling sound of her keys rang out in the room, and she smiled when he set them down. Smiling softly, Bickslow said, "I figured you might want them closer when you wake up in the morning."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, Aquarius is going to _kill_ me when I summon her again. That's twice now that I've thrown her key on the ground."

Bickslow pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and walked around to the other side of the bed. Once he got in, he pulled Lucy close to him, careful of every mark he had left on her. He sighed contentedly as she laid her head on his chest and traced his abs.

"Bix?" she said softly.

"Yeah, baby?" He kissed the top of her head, loving the idea of her sleeping next to him all the time.

"Would you want to do that again?" she asked carefully.

Bickslow's eyebrows shot up at her question. "Which part?"

"… The umm… Handcuffs," she said in almost a whisper. She paused for a moment, but before he could answer, she said, "I mean, if we got different ones that didn't leave marks…"

He thought about it for a moment, but she still didn't let him answer.

"I mean, you can say no. It was just something we were trying out. And, if you didn't like it then I understa—"

"Yeah, baby. I would," he whispered into her ear, effectively cutting her off.

"Really?" she asked timidly.

He chuckled. The riled-up sex kitten that had chained him to the bed and rode him like crazy had gone into hiding, and his shy Lucy was back. "Really. I love having you tie me down and have your way with me. Makes me realize just how much you need me."

Lucy blushed, "I do…"

He trailed his fingers lightly down her spine. "Plus, I never got to use them on you… And, remember, I was a _very_ good boy in the shower today."

Lucy lifted her head and smiled widely at him. "Yes, you were." Her smile faltered when she said, "But… I didn't do what I said I would…"

"What do you mean?" Bickslow asked, confused.

She giggled and said, "I said I would fuck your brains out… But, I don't see your brains anywhere…" She looked around and they both laughed as he rolled her onto her back.

Bickslow propped himself on his elbow, and said, "Lucy, my dear… Haven't you figured it out yet? _You're_ the brains in this relationship."

"Oh," Lucy looked at him innocently. Suddenly a devious smirk spread across her face, "So, I should have just fucked myself then?"

Bickslow's eyes widened at her words.

"I think I can manage that," she whispered, sliding her hand down her body until she reached the apex of her thighs beneath the blanket. She massaged herself, and let out a light whimper at the contact on her now sensitive skin.

Bickslow's hand shot underneath the blanket and pushed hers out of the way. "Here, baby," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her jaw, "Let me help you."

Lucy closed her eyes when he gently rubbed his fingers around her entrance, moaning at the light touches he gave her.

He smiled as he felt her quick response. "So sensitive, baby."

Lucy pulled him down to kiss her fully and kept their lips connected as he slowly brought her to another release. As she caught her breath, she looked up at him only to gasp when he put his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean.

"Mmm… You know what? We were both right. We're both delicious," he said with a wink.

Lucy blushed but still leaned up and held his gaze as she pulled his fingers from his mouth and put them in her own.

Bickslow drew in a shaky breath when her tongue rolled across his fingers. She refused to look away, a light stain blushing her cheeks, and when she pulled his fingers from her mouth, he couldn't help but press his lips to hers.

Lucy snuggled closer to Bickslow as the kiss ended, laying her head on his chest. She sighed happily and whispered, "I agree."

Bickslow chuckled, thinking _She's really something else._ He closed his eyes and listened as her breathing evened out. Pressing one last kiss to her hair, he fell into a deep sleep that was filled with nothing but Lucy.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review, Favorite, Follow, or even PM if you have things you'd be interested in seeing! Hope you liked it! Figured I'd try something a little different with the handcuffs lol.**

_**Note:**_** I won't get to post anything until at least Sunday night. I've procrastinated as much as possible, and now have to write my essay in a single night… -.- Silly me. *sigh* That's what I get for feeling obligated to keep you all happy… Also, these ideas won't leave me alone! And I need to write them lol.**

**Now, Until next time! ~~GemNika**


	14. So Much Wood

**A/N: Hey everyone. So, my essay got turned in on time. It was garbage, and I hate that I had to turn it in that way, but c'est la vie. -.- **

**Short chapter tonight, but I wanted to give you guys _something_ to read. On to the story!**

**Don't own Fairy Tail… yet *shifty eyes***

* * *

_Bickslow chuckled, thinking _She's really something else_. He closed his eyes and listened as her breathing evened out. Pressing one last kiss to her hair, he fell into a deep sleep that was filled with nothing but Lucy._

Lucy rolled over trying to find the warmth that was her boyfriend, Bickslow. When her arm landed on cold sheets, her eyes creaked open. It was still dark, that much she could tell. _Where is he?,_ she thought groggily. Sitting up, she got the slightest chill as the blanket fell away from her naked chest. "Bickslow?" she whispered, hoping he was only in the bathroom.

No response.

Lucy's brow furrowed, and she looked to the nightstand and saw her keys shining in the pale moonlight that barely made its way through the curtains. She brushed her fingers across Horologium's key and he told her that it was 4:30. In the morning. Looking around the mostly dark room again, Lucy saw that the babies were still perched on the dresser. _Okay, he can't be far if the babies are still here,_ she thought tiredly. Deciding that she should probably get up and use the bathroom, even if she had to hop on one foot to do it, Lucy slowly got out of the bed. Carefully balancing on one foot, she leaned down to grab Bickslow's shirt from the floor. As she pulled it over her head she could still smell the wonderful scent of him. It was slightly spicy, with a hint of the forest. She smiled happily when his scent engulfed her and held onto anything she could as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

The hall was pitch black. Feeling along the walls Lucy found the bathroom with no issues—she was refusing to put any weight on her bad leg just in case she fell. _Bickslow said that if I fell, he wanted to always be there to catch me._ Once she had finished her morning ablutions, Lucy hobbled down the hallway again, hoping to find out where Bickslow had gone. She looked to her left and saw a sliver of light coming from under the door of the spare room. Smiling to herself, she made her way over and slowly opened the door, peaking her head around to see what he was doing.

She first saw a completely wooden floor, stained the most beautifully rich mahogany color she could imagine. Her eyes slowly took in the entire room: dark green walls that reminded her of a forest at twilight, white ceiling, and a single window covered in dark curtains. Against the far wall, under the window sat a long desk covered with hunks of wood. _Babies,_ she thought happily. There was a single desk lamp on the desk, and that was when she saw the broad expanse of Bickslow's bare shoulders hunched over the desk. She marveled at how mesmerizing the small movements of his muscles were while he worked. She knew what he was doing, there was only one explanation. She giggled internally as she thought, _He's making more babies._ A blush spread across her cheeks as she realized what else that statement could mean. However, the floor was littered with small wood shavings, little spirals and chunks discarded by the man in that chair.

Bickslow sat with the smallest chisel he owned in his hand, expertly making one of the last divots he needed before he sanded it. He had heard Lucy stir and use the bathroom, but figured she had one of her spirits help her and went back to bed. _I had hoped for one night… Just one night._ His mind was plagued with memories. His mother. His father. His magic. It was all surfacing again, after he had spent so much time trying to bury it. In less than twenty-four hours, the beautiful blonde that lay peacefully in his bed had broken almost everything away, and still loved him. His brow furrowed as he saw a small knot in the wood that could prove problematic. Sighing lightly, he put everything down and ran his hands roughly across his face.

Lucy quietly made her way over to Bickslow. She had taken a chance, and put the smallest amount of weight on her bad leg and had succeeded in limping slowly over to him. She stood just behind him, her hands ready to touch his shoulders. She watched happily as he carved a face onto the piece of wood, although she thought that the wood seemed a little small to be a new baby. Looking to the left, she saw three shelves filled with totems, all of them with different expressions; each one seemed to hold its own personality even though there was no soul in it. When she heard Bickslow sigh, her head turned back. Lucy watched as he carefully placed everything on the table in front of him and then ran his hands over his face. She frowned, thinking something might be wrong, but hoping maybe he was tired and ready to come to bed.

Bickslow placed his elbows on the table and dropped his head to his hands. _Why… why did it have to be me? Why my mom?_ He sighed again, taking a shaky breath. He refused to let any more tears fall. He had cried enough for a lifetime as far as he was concerned. _She didn't deserve that. No one does._ He balled his hands into fists, and slowly reached down, opening the top drawer and pulling out the picture he hated looking at. It was all three of them. When everything was good. She had her hair pulled into a sloppy bun, an apron and dress on, and was hugging the little kid version of himself tightly. His dad was there, too. In the background with a gentle hand on her shoulder and a proud smile on his face. _We were so happy._ He lightly traced his finger over the family, wishing he could see their smiles again. Even his own. He'd been so different back then. Sure, he had the same blue and black hair, just like her, but his eyes. They had been… _Normal,_ he thought sadly.

When Bickslow pulled the picture from the drawer, Lucy felt horrible. She couldn't force herself to move when she caught a glimpse of what it was a picture of, though she felt deep down that she shouldn't be there. _Is that…_

"Mom," he whispered, his words barely more than a breath, "I miss you…"

Lucy covered her mouth, fighting the tears that welled in her eyes. She ached to touch him, to comfort him, but felt like she was intruding. She couldn't place why, but there was something that made this feel so… inappropriate; yet, her body wouldn't let her leave as quietly as she came. It forced her to stay and watch.

"I found someone," he continued. He smiled softly as he thought of Lucy. "Her name is Lucy, and she's absolutely perfect. I think… I think you would have loved her. Papa loves her already."

She smiled, the tears finally having broken free from her hold on them. The way he spoke so lovingly reminded her of the countless letters she had written to her own mother.

"I wish you could have met her… But, if I wasn't like this then _I_ never would have met her." His finger still slowly traced the frame, dozens of memories rushing back to greet him after having been locked away for so long. "I don't know if she bakes like you did, though," he chuckled softly. "I don't know if anyone could top you, Mom."

_He loves her so much… Oh, Bickslow, what happened to her?_ Lucy remembered that they had never had that conversation. She dreaded having it now that she saw just how much he cared for the woman, but she also knew that he needed to let it out to someone. He had told her that his mom had called him a freak. She couldn't understand why any mother would do something like that, but he clearly still loved her.

Bickslow took in a shaky breath, still miraculously holding the tears at bay. "I didn't mean to scare you… I just… I'm a monster." He dropped the frame and buried his head in his hands.

Lucy jumped as the frame clattered against the top of the desk. Finally, her body allowed her to move. She rushed forward, almost stumbling in her hurry to get to him, and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. She felt his shoulders tense when they made contact, then he immediately relaxed into her.

Bickslow couldn't believe she was here. _How does she do it? Every time I need her, she's there._ He'd been startled as Lucy's arms wrapped around him forcefully, but he had heard the softest whisper of encouragement from her. _"Shh… I'm here," _she'd said. He couldn't help but relax into her warmth. "Lucy," he whispered.

"I'm here, baby. It's okay," she said, running her hands along his cheeks and tattoo while she pressed soft kisses to his forehead. She smiled softly as the tension left his face and kissed his nose when his head fell back to rest on her chest.

Bickslow was content to sit there forever, reveling in the feel of her hands caressing his face, her soft lips brushing against him. He could listen to her whisper those words again and again, and never get tired of them. Lucy always reassured him in the just the right way.

After a while, Lucy smiled and tapped Bickslow on the forehead. When his eyes lazily opened, she giggled softly and said, "You know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

Bickslow said softly, "Come here."

Lucy's smile stayed in place as she carefully made her way around the chair to sit in his lap, her legs dangling on one side. She heard Bickslow sigh before he started massaging her scar lightly.

"You're going to say I'm wrong, aren't you?"

Leaning into his bare chest, and tracing his collar bone, Lucy nodded and whispered, "You know you're not a monster. If you really feel that way, then my work is cut out for me."

Pressing a soft kiss to her brow, he whispered back, "What do you mean?"

She smiled sadly, "Part of loving someone is taking the good with the bad, right?"

"Right…" he said uncertainly.

"And, I'll love you no matter what. But, this stuff that haunts you? Whatever it is… I'm here for you. I'm not trying to fix you, because you aren't broken. You're perfect in my eyes."

He smiled at her words, "Thank you."

"I'm not done," she said teasingly. Her tone got a little more serious as she continued, though it was hard to put much force into it when she whispered. "Your past. You need to tell me about it eventually. I promise not to push you or judge you…" she paused as she tried to find the words she needed. "But whatever happened in your past still tortures you, and what kind of girlfriend, and soulmate, would I be if I let something like that continue? One day, you'll be able to see yourself as the man that _I_ see: funny, inventive, caring, creative, handsome—no, not handsome… downright sex-on-a-stick," she giggled and her smile continued to shine as she heard him chuckle.

"I don't think I will, baby," he said sadly, the smile still on his face.

"Well, I like a challenge." She looked up into his beautiful green and red eyes with a gleam of determination in her own. "I will help you in any way I can. I hate that something has happened to take away the gorgeous smile you have."

Bickslow, trying to make light of the situation due to how uncomfortable he was, gave her a cheesy grin and stuck his tongue out.

Lucy giggled softly and leaned up to kiss his guildmark. "Yes, even your dopey smiles are gorgeous."

Bickslow leaned down and ran his tongue up her cheek, making sure to cover her in spit.

"KYAH!" she shrieked then fought as he began tickling her. His hands hit the sore spots on her waist and she winced slightly.

Bickslow instantly stopped. _Shit, I forgot that she was hurt._

Before he could draw back into himself, and beat himself up over hurting her again, Lucy leaned up and licked from his chin to his forehead.

"ACK! You licked me!" he shouted, instantly pulled from his brooding. He rubbed his hand down his face as Lucy rubbed the spit from her own. "You're disgusting," he said smiling at her.

Lucy looked at him innocently, her eyes showing mock pain at his words. "B-But… I thought you loved me…"

"I do," he said. He saw right through her this time.

"Even if I'm disgusting?" she asked, still holding out hope that he had believed her ruse.

"Yep."

She sighed admitting defeat. "Well, I guess I'll never get rid of you then!" She instantly smiled and whispered, "And thank Mavis for that."

He chuckled. Less than a day ago, her words would have caused him to shrivel up into a ball. He would have immediately thought she was trying to get rid of him, and pushed her away. Now, he knew better. He could feel it in every part of his being that she would always be his. "You're stuck with me. Forever and ever, baby."

"Well, I think it's a bit soon for that…" she said slyly, a small smirk on her face.

Cocking his head to the side, Bickslow asked, "Why is that?" They were soulmates, bound for life. _Why is it too soon?_

Lucy laughed and brushed her hand down his chest. "Because, we've been together less than a day. I've already agreed to move in, but none of my stuff is here…"

"I didn't think you would want to move anything until you were able to move around better… I can tell that you hate relying on people for everything…"

"And you're absolutely right," she said placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "_But,_ if you say forever and ever, then that means a whole lot more than just us being soulmates." Her cheeks were dusted with a fresh blush as she tried to explain to him what she meant. To her, forever was a word only used for married couples; soulmates or not. She knew that being his soulmate was a forever type of thing, but she still held hope that she might one day get married—of course, that hope was to marry the man in whose lap she sat, but she wouldn't be letting him know _that_ tidbit of information just yet.

The wheels turned in Bickslow's head as her words sunk in. His mouth dropped open just a little, and his eyes widened; he blushed furiously as he understood what Lucy had told him. "O-Oh… Well," he chuckled nervously. "It's probably _wayyy_ too soon for that…"

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwww,_ she squealed in her head. It wasn't often that she got to see Bickslow blush from embarrassment, so she soaked up every bit of this and stored it in her memory. _This has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen!_ She knew she had a silly grin on her face, and couldn't hold it in anymore. "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you're embarrassed?!"

He blanched. "WHAT?! No I'm not!" Much to his dismay, he blushed further.

Lucy burst out laughing. "You are! You're cuter than a baby panda sneezing!"

Bickslow dropped his head in defeat. _What the hell…_

Lucy's laughter slowly died down and she picked his head up for him to look at her. As she stared into his eyes, and couldn't keep her little secret to herself. "It's definitely too soon for forever… at least, in the normal sense of the word." She smiled softly at him. "I know that being your soulmate is for forever, but…" She had no clue how to put what she wanted to tell him to words.

"But…?" he asked softly, his gaze fixed solely on the woman in his lap. _Forever, _he thought happily, _I could definitely live with forever._

"But, we're not there," she said, scrunching her face in concentration.

Bickslow sighed internally. _Way too soon… I'm surprised that didn't scare her off._ He traced her furrowed brow and watched her relax at his touch.

"Not yet," she whispered happily.

"…" Bickslow's eyes widened. "… Yet?"

She gave him her biggest grin as she said, "That's right. _Yet._ One day…" She paused and blushed, but refused to let his gaze go. "At least, I hope one day…"

Bickslow's heart soared. He felt as if a warmth had spread through him, starting at his heart and filling his entire body. He was ecstatic, thrilled, absolutely giddy. "You hope?"

Holding onto her grin, Lucy nodded emphatically.

He finally let his happiness show through as his eyes softened. "Me too, baby. One day." He leaned down and closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips to hers sweetly. Suddenly he cradled her in his arms and stood up. As she giggled and held onto him, he couldn't help but smile at her. _I love you, Lucy._ "Well, there's still a couple of hours until the sun comes up. How about we get a little more sleep?"

As if his words had reminded her of how tired she still was, Lucy yawned. Cuddling closer to Bickslow, she closed her eyes as he carried her back to the bedroom and nodded. Once they were settled back under the covers, with Lucy lying on his chest, and her leg draped across his, she asked him one last question. "How long were you up for? Before I came in, I mean."

Bickslow thought briefly before he answered. "About an hour."

"Were you making a new baby—" Lucy blushed at her poor word choice, causing Bickslow to chuckle.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head and said, "No. I was making something else."

Her interest piqued, Lucy yawned again and asked, "What were you making?"

_Don't tell her. Let it be a surprise,_ he thought happily. "Nothing special. More practicing than anything else," he said with a slight shrug.

"Mmm…" she mumbled, almost completely asleep.

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered.

After a moment of silence, Lucy snuggled closer to him and whispered, "I love you too, Bickslow."

* * *

**Aww! So, much shorter chapter than what I usually put out, but I wanted to at least give you guys **_**something**_**! I hated that I couldn't update… What's worse is that when I was supposed to be writing my essay, I ended up reading random fics all night. So, I had to write my rough draft for my essay in a few hours… Definitely not pleasant stuff. It's total garbage, but it's turned in on time, so I can't really complain.**

**The next chapter should be finished Tuesday night-ish. Maybe Monday night, but I'm not promising anything. Thank you guys so much for the well wishes on my homework (that I always put off…) and for the words of encouragement.**

**Also! I love hearing your ideas! I've gotten some great ones from some amazing reviewers, and I'm considering how I'll implement them in this story. If you have an idea that you'd like to see and it doesn't work with my ideas for **_**this**_** story, I can always throw it in another one. I've got a short GaLu in the works, and possibly a FreLu if I feel confident enough to get it right lol.**

**So, Review, Favorite, Follow. I love hearing from you all! ~~GemNika**


	15. Presents

**A/N: Hey guys! So glad you liked the last chapter. I know it was short (definitely not 14k lol), but I wanted you to have a little something! So, I hope to make this longer and make up for it! In other news, I got an A on one of my mid-terms! WHEEE!**

**Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_After a moment of silence, Lucy snuggled closer to him and whispered, "I love you too, Bickslow."_

Lucy woke up a couple hours later with the sun barely breaking over the horizon. She smiled as she felt Bickslow roll slightly and wrap his arms tightly around her. Even in his sleep, he wanted her close to him. Lucy tilted her head back and looked up at his sleeping face. The tension and sorrow from the night before had completely vanished, his lips were slightly parted and she felt his warm breath blow gently over her.

"Mmm… Lucy," he muttered softly, snuggling closer to the warmth in his bed.

Lucy suppressed a giggle as she slid her hand up from his chest to his face. She slowly and gently traced every inch of it, marveling at how extraordinary his eyes were, even when they were closed. She ran her finger from one end of his eyelid to the other, fully intrigued by how each end had a small swirl to it.

Bickslow shifted in his sleep again. "Baby… Love you…"

Lucy's heart melted. She had no words for how wonderful it felt to have him dream of her. Sure, she had dreamt of him as well, but hearing it from him was on a whole other level. Just as she was ready to ease him awake, she paused. _I wonder what he'll say next,_ she thought happily. Her smile brightened as she saw one corner of his mouth lift in a small smile.

Bickslow's brow furrowed as if he was worried. _What if she says no…_ He shook his head and all the nervousness he felt left him in an instant. He knew she wouldn't reject it. He just knew it.

Lucy saw the change in his mood as he slept and brushed her fingers across his brow, trying to relieve the tension there. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to him as he relaxed again; however, she wasn't expecting what came next.

"Marry me…" It was barely more than a whisper.

Lucy gasped. _Bickslow…_ She had no idea what to think. They had talked about it only a couple of hours ago, and had agreed that it was too soon to think about it. Hearing the words come from him, and knowing they were meant for her made her heart swell. It was exhilarating, but she had to force it down. _There's still so much I don't know about him,_ she thought, effectively killing any overly good mood she had. Every part of her said that she was being ridiculous, that being a soulmate was much deeper than marriage, but she refused to believe it. She knew that when the day came for him to ask her, she would say yes. There was no doubt in her mind about what her answer would be. She just wanted time. They still hardly knew each other, and a small part of her had doubts that he would still care about her after they had been together for a while. She knew it was the part that had felt the sting of rejection from Natsu, and that it was silly to even think about it, but it was still there.

Bickslow's eyes slowly opened, happiness still filling him from his dream. _She said yes… Well, she did in my dream…_ Lucy said she _hoped_ it would happen one day, but deep down he knew that there was no other woman for him. He would gladly spend the rest of his life with her. He also knew that she had to be ready. _She's already agreed to move in, give her time,_ he thought. It was sobering, but he needed it. Lucy's fingers absently danced across his cheek and he pulled her closer to him, pressing his nose to her hair and letting her scent take him over.

She had felt him wake up, and forced her thoughts to a deep dark corner of her mind that she could pick apart later. "Morning, baby," she whispered as she tucked herself against his chest.

"Mmmm… Morning. How'd you sleep?" Bickslow asked softly, his voice still thick with sleep.

Lucy pressed a soft kiss to his chest. "Wonderful. It always is when you're with me," she said, a blush dusting her cheeks lightly. "How about we get up, and I'll make us some breakfast?"

"No can do," he said hugging her tightly, his nose still nestled in her golden hair.

"Why's that?" she pouted.

"I need to get groceries. We can go get breakfast at the guild, though." Bickslow smiled. He knew how much she loved seeing everyone there.

Lucy's head shot up excitedly. "Yeah?" She beamed at him. _Well, it's not hard to keep me happy…_ she thought sarcastically.

He chuckled at her instant lift in spirits. "Yeah. I figured you could hang out there while I run a couple errands." He paused, hoping she didn't think he was just trying to dump her off and get some distance. "Is… that alright?"

Lucy's smile softened. She had seen the worry behind his eyes, and guessed what it was about. "Sure. But, could we stop at my apartment first? I have to get my newest chapter for Levy. I promised she could read it after she got back from her mission, and never got around to giving it to her."

Bickslow nodded. _That's right, she's writing a novel._ He had learned so much about Lucy in a single day, even with everything else that had happened, that he was still trying to remember it all. He knew it was in there, but sometimes it just didn't pop up right away.

Lucy thought for a minute, then said, "You know, I _could_ ask Virgo to grab a couple things and drop them off here for me…"

Bickslow brightened up instantly. _She wants to move some stuff in? HELL YEAH!_ He internally face-palmed at how happy he was over such a small statement. "Definitely!"

Lucy giggled. _He looks just like a little kid, he's so happy!_ "Well, then let's get ready to go."

After a quick shower, Lucy and Bickslow got dressed and headed out the door by 7:00. He had refused to let her try to walk even though she had been able to manage a solid limp around the house. She, of course, had protested profusely. He said that he didn't want her to tire herself out, and at his words, she had started to get more upset; her anger was quickly replaced with something else entirely when she saw the hunger in his eyes as they travelled up and down her body. At the heat pooling in her belly from his gaze she agreed to let the babies carry her.

The trip to Lucy's apartment was quiet. Bickslow seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, and Lucy didn't want to pry. Even though she was sitting on the babies again, she called out Plue and held him close to her.

Bickslow turned his gaze to Lucy when she pulled a silver key from her hip. The small white cone-nosed dog sat nestled on her lap, shaking and wiggling around. "Is he cold?" Bickslow asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, no. He just likes shaking around," she laughed. It was nice that Bickslow was taking an interest in her spirits. "We usually walk along the ledge by the canal when I go to the guild."  
"You know you could fall in, right?" he said, giving her a small smirk.

She smirked back and then couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. The rest of the trip was silent, aside from the small noises from Plue. Bickslow had retreated back into himself, letting whatever it was that he was thinking about consume him. Lucy decided to not ask him about it since he still had the small smirk on his face. They reached her apartment without incident and Lucy laughed when she saw Bickslow's reaction to her decoration choices.

"That's a lot of pink…" he said wide-eyed.

Lucy's laughter got more hysterical, and she clutched her sides. "OH! You should see your face!" She exaggeratedly mimicked his terrified face, throwing her hands up into the air for effect.

Bickslow just stared at her.

As she finally got control of herself, she said, "The walls were already this color, I just added a pink bedspread."

He slowly nodded and ushered her inside. "Where should we start?"

Lucy said softly, "You sit down and relax, this won't take long." She shooed him away and waited until he sat down, then pulled out Virgo's key and summoned her.

"Punishment, Princess?"

Lucy sighed and sweatdropped. "Not today, Virgo." Suddenly, she got an idea. _I'll talk to her about it before she leaves,_ she thought happily. "I just need to collect a few things. Could you take them to Bickslow's house for me?"

"Of course, Princess," she said with a small bow.

Bickslow sat down and watched Lucy summon the maid, Virgo. He loved seeing her magic, especially when she wasn't using it against him. He quickly averted his eyes when Virgo appeared with her back to him. He knew she was going to bow, she always did, and he didn't feel like getting an eye-full of what was under her dress. _Wow, not that long ago I would have been all over her for that, spirit or not…_ he thought, slightly surprised by how long ago it really felt. _Well, that's what Lucy will do to ya, I guess,_ he though happily. He was perfectly fine only thinking about her body and no one else's.

Lucy slowly slid off of the babies and sent Plue back to the Spirit World. As Virgo moved to help her, she held out a hand. "No, thank you, Virgo. I'd like to try at least a little bit," she said with a smile. She made her way over to her desk, moving a little faster now that she had gotten used to limping without hurting herself.

_Well, she's determined… I'll give her that much,_ Bickslow thought as he watched Lucy move around with determination in her eyes. He could see that she was in pain, but she wasn't letting it stop her. He itched to get up and help her, just tell her to sit down and let him get whatever she needed, but he knew better now. _She's independent. She'll accept help when she really needs it, but at least let her try,_ he thought.

Lucy gathered her letters to her mother and looked at her writing supplies. She turned to Bickslow and said, "Would it be alright if I brought my writing stuff? I saw you had a desk in the living room."

Bickslow smiled, "Yeah. I'll make sure I get it cleaned off so you can actually use it. It's just holding random papers right now." As he looked around again, he saw how many books she had. _Well, at least there's not a lot of furniture in my place._ He had never felt the need to have much of anything in his house. He'd bought it a couple years before Tenrou happened since they were making tons of money going on S-Class missions with Laxus, but didn't feel like he needed more than the necessities: bedroom stuff, bathroom stuff, couch, desk (just in case), a stereo for those days he wanted to hear music, and a workspace for his woodworking. It was more than he needed, but he had felt compelled to buy it. To have something that was his.

Lucy smiled and gave Virgo a nod. "Princess," the maid said, "Would you like me to pack everything in boxes for you?"

Slightly shocked that she didn't think of it earlier, Lucy smiled and said, "That would be great, Virgo. Come with me into the bathroom for a minute? I want to make sure I have everything I need." _Plus, it will give me a chance to talk to you._

As Lucy made her way into the bathroom with Virgo, Bickslow stood up and started running his fingers along the spines of the books on her shelves. _There's a little bit of everything here. Lot of romance though…_ He smirked as he thought about the blush she must have had while reading those books. Then, he realized just how much she could have learned from them, and his eyes widened. _Is that why she wanted to tie me up? She read about it?_ A small thrill ran through him as he remembered how she had tortured him. He never knew that submitting to her whims like that could be so exhilarating, but he was glad he had given it a chance.

Once they were in the bathroom, Lucy turned to look at Virgo. "I need your help…"

Several minutes later, the two women came out of the bathroom. Lucy had a small blush on her cheeks and Virgo still held the same blank expression. To anyone paying close enough attention, they would have seen mischief and surprise in her eyes, but no one except Leo knew that was the only place that she could never truly hide her emotions. _Well,_ Virgo thought, _I am glad to be of service to my Princess. Even if her request was unexpected._ She watched happily as Lucy sat back down on the platform made by Bickslow's totems, and bowed lowly as she watched them leave for the guild.

As soon as the door to Lucy's apartment closed, there was a brilliant flash of golden light, and then Leo appeared. He pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, and huffed indignantly at Virgo. "I can't believe you agreed to that…"

Virgo looked at him, and cocked her head to the side. "I have no idea what you're talking about, big brother."

"Don't play dumb, Virgo… I know what she asked you to do."

Virgo let a small smile briefly grace her features, still holding most of it in her eyes. "I am glad to be of such special service to our Princess. You would do the same if she asked it of you."

Leo sighed, his eye twitching in irritation. "I would. But, I wouldn't enjoy it nearly as much as you are."

"There's nothing wrong with it, Leo," she said softly. His words had hurt, and she wasn't sure if he knew it. Virgo lowered her eyes to the floor, feeling ashamed of how her big brother viewed their Princess' request.

Noticing her change in demeanor, Leo could have smacked himself. "Little sister, you know that's not what I meant," he said walking quickly over to her. He pulled her into a soft hug and ran his hands soothingly over her back. "I just don't like that _she's _asking about it."

"But…" she paused. "It's something I can help with. And, if it makes her happy, then why shouldn't we support her?"

He sighed. Virgo was right, and he hated it. He absolutely hated that Lucy was with Bickslow, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do. It was her destiny to be with the guy, and he had even helped Bickslow in the beginning. He could tell that the guy had some serious issues from his past. Leo had watched from the Spirit World as they had talked briefly about it. Once he realized how personal it was, and that Lucy was in no danger—aside from being naked with Bickslow—he occupied himself elsewhere. "You're right. I hate it, but you're right."

Virgo brought her shackled hand to run along Leo's cheek, and smiled when he leaned into her touch. "Would you like to help me here or are you meeting with Aries soon?" she asked with a devious smirk.

Leo chuckled and shook his head, "No, I have to go see Aries." He pressed a soft kiss to Virgo's forehead and stepped away. Before he opened his gate, he looked at her and smiled. "Virgo?"

"Yes, big brother?" she answered softly.

"I think that our Princess asking for your help is great. I might not like the reason behind it, but if anyone could help her, it's you." When he saw Virgo's mouth lift into a smile, he whispered, "Love you, little sister." Then, he was gone.

~~..~~

As they made their way to the guild, Bickslow couldn't help but laugh while watching Lucy and his babies. They had heard what she said about walking along the edge of the canal, so they decided to keep her routine as normal as possible. Lucy smiled and waved to the men that rowed by on their boat.

"Be caref—" the men in the boat shouted, stopping when they saw she was floating over the ledge instead of balancing.

"No need to worry today!" she shouted back. She laughed as the babies flew her higher into the air. She knew they wouldn't drop her. "This is so much fun, babies!" she shouted, her hands flying into the air as they shot up into the sky, and a squeal of delight piercing the air around her.

He loved every minute of it. Just when Bickslow thought he was getting used to Lucy accepting him and his magic, she would surprise him again. The amount of joy she showed from just flying up a little ways into the air was breathtaking. They finally came to the guild, and he opened the doors slowly, following her inside.

There was hardly anyone there. Mira stood behind the counter, polishing a glass that was already sparkling, and a couple people were nursing cups of coffee in random spots around the hall. Lucy glanced off to a dark corner and saw a large book propped up on the table with a small puff of blue hair peeking out from behind it. Looking just past that, she saw a small glint of metal. _Levy and Gajeel,_ she thought happily, _They're strangely cute together._

Bickslow came up behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeaked, and then melted into his chest, sighing happily. He kissed her cheek softly, then whispered, "Go see Levy. I'll get us some food."

Lucy looked over her shoulder at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Do I get to try walking for a bit?"

Bickslow frowned, but then figured out how they could compromise. "I'd rather you didn't, in case your leg gives out…" he started. Before Lucy could protest, he said, "_But,_ if you let my babies go with you just in case, then I don't see why you can't at least walk over to their table."

Lucy smiled gently. _At least he's trying to let me do it,_ she thought. "Okay, I can live with that." She let him help her slide from the babies, and turned to look at the five floating totems. "Besides, I'd love to have your babies—"

"GIHIHI!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone's attention was drawn to the bar as Mira dropped the glass in her hand and fell to the ground, hearts in her eyes.

Lucy's head dropped as she finished, "… with me…" She blushed as Bickslow gently lifted her head, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I've gotta work on my wording, huh?" she said, wincing with embarrassment.

Bickslow's eyes flashed a brilliant green, and he only smiled at her. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he said, "One day." He pressed a swift kiss to her burning cheek and then ran over to the bar to help Mira stand up.

Lucy stood wide-eyed. _One day._ He had used the same words she had the night before. _So, he'd marry me and we could have a family?_ She didn't know how she felt about it all. She was ecstatic at the thought of having a family of her own, but it was too soon for all of that, wasn't it? _Oh, give it up already!_, she scolded herself. She smiled as she realized that she was being ridiculous about the whole time-frame thing, and resolved to just go with the flow from that point onward. Looking over at the totems again, she beamed and said, "Alright, babies. Let's get going."

"Whee! Get going!" they shouted as they hovered around her protectively.

Lucy slowly made her way through the hall, aware of the stares she was getting from the few people there.

"Shrimp," Gajeel whispered as Bunny Girl got closer.

Nothing.

"Shrimp, Bunny's here."

Nothing.

He grabbed the book and slammed it closed just as the blonde reached the table. Luckily, his mate's wrath was avoided only by her friend shouting out a greeting to the smaller woman.

"LUCY! You're here! And… walking?" Levy shouted happily.

Lucy shook her head. "Not really." Sitting down, she explained what had happened with her healing speeding up and how she was trying to move around a little bit. After she had finished, Bickslow came to the table with their food. She smiled at him as they started eating.

As soon as he had finished with his breakfast, Bickslow picked up Lucy's scarred leg and started massaging it. One of the things that Porlyusica had said was that keeping the muscles free of unnecessary tension would help, so that's what he was doing. Lucy had been walking quite a bit for someone that should still have been bed-ridden for another month.

Lucy's head leaned back, and she smiled while chewing her food. "That's amazing," she whispered. She didn't see Bickslow's or Gajeel's lecherous smirks. Instead, when Bickslow found a tender spot and immediately soothed it, she said, "Oh wow, you've got magic fingers…"

Gajeel choked on the metal he was eating. "What the fuck, Bunny?!"

Lucy's eyes shot open, and the blush came back to her cheeks, ten times worse than before. "I-I… I mean…" She dropped her head in defeat.

"Really, now?" Bickslow asked, enjoying how much she was getting embarrassed today.

Picking her head back up, still blushing like crazy, Lucy shrugged. "Yeah," she smirked as she watched Gajeel take another bite of some scrapmetal before she said, "But your tongue is better."

He choked again. "GODDAMNIT WOMAN! I'm trying to eat he— OW! SHRIMP!"

Lucy and Bickslow laughed as they watched the small blunette beat her mate with a heavy book. She was blushing like crazy right along with Lucy, but still found it in her to teach him a lesson.

After Gajeel had been thoroughly disciplined, she turned to Lucy and smiled sweetly. "Good to hear he's taking care of you, Lu."

Their laughter died as they gaped at her. Gajeel instantly started laughing until Levy smacked him with her book again.

"Shrimp," he whined finally, not caring who was around, "Don't hit me with your book… Think of how upset you'll be when you break it over my head…"

Levy gasped, "You're right," she looked lovingly at him, then quickly at the book. "I'd hate to ruin a perfectly good book…"

"That's cold, Shrimp."

Lucy and Bickslow snickered at the loving couple in front of them. After about an hour, Bickslow stood up and kissed his girlfriend, saying, "Time for me to get going. I'll be back by lunch, alright?"

Lucy smiled softly and nodded. _I'll miss you…_ she thought. One last kiss and then he was out the door, his babies in tow.

Levy lifted her gaze from the manuscript that Lucy had just given her and said, "So, how did you get him to stop wearing all of that stuff?"

Lucy's head cocked to the side, confusion written on her face. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything…"

Levy smiled and placed her hand on Lucy's. "Well, that's two days in a row that he's been wearing normal clothes, and no mask. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you, Lu."

Lucy thought back to the day before, and finally realized that Levy was right. "Well, I don't know. Now that I think about it, he wasn't wearing it when I got hurt…" Finally, she shrugged. "Oh well, I'd rather he wasn't wearing it anyway. I love being able to see his eyes."

~~..~~

Bickslow had finished almost all of his errands already. He had even gone grocery shopping and taken the food back to his place. Virgo had been there and forced him to leave, saying she would be more than happy to put everything away. _Let's see,_ he thought as he went through his mental checklist. _More wood? Check. Groceries? Check. Oh yeah…_ he smiled as he remembered what he had wanted to get. Rushing off to the last two stops, he hoped he had enough time to get everything done before lunch.

Stepping into the small magic shop, he smiled as he saw the little woman behind the counter. She was a sweetheart, and never had a problem with him coming in to browse. She had sold him his first helmet when he joined Fairy Tail.

"Hey, Ms. Yama," he said as he got to the counter.

She looked up and seemed surprised to see Bickslow without his helmet. "Bickslow, my dear, where is your helmet?" she asked, slightly concerned.

He chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it got crushed on a mission."

"Would you like me to order you a new one?" she said, smiling.

"NO!" He cleared his throat at her surprise. "Sorry. No thanks. I'm fine without it now."

She smiled knowingly, "A girl?"

_How does she do that?_ "Yeah, she's great."

"Oh, my dear boy. I'm so happy. Tell me, what's her name?"

Bickslow blushed. "Lucy."

A devious glint shone in her eyes. "How did you meet?"

"She's… In my guild." He looked up expecting a look of disapproval from the older woman. He was pretty sure that she knew who Lucy was—how could she not?—and figured that she wouldn't like him being near the blonde beauty.

"Oh, you mean the pretty blonde that comes in every week? Pink guild mark on her hand?" she smiled happily.

He chuckled again, her smile setting him at ease. "Yeah, Ms. Yama. That's my girl."

"See? I knew that boy wasn't the one for her," she said after a small pause.

Bickslow's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Lucy told me about a week ago about it. I gave her something to give her the courage to tell him how she felt…"

_She told this lady? And then got a potion to tell Natsu…_ That was the day she got hurt. He knew that she didn't love the flameboy, knew it with every fiber of his being. "You gave her a potion?"

"Oh, no… That's just silly!" she said, smiling fully. "I sent her a glittery bath gel. Sometimes all a girl needs as encouragement is a refreshing bath. Puts a pep in her step."

"That's…" He didn't know what to say.

"But, she's with you now," she said as she cocked her head to the side. She seemed to have all of the answers.

"Yeah. She found out he was mated, and was upset. She ended up by my house and got hurt pretty badly. We just kinda…"

"Fell in love?"

"How—"

She chuckled sweetly and said, "You know, there are only so many golden souls in this world, my dear boy." As he continued to stare, she said softly, "In time, you'll learn how to hide it from people."

Bickslow stared in awe as Ms. Yama's chest started to glow a brilliant gold color. "You're… But… How did you know?"

The older woman covered her soul once more, making it appear to be a normal green color to the Seith mage in front of her. "You know as well as I do that there's only one way to see souls, dear." She placed her hand gently on his, and smiled when he looked down—not having realized that he was grasping the counter. "I'm glad you've found her."

Bickslow looked back up at the older woman and smiled. "Thank you…"

"So, now that you've learned of my little secret," she chuckled lightly, "What can I do for you?"

Bickslow blushed a deep shade of red. "I want to get her something special…"

"I know just the thing, dear." The old woman slowly got up and walked to the back room. After a few minutes, she came back with a small velvet box and handed it to Bickslow.

He looked at her skeptically, then opened the box. It was perfect. He had no idea how this woman did it, but she found the perfect gift. "I'll take it. How much?"

She smiled at him softly. "It's free, dear." Before he could say anything to the contrary, she said, "It's made for you and her. Specifically for one of our kind that finds their soulmate. I couldn't possibly charge you for it."

Bickslow rushed around the counter and wrapped the small woman in a hug. "Thank you… Thank you, so much!" She patted his back until he let her go. As he walked around the counter again, he saw a small silver glint of light that seemed familiar.

Ms. Yama looked down and saw what Bickslow was looking at. Another smile crept across her face. "You're a very perceptive young man. I was planning on sending her a letter to let her know that I got a key yesterday."

~~..~~

Lucy had enjoyed every minute of her time at the guild. Though, she had missed Bickslow as soon as he disappeared out the front doors, she had made the best of it. Team Natsu had come in and she had left Levy and Gajeel (with Erza's help) to sit with her friends. They had chatted and she watched with the girls as Natsu and Gray got into a fight over—well, who knows what it was about. Erza was in the middle of breaking up the fight when Lucy felt a familiar presence. Her eyes shot to the guildhall's entrance and she beamed when she saw Bickslow walking inside.

"LUCY! LUCY!" the babies shouted as they shot towards her.

She laughed and greeted them, running her fingers across the tops of each one. Her gaze travelled back to the man walking happily towards her. "Hey, you," she said as soon as he sat down by her.

He beamed at her, and noticed how she seemed to relax the closer he got. "Hey." He went to give her a quick kiss, but Lucy pulled him closer to her and deepened it instantly. He moaned softly as her tongue flicked across his lower lip, and she took that opportunity to delve into his waiting mouth. _She must have really missed me,_ he thought; his sense of male pride swelling at how she was greeting him. When they separated, breathless and hungry for more, he watched her blush as the catcalls and hollers from their guildmates filtered back into his hearing. "Miss me?" he whispered, his thumb lightly tracing her now swollen lips.

"Of course not!" she said playfully. When Bickslow pouted, Lucy laughed and lightly nudged him with her shoulder. "Silly, how could I not?"

It was Bickslow's turn to blush. He lowered his gaze from hers and then remembered what he had gotten for her. Excitement built in him as he looked at her again. "I got you something," he said, beaming at the beautiful blonde.

"Y-You didn't have to get me anything…" Lucy said, slightly shocked.

"Too late," he whispered. "First, here's something from Ms. Yama."

Lucy was surprised yet again when Bickslow said the old shopkeeper's name. He handed her a small wooden box, and when she opened it she gasped. A silver key? She raised a shaky hand to trace the symbol on the handle. There was a picture of a small fox with some sort of bird in its mouth. "It's… beautiful…" Lucy couldn't help but stare at the key, her eyes wide and a smile plastered on her face. _I think I remember mom telling me about you,_ she thought. Lucy looked up at Bickslow's blushing face and tackled him to the floor in a hug.

More cheers of "Get some, Bickslow!" and "GO LUCY!" could be heard from their rowdy guildmates, causing the couple to blush more. Bickslow didn't know what to do, so he just held Lucy on top of him while she peppered him with kisses. When she had finally calmed down, he said, "So… you like it then?"

She smacked his arm playfully, "Of course I do! My getting a new key is the emotional equivalent of you finding another soul!" she shouted happily. "You've just given me a new friend." Lucy looked lovingly down at the key still clutched in her hand.

"Should I give you your real present now, or do you want it later?" he asked her bashfully, averting his eyes as the reality of giving her a key sunk in. _They mean so much to her… I never realized how alike we are when it comes to that…_ He didn't even think about the fact that they were still laying on the floor of the guild with everyone watching.

Lucy looked back at him, placing the key on her ring to join the others. _I'll make a contract with you later today, I promise._ "What do you mean _real_ present? You've already given me something," she said cautiously.

Bickslow shook his head and smiled softly. "No, that was Ms. Yama's gift to you. She says congratulations."

"Congratulations on what?" Lucy asked, her head tilting to one side.

"Us," he whispered. _I swear, if my face heats up any more, that shit's gonna melt off,_ he thought as he felt his blush deepen.

Lucy smiled sweetly at him. "Well, I'll have to make sure I thank her properly some time." She looked into his eyes for a moment before remembering what he had asked her. "So, I got a key from Ms. Yama, but you said _real_ present?"

Bickslow nodded happily. He couldn't help it. He was excited to give the gift to her, it was perfect. Everything she deserved.

Lucy smirked at him, then reality came crashing in when she heard Laxus scream out, "DAMNIT YOU GUYS! This has to stop!" She raised her head to the noise and saw him glaring at them from the front door. A few chuckles could be heard around the guild and she dropped her head to hide in Bickslow's chest.

Bickslow smacked himself in the face, then sat up with Lucy still in his lap.

"Later," she whispered. "When we get home." She kissed Bickslow softly when he nodded, and was filled with anticipation for the rest of the day on what the gift might be. After they ate lunch, Lucy asked Bickslow and the babies to come out to the training grounds with her while she contracted her newest spirit.

Bickslow stood slightly behind Lucy, ready to catch her at any second. He had always been curious to see what it was like when she got a new key, and now he had the chance. Her magic poured from her as she held the key in front of her, turning an invisible lock and shouting out an incantation. A bright light blinded him momentarily, then a red puff of smoke billowed from the ground. He stared in amazement as it turned from red to orange, then from smoke to fur. The orange fur spiraled around itself until he saw the end of it covered in a small splash of white. Finally, the fur stopped moving and fell in an elegant circle revealing a stunning woman with fox ears and little black gloves. She wore black leather pants and a black corset with orange piping that matched the fur of her tail. Her long reddish-orange hair flowed in loose waves until about mid-back.

"Hello, Master," the spirit purred seductively.

Lucy smiled. "Hello, Vulpecula. My name is Lucy. Please, don't call me master; I'd like for you to think of me as your friend, just as I think of all of my spirits," she said confidently.

"Then," the woman began, tilting her head sensuously to the side, "What should I call you?"

Lucy scratched her neck anxiously, and said, "Well, Lucy is fine… Most of my spirits call me Princess, though I'm still not sure why."

"You're _the_ Princess?" Vulpecula said as she saw the shining ring of keys on Lucy's hip. _So many Zodiacs, she has to be the one they all talk about_!

"Y-Yes? I guess so," Lucy replied, noticing how her new spirit's eyes bugged out when seeing her keys.

Vulpecula ran forward and hugged Lucy tightly, placing a kiss on each of her cheeks. "OH! This is perfect! I always hoped you'd find my key!" she shouted. "Almost every spirit does, you know…"

Lucy blushed. "Well, I'm glad my boyfriend found you then," she said gesturing toward Bickslow.

Vulpecula looked him up and down for a moment, then whispered to Lucy, "Princess, you're a lucky lady… He's hot as hell!"

Bickslow chuckled when he heard the spirit's words. _Well, I guess she likes me, that's a good sign._

Lucy giggled and whispered, "I know, right?"

Vulpecula finally released her and stepped back, returning her attention respectfully to Lucy.

Deciding it was time to get down to business, Lucy said, "So, what are your powers and when are you free?"

The fox smirked and said, "Well, I specialize in powers of seduction, more specifically on men. I'm also a decent scout if you need one, but I'm nowhere near as good as those dog-boys are." She giggled for a second before adding, "If you find them, then you should definitely let me see them. They owe me a date…" After laughing with Lucy for a minute, Vulpecula finished with, "I'm free any time you need me, except every other Friday."

Lucy nodded, remembering every bit of information she was given and then bid farewell to her newest spirit. _Of course, it's one of those Fridays that she's not free. At least she came to make the contract,_ she thought happily. She turned back to Bickslow and smiled. "So, what did you think?"

"I think… you have some of the most amazing magic," he said, smiling down at her and running his hands up her arms as he came closer. "I'm glad she approves of your choice of boyfriend." Bickslow stuck out his tongue playfully and wagged it around.

Lucy laughed at his antics and snuggled into his chest. She yawned and felt her eyes starting to get heavy. She didn't even hear his light chuckle or feel him pull her up into his arms.

"Baby," he said softly.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I must have dozed off for a minute," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Bickslow chuckled again and pushed her hair behind her ear. "You've been asleep for an hour. We're home."

Lucy fully opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the couch, her shoes and socks discarded. "Wow, I must have been pretty tired," she said softly.

Bickslow shrugged, "You're healing. Apparently, sleep speeds up healing. At least, that's what Levy said when I brought you back inside the hall."

Lucy leaned up to kiss Bickslow softly, then smiled. "Hmm, well I do remember someone saying that I had a present. And there was something about getting it when we got home," she said coyly.

Bickslow smiled brightly, almost having forgotten that he'd gotten her something so perfect. He stood up quickly, ran over to the—now cleaned, thanks to Virgo—desk in the corner and picked up a small velvet box. Bickslow came back, still beaming, and kneeled down next to Lucy. "Okay, before I give you this, I want you to know that I love you," he said happily.

Lucy smiled and kissed him again, then said, "I do know that. I love you too, silly!"

Bickslow was so nervous. He knew that she would love it—well, he sure hoped she did. He took a deep breath, then handed her the closed box.

Lucy looked nervously at Bickslow, then at the box. It was just bigger than the palm of her hand, the outside covered in a golden velvet color. She opened the box and stared.

* * *

**MWAHAHA! So, what do you think is in the box? Something made for a soulmate… Hmm, I wonder what it is! Alright, so how was this chapter? Love it, hate it, couldn't care less? Let me know! REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW! Because you're all wonderful.**

_On a side note: I am aware that there is at least one other story out there somewhere that has Vulpecula as a seductress spirit. She won't be nearly as powerful as the story that I've read, but I really loved the idea of Lucy having a spirit with that kind of power—mainly because being a temptress never seems to work for Lucy lol._


	16. Dancing Lots of Dancing

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Happy belated birthday to InsaneMudkip! (Sorry I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger lol).  
Still don't own Fairy Tail. You know what? If anyone questions it after 15 chapters of me saying it, then they're insane. Blanket disclaimer for the rest of this story!**

_Side note: There are two songs present later in the chapter. I'll put a link in the text for you to follow if you're interested on listening to them while reading those sections—they really help set the scene, so I suggest listening to them while reading._

_Lucy looked nervously at Bickslow, then at the box. It was just bigger than the palm of her hand, the outside covered in a golden velvet color. She opened the box and stared._

"Bickslow, its…" She just stared at it, in pure amazement. It was a small golden bracelet with charms on it. There were little silver stars adorned with diamonds, and wooden tiki faces with rubies for the eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked, now nervous. Her reaction to the key was to tackle him and kiss him with excitement. With this gift, the one that he thought would make her happier, she just stared at it. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. _She looks scared._

"I…" Lucy looked up at her boyfriend. Her soulmate. She saw that his face had scrunched up with worry. She smiled softly at him and placed a shaky hand on his cheek. "You didn't have to get me anything, you know," she said softly.

Bickslow blushed and looked away, running his hand through his hair. "Well, I thought you'd like it, and wanted to surprise you," he whispered.

Leaning her head down so she could catch his gaze, Lucy smiled again—brighter this time—and said, "I love it."

"Y-you do?" he stuttered, clearly shocked by how calm she was.

She nodded gently and handed it to him, also proffering her wrist so he could put it on her. Her smile never left her face as she watched his dexterity at putting the dainty piece of jewelry on her wrist. Once it was done, Lucy leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you, baby. It's beautiful."

Bickslow blushed again, pulling her closer to him and nuzzling her neck. He never realized just how much it could mean to him that she would accept a gift like this. "Anything for you."

It was Lucy's turn to blush. She looked down at her wrist while her arms were still wrapped around Bickslow's shoulders and marveled at how the jewels caught the light and reflected it back. It made them look alive. Taking a closer look at the small tiki faces, she laughed. "Where did you get this, anyway?"

"Ms. Yama's store. I went in to just look around for a minute, hoping I'd find something you'd like, and when I told her about us… She gave me the bracelet."

"Oh," Lucy said, slightly shocked at where it had come from. "So, you didn't make it?"

Bickslow laughed softly, "No, I'm not that good. Why?"

Lucy pulled away and showed him the little faces. There were five tikis, each with jeweled eyes, and each with a different expression on their faces. "Because the little tikis look just like your babies, see?"

The babies in question floated over and hovered around Lucy's wrist.

Bickslow's eyes widened and he pulled her wrist closer to him to inspect it. She was right. In the center was Papa, then Popo and Pupu were on his left, and Pepe and Pipi were on his right. He smiled up at Lucy as he realized what Ms. Yama had meant. "She said it was made specifically for us—well, for soulmates."

"Lucy! Lucy!" they shouted happily, clearly pleased that they were represented on her bracelet.

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "How does she know about that?"

Bickslow laughed and told her about what Ms. Yama had shown him. As he finished, he slowly raised his hand to her jaw and shut it, breaking her free from her shock. "She said it does something else, but that we wouldn't know what it was until the time came."

Lucy sighed, "She's so cryptic sometimes. There was one time, she sent me a package and…" Lucy shut her mouth instantly. She had never told anyone about the package Ms. Yama had sent her to give her the courage to tell Natsu how she felt.

"Lucy," Bickslow said softly, "She told me about that package you got." He kept the smile on his face to make sure she didn't think he was upset about it.

"Sh-She did?" Lucy groaned and put her head in her hands. "You must think I'm ridiculous…"

Bickslow pulled her head back up and chuckled lightly. "No, I would have done the same thing if it had given me the courage to tell you how I felt… Except, I don't think it would have worked."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not much for glitter and bath gel," he said with a shrug. At Lucy's continued confusion, he elaborated. "There wasn't anything special in it. It was just bath gel, something new for you. It would put a pep in your step… at least, that's what she told me."

"You're kidding," Lucy whispered. Thinking back to the note and directions that came with it, she mentally face-palmed. There had been no indication that it was a potion of any sort. She had assumed it was because Ms. Yama had told her that it would give her courage. "Well, at least you can be assured that the way I acted with you is how I really felt, and not the effects of a potion…"

"Did you think it was?" he asked her softly.

Lucy's head shot up, a smile on her face. "Actually, after what happened with Natsu and Lisanna, I completely forgot about it. I didn't even remember it until just now!"

**Song 1: /watch?v=C21G2OkHEYo**

Bickslow smiled at her again, completely reassured by her words. He quickly stood up and walked over to the stereo. After choosing the perfect song for the moment, he brought Lucy slowly to her feet and they started to sway. His hand glided gently across her back, and he smiled at the shivers that ran down her spine.

Lucy laid her head on Bickslow's chest, and said, "I haven't heard this song in forever. It's one of my favorites." _Annie's Song,_ she thought, _Mom said that Dad had sung this to her the night they got married._

"Mine too," he whispered as he spun her in a circle.

Lucy laughed as he pulled her back in. _She said it was the sweetest thing he had ever done. It made her feel completely loved and cared for. The perfect night,_ she thought happily.

"Come let me love you, let me give my life to you," Bickslow sung softly into her hair. He continued to sing sweetly to her has they swayed back and forth.

Lucy sighed happily as she heard him sing to her_._ As she really listened to the lyrics, she blushed. _Is this his way of saying he always wants to be with me?_

"Let me lay down beside you. Let me always be with you."

Deciding not to worry about it, she snuggled closer while he sang. _I love you with all of my heart, Bickslow._

_She means the world to me,_ he thought as he held her against him. As the music swelled and the background singers came in, he lifted her into the air and smiled softly at her. _I'd do anything for her._

Lucy smiled widely and looked into Bickslow's eyes. She saw nothing but love in those beautiful green eyes of his. She giggled as he twirled her beneath his arm. _Who knew he would be such a great dancer?_

"Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean. You fill up my senses. Come fill me again…" The song was coming to an end. As the last notes rung out, Bickslow slowly dipped Lucy low and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, nowhere near as demanding as they usually were, but he felt the corners of her mouth curl up into a gentle smile. _I love you, Lucy._

As the song ended, Lucy looked up dreamily and smiled as he pulled her back up. "You have an amazing voice," she whispered.

Bickslow leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. "No one's ever told me that before," he whispered and brushed his nose softly against hers.

"Has anyone ever heard you sing before?" she asked skeptically.

Bickslow pulled his head back with a smirk, then shook his head.

She laughed lightly and said, "Well, that would be why. But," she kissed his chin, "I'm glad I'm the first person to tell you."

They continued dancing until Bickslow finally pulled away with a smile. "It's time we eat some dinner."

Lucy beamed at him. "What would you like?"

He chuckled before saying, "I should ask you the same thing, since I'm the one that will be cooking." After seeing her pout, and remembering that she had told him how much she enjoyed cooking, he said, "How about we cook together then?"

**Song 2: /watch?v=nfWlot6h_JM**

"That sounds perfect!" she shouted happily. Lucy shooed him into the kitchen as she limped over to the stereo to change the music. She loved soft and slow music, especially when it came to dancing with Bickslow, but while she cooked she needed something fast and happy. She preferred to call it "bouncy music," because that's what it made her do. Once she found the perfect station, she made her way slowly to the kitchen. Her limp was already getting better, but it was still a little painful to move around, and she didn't want to push herself too hard. _We'll need to start on my physical therapy tomorrow,_ she thought sourly. Lucy hated the idea of going through it, but knew it was necessary for her to walk or even take missions. She let her sour mood disappear as she was filled with the music from the stereo. _Hope you like Taylor Swift, Bix…_ She silently chuckled to herself.

Bickslow laughed at Lucy's choice of music. _Taylor Swift?! This should be interesting…_ When she danced into the room, he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. He did everything in his power to not pounce on her right then as he watched her bounce around to the beat of the song. Her mouth was pushed into a little pout as she moved around the kitchen, and she didn't even seem to realize he was there. As the music slowed, so did Lucy. She kept her movements perfectly in time with the music, even pantomiming some parts.

Lucy had no clue where anything was in his kitchen, so she just danced around and checked each drawer and cupboard. She bobbed her head, swung her hair in circles, and even did a weird little pointing dance that Mira had started doing at the bar one night. _That's where I would put the cups too,_ she thought happily. She spun around on her good foot as she moved past him to go to the pantry. Every time the words "shake shake shake" were sung, she would sway her hips as exaggeratedly as possible—just as she had done countless times with Levy during sleepovers. Finally, she realized that Bickslow hadn't moved since she walked in. After grabbing the rice, she turned around to see him smiling at her. "What?" she said with a smirk, her hips never stopping.

"You're adorable," he said happily. He had never seen her like _this_ before. He'd watched her dance at parties at the guild, but apparently this was her completely comfortable kind of dancing. _What the hell was that pointing thing?,_ he asked himself, suppressing a chuckle.

Lucy looked at him for a second, then smirked when she realized what part of the song was coming up. She smirked as she started to sing along, leaning forward and calling him to her with a finger. "And to the fella over there with the hella good hair, won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake." She swirled her hips temptingly and made sure he could see down her shirt.

Bickslow's jaw dropped, then a devious smile spread across his face. He closed the gap between him and Lucy quickly, attempting to press her against the door. His jaw dropped again as she continued to sing her heart out and dodged past him. _What the hell?, _he asked himself. She was dancing around on a single foot, with her injured side barely touching the floor, save her toes. She had moved around him, even though she could hardly walk.

Lucy turned around and winked at him. Bickslow was very well known for being agile and flexible. She remembered Gray telling her about how he had been caught in one of Freed's traps during Fantasia. Bickslow had avoided it by jumping up and propping himself up on the walls of the alley in a split. Quickly, she turned to him, excitement in her eyes, "Baby!"

"What?!" Bickslow asked quickly looking around, and then checking to see if she was hurt.

"Would you teach me how to do that?!"

"Do what? Pin someone to a door? I don't think I'm the best person for that job," he said playfully.

"No, balancing in an alley like you did against Gray!" She squealed and spun in a circle. "That would be so useful during missions!"

Bickslow's jaw dropped again. _How does she even know about that?_ "So, you want me to train you? In… acrobatics?"

Lucy nodded fervently. "Yes!" She skipped over to Bickslow and gave him her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please please please?"

Bickslow smiled down at her and kissed her nose. "Of course."

She jumped up and down in excitement, then stopped and stared at him sternly for a moment. "How do you even know how to do that stuff?"

Bickslow kept smiling and said, "My magic is best at long distances. I had to figure out a way to get as far away from people as quickly as possible, while also making sure they didn't know where I went. Why do you think I was standing on that steeple when you and I fought?"

Lucy thought for a second, then nodded. "You're right. That makes sense," she said with a huge smile again. "I'm glad you'll teach me." Bickslow smiled before she playfully pouted at him. She smirked internally when his smiled faded just a little bit.

"What's the matter?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You cheated, you know…" At Bickslow's confused expression, she sighed and said, "You fought me when you were standing _on top_ of a damn TOY STORE!" she shouted, a smile still stretched across her face. "How is that even fair?!"

Bickslow's jaw dropped, and he shielded himself as she playfully smacked him until he collapsed on the ground laughing. "I'm sorry! HAHA!"

"You can't apologize and laugh at the same time. CHEATER!" she continued shouting, a smile plastered to her face.

Bickslow saw his opportunity, and grabbed both of Lucy's wrists. He quickly turned and pinned her beneath him, his legs straddling hers and keeping her in place. He let his tongue loll out of his mouth at the sight of her panting and smiling at him.

"See? So not fair," she smirked, then made the same gesture with her own tongue.

"I know," he said quietly, "But, you Lucy Kicked the shit outta me at the S-Class trials, so that makes up for my 'cheating' during Fantasia, right?"

Lucy thought for a minute, "Maybe…"

Bickslow sighed, thinking about Fantasia again had sucked his good mood right out of him. "Did I ever really tell you I was sorry?" His grip loosened on Lucy's wrists and he sat back, still straddling her waist.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, "Sorry for what?" She moved her hands down to massage his thighs, loving how hard the muscles were.

He sighed again, ran a hand through his hair, then said, "Fighting you back then."

"I forgave you a long time ago, along with Freed, Evergreen, and Laxus. There's no need to apologize to me, baby."

"Is it sad that I'm kinda glad I did fight against you?" he asked, wincing in embarrassment.

She smiled, an idea forming in her head of why he would have been happy about it. "Why is that?"

Bickslow blushed, then whispered, "Because that was when I noticed you. Saw how amazing you are. And that you didn't hide behind your spirits like every other Celestial Wizard I've met." Feeling as if he should try and make light of the situation, he smirked and said, "Plus, if anyone is gonna beat my ass, I'd rather she's in a hot cheerleader costume."

Lucy laughed. "That's very sweet… Well, mostly."

Bickslow leaned down and gave her a swift peck on the cheek. Then, he stood up and pulled her along with him. "So, dinner?"

Lucy smiled and nodded, picking up the previously discarded rice and getting to work.

After they had finished eating and washing the dishes together, Lucy ran her hands along Bickslow's shoulders and said, "How about you go do some woodworking stuff? I'm gonna read for a little bit."

He turned and pulled her into himself and kissed her head. "Sounds good. Come get me when you're done? I usually lose track of time while I'm working in there." After she nodded, he walked off and got right to work. _Who knew she would offer to let me work on this…_

Once the door was closed, Lucy quietly summoned Virgo and smiled as the maid appeared. "Okay, Virgo. You ready?"

~~..~~

Lucy sat quietly in the bedroom, ready to have Virgo go and get Bickslow. Her plan was perfect. She looked around the bedroom once more and smiled. _He's gonna freak,_ she thought. With a quick nod, Virgo left the room.

Bickslow was working on his little side project when he heard the door open. No one walked in, so he turned around and was surprised to see Virgo in the doorway. "Hey, everything alright?"

"Yes," she said in her normal monotone voice. Virgo could feel the excitement of her Princess' plan coursing through her. _I'm so happy she asked for my assistance._ "Princess has asked that I inform you: she would like for you to meet her in the bedroom. She has something she wishes to discuss with you." With her message finished, she closed her gate and went back to the Spirit World. She saw the worry in Bickslow's eyes, but had refused to ease it. He would just have to find out for himself.

_Shit, is she mad at me? _He couldn't help but worry. The maid had given him her message and vanished. There was no reassurance whatsoever from her. Then again, her face never left its neutral position—she was a lot like Freed in that aspect. Slowly getting up, Bickslow brushed the wood fragments from his pants and slowly walked to the door. He made his way down the hall and saw the bedroom door was closed. _She's gotta be mad, otherwise she wouldn't have had Virgo give me a message…_

Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest. _What if he doesn't like it?_ She ran through her plan again and again, then as she heard the door begin to open, she took a steadying breath. _Here he comes._

Bickslow took a deep breath and turned the knob. He heard a music playing as the door opened, though he couldn't place where it was coming from. He kept his eyes on the carpeted floor as the door opened all the way. His brow furrowed when he saw a mesmerizing flickering of light dancing across the dark carpet, and slowly raised his gaze. He gasped and felt his member twitch excitedly when he saw her. Lucy sat on his bed, wearing a red corset that barely held her ample chest and a matching lace thong. Her beautiful creamy legs were covered in fishnet stockings, and black stiletto heels were strapped on her feet. Her golden hair framed her face, slightly mussed. The thing that caught him off guard more than anything else was that she was tied to the bed. Black leather cuffs were strapped around her slender wrists, and strapped to the headboard at a closer interval than his had been. "Lucy…"

_Come closer…_ her eyes beckoned.

Bickslow slowly moved into the room, barely registering that the flickering of light was coming from candles placed on the dresser and nightstands. _What the…_

Lucy bit her bottom lip, and looked at him through her lashes. Based on his reaction, he was _very_ excited by what he found. She was freaking out on the inside, but had gotten a good peptalk from Virgo before this had all started.

His member twitched again. "What are you…"

She pulled slightly on the cuffs, glad that Virgo had given them to her after hearing about what had happened to Bickslow. "Come here, baby… I need you," she rasped, a slight moan creeping up her throat.

Bickslow finally made it to the bed, still completely surprised by what he had found. He crawled toward her slowly, smirking as her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes flashed a slight gold as he licked his lips. "So, what's all this, baby?" he asked huskily, tracing his fingers lightly up her thigh.

Lucy shuddered at his touch. "A present," she whispered, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed at him.

Bickslow looked up and down her body. "Do I get to unwrap it?" He licked his lips again.

Lucy moaned as his hands slid up her torso, making the briefest contact with the tops of her breasts before continuing to her neck. "You get to do…" she said huskily, "Whatever you want with me."

Bickslow groaned and slammed his lips onto hers. He pushed himself between her legs and ground himself roughly against her core, pushing harder as her moans increased. He forced his tongue into her waiting mouth and instantly dominated the kiss, his tongue gliding against hers in a fierce battle. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and flicked his own across it quickly. When he pulled back from her, they were both panting, eyes already glowing green against gold.

Lucy rubbed herself wantonly against Bickslow's hardening length, enjoying every bit of friction she could before he began his torture on her. When she felt his hands slide up to her hands, she smiled at him.

"They won't hurt you, right?"

Lucy shook her head, leaning forward and barely catching his earlobe between her teeth. She pulled him closer to her, then whispered, "Virgo knows what she's doing. She helped me with this."

Bickslow chuckled and pulled back to see a slight blush on Lucy's cheeks. "Well, she's definitely my favorite spirit now." He sat up on his knees, pulling himself away from Lucy's touch. She whimpered and tried to rub her legs against him, but he pushed them together and sat on top of them. "Mm-mm. No moving, baby."

Lucy pouted at him, but was also shocked by how exhilarating it was for him to control her like this.

Bickslow's gaze moved down her body, and he felt her shiver. A small whimper crept up her throat that made him smirk. As he looked at the corset she had on, his smirk deepened. _Oh, Virgo,_ he thought,_ You really know what you're doing…_ There was a zipper on the front of it—_Much easier to get it off while she's tied up._ Bickslow looked back up at Lucy and held her gaze as he leaned down. He pressed soft and reverent kisses to her chest, dipping his tongue briefly in her cleavage. When she writhed under him, he stopped. "No moving, baby. Otherwise I'll stop." He saw her bite her lip and then nod.

Bickslow smiled up at her submission. _I've never seen that look on his face,_ Lucy thought as heat pooled low in her belly. She shivered again as his breath danced across her skin, and gasped when he took the corset's zipper in between his teeth. Painfully slowly, he unzipped it. The relief she felt as it loosened only made her feel more wound up with anticipation. Her breath was caught in her throat when he stopped midway.

Bickslow's hands constantly travelled across her body, behind her knees, barely brushing over her sex, her hips, her breasts. He stopped unzipping her corset and raised his head to lick the newly bared skin. When her scent had fully filled his nose, he groaned again and forced the zipper the rest of the way down, tearing the corset away in the process. Lucy's breasts fell free and he immediately took one pert nipple into his mouth. She moaned and writhed again as his tongue flicked over it again and again. He smirked and let her go with a pop.

_Why did he stop?..._ Lucy whimpered and then realized that she had to stay still. _This is torture._

He saw the realization in her eyes, and as soon as she had stopped moving, his finger dipped between her legs and rubbed her slit through her panties. He felt her body tense up, trying not to move, as she moaned again. "Do you like that, baby?" he asked, his breath dancing across the wet skin of her nipple.

"Yes," she moaned loudly.

He closed his mouth over her again, his free hand moving to pinch and twist the other nipple as he continued his ministrations between her legs. When she was panting in short bursts, and only able to moan incoherent words between her pants, he smirked; then, he bit down on her just as she had done to him.

Lucy's eyes shot open as she felt a sharp pain where Bickslow's mouth was. While his teeth were clamped around her nipple, he still flicked his tongue quickly across it. No pained sound left her mouth, only a groan of pleasure. "Again," she rasped when he let it go. She was doing everything in her power to keep herself still, but was slowly starting to lose her control.

Bickslow felt the tension in her as he moved to her other breast. She was doing everything she could to do what he had told her, and as he rolled his tongue across her nipple, he felt her control slip. The small movement she made had caused her to go completely still, but he just groaned against her as he continued, shocking her with another bite. His fingers pressed more firmly to her core, and he felt the fabric slowly soak with her arousal. He pushed the fabric aside and quickly pushed one finger deep inside of her.

Lucy let out a keening cry as she felt Bickslow's finger push into her. She was sweating and started to move against him. _He didn't seem to notice the last time._ As her hips rolled, he withdrew from her and sat up to stare at her, with a stern expression on his face. Lucy blushed and whimpered at the loss of contact. She pulled on her restraints, wishing she could just tackle him and have her way with him. He slowly raised the soaked digit and dragged it across her lower lip. Lucy immediately moaned at the small contact, and lifted her head to suck it deep within her warm mouth. As she tasted herself on him, she rolled her hips as best she could and moaned again.

Bickslow's eyes widened when she took his finger into her mouth so quickly, and he felt his body twitch in response. Her tongue rolled across his finger, and he could only imagine her mouth somewhere else. He quickly pulled his finger from her mouth and pushed himself between her legs again. Her eyes were a bright gold as she looked longingly at him. Bickslow tore his shirt off and smirked as Lucy's hands twitched. His hands caressed her ribs, and slowly pulled her thong down, throwing it into the room somewhere.

"Bickslow…"

"Tell me what you want, baby," he rasped, his tongue darting across her sensitive nipples once more. When she didn't answer he bit her nipple harder than before.

Her back arched off of the bed, and before he could worry that he had been too rough, she moaned, "More…"

Bickslow dove in with renewed passion, making his way down to the patch of blonde curls above her sex. "Do you want to move, baby?"

Lucy nodded, her mind clouded with lust.

He blew gently across her glistening folds and parted her legs to make room for his shoulders. Letting his breath glance along her skin, he growled, "Tell me."

She nodded again and whispered, "Yes." The tension in her body was almost overwhelming. She couldn't tell what was from her building orgasm and what was from her trying to maintain her control. "Please, yes."

Bickslow chuckled darkly as his tongue slid up her core. As she shuddered, he whispered, "Well, then I'll give you a reason to move." His arms wrapped around her legs, his hands digging into her hips as he forced her core onto his mouth, pulling her further from the headboard until her arms were stretched almost to their limits. He didn't give her a chance to react to his words, but buried himself in her wonderful arousal.

Lucy writhed and bucked her hips against Bickslow's mouth. Her eyes rolled back and she groaned loudly as she felt his tongue piston in and out of her. He created wave after wave of pleasure in her, and she was finally able to feel just how close she was to her release. "Bickslow… Fuck!" Her head flew back as he moaned against her, throwing her over the edge. Her back arched again, and she felt him growl and force her back against his face. Stars filled her vision as her body continued to spasm.

Once her climax had squeezed around his tongue, his minimal control slipped. A growl had forced itself from him when she had pulled away slightly, and he forcefully pulled her back down to him, plunging his tongue deep within her. He moaned as he drank in every bit of her. Finally, as her body relaxed and she started to come back to herself, his hands released her hips and shot down to remove his constricting clothes. He couldn't even get them all the way off. As soon as his member was sprung free, he pounced and slammed into her.

Lucy's eyes shot open when Bickslow quickly filled her. One fluid motion was all it took, and she was tensing again, her body preparing for another climax.

Bickslow groaned as he felt her tighten around him. He set an intense pace, refusing to slow down—her moans turned to screams as he drove faster and faster into her. He slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her fiercely. _One day,_ a part of him whispered. _One day, she'll be yours completely._ He groaned as her walls fluttered around him. He was nowhere near his end, and was going to enjoy every second of her pleasure.

Lucy had no words anymore. His pace was driving her mad, and she was already on the brink of another orgasm. She whimpered, her legs quaking, heavy breaths the only thing she could manage. _So close,_ she thought.

_So close. _It was a faint whisper that echoed through his mind. Bickslow slid his arms under her legs and grabbed her, each hand firmly cupping a soft round globe of her ass, then lifted her up. He quickly pinned her to the headboard, her legs falling limply over his arms, and rammed into her harder than before.

The new angle instantly threw her over the edge. Lucy leaned forward and hardly registered that she had clamped her teeth on Bickslow's shoulder and screamed until she was hoarse.

Bickslow moaned as he felt her teeth sink into him, spurring him on as he finally started to climb towards his own end. He pressed himself tightly against her chest, and felt small sparks as their glistening skin rubbed against each other. "Lucy…" he groaned as she came back to herself.

Lucy's moans never stopped. She didn't think she could take another orgasm, yet Bickslow was still pounding into her. He seemed frantic, almost primal, as he moved against her. Every time she tried to tell him what she needed, it only came out as a garbled mess. _Harder,_ she thought. Her third orgasm building quicker than she had ever imagined.

_Harder. _It echoed through his mind, the voice vaguely familiar. His body immediately complied as he pulled almost completely out of her warmth and then slammed back in.

Lucy's head fell back as he continued, as if he had heard what she needed. "B…Bix…"

Bickslow growled as he heard her whisper his name. He felt his body tighten up in time with hers. He groaned and leaned down to her ear. "Cum with me, baby." One, two, three more thrusts and they both threw their heads back, screaming into the dimly lit room.

Lucy felt his hot liquid filling her, and her entire body collapsed. Her head fell to his shoulder and she was vaguely aware of tears dripping down her cheeks and onto his perfect skin. She knew her eyes were open, yet everything she saw was muted, almost black.

As Bickslow felt small rivulets of moisture running down his shoulder, he tensed. Lucy was panting, and completely limp against him. He quickly undid her restraints and pulled himself from her, causing her to whimper. She trembled against him, her small frame still wracked with tremors from her release. He laid her down gently and removed her shoes and fishnets along with his own clothes, tossing them onto the floor, then pulled her into his embrace.

When Lucy had finally regained some movement, she pressed soft kisses to every part of Bickslow that she could reach. His hand travelled up and down her bare back, leaving her shivering at his touch. She unconsciously mewled with each pass of his fingers on her skin.

Thinking maybe she was cold, her body clearly overstimulated, Bickslow pulled the blanket over them both. "It's okay, baby. I've got you," he whispered as she kissed him, her tears soaking his chest. They laid there for at least fifteen minutes before her tears and tremors stopped.

Lucy nuzzled against Bickslow's chest, and smiled as she was able to wrap her arm and leg around him.

"You alright, baby?" he whispered when he felt her smile.

Lucy's eyes lazily opened to look up at him, and she nodded slowly. _I love you, Bickslow…_

Bickslow's eyes widened when he heard the same faint whisper from before. Now that he wasn't preoccupied, he recognized the voice. It was the voice of the angel that was nestled in his arms. Although her lips hadn't moved, he heard her as if they had. _Lucy?_ He was beginning to question his sanity.

Lucy's brow furrowed. She lazily ran her hand up his body until her fingers touched his mouth. They traced his lips until he smiled and pressed a light kiss to them.

"We'll worry about that later," he said softly. "I love you, too." He gently pulled her hand from his lips and kissed the knuckles. Then, his curiosity got the better of him—he looked down at her wrists. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw that they were still flawless. _Virgo, you're a fucking godsend,_ he thought.

Lucy giggled and pressed one last kiss to Bickslow's chest. "Yeah, she is…" she whispered, her throat scratchy and sore from her earlier screams. She moved her arm to drape across his side once again, and lazily traced circles on his back. As Lucy's eyes got heavier, she snuggled even closer to Bickslow and sighed happily. "You know what, Bix?" she said softly.

"Hmm," he mumbled, his eyes slowly closing as sleep started to claim him as well.

Lucy yawned, then whispered, "I think I was wrong about what I said his morning…"

"What's that?" A sweet kiss to her forehead.

"I don't care when it is…"

"When what is, baby?" Bickslow's eyes opened slowly. He felt like she was trying to tell him something important, and had to focus on her words through his exhaustion.

"One day…" Lucy opened her eyes and smiled at him, having felt his tension.

"What about it?"

"If you asked me tomorrow, I'd say yes," she whispered, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Bickslow's mouth dropped open. "But, I thought you wanted to wait…"

Lucy shrugged. "I pulled my head out of my ass. There's no point in waiting when we both know we're destined to be together. Arbitrary time-frames just complicate things, so…"

He could only stare at her. _She just…_

Lucy smiled softly and pushed his mouth closed with her nose to his chin. "This is me officially telling you that you can ask me _any_ day you want. Whenever you're ready, I am too."

Bickslow's mouth went dry. _She did… she really did…_

Lucy giggled as she watched her soulmate try to process what she had just told him. Deciding to change things up a bit, she scooted a little further up and pushed his shoulders down. When he gave her a questioning look, she smiled and said, "Let me hold you tonight… Please?" She even threw in a small pout.

Bickslow caved. He kissed her swollen lips gently and then curled himself around her, with his head laying against her soft chest. He sighed as Lucy's arms wrapped around him and she started massaging his back.

Bickslow's breathing evened out quickly as he fell asleep curled up against her. Lucy smiled and brushed his hair away from his eyes. _Time-frames are just silly. We've done everything else how we wanted to, why not this too? He knows my answer, now it's just a matter of him asking me._ She looked down at the blue and black hair of the man in her arms. _I'll wait forever if I have to for that question…_ Lucy's eyes finally drooped and she fell asleep within minutes.

**So, how was it?**

**In case you didn't listen to the songs, the first one is **_**Annie's Song**_** by John Denver. The second is **_**Shake It Off**_** by Taylor Swift. It was so mushy with them dancing together, that I wanted him to see a different side of Lucy.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review, Favorite, Follow! I love your feedback! (All the exclamations…)**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate Lucy's crazy dancing to Leoslady4ever (and myself) for acing our tests this past week. You know that's exactly how you felt inside when you got that grade!**

**Until next time, loves! ~~GemNika.**


	17. It's All in the Past

**A/N: All I can say is that you guys are in for one hell of a ride…**

* * *

_Bickslow's breathing evened out quickly as he fell asleep curled up against her. Lucy smiled and brushed his hair away from his eyes. _Time-frames are just silly. We've done everything else how we wanted to, why not this too? He knows my answer, now it's just a matter of him asking me._ She looked down at the blue and black hair of the man in her arms. _I'll wait forever if I have to for that question…_ Lucy's eyes finally drooped and she fell asleep within minutes._

~~~~..~~~~

She smiled down at him lovingly and put her finger to her mouth. The universal sign of silence. The little boy nodded, looking quickly over to the living room to make sure his uncle didn't see as she handed him a freshly-baked cookie. Once he had scarfed it down, she smiled again, kissed his head, and wiped the crumbs from his mouth with her apron.

"Go and play, dear," she said softly.

"Will Papa be home soon?" he whispered. He missed his dad—the man had left a couple of months ago, something for his job. It was just after his fifth birthday.

A sad smile graced her face. "I'm not sure. I hope so."

He looked up and grinned happily at her. "Okay! I'm gonna go play now, Mama!" He turned to run out into the yard and shouted over his shoulder, "Love you!"

The screen door on their home creaked loudly and slammed. "I love you too, Bickslow," she whispered. She stood up and turned back to wash some more dishes.

~~..~~

"Mom?! MOM! MAMA!" he yelled. He was older now, almost twelve, but he couldn't find his mom. He had come home from the market, and the front door was wide open. Looking up at the sky, he saw it quickly darken. Angry clouds had blotted out the sun, and large droplets of rain had started falling on him. Running inside, Bickslow put the groceries down on the table, and then searched the house. Again. "Uncle?" he whispered as he entered the man's room.

Nothing.

Bickslow was starting to panic. He had never liked his uncle, and his mom had been insisting for years now that he get used to calling the man "dad." He only had one father, and that man had disappeared seven years before. Bickslow's head shot up as he heard a strangled cry come from the backyard. He ran to his room and grabbed his baseball bat, then crept silently around the house from the front. _The back door squeaks,_ he thought quickly.

"Shut up, BITCH!" A loud smack. Then another cry, more muffled this time.

_That sounds like Uncle…_ Bickslow held the bat, ready to hit anything that came near him. He could hardly see, and his blue and black hair was plastered to his face. Wiping the rain from his eyes as best he could, he crouched low against the side of the house.

"Where is he?"

Bickslow peaked around the corner and saw his Uncle standing, leering, with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He couldn't tell who Uncle was talking to though, so he waited. Bickslow's eyes widened in shock when he heard the reply.

"I… I don't know…" she whispered.

Bickslow saw the scene illuminated as lightning crashed through the sky, sending a rumbling wave of thunder in its wake. Uncle was standing over his mom. She was bleeding from a gash on her forehead, though the heavy rain was diluting the blood almost as quickly as it poured from her. Her hair was matted and hung limply on her shoulders. _What's he doing to Mom?_

"Don't lie to me. You know where my little shit of a brother is. And you're gonna tell me," Uncle slurred, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Or I'll teach you a lesson." He leaned down and roughly grabbed her chin, shaking her violently. "Don't want me to hurt that little kid of yours, do you?"

Her eyes shot open at the mention of her son. "N-No… Leave Bickslow alone…"

He sneered at her. "Then get your husband down here now…"

_What is he talking about? Dad disappeared…_

She sighed softly in defeat, then nodded as best as she could while still being held by his bruising grip. "Come out, Papa," she whispered.

Bickslow's grip on his bat tightened. When nothing seemed to happen, he watched as Uncle threw his mom to the ground, her head hitting the concrete of the porch with a loud crack. Bickslow ran from the corner and swung as hard as he could at the drunk man, but he wasn't fast enough. Bickslow watched in surprise as his uncle turned and smirked evilly at him, then kicked him in the stomach while ripping the bat from his grasp.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, you little shit," he spat.

Bickslow tried to regain his composure, and sighed in relief when he heard his mom groan. _At least she's okay,_ he thought. Another flash of lightning and booming thunder, and Bickslow was up and running right at his uncle, his jaw locked tight with determination.

He laughed. "What, you're gonna fight me?" As Bickslow got closer, he swung the bat and knocked the wind out of Bickslow for a second time. As the boy's body landed in a heap next to his mom, the drunk man laughed again. "Joy, you'd better get your kid. He's gonna get killed if he keeps it up…"

She slowly reached up and put her hand on Bickslow's shoulder, pleading with her eyes for him to stay down. "Please, Bickslow…" she whispered pitifully.

"No, he hurt you, Mom…" Bickslow's eyes hardened as he turned to look at his uncle. "He's gonna pay for that." Before Bickslow could stand up, there was a final flash of lightning as it struck down in the backyard. He was momentarily blinded, but as he regained his sight, he sat in shock.

A man was walking from where the lightning had struck. He had on a dark grey suit, and his black hair was slicked back. His gaze flicked quickly around the scene, and a growl rolled up his throat. "What are you doing, brother?"

_Dad?!,_ Bickslow's mind screamed. He was here. After seven years, he had come back. Bickslow moved quietly to pick up his mom, cradling her gently to his chest. He brushed her hair aside, and winced when he saw how bad the gash across her forehead was. Her breathing was labored, but he smiled down at her and whispered, "Dad's here. Everything will be okay."

"Just wanted to see my little brother. You _owe_ me," the drunken man said, almost too quiet to be heard over the downpour. Before any more could be said, he lunged at Bickslow's dad and feinted with the whiskey bottle poised to strike. When the ruse had succeeded, he quickly pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed it right into the man's ribs.

_No!_ Bickslow's mind was reeling. He watched as his dad's eyes widened in shock, and then he gurgled and coughed up blood. The dark liquid slowly slid down his chin, and he collapsed once the knife was removed. Pain and fear welled up inside of Bickslow. His mind swirled with too many emotions for him to comprehend. "DAD!" he shouted. He couldn't let his mother go, she needed him to protect her. He felt helpless.

His dad lifted his head slowly and the sadness in his eyes broke Bickslow's heart. He winced in pain before whispering, "I tried. I'm sorry…"

Bickslow's breath came in short pants as he watched the light leave his father's eyes. _No… I just got him back… He can't be gone. _He felt something deep within him snap as his uncle turned back to face him. The smile on the man's face as he wiped his own brother's blood on his stained pants threw Bickslow over the edge.

The man chuckled darkly. "Mage my ass. That went too qui—" He looked up in surprise to see the boy glowing. A strange power had begun to seep from him, and a menacing growl had crept up his throat. "The fuck—"

"You. Killed. Him," Bickslow rasped, barely more than a whisper. His teeth were clenched and his muscles had tensed so much that he felt as if he would snap in half. _Let go,_ a small part of him whispered. _We can help you,_ a softer voice said. It was soothing and Bickslow felt strangely compelled to listen. Another snap in his mind.

The man started to stalk toward the boy and his mother. "Look, kid. You'd better not f—"

_We can help, Bickslow. Let us help you. Make you stronger… _At those last words, he answered the voices back. _Help me…_ Bickslow screamed out in anguish as he felt his entire body heat up, a bright green light filling the yard as it burst from him in a pillar of light.

The man stumbled backwards from the power that had poured out of the boy. He shielded his eyes from the light and once it died down, he held back a scream, but just barely. The boy's head slowly raised, his eyes closed. They had changed. Instead of how they normally were, there were small swirls at each corner and a human-shaped figure was branded between his eyes.

Bickslow raised his head, filled with hatred for his uncle. He had caused them so much pain, hurt his mom, killed his dad. His eyes shot open, and he cackled when his uncle screamed in terror. "What's wrong, _Uncle_… Is something… Scaring you?" He gently laid his mother on the floor, not registering the fear in her eyes as he moved to crouch protectively in front of her.

The boy's eyes were glowing green in the night, a beacon for something the man couldn't name. He couldn't stop himself from screaming at the sight. This young and innocent boy had become a monster right in front of him. He fell onto the ground and crawled backwards as quickly as he could, cowering in fear as the boy stalked towards him.

Bickslow cackled again. "Oh, what's that light in your chest, _Uncle?_ Why is it such a dark color?" He tilted his head to the side as he stared at the almost black glow that emanated from the cowering man.

"What… A-Are you?!" he screamed as he backed into the wooden fence. He tensed as he collided with it, but couldn't take his eyes away from the creature in front of him.

Bickslow's head tilted the other way, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he laughed again. "Your executioner, _Uncle_." The smile never left his face, and he quickly pounced on the man. _Let's see what we can do with this light of yours…_ he thought sadistically. Bickslow's anger flowed through him, and he let his hatred and sorrow fill him. His emotions swirled within him, and he felt them fuel his magic. Bickslow's hand shot out and wrapped tightly around the man's neck, another maniacal laugh bubbling from him at the fear he saw.

The man was choking from the iron grip of the boy. His legs kicked uselessly as he tried to pry the hand away from his constricted throat.

"Do you want to know…" he whispered, his tongue dragging across his teeth, "What it feels like?"

The man let out a small rasp as the hand tightened again.

"Give me your soul, _Uncle…_" he said with a smile stretched across his face. Bickslow lowered his gaze from the wonderful sight of fear etched into the man's face, and looked at the darkness within him. _Come to me,_ he thought. The dark orb shook violently, causing the man to spasm in his grasp. Suddenly, it ripped itself from his chest, tearing a hole and spraying Bickslow with his blood. He cackled again and the soul flew into his mouth, nestling deep within him. Bickslow looked back at the man's face and whispered, "It's delicious. I enjoyed it almost as much as I'll enjoy watching you die."

The man spent his final moments watching the boy's head tilt innocently to the side, that frightening grin still spread across his face and his eyes wild and crazed.

As soon as the light left his eyes, Bickslow dropped the man to the ground. He let out another laugh, his tongue never staying in his mouth for long as he licked the droplets of blood from his lips. Then, he turned back to his mom.

She had watched in horror as her son, her innocent little Bickslow, filled with magic and attacked his own uncle. She barely registered the body of her husband crumpled on the wet grass. As her son turned around, she let out a gasp of horror. "G-Get away f-f-from me!" she shouted, slowly backing away from him as he stalked toward her.

"Mom," he whispered. "Everything will be okay now. We're safe." His smile softened, though her face was covered in the green glow of his eyes. Bickslow's brow furrowed when he saw how afraid she was. He reached forward to comfort her, and she smacked his bloody hand away.

"Don't touch me! You… You FREAK!" she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Bickslow's head cocked to the side again. "Freak? I'm your son…" He sat down on his knees in front of her, and leaned in to hold her. _She's so scared. It's okay though, I'll protect you mom._

She shrieked in terror as his fingers brushed softly against her shoulder. Determination set in her eyes when he pulled away. "You're a monster. _I HAVE NO SON!_" She dropped her head to her hands and cried.

Bickslow looked at her in surprise as he watched her shake, her body wracked with sobs as she wailed and mourned her loss. _Snap_. He felt his magic swell again, though he wasn't trying to use it. He watched as if it was happening to someone else. The green light from her chest was ripped from her and flew into Bickslow's mouth when he tried to scream. The light quickly left her eyes, and he caught her body as it slumped forward. "Mom?" he whispered.

Nothing. She was gone.

Bickslow shook her. He felt like it was all a dream. "Mama? Answer me…" Tears poured down his cheeks, washing away the spattered blood of his uncle. "Please, don't leave me… Mama… Please don't go."

Her lifeless form was illuminated by a flash of lightning, her eyes still open.

Bickslow couldn't look into her endless stare any longer. He slowly lifted his hand to her face, and drew her eyelids closed. _She looks like she's sleeping…_ He curled himself around her lifeless form and cried, screaming out his anguish at the loss of his family. He was alone. _So alone._

After a short time, a small green orb circled around Bickslow's head. _"Bickslow, please help me…" _it whispered.

Bickslow's head shot up in surprise. "Papa?!" He looked around frantically in search of the voice he thought he heard.

The green orb floated in front of his face and bobbed up and down. _"Help me, boy."_

Bickslow's grip on his mother's body loosened, and he laid her on the ground. His hands slowly came up and cupped the green orb. "Papa, is that you?" he whispered.

_"Yes. Help me… Please…"_

Bickslow quickly stood to his feet. _What do I do?_ He searched the backyard quickly, looking for something he couldn't name. An idea struck him, and he ran with the remains of his father's soul into his bedroom. _THERE!_ He rushed over to the shelf above his bed and closed his eyes. Slowly, he focused his magic onto his hands, and pictured the object he wanted the soul to move to. Bickslow had no idea what he was doing, but there was some part of him that instinctually guided his actions.

"Thank you, son," he whispered as he floated down from the shelf.

Bickslow opened his eyes, and smiled at the small floating object. A grumpy-faced wooden totem. He had made it at a woodworking class that he took with his dad when he was a little boy. It had been one of the few memories he had of the man. "Papa…"

"We must go. Gather your belongings and any money you can find."

Bickslow's tears returned as he recalled the events of the night. His mother and uncle laid in the backyard. Lifeless. Because of him. Wiping his tears away, he grabbed a bag and packed what he needed. _I'm so sorry, Mom… I really am a monster…_ He looked one last time at the house he had grown up in, then sighed and closed the door, his father floating beside him.

~~~~..~~~~

Bickslow eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. He was sweaty. Shaking. He dropped his head to his hands as the memories still coursed through him. He tensed when he felt small arms wrap around him. _Lucy,_ he thought. He spun and curled himself around her, letting his emotions take him over.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rubbed soothing circles on Bickslow's back. "Shh, baby. It's okay. I'm here… I'm here," she whispered. Her other hand moved up to his hair, and she continued to soothe him until he had finally calmed down. _Now I understand… Why he was so worried when I almost died. I almost left him, too…_

"So sorry… I'm so sorry," he whispered, his words broken by his sobs.

"It's okay, baby. You're fine, I promise," she said softly. A few minutes later, she internally sighed in relief as he calmed down. Bickslow was still sniffling, and she could feel his tears slowly travelling down her chest, but she continued to hold him. "Was it your dream, baby?" she whispered.

Bickslow tensed. He didn't want to think about it. Couldn't bear to live through it again while he told Lucy what had happened.

"It was about your mom, wasn't it?" she asked, still tracing the muscles on his back. When Bickslow only nodded, she continued. "About how you got your magic?"

His head shot up to look at her. He saw sadness in her eyes, and something else. Understanding. "H-how do you know?" he whispered, sniffling again and pulling a hand from her waist to wipe away his tears.

Lucy smiled sadly and pushed his hand away, running her thumbs over his cheeks to take away his sadness. "I saw it all, baby. I can't explain how, but I saw everything."

"No…" he furrowed his brow. _She wasn't supposed to see it. Seeing it is much different from me telling her…_ "NO!" Bickslow ripped himself from her grasp and scooted over to the opposite edge of the bed, setting his feet heavily on the floor.

Lucy knew this would be hard on him. She had experienced everything he had gone through. Watched as his mother was beaten, his father was killed, and how Bickslow had lost his mind when his magic took over. Anger filled her when she heard his mother call him a freak, a monster. She had even heard his thoughts during the dream. Felt the emotions that had swelled inside of him, drowned him. She pushed the blankets from her legs and moved to sit behind him. Carefully, she placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Baby? It's oka—"

"NO! It's not okay…" he screamed, turning to stare into her eyes. He shook her hand from him. He couldn't bear to have someone so pure and good touch a monster like him.

Lucy gasped. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the force of his sobs, but he looked so lost. As lost as he had when she started to break down his walls. "Baby, everything will be fine, I promise."

Looking away to stare at the ground, he said, "It won't… It's all my fault." The guilt and sorrow that he had blocked out for years had come rushing back. He didn't deserve Lucy. She deserved better than what he could give her. "I-I can't do this… I should go." He quickly stood, pulling his jeans back on and stormed out of the room.

"Bickslow!" Lucy yelled, trying to get him to come back. "BICKSLOW!" _No, don't go… Please, don't go…_ Lucy jumped off of the bed, and started to run after him. Her leg gave out instantly, and she cried out in pain as she hit the floor. Ignoring the pain, Lucy pushed herself to her feet again. One step, then another. Her leg was shooting out white hot lances of pain all through her, but she refused to let it stop her. "Bickslow," she cried out again, her voice strangled from everything she was feeling. "Please, baby… Don't go!" She got to the hallway and collapsed again.

He didn't answer.

Tears poured down her face, her vision starting to turn into a haze. She could hardly see, the pain finally having stopped her in her tracks. She panted and wished she was stronger. Wished she wasn't hurt so she could help him. "Bix..." She felt a stabbing pain in her chest as her breath came in shorter pants. _Something's wrong,_ she thought worriedly. _Have to find him…_ Lucy's eyes cleared momentarily and she searched the hallway for a sign of where he had gone.

The spare room. His babies.

She gathered every bit of strength she possessed, and pulled herself to her feet again. "BICKSLOW!" she shouted, hoping he would answer her. Another stabbing pain in her chest caused her to double over in pain. She lunged for the door, and fell into the room as she pushed it open.

Bickslow's eyes stared at the door as it flew open. Lucy fell through the doorway, her face screwed up in pain and her hand clutching her chest. She fell to the ground with a thud, and instantly started to push herself up off of the floor. Her breathing was heavy, and the fear in her eyes broke his heart. He was curled into a ball in the corner, his knees pulled tightly to his chest and his hands pressed firmly over his ears. He had to block out the screams, but they were in his head. All he could hear was his mother's words over and over again. "No… No…" He shut his eyes again and wished they would go away.

Lucy pulled herself up, and found him. He looked so small and helpless, rocking back and forth with his eyes screwed shut. The emotions he felt ate him up, and she saw every bit of it. Dragging herself the rest of the way, she kneeled between his legs and put her hands on top of his.

"No… Go away… Please go away," he whispered. The memories wouldn't leave him alone. He had hidden them for so long that he couldn't stop them from forcing their way back to the surface. "STOP!" he shouted, curling into himself more. _She deserves better than me… I'm worthless…_

Lucy had no clue what to do. He had snapped. She didn't even know if he was aware of her presence. "Bickslow," she said as she ran her hands up and down his face. He curled into himself more, squeezing her between his legs. She reached out and traced a finger down the mark—_I was wrong, this isn't a tattoo… it's a brand,_ she thought. Hope flared in her as his muscles relaxed, even if only a little.

"Worthless," he whispered again, "Go away… Please…" Bickslow began to whimper as the voices and memories got louder.

_It's getting worse… What do I—_then she got an idea. Setting her resolve, Lucy fisted a hand in his hair and forced his head back. Once his head was up, his eyes shot open. She glared at him for a second, then pulled her arm back and smacked as hard as she could.

Pain burst through Bickslow's face, causing everything to stop. He felt something yanking on his hair, a stinging in his cheek. Then, he saw her. Lucy.

Once he recognized her, Lucy shot forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his bare chest. "Bickslow," she whimpered, "I was so scared…"

_She's not gone…_ Bickslow took in a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around her. "You… didn't leave…"

Lucy's head shot up. "I'll never leave you! Ever!"

Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He saw the love and strength in them… and the fear. He frowned when he saw the tears on her face, "I made you cry." He wanted so badly to reach up and take away her pain, but knew better.

Lucy's lip quivered as she thought of him walking out the door. "Y-you… left me. And… I couldn't run after y-you…" She took in a shaking breath and tried to continue, "M-my leg gave out… but, I couldn't let you go… I—"

Bickslow's eyes shot to her leg. She had chased after him, even though she couldn't even walk. Guilt washed over him in a fresh wave, making him wish he could pull away. "Why are you in here?! You're hurt!"

Lucy slapped him again. "YOU LEFT ME!"

Bickslow lowered his eyes, unable to meet her intense gaze. "I'm s—"

"No. Save it," she said sternly. As she saw a small tremor run through him, her eyes softened. Lucy raised her hand to his cheek and gently ran her thumb across the red handprint she had left. "Baby," she whispered, "Look at me. Please."

He lifted his gaze, afraid of the anger that he knew he would see. She wasn't mad. _She's concerned?_

"You have to talk to me, Bix. Otherwise I can't help you. You know that, right?" she said softly. She placed her other hand on his other cheek and continued to soothe the fear in him.

He nodded, not sure what he could say.

Lucy winced as pain throbbed in her leg, but pushed it out of her mind. "Are you upset that I know?"

Bickslow frowned at her leg. He knew it was causing her pain, he'd seen it briefly before she hid it from him.

"Baby, focus on me. Are you upset that I know?" Lucy said, leaning down to catch his gaze.

His eyes rested on her beautiful brown ones, and he sighed. "Yes… and no…"

"Can you explain it to me?"

"I promised that I would tell you, and I planned on doing just that… But, you _saw_ it happen. Every part of what I did. I killed them, Lucy… How can you even bear to be near me?" His voice cracked at the end, his emotions threatening to pull him under again.

Lucy smiled softly at him, and pushed his legs down until they were stretched out in front of him. She carefully climbed into his lap, not caring that she was still completely nude, and straddled him. "How could I not?" she asked, taking his head into her hands. "You're brave, strong, caring. Everything I could have ever hoped for and more. Your past is just that. _Past._"

"But…"

Lucy shook her head and pressed a soft kiss to his mark. "But, nothing. I love you. I hate that you had to go through that. That you had to suffer so much at such a young age, and that you were left alone with no one to turn to for so long." She leaned in again and kissed his eyebrows. "You are not worthless. You're not a monster. Not a freak. There's _nothing_ wrong with you, Bickslow. I don't deserve better than you, because you're everything I could ever hope for. You love me for who I am, not who you wish I was. You laugh with me, dance with me, kiss me so intensely that you take my breath away…" She kissed each of his cheeks, and smiled when he took a shuddering breath. "You sing to me, take care of me. You brought me back from the dead."

Bickslow's breath caught in his throat. _She's right…_

She kissed his chin. "I won't let you get away so easily. You took my loneliness away, gave me a home. The hole that my parents' deaths left in my heart was filled when you came into my life. You've done so much for me in such a small amount of time, how could I _not_ be near you?" Finally, she softly pressed her lips to his.

Her lips. Lucy's soft, sweet lips seemed to have broken whatever it was that had held Bickslow back. He felt free and light. His hands slid slowly up her thighs, and his knuckles grazed against her hips. He groaned when she leaned in to deepen the kiss as her nipples brushed against his bare chest. He heard her whimper slightly as her hips rolled against him, the fabric of his jeans pressing into her core. As she ended the kiss and pulled away, Bickslow held her hips firmly against him. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I shouldn't have run away from you. It'll take time before I'm able to accept my past, but… You've made me see that it doesn't have to affect the present or the future."

She smiled softly at him and said, "I'm very glad to hear that." She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you, Bickslow."

"I love you too, Lucy…" _It's only 3:00… She needs to rest._ Bickslow pulled her close to his chest, and stood up. "We need to get to sleep, baby. _You_ definitely need rest, especially after your marathon to get to your stupid boyfriend."

Lucy softly swatted his chest. "You're not stupid. You were freaking out. It's understandable, under the circumstances, but I don't want you to forget that you'll _always_ have me." She winced again as the pain in her leg increased.

"How bad is it?" he asked. _Why is she hiding it from me?_

"It's—"

"You promised not to hide things from me, baby," he said softly.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was more concerned with what was happening with you, so I just pushed it out of my mind. It's pretty painful…"

"How much did you push yourself?" he asked, furrowing his brow. He didn't like the thought of Lucy causing herself more pain because he had lost his mind.

She flushed with embarrassment. "I may have fallen down…"

Bickslow stopped just before they got to the bed. "I saw you fall through the door…"

She shrunk in on herself. "Um… Two other times, too. Once when I got out of the bed, I tried to run after you. Then I got up and walked. I collapsed from the pain when I got to the hallway." She hadn't realized that she lowered her gaze, but when she looked back up, she flinched. _Bickslow's pissed…_

"Do you have _any_ idea how much you could have hurt yourself?" he asked through gritted teeth. He wasn't mad at her. She had been concerned. He was mad at himself for making her worry so much. _I was so selfish…_

Lucy frowned. "You weren't being selfish, so stop that right now!"

Bickslow sighed, laid her gently on the bed, and covered her up with the blanket. He walked around to the other side of the bed, taking his jeans off again in the process. As he sat down, he brushed his hand through his hair and looked at her sternly.

"Come here, baby," she whispered.

"Uh-uh. You lay down and relax." He moved closer to her and pulled her leg onto his lap. As his fingers smoothed over the muscles, he frowned at how tense they were. "You know what Porlyusica said, if your muscles are tense, it'll take longer to heal."

Lucy's eyes fluttered closed and she nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard."

Bickslow sighed as he massaged the tension from her leg. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have bolted."

Lucy smiled and opened one eye to look at him. "I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me," she whispered.

Bickslow chuckled. "Sounds good to me, baby. You're forgiven."

Lucy pushed herself into a sitting position and pulled Bickslow into a sweet kiss. "Thank you. I forgive you, too." She laid back down and let herself enjoy the feel of his fingers ridding her leg of every bit of pain and tension it held. Once it was pain-free, she sighed happily while Bickslow laid down next to her.

Bickslow pulled Lucy into his chest, needing to feel her close to him. They quickly fell asleep, wrapped around each other, and neither was plagued with memories from the past.

~~..~~

Lucy awoke with a moan. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked down at Bickslow's glowing eyes with a smile.

"Morning, baby," he rasped, dragging his tongue slowly up her slit. His fingers circled inside of her slowly before pulling out and plunging back in.

Lucy's head fell back as she rolled her hips against him, whispering, "M-Morning…"

Bickslow chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her thigh as his fingers continued to move. "How did you sleep?" he whispered.

"Mmm," she mumbled. He was taking his time with her, easing her into a state of arousal. "Good…" She smiled down at him, her hands reaching down to run through his hair. She gently pulled his head up to hers, and captured his lips with a soft kiss.

Bickslow moved is free hand to cup her breast as he settled between her legs. His thumbs circled her nipple and tiny bundle in time, causing her to moan against his mouth. "Just good?" he whispered with a smirk.

Lucy smiled with half-lidded eyes. "_Very_ good." She moaned softly and rolled her hips again. She felt his length pressing against her thigh and reached between them to stroke him, biting her bottom lip and looking up longingly into his eyes.

Bickslow thrust slowly into her hand when her fingers closed around him. His fingers paused, momentarily lost in the sensation of her gripping him.

Lucy smirked. "How about you, Bix?"

"Amazing," he rasped.

She leaned up and captured his lips again, the kiss slightly more heated than the last. Lucy brought her other hand between them, removing his from her core, then rubbed the tip of his member along her entrance.

Bickslow's eyes opened as the kiss ended to see Lucy smirking with a blush dusting across her cheeks. "You sure, baby? You're not too sore?"

Lucy smiled sweetly at him and shook her head. "I'm sure. Just go slow." Her muscles were still tense from running after him, and she was glad that he had massaged her leg otherwise she would probably have been a knotted mess when she woke up. Between that and the small bruise-like ache she felt between her legs, she definitely needed to take it easy.

Bickslow slowly and carefully pushed himself into her waiting heat. He groaned as he felt every inch of her grip him. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses to her neck, jaw, and lips while he set a slow pace. Part of him wanted to slam himself into her, losing control like he had the night before, but he knew she couldn't handle it right now. "Oh… Baby…" he whispered as he nibbled her ear. He needed this. After what happened the night before, he needed to feel her wrapped around him.

Lucy's hands trailed up his muscular arms and wrapped around his neck, her fingers finally curling in his hair. She wanted him to move faster, but her body refused—it had taken a serious beating, and pleaded with her to let him move slowly. Every time he was finally sheathed deep within her, he paused and she rolled her hips.

As Bickslow felt the first stirrings of Lucy's climax, he planted himself deep within her once more, then rocked his hips. He felt her shudder and tense as he pushed past her inner barrier, then he pulled back only slightly before rocking his hips again. Her whimpers and mewls of pleasure spurred him on, his vice-like grip on his control never failing.

"S-So… Good…" she moaned. Her hips rolled as he rocked forward and they moaned in unison. Eventually, he kept himself in one place while she rolled against him. Lucy leaned up and flicked her tongue against his earlobe before sucking it into her mouth and moaning.

Bickslow's breath caught in his throat at her actions, and his control finally slipped. One rough thrust made its way out of him before he reined himself back in. When she tensed in pain, he stopped completely, looking into her eyes. "Lucy?"

"I'm okay. Just a little sore, baby."

He sighed and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper into her warmth. He continued, slowly, passionately making love to her. He brushed his fingers lightly against the underside of her breasts, then took one pert nipple into his mouth. Even his tongue moved against her slowly; instead of flicking his tongue over the sensitive area, he flattened it and drew large circles as he sucked.

Lucy felt herself tighten painfully around Bickslow. "Baby," she whispered. She knew that he could tell how close she was, though she couldn't tell if she was begging him to let loose or not.

Never letting her nipple go, Bickslow moved his arms underneath her legs and lifted her hips. He pulled her a little more forcefully against him, then rocked his hips again. _So close,_ he thought as he felt his own release building quickly.

Lucy moaned again as she heard Bickslow's voice echo in her mind. She bit her lip, the coil low in her belly wound tight and waiting to spring free. "Fuck me, baby," she finally rasped, unable to take the pressure that had built inside of her any longer.

Freeing her nipple with a pop, Bickslow leaned up to kiss Lucy softly. "No." He was barely holding on, but he refused to hurt her more than she already was. Her walls fluttered against his length at his refusal, and her moans became pants.

Lucy writhed beneath him. Bickslow had gone still once she started to move, but it didn't last long. She felt him slide one hand back around her leg, and then he started to tease her. His finger pressed firmly against the small bundle of nerves just above her entrance, then rubbed slow circles over it.

"Slow, baby. Nice. And. Slow," he whispered, smiling as she shivered. She clutched tightly to his back and locked her eyes onto his, her lips slightly parted. He smiled softly at her and filled her as fully as possible.

"Ngh! Bickslow!" She writhed against him again, finally pushing them both over the edge.

"Lucy!" He stayed firmly planted inside of her while she milked him dry, his own body shuddering with the force of his release. Bickslow's head dropped to the crook of her neck as they relaxed and he felt her fingers drag lightly across his scalp.

"Mmm," she whispered finally. "I like it when you wake me up this way."

Bickslow chuckled and pulled himself from her slowly, noticing that it was the first time she didn't wince when he did so. "I'll gladly wake you up like this every morning."

Lucy smiled at him, and started massaging his shoulders and back while he laid over her. She felt his head lower to her shoulder again and her smile grew as he let out a small groan when she found a knot in the muscles. Eventually, when she couldn't find the slightest bit of tension in him, she kissed him softly and said, "What time is it, baby?"

Bickslow mumbled, and picked his head up to pout when she giggled at him. "It's ten…" He smiled contentedly and said, "Guess we needed some extra rest, huh?"

Lucy leaned up to kiss his nose, "Definitely. But, now it's time to have breakfast—well I guess it's brunch—then start on my physical therapy. I'd like to be able to walk next to you before I'm eighty."

He grinned at her. "One brunch coming up! You stay here and relax." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips then got up and walked to the kitchen.

~~..~~

"I still don't understand why I need a bathing suit," she said as they made their way through the rowdy guild. They had come in just a few minutes after the latest brawl had ended.

Bickslow smiled and said, "You'll see. First, we'll see where you're at, then actually do a little therapy."

"On second thought, I don't think I want to do it," she said with a smirk on her face, leaning down from her position on his back to whisper in his ear. "I prefer riding you."

"GIHIHI!"

Lucy blushed, but then just waved to Gajeel. She knew how it had sounded, and fully intended the innuendo for once.

Bickslow laughed, his tongue hanging from his mouth and said, "I'll keep that in mind." He was doing everything in his power to avoid the many stares he was getting from their guildmates.

Feeling his tension, Lucy asked, "What's wrong?"

_"Not wearing his mask…"_

_ "Looks so… different."_

Bickslow just shook his head, not wanting to discuss it.

Lucy heard the whispers. Her head shot over to Macao and Wakaba and she gave them a glare to rival Erza's. She leaned back into him and sighed happily, whispering loud enough for him to hear. "Don't worry about it, baby. I love seeing your eyes."

He instantly relaxed. It was just what he needed to hear from her. "Maybe I _should_ have gotten a new helmet," he mumbled.

Lucy frowned. "Why?"

_Shit, I didn't mean for her to hear that…_ "Because then no one would be staring at me."

Lucy huffed. _One day, I'll get it through that thick skull of yours._ After a moment, she decided today was that day, regardless of who was around. Lucy tightened her grip on him, then swung her weight as hard as she could to one side, loosening her grip and shifting around him as he spun. Bickslow lost his balance and fell to the ground, pulling her to his chest so she would be safe—just like she knew he would. She grabbed his hands and pinned them to the floor and stared harshly into his wide eyes.

_"Did she just…?"_

_ "Wow, go Lucy! Bickslow's not easy to pin!"_

The guild went silent as they all watched the petite blonde pin one of their most agile members. They continued staring, waiting to see what would happen.

"Lucy?" he asked quietly, not sure what had come over her.

"Now, you listen, and you listen good. I'm not going to repeat myself," she said sternly. When he nodded, she sighed. "There's _nothing_ wrong with your eyes. You have no reason to hide behind some helmet just because _some people_," her gaze turned menacing as she looked at her guildmates, then softened as it returned to him, "Can't keep their thoughts to themselves. Do you hear me?"

Bickslow gulped and nodded. He hated when she was like this. She was usually right. A blush spread across his cheeks when he realized that everyone was watching them—watching him get scolded by her. "But—"

"Nope. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I _love_ being able to see your eyes and see how happy you are, or when something is bothering you. If anyone has a problem with that," she raised her voice, making sure everyone could hear her, "I'll handle it myself... and it will most likely involve a cheese grater to their genitals."

"Shit, Blondie's fucking insane," Laxus muttered to Mira who only smiled proudly.

Lucy looked up at the frightened and cringing faces of her guildmates, and asked, "Is that clear?"

"AYE SIR!" they all shouted in unison.

Lucy returned her gaze to Bickslow, smiling at him softly. "Why did you decide not to get one?"

"Huh?" he asked, confused by her sudden change.

"A new helmet. Why did decide not to get one?" she repeated gently.

"I figured I didn't need it…" he whispered, blushing a deeper shade of red when he remembered what he had told Ms. Yama when she had asked him.

"Why?" Lucy said, cocking her head to the side.

"Mira, don't you make a fucking peep," Laxus whispered as he threw a hand over his mate's mouth.

"Because I have you…"

Mira squealed behind Laxus' hand, and he pinched her nose closed to contain her. The rest of the guild silently gasped.

Lucy smiled and quickly kissed Bickslow. "See? Then you'll never need it again. Though, I _am_ tempted to carry a cheese grater around now…" she said happily as she stood up, leaning on the table nearest them for balance.

Laxus finally let go of Mira just before she passed out from a lack of oxygen, and she instantly squealed again. The guild sweatdropped when she passed out anyway, hearts in her eyes and mumbling about blond-haired, green-eyed babies.

Bickslow stood up and brushed a hand through his hair nervously, still embarrassed by the looks he was getting.

Seeing that he had relaxed a little, Lucy decided to help him just a little bit more. She leaned against him and pulled his ear gently down to her so she could whisper something to him. "I'll make it up to you later. You can tie me to the bed again tonight."

Bickslow's eyes widened, and then he and Lucy laughed as each of the Dragon Slayers reacted to what they heard.

Gajeel choked on his metal, coughing until he could breathe again. Then leaned down with heated eyes and whispered to Levy, causing her to blush and nod fiercely. He sat back up with a triumphant grin, and continued chomping on his meal.

Laxus' eyes widened and his jaw dropped, then his gaze shot to Natsu.

Natsu looked confused. He was about to pick another fight with Gray, but wanted to find out what Lucy was talking about. "Hey, Luce! What—"

A bolt of lightning shot from the bar, hitting the pinkette and scorching him until he was passed out on the ground. Laxus walked slowly over to Lisanna and whispered, "You may want to have a talk with him about bondage… and not _ever_ bringing it up in public…"

Lisanna blushed, and realized what Natsu must have heard, then nodded to Laxus with a sheepish smile.

Lucy looked from Natsu to Laxus, and silently thanked him.

Bickslow picked Lucy back up and they laughed as the guild returned to normal. He walked her into the guild's gym and set her down. "Ready, baby?"

Lucy nodded, determination in her eyes.

* * *

**So, now we know what happened to Bickslow for him to get his magic. How did you like the chapter?**

**Review, Favorite, Follow. I love you all. ~~GemNika.**


	18. Steam

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the great reviews! I love waking up in the morning to read all of your wonderful words of encouragement. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!**

* * *

_Bickslow picked Lucy back up and they laughed as the guild returned to normal. He walked her into the guild's gym and set her down. "Ready, baby?"_

_ Lucy nodded, determination in her eyes._

_~.~_

Two hours had gone by, and Lucy was pouring sweat with pain radiating through her whole body. Her leg was still sore from her stupidity of trying to run the night before, and she refused to let Bickslow end early. _I have to get better, I'm tired of relying on everyone else… Like I always do…_ Her mood had quickly gone downhill as the day had progressed. Bickslow's proud smiles and words of encouragement had helped her push through the pain, but as they sat down for her to drink some water her mind was reeling with insecurity.

Bickslow didn't let Lucy know that he could hear her. It was still strange that they heard each other's thoughts, but he just assumed it had something to do with the whole soulmate thing. _That has to be it._

_Everyone is always saving me. Natsu, Erza, Gray… Hell, even Laxus. And now Bickslow._ She couldn't stand how weak she was in comparison to everyone else. She was proud of the strength that all of her friends had. Happy that they were able to protect the ones they loved. Not Lucy, though. She had never protected anyone. She was the first to jump into a fight, alongside her friends and spirits, and _always_ the first to go down. She got captured, tortured, and if everything before the Grand Magic Games hadn't cemented her insecurity, then her fight with Minerva sure had.

Bickslow frowned as he listened to his girlfriend's thoughts. She didn't seem to register anything from him, probably because she was too wrapped up in beating herself up.

_Why does he want to be with me? I'm weak. All he's done since we got together is take care of me._ A tear trickled down her cheek, and Lucy hoped it would just look like sweat if Bickslow noticed. She watched as he moved to massage her scarred leg and smiled softly. _I love that he takes care of me. He makes me feel safe and wanted. Loved._ Her small amount of happiness was short-lived. She sighed softly and looked away towards the far end of the gym. _Just once… I'd like to be the one that saves somebody._

_ Why?_, he thought to himself. _She's strong, can't she see that?_

Another tear made its way down her cheek, and she sighed. _I want him to see that I don't need him to wait on me hand and foot. What kind of relationship is that?_ She shuddered as she recalled her own family history. It was exactly what she would have been doing if she had stayed—she would have been in a loveless marriage, with people doting on her constantly, and never able to have a say in anything. _Why? After everything I've been through, all of the battles I've managed to survive… Why can I never be strong enough? He deserves so much better than a weakling like me…_ Her hand shot to her mouth, as if she had spoken the words out loud. She couldn't bear to look at him, not with her mind where it was.

"Baby," Bickslow whispered, "Look at me."

Lucy shook her head. _I can't… He deserves better…_

"Lucy."

Nothing.

"Goddamnit, Lucy! Look at me!" Bickslow shouted, grabbing her chin and forcing her eyes to meet his. His heart shattered when he saw the devastation in her eyes, but he kept his emotions in check as he looked at her. "Why?"

The question was simple. The problem was that Lucy couldn't answer it. She tried to jerk away from his grasp, but his hand tightened on her chin almost painfully as he held her in place.

"Tell me," he whispered, his expression softening as she cried before him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Tell me why."

She took a shaky breath. "Why what?" _Maybe if I play dumb, he'll drop it…_

Bickslow sighed. "You know I won't drop it, baby."

"If you heard that, then you know why… I'm weak. I always have been. I mean, look at me," she gestured to her injured leg, "No matter what, I'm getting saved by someone instead of taking care of myself!" Her anger at herself boiled over, but she suddenly seemed as if someone had popped her like a balloon. "You deserve better than that. You deserve someone that can handle their own problems… Not me…"

Bickslow's heart was pounding in his chest. _She's not trying to leave me, is she? Fuck… Please, don't go…_ He refused to let her see his anxiety, though. "You're not weak."

She laughed sardonically. "Yeah, that's what they all say. _You're not weak, Lucy. You have such a strong heart._ Well, maybe I want to have more than that…"

Bickslow sighed. He had no clue how he had missed this. She knew so much about him, had helped him through breakdown after breakdown. Somehow, the guardian angel he had found felt as if she was inadequate. She was the rock, the heart and soul of this guild. "How can you not see it, Lucy?" he asked quietly. He pulled her into his lap, and smiled inside when she didn't fight him.

"See what?" she asked. She felt like a small child as she curled up there in his lap. His large hand rubbing up and down her arm slowly, lovingly.

"You don't have to be physically strong to have strength. You _do_ have a strong heart, and that's what makes you such a force to be reckoned with." He had no idea if what he was saying would help her, but he hoped it did. "Did you ever give up when Gajeel tortured you?"

"No."

_Guess it's time to use her own trick against her…_ Bickslow was kind of glad she had done this with him before—now he knew how he could get through to her. "And, what about on Tenrou? Did you give up then? I seem to recall Natsu and everyone saying something about you all working together to defeat Hades…"

"W-Well… No, I didn't give up then." She was frowning. _Where is he going with this?_

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Would your spirits call you weak?"

"No! But—"

"Freed told me once how your magic works, you know… It was around the time Fantasia happened, but I can't remember if it was before or after. He said that your spirits gain their strength from you. From your heart and will."

"Yeah, but I only hold them back. They come out and fight, but end up getting hurt because they're trying to protect me."

"How many gold keys do you have?" he asked softly.

Lucy looked fondly down at her keyring. "Ten," she said smiling gently at her friends.

"Did you know that you're one of the only people that has ever held that many?" he whispered. Yeah, he may have done a little research on her magic a while back…

"Yeah…"

"Wanna know why?" When Lucy just looked at him with her brow furrowed, he smiled. "Because they're drawn to you. Your strength. The love that you feel for them and everyone whose lives you touch is… Beyond words."

She nodded, her mood slightly elevated. Bickslow was right. Then she whispered, "I still can't protect anyone."

"Do you think Wendy is strong?"

"Of course she is! She's a Dragon Slayer!"

"Right, but is she physically strong like Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus?"

"Well, no."

He smiled. _Maybe this will work…_ "Where is Wendy usually at when a fight is happening?"

"She's healing people… Or helping them."

"So, she's more of a support mage?"

"I guess so…"

"But, if she's a support mage, then she's not important." He winced. _Sorry Wendy._ "So, we should just leave her behind, right?"

"NO!" Lucy's head shot up and she glared at him. "Wendy's the most important person there is… She might not be able to fight as well as everyone else, but she keeps us all going. We need her."

Bickslow smiled softly at her outrage. "So, what makes you any different?"

Lucy drew in a large breath, ready to yell at him again. Then, she stopped. Her eyes widened as she thought about what he had said. _What makes me different? I'm not strong like the guys either. But, my spirits and I can fight!_ Finally, she whispered. "I'm not a healer. She still has a role to fill."

_How did I know she would say that?_ "Okay, but who does your team—hell, everyone—look to when they're feeling down? Who makes everyone feel better with a smile and some kind words?"

"Mira," she deadpanned.

"Who _also_ has the bubbliest and most infectious personality? Who makes friends with practically everyone they meet? Who was the first one… to forgive me for what I've done?" He looked at her hopefully, could practically hear the gears in her mind as she mulled over what he said.

"Me…"

He kissed her lightly and said, "I'd say that's pretty important. Wouldn't you agree?"

She looked at him, still unsure.

The smile never left his face as a thought popped into his head. "Besides, once your leg is healed…"

She perked up at his words, "Yeah, what about it?"

He put a finger to his chin thoughtfully, then grinned at her, letting his tongue fall from his mouth. "I seem to remember someone asking me to train them."

Lucy squealed. She had completely forgotten about it. Her insecurity wasn't completely gone, and she didn't know if it ever would be, but she definitely felt ten times better. She hugged Bickslow fiercely and kissed his cheek.

Bickslow laughed at how quickly her mood had changed, then said, "I can't promise that you'll be the strongest, but I'll make damn sure you can get away if you need to."

"But, I don't want to run away from a fight," she said, pulling away slightly.

"You're a smart woman. Sometimes it's better to run until you have an advantage than to fight head-on. _Especially_ if you can't match your opponent in strength," he said smiling. Before she could say anything, he added, "Why do you think I always stay out of reach in a fight?"

Lucy blushed, "Oh. That makes sense."

They sat there for a while, Lucy humming a soft tune and tracing circles on Bickslow's shirt. _Lunch time,_ he thought. He leaned down and whispered, "Hey, let's get some food, then you can see why I told you to bring your bathing suit."

Lucy nodded happily and slowly stood up. Her leg was still aching, and she knew then that she had pushed herself too hard. "Bix, could you carry me?" she asked softly, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

Bickslow stood, wrapped an arm around her back and the other behind her legs, and picked her up in one swift motion. "Any time, baby."

~~~~..~~~~

Virgo smiled softly as she watched Bickslow and the Princess together. All of the spirits knew of her fears. They had each tried, in their own ways, to alleviate them, but it never seemed to work. The strange, blue-haired man on the other hand? It seemed as if he had finally made a dent. Virgo turned away as they walked out of the gym, and moved through her room until she got to the door. _I should see what big brother is doing,_ she thought. Poor Leo had been trying to apologize for hours over what he had said at their Princess' apartment about her request. As Virgo opened the door, she was shocked to see someone standing there. _He_ was standing there. The one that had plagued her dreams for ages.

He looked down at the startled pink-haired maid and smiled softly. The slight breeze from the hall had the chains from her wrists swaying, and the tinkling melody from them made his anxiety lessen. "Virgo, may I please speak with you in private?"

She was met with a wall of fabric, a vest. Her eyes slowly travelled up to stare into the dark sunglasses of the man in front of her. "Of course, please come in." She obediently stepped back, allowing him to enter her room. Once past the doorway, she closed it silently and started to ask if she could get him something to drink, but was cut off.

He turned around quickly, and removed his glasses, placing them gently in his inner jacket pocket. "I was hoping to speak with you about the request you answered," he said sternly.

"Of course," Virgo responded, bowing low. "What would you like to know?"

"Was it necessary?" His face never lost its solemn visage, but he knew she could see the unasked questions behind his eyes. Just like he could with her.

Virgo smiled softly. She had only ever allowed two people to see her emotions like this: Leo and _him_. "I believe so. She would have been hurt if she had not asked for my advice. I was glad to be of service to her."

"And your advice was sound?"

"Indeed," she whispered. _Why is he asking so many questions? He could have gotten this from Leo…_ Virgo looked up into his eyes and saw an emotion she had never expected from him.

"How do you know?" he asked, taking a single step forward.

"B-Because…" she blushed, her head tilting back as he moved closer to her. She watched in awe as his demeanor slowly shifted into one she had only dreamed of.

"What is it you always ask her for when you see her?" he whispered, a small smirk making its way onto his face as he took another step forward.

"P-Punishment." Virgo's eyes quickly roamed up and down his tall form, and she could hardly stop herself from drooling.

"Does she ever give it to you?" His smirk grew as he unbuttoned his jacket and put it on the coat rack just inside the door.

Virgo took a step back, and bumped into the closed door. _That's right, I never moved…_ She shook her head in response to his question.

He took the final step before he was pressed tightly against her. "Do you want punishment, Virgo?"

"I-I…"

His large hands trailed a searing path down her arms before he grabbed her shackled wrists and lifted them above her head. He lifted her into the air and pinned her to the door, so she was eye-level with him. "Answer me, Virgo. Do you?"

Virgo's breath was coming in short bursts as she looked into the man's eyes. Her blush had deepened when he lifted her up, and he rubbed her thighs together to dull the ache she felt. "Yes," she whispered.

He smiled softly at her, then lowered his lips to nibble on her ear. He felt her tense against him for a brief moment, then she held her body's response in. "Let me hear you, Virgo…"

She whimpered. _Why is he doing this?_ She had harbored secret feelings for him for such a long time, but he had never shown interest. She had missed him so much when Layla had died. He had changed, and never visited her anymore.

Holding her hands above her head with one of his own, he used the other to scratch lightly against her bare thigh, just above her stockings. He grinned as she shivered from his touch. "Do you want_ me_ to punish you?" he rasped, grazing her neck with his teeth.

She whimpered again. The feel of the hair on his chin causing her body to begin the slow coil she hoped he would alleviate.

He pushed further up, under her skirt and smiled against her when he felt the small piece of lace covering her womanhood. "Answer me, Virgo."

"Yes," she moaned.

He groaned, pushing the small lace barrier to the side and sliding his finger against her weeping core. "So ready for me," he rasped, sucking gently on her earlobe.

"A-Always," she said breathily. When he pulled back to look into her eyes, she smiled at him. The smile that was saved only for him. "Please… Punish me, Capricorn."

~~~~..~~~~

Lucy's team had taken a job that would take them at least two weeks. She wished that they had said goodbye before leaving, but apparently Natsu was trying to avoid Mira's wrath after setting three tables on fire during his latest fight with Gray. Instead of sitting with them, Lucy and Bickslow had gone upstairs to relax with the Raijinshuu, Cana, Elfman, and Mira while they ate. They talked and Lucy laughed as Evergreen abused Elfman with her fan after he said she was manly. Looking around at the happy couples, her eyes stopped on Freed and Cana. "Freed, Cana," she said softly, "Where did you guys run off to a couple days ago?"

Freed blushed and Cana laughed as she took another swig of her beer.

"Oh ho ho!" Bickslow laughed, sticking his tongue out. "Go Freed!" He put his hand up and was high fived by Elfman, who of course screamed out that Freed was a real man.

"No, you see… I… Well," Freed was miraculously at a loss for words. It was completely improper to speak of his intimate relationship with Cana, and he definitely refused to do it while she was sitting right next to him. He looked over at his girlfriend, worried about what would happen next.

"No, it's not like that," Cana said smiling softly. "I dragged him out of the guild to ride him until I couldn't see straight—"

"Oh my," Mira giggled with a blush.

"—But then he said that he had never gotten to take me out on a date. We had only been an item for a couple of hours." She kissed Freed sweetly on the cheek.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Freed!" Lucy squealed.

His blush deepened as he said, "Well, I didn't begin courting her as I was raised to do, so I felt it was necessary to make up for that."

Everyone looked at him completely confused. Everyone but Lucy. Her eyes widened as she put the pieces together with lightning speed. She and Freed were raised in similar lifestyles. The man would court the woman, supervised interactions, lunch dates during the day. Then, their marriage would be arranged, and they would consummate it after it was made legal. _OH MY GOD! THEY HAD SEX!_, she shouted in her head. _His blushing when they came up to us that day. The way she was so close to him. How she already wanted to…_ Lucy blushed a deep shade of red.

Freed's eyes shot to Lucy when he saw her posture change. The expression on her face told him that she had figured out what he had inadvertently told the group. Then, his eyes shot to Bickslow. The man had frozen in his seat almost immediately after Lucy, but he kept his eyes on her. He seemed to be concentrating on something very intently.

_Seriously? Never knew Freed had it in him…_ Bickslow thought in response to Lucy's realization.

_Don't say anything. He phrased it that way so that no one would realize it. I only know because of how I was raised._ Her eyes shot to Bickslow and she smiled and relaxed when he gave her an almost imperceptible nod.

"So, where did he take you?" Mira asked. And that was all she wrote. Everything went back to normal. At least, it had been until Bickslow had run a hand through his hair and Mira saw a red line on his wrist. "Oh, Bickslow. What happened to your wrist?"

_Shit._ "Huh? Oh. I don't know," Bickslow lied as he covered his wrist with the opposite hand.

Mira watched Lucy go rigid in her seat, then looked at Bickslow's covered wrist. There was a similar mark on the other wrist as well. _What is that from?_ Mira leaned forward and grabbed his hands, staring intently at the marks. "It's on both wrists." She looked up at him worriedly. "What happened?"

Laxus came and sat back down with the group, a fresh beer in his hand. Looking around at the strange looks everyone was giving Bickslow, he saw Mira had both of the man's hands held loosely in hers as she stared intently at them. He frowned and looked up at Bickslow's face, and was surprised to see a dark blush on his cheeks.

"I-It's nothing, Mira," he stuttered. _Real smooth, ass._ He tried to pull away from her, but she tightened her grip and looked at him with concern in her eyes. _Baby?_

_Uhhh…_ Lucy had no idea what to do. She sat there and stared at the uncomfortable expression on his face, the blush on his cheeks, and felt her own cheeks flare in response.

Laxus looked down at Bickslow's wrists again, after Mira pulled them closer to her, and choked on his beer.

"Careful, Laxus. No need to waste perfectly good alcohol," Cana said. She wasn't really paying attention to what Mira was doing. Cana was much more concerned with keeping an eye on Gildarts, in case she and Freed needed to make a run for it. That father of hers never left them alone when he was around—trying to make sure that Freed treated her properly, or something like that.

"Uh, Mira?" Laxus said quietly. He knew _exactly_ what caused those. His stormy blue eyes shifted quickly to Lucy. _I thought she was the one that got tied down… Hm, that's interesting._

"Not now, Laxus," she said dismissively.

"Um, I think you should let him go…"

Bickslow shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't get away from her, and had no idea what to say to make her let him go. He looked at Laxus pleadingly, knowing that his leader had already figured it out. He sighed in defeat when Laxus shrugged as if to say _"I'm trying, man."_

Cana looked back at her friends, and finally registered how tense everything had become. Elfman and Evergreen had disappeared. Freed somehow managed to look both clueless and as if he didn't care. Laxus, Bickslow, and Lucy were insanely tense. And Mira had Bickslow's hands in a death grip as she stared at them. Leaning forward to find out what she had missed, Cana's eyes nearly bugged out when she saw the telltale marks on the Seith mage's wrists. "Oh my Mavis!"

"Cana, shut up," Lucy hissed.

"Bickslow!" Cana shouted, "I never knew you liked handcuffs! Alright Lucy!"

_Kill me now,_ Bickslow thought. He knew Lucy could hear him—they'd definitely gotten used to this new development in their relationship, and were actually enjoying being able to talk to each other without anyone eavesdropping.

_Oh man, this is gonna get weird, _she thought back. Lucy gently rubbed circles along Bickslow's back, trying to help him relax.

Mira immediately dropped Bickslow's hands and threw her own to her mouth in surprise. "Oh, well…" she whispered, fully embarrassed by how she had been the cause for his own personal business being aired out.

"Ummm…" Bickslow muttered.

"So," Cana sat forward, a lecherous grin on her face. "How was it?"

Freed placed a hand on Cana's knee, silently pleading her to leave it alone. He sighed when she ignored him.

"I mean, I can see you guys trying it out, I guess," she mused. "But, it's hard to picture little Lucy as a kinky sex kitten!"

"Thanks Cana," Lucy said as she sweatdropped.

"Umm…" Bickslow muttered. He had no idea what to do.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I guess…" Mira said, a dazed look in her eyes. Everyone knew she was off in her own perverted world.

Lucy sighed. She knew that even though she was uncomfortable, Bickslow was ten times worse. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head, and she smiled sweetly at Mira. "You know, I really should be thanking Laxus."

"Huh?" Laxus asked, eyebrow raised.

"You were the one that gave them to him as a gift," Lucy said, smirking devilishly.

Mira's daze instantly cleared as she turned to her mate. "You did?"

"Hey, that was eight years ago!" he shot back, hoping Mira wouldn't slaughter him later.

_What are you doing?_ Bickslow thought.

_Making you more comfortable,_ Lucy silently replied. She grabbed one of his hands, lacing their fingers together, and traced the small mark that had been left on his wrist. A small smile crept across her face as she remembered how mind-blowing that night had been. "They sat in a drawer in his room because he didn't know what to do with them—he wasn't planning on using them," she said, never taking her eyes from his wrist.

"So…" Mira said quietly.

Lucy raised her gaze and blushed. "So, I may have convinced him otherwise." She giggled at the expressions of her friends. Cana laughed, Mira and Freed blushed, and Laxus just stared with his beer halfway to his mouth.

"Well then…" Laxus said, hoping to change the subject.

Lucy wasn't going to let him off that easily. The poor Dragon Slayer kept either catching her and Bickslow in the middle of things or hearing about their sex life. _Haha, this is gonna be good._ "But, I can tell you one thing," she said looking at Bickslow. "Leather cuffs are _so_ much better than metal ones."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Blondie…" Laxus said dropping his head to his hands.

Mira's eyes shot to her mate, then back to Lucy and Bickslow. Her curiosity was eating away at her. She had never considered doing something like that, and didn't even think Lucy was capable of it. "What do you mean?"

Lucy smiled as Mira took the bait. "No marks," she said as she raised her own wrist to show the white-haired woman her pristine skin.

"What?! You too?! Oh man…" Cana laughed loudly, taking the final swig of her beer.

When Mira gave Lucy a questioning look, she dropped her hand and touched Virgo's key with a wink. _Oh,_ Mira thought, _her spirit with chains on her wris—OH MY!_

"So… Where did Elfman and Evergreen go?" Laxus asked, clearly wanting to change the subject to anything that didn't concern sex. Mira had been acting strangely since they dropped the supplies off for Lucy after talking with Gray. He had been under the impression that she would be all over him, but he'd been wrong. She just kept saying that she felt kind of sick and wasn't in the mood. He felt like he was going to explode.

"Probably to have sex," Cana chuckled. To everyone's surprise, Freed chuckled as well as Laxus' head dropped in defeat.

Topics quickly changed again, and after another half hour, everyone decided to split up. Bickslow carried Lucy downstairs and told her to change into her bathing suit. After she had done as he asked, he carried her to the one place Lucy always seemed to forget about. The hot springs.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. "And why am I wearing a bathing suit to go in?"

Bickslow laughed and said, "Because I didn't want anyone else possibly seeing you naked."

Lucy looked around and laughed. "It's the middle of the summer. No one is coming in here. Besides, I've been here before." Her voice dropped and she whispered huskily into his ear. "Completely naked. With _you_ in the room."

"I… didn't think you remembered that," he said, gulping as her words shot straight to his groin. It was a long time ago, after Lisanna had come back from Edolas. He didn't think Lucy had realized he was there, because she was so caught up in her conversation with the silver-haired girl. He set her down on her feet and watched with his mouth gaping as she completely disrobed.

Lucy smiled sweetly at him, then slowly made her way into the spring. She moaned as she felt the warmth begin to ease her muscles, and then she opened her eyes slowly. She giggled at her boyfriend when she saw the look on his face. "You've got a little drool…" she whispered, pointing to the corner of her own mouth.

Bickslow shook his head, and quickly pulled off his own swim trunks. Then, he grabbed their belongings and placed them near where Lucy had settled herself, and eased into the steamy water.

Lucy's eyes closed again as she let the heat of the water continue to relax her, and smiled when Bickslow started to massage her leg.

Bickslow was having a hard time controlling himself. Seeing Lucy's nude form had made him twitch with excitement, and now that he was running his hands across her leg and making her moan from it… He was losing his mind. His hand brushed a little too close to her core, and she shivered. Neither made any mention of it. Biting his lip, he moved closer until he was right next to her. Without thinking, he pulled her onto his lap, and groaned when he felt her pressed tightly to his growing arousal.

Lucy instantly spread her legs to straddle Bickslow, though her back was to him. When she felt his manhood pressing against her and heard him groan, Lucy rolled her hips against him. She smiled when he grasped her hips firmly and took a shaky breath.

Bickslow's hands moved of their own accord. He didn't plan on doing anything with her here. He just knew that the heat could help relax her after therapy. His fingers travelled lightly up her sides and cupped her breasts as she moved on top of him. He could feel the slickness of her even with the water surrounding them, and wanted nothing more than to plunge inside of her again and again. _I can't ever get enough of her,_ he thought hazily.

"Good," she whispered. Lucy whimpered as he pinched and rolled her nipples roughly between his fingers. She gasped as he opened his legs, causing hers to spread further apart.

"You okay, baby?" he rasped. Bickslow pressed his chest to her back and started to nibble her neck.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Mm, better stay quiet. We don't want anyone hearing us, right?" he said with a smirk. When she shook her head in agreement, his hand shot down and his fingers teased her entrance. Bickslow slid his tongue up the column of her throat to her ear.

"Oh, Bickslow…" she moaned. She squealed when the hand that had been playing with her breast clamped over her mouth and the other forced two fingers as deep as they could go inside of her weeping core.

"Shh… We don't wanna get caught, do we?" he asked as he pistoned his fingers in and out of her.

Lucy moaned loudly behind his hand, rocking her hips in time with his thrusting torturous fingers. She reached up and cupped her breasts, trying to relieve the ache he had left when he moved his hands away from them.

The way she was moving on top of him was driving him insane. He wanted to bury himself in her and never leave, but really didn't feel like someone finding them like this. He could always finish himself later on.

_Please baby…_ she begged. _I need you… don't make me wait…_

_ You don't know what you're asking…_

She grunted at him, then reached down and slid her fingers around his impressive length. _You sure about that?_

Bickslow pressed his mouth to her shoulder, trying to keep in his own pleasured sounds. _What if we get caught?_ He had to try and reason with her. This was a mostly public place—any number of guildmembers could walk in at any moment.

She shivered. The thought of someone catching them was wholly embarrassing, but it also sent a thrill through her that she had never experienced before. She blushed as she realized that she was begging him to do this here, but then didn't seem to care anymore. _Exactly…_ She rocked her hips against his fingers and moaned again, still muffled by his hand.

Bickslow could tell how much this was turning her on. He had to admit, it was pretty exciting. The only problem was that he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep himself in check, and was afraid that he would hurt her especially because she was so sore already. That single word that she had thought was pushing him to his limit. She had given him permission, but he couldn't.

_No? Fine then._ Lucy ripped herself away from Bickslow and dove under the steaming water.

_Baby?!_

Lucy smiled to herself as she turned around and closed her mouth around him, making sure no water got in her mouth. She sucked him like a woman starved and applauded in her mind when she felt him shudder. She pushed herself closer when he started to back up, wrapping one of her arms around his waist. She bobbed her head as quickly as she could, knowing just how long she had until she needed air again.

Bickslow backed himself up to the wall and braced himself as Lucy teased him. He grunted when her teeth dragged lightly across his tip, flexing his hips and fisting his hand in her hair. _How long can she hold her br—FUCK!_

She chuckled internally as she cut his thoughts off by taking every bit of him into her mouth and throat. _Sit on the ledge. I'm not done with you,_ she thought as she ran out of the last shreds of oxygen in her lungs. Lucy quickly resurfaced and leaned into his warm chest, her hand immediately wrapping around him and pumping furiously.

He was a mess. Panting, holding onto the ledge of the spring for dear life with his hair hanging limply over his half-lidded eyes. He let out another groan when Lucy's grip tightened on him, but she threw her other hand over his mouth and whispered huskily.

"Wouldn't want someone to hear you, now would we?"

Bickslow shook his head. _How does she make me like putty in her hands?,_ he thought through his haze of lust.

Lucy flicked her tongue across his nipple and smiled when he shuddered. _I thought I told you that I wasn't done… Sit on the ledge, baby._ She pulled her head away to look into his glowing eyes, and innocently bit her lip. She smiled widely when she felt his muscles tighten as he pulled himself up. Once he was seated, her head dropped to his lap, and she continued what she had started.

"Fuck…" he whispered, lowering one hand to her head while he leaned back on the other.

Now that she was above water, Lucy moaned as she sucked him further into her mouth and felt him twitch. _That's right baby… Give me everything you've got._

Her voice echoed through his head, her words pushing him so close to the edge he could hardly stand it. His eyes were glued to hers as she increased her pace. His breaths came in short pants and just before he found his release, he watched Lucy pull away from him.

Lucy pulled him from her mouth just before he met his end, and winked at him. She saw his eyes widen as she continued to stroke him quickly with her hand and flicked her tongue across the tip of him. Just as she felt him fall over the edge, she opened her mouth and moaned as she felt his hot liquid shoot freely into it.

He watched in amazement as he came forcefully into her open and waiting mouth. He loved the feel of her lips wrapped around him, but had never thought something like this could be so erotic. Her golden eyes never left his while she took each shot of his release, letting him see just how much she enjoyed the taste of him. When he didn't think she could do anything else to surprise him, she leaned down and sucked on him again, causing another small round of spasms to wrack his body. Finally, while he was firmly planted in her mouth, she swallowed everything he had given her. Then his arm gave out from exhaustion, and he dropped to the ground.

Lucy giggled lightly when Bickslow collapsed while she licked every trace of his climax from him. His body still shook and his breathing had yet to even out. However, their bliss was cut short.

They heard the door of the springs slam open and a light giggle from across the room. Lucy moved off to Bickslow's side and he jumped into the water, feeling another tremor rip through him as the heat of the spring washed over his sensitized skin. They both stayed completely silent while they waited for whoever it was to come in. Neither of them were prepared to see Laxus with Mira wrapped around the front of him. Both of them completely naked. Bickslow sunk himself as low as possible into the water, hoping they wouldn't be noticed, and was happy to see that Lucy followed his lead.

The mated couple made it to the far edge of the spring before Laxus laid Mira out on the ground with a feral growl and plunged into her. Lucy averted her eyes, unable to cope with seeing either of her friends like this. She watched as the babies silently pushed their swim suits into the water, and the couple quickly put them back on.

_Come here, baby,_ he told her silently.

Lucy looked at Bickslow questioningly, then moved over to him. He pulled her close to his chest, then wrapped her legs around his waist. She glared at him for a second.

_Babies,_ he thought, _Get us outta here._

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard him, and she followed the babies as they quietly dipped into the water. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her grip on Bickslow, unsure as to what he had planned. Suddenly they slowly started rising out of the water. When her arms were safely out, she reached over and grabbed their towels, ready to wrap the soft fabric around them to minimize the water that dripped off of her and Bickslow. _What's going on?_

Bickslow furrowed his brow. The auras coming from the couple across the room were strange. He was used to both Laxus' and Mira's magic, but this had a heat to it. _Heat, _he thought. Remembering the conversation he had with Laxus, Bickslow got very worried very quickly.

_Heat?_

_Dragon Slayer thing. Looks like Mira went into heat… which means they're gonna be here for a while…_

_Wow, alrighty then. We need to get outta here quick, this is starting to freak me out._

_It gets better. I'm pretty sure if Laxus finds out we're in here, he'll fry us… and not in the "knock you out" way…_

Lucy barely held in the whimper of fear at Bickslow's words. She tucked herself as closely as she could get and when the babies were just out of the water, she felt them slowly glide to where Bickslow had been only a few moments ago.

Bickslow watched, holding his breath, as Laxus tensed._ Up, babies! _Laxus' head lifted and he quickly turned to face where he had thought he heard something. The babies flew into the air as quickly as possible. Then, they darted over the mated couple's heads and out through the doors.

Lucy sighed in relief as they made it through the door. She jumped, however, when a thundering roar was heard from the room they had just left. She kept her eyes screwed shut as they floated off to the changing rooms, and refused to let go of Bickslow when they were finally completely safe.

Bickslow stepped off of his babies, and walked into the changing room with Lucy still wrapped around him. "Come on, baby. Get changed and we can go home."

She shook her head and squeezed him tighter.

Bickslow laughed at how cute she could be. "We're safe now. I think we've had enough excitement for one day…" When she just kept holding him, he sat down with her in his lap and ran his fingers through her hair until she relaxed. "Better?" he asked after some time.

Lucy sighed and nodded, then uncurled herself and moved to get dressed. Before she got too far, Bickslow pulled her back down and pinned her to the floor. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the hungry look in his eyes. "B-Baby?" she whispered, barely more than a breath.

Bickslow licked his lips as his eyes drank in the sight of her in a dark blue bathing suit with small gold rings as accents. "I seem to remember…" he said, his voice lower and filled with promise. His hands instant found the ties on her suit and discarded the top and bottom within seconds. "… Not finishing what I started…"

~~..~~

The next week was essentially the same. Laxus and Mira didn't leave the hot springs for three days, and it had been closed after they left for repairs and a thorough cleaning. Lucy and Bickslow even developed a routine while she was still healing. They would wake up, have breakfast, go to the guild for her therapy, have lunch, spend time with their friends, then go home for dinner. After the second day of therapy for Lucy, she decided that they just didn't know enough about their bond and was fuming about the fact that they had piles of books sitting on the coffee table being neglected. So, from that point on, they would relax in bed together and read until it was time for sleep… or any other activities they might have come up with.

They had made some startling discoveries in their reading, though. By the end of the week, they were only halfway through the books Bickslow's team had given them. Lucy had found a passage that talked about the effects of being a soulmate.

"According to this one," she said wholly focused on the page in front of her, "There are all kinds of crazy things that could or will happen to us."

"Like what?" Bickslow asked, putting down his own book and rolling over onto his side to watch her. _She has the cutest little scrunch in her nose when she's focused._

"I heard that..." she mumbled while giving him a loving glance. Turning back to the book in her lap, she said, "Well, there's the telepathy thing, called mind-melding. Which we obviously know about," she paused as she skimmed past the unnecessary commentary from the author. "Then there's dream-melding, soul-melding… All kinds of melding, apparently… TELEPORTATION?! What the hell?!"

Bickslow laughed hysterically. "You know, I remember a time when you would blush at the thought of swearing…"

Lucy seemed to blush on cue. "Well, _someone_ is clearly a bad influence," she shot back with a smirk. "Ass…"

Bickslow chuckled and nuzzled against her arm. "So, what are those things? Dream-melding and soul-melding?"

"Well, it says dream-melding is essentially sharing dreams. That's already happened… I saw your dream about your past," she said softly.

"Yeah, and that super-hot dream…"

"Huh?"

"The night before we found out we were soulmates. You and I both dreamt that I had a nightmare, and then you rode me off into the sunset," Bickslow stuck out his tongue and laughed.

Lucy smiled at the memory, "That's right, that was the first time you said you loved me… Well, out loud at least."

Bickslow blushed and kissed her shoulder. "What's the other one?"

Returning her focus to the book in front of her, Lucy said, "Soul-melding is when one of us pushes our emotions or soul into the other one." She blushed and then said, "It says it can be an aphrodisiac…"

"I'm really starting to like this book," he whispered.

"Funny," she said sarcastically. "There's a bunch of them though. It's pretty much when we combine something that isn't usually transferrable."

"Hm. Well, what about teleportation? That seems pretty random."

Lucy searched through the pages, flipping back and forth and finally huffed. "It doesn't say. It mentioned it, but there's no description of what causes it or the distances it can go..." She glared at the book in her hands and muttered, "Stupid, piece of garbage, book…"

Bickslow laughed again and tried to take the book from her saying, "Well how about we call it a night before you tear the book to shreds?"

Just before his hand came in contact with it, she shouted, "Wait! Increased stamina, magical capacity, agility, endurance, healing…" She looked over at Bickslow and saw his eyebrows raise. Looking back at the book, Lucy gasped. "You're fucking kidding me…"

"What?" Instead of answering, Lucy handed him the book and dropped her head to her hands. "Bonded soulmates' healing capabilities increase exponentially in direct correlation to the proximity of their partner. This is essential for the bond because mages only find their destined partner through a traumatic event that coincides with the event that unleashed the mage's Seith abilities. As the bond is strengthened in the initial stages, the partner will heal faster until eventually the time for an injury to fully heal (with full functionality) is lessened by 850 percent." Bickslow stared at the book. "It's too late for this shit, what did I just read?" _How is it already past midnight?_

Lucy took the book from him and placed it on her nightstand, then rolled over to face him. "It means my leg healing so quickly is because of us being soulmates. We're apparently bonded, but I don't know what that is yet."

"Okay," Bickslow frowned. "What was the rest of it? We kinda already knew that."

Lucy sighed. "I'm guessing that my being struck by lightning wasn't a coincidence."

"What?!"

She smiled at him and traced the outline of his brand to soothe him. "Your magic was brought on by your father's death," she said softly. "He was a lightning mage."

Bickslow nodded. "Yeah, I never knew that until that night."

Lucy's eyes saddened as she continued. "Your magic came out during a thunderstorm. Because of the death of a lightning mage. The book says that for you to find your soulmate, she would have to experience a traumatic event similar to the one that brought about your magic. So, I was struck by lightning during a thunderstorm."

Bickslow's heart plummeted. He placed his hand in hers and laced their fingers together, then pulled her hand to his mouth for a quick kiss. "I'm sorry…"

She just kept smiling at him. "There's no need to be sorry. You were destined to become a Seith mage, and I was destined to become your soulmate. No matter how you got your magic, I would have been hurt, because that's what brings soulmates together." Lucy's brow furrowed when she thought of how quickly she healed, then she blushed.

"What's up?"

"Well, I'm able to walk now… Well, for about an hour before I get tired, but still. With how new our relationship is, it should have still taken me longer to heal."

"Then, why did you heal so quickly?"

"That's the interesting part… If either of us is injured, we'll heal faster if we're close to each other."

"Okay?"

"If what I'm thinking is right, then I might know what bonding is… Being close to one another helps us heal quicker, and if bonding is the act of consummating our relationship…"

Bickslow grinned. "I think I like where this is going."

Lucy sighed, and forced herself to keep a straight face. "Then, the more we have sex, the faster the injured person will heal. You can't get much closer than that. So, because I got injured to bring us together, we instinctually started to bond—"

"Have sex," he cut in, his grin still plastered on his face.

"Right. We instinctually had sex so that I could heal. And, of course our bon—having sex—strengthened our relationship and made us 'bonded soulmates'."

"Well, I'm feeling pretty proud right now," Bickslow chuckled.

Lucy blushed and then groaned as she realized something.

"What's up?"

"I'm never going to be able to listen to that song again…"

"Huh? What song?"

Lucy looked Bickslow dead in the eye and said grimly, "Sexual Healing."

* * *

**HAHA! So, you guys have no idea how long I've been waiting to use that freakin' joke… Since I first thought of the story… Like, six months ago… -.- I'm hopeless.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Some sad Lucy moments, some strange Virgo/Capricorn action (which I considered writing out completely, but then I decided to leave it up to your imaginations… also, I wanted to spare the readers that didn't want to read about them together [because he's part goat and it's kinda weird] the mental images of all their kinky fuckery), what happened with Freed and Cana, the bondage revelation, some steamy (ba-dum-tss) time in the hot springs, Mira in heat, and an overview of the soulmate thing.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Now that Lucy is healed, she can start training with Bickslow. And there may even be a mission in their future! x.x So, Review, Favorite, Follow. Because you're awesome. ~~GemNika**

_Warning: I have never written a fight scene… So, hopefully when it comes time for that to happen, it won't suck horribly. Then again, I've never written romance or smut before this, and we can all see how that's going :P_


	19. Train

**A/N: So, I've decided that I will be creating a separate story for the other pairings related to this one. That way the main story doesn't get overly complicated, and you guys can read them at your leisure if you want to. I'll also try to make sure that I put a note for where each of those drabbles fit in the timeline of this story. So, without further ado, let's get back to some BixLu!**

* * *

_Lucy looked Bickslow dead in the eye and said grimly, "Sexual Healing."_

~.~

"Mmf!" she grunted, every muscle in her slender body tensing.

"Come on, baby," he whispered, "Just a little more."

_Little more my ass,_ she thought angrily.

"I heard that…" Bickslow chuckled as he moved her leg to a better position.

"Fuck!" she screamed. Gritting her teeth in determination, Lucy concentrated on the task at hand. _Just a bit more. I can take it._

"That's it…. Just like that, baby."

Her mind was reeling. Lucy had no idea what had made her agree to this, except for Bickslow's assurance that it would be worth it in the long run.

Bickslow looked down at the gorgeous woman beneath him, and grinned at how lucky he was to find her. She was strong— much stronger than she gave herself credit for— smart, sexy, and stubborn as hell. He leaned forward and lifted her until she was pulled flush against him, the heated and sweaty skin of her back pressing firmly against his chest.

Lucy panted while Bickslow held her close to him, supporting all of her weight in his muscled arms.

"Again."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy dropped back down and planted her hands firmly on the floor. _Feels like my whole body is gonna give out._ Lucy set her arms straight, her feet together, then braced herself for more torture. Slowly, because Bickslow refused to let her move too quickly, she pulled her elbows against her sides and clenched every muscle in her body, lifting her legs until they ran parallel to the floor.

Bickslow chuckled as he watched her, pride filling his chest. She hadn't been at it for very long, but was learning quickly. Once she had finished with her physical therapy, she had insisted they start training immediately, saying that she wanted to get stronger. Her excitement was cut short when she realized how difficult it was going to be, but for the past ten days she had steadily increased in all aspects of her training. "Up," he said.

"_Up_," she said mockingly, but still did as he said. Lucy focused her mind as she kept her body completely straight, then raised her legs until she was in a perfect handstand.

"You're so feisty when we're doing this," he shot back playfully.

"Because this sucks ass!"

"Then why don't we stop?" he asked firmly.

Lucy sighed. "You know why."

"Say it."

She moved her head to glare at him, then smiled softly. "I won't stop until I'm stronger. Until I can take care of myself and those I love."

Bickslow took a small step and placed a gentle kiss on her ankle. "Exactly. Now split."

This was Lucy's favorite part. It was easier to balance with her legs spread out wide, and she thoroughly enjoyed the way Bickslow's breath caught when she did it. Still moving slowly, and feeling her muscles burn with her exertion, she spread her legs until they created a perfectly straight line.

Lucy wasn't disappointed. Bickslow watched her slender legs slowly separate, giving him a perfect view of her skin-tight shorts hugging her core. Shaking his head free of his wayward thoughts, he said, "Toes pointed, otherwise you'll pull a muscle."

"Right." She quickly corrected herself and took deep breaths, waiting for the next step.

"Shift."

Spreading her fingers to maintain her balance, Lucy raised one hand from the floor and grabbed her keys. She knew what was coming next. "How many?"

"Two."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy summoned Capricorn and Virgo.

"Princess, punishment?" the maid said with a bow, smiling internally at how seriously Lucy was taking her training.

"Very good, Lucy," Capricorn said, crossing his one arm over his chest.

Bickslow looked at the spirits, then down at Lucy. It was time to intensify her training. Turning his gaze back to the goat and maid, he silently beckoned them over. After explaining what he wanted to do, they both nodded. "Okay, baby. Switch."

Lucy took a deep breath and lowered her hand. Once she found her balance, and made sure her legs were still in the right position, she raised the other hand and pulled it flush against her body.

"Great. You're doing awesome," Bickslow said happily. _I love you, baby._

_Love you too._

"Ready to change it up a little?" Bickslow asked softly. He didn't want to push her too hard, but he also wanted to keep her on her toes.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Alright, Capricorn? Virgo? You guys go ahead and spar for thirty minutes while Lucy continues training. Give it everything you've got."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Seriously? That's gonna eat up all of my magic. They're insane!"

"Down." Bickslow chuckled at her response, and when she was back into her neutral position, he pulled her up to his chest again. "That's the point. You have to keep their gates open until time is up, while also focusing on your own exercises." He rubbed his hands soothingly up and down her arms, feeling her some of her tension eased by the small contact.

"You're gonna kill me, you know that?" she whispered, looking back at him with a smile.

"Isn't that what you hired me to do?" he said as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Lucy rolled her eyes and reached over to get a drink of water and wipe away her sweat before she continued.

Bickslow waited until she was ready, then said, "Okay. Here's the fun part." He smiled dangerously at her and grabbed her hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Your next exercise. You have to do the same thing, but on an uneven surface."

"Huh?"

"Me!" He beamed at her, then lifted her up and sat her firmly on his shoulders. Bickslow reached up both hands and gently intertwined them with Lucy's, rubbing slow circles on hers with his thumbs.

"What the hell am I supposed to do up here?!" she shouted. As far as she was concerned, Bickslow had lost his mind.

"Princess, I believe he is saying that you will continue your exercises balanced on his hands. Think of acrobats in the circus," Virgo said calmly, her hands gently placed in front of her.

Bickslow looked up at the blonde and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, I won't let you fall."

"O-Okay…" she said uncertainly. She looked to Capricorn and Virgo, silently noticing how close they were standing with Virgo blushing lightly. Shaking her head and focusing on the task at hand, Lucy grasped Bickslow's hands firmly and waited for him to straighten his arms.

_Go ahead, baby,_ he thought softly.

Lucy took a deep breath, then tensed her muscles and raised herself up with her feet pointing behind her until her legs were once again parallel to the floor.

"Begin," Bickslow said to the spirits. He watched as they nodded and moved further away in the training area and started to fight. Not only did this give him a chance to train Lucy in more than just her physical strength, but he also got to see what her spirits were capable of. Bickslow looked up and smiled at Lucy. Her eyes were closed, her face almost serene as she focused on her tasks. "Up, baby," he whispered gently.

Lucy opened her eyes, hearing the smile coming from him in a single word. She smiled back, then closed her eyes again and did as he said, moving herself into a handstand. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, allowing Lucy to get used to balancing and counterbalancing on Bickslow. She opened her eyes once more and beamed at him.

He grinned and said, "Alright, back."

Lucy's eyes widened. She hated this one. Even on the ground she had a hard time holding the position.

Bickslow saw the doubt in her eyes and his smile softened. "You can do it. I'm right here, I won't let you fall."

Filled with determination, Lucy closed her eyes again. She was starting to feel the drain of her magic from Virgo and Capricorn, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she had anticipated. Taking another deep, calming breath, Lucy kept her legs clenched together as she tipped them behind her, towards where her spirits were sparring.

She almost lost her balance twice in her attempt, but Bickslow had kept to his word. He quickly countered her wobbling arms, proud that she didn't lose her composure like she did the first time she tried to balance on her hands. Once her legs were again parallel to the ground he smiled. "Perfect."

Lucy's eyes opened and she smiled at him, feeling proud of herself and her accomplishment.

After she had held that position for a couple of minutes, he smirked. "Want to keep going?"

Lucy beamed and nodded, almost losing her balance from her excitement. "All the way?"

Bickslow chuckled. "As far as you can manage."

Lucy closed her eyes once again, checking on her magic drain. It was definitely lower, but she still had plenty left to keep their gates open while they sparred. _Here goes,_ she thought. Lucy slowly allowed her knees to bend, then separated her legs until her knees were in line with her hips. She held that for a second, making sure her posture was correct and that she wasn't having any issues balancing.

_You good?_

_Yeah, just being careful,_ she thought happily. Bickslow's response was an overwhelming sense of pride, and Lucy smiled as the emotion washed over her. She took another deep breath, and slowly moved her bent legs back towards her body so that her ankles touched her arms. Once she had gotten her feet where they needed to be, she opened her eyes and smiled again. "Am I doing it right? I love this part."

Bickslow whispered, "You're doing better than I ever could have hoped for."

"Tell them to take it up a notch. I know they're holding back," she said with a smirk.

Bickslow's eyes widened at her request, but he still shouted out to the spirits and watched them nod. Then, he stared in amazement when the magic pouring from them seemed to double. When he heard Lucy giggle lightly, he looked back up at her smiling face.

"How much time?"

"A couple more minutes," he said with a smile. He honestly didn't think he could be more proud of her. He smirked at her when he got an idea.

Lucy watched in awe as the muscles in his arms rippled and tensed when he slowly lowered his arms, with her still balancing like a pretzel on his hands. Once they were face to face, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she giggled.

"Time is up, Princess and Bickslow," Virgo said solemnly, smirking at what the couple seemed to be unaware of.

As they pulled away from the kiss, they heard cheers and hollers of encouragement and looked over to the bleachers of the training area. The entire guild was sitting there watching them, clearly surprised by what they had seen Lucy do.

"Well, time to get down, baby," Bickslow whispered as he looked back at her blushing face. "Are you blushing?"

Lucy blushed again and said defiantly, "No! The blood is just rushing to my face from being upside down…"

"Riiight," he chuckled. Bickslow ignored the noises from their guildmates and raised his arms again. Lucy waited until he had steadied, then brought her legs in a slow graceful arc back over her body, and placed her feet firmly on Bickslow's shoulders. _You're gonna do a flip, aren't you…_

Lucy giggled, then pressed lightly against him and launched her body into the air. As she reached the peak height, she curled into a ball and twisted her body to face Bickslow, landing softly a few feet in front of him with a tongue-lolling grin on her face.

Bickslow's tongue matched hers as he grinned back, and when they realized their friends had gone silent, they burst out into laughter.

~~..~~

"Oh my Mavis, Lucy where did you learn to do that?!" Mira shouted as she ran up to the hysterical couple. She was surprised at how quickly Lucy had healed, and no one in the guild seemed to know how it had happened. Then, she noticed that Lucy and Bickslow were training in the morning before lunch, and had booked the same time every day for the past ten days. Finally, Mira had to go and find out what they were doing out there, and she wasn't disappointed. After watching the first couple minutes of Lucy's training, she had rushed back inside and gotten the entire guild to go out and watch.

"That was so graceful, Lucy!" Levy shouted from her seat in the bleachers.

"Bickslow's a MAN!" Elfman bellowed.

"Damn, Blondie's pretty flexible," Laxus muttered. It was almost like she was an alien with how she had curled around herself. Then, before Laxus could think any longer on how weird it was, his mind instantly filled with images of Mira doing any of those positions… in his bed…

"Thank you, Capricorn. You can go back now," Lucy said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Before she answered Mira's question, she turned to Virgo and whispered, "I saw that Virgo… I approve." When she pulled away, she saw surprise in Virgo's eyes and a light blush on her cheeks.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Princess," Virgo said, trying to regain her composure.

Lucy reached down and gently touched Virgo's shackled wrist, giving her a knowing look. "Go back and see Capricorn." She looked around conspiratorially before she leaned in close and whispered, "Tell him that I think you need punishment."

Virgo immediately bowed, more than willing to relay her Princess' message. "Farewell, and thank you, Princess!" she said happily before she vanished.

Lucy turned around and got a face full of Bickslow's chest. She smiled up at him and moaned softly when he kissed her. Turning to look at Mira once the white-haired mage finally got up to them, Lucy said, "Hey Mira. Bickslow's training me. I thought you had figured that out already."

"Well, I knew you guys were training, but I didn't know what…" she said sweetly.

"She asked me to teach her some acrobatic shit," Bickslow said with his normal grin. "Perfectly fine by me, since now she's _wayyy_ more flexible." With that, his tongue fell from his mouth again as he eyed her hungrily while the three mages walked back into the guild hall.

Once they sat down at Team Natsu's table, Lucy and Bickslow started to eat their lunch while her team questioned them about her new training.

"Why were your spirits out, Lucy? I thought it was just acrobatics," Lisanna asked while she pet Happy.

Bickslow looked at Lucy, who was still chewing, then said, "Lucy said she needed to work on her magic as well, so I figured it would be better to combine them. She has to focus on what her body is doing, but she also has to keep their gates open."

Lucy nodded as she swallowed her food, then finished for Bickslow. "Then, he told them to spar so that they would use more of my magic to power their own abilities. Today was the first time he did that, so Virgo and Capricorn were trying to go easy on me. At the end, they were going full force and my magic dropped like crazy." Her brow furrowed as she continued. "I don't think I would have been able to take them using so much for a whole thirty minutes though."

Bickslow nodded back, and rubbed his hand soothingly on her back. "That's the point. We find out where you are at so we can work on the weak points."

"I agree with Bickslow," Erza said firmly. "I am very happy that you are taking your training so seriously, Lucy. This will add much more versatility to your already impressive magic."

Lucy blushed at her friend's compliment. _Wow, Erza thinks my magic is impressive?_

_ Of course she does. Everyone does, baby._ Bickslow squeezed her lightly to assure her while they continued eating.

"Wait, I didn't see any bats," Natsu said softly. "I thought you said it was hacker bats."

"Clean the sulphur out of your ears, Flame Brain!" Gray shouted. "She said _acrobatics_. Hacker bats is just ridiculous!"

"What did you say, Popsicle Dick?!" Natsu retorted with fire shooting from his mouth.

"Oh, I'll give you a popsicle dick, Ash for Brains!"

"That's disgusting," Bickslow muttered.

Lucy sweatdropped when she realized what Bickslow meant, and whispered, "Just wait…"

Moments later, Gray had used his magic to create a very life-like dildo made of ice, and proceeded to chase Natsu with it, trying to "shut him up for good."

Bickslow looked over at Lucy, eyes wide in horror, and asked, "How did you know that was going to happen?"

Lisanna laughed, gaining his attention. "Lucy gave him the idea this morning."

"WHAT?!" Bickslow shouted, falling out of his chair. As he sat back down, he looked warily at his girlfriend and whispered, "You're a monster."

Lucy just smiled and kept eating. _A monster in the sack, sweetheart._ She turned and winked at him, and giggled when he dropped his fork.

When Erza got tired of hearing the two boys fight, she dragged them back to the table.

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Gray asked, "So why did you choose to train in acrobatics, anyway?"

"Because Lucy's fat," Happy said as he summoned his wings and flew away from the table.

"Damn cat!" Lucy shouted. She climbed up on top of the table. _Babies, gimme a boost? _In no time she felt them under her feet, giving her a solid push, and she shot into the air.

"ACK!" Happy shouted, flying up to sit in the rafters in hopes that Lucy wouldn't climb after him.

Bickslow just laughed at her crazy side. Looking back at Gray, he said, "You told her about how I propped myself up in that alley during our fight at Fantasia." When Gray only gave him a confused look, he said, "She wanted to learn how to do stuff like that. It makes sense. Her magic doesn't require her to be physically strong, but agile. And, having this in her wheelhouse will allow her more opportunities to either run away from a fight, or find a place where she has the upper hand."

Gray and Erza eyed Bickslow for a moment, and then nodded approvingly.

"She is truly lucky to have you in her life, Bickslow," Erza said sternly, though she still held a tender smile on her face.

Lucy slammed into the pillar nearest their table and started to climb it quickly. "You're dead meat, you blue furball!" she shouted as she reached the rafter that Happy was cowering on.

Erza smiled proudly at Lucy and crossed her arms over her chest. "It seems this is reason enough for her to train. She is definitely much more capable of getting away from danger if she needs to." Her gaze travelled to Bickslow, and she added, "Thank you for training her."

Bickslow gave his normal tongue wagging grin and said, "How could I say no to that face of hers?"

"Natsu! Help me! She's gonna eat me!" he wailed dramatically.

Lucy pounced on the Exceed and stood up holding him by his tail. "Who's fat now?!"

"…" Happy looked at her for a second, then smirked. "Just because you climbed up here doesn't mean you're not fat, LUSHY!"

"That it! I'm gonna—"

Lucy's response was cut off quickly by a booming voice that filled the hall. All eyes turned to the balcony to see Master Makarov with a serious expression, and Laxus standing next to him clearly upset.

"I need to see the Raijinshuu in my office. Now!"

Bickslow's eyes shot up to look worriedly at Lucy, but he relaxed when she saw a soft smile on her lips.

_It'll be alright, baby. You can tell me anything you need to like this,_ she said gently.

Bickslow nodded and walked off to meet with his team.

~~..~~

After the Raijinshuu sat down in Makarov's office, he looked sadly at each one of them and took a deep breath. "Children, I have received an urgent request specifically for your team. There have been reports of odd disturbances in the northern part of the Waas Forest. Families have gone missing and no one can explain why. They do not believe it is the work of a dark guild, but they can't be certain. I do not know much more about it, but they did ask for your specific sets of skills."

"Master," Freed spoke softly, "Why do they need our skills specifically?"

Makarov sighed and held the job request out to them. "It does not say, Freed. However, I will be sending Laxus with you instead of keeping him here for paperwork. This request would have been classified as S-Class if your group had not been requested."

"When will we need to leave?" Evergreen asked weakly. She was planning on going on a picnic with Elfman that weekend.

"Tomorrow morning. I do not anticipate this request taking you more than two weeks," he said solemnly.

Bickslow stiffened. _Baby?_ Could he stand being away from her for two whole weeks? Since they had found out that they were soulmates, they had hardly spent more than a few hours out of each other's company.

_Yes? Is everything okay?, _she asked cautiously.

_I… don't know. My team got a request._ Bickslow had no idea what to do. He was torn. He knew that he couldn't refuse the mission, because each of the members of his team had been requested by name. However, he had a bad feeling about leaving Lucy here in Magnolia, even if he couldn't place why. She still wasn't cleared to go on missions, so he couldn't even ask to take her along.

_We'll talk when you're done up there. Don't worry,_ she told him soothingly.

"Bix, you alright man?" Laxus asked.

"Huh? Y-Yeah. I'm fine," he replied. "Just excited to go out on a mission! My babies and I are ready for a fight!" He wagged his tongue around while his babies echoed his last words, but he could tell that Laxus wasn't fooled.

After they were fully briefed on the mission, Makarov told them to go and spend time with their friends before they left. He didn't tell anyone but Laxus that he had a very bad feeling about the mission that lay ahead of them. Laxus was the only one that knew the real reason he was joining: Makarov needed to know that they would be alright no matter what.

~~..~~

Lucy went to sit at the Raijinshuu's normal table while she waited for Bickslow to finish his meeting with the Master. She was worried to say the least. He hadn't been on any missions since she had barged into his life because he was taking care of her. She had been able to keep him to herself for almost an entire month, and loved how things were. _He has to do this. He's a mage. It's his job. If I wasn't injured, I would have gone on a mission, too! If the other couples in the guild are able to handle being away from each other, then so can we._ Lucy definitely wasn't looking forward to spending her nights alone while he was away, but she was determined to give him any assurances he needed.

Bickslow was stopped in the hall by a heavy hand on his shoulder after they left Makarov's office. He sighed and said, "What is it, Laxus?"

Laxus just stared at his friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I need to tell Lucy about the mission."

"You looked freaked out in there. There's something else," he said, crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest.

"I…" Bickslow sighed. He had to talk to Laxus, even if it was to get it off of his chest. "I'm scared to leave her here."

Laxus gave him a genuinely gentle smile. "You're not alone, man. No one on the team has taken any missions while Blondie's been recovering. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

Bickslow' brow furrowed at that. He had assumed that they would still go out on missions while he took a break to take care of Lucy. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized they had stayed in Magnolia the entire time.

Laxus chuckled and said, "Look, Ever is the only one that knows what it's like to not be with her boyfriend because of a mission. I'm just as freaked about leaving Mira behind as you are about Blondie. Freed and Cana? Well, who knows with those two?"

Bickslow looked at his friend and leader with a newfound respect. "I never thought about that…" It was true. It would be just as hard on Laxus because he was mated to Mira now. Bickslow wasn't sure what it meant in terms of them being away from each other, but he really had a bad feeling about leaving Lucy here. "It just feels like something is gonna happen to her —"

"And you won't be there to protect her?" Laxus gave him a knowing look. "Her friends are here, they'll keep her safe. Plus, based on what the whole guild saw this morning, she's healed really well. You know she can take care of herself."

"I don't like it," Bickslow said with a frown.

"I know. But, the only thing we can do is get the job done as quickly _and_ safely as possible so we can get back to our women," Laxus said, his face mirroring the blunette's expression. With a lecherous grin, he added, "Besides, think how… excited… they'll be when we get back!"

Bickslow let out a cackling laugh and clapped Laxus on the back. As they reached the end of the hall, he whispered, "Thanks, man. I'll see you in the morning." With a nod, he left to find Lucy.

Lucy watched Freed and Evergreen walk out of the hall and down the stairs with frowns on their faces. They each went directly to their significant others and seemed to explain what was happening, then the couples left. Her gaze turned back to see if Bickslow had been right behind them, but she started to grow concerned when he didn't show up. _Get a hold of yourself, he's probably just talking to Master._ She waited another minute and finally relaxed when he came out with Laxus. They both had smiles on their faces, even though they were strained smiles.

Bickslow saw Lucy sitting uncomfortably at his team's table. He smiled softly and walked over to her.

Lucy stood up and walked right into Bickslow's waiting arms, wrapping her own around him fiercely. "I don't like it," she whispered.

He ran his fingers through her hair and said, "Me neither. We were requested specifically for the job, so I can't turn it down. You're healed now, so there's _definitely_ no excuse that I can use."

"When do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow morning." He sighed and ran a hand through his own hair in frustration. "We'll be gone for a couple weeks. It's up in Waas Forest."

Lucy only nodded. Gathering all of her courage she looked up at him and gave him her best smile—it wasn't much, but she was trying. "Well, then we should make sure you have a great night. I'll call out Capricorn every day to keep working on my training while you're gone."

He laughed weakly at her words. "Sounds good to me." He refused to let her know that he was uncomfortable leaving her here though. Laxus was right, she could take care of herself and would be surrounded by her friends. "Promise me something, okay?"

"Anything."

"Have someone stay at the house with you while I'm gone? I don't want you to feel like you're alone."

Lucy hugged him tighter and nodded. "I'll talk to Erza before we leave. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. You'll probably come home to no sweets in the house if she stays, though."

Bickslow shrugged. "You're all the sweets I need, baby."

When he winked at her, Lucy rolled her eyes. "Very cute." They made their way down the stairs, and after a quick rundown of what was happening, Erza agreed to meet Lucy at the train station in the morning when she dropped Bickslow off, and stay at their house until Bickslow returned. On the way home, Bickslow stopped in at Ms. Yama's store and bought Lucy a communication lacrima so that he could call her when he had a chance. Lucy made them a simple dinner and they took a relaxing bath together, both trying to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

~~..~~

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he left. He called her every day since he left for two weeks and then suddenly stopped. Lucy had to remind herself that he was on a mission at least once an hour so that she wouldn't be tempted to call him or rush off to find him. They found out that their mind-melding had a distance of one mile. Once he was past that mile, she could only contact him through the lacrima he had bought for her.

"Lucy," Erza said softly, placing her hand gently on the blonde's arm. "You've been staring at that thing since you got here. You have to start your training for the day."

Lucy sighed and looked wearily at her friend. She knew Erza meant well, but she couldn't shake this feeling she had that something had happened to them. _Why else wouldn't he call?_ "I know, Erza. It's just… he should have been back by now. Even if they got held up a couple days. They're one of the strongest teams in the guild, nothing should be keeping them this—" Lucy stopped and fell to the ground, holding her chest as a strangled cry ripped up her throat.

"LUCY!" Erza rushed to her friend, turning her over.

The pain in her chest was white hot, just like her leg had been. The dull ache she had felt when Bickslow was upset was nothing compared to this. She fought to catch her breath and gripped her chest as if it would do something to alleviate the pain. She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name, but couldn't figure out who it would be.

"Someone get the Master!" Erza shouted forcefully. The guild had stopped completely when Lucy had collapsed, and only Erza's order had caused them to burst into action. She looked back down at her blonde friend, and pulled her head gently into her lap. Lucy's eyes were unfocused, but Erza could see that she was in severe pain.

Gray ran up the stairs and burst into Makarov's office, letting him know what happened. He quickly turned around and went back to check on his little sister. _Lucy… Please be okay._

Mira shot around the bar with a cold rag, hoping that it could help somehow. Then she collapsed. Pain ripped through her, and she gasped for air that just wouldn't come.

"MIRA!" Elfman and Lisanna yelled as they ran to their older sister.

"Mira, what's wrong?" Lisanna asked softly as Elfman cradled her shaking body.

Makarov rushed out after Gray and took in the scene before him. Lucy and Mira had both fallen, clearly in extreme pain. _What is happening to my children?_

Lucy still fought to find her breath. Then, she saw him. Bickslow's face was screwed up in pain, what looked like a sword jutting from his chest. He seemed to look right at her as a tear fell from his eye. Just before he fell to the ground, she heard his voice.

"_I love you…"_

The scream that ripped from the Celestial mage's throat would haunt Erza for the rest of her days. She had no idea what was happening to her friend, and felt so useless.

Lucy sat up while she screamed, tears pouring down her face. _I have to save him. I have to get to him._ She quickly looked around and saw Makarov looking at her with concern etched on his face. Scrambling to her feet, not caring that the rest of the guild was watching her like she had risen from the dead, she grabbed onto the small man's shirt. "Master. They're hurt. Something… Something happened."

"Lucy, my child. What happened to yo—"

"We don't have time for that! They could die!" she shrieked. Her body had started to shake as the memory of Bickslow falling to the ground flashed through her mind. "Is there anyone close to Waas Forest?"

Makarov just stared at her in shock. He had never seen her so flustered. Lucy was the rock that held many of his guild's members together. "I-I don't know." His eyes shot down to Mira, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

Lucy's eyes hardened as she stared at the tiny man. "Find out!" Her scream shook the windows of the guild, but she couldn't care less. Lucy took a deep breath and stepped back from Makarov. Her hand glided over Virgo's key and she silently summoned the spirit.

"Punishm—Princess?" Virgo asked worriedly when she saw her Princess' expression.

"Virgo, please pack me a bag and store it in the Spirit World. Something happened to Bickslow, and I'm going after him."

"Lucy, you can't!" Erza shouted. "You haven't been cleared to go on missions!"

Lucy spun around and stalked over to Erza. "I _am_ going, Erza. No one is going to stop me. Not you. Not Master. Not this entire guild. _Bickslow needs me!_"

Erza was shaken. Truly shaken by what she saw in Lucy's eyes. _Were we mistaken? Could the same thing happen to Lucy if Bickslow dies? Could we lose her to darkness?_ "Lucy…"

"Everything is prepared, Princess."

"Thank you, Virgo. Please be ready for anything," Lucy said sadly.

With a bow, the maid spirit left the guild hall in a flash of golden light.

Lucy's eyes rested on Mira, who had finally stood up shakily against the bar. "Mira, I need you to find out who is closest to Waas Forest."

Mira nodded. She knew what Lucy had felt. Something had happened to Bickslow and Laxus, and their mates (soulmate in Lucy's case) were affected by it. She pushed past her brother and searched the log books. "Gajeel and Shadow Gear."

"Call them and tell them what's happening. They need to get there as fast as possible," Lucy ordered. She turned around, ready to walk out of the guild, when Natsu jumped in front of her. "Move Natsu," she warned, deathly quiet.

"Luce, you're overreacting. They're fine!" he said, a serious look on his face.

"No, they're not. You can't stop me, Natsu. I don't want to hurt you, so please move."

"Natsu," Erza said quietly.

"NO! Luce can't go out there! If Laxus and his team got messed up, what is she gonna to do to help?" he shouted at the redhead. Fires lit behind his eyes as he turned back to Lucy, "Sorry, Luce. I can't let you lea—"

"LUCY KICK!" She grimaced as she saw a small trickle of blood drip from the now unconscious Natsu's nose, but she stepped over him. Her head started to pound as she made her way to the exit. Lucy dropped to her knees as he vision went black for a moment. She saw a small field, filled with beautiful flowers and lush green grass. The sounds of battle were raging close to where she stood. Freed and Evergreen were attempting to fight off a wyvern with huge grey scales and leathery wings that had Bickslow and Laxus already under its body. Lucy watched as Evergreen was caught off-guard by the beast's swinging tail, and was knocked to the ground. Freed flew up into the air an attempted to attack with various spells, but he was already looking drained.

"_LUCY! LUCY!" _she heard the babies yell. They seemed to float around her as if they saw where she was standing.

Lucy's gaze fell on Bickslow's bloody body and her blood began to boil. She fell back into her own body as it crouched on the floor of the guild. She shakily stood up and rushed back over to Mira. "You have to come with me."

Mira nodded firmly and followed Lucy to stand in the middle of the guild. "Lucy? Shouldn't we get going?"

Lucy smiled at her sadly and said, "Trust me. I don't know how, but we're going to be leaving here in a second." Lucy grasped Mira's hands tightly in hers, then closed her eyes. _Take me to him,_ she thought. _Bickslow needs me._

Erza gasped as a swirl of gold and green light surrounded Lucy and Mira. She shielded her eyes, but still watched as more magic than she had ever imagined poured from her petite friend. A strange hollow shrieking sound was heard throughout the guild, and an intense wind whipped through the women's hair, slowly pushing the other guildmembers away from them.

"_Take me to him. Bickslow needs me." _Though Lucy's lips never moved, her voice echoed through the hall, desperation lacing every syllable. In a bright flash of light, the two women were gone.

~~..~~

Lucy opened her eyes, and saw the field from her vision. Bickslow's totems were floating just above her head and she smiled sadly at them. _MIRA!_ Lucy looked around and saw that Mira was already in her Satan Soul and rushing off to the fight. Freed was crouched on the ground, panting heavily and hovering over a barely conscious Evergreen. Lucy's gaze immediately sought out Bickslow.

His body lay crumpled on the ground, a large pool of blood surrounding him. There was just a small tuft of his blue hair that wasn't covered in the dark liquid, and the torso of the pinstriped outfit he always wore before Lucy came into his life was in tatters at his waist.

Lucy called out Capricorn and Virgo as she ran towards his body. "Capricorn, help Mira with the wyvern! Virgo, get everyone to safety!" she shouted as she separated from them. Luckily the beast was far enough away that Bickslow wasn't in any serious danger of being hit, but as Lucy skidded to a halt in front of him, her heart shattered. _Bickslow… Baby?!_ "Baby?!" No matter what she did, he didn't respond. She could barely see his chest rising and falling, and relief washed over her that he was still alive.

"Lucy…" the babies whispered, slowly swirling over her head.

"Babies, take Bicklsow to where the others are. Virgo will tend his wounds. I'll be there shortly." Lucy stood up slowly and turned to face the beast that had dared to harm her soulmate.

_Kill it,_ a small, familiar voice inside of her whispered. _It hurt him…_

The voice was right. She agreed with it wholeheartedly. _I'm not strong enough,_ she whispered back.

_We can help you… Your soul is his. His is yours. We will help…_

Lucy opened herself up to the voice, allowing it to fill her. She felt the magic swell inside of her, and threw her head back with a howl of pain as it burst from her.

"LUCY!" Capricorn yelled, feeling her distress as her screams pierced his heart.

"_Come to me..." _Her voice drifted lazily across the field. The wyvern's head shot up at the sound and it rounded on Lucy.

Capricorn felt her force his gate closed, but a sense of calm washed over him as he saw what was happening. _She is protecting those she loves, and he seems to still be protecting her,_ he thought as he disappeared.

Mira had been knocked back by the wyvern, and was getting ready to shoot forward when she heard Lucy's disembodied voice carry across the field. She stood in shock when she saw the usually bubbly mage covered in a soft green glow. Lucy's eyes glowed a brilliant golden color. Excluding the glowing that surrounded her, and the eyes, Lucy seemed normal. _Why is she just standing there?_

"_Yes… Come to me…"_ Her voiced was a beacon to the wyvern, and it began to charge at her.

"LUCY!" Mira shouted. _Why isn't she moving?!_ Mira watched in horror as the beast was only a few yards from Lucy.

"_STOP!"_

It stopped.

Mira would never forget what happened next. Lucy's head tilted to the side, and then a frightening grin spread across her face. She looked like evil incarnate. Every nightmare that Mira had as a child came rushing back as she looked at Lucy. She looked insane.

Lucy looked at the chest of the beast. _There, _she thought happily. "I see you," she whispered to the black orb nestled deep within the wyvern. Her eyes shot up to meet the beast's, and she felt no fear. Normally, she would have been cowering. The voice had made her stronger—she could feel it coursing through her. Hatred filled her as she looked into the eyes of the monster that had hurt Bickslow, and she grinned wider.

The monster took a step back, then froze.

Lucy took a step forward and asked, "Do you want to know what happens when someone hurts him?" She cackled when she heard a whimper from the beast. "Don't be afraid, little beast." She took another step forward. _Come here, babies._

_What happened to you, Lucy?_ Mira couldn't move. Whatever had come over Lucy was a result of Bickslow's injury. Mira had gone on a rampage when she saw Laxus, but she noticed Lucy's maid spirit carrying him off to safety. Her instincts to protect him were drowned out by the fear she felt when she looked at her friend. Power leaked from Lucy's body, chilling Mira to the bone.

Once the babies were at her side, she stepped on and they instantly lifted her up so that she was eye level with the wyvern. Lucy's grin faded, and her fury was unleashed. "No one. Hurts. Bickslow," she said quietly.

Lucy's face was drawn into a terrifying scowl as she glared at the beast. Mira heard it whimper again, but it didn't move. The air was thick with some unknown magical pressure that seemed to be sucked in toward Lucy's body. She raised her hand as if she was about to pet the beast, and Mira's eyes widened when she saw a small green and gold ball of light appear in Lucy's palm.

Once the magic was gathered in her hand, Lucy gently placed her palm on the beast's snout. She watched happily as the light traveled through its body, filling it completely until it glowed. Lucy giggled at the strangled cries it made. "Goodbye," she whispered.

With Lucy's final word, the beast shattered into millions of tiny motes of light that drifted into the sky and disappeared. Mira sat in shock as Bickslow's totems lowered the blonde to the ground, and could only stare as the glow surrounding her slowly faded.

Lucy smiled softly, feeling content that the threat to Bickslow's life had been handled. _Thank you for giving me strength,_ she silently said to the voice that had helped her. She was exhausted, bone-weary, but she had to know that Bickslow was okay. She could still feel Virgo's drain on her magic, so she knew that her spirit was with the injured group. Lucy's gaze rested on Mira, who sat stone still on the ground with her mouth hanging open. She swiftly walked over to the Takeover mage and helped her up. "Come on, Mira," she whispered gently, "Let's go see our men."

Mira nodded absently, still staring at Lucy. She was back to normal. Her eyes weren't glowing, there was no excess magic radiating from her, and though she seemed tired, she was still smiling her regular Lucy smile. Only one thing had changed: a streak of blue ran through Lucy's hair.

~~..~~

His head was killing him. He had a dull ache in his chest. Everything was blurry. Bickslow rubbed his eyes, and immediately regretted it. The small movement he made when he lifted his arm had sent a shockwave of pain through him. _How am I not dead?_ He remembered it all.

They had searched that damn for almost three weeks without a clue of what they were looking for. By the end of the second week, their communication lacrimas stopped working altogether from some unknown resistance. Freed hadn't found anything of use, Evergreen was complaining about her shoes, and Laxus and Bickslow had just wanted to get home. Finally, they stumbled on a corpse of one of the missing townspeople. Then another. They followed the trail of bodies to a field. That's where they found that wyvern. It was sleeping, and they thought that they could sneak up on it and finish the job quickly. They were dead wrong. It took Laxus down first, clearly defeating the biggest threat. Then, it stabbed him with its claw and he passed out.

_Shit… Freed and Ever… Laxus… Are they alright?_ Bicklsow blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision the rest of the way, but it didn't work. He felt something shift against his arm, something soft. Then the barest of breaths slid across his skin. He tensed, thinking that he was about to be attacked. After a couple more blinks, he was able to make out a head of blonde hair with a dark blue streak in it. _I miss Lucy…_

"You don't have to miss me, baby. I'm right here," Lucy said softly as she lifted her head from his bedside. She smiled at him, brushing her thumb across his cheek.

"L-Lucy…?" he stared at her wide-eyed. There was something different about her. She looked like his Lucy, but something was off. "I've gotta be dreaming…"

She shook her head gently. "I'm here, baby. I came as soon as I found out you were hurt."

"But… how…" He shut his eyes to try and get rid of the pounding headache he had. Nothing seemed to help.

"We're soulmates. I know when you're hurt, and I'm sure you'll know if I'm hurt. I felt this pain in my chest, and saw you get… you… you almost died, ba—" her voice caught in her throat as she tried to tell him what happened. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to him. She couldn't though. His injury was severe, and she didn't want to cause him pain.

Ignoring the pain that flared as he moved, Bickslow leaned over and pulled her close to him. "Shh, it's okay… You don't have to tell me anything right now."

Lucy's body was wracked with sobs for the next ten minutes. She had waited for him to wake up for two days. Laxus had woken up almost instantly after being bandaged, but Bickslow had stayed unconscious. Her heart broke every time she looked at his eyes. Those eyes she loved so much. She had worried that she would never get to see them again. "I thought I'd never see you again…" she whimpered as her sobs died down into small tremors. "I teleported here with Mira when we both collapsed at the guild. She felt Laxus' pain like I felt yours."

Bickslow listened intently, doing everything he could to soothe her. "Take your time, baby. I can wait if you need to stop."

Lucy shook her head and took a deep breath as she continued. "Then I sent Virgo to help the others—Evergreen was taken down, and Freed was completely drained by that point—and Capricorn to help Mira with the wyvern. Then I ran after you. When I saw you were still breathing, I told the babies to take you to Virgo so she could tend to your wounds…"

Bickslow's brow furrowed. "Wait, you teleported here?"

Lucy nodded, unable to pull herself away from his chest to look in his eyes. "I think I know how that soulmate teleportation works, but I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

He kissed her head and whispered, "No problem."

She sighed heavily. "I snapped."

Bickslow froze. "What do you… mean?"

"Well, I heard this voice that said it would help. Kind of like the voice—actually, it was that voice…" Lucy shook her head to get herself back on track. "It was the same voice that called out to you when you got your magic. It said our souls were one, or something like that, and it would help me. Then, I started glowing, and was filled with so much hatred and anger… I… I just snapped."

Bickslow pulled her closer to him and took a shaky breath. "It's okay, baby. I'm fine now…" He kept rubbing his hands up and down her back, trying to cement in his mind just how perfect she felt nestled against him. _Just relax with me… It's alright… _ Her story was too close to how his magic was released for his comfort. He never wanted her to experience something like that.

"Oh, you're awake," Mira whispered softly as she entered the room.

Bickslow nodded and kissed Lucy's head again.

"Would you like me to tell you what happened, Bickslow?" Mira asked. "I don't know what Lucy experienced, but I saw everything."

He nodded again, noticing how she had become very relaxed in his arms. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, taking away the last of the tears she had shed.

Mira smiled down at Lucy. "She has hardly slept since we got you guys out of the forest. We're back in town, by the way."

Bickslow gave Lucy a loving glance, then looked at Mira. "Mira, tell me what happened."

~~..~~

"Baby, we're here. Time to wake up," he whispered as he gently shook the sleeping blonde. He smiled when she stretched and groaned, then rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"We're home?" she asked sleepily.

"Pulling into the station now. You slept the whole trip," he chuckled lightly.

She glared at him, then smirked and said, "Well, if _someone_ hadn't insisted I 'help him heal faster' I probably would have gotten more sleep before we left…"

"Seriously. It's still fucking weird," Laxus grumbled.

Bickslow and Lucy shrugged. Then she said, "Hey, I can walk already because of it. I'm not complaining."

Bickslow laughed and said, "Oh, so you'll only complain when I'm hurt?"

She giggled at him and kissed his forehead. "Of course! You're not supposed to get hurt. Also, I didn't wake _you_ up every couple of hours with a raging hard-on pressing into your ass…"

The cart went silent. Thank goodness it was only the Raijinshuu, her and Mira. Lucy looked sheepishly over at their friends with a blush and instantly covered her hands with her face. Every. Single. Person. Was staring at her like she just grew horns.

Mira finally broke the tension by saying, "Well, little Lucy is all grown up!" She playfully swatted Lucy's knee and whispered, "Such language! And from a proper young lady!"

_Thank Mavis for Mira, huh?,_ he asked Lucy as they got off the train.

_Definitely,_ she replied. "Oh, I have to ask Mira something, I'll be right back!" She quickly kissed Bickslow's cheek and ran after the white-haired mage.

"Mira," she whispered, pulling her friend slightly away from Laxus. "Evergreen told me that Bickslow's birthday is next week."

Mira's eyes lit up with excitement and she nodded happily. As a devious grin crept across her face, she whispered, "I assume you want me to set everything up at the guild?"

Lucy nodded. "Of course. Who else would I ask? Keep it quiet, though. I don't care who knows, but _make sure_ Bickslow doesn't. I trust you," Lucy finished softly. Once Mira nodded again and agreed they would talk about it later on, Lucy skipped happily back to her still-injured boyfriend.

"All done?" he asked, not wanting to pry.

Lucy nodded happily. She looked into his eyes, and then grinned. "Come on, baby. Let's get you home. You look like you could use some rest… and some medicine," she said with a wink.

"Babies," he called out with a grin on his face. "Take us home real fast. I need _big_ dose of my medicine!"

* * *

**So? How was it? I tried to write a halfway decent fighting thingy, but… everything I wrote seemed idiotic… I hope you enjoyed psycho-Lucy. Also, what did you think of the training scene? (Small hint at Virgo and Capricorn. Because LOGIC!)**

**Review, Follow, Favorite. I love you all. ~~GemNika**


	20. Birthday

**A/N: So, thank you guys so much for reading this story! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

_"Babies," he called out with a grin on his face. "Take us home real fast. I need a _big_ dose of my medicine!"_

~.~

_Today's the day,_ she thought happily as she gently pulled herself from Bickslow's arms. Lucy stood up silently and looked down at the softened features of the sleeping man. She smiled softly, then forced herself to get moving. Looking at the small clock on her nightstand, she sighed. _Six in the morning? Well, better get started._ She padded over to the closet and pulled out one of his shirts, threw it on, then went out to start on her plan.

Bickslow's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he frowned. The spot that usually held a still sleeping Lucy was empty and cold. He sat up and looked around the room frantically, and then saw a small piece of paper lying on her pillow. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he picked it up and smiled when he saw the elegant swirls that he instantly recognized as her handwriting.

_Good morning, Birthday Boy. Come and see me in the kitchen when you wake up. I love you._

His smile widened. He had never told her when his birthday was because it had never been a special occasion before. He didn't think it was important, so he thought she wouldn't either. Clearly, he was wrong. _Ever probably told her…_ Evergreen was the only person that remembered every year, and gave him a small present without fail. He didn't expect anything from Laxus, and Freed seemed to notice how he felt uncomfortable with anyone making a fuss about it, but the two would occasionally give him something—usually as a result of being threatened with remaining a stone statue for a month. Bickslow's smile never left him as he threw on a pair of flannel pants and walked out of the bedroom. That is, until he got to the kitchen.

Lucy continued to hum softly to the tune in her head, excited for the day she had planned out. Evergreen had told her what Bickslow's birthday was always like, and she was determined to make it a happy occasion. She knew that he didn't really celebrate it, and that he only tolerated gifts from the Fairy Magic user because she was like his sister, but Lucy refused to let that be the case any longer. She sighed happily as she pulled the last batch of cookies from the oven, and quickly transferred them to the cooling rack. Taking one last look around, she grinned at her work. Movement in the hallway caught her eye, and she turned to see a shocked and sleepy Bickslow. She skipped over to him, pressed a soft kiss to his chin, and whispered, "Happy birthday, baby."

He couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, seeing Lucy walking around in nothing more than his shirt had woken him up in more ways than one, but what he saw in his kitchen made his jaw drop. She had made a huge breakfast, as in the works. Eggs, pancakes, sausage, toast, bacon. She had made him breakfast before, but never to this extent. Then, there was what she had pulled out of the oven. His eyes shot down to hers, and he was speechless.

"I hope you like it," she said with a blush.

He finally closed his mouth, and pressed a soft kiss to the blue streak in her hair. "Of course I do. It's just… unexpected," he whispered back with a soft smile.

Lucy beamed at him, then started to push him towards the living room. "You go sit down and relax, and I'll bring you some breakfast."

He was still so shocked that he nodded absently and went to sit down on the couch. He barely registered a flash of golden light from the kitchen, and a few minutes later Lucy walked out with Virgo hot on her heels; their arms were piled with plates. After everything was set out on the coffee table, since Bickslow still didn't see a need for a dining table, Lucy thanked Virgo for her help and sat down with him.

Lucy smirked at him. He still sat there gaping at what she had made for him, even after she had sat down. She gathered some of the eggs on a fork and brought it up to his open mouth. Without hesitation, she pushed the food in and laughed when he closed his lips around the fork. Placing the utensil in his hand, Lucy gently rubbed his back and said, "Eat, baby. You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Hm?!" he asked, still chewing.

She nodded fervently. "Yep. You didn't think I'd let your birthday be boring, did you?"

Bickslow blushed then shook his head, grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate.

~~..~~

After breakfast, Virgo reappeared and shooed Lucy and Bickslow from the kitchen, saying that she would be more than happy to handle any cleaning so they could get ready. Lucy didn't miss the devious glint in Virgo's eye as they walked away, and decided to wink back with a thankful smile.

Bickslow turned around just as they reached the bathroom and grabbed Lucy around the waist, pinning her to the wall. His mouth covered hers in a heated kiss that left them both breathless, and his fingers danced up her thigh until he found her center. "Oh, nothing under my shirt, huh?" he rasped as he teased her entrance.

"No need. We need to take a shower," Lucy said, her voice catching in anticipation of what was to come.

Bickslow lifted her legs and they instantly wrapped around his hips as he quickly carried her into the bathroom. He turned on the water, tore off the offending article of clothing from her, then slid his pants down.

Lucy couldn't help herself. She never could when he was like this. As soon as his eyes started to glow, her body responded in kind as if it needed them to be joined to continue existing. Her hips rolled, and she moaned as her nipples grazed his heaving chest. She knew he was trying to control himself until they were under the warm spray of the shower, but she didn't want him to. She bit him lightly on the neck, then ran her tongue along the pulsing vein until she reached his ear. "What can I give the birthday boy?" she asked huskily.

Bickslow shuddered as her breath warmed his ear. "I don't know," he said quietly with a smirk. He knew what he wanted her to give him, but that wasn't something he would ask her right now.

Lucy ran her hands lightly down his chest, brushing her thumbs over the piercings in his nipples. "I think you do, baby."

"We… should get in the… shower though…" he rasped. When Lucy nodded, he lowered her feet to the ground, internally smirking when she pouted at him. "Come on, we have a big day, right?"

Lucy smiled at him as she stepped under the running water. "Yes, we do. How _could_ I forget?" _Two can play that game,_ she thought to herself, making sure her thought was protected from their mind-meld. When Lucy felt his presence behind her, she bent over to pick up the shampoo and made sure she brushed against him with every move she made. She turned to look at him the first time with innocence plastered on her face, and said, "Oops, sorry…"

Small touches. That was all she would give him. A brush of her breasts against him, her ass grazing his manhood. It was driving him insane. When he tried to pull her closer, she would wave her finger and tell him they had to get ready. Then, Lucy decided that she _had_ to wash him. All of him. He shuddered in anticipation as her hands brushed over his hips and glided towards his member. She took her time, making sure every inch of his body was properly lathered. He groaned as she finally wrapped her hand around him, pleading her with his eyes that she let him take her.

Lucy saw the look he gave her. She just smiled innocently and bent down to wash his legs, watching as the water washed over him. Every muscle he possessed seemed to be more apparent with the glistening water, and her mind started to wander. She slowly stood back up, teasing both of them as her nipples grazed over his legs, her breasts enveloping his proud member for the briefest of moments.

When she stood back up, Bickslow leaned closer to her. He pressed his hands to the walls and caged her between his arms. He bit his lip as he stared deeply into her eyes, feeling his control slip with each passing second.

"Can I help you, Birthday Boy?" she whispered, never allowing her innocent façade to falter.

"Please…"

Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "Please?"

He closed his eyes, fighting with the urge to pin her to the wall and take her right then. He nodded, his lips in a tight line.

Lucy smiled when he closed those glowing eyes of his. She silently slid her hand down her body, and between her legs. It wasn't something she was accustomed to doing, and had apparently done it that first morning when Bickslow wasn't close enough to her during their bonding time, but she shored up her courage and pushed her finger deep within her. Biting her bottom lip, she kept her gaze on his strained face. After a short reprieve from the ache she felt within her, Lucy removed her finger and brought it up to his mouth. "Open," she whispered as she lightly touched his lips.

Keeping his eyes closed, knowing that if he saw Lucy's gloriously naked body right then he would take her in every way imaginable, Bickslow opened his mouth. He felt her slender finger slide past his lips, and began to suck on it. Once the taste of it hit his tongue, her taste, he groaned and pressed himself firmly against her. He opened his eyes to look at her and was surprised to hear a pleased moan pass her own lips.

Lucy pulled her finger from his mouth and whispered, "So, what can I give you for your birthd—"

Her question was cut off has his mouth crashed down over hers, his fingers instantly seeking out her entrance and plunging to its depths. _Let me see how flexible you are,_ he said silently.

_Anything for you,_ she responded and finished with a whimper.

Bickslow smirked, his tongue sliding along hers, as he lifted one of her legs up to his waist. When she pushed her hips more urgently against his torturous fingers, he withdrew them. Then, he raised her leg higher until her calf rested against his shoulder. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked into her eyes to see if she was in pain, then smirked when she only looked confused. "_Very_ flexible, indeed," he said as he nibbled the shell of her ear.

Lucy had no idea what he was thinking, since he knew that she had become much more flexible since they had started training. His hand gently massaged the leg that was resting on his shoulder, and Lucy realized what he was planning on doing. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt him enter her in one swift motion. He gave her no time to get used to it though when he started a relentless pace, and her body quickly wound itself up in response.

"That's it, baby…" he groaned as he filled her again and again. He loved hearing her moans, her screams of pleasure, every little noise she made was just for him. He'd had no idea how much this position would change the way she felt around him, or how quickly she would fall over the edge. She clutched onto him for dear life, her nails digging into his back as he kept up his punishment on her weeping core. No matter how many times she tightened around him, how often her body tried to pull his own release from him, he wouldn't and couldn't stop. At some point, he had lowered her leg and continued his assault on her center like a madman, never slowing as he pushed her toward another climax.

Lucy was a mass of sensation. She didn't know what had come over Bickslow, but her mind was in no place to find out. She gasped when he withdrew from her completely, the look in his eyes almost feral. He had spun her around, grabbed her hands and planted them firmly against the wall under his own. Then, he forced her legs apart with his knee, making sure to brush against her swollen core in the process, and filled her again to the hilt.

He could finally feel his release building, the slow winding deep within him almost painful. He needed to feel her come apart again, to touch all of her, and that was what he did. Bickslow's arm wrapped around her waist in a vice-like grip when her legs finally gave out, and it caused him to pull her more forcefully onto him. His other hand left hers and roughly pinched her nipples, causing her to writhe and force herself against him.

Lucy's mind had officially checked out. She loved every second of the rough treatment he gave her. It was as if her body and soul knew he was letting loose completely, and only allowed her to feel the pleasure he gave her. She was vaguely aware that he was holding her too tightly, but she didn't feel any pain. Wherever her mind had gone, it took all of her pain receptors with it. She knew she was screaming as another orgasm threatened to rip through her, that her throat would be sore later, but she couldn't find it in her to care.

Bickslow grinned as his hand rubbed along her spine, and his grin widened when he looked down to where they were joined. He felt her release building quickly and knew that he would go with her this time. His hand moved down and rubbed a large circle on one of her ass cheeks. She moaned at the new sensation, and he quickly lifted his hand then gave her a good smack.

Lucy's body was jolted as she felt his hand land on her backside. It should have been painful, but all she could do was let out a low moan. "Yes…" she was barely able to whisper.

He rubbed a soothing circle where his handprint would be, then repeated. Smack, then a rub. Again and again, giving each side equal attention. The sounds that came from her when he did it were so addicting, he couldn't find it in himself to stop. When Lucy's arms started to shake, he relented and pulled her flush against his chest. Her head turned and her swollen lips begged for him. _Easy_, a part of him warned, _be gentle now._ The clouded lust that filled his mind slowly started to dissipate, and his pace slowed. He could hear her mewls of pleasure when his grip loosened on her; the arm around her waist gently sliding up and across her chest, the other moving down to press a finger against the sensitive pearl between her legs.

Lucy's mind finally came back to her as he slowed down. Whatever frenzy he'd gone into had disappeared, and now it was as if he was apologizing for being rough with her. She could tell he was close and she was right there with him. His fingers teased her bundle of nerves and her mouth broke away from his just as she reached her climax again with his name on her lips.

As the last of his tremors left, Bickslow held Lucy gently against him. "Did I… Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, worry lacing his voice.

She pressed a soft kiss to his chest and whispered, "Maybe, but I'm not in pain right now. If you ever do, I'll let you know when it's happening, okay?"

His brow furrowed and he turned the now cold water off. As he wrapped a towel around Lucy and then himself, he said, "What do you mean, 'maybe'?"

She let him help her out of the shower before she answered with a blush dusting across her cheeks. "Well, you got a little rough, but my body didn't register any pain from it. Like it was only letting me feel pleasure from what you were doing. I might be sore later, but I can handle it so there's nothing to worry about."

Bickslow pulled her to him again and buried his nose in her hair. "I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his muscled back and responded happily. "There's nothing to be sorry for… Unless you didn't want me to have so many orgasms," she said with a smirk, "In which case, I recommend you stop being a genius in the sack."

Any negative mood he had felt was instantly washed away with her words as he laughed. "Well, then I'm definitely _not_ sorry. Let's go get ready. I'm sure you have a full day planned."

~~..~~

Mira looked around the guild hall with pride. Lucy had brought Evergreen over earlier in the week to explain what the young blonde's plan was, and Evergreen had fully supported it. When Mira had learned that Bickslow never celebrated his birthday, she was appalled; especially since she didn't even know when it was. Then, she was ashamed that she hadn't taken the time to learn and make sure it was celebrated in true Fairy Tail fashion. Her guilt was diminished by Evergreen when she said that he didn't like a big fuss being made out of it, but Lucy insisted that it happen this year.

"Mira? Everything alright?" Erza asked as she ate her strawberry cake at the bar.

"Hm? Oh yes, why?" she replied cheerily.

"Well, you looked happy, then sad, then happy again," Erza said with a small chuckle. "I didn't know if you were having a stroke, so I thought I should ask."

"Well, I was thinking about the party tonight. I'm happy that we're throwing a party for Bickslow, and I was upset that we never even thought to do something like this. Then, I was happy again because I realized just how much Lucy has brightened his life up. This was her idea, you know." She finished her rant with a smile, having decided that her happy thoughts outweighed her guilt.

"Yes, Lucy does have a way of bringing light to everyone she meets. When will they be here?" Erza said with a small smile.

Mira looked up at the clock. "Shit," she whispered. With a shout, she quieted the whole guild. "PLACES EVERYONE! WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES!"

The guild went into a frenzy. Tables were cleared, the lights were turned off, and everyone took their places in the shadows as they waited to surprise their guildmate.

~~..~~

He sighed heavily. "I don't understand why I have to be blindfolded…"

Lucy giggled as she slowly walked in front of Bickslow, his hand held firmly in hers as she guided him to the guild. "Because, it's a surprise!"

"Why couldn't I just keep my eyes closed?" he pouted.

Lucy turned around and when he bumped into her she said, "Because then you could _peek._ No peeking, Bickslow. Otherwise, you don't get my gift later."

"How is that a threat?! I don't know what it is…"

She beamed at him, even though she knew he couldn't see. "Exactly! For all you know, it could be the most mind-blowing sex you've ever had in your entire life!" She leaned in and whispered, "With whips and chains and ball gags—" She smirked as she saw him tense and bite his lower lip. "—You wouldn't want to miss out on that, would you?" she asked as her hand trailed lightly up his abs.

He shook his head no, then asked in an equally soft whisper. "Is… that my present?"

Lucy giggled as she turned and continued on their path. "You won't know until I give it to you!" she shouted as they reached the doors. When she stopped again, she said, "Ready?"

He nodded and was surprised when Lucy removed the blindfold. "The guild?" he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

She masked her excitement with her normal smile and nodded. "Yep. Go inside, Master wanted to talk to you."

"They're here. He's about to open the door," Warren told everyone using his telepathy.

Bickslow looked at Lucy for a moment as if she was trying to poison him, then opened the doors and walked in muttering, "Still don't understand why I needed to be blindfolded…"

"SURPRISE!" the entire guild shouted. The lights immediately turned on as they all jumped out.

Bickslow looked around completely astonished. Confetti fell from the rafters as his guildmates surrounded him and Lucy. Everyone was wishing him a happy birthday. He had never seen so many people that were happy to see him. His eyes quickly surveyed the guildhall, and he saw all of the decorations that had been put up, and smiled. There were paper tiki dolls hanging in random places, the tables were covered in blue or lime green table cloths, the list went on and on. Every decoration had been tailored to something that was about him.

Lucy moved up next to Bickslow and felt ecstatic. He was blushing from embarrassment at all of the attention the guild was giving him, but he was also genuinely happy. She knew that deep down he had always wanted something like this. Everyone does, at least once in their lives. She placed her hand in his and he instantly looked down at her, making her heart swell with pride.

"Did you…" he asked, still unable to hide how happy he was.

Lucy shrugged. "Well, Mira and Evergreen did most of the work."

"Lucy put us up to it," Evergreen said as she gave Bickslow a hug. "She said you had gone long enough without having a proper birthday, and _everyone_ agreed. Happy Birthday, big brother."

"Woo! Bickslow's here! Let's get trashed!" Cana shouted as she reached for her momentarily discarded barrel.

Everyone laughed and got the party under way. Bickslow and Lucy went to sit at Team Natsu's table for the time being and enjoyed their friends' antics.

~~..~~

Mira walked silently over to Lucy, bent down, and whispered, "Are you ready?"

Lucy looked over at the white-haired mage and nodded. She turned back to Bickslow who was in the middle of a conversation with Laxus. _Be right back, sweety. Bathroom._ She quickly got up and ran towards the bathrooms, just in case he watched her as she left the room. After a couple of minutes, Lucy snuck over to the stage that had been set up, and waited anxiously behind the curtain. Lisanna finished her karaoke song, and gave Lucy a small wave and smile as she went to sit back down with Natsu.

"Alright everyone. We've got a special treat next. Someone has decided to dedicate a song to our guest of honor!" Mira shouted, then waited for the cheers to die down. "Let's give a big round of applause for our next singer! For the first time on our stage, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Huh?!" Bickslow shouted, instantly turning his head to stare at the retreating figure of Mira. Then, there she was.

The entire guild went silent as Lucy walked onto the stage, increasing her anxiety. She knew they could all see the blush on her face, but she refused to succumb to stage fright. _Bickslow?_

_ Yeah…?_

_ Happy Birthday, baby._ She smiled brightly as the music started, her gaze never leaving his. She swayed slightly as the guitars and saxophone played in harmony, then took a breath and started to sing.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth._

Bickslow didn't see anything but her. She was up on the stage, singing her heart out. To him. Everyone had always assumed that Lucy couldn't carry a tune because she had refused for so long to join in on karaoke nights. Gajeel was horrible, but even he would sing. Never Lucy. Bickslow had already figured out that her singing was as beautiful as she was, but he had never heard her like this. She was baring her soul for the entire guild, every word that passed her lips laced with her emotions. _Emeralds, _he thought. He saw her eyes begin to glow that wonderful golden color and felt his glow in return.

_Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Lucy was shaking as she had started singing, but quickly gained her confidence when she focused only on the love of her life. He was the only one that really had to hear the song, but she wanted everyone to know how much he meant to her. He was everything that she could ever wish for.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

"I never knew she could sing like that," Natsu whispered to Gray. They had heard her hum while they were on missions, even caught her singing in the shower, but never like that.

"Look," Gray whispered as he pointed at her, "It's only for Bickslow. He brought it out in her." Gray couldn't have been happier for Lucy and Bickslow. He could feel the love pouring off of her as she belted out the chorus to the song.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Bickslow was still in shock. One thing after another today had been a shock to him. Lucy had taken his view of the world and completely turned it upside down in less than two months. He smiled at her when she mentioned rain. It was how their life together had started. There were little hints all throughout the song of their relationship, and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before.

_ I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

This was Lucy's favorite part of the song. As the finished the last notes of the chorus, she prepared herself for what was coming next. If he hadn't gotten any clues about this song representing her feelings or their relationship, then he definitely would now.

_ And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

Bickslow's eyes widened. He watched Lucy's face turn serious as she belted out the first line of the bridge. He remembered all too well what he had felt when she had nearly died in his arms. It was something he never wanted to experience again. He felt a tear fall down his cheek when he realized that she had come back because of him. For him. After that horrible night, she had become his soulmate._  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said._

Lucy's thoughts swirled as she continued. She was standing here today because of the man in front of her. She may have fought her way back, but he was the one that gave her that breath of life. He had saved her. She smiled widely as she thought of all of the encouragement he'd given her. Two months was a short time in comparison to other relationships, but in that time he had made her realize so much about herself. She was strong, not the weakling she always thought herself to be. She was beautiful, not even the scar that ran down her leg could change that. She was loved, their guildmates treated her like a sister and daughter, and Bickslow loved her more than words could express.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Mira had no idea what Lucy had been planning on singing, but she could see now that the blonde had made the right choice. It was everything that a love song could be, everything that it needed to be. Her gaze stopped on Bickslow and she gasped when she saw the tears of joy falling freely from his glowing eyes. _Lucy really is one-of-a-kind. I never knew two people could be so happy._ Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach, and she decided she didn't want to wait to tell Laxus any longer. _Not at the party, this is for Bickslow, but tonight when we go home._ Her eyes travelled across the guild, looking at each of the members that she viewed as her family. They all sat in awe of the Celestial mage on stage, and there didn't seem to be a dry eye in the entire building. All of the couples had cuddled closer together, even Wendy and Romeo. Finally her eyes landed on Laxus. She smiled softly smiled as their eyes met across the room, and she saw his gaze flicker briefly on her hand that rested on her stomach, then back up to her gaze. His eyes widened for a split second, asking if what he thought was right, and when she nodded he grinned like a madman. Mira instantly put a finger to her mouth, then looked quickly at Bickslow. He settled for his usual cocky smirk and nodded in understanding.

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._

Lucy slowly walked off the stage straight towards Bickslow as the final notes of the song played, and the saxophone faded into silence. She reached him just as the music stopped and whispered, "Happy birthday, baby."

In that moment, Bickslow didn't care who saw him. He shot up from his seat and wrapped Lucy in his arms, pulling her firmly to his chest. He let his tears fall as he held her. He had never felt so loved, and couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to have her tell not only him, but everyone they cared about just how much she loved him. "I love you so much…" he whispered into her hair. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, then slowly brought her lips to his.

~.~

"Wow," Cana whispered to Freed, "I've never seen him like that." She stared at the couple in wonder.

Freed placed his hand gently over hers and replied, "He was never like this until he found Lucy. They are truly happy."

Cana looked at Freed and blushed. "Do you think we'll be like them?"

"Happy?" he said softly with a smile. "I would like to think so. Though, I must confess something, Cana."

She stared at him intently. His palm had started sweating, and he looked very nervous all of a sudden. "What is it Freed?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

"I love you, Cana Alberona," he said, a blush staining his cheeks.

She gasped, then beamed at him. As she wrapped her arms around his neck she said, "I was wondering when you were going to say it."

"What?" he asked, his confusion furrowing his brow.

She giggled, a sound reserved only for him, and whispered, "Well, I wasn't going to say it first. I love you too, Freed Justine."

~.~

Laxus slowly made his way over to Mira, then led her up to his office so they could talk. Once he had closed the door, he placed his hand on the small of her back and asked her to sit down in his chair. He leaned against his desk and said, "So…"

Mira smiled up at him lovingly. "I was going to tell you when we got home. I didn't want the guild finding out tonight during the party."

Laxus nodded, still in shock from the news. "When did you find out?"

"The day you were supposed to come back from your mission. I had been feeling sick, and then other symptoms popped up. I went to a doctor, since Wendy and Porlyusica weren't available at the time, and they confirmed my suspicions."

_Two weeks after I left…_ "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Mira blushed with embarrassment. "Well, I couldn't get a hold of you while you were away after I found out. Then you were injured, and I wanted to let you heal—"

"WAIT! You got hurt when you came after me!" Laxus shouted, dropping to his knees and placing his hands on her still flat stomach. He looked worriedly at her stomach, then up to her. "What if—"

Mira brushed her hand through his spiky blond hair and shook her head with a smile. "I've already had Wendy check me out. The day she got back, I told her what had happened, and she says everything is fine."

Laxus sighed in relief, the laid his head in his mate's lap, nuzzling her stomach. _How did I miss this scent?_ "So, the past week?" he whispered, the scent of his mate and child calming him.

She continued running her hand through his hair as she spoke. "I was so busy helping with the party arrangements that I wanted to wait until the time felt right. I'm sorry, I should have told you right away."

Laxus shook his head, pressing a kiss to her stomach. "No, I understand. But, what made you decide tonight?"

She smiled softly. "Lucy's song and Bickslow's reaction. They're so in love, so happy. I didn't want to keep happiness from you, and knew that I had to tell you tonight."

"I love you, Mira," he said. Then whispered, "And you too, baby."

Mira's eyes pricked with tears. "We love you too, Laxus."

~~..~~

Bickslow had become intensely nervous. Although, he couldn't place why he was feeling this way. He already knew what Lucy was going to say, so it was just a matter of asking her. Maybe it was because he felt as though he should have asked for permission. But, who would he ask? Her estranged and deceased father? Her spirits? Master Makarov? Her team? He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair.

"What's the matter, boy?" Papa asked him softly, not letting the nearby guildmembers hear him.

_"I'm scared,"_ Bickslow thought back to him. He really didn't want anyone hearing this conversation.

Papa seemed to get the hint, and responded, _"Why? She already gave you an answer. We all approve."_

_ "Because… I don't know. Should I have done more?"_

_ "What more could you have done?"_

_ "Gotten someone's blessing...?"_ Bickslow sighed again.

_"Boy, you listen to me," _Papa began forcefully. _"Asking for a parent's blessing is a tradition held by high society. She is no longer a part of that life, so why would she expect you to do that?"_

Bickslow's eyes went wide. _"I'm an idiot, aren't I Papa?"_

The grumpy totem chuckled and said, "Yes you are. Now go." As Bickslow nodded with a timid smile, Papa said, _"Bet your glad that I gave you Granny's ring, huh?"_

_ "Shut up, Papa,"_ Bickslow thought happily. Of course he was glad, he just wouldn't give the guy a huge ego about it.

Lucy was sitting with Mira, talking animatedly about the secret the Takeover mage was keeping from the guild. She had known almost as soon as Mira did, because Lucy was the only other person that was feeling the same as her with their mates missing at the time. They had spent long hours talking about names, how they thought Laxus would react, and the best way to tell Makarov without him having a heart attack. The last one was still a mystery. After Mira said she didn't want anyone to know until she had talked to Laxus, they had developed a code to use while they were in public so even the Dragon Slayers would be clueless. "You're kidding! Kissed?!" Lucy shouted, her mouth hanging open with the corners still turned up in a smile.

Mira nodded happily. "And nuzzled."

"AWWW!" Lucy had hearts in her eyes. "Who knew he could be a softy like that?!"

Mira shrugged noncommittally, then both girls burst out into laughter.

"Just make sure you take breaks when you need them," Lucy said as their laughter died down.

Bickslow walked up behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissed her neck. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lucy spun to face him, her smile lighting up the room. "Of course! What's up?"

Bickslow looked around, trying to find a quiet place to talk. Then, he shook his head as Papa's words came back to him. He smiled at her, and dropped down on one knee.

Lucy's eyes widened. He was really going to ask her. He knew what her answer was, she had told him two months ago. Who knew he would ask her on his birthday. In front of the whole guild. She didn't see anyone but him, though she knew the guild was silent when she clearly heard Mira gasp behind her.

Bickslow took Lucy's left hand in his and cleared his throat. "Lucy, you mean the world to me. I never knew what I was missing in this life until I found you. I may have saved your life during that thunderstorm, but you have saved mine every day since then." His heart was pounding in his ears and he was blushing up a storm, but he pressed on. "You've shown me what love is, supported me when I've fallen, and taken away the loneliness that I've felt since my parents died."

Lucy smiled softly at him and lifted her hand to brush her thumb against his cheek.

Bickslow pulled the ring box from his pocket, and as he opened it, he finally asked. "Lucy Heartfilia, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The guild was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone's eyes instantly went from Bickslow to Lucy as they waited for her answer.

Her smile went from soft to an earsplitting grin. _You already know my answer, but just to make it official… _"Of course I will, Bickslow!"

Bickslow beamed at her, pulled the antique ring from its box and gently slid it onto her finger. He pulled her to her feet as he stood up and was surprised that she yanked him down into a heated kiss. As they separated, the guild was still cheering and ready to party into the morning with renewed vigor.

Lucy laughed and never stopped smiling as the night went on, thanking all of their friends and guildmates for their well-wishes as she stayed plastered to Bickslow's side. _It's too bad Levy isn't here. She'll be so upset that she missed this. _She looked down at the ring he had given her. It was perfect. There was a ruby in the center with five smaller diamonds along the platinum band on each side. On both sides of the gem setting were small filigree etchings coming from a single star. "Where did you find something so perfect, Bickslow?" she asked in wonder.

"My dad gave it to me before he left," he said, looking over at Papa. "It was my grandmother's ring, but she left it to me. In her will she said that one day I would find a shooting star, and when I found it and caught it, I should give that star this ring." He couldn't stop smiling, even when Lucy put a hand to her mouth at the beautiful words from his grandmother.

"Read the inscription, Lucy," Papa said softly.

Lucy looked at him for a moment, tilting her head in confusion, then to Bickslow. When he only shrugged, she pulled the ring off and giggled. "Papa, was Bickslow's grandmother a mage?"

"What? Granny wasn't a—"

"Yes, child," he replied with amusement clear in his voice.

"WHAT?! You _and _Granny?" Bickslow shouted, ignoring the looks Lucy's team gave him at his outburst. "Why did no one tell me?"

Papa laughed lightheartedly, then said, "Because we didn't want to burden you with that knowledge. Your Granny was a Seer, boy. She knew what was coming, and that was why I left. I was a stubborn fool, and thought I could change what she saw by not being around. It made no difference."

Lucy placed her hand gently on Bickslow's to comfort him. It was hard for both of them to hear it, but she knew that Bickslow needed to know the truth.

"What does her being a Seer have to do with the ring?" Bickslow asked, letting the news sink in.

Lucy smiled and showed him the inscription that read: _"For Bickslow's Soulmate, Lucy."_

"You've gotta be shitting me," he mumbled. "So, you're telling me that I would have known from the beginning if I had read the damn inscription?!" He couldn't help it, he felt like a crazy person. An absolute loon.

Lucy smiled and put her ring back on. "I guess so, Bixy." She ran a hand through his hair, and noticed that he finally relaxed. "What do you say we go home and I can give you that present I talked about earlier?"

"Huh?" Bickslow said absently, lost in the feel of her nails lightly dragging against his skin.

She whispered as silently as she could, but still knew that the Dragon Slayers would hear, "Whips, and chains, and ball gags, oh my…" Lucy giggled lightly as she finished with a thought. _I asked Virgo this morning when we were about to bring breakfast out. Everything is set up at the house._

Bickslow held her tightly to his chest as he jumped up and onto his babies. "Great party guys! Gotta go!" he shouted as they flew out of the guild.

Gray looked over at Natsu, knowing that he had heard what Lucy said and asked, "What was that all about?"

Natsu looked up, the blush still on his face from hearing Lucy, then looked at Lisanna. She had very clearly explained what was and was _not_ appropriate to talk about in public, especially when it came to other people's sex lives. Then she had handcuffed him to the bed to prove a point. It was a point that he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. With his normal, infectious grin, he threw his hands behind his head and said, "No idea what you're talking about Gray!" _I'm definitely not letting her tie me to the bed again. I couldn't walk for days!_

* * *

**OMG It's so fluffy! I knew this chapter was going to get a little sappy and fluffy, so I thought I'd throw a shower scene in the mix. So, Happy Birthday, Bickslow! A wonderful LaMi baby! FreCa love each other, and Natsu has definitely learned his lesson. Also, YAY MARRIAGE! (I've decided that Levy and Gajeel are on a mission, that's why they're not in the chapter. So, there!)**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Again, suggestions and predictions are totally welcome. Reviews, Favorites, and Follows, make GemNika a happy muffin! **

**Sooooo, I'm gonna need you to get on that… *sips from coffee cup***


	21. Monster

**A/N: Guess who's back? BIXLU'S BACK! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...**

**O.O Okay, enough of that. Let's see what's happening now that they're engaged.**

* * *

_Natsu looked up, the blush still on his face from hearing Lucy, then looked at Lisanna. She had very clearly explained what was and was not appropriate to talk about in public, especially when it came to other people's sex lives. Then she had handcuffed him to the bed to prove a point. It was a point that he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. With his normal, infectious grin, he threw his hands behind his head and said, "No idea what you're talking about Gray!" _I'm definitely not letting her tie me to the bed again. I couldn't walk for days!

~.~

"How about this one?" Lucy asked, pointing to a random page on the request board.

Bickslow bent down and looked at it, then shrugged. "Honestly, it doesn't matter to me where we go. This is probably the first time I've taken a mission without my team," he said softly. He hadn't ever been interested in taking a job without the Raijinshuu, and the only reason that he and Lucy were taking a job now was because she refused to sit back and let him pay for everything. "I'm just happy to go on a job with you. It'll be fun to get away for a bit."

"Well, the pay isn't that good," she mused, turning back to the board.

"About that," Bickslow said quietly.

"Hm?" Lucy turned to face her fiancé with a quirked eyebrow. She saw how uncomfortable he looked, a slight blush dusting across his cheeks, and cocked her head to the side.

Bickslow moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on top of her head. _You know, we don't really need to worry about money._

Even with their mind-meld, Lucy could hear the hesitation. _The only mission either of us went on was the one where you almost died. That was almost a month ago._

He sighed heavily and pressed his lips to her hair. _It was an S-Class mission. Well, the pay was…_

_ Right?_ Lucy had no idea where he was going with this. _I've only ever been on one S-Class, but that was a nightmare… And we didn't get paid for it…_

"I feel like we should have had this conversation sooner," Bickslow whispered to her.

Lucy nodded, then waited for him to say something. And waited. After a minute or so, her eyes narrowed. _How much _did_ you get paid for that job anyway?_

Bickslow tensed. He could practically _feel_ her glaring daggers at him. "Uh… Enough?" He couldn't help it. He had never had this sort of conversation with anyone. The only people that knew how much he made on missions were the other members of the Raijinshuu, because they all got an equal cut. Evergreen spent her money on clothes and Mavis only knows what else. Freed spent his on remodeling his house and buying books and other random intelligence-based things. Laxus… Well, no one knew what Laxus did with his money.

"Bickslow…" she said in a soft warning. Lucy turned in his arms to give him the full effect of her glare, making sure he knew how poorly this conversation could end. For him.

Bickslow shuddered at the look she gave him. It was much worse than he had imagined. _Four million…?_

Lucy's eyes practically popped out of her head. "Is that an answer or a question?" she said as she regained her composure. When he gave her his best pouty face, she giggled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his chin.

"I don't usually spend it though," he said when she turned back around to continue looking through the requests.

"What do you mean?" she asked absently.

He gave her a small chuckle, filled with anxiety at how she was going to react. "You saw my house when you moved in. I was never really there, so I didn't see the need to buy a bunch of stuff. I only bought the house so I would have something that was mine…"

Lucy smiled sadly and leaned back into his embrace. As he gave her a light squeeze she said, "Good thing you bought it, otherwise we wouldn't have had room for my stuff."

"Very true. Who knew you could have fit so much into that apartment you had?" he shot back playfully. When she lightly slapped his arm, he continued. "But, aside from the few bills and groceries when I was at home, the only thing I ever bought was wood."

Lucy turned her head to look at him for a moment before saying, "But, there's not that much wood in the—OH!"

He winced as her mouth dropped open and she stared off into space. That was the reaction he was expecting. The worst part was seeing what she would say after the shock had worn off. When she stayed silent for a few minutes, he started to worry. "Lucy? Lucy?!"

Nothing. Lucy's mind had shut down. She had tried to remember how many missions Bickslow had gone on that she knew of, but he had also been in the guild much longer than she had. Also, the pay varied based on the requestor or the mission, and sometimes pay was reduced—in her experience—for property damages.

"Cosplayer!" he shouted.

That got her attention. Lucy promptly gave him a Lucy Kick that knocked him on the ground. Then, she whirled around and glared at Bickslow. "How many times… Do I have to tell you…"

Bickslow grabbed his head and thought to himself, _How did I not see that coming?!_ He stood up, his hands in the air in surrender as he slowly backed away, and said, "I thought I broke you. I knew it would get your attention…" Trying to get Lucy to relax when she decided that he would rather break something was insanely difficult. He had to ask her team if they had figured out any tricks that they could share with him.

Lucy took a deep breath, counting to ten in her head while she closed her eyes, then smiled sweetly at him. She grinned internally when Bickslow tensed again. He knew she was going to get him back, but he didn't know _when_. "How much?" she whispered, returning to their previous conversation.

Bickslow gave her a sheepish smile and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to pull her back into his arms, but didn't dare move anywhere near her.

Lucy placed a finger to her chin in thought and said, "I'll forgive you and _not_ call Virgo out to punish you. But you have to tell me."

Bickslow paled at the mention of the maid spirit. Based on what he and Lucy had done in their bedroom, with guidance and supplies from Virgo, he _really_ didn't want to know what she was capable of when she was upset. He nodded quickly and started calculating in his head. He had never really thought about how much money he had. He just knew it was there in case he needed it.

Lucy laughed and said, "You look surprised, everything alright?"

He nodded, then walked over to Mira to get a pen and a piece of paper. His eyes were still wide, and Mira thought he was about to pass out, but he waved her off saying that Lucy had threatened to sic Virgo on him. The Takeover mage paled for a second then quickly nodded, moving to a safe distance from the couple. He did the math three times. It wasn't exact, but he was still shocked by the rough estimate he had come up with. He wrote it down on the paper and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy read it. Then read it again. Looked at Bickslow. Read it a third time. She stared at the paper as if it was in a foreign language. "Huh," she said after a minute. It wasn't a question. Just a confused acceptance of what she was reading.

"You… alright?" Bickslow said, peeking from behind a very confused Laxus.

"What the hell, man?!" Laxus shouted. "I'm not gonna get my ass kicked while she tries to get to you…"

Lucy shook her head in disbelief at him. "Why are you hiding behind Laxus?"

"Uh… Taking cover?" he said with a cheesy grin and his tongue hanging out.

Lucy rolled her eyes and wadded the paper up. She threw it and hit Laxus in the head, then she grinned. "Did you expect my head to explode?" she asked innocently.

"I didn't know what to expect…" Bickslow said, ducking behind his fearless leader again.

"What am I missing?" Laxus asked, looking from Lucy to Bickslow.

Rolling her eyes again and stomping over to pull Bickslow out from behind the hulking blonde, she said, "He told me how much money he has, and apparently I'm supposed to freak out and kill things."

Laxus raised his eyebrow, then flattened the paper she threw at him. With a low whistle he looked back at Bickslow. "Seriously? What do you do, sit in a dark room all day?"

Lucy glared at Laxus for a moment, then burst out into laughter as Mira walked past and smacked him in the head with an empty tray.

"Laxus," Mira said with a sweet smile on her face, "Would you mind helping me with these orders? My feet hurt."

Lucy and Bickslow watched in amazement as he jumped up and ran around the bar. Grinning.

After Laxus had run off with more orders, Mira smiled and said, "Dragon Slayers _love_ helping their mates. Especially when they're pregnant."

Lucy and Bickslow nodded at her, sending her a silent thanks. Then Lucy turned around and poked Bickslow in the chest. "Why did you think that would matter?" she said softly, contradicting the intense look in her eyes.

"I don't know. People are weird about money," he said just as quietly.

"Well, that's a about as much as my family had when I was growing up," she said, estimating how much the Heartfilia estate was worth when she ran away. She smiled widely at him, finally deciding to let him relax. "Money didn't matter to me when I was living with my father, and it still doesn't." She shrugged at him and turned back to the request board.

He had absolutely no idea what to do about this woman. "So, you still wanna take a job?" he asked cautiously as he tried to return to his previous position of holding her.

"Yeah, but now I don't have to worry about how much it pays," she said softly, pulling his arms to wrap around her waist again. "Oh, how about this one?"

Bickslow looked at the paper, and grinned. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Why is it _always_ a forest?!" Lucy shouted. They had been walking for over an hour with no luck whatsoever.

"Clearly it's because there's an evil plot to destroy your life," Bickslow joked, nudging her arm. The request was a pretty simple one. There was a small village northwest of Shirotsume that was being disturbed by what they assumed were ghosts. Bickslow and Lucy had to find and get rid of the ghosts, then they would get about 50,000 Jewels and a silver key. Ghosts and keys. The perfect job for the pair.

"That's what I'm saying," she said with a pout. "You know, I really wish you weren't wearing that thing…" Lucy glared at the helmet that was covering Bickslow's eyes. He said he didn't need it when they were in Magnolia, but preferred to keep his face hidden while he was out on missions. She wasn't going to fight him on it, but they were all alone and looking for whatever had spooked the townspeople, so she didn't see the point.

Bickslow shrugged. "I'll take it off when we're on our way back home." He didn't like it any more than she did, but it felt weird _not_ wearing it when he was on a mission. At least with his helmet on, anyone that knew how to identify his magic wouldn't be able to easily see his eyes. After explaining that to Lucy, she groused for a few minutes, but accepted that it was logical.

Lucy and Bickslow stopped in their tracks. Both had a feeling that they were being watched and slowly turned to see if they could spot anyone lurking nearby.

Lucy's hands hovered over her whip and keys as she searched the trees for anything that could be trying to come after them.

Bickslow's babies continued to hover around him lazily, but they were providing extra sets of eyes for searching.

_Snap!_

Lucy dove forward and rolled, coming up on her knee just as a heavy branch fell to the ground where she had been standing. Her eyes shot up into the canopy, and she barely spotted a shadow darting from branch to branch. _Bix, there's someone up there._

Bickslow silently sent his babies up into the trees to see if they could flush whoever it was out.

"Hee Hee!" came a giddy laugh just behind Lucy. "So much fun!"

Before she could react, Lucy was grabbed roughly by the hair and felt a blade pressed against her throat. _Baby!_

Bickslow turned and felt his blood boil. Lucy was being held hostage by a man barely taller than her with unevenly cut black hair that stuck out at random intervals. His hands and mouth were covered in what looked like dirt and dried blood, and his orange eyes seemed to gleam with insanity. "Let her go!" Bickslow shouted. As he tried to take a step forward, the man pressed the blade tighter to Lucy's throat, making her whimper. _Stay calm, baby. I'll get you._

"Hmm, such a pretty thing you've brought for me," the man said. He pulled Lucy's head to one side and ran his tongue along her neck. When she whimpered in fear again, he laughed. "And so responsive."

Bickslow had to think. There had to be some way to get the guy away from her without him slitting her throat. His heart dropped when he saw a drop of her blood gliding down from where the blade was cutting into her.

"What should we do, little blonde girl?"

Lucy nearly vomited when she felt the man press his hardening member against her back. "You should let me go before my fiancé kicks your ass," she spat venomously.

"Ooh! Young love!" he shouted. "Too bad though. He won't live long enough to save you." He started cackling, and moved the knife from her throat down her chest, popping the buttons of her shirt in the process.

_Babies!_ Bickslow shouted silently. He felt them float down behind him and ground his teeth.

_Behind you!,_ Lucy shouted to him, her eyes widening when she saw five men drop down silently from the trees.

Bickslow quickly activated his X Formation, using his babies to block the incoming attack from one of the men, then lunged forward at the disgusting man still holding onto Lucy. He felt his eyes begin to glow, and looked directly into the other man's eyes. Then, he smirked. "Figure eyes," he whispered softly, then cackled when he forced the man to stab his own thigh.

The black-haired man roared in pain, clearly not understanding what had happened. He let go of Lucy and tried to pull the knife from his leg.

Lucy stumbled, but sighed in relief when Bickslow steadied her. She quickly pulled her whip out before he could ask her any questions, and snapped it twice on the men that were still advancing from behind Bickslow. "I'm fine. You teach that perv a lesson for touching me," she said sternly.

Bickslow nodded, then reached down and grabbed her foot. _Have fun,_ he thought to her as he launched her into the air.

Lucy flew through the air, wrapping her whip around a tree branch and swinging to land on the other side of their attackers. Just as she landed, she was readying another attack, determination set in her eyes, when she noticed that all five men were on the ground. With severe nosebleeds. "What the hell?!" she shouted, stomping her foot. Then she got a slight chill and looked down to see that she was, in fact, showing everyone her lacy lime green bra. _That asshole cut my shirt open,_ she thought while she cringed. Rolling her eyes, Lucy summoned Virgo.

"Punishment, Princess?" the maid said with a bow.

"Not today Virgo. Can you please tie these guys up?" Lucy said as she tied the ends of her top together, creating a single knot between her breasts and showing off her stomach.

Bickslow slowly walked up to the man that had dared to touch Lucy. "What was that you were saying about my girl?" he whispered. Letting his control over the man go, he stared intently at him.

The man stared at Bickslow, fear radiating off of him from the dark aura that surrounded the mage. "I-I…" he stuttered, before he looked over at the blonde he'd assaulted. At the sight of her tying up her top with her breasts just barely held inside, her toned and flat stomach, and her mini-skirt, the man passed out.

"What the fuck?!" Bickslow shouted, watching as the man fell over with blood pouring from his nose.

Lucy looked over at what was happening, then sighed. "The one time I'm _not_ trying to be sexy on a job, and I defeat every person here because they're perverts…"

Bickslow turned with a confused expression to face her. Then his mouth went dry. He hadn't thought much of what she had put on that morning. It was just her standard mini skirt—which he never minded, since it allowed him to appreciate every inch of those deliciously creamy legs of hers—her boots and a white button up shirt. That was, at least, until the creep behind him had decided to cut her shirt open. Bickslow gulped as his eyes roved up and down her body, then licked his lips.

Virgo smirked as she moved to tie the other man up before he came back around. _Princess should be careful what she wears on these missions with Bickslow. He looks like he's ready to pounce on her._

"Do you have any idea how… scrumptious… you look right now?" he said huskily as he walked over to Lucy.

Lucy looked up at Bickslow innocently, and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Bickslow knew they had a job to complete, but he was starting to get an idea of what he would much rather be doing. He pulled Lucy roughly against his chest and grabbed her ass. "You shouldn't get mad when I call you Cosplayer, you know that?" he whispered into her ear.

Lucy couldn't help the shiver that ran through her, even with the strange way he was acting all of a sudden. "Why's that?" she asked, already panting from the feel of him pressing against her.

"Because even when you don't mean to, you still dress up," he said as he ground himself against her. "You look like a school girl."

Lucy blushed. "I-I… Well…" She realized that he was right. Which was most likely why all of the perverts that had attacked them had gone down just by looking at her. She saw Virgo out of the corner of her eye dragging the men back towards the town, and sighed as she mentally thanked the spirit.

"Hottest school girl I've ever seen," Bickslow said, nibbling lightly on her neck. _Shit, she's even got pigtails in her hair,_ he thought to himself. He slowly backed her up until she was pressed between him and a tree.

Finally regaining her composure, Lucy mewled in delight then said, "I'll keep that in mind." She gasped when he pulled her panties to the side and slid two fingers just inside of her, then bit her lip as she writhed against him.

"So ready for me..." he said with a smirk against her neck.

Lucy quickly reached down and undid Bickslow's pants. They didn't have much time before they needed to get back to their mission, but he had gotten her so wound up that she couldn't stop herself. As soon as he sprung free, she started stroking him and moaning as his fingers delved deeper within her.

Bickslow grunted as her hand moved over him, then lifted Lucy up and pinned her to the tree. He felt her guiding him to her entrance, and claimed her in one swift and powerful thrust. His mouth closed over hers, their tongues sliding against each other, muffling their pleasured sounds.

Lucy had no idea that something like this was even a fantasy of hers. Having sex right after a fight, in the middle of the woods. Apparently it was, because there was some part of her brain that just put a big check mark in that box on the list. She felt the bark of the tree digging into her back, but before she could begin to care, Bickslow's arms wound around her torso, clearly protecting her skin while pulling her onto him more forcefully.

"Fuck, baby," he rasped against her lips. Something about seeing a knife pressed to her throat, that pervert even _hinting_ at touching her, then running his tongue along her neck and cutting her clothes open had driven Bickslow to this. He had to feel her, every bit of her, to assure himself that she was safe. That they both were. He could feel her tightening around him as her climax approached, and he felt himself tighten in response.

"Oh... Ngh! Bickslow…" she moaned as he kept his intense pace with her. She showered him with kisses anywhere she could reach, and then her head flew back and she fell apart around him, with Bickslow only a few thrusts behind her.

After a few minutes, while their bodies returned to normal and their heart rates calmed down, Bickslow withdrew and carefully set Lucy's feet on the ground. "Love you, Cosplayer," he whispered with a sultry smirk.

After what had just happened, all because she was in fact dressed up like a school girl, Lucy couldn't be mad at the nickname. She winked as she adjusted her clothes and hair, and said, "Love you too, weirdo."

Bickslow turned around after buttoning his pants and giving Lucy a quick peck on the cheek. Then he blanched. He had completely forgotten that they had a bunch of guys tied up, and they were nowhere to be found. "SHIT! Where did they—" His rant was cut off by Lucy's light laughter.

"Virgo took them back to town," Lucy said with a shrug. "Guess she saw how you were eyeing me and took it upon herself to give us some _alone time_." She looked at him for a second, then blushed. "Um…"

Bickslow turned around at her hesitation, and tilted his head to the side. "What's up?"

"I just realized… you never took your helmet off." It made her uncomfortable, like he was trying to distance himself from her by keeping it on while they were together.

Bickslow stood there for a second, not knowing what to do. Of course he had kept it on, he had always kept his helmet on or his eyes turned away when he was with a woman before. The biggest reason he hadn't with Lucy was because he didn't have a helmet, and then she helped him realize that he didn't need one. His mouth dropped open as realization hit him. Lucy looked way too uncomfortable for what had just happened, and she seemed to have been running along the same train of thought. "Lucy…" He took a step forward, hoping he could explain. He honestly hadn't even thought about the fact that it was still there. He'd been too absorbed in getting to Lucy and pinning her to the tree.

"No," she said softly. "It's fine." She tried to walk past him, but he caught her arm.

"Wait."

"Bickslow, it's fine. I get it…" Lucy whispered, refusing to look at him. She knew that he loved her; that wasn't even a question. She couldn't understand _why_ he hadn't thought to take the helmet off when he knew she loved seeing him.

Bickslow pulled her tightly against his chest, and whispered, "I'm an ass." He gently grabbed both of her hands and lifted them up to his helmet. Keeping his grip on her hands, he helped her pull it off so she could see his eyes.

Lucy looked lovingly into those barely glowing eyes, and smiled. This was the man she fell in love with. She let out a light giggle when she saw his hair, and dropped the helmet so that she could fix it. "You have helmet hair…"

Finally, Bickslow was able to give her a small chuckle. The tension between them seemingly disappearing as soon as she had seen him. "Tell you what. I'll leave it off until we head back to town, okay?" he said while she continued running her hands through his hair.

"Sounds like a plan."

After another forty-five minutes of walking, Lucy felt Virgo return to the Spirit World, and brushed a hand over her key. She sighed in relief when she felt it warm up, Virgo's way of letting her know everything had been taken care of. Lucy stopped and looked around and said, "Why is it so quiet?"

Bickslow had noticed it too. The only sounds were the ones coming from them, the crunching leaves and soft grass under their feet as they walked, and the slight jingle of Lucy's keys. He turned around, hoping to hear some form of animal life, even if it was a single insect. There wasn't anything. _Let's get up in the trees. Something doesn't seem right._

Lucy nodded in understanding and crouched down, readying herself to spring up to the lowest branch. Just as her hands made contact with the branch, she saw a soft blue light begin to glow a little further down the path. She pulled herself up quickly, and sighed in relief when Bickslow hopped up on the next highest branch. _Do you see that?_

_ Yeah._ He had no idea what the light was, but something about it felt familiar. He continued to stare at the light, watching and holding his breath as it moved closer to them.

Lucy gasped silently as a translucent image of a young woman walked down the path. Slowly, the sound of a hollow wail started to sound around them, and she saw that the woman was crying. She couldn't place why, but the woman seemed so familiar to her. Though the woman's hands were covering her face, shielding them from seeing her tears, she was wearing a knee-length dress with a polka-dotted pattern on it, and an apron around her waist. The woman's hair was flowing freely down her shoulders to mid-back, and she had a small chain bracelet around her wrist.

As the woman got closer, Bickslow's breath died in his throat. He knew her. He couldn't see her face, and there was no color aside from the soft blue glow that illuminated the features of her ghostly form, but he knew her. He would never forget that dress. That apron. "Mama?" he whispered softly.

Lucy's eyes widened, and she looked from the ghost to Bickslow. She could tell he didn't know how to feel, his expression quickly changing from fear to surprise to excitement and finally landing on guilt. Lucy looked back at the crying woman, who had stopped and fallen to her knees in the path just in front of them, and saw it. The woman below them was wearing the exact same thing Bickslow's mother had been wearing when she died.

He couldn't take it any longer. Bickslow dropped to the ground and crawled to sit in front of the ghost of his mother. "Mama, can you hear me?" he asked desperately. "It's me, Bickslow…"

The ghost's shoulders shook and it curled into a fetal position. Its cries intensified, and the wailing around them increased in volume until it was almost deafening.

Lucy dropped to the ground and crouched beside Bickslow. She watched the area around them, trying to see if there was anyone that was using an illusion to get their guard down.

_"Help me…"_ came a soft whisper across the path. _"Bickslow…"_

It was her voice. His mother's voice. She sounded so sad and alone. Bickslow tried to reach out to her, hoping he could comfort her so she wouldn't have to cry anymore. Just as he was about to touch her shoulder, Lucy's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. He turned his gaze to her in confusion, but all he saw was Lucy staring intently at his mother.

"How can he help you, Mama?" she whispered. If this was a trap, then they wouldn't be caught off-guard. There were plenty of magics that could do something like this. Pulling painful memories from a person, then using that knowledge to lure them in. If it was just an illusion, then the only plausible explanation for Lucy seeing Bickslow's mother was so that they would both believe it. If Lucy saw someone else, like her own mother, and voiced that, it would defeat the illusion. "What does he need to do?"

Bickslow's hand lowered from Lucy's grip as he turned back to face his mother. He watched as her body relaxed, and heard the cries die down to an almost inaudible whimpering. "Show me where to go, Mama," he whispered and stood up.

Lucy and the ghost stood up as well, and the two mages followed closely behind the woman who refused to uncover her face. _Has anything like this ever happened before?_

_ No. I've seen souls plenty, but never a ghost asking for help. And definitely never my mom…_

_ Bickslow,_ Lucy thought to him. She didn't want to dash his hopes of helping his mother, especially since he held so much guilt over her death, but she also had to make sure that if this was a trap they were prepared. _In case this isn't real… If it's an illusion..._

_ It's not. I can feel it._ His face hardened at Lucy's train of thoughts.

_I hope you're right, baby. _She placed her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was still tense, but gave her a reassuring squeeze back as they continued walking. Slowly, the path began to shift into something more solid. Cobblestones. Lucy looked around at the trees and saw that there were dilapidated buildings here and there. It looked as if they were in a small town that the forest had claimed. She pulled herself closer to Bickslow, and sighed when he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders.

Bickslow squeezed Lucy, trying to comfort her, but his eyes were wide as he looked around. Everything was coming back to him. This was the town he had lived in. Grew up in. The buildings were in shambles, trees growing through the few roofs that were still partially intact. Moss and vines were climbing up the houses. There were a few children's toys—a bicycle here, a little girl's doll there—that were sticking out of overgrown bushes. He looked back at the ghost of his mother. Her hands had dropped from her face, but he still couldn't see it. He knew where she was taking them.

_Baby, are you okay?_

_ I know where we're going…_ he said silently. Just as he was about to say it, his old house—the place where his family died—was looming in front of them. It was mostly destroyed, only the outer walls and foundation still standing. The roof seemed to have caved in over the living room and the front door was blocked by vines and rubble.

Lucy tried to follow the ghost through the wooden gate that led to the back of the house, but was stopped by Bickslow. "Baby?" she whispered as she turned to look at him. His eyes were wide as he looked at the house, shock and fear filling them to their depths.

"I can't…" he barely managed to whisper to her. Bickslow's arm dropped from her shoulders, and he felt as if a heavy weight was crushing his chest. "I can't…" He shook his head, still not looking away from the place he once called a home. It was his fault that his life had been destroyed, that his family was dead.

_"Help me…"_ the ghost pleaded, her voice floating from behind the house.

"Bickslow, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, not having made the connection or recognized the house that they stood in front of.

The blue light that had disappeared behind the house started to glow brighter. As if it was a beacon for them to follow.

"Come on, I'm here with you…" Lucy said softly, placing her hand in his and pulling him forward.

"Lucy, we can't… go back there…" he said urgently. He was finally broken from his thoughts as he realized that Lucy was trying to take him behind the house. That was where she died. That was where he killed two people after watching his father get murdered. He pulled back, hoping to grab Lucy and run away with her, but she didn't falter. "Lucy, please. We can't!" he shouted frantically, his breathing coming in short bursts as his anxiety swelled.

"Bickslow, we have to help her," Lucy said as she stopped and turned to him. "What if it isn't a trap? What if that's really your mom, and she needs help?"

Bickslow shook his head, still filled with fear. He stared at the gate, the same gate he had snuck through all those years ago. "No, please… Please don't make me… I…"

Lucy looked at him, concern in her eyes, then looked back at the gate. She hadn't seen Bickslow this scared since she got struck by lightning, but she had no idea what was bothering him. "It's just a gate, baby."

"Sh-She… Mama… She died… back there. I killed her…" he said, his words barely more than a whisper. Hot tears poured down his face, and he tried to pull Lucy away from the gate once more. And failed again. "Please… Please don't make me go… I can't see it… Not again…"

Lucy planted her feet firmly in place, knowing Bickslow would try to run once those words left his mouth. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it sooner. The gate they were standing in front of was still intact, and it was the same gate that Bickslow had gone through when he was searching for his mom the night he got his magic. Lucy kept her emotions in check while she turned to look into his eyes. "I'm right here. If it's too much, then you can just hold onto me, and I'll help you, alright? I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," she said as she walked closer to him. "Your mom needs your help." She raised a hand to his face, drying his tears, then wrapped her arms around his waist to try and calm him down. "She needs you, Bickslow. You know you'll never forgive yourself if you don't help her."

"But it's my fault… She said I was a freak… and then I… I…" Bickslow lowered his head and wrapped himself around Lucy, shaking with all of the emotions rolling through him.

"She was scared, and you didn't know what you were doing," Lucy said firmly. She refused to believe anything negative about Bickslow _or_ his mother, regardless of what she had said to him before she died. Her hands were gliding up and down his back as she continued. "She may have died because of your magic, but that same magic can help her now."

Bickslow took a deep breath and nodded. "Don't leave my side, okay?" he whispered. He needed all the support he could get if he was going to get through this.

Lucy gave him a loving smile and said, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Slowly they made their way to the gate, and Lucy pushed it open and led Bickslow through the overgrown grass to the back of the house. His memories flooded through his mind as they made their way to the back. Crouching at the corner, a bat in his hand. Seeing his uncle beat his mother. Watching his dad show up and get murdered. Rushing at the man. Everything. They turned the corner and Bickslow's legs gave out.

Lucy's free hand shot to her mouth as she looked at the yard. Somehow every bit of it was left exactly as it had been the night Bickslow's magic was awakened. The yard was perfectly manicured, not a single blade of grass higher than a couple inches. There was a tall tree in the far corner of the yard that still held a tire swing, and the rope didn't look weathered in the slightest. There wasn't a single sign of the overgrowth of plants that had plagued the front and the rest of the town. Everything looked like it was the backyard of any house. Everything, except for the bodies. After so much time had passed, they were nothing more than skeletons, still lying in the positions they had been left in that night. Lucy saw Papa's body first in the middle of the yard, sprawled out on his stomach with his head turned slightly to the side. Then, Bickslow's uncle leaned up against the pristine fence.

_"Bickslow…"_ her voice called to him again. _"Please…"_

Bickslow watched in horror as the night his family died played out before him. He saw his younger self killing his uncle. Then turning to his mother. He saw the rejection and pain he had felt when she said she didn't have a son. He watched her die again and again. "I'm so sorry, Mama…" he whispered as tears sprung from his eyes once more.

Lucy looked over at the source of the blue light, and saw his mother's skeleton. Her ghost stood over it and looked sadly down at her own remains. Lucy turned around and saw that Bickslow was on his hands and knees in the grass and staring at the ground. Crouching down next to him, she placed one hand on his back and frowned when he flinched at the contact. "Baby, I'm right here. It's okay, I promise."

"I can't, Lucy… She…" he choked out between sobs.

"She was everything to you," she whispered back. Her own mother had meant the world to her, but she had been taken away too soon. Lucy knew what it felt like to lose your parents, but Bickslow still blamed himself for the whole thing happening. "I get that, I really do. She needs your help, Bickslow. She wouldn't ask you if she didn't still love you."

"She doesn't. I know she doesn't… How can you l-love the person that k-killed you?!" he shouted, ripping grass from the lawn in his angst.

"She's your mom, she'll always love you," Lucy said calmly. Not knowing what else to do, she looked up to the ghost and saw her smiling at them. It wasn't menacing or evil. It was the smile of a proud parent, with a hint of the love that only a mother can feel for their child. "Bickslow," Lucy said while nudging his shoulder. "Look at her. She's… smiling…"

Bickslow's head shot up. _Her smile. It always made everything okay…_ It was there. He refused to see her skeleton, even though the ghost stood right next to it. He could only see the loving smile that had made his nightmares go away when he was younger. The smile that meant he was going to get cookies before dinner. "Mama?" he whispered, hoping there was some part of her that could answer him. He felt Lucy pulling his hand to stand up, and he followed her lead as she walked them closer to the ghost. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest, needing Lucy's warmth to help him feel grounded while his mind and heart raced.

_"My dear Bickslow," _came her voice echoing through the yard, even though her lips never moved.

"I missed you," he said. He wished he could hold her one more time, feel her arms wrap protectively around him like they did when he was scared or upset.

_"You never lost me, sweetie," _the ghost said softly. Her voice danced across their skin, giving them the feeling of comfort from her words.

"But you… I…" Bickslow stuttered, not knowing how to voice his confusion.

Lucy watched the interaction between the two, and really saw where Bickslow got most of his looks from. He had the same nose, lips, hair, and (originally) eyes as his mother. There was so much of her in him that Lucy could barely see where his dad's genes had come in. The memory of Bickslow's last night in his home played through her mind, then she smacked herself in the face. "Bickslow," she said through her hand as it dragged down her face in embarrassment.

"What is it, baby?" he said quickly turning to face Lucy.

"You never lost her. She was always with you," Lucy said. She couldn't believe she didn't think of it sooner.

"I killed her…" he said sadly.

"Right, but then you did the same thing to her that you did to your uncle. You sucked her soul into your body! She's always been right here," Lucy said as she placed her hand over his heart. "It's probably why you never moved on…"

Bickslow looked in shock down to Lucy's hand, then back to his mother's ghost. "Is that true?" he asked the ghost.

She nodded softly to him, her once blue and black hair bobbing lightly with the motion of her head. _"Yes, but you must let it go…"_

Bickslow didn't want to lose her. He'd held onto his mother for so long, he couldn't imagine not having her with him—even if he didn't know that she was there.

_"Please, let me be with Papa again…"_ she said, looking longingly at the small grumpy totem.

"I don't know how. I've never tried to do something like that," Bickslow answered. His magic could finally help his mother, but he didn't know how to do it. He could tell that there was a way, felt it with every part of his being, but he didn't know what to do.

Virgo appeared in a flash of golden light with a bow. "Princess, I believe you will be needing this shortly," she said after standing up straight. She handed Lucy a satin pouch and bowed once more before disappearing.

Lucy gave Bickslow a confused look, then opened the bag. A huge grin spread across her face and she sent another round of silent thanks up to Virgo's constellation above them.

"What is it?" Bickslow asked quietly.

"It's just what we need," Lucy said as she handed him the bag. She turned to the ghost and said, "Mama, you said you wanted to be with Papa again, right?"

The ghost nodded quickly, a hopeful smile splitting across her face.

Lucy's eyes filled with determination when she turned back to Bickslow and said, "Then we'll make it happen."

Bickslow hadn't had a chance to look in the bag yet. He was too preoccupied with Lucy and his mom. When she turned back to him all he could do was ask, "How? I don't know how I can pull her soul out of me."

"That's where I come in. While you were away, I kept reading those books on your magic, and learned quite a bit. By the way, you _really_ should read them—they're very informative," she said with a soft laugh. "Only your soulmate can help you move past what you've done. Only I can help you heal from it. So, that's just what I'll do." Lucy looked into his eyes and smiled. When she asked if he trusted her, and he immediately answered affirmatively, she leaned in to give him a soft chaste kiss on the cheek. She then gave him a quick run-down of how it would work.

Bickslow ran through the steps one more time, then smiled. He was going to get his mom back. He looked at the ghost and said, "Ready, Mama?"

The ghost looked from Bickslow to the smaller blonde woman and nodded happily.

"Okay. First, pull what Virgo brought us out of the bag," Lucy said.

Bickslow nodded, then pulled the mystery item out. He nearly dropped it in shock. It was a small totem that he had made one night when he was thinking about his mom. It had hints of Papa's own totem, with a slight scowl for when she was upset, but it was mostly happy. The face looked pensive and serene.

His eyes shot to Lucy and she shrugged and said, "Virgo knows just what I need. And, that works for you as well, based on her actions today."

"Okay, step two?" he asked. He remembered what she had told him, but he was more comfortable letting her take the lead on this since she would know exactly when to move to the next step.

"Right, step two." Lucy stepped closer to Bickslow and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, letting her magic fill her and her eyes glow a brilliant gold. "Let your magic out so I can find her."

Bickslow nodded and took a deep breath. He saw the green glow from his own gaze illuminating Lucy's face and mixing with her gold while his magic spread through his body. When he felt as if he was ready, he nodded.

"Step three." Lucy put her hands up and pointed to the bracelet he had given to her, then smiled. "I found out what the bracelet does. It allows our magics to intertwine, that's why there are stars and totems. We'll have to test it later, but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to call my spirits and channel my magic through you. On my side, I can interact with your babies more easily, and channel your magic through me. Like I did the day you got hurt."

"Okay, so what do you have to do?" he asked, nodding as he absorbed the information.

"I take my hand and place it on your heart, where your mom's soul is," Lucy said and placed her hand in the proper position. "Then I focus on searching your heart and draw her soul out into my other hand." She raised the other hand with the palm facing up to the sky.

Bickslow took another deep and calming breath, and nodded for her to proceed. He watched as Lucy's eyes glowed brighter, a slight glaze washing over them that reminded him of the morning they became bonded. Then, he felt a warm pulsing travelling from her hand into his heart, easing his tension.

Lucy could see Bickslow's soul when she searched for his mother. Her magic poured from her palm and into him, and she felt his own magic washing into her like a wave on the beach. Every push of her magic left a small amount in him, and when it washed back to her it brought some of his own magic with it. She was almost blinded by the brilliant gold color that shone from his chest, but immediately recognized it as a soul from what she had seen in his dream that night. "You have… the most beautiful soul… Bickslow," she said softly, finding it difficult to speak while their magic flowed between them.

Bickslow's eyes widened at her words. Lucy could see his soul. He saw a content and proud smile on her lips, and couldn't stop his own from mirroring her.

"I… found you… Mama," she said softly. Even though it was difficult to speak, she wanted to let Bickslow know how it was going so he wouldn't worry. She used her magic like a hand and wrapped it around his mother's soul, creating a small barrier that wouldn't let any harm come to it. Once she had a good grip on it, Lucy started to pull back but was met with some resistance. "Bickslow…"

"Yes?" he whispered, worried that her expression had become concerned.

"You have to… let… her go…" Lucy couldn't take her eyes away from the soul she held, the small green orb that was waiting to be pulled from him, but she knew that Bickslow understood her.

"I'm scared to, baby. I don't wanna be alone again," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. It was his biggest fear. He had thought he was alone even with Papa and his babies. Then Lucy came in and changed it all. He didn't want to lose his mom again, though, after so long of being without her.

"You'll never… be alone… again. You… have me… Forever."

Bickslow sighed, then nodded. She was right, he would always have Lucy no matter what happened. He felt a weight lifted from him as he accepted that he couldn't hold onto the guilt of his mother's death. She had to be set free so that he could be free as well.

Lucy's smile returned and pride filled her heart as she saw the little green orb begin to slowly make its way toward her. When it finally left Bickslow's chest and started to travel through her hand, she felt an odd tingling in her body as it moved up one arm, across her chest, and down the other to sit in her open palm.

Bickslow felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when her soul left. He watched in awe as a small green light travelled just under Lucy's skin and appeared in her palm. "Mama," he said softly as he looked at the soul.

"Step… Four…" Lucy said, still struggling to maintain her connection to Bickslow and the soul. She wished she could let go of him so she could give him the next step, but she couldn't until the last step was complete. "Put her… soul… in the… totem."

Bickslow nodded at her instructions, remembering that she had to keep them connected otherwise his mother's soul would be lost to him for good. "Ready Mama?" he asked softly.

"_Yes, Bickslow… Thank you," _the green orb whispered.

Bickslow raised his empty hand and scooped her from Lucy's palm. Once his mother's soul was stable, he brought his hands together and accessed a deeper part of his magic that he hardly ever used. The green glow of his eyes brightened, and the mouth of the totem opened up, creating a small green and red vortex that called out to the soul next to it. He watched her float lazily into the mouth, then he closed the mouth and sealed it. "How do you feel, Mama?" Bickslow asked with a smile.

"Wonderful. Thank you, dear," came the sweet sound of her voice, slightly distorted by the totem she lived in. She floated up into the air, slightly wobbly since she hadn't figured out how to move yet, and the other babies surrounded her to help her move off to the side.

"All done, baby," Bickslow said as he turned back to Lucy. He placed his hand over hers and took a deep breath as they slowly pulled their magic back into themselves. When she was back to normal, he could still feel a small portion of her magic lingering inside of him, and he was sure she was feeling the same. "How are you doing?" he asked softly, placing both hands on her face and searching her eyes for anything that could be wrong.

"I couldn't be better," she said with a wide grin. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head to his chest, and hummed happily. "What will her name be? You've already used all of the vowels with P for your babies…"

Bickslow smiled then looked over at his babies, noticing how Papa was twirling happily around the newest addition. "Mama. It's always been her name, and that won't change now."

Lucy nodded, knowing that it was the perfect name. "So, I guess your next few will be with M then, huh?"

He chuckled at her words. "Am I that easy to figure out?"

Lucy shrugged, then held onto him more tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too." Bickslow went to kiss the blue streak in her hair, then paused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pulling away from him when she felt him tense up.

"I don't think you're gonna be a blonde much longer if you keep using my magic..." he said as he stared at her hair. "You've got a blue streak on the other side now."

Lucy pulled her hair in front of her face and sighed. "Well, at least it's even now!"

"What, you don't like blue hair?" Bickslow asked in mock offense.

"No, I just like being blonde. It makes me less intimidating when people think I don't have a brain. If my hair changes too much, people might think I'm a badass with blue hair… Then where would I be?"

"Damn right blue hair is badass," Bickslow said with a cocky, tongue wagging grin.

"Dear girl," Mama said, slowly floating over to the couple after Papa showed her how to float around.

Lucy's attention quickly shifted to the newest totem, and she smiled. "Yes, Mama?" Her smile grew when Bickslow gave her a light squeeze and kissed her newest hairstyle change.

"Papa says you're the one that helped my little boy, is that right?" Mama asked, a sense of wonder in her voice.

Lucy nodded and said, "He saved my life, and I've saved his. We're soulmates."

"And you don't have a problem with his magic?"

Lucy frowned, hoping that Mama wouldn't still have a problem with the magic that had just saved her from being stuck inside of Bickslow forever. "Why would I? His magic is what saved my life. I know that the way he got it wasn't under the best circumstances, but that's in the past. He's an amazing mage, and I barely beat him the one time we really fought against each other." She paused for a minute, remembering with a smile how odd it was that she had won that fight. "Bickslow's magic is only a part of who he is. Aside from his magic, he's brave, strong, caring, funny. He's the perfect man in my eyes, and I know he'll be the perfect husband."

"Husband?" Mama asked.

"Yes," Papa interjected. "Our little boy has asked Lucy to marry him, and she was crazy enough to say 'yes'…" They could just barely hear the laughter Papa was trying to hide at his small joke.

"I see," Mama said proudly. "There's quite a bit I don't know. Even though I was with you, Bickslow, I wasn't privy to anything outside of myself aside from your emotions. I'm assuming Lucy is the reason your loneliness left you?"

Bickslow nodded happily. "Yes, Mama. She makes me happier than I can describe."

Mama was silent for a moment, then said, "I approve. If Lucy had the ability to rid you of the guilt you carried since that night, which I've witnessed her doing myself, then clearly you two are meant for each other."

Lucy and Bickslow grinned at the news. They weren't aware that they were hoping Mama would approve of their relationship, but it was still there.

"And Bickslow?" Mama said softly. "I forgave you a long time ago for that night. I understand now that what happened was not your fault. You are _not_ a monster or a freak. I hope you can forgive me for saying those horrible things to you."

Bickslow brought his hand forward, pulling Mama closer to him to look at the totem. "I forgive you, Mama."

After a few minutes of conversation, Lucy decided it was time to return to town to complete their mission. They made their way back to the town to speak with the mayor and Bickslow put his helmet back on just as they walked out of the forest. A few hours later, they were at the mayor's house explaining briefly that there was in fact a ghost from a lost town in the forest. They found the ghost and discovered that it was restless, so Bickslow was able to use his magic to help it.

"A lost town you said?" the very rotund mayor asked them, stroking his beard as he thought.

"Yes," said Lucy. She had been the one doing most of the talking, since Bickslow was used to standing off to the side during missions and leaving the clients to someone else. "I'm not sure what the name was though. I didn't see a sign."

"That sounds like Seishin," the mayor replied softly, his eyes reminiscent of painful memories. "Years ago, there was a horrible storm. It was the worst we had ever seen. Our town was only on the edge of it, so we weren't affected as badly. Sometime around dusk, there was an immense amount of magical power and a pillar of green light shooting up into the sky, then hundreds of screams could be heard even from this distance." He paused for a moment, shuddering as he remembered siting down to have dinner with his family and hearing those screams. "No one thought too much of it. Maybe some of us refused to think anything of it, for fear it was a dark guild. The storm cleared up by morning, and we sent a group of men to the town. It was covered in vines and plant-life as if it had been that way for years. The men were too scared to enter the town, so they walked away and never looked back. We always assumed that no one made it out of the town alive."

Bickslow's jaw had clamped shut, his teeth grinding against themselves as he heard an outsider's perspective on the night his magic was brought out.

Lucy was shaking after the story. "H-How long ago was that?"

The portly man paused for another moment, then said, "I'd say about… seventeen years ago?"

"I see. Well, at least the ghost has been dealt with. Thank you for telling us such an interesting story!" Lucy said. They quickly collected their reward, along with the silver key, and left the town.

Bickslow looked up and saw that the sun was about to set. They wouldn't make it to the train station in Shirotsume in time, so he grabbed Lucy's hand and started walking into the forest again.

"Bickslow, Shirotsume's the other way," Lucy said softly, wondering what had come over him. Ever since they had left the mayor's house, Bickslow had been quiet. Brooding almost. She had an idea of why he would be acting that way, but she didn't want to bring it up until they were home. Far away from the place he once lived.

He nodded, letting her know that he acknowledged what she said, but kept walking until they reached a clearing. There was a large meadow with a lake that reflected the setting sun. He sighed and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest and staring at the sky.

Lucy took Bickslow's lead and sat down next to him. She stared at the sky and waited for him to speak, regardless of how long it took. She watched in awe as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon, its reflection in the calm waters of the lake making it seem as though it was melting into the water. When the sun had disappeared from view, and the sky was still a light pink with streaks of orange, she finally heard Bickslow stir.

"It's worse than I thought," Bickslow said quietly. He had his babies set themselves down on the grass, and cut off their magic supply so that he could speak with Lucy alone.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning herself to face him and rubbing her hand along his back.

"That night. I thought I had only taken my uncle's and mom's souls. But… I was wrong. I killed everyone in my town," he whispered, disgusted with himself. "I can't understand how I could have killed so many people and still have a golden soul. It doesn't make sense!"

Lucy frowned at the direction of Bickslow's thoughts. He had finally come to terms with his mother's death, and now he had more lives added onto his conscience. She moved so that she sat between his knees and pulled his helmet off of him again. As she fixed his hair and then traced the mark on his face, she said, "Because you didn't intentionally kill them. It's a consequence of your magic."

His brow furrowed and he looked at her, letting her see the confusion. "How is that fair? I go batshit crazy, so a bunch of people die just for me to have magic?! I never wanted this!"

"Shh… I know, baby." She sighed and pushed his hands out of the way so she could sit in his lap, her legs straddling his. "Would you like me to tell you what I read in those books? Some of it could be helpful," she said softly, her hands returning to their tracing pattern on his face.

"Please," he said softly, closing his eyes to let her calm his fraying nerves.

"It's basically what I told you. But there's a little more to it. You already know that your magic was brought on by tragedy. And we can assume that your grandmother knew it was going to happen because of my engagement ring. That's why Papa left when you were younger, because he was trying to stop it from happening."

Bickslow nodded, then waited for her to continue.

"You were destined to become a Seith mage. Your magic is extraordinarily rare, even rarer than Dragon Slayers and Celestial Wizards," Lucy said with a sad smile. "It was your fate to get this magic, but to get it there's a cost. While your magic was gathering inside of you, you heard a voice offering you help, right?"

He nodded again.

"It seemed like it was giving you a choice: take the help it was offering or not. And that's where the majority of your guilt comes from, because you feel like you chose to do it. How did you feel when it talked to you?"

"It was soothing," he whispered, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "It was saying it could make me stronger, and I wanted it to so that I could protect Mama."

"Did you know that the voice you heard was the magic that was sitting inside of you already? You were born with it, but you couldn't access it until that night. If anyone had checked to see if you were a mage, they never would have known," Lucy said. She moved her hands down to his shoulders and started to massage them, trying to help him relax after the stress of the day.

"I was born with it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. That's why I've been saying it was fate. You were always meant to have this magic. It chose you, not the other way around."

"But you said something about a consequence. All those people dying…" he said, lowering his head to rest against her collarbone.

"Right. Your magic is the ability to control souls. Nearly every Seith mage in history, according to the books at the house, were in their thirties when their magic was released. They had built up enough inert magic to partially control what happened when tragedy struck. Because you were so young, your body didn't have enough magic inside of it yet to support the influx of power."

"So, it pulled souls from the townspeople to give me my magic?"

Lucy nodded sadly and said, "Yes. Though, even _that_ isn't your fault. Remember, it was your destiny to go through that. At that age. There was nothing that could have been done to stop it."

"So, even though everyone's lives were sacrificed for me to be more powerful," he said slowly, "It's not my fault because I never asked to have this magic inside of me?"

"I know it's not the best news, but it's something. You can't place the blame on yourself for it. If you had known what it would do, and had the power to stop it, you would have."

"I would have stopped it… If I could have," he said. Taking a deep breath, trying to accept what she was telling him. "What else?"

"Well, there's only ever been one known line of Seith mages. You're all related in one way or another. So, it's genetic. Which is why you were born with it. The cosmos didn't just randomly pick you so that you could have a shitty childhood and emotional scars. It was passed down in your family."

"But, my dad's side was the magical side. He was a Lightning mage, and apparently my Granny was a Seer…"

"Which means it came from your mom's side. There was too much magical ability on your dad's side for it to have been passed down through the generations. Especially since your type of magic only shows up once every few generations." Lucy gave him a small smile and a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"But…" Bickslow's eyes shot open. "Wait a second! I'm related to other Seith mages?!"

Lucy grinned and then nodded. "Looks like you're not as alone as you thought. I seem to recall someone telling me about a sweet old shopkeeper that was a Seith mage…"

"Ms. Yama?! But she's…"

"Here's a question, how much contact did you have with your mother's side of the family?"

"None, but I just assumed that they didn't like us. At least, that's what my uncle always said," Bickslow said softly, frowning at the mention of his uncle.

"Hm… So, it's possible that she's your grandmother on your mom's side?" Lucy asked with a knowing smirk.

"Why are you making that face?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I may have gone to talk to her about it while you were away on that mission…" Lucy grinned at him. "And before you say anything, I didn't tell you because the timing never felt right. Besides, I'm pretty sure you would have thought I'd lost my mind if I randomly walked up to you and said she's your grandmother."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, you're probably right."

They sat in silence for a long time, listening to their surroundings and finding a small sliver of tranquility. Lucy sat back and looked excitedly at Bickslow, then said, "I have an idea."

"Hm?" he hummed, not wanting their peaceful moment to end.

"Remember how I said earlier that I could use a small portion of your magic, and you could use mine since we're bonded?"

Bickslow's eyes slowly opened, and he saw the wide grin on her face. "… Yeah?"

"Well, how about we see how much you're able to do. It'll be really helpful in the future, just in case I can't get to my keys for whatever reason. If you're able to call out a Zodiac, they can get my keys back to me and help in a fight!" She watched his face turn skeptical, then she pouted. "Please please please!"

"You know I can't say no when you make that face," he said softly. "Fine, but let's start small. I only have a basic understanding of how your magic works, and I don't feel like passing out from draining myself."

"Definitely!"

"And, after we're done… you have to tell me what happened in that fight when you came to save my ass. Mira told me some of it, but I'm pretty sure she was freaked out and blocked some of it out."

Lucy frowned, "She shouldn't have been freaked out… Well, okay… I can see how it would have been kind of weird for her to see me doing that… Fine, I'll tell you."

Bickslow stood up and set Lucy on her feet, then watched as she went through each of her keys.

"Here, Plue is probably the easiest one to summon. The only ones that can force their own gate open are Capricorn, Leo, and Virgo. I'm sure the other Zodiacs could do it if they wanted to, but they never have. Silver keys have less power than Golds, so this shouldn't be too draining." She handed Bickslow the key and giggled when he stared at it like it was going to bite him.

"I feel ridiculous," he said quietly. He listened intently as Lucy explained how to open the gate for Plue and hold it open. Once she decided he was ready, he looked down at the key one more time and said, "Plue, man… Just come out… Otherwise I'm gonna feel like a crazy person."

There was a soft golden light that started to shine from the key, then in a flash of gold, Plue was standing there and doing his little shaking dance.

Bickslow looked back down at the key, then over to Lucy whose face matched his. "Uh… wasn't I supposed to say a whole incantation about opening his gate?"

"… Yeah… Plue," she said softly. When the wiggling dog turned towards her, Lucy smiled. "Would you mind going back so I can test a theory? If it works I'll be calling you in a minute."

Plue nodded and said, "Punnn Puunnnnn!" then disappeared.

Bickslow handed the key over to Lucy and watched her stare at it intently.

She traced the small symbol of Plue's face on his key and thought, _Plue…_ Suddenly, the same flash of light happened, and Plue was wiggling around excitedly. "Holy shit! I don't have to say it anymore?!" Lucy ran over and hugged Plue, then sent him back. She had to do another test.

Bickslow watched with a smile on his face as Plue disappeared and Lucy danced around in a circle. "Any other ideas?"

She stopped her victory dance and said, "Yes. I summoned him but just thinking about him. I want to test it with my Zodiacs. How's your magic, by the way?"

"I didn't feel anything when he came out…" Bickslow said, trying to gauge how drained he was.

Lucy replaced Plue on her key ring, then pulled out two of her golden keys. She paused over Aquarius, but decided she didn't feel like being drowned for taking her away from Scorpio for a theory. "Okay, you take Leo," she said, handing him the Zodiac Leader's key, "And I'll take Capricorn. See how little you need to do to summon him."

Bickslow raised his eyebrow as he stared at the key. He brushed his finger over it and thought _Leo._

Nothing happened.

Deciding to put a little more into it, since that wasn't enough, he said, "Leo, can you come out here? Lucy wants to see you."

Instantly, there was a flash of golden light. Leo stood tall and proud in his suit, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Has my princess called me to s— You're not Lucy…"

Bickslow fell over laughing at the confusion on Loke's face. "No, I'm definitely not Lucy. She's over there summoning Capricorn."

Both men turned to watch as Lucy brushed her thumb against the key, causing another flash of light. Capricorn appeared wearing his normal suit and sunglasses, smoothing his hair down instead of having one hand crossed over his chest. "Lucy, how can I help you?"

Lucy blushed as she realized that he may have been busy and said, "I wanted to test a theory. And it seems I was correct."

"What was your theory?" Capricorn asked, intrigue lacing his voice.

"Well, we just found out that Bickslow can summon you guys if he needs to. All he has to do is have your key and ask you to come out."

When the spirits looked flabbergasted, even Capricorn's stoic mask had fallen, they all turned to look at Bickslow. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Yeah… Just like Lucy is able to use some of my magic… Soulmate thing… Don't worry, I don't plan on making a habit out of calling you guys."

Lucy smiled softly at his embarrassment of the situation. _You're such a weirdo sometimes,_ she thought to him. "As Bickslow said, he can use some of my magic. So I'll be teaching him some more about each of you and your contracts so he doesn't violate any rules." Both spirits nodded approvingly, so she continued. "I also had a theory that since he could just call out to you normally, then I wouldn't have to say anything. Capricorn, I just touched your key and said your name in my head."

"Lucy," Capricorn said softly. "That takes years of practice, and tons of magical power to accomplish…"

"Leave it to our Princess to figure out how to do it sooner," Leo said with a smirk on his face.

Bickslow decided to step in, pulling Lucy closer to him and giving her a kiss on the head. "When we became bonded, both of our magical power increased. That's why her training recently has gone as well as it has. Why she healed faster, everything. Apparently, another side effect is our magic mixing together. Every time she's used my magic, or something close to it, she ends up getting a new hairstyle," he said as he pointed to the blue streaks in her hair.

Leo's eyes widened when he realized Bickslow was right. He and Capricorn had sensed a change in her magic recently, but they hadn't been able to place what it was. He stepped closer to Lucy, running his hand over her once blonde lock of hair, and whispered, "It's… Blue…"

"Hey, back it up, Playboy," Bickslow warned as he pulled Lucy closer to him.

"Leo…" Lucy gave him a small warning before the two of them could start a fight. "You too, Bickslow," she said glaring at them both.

"Sorry, sorry!" the two shouted in unison, fearing what she might do to them.

Capricorn chuckled at their interactions before saying, "Lucy, I'm sure the Spirit King would be interested in hearing about this. It is a highly unprecedented thing for another mage to have access to your summoning ability."

Lucy nodded. "I understand. Tell Stache-Face whatever you need to. I don't have any secrets from you guys, and I guess he's part of that. Also, could you please ask Aquarius not to drown me or Bickslow if she gets summoned?"

Leo laughed and said, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try…" With that, the two spirits closed their gates, leaving the couple alone under the stars.

Bickslow grinned as he lifted Lucy up and sat down with her between his legs. He wrapped his arms around hers as they looked up at the stars together. "So, _Princess_, wanna tell me about that fight now?"

Lucy sighed, playfully smacking Bickslow's leg. "Please don't call me Princess. My spirits call me that because they refuse to call me Lucy, and I won't let them call me Master. I'll allow you to call me Cosplayer, based on our conversation earlier, but that's as far as it goes."

He chuckled and kissed her neck, smiling as she shivered. "You've always been my Cosplayer."

Lucy blushed, wondering how he could make such a simple sentence sound so sexual, then said, "So, that fight?"

"Yep," he whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Mira said you summoned Capricorn and Virgo to help. Virgo took everyone to a safe area, and Capricorn fought alongside Mira against the wyvern. Then, the next thing she said was that you were standing in the middle of the field, screaming in pain and started calling for the wyvern to come after you." He paused, worrying about how Mira had worded the next part. "She said you looked… Like a monster. Like every nightmare she'd ever had all rolled up into one. It stopped in front of you. And then you defeated it while she sat there in shock…"

Lucy felt tears prick her eyes at hearing Mira's words. _Monster?_ She was only doing what she thought she needed to. That wyvern had tried to kill Bickslow, and it had to pay. "A m-monster…?" she asked softly. "She… said that?"

Bickslow nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'll tell you what you told me. You're not a monster. I don't care what anyone else says. I know you, and that's not what you are. If it wasn't for you, we all would have died that day…"

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "I… I guess now I know how you've felt all this time…" _Monster…_

"Lucy, you have to listen to me. We both know that being soulmates has done a lot to our magic. If it was switched, I probably would have done the same thing," Bickslow said softly. His hands rubbed up and down her arms as he tried to comfort her.

She took another deep breath, then decided to tell him what Mira had missed or left out. "I teleported us from the guild after I had a searing pain in my chest. I saw a vision of you falling to the ground with what I now know was that wyvern's talon sticking out of your chest. You looked right at me and said you loved me… Then, I told the Master what was happening and said they needed to get someone to you guys as soon as possible. When I tried to walk out, Natsu got in my way, so I gave him a Lucy Kick. I had another vision of you and Laxus already down and Evergreen getting taken out, and the babies were floating around me like I was there. When it ended, I grabbed Mira and teleported. All I thought of was that you needed me, and I had to get to you."

"You were really there?" he whispered softly. "I thought I was hallucinating. I saw you, well you were transparent mostly, but I saw you. That's why I said I loved you. I figured it was the last time I'd get to say it."

"I was there, baby. At least, a part of me was." Lucy shuddered as she started remembering what happened next, and dreading telling him the story.

"What happened after you got there?"

"Mira ran off, and I summoned Capricorn and Virgo. It's just as she said, but I also ran off to get to you. You were surrounded by a pool of blood, your clothes were torn up. I tried calling out to you, but you didn't answer…" She took a shaky breath, but pushed through the pain she remembered at seeing him almost dead. "I saw you barely breathing, so I called out to your babies and had them carry you off to Virgo so she could patch you up. I heard that same voice that told you it could help when your magic was released. It said our souls were the same and that it would help me, so I let it. I sent Capricorn back, knowing I wouldn't need his help. Mira had been knocked down… and… and I…"

"Take your time, baby… It's okay…" Bickslow whispered. He could feel Lucy shaking as she remembered what happened.

She gave him a short nod. "I was glowing, my whole body was glowing green, but my eyes were gold." She could see it all. Not from her perspective, but as if she was standing outside of herself and watching the events unfold. "I told it to come to me, and it listened. As soon as it was in front of me I… Oh god!" she shouted, the images of what she did running rapidly through her mind. Lucy's hands shot to her head as she tried to block them out. The grin that spread across her face when it was close. She looked evil. Tears poured down her eyes as she watched again and again. She had to tell him. Bickslow would help her somehow, she just knew it. "I… grinned at it. I looked like I was insane! Then, I saw its soul, its black soul, and my grin just got wider. I had scared the _wyvern_!"

"Baby, just stop for now it's fi—"

"Magic was pouring off of me. It was gold and green, but there was something darker about it. I asked if it wanted to know what happens when someone hurts you… And it whimpered." She heard the maniacal laughter she'd let out echoing through her memory, and it made her feel sick. "I laughed… Then I called your babies back and they lifted me up to its face." Lucy was shaking with the fear she felt looking at herself like that. "I said… No one hurts Bickslow… And then I… Oh my god!" Lucy ripped herself away from Bickslow's grasp, tumbling in the grass and crying. "What did I do?!"

Bickslow scrambled over to her, trying to pull her into his lap again. He never would have asked if he had known this was going to happen. She seemed to be coming apart at the seams. Barely holding on. Bickslow rolled her onto her back, and grabbed her hands, shouting, "Lucy! Look at me!"

Lucy's eyes shot open, glowing a bright gold. The memory of what she had done kept playing in her mind, and she couldn't make it stop.

When Lucy's eyes opened, Bickslow felt their surroundings change. He looked up and saw the field where he almost died. It seemed as though everything was frozen. Lucy was in floating in front of the wyvern, scowling at it, and Mira was across the field completely panic-stricken. Time seemed to resume and he watched what was tearing Lucy apart.

_Lucy's face was drawn into a terrifying scowl as she glared at the beast. Mira heard it whimper again, but it didn't move. The air was thick with some unknown magical pressure that seemed to be sucked in toward Lucy's body. She raised her hand as if she was about to pet the beast, and Mira's eyes widened when she saw a small green and gold ball of light appear in Lucy's palm._

_Once the magic was gathered in her hand, Lucy gently placed her palm on the beast's snout. She watched happily as the light traveled through its body, filling it completely until it glowed. Lucy giggled at the strangled cries it made. "Goodbye," she whispered._

_With Lucy's final word, the beast shattered into millions of tiny motes of light that drifted into the sky and disappeared. Mira sat in shock as Bickslow's totems lowered the blonde to the ground, and could only stare as the glow surrounding her slowly faded._

_Lucy smiled softly, feeling content that the threat to Bickslow's life had been handled. _Thank you for giving me strength_, she silently said to the voice that had helped her. She was exhausted, bone-weary, but she had to know that Bickslow was okay. She could still feel Virgo's drain on her magic, so she knew that her spirit was with the injured group. Lucy's gaze rested on Mira, who sat stone still on the ground with her mouth hanging open. She swiftly walked over to the Takeover mage and helped her up. "Come on, Mira," she whispered gently, "Let's go see our men."_

_Mira nodded absently, still staring at Lucy. She was back to normal. Her eyes weren't glowing, there was no excess magic radiating from her, and though she seemed tired, she was still smiling her regular Lucy smile. Only one thing had changed: a streak of blue ran through Lucy's hair._

As soon as the memory ended, the field disappeared and Bickslow was back with Lucy. His shattered and distraught Lucy.

"She w-was right… I'm a m-m-monster…" Lucy sobbed. She had no clue how she could have forgotten about what she had done to that beast. Something inside of her had snapped while she recalled it, and she didn't know if she could ever put it back into place. "Please… P-Please forgive m-me…"

Bickslow stared in shock as Lucy begged him to forgive her. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was her first time channeling his magic, and she was freaking out over him almost dying. It could have been a lot worse. He quickly pulled her up into his arms, tucking her head against his chest as she continued to cry. "Listen to me, Lucy… Are you listening?" he said softly, running his hands through her hair.

She nodded meekly, trying to stop the cries and tears that kept coming.

"Mira was wrong. You're not a monster. And there's nothing to forgive you for. You saved my life, along with my entire team's. You saved Mira's life, and her and Laxus' baby. It may have been scary to see, but you saved all of us." He didn't know what else he could say to make her understand, but he knew it wasn't over.

"B-But I… I just…" Lucy had no words to express herself.

"You did what had to be done, and I'm proud of you," he whispered into her ear. He could only hope that he was telling her what she needed to hear.

Instead of comfort, Lucy got angry. "Proud of me?! How could you be _proud_ of me?! I turned into a psychotic freak and killed that wyvern! I _laughed_ as it died!" She ripped herself away from his arms again, and sat looking at her body as if it was covered in the beast's blood. Lucy felt like it was. The wyvern's blood was on her hands, and she could practically see it. _Clean, have to get clean…_ Lucy scrambled to her feet and rushed into the water nearby.

"Lucy!" Bickslow shouted as he ran after her. He watched in horror as she vigorously scrubbed her arms, using her nails as a means to clean herself without soap. "Shit. Lucy stop!"

"Monster. I'm a monster… Gotta clean the blood off," she whispered to herself, not understanding why she couldn't get her hands clean. "If I'm clean then—"

Bickslow rushed into the water, wrapped his arms around hers and dragged her back to the shore while she thrashed around trying to get free. Once there, he pinned her to the ground, straddling her legs and pinning each of her hands with his. Even through it all, she still screamed and tried to break free.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted, begging him to let her finish.

"NO!"

"Please, Bickslow… Please let me go…" she sobbed, her body finally starting to tire after fighting him for so long. "I have to clean it off…"

"Clean what off? You practically ripped your arms open!" Bickslow was beyond scared for her. He was watching Lucy play out everything that he had kept bottled up for years, and she was going through it all in a matter of minutes.

"I killed it. I can see the blood on my hands… I have to…" Lucy hiccupped, her cries intensifying until she couldn't speak. She wished he would let her go, she couldn't explain it right then because she was too upset. But, Bickslow had to know what she was.

"There's no blood on you, baby," Bickslow whispered. "I promise, there's nothing there."

"Wh-Why can I see it th-then?" she asked. That part of her that had said he could make it better was back, telling her to let him help. She wanted his help more than anything, but couldn't get the words out.

"Because you feel guilty." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll let your hands go if you promise not to try and get the blood off, okay?" He felt like his whole world was spinning, but decided maybe he just needed to help her see that everything would be alright.

Lucy nodded quickly.

When Bickslow let her hands go, his instantly brought them up to where he could see the damage she had done. There were only a couple deep gashes running down her arms, but he sighed in relief to see that most of the marks hadn't even broken the skin.

Lucy closed her eyes when Bickslow started to look at her arms. He was staring at them, examining all the blood that was on her hands from that fight.

He stole a glance at Lucy and saw her face filled with shame. He had an idea, but didn't know if it would work. "Lucy, you said there's blood on you?"

She looked back at him and nodded, silently crying.

"Would you like my help to get it off?" he asked softly, sincerely. "I can help you." He rubbed his thumbs along her hands in soothing circles.

"Please… I can't do it alone…" she whispered.

"Okay, let's get back in the water and I'll help you clean up." In reality, he needed to clean the wounds she had made, but if it helped her see that she was clean—in her own eyes—then he would have to play along. Bickslow slowly got up, then picked Lucy up and carried her into the water with him. When the water was up to their chests, he set her down and said, "Give me your hands, baby. I'll get all the blood off."

Lucy nodded, her eyes wide as she watched Bickslow massage his hands up and down her arms. His touch made the blood she saw slowly disappear, washed away in the water surrounding them. When he had finished, he brought each hand up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Better?" he asked as Lucy stared at her hands.

"It's gone…" she whispered in amazement. She looked up at Bickslow and finally smiled, "You took it away!" Unable to contain her happiness, Lucy jumped at Bickslow, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

After a few minutes, he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. "I'll always be here for you," he whispered. "You'll never go through anything alone."

Lucy gave him a heartwarming smile and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

**And, that's Chapter 21! All kinds of new things. Random post-fight sex, Bickslow got his mom back, and Lucy loses her marbles. Tell me what you think! Also, if the beginning seemed a little slow or dopey, it's because I didn't know where I wanted to start, and didn't want to just jump into them on the mission. *shrug***

**Review, Favorite, Follow. You know the drill! (Also, the final chapter of When I Was Your Man will be posted by Sunday night)**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**


	22. Halloween

**A/N: Okay, guys. This story is starting to come to a close. These last few chapters will be pretty fluffy and possibly smutty. I've gotta get my need to write lemons out somewhere since my FreLu is **_**nowhere near**_** that yet lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_After a few minutes, he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. "I'll always be here for you," he whispered. "You'll never go through anything alone."_

_Lucy gave him a heartwarming smile and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."_

~.~

"So, baby… Do I get to see it?" Bickslow asked, pinning Lucy to the bar and trying to take the bag out of her hands. He slowly moved his tongue of the column of her neck and grinned at the shiver that ran through her.

"Nope, it's a surprise!" Lucy squeaked.

Bickslow nipped lightly against her ear and whispered, "Come on… _Please_ let me see?"

"HEY! This isn't a butt-fuckin' free-for-all!" Gildarts shouted. "Get a room!" He turned back to his drink muttering about crazy kids and their hormones.

Lucy blushed a deep shade of red before slowly pushing Bickslow back, smirking deviously at him.

_Oh shit, I know that look,_ he thought. He slowly backed away from Lucy, eyes wide and waiting for her to do something. Like eat him alive.

"You're damn right you know this look," Lucy said as she stalked towards him, her hips swaying more than usual. When Bickslow bumped into a pillar and looked around for an escape, Lucy pressed herself tightly against him and scratched her nails lightly down his abs.

"What happened to Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked Levy as he watched the interaction between the two across the hall.

Levy looked up from her book and smirked. "Oh, Bickslow's gonna get it…" she said softly before looking back at her book.

Bickslow gulped, trying to control himself and not pin Lucy to the floor right then. She was teasing him and she knew it, getting revenge for him teasing her.

"How badly do you wanna see, Bixy?" Lucy whispered, leaning up and running her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Real bad, baby."

Lucy chuckled darkly. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you see, but you won't get sex until I wear it. Or, you wait to see it and I'll fuck your brains out _every single day_ until I wear it." She pulled back and grinned. "Your choice."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Gajeel asked in horror. He relayed what Lucy had said to Bickslow and stared as Levy started laughing.

"You're evil," Bickslow muttered, trying to catch his breath. _If I wait, then I get to take you home right now and start getting my reward, right?_

Lucy nodded.

"I'll wait to see it," Bickslow said with a lecherous grin.

Levy watched the couple run out of the guild, still laughing from what Gajeel told her they had said. When her giggles had died down, she looked at her mate and said, "It's her Halloween costume."

"But Halloween isn't for another week… Oh man! That's just sick!" Gajeel dropped his head to his hands, trying to rid himself of the mental images containing a blonde and blunette.

Levy laughed again and patted his back. "You know she only does it to mess with you now, right?"

"Whaddya mean, Shrimp?" he asked in a mumble.

"I mean, those two can speak telepathically. So, when she says something like that out loud, and you're in the room, she's doing on purpose."

"Goddamnit…" Suddenly, Gajeel's head shot up and he looked at his mate. "So, when can I see _your_ costume, Shrimp?"

She smirked at him with a slight blush. "You'll see in a week, Hedgehog."

* * *

Lucy and Bickslow were three blocks from their house before he took a detour, pinning her to the wall in an alley.

"Fuck, I need you," he rasped, running his hands up her ribs and grazing the underside of her heaving breasts.

Lucy looked around, making sure no one could see them. It was just after sunset, so people were still out in the streets, but the idea of getting caught only increased her arousal. She bit her lips as Bickslow ground himself against her clothed core, trying to suppress the moan that would call attention to them.

"That's it, baby. Better stay quiet." He pushed her shirt up the rest of the way, pulling her bra down and freeing one breast. His mouth instantly descended on it, and he sucked and nibbled on the pebbled nipple while she writhed against him. He kept a slow pace grinding against her, teasing her just as she had teased him in the guild. He lifted his eyes to look into hers and smirked at the half-lidded gaze that stared back.

Lucy moved her hands over Bickslow's shoulders, trying to feel every inch of him while suffering with the growing ache deep inside of her. She muffled a squeal when he roughly pinned her hands above her head with one of his, his mouth massaging her breast while his other hand ripped her underwear away from her. She barely heard the buckle of his belt being undone and the shuffle of fabric as he sprung free before she was filled completely.

Bickslow shot up from her breast and dominated her mouth with his, stifling the scream she wanted to let loose. His hips snapped quickly against her as he frantically pushed them both towards their release. His free arm wrapped around her waist to pull her more forcefully onto him, and he finally lowered his head to her shoulder, grunting with exertion.

"Oh, Bix… ngh!" Lucy nearly shouted, hardly remembering why she was trying to be quiet in the first place. She loved when he let loose like this. It made her feel amazing to know that she was the reason for his loss of control. "Harder," she whispered, needing to feel more of him.

"Oh… Lucy," he moaned, feeling every bit of her gripping him while his hips pistoned more forcefully into her warmth. Bickslow let her hands go to he could hold her waist with both hands as he used every bit of strength he possessed to push himself into her, picking up the pace and breaching her inner barrier with every thrust. His teeth grazed her collarbone as he felt her walls flutter around him.

"Oh god… Bix… I'm… I'm…" Lucy couldn't hold back her screams any longer. Every thrust of his, every time his hips dug painfully into her flesh, she felt herself winding tighter and tighter and there was nothing she could do to keep quiet. The sounds of his skin slapping against hers, and their lust-filled cries, echoed through the alley, spurring her winding release on to greater heights before it snapped.

She was right on the edge, and he was right there with her. He pressed a soft kiss to Lucy's neck before he bit down on the sensitive skin, groaning in his release as her body finally milked every last bit of him into her. It was so forceful that his legs gave out, and he dropped to his knees taking Lucy down with him while he stayed buried in her warmth.

Lucy smiled when Bickslow pressed soft, feathery kisses to her flushed skin while they slid down to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest tightly against his while they caught their breath.

"God, I love you baby," Bickslow panted, peppering Lucy with more kisses while he withdrew himself from her.

"You're gonna love me more when we get home," she whispered, her voice husky with promises.

"Yeah?" he smirked, his eyes closed and his head resting on her shoulder as he tried to steady himself before standing back up.

"Mm-hmm. I don't think you got me back for teasing you at the guild," Lucy said, running a finger along his jaw. "I might need to be tied up so you can teach me a lesson."

* * *

"Alright, Bickslow. I'll meet you at the guild tonight, okay?" Lucy said with a giddy smile. She leaned up and kissed him passionately before pulling slowly from his embrace.

Bickslow eyed her up and down, nodding. "Tonight. _Cosplayer._" He smirked at her. It was one of the few times he could get away with it for a whole day—Halloween. He watched her walk into Fairy Hills, the door slamming shut behind her as she made her way to see the rest of the girls in the guild. Each and every one of them had decided that the men had to suffer, so they were all getting ready together. Anticipation filled him to the brim as he walked back to their house to put on his own costume. _This is gonna be interesting… Wonder what she's gonna wear…_

"Come on, Levy! He's already seen you naked!" Lucy shouted through the door. Levy had been hiding for the past fifteen minutes because she thought her costume was 'too sexy'.

"That's not the point! He's going to eat me _alive_ if he sees me in this!" Levy shouted.

"How is that a bad thing?" Cana asked from across the room, her skimpy librarian costume riding up dangerously high on her chest and thighs as she took another swig of beer.

"If you guys want to see Gajeel tear off my few clothes and fuck me in the middle of the guild—"

"Wow! Levy's got a mouth on her!" Cana said with a laugh.

"Levy, I'm sure you look fine," Evergreen said consolingly. She was fixing her makeup again and getting rid of all the imaginary wrinkles in her newest fairy costume—that just happened to be several inches shorter than her usual outfit. She would never admit that she got it in that specific color because it matched a certain Takeover mage's 'manly' eyes. Not in a million years.

"Exactly!" Lucy shouted. "So, open up!"

"UGH! Fine!" The bathroom door swung open revealing Levy in a vinyl corset and mini-skirt, fishnet stockings, six-inch chrome stilettos, with a riding crop in her hand and handcuffs attached to a small chain belt. Around her neck was a leather choker with inch long spikes coming from it, with matching bracelets on her wrists. Under the skirt was a pure iron garter belt that Virgo had made specifically for her; it was heavy, but it gave her a small boost in confidence.

"Holy shit! Levy has tits!" Cana shouted, rushing across the room to poke at the small mounds on the screeching blunette.

"Wow! Levy, don't let him ruin this one!" Lucy shouted excitedly. The small bookworm had always been self-conscious about her chest, even though Gajeel clearly didn't care.

"I look like a hooker, Lucy," Levy said sadly, looking down at herself.

"No, you look like you're going to ride your dragon into the ground, and he's gonna like it," Lucy said pointedly. She rushed across the room and dug in her bag, smirking as she pulled something out of it. "Here, this is for Gajeel."

Levy took the proffered item and stared at it. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Lucy looked pointedly at her petite friend. "Virgo said he deserves punishment, Levy. I know about what else she gave you. She handed this to me this morning. You know _exactly_ what you're supposed to do with it. Now go across the hall and Cancer will do your hair and makeup."

"Lucy!" Mira shouted, rushing into the room. "Why aren't you in your costume yet?!"

Lucy looked down and realized Mira was right. She was still wearing a shirt and jeans, not the costume she had gotten to drive Bickslow insane. She grabbed her bag and rushed off into the bathroom at lightning speed.

"Wow, Cana you look smart in that costume… Well, more like a smart hussy, but still," Mira said with a sweet smile. "Is this for a certain green-haired someone?"

Cana blushed—and not from the alcohol—and nodded, pushing her fake glasses up the bridge of her nose. "What about you, Mira?"

Mira grinned and struck a pose. Her costume was simple, but she was already several months along in the pregnancy. She wore a bumblebee tube dress with a small antennae headband and black and yellow flats. On her back was a pair of adorable wings, though one of them had a peculiar lightning bolt painted on it. "Laxus may have had a say in my costume. I don't really mind though."

"Okay, guys!" Lucy shouted nervously. "I'm coming out!"

Cana and Mira turned and their jaws dropped. She hadn't let _anyone_ see her costume before now, so they had no idea what to expect. Everyone had ended up coordinating their costumes with their partners, but Lucy had kept hers a secret.

"Mira?" Lucy said softly, starting to get nervous that no one had said anything. "Cana?"

"Lucy," Cana said wistfully, "You're smoking hot!"

Lucy giggled, then turned to Mira and waved her hands in front of the white-haired mage's face. Once Mira had snapped out of it, Lucy leaned in and told her what she needed for the final touch on her costume. After getting what she needed, Lucy walked across the hall, blushing at all the looks the other girls were giving her, and had Cancer lightly tease her hair while accenting the blue streaks in the front.

"Oh my Mavis, Lucy!" Levy shouted, her mouth agape as they walked to the doors of Fairy Hills.

"It looks like we're all dressed up nice and sexy for our men, huh?" Lisanna giggled, touching Lucy's forehead lightly with her pitchfork. She was in a bright red corset with sequined orange flames licking up the bottom—cinched almost painfully to accentuate her chest and hips—red frilly boyshorts, and red and orange pumps. The only part of her costume that told you what she was supposed to be were the small horned headband, pitchfork, and pointed tail. "But, aren't you missing something?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she giggled, remembering that she was carrying the last part of her costume in her hands. Slowly, she raised mask to her face, covering her forehead to the tip of her nose, and clipped it into her hair, making sure her blue streaks were still framing her face. All of the women walked happily to Fairy Tail, ready for the party to begin.

* * *

"Man, when are they gonna get here?" Natsu muttered, taking another shot of his fire whiskey.

"Who knows? Everyone else is already partying though," Gray said quietly. He looked around the guild hall, seeing it packed with members of other guilds. He had no clue that so many people could fit into the building, but he was glad that Master had invited their friends. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and even the newly reformed Sabertooth had come to party it up with them.

Bickslow felt the pull that Lucy had on him, her voice drifting into his mind as she called out in welcome. "They're here!" he shouted, turning from his place on the second floor to watch the large group of Fairy Tail women enter through the already opened guild doors. He furrowed his brow as he searched for the blue and blonde hair of his fiancée, wondering why he couldn't see her. He had no clue what her costume was, so maybe she had covered her hair up. He smiled as all the couples met up, their costumes matching as if they had planned it. He hadn't known what to wear, so he just wore his usual pinstripe outfit with his visor. _Man, Lucy's gonna kill me when she sees my helmet on,_ he thought. He took a sip of his beer, still searching for her. Bumblebee Mira and a masculine Wasp Laxus were together, Librarian Cana and a blushing Professor Freed, Dominatrix Levy and Gajeel (whose mouth was watering and eyes were wide with hunger) in nothing but leather pants and heavy boots. All of the girls had come inside, and Lucy was nowhere to be seen. _Where are you?_

Lucy blushed as she walked closer to the guild. She had fallen to the back of the group of girls, worrying that Bickslow wouldn't like her costume. She had chickened out at the last second and leaned against the wall outside, leaving her alone in the slightly chilly air. She took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to go inside, and then she heard Bickslow's question echoing through her mind. _I'm coming, baby._ With one last breath, and a silent pep-talk, Lucy walked into the guild with a wide grin on her face, her tongue hanging from her mouth. "Hey everyone!" she shouted as the guild went silent.

Everyone, the Fairy Tail men and everyone from the other guilds, turned and look at Lucy as she walked inside. Bickslow's jaw dropped when he saw her. Lucy had on a long sleeve black and white pinstripe top that barely covered the bottoms of her breasts, with small skull epaulets on her shoulders. Her stomach was left completely bare, showing off the more defined muscles that she had acquired as a result of her training with Bickslow. A thin light purple belt was strapped low on her hips with her keys and whip attached to it. The skirt was just four pieces of light blue fabric—one piece in front, back, and on each hip—with a white border and adorned with a black 'X', and it barely covered her most intimate of areas, and a pair of dark blue boyshorts underneath. Lucy's legs were bare, showing off her scar with pride, and she had a pair of black and white pinstripe wedges to complete her outfit. Bickslow dropped down from the balcony, standing in front of the bar, and crossed his arms over his chest while Lucy made her way to him.

Lucy sighed in relief when the guild started partying again. She looked around at the happy couples, getting thumbs ups and encouragement from all the girls as she walked towards the bar. She stuck her tongue back in her mouth, and gave Bickslow a wide grin when she saw that their costumes ended up matching. "Do you like it?" she whispered when she reached him.

"You're putting me to shame here, Cosplayer," Bickslow said huskily, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Damn right!" Laxus shouted as he and Mira made their way over. "Blondie's a hot Bickslow!"

Lucy giggled, then squealed when Bickslow pulled her tightly against him, massaging her bared lower back and running his hands over her barely covered behind. "I think you're missing a part of the outfit, baby. No pants?" he rasped.

Lucy grinned, her eyes glowing a brilliant gold through her visor. "That's what makes _me_ the hot Bickslow!" _Besides,_ she silently told him huskily, _I've got more than a thong on for once…_

_You won't for long if I have any say in the matter… _Bickslow laughed and brought her hands up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles tenderly. He frowned at her right hand, then looked up at her. "Where's your guild mark, Cosplayer?"

Lucy smirked internally, but dropped her jaw and pulled her hand from his grip. "Oh my Mavis! Where did it go?!"

"Master, Lucy's guild mark is gone!" Bickslow shouted, gaining the attention of everyone closest to them.

Makarov smirked into his mug as he held it at his lips, knowing full well what had happened to Lucy's mark. She had spoken to him about her idea, asking for permission, and he immediately granted it.

"Bixy," Lucy crooned. When he turned back to look at her, she gave him a tongue-lolling grin showing off the new location of her guild mark.

He looked in utter shock from the small black Fairy Tail mark on her tongue to her covered eyes, then back. "What…"

Lucy giggled, twirling in a circle until she was a few feet away from him, then said, "I can't dress up like my fiancé without having a guild mark in the same spot!" When she turned to face him again, she smirked and leaned forward. "And before you even ask, I'm keeping it there."

Bickslow grinned at her, his own tongue lolling from his mouth, then lunged to catch her and pull her into a kiss. And he missed.

Lucy squealed in pure delight when she saw Bickslow's muscles tensing. She knew he was going to make a grab for her, and wanted him to work for it. She jumped up, placing one foot on his knee, then the other on his shoulder and jumped again to land on the top of the bar. "Come and get me, Bixy!" she taunted, bending over with her hands on her knees.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, Cosplayer!" Bickslow shouted as he turned around.

Lucy turned around and leapt, holding onto a pillar.

"That's not gonna work on me!" he said with an evil grin, jumping onto the bar and getting ready to have his babies fly him into the air.

"Babies! No helping!" Lucy shouted with a wide grin.

Bickslow watched in horror as all six of his babies, including both of his parents, flew up into the rafters and sat down. "What the hell?!"

"Wow, Lucy's doing that in heels?" Lisanna asked in astonishment.

Erza came up beside her, wearing an a sexy cat costume, and said, "Yes, she said she loves wearing high heels and didn't want that to hinder her movements. She's been training with different shoes on so she's never caught off guard."

Lucy cackled. She jumped from the pillar to the wall, then back, using only her feet to help her climb up. "You're falling behind!" she shouted and she sat comfortably on one of the rafters, crossing her legs daintily and looking at her nails.

Bickslow shook free from his stupor, having watched in a trance as the fabric of her skirt separated every time she moved from the pillar to the wall. He jumped onto the same pillar Lucy had used, then swung his body up into the air, landing just next to her on the rafter.

Lucy planted one hand firmly on the rafter and pushed herself up quickly. She flipped until her feet were steady where she was just sitting when Bickslow had started to swing up onto the rafter, and slowly started backing up. "Are you gonna catch me or not, Bickslow?" she whispered huskily, licking her lips as he moved towards her.

"What do I get when I catch you?" he asked, a bright green flashing from behind his visor.

Lucy bumped into a pillar, pressing her back flush against it and biting her lip. "I don't know, what _should_ you get for catching me?" She asked innocently. She gave him a soft pout and whispered, "I'm cornered."

Bickslow took the last steps and pressed himself tightly against her, running his hands against her bare skin and paying special attention to the scar on her leg. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You know what I want."

"Whips and chains and ball gags? Oh. My," Lucy grinned, pulling her visor off to let him see her glowing eyes more clearly.

Bickslow removed his helmet, his own green eyes glowing in response to her, and he leaned in to capture her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue slid across the seam of her lips to beg for entrance, and her mouth opened to greedily suck him in. They separated, breathless and wanting more, when the cheers of their friends filtered into their ears.

Lucy and Bickslow put their visors back on, then turned to the party guests and grinned wide, their tongues hanging from their mouths.

* * *

"Isn't that the one that Minerva beat the shit out of?" Sting asked, watching the blonde jump up onto a man's shoulder then spring onto the bar.

"I believe so," Rogue said softly.

"She looks really different." Sting couldn't help but stare as the woman gracefully made her way up to the second floor, bouncing between the wall and a pillar… in heels. Her skirt swayed dangerously high with each move she made, and he could feel his mouth watering. What had caught his eye was her costume, but the vibrant blue streaks in her hair and the scar running down her leg had given him more of a reason to look at her. Not to mention how lithe she was. _So many possibilities…_

"Don't even think about it, Sting," Natsu said darkly from behind the Light Dragon Slayer.

Sting turned and laughed. "No idea what you're talking about!"

"Luce is engaged, and mated, to Bickslow. Don't go near her," Natsu ground out. Everything was back to normal for Lucy and Bickslow—especially after they had come back from their mission together and she had locked herself in the house for a week. She finally admitted to everyone that she didn't want to come to the guild because she felt guilty for what she had done to that wyvern, and that she felt like Mira thought she was a monster. It took Bickslow handcuffing Lucy to the bed to get her to sit still long enough for Mira to talk to her.

"He's not a Slayer, how are they mated?" Sting asked, watching the man she had been running from, Bickslow, swing up into the air and land on the rafter to continue his pursuit of the young blonde.

"It's the same thing for them, something about his magic," Natsu shrugged. "Either way, they're mated."

Lisanna walked up and brushed a finger lazily down Natsu's arm, handing him another fire whiskey. "Everything alright?" she whispered.

"Shit, is _anyone_ in this guild single?!" Sting shouted, causing Natsu and Lisanna to laugh. He glared at them before looking back to the rafters.

_"Whips and chains and ball gags? Oh. My."_ Her husky voice filtered down from above, causing Sting's eyes to widen. She was intriguing him more and more as he observed her. He watched them both remove their visors, his throat going dry when they started a very public make-out session. When they pulled away from each other, he was taken aback when he saw the blonde's eyes glowing a bright gold. _She's pretty interesting after all. Maybe I can change her mind…_

"Sting, I know what you're thinking," Rogue said, glancing from the devious smirk on his friend's face to the couple who were now grinning like crazy.

"You don't know a thing," Sting huffed, finally tearing his gaze away from the busty blonde.

"I know that if you keep staring at Bunny Girl like that, this whole guild is gonna kick your ass," Gajeel said, a menacing aura wafting off of him.

"And why's that? If I can get her to change her mind—"

Sting's reasoning was cut off by a series of growls reverberating through the hall. Each of the Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail were glaring at him, even the young Sky Dragon Slayer. Gajeel smirked and said, "Like I said. Don't fuck with Bunny Girl or her mate, and you'll be fine."

Lucy frowned at how tense things were getting below them. _Bix, something's happening down there._

Bickslow looked down, and saw Gajeel towering over one of Sabertooth's members. "Babies, take us down," he called out, and all six flew over to him and Lucy—three for him to step on, and three for her. They lowered the couple to the ground, and Bickslow grabbed onto Lucy's hand to follow her as she walked over to the confrontation.

"Gajeel? Everything alright?" Lucy asked cautiously, wondering where Levy was at so the tiny Script mage could keep her mate in check. _Babies, go find Levy,_ she silently told them, watching the totems fly off throughout the guild in search of her.

"Everything's fine, Bunny Girl," Gajeel grunted; although, his intense red glare never left the blond man in front of him. His stance relaxed slightly when Levy came up beside him and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Oh! Sting, Rogue! How are you guys?" Lucy said with a friendly smile.

_You know these guys?_ Bickslow vaguely recognized them from the Grand Magic Games, and the few interactions the guilds had from time to time, but he didn't remember their names.

_Yeah, they're friends with Yukino. She was the Celestial mage in Sabertooth during the Games._

Rogue gave her a small nod as a greeting, but Sting turned with a smirk. "I'm doing better now that you're here, gorgeous," he said huskily.

Another warning growl sounded out through the guild, though most of the people there didn't think much of it.

"Uh… thanks, I guess?" Lucy said, backing up slightly and leaning into Bickslow's chest.

"Whaddya say you ditch the freak and—"

"What. Did. You. Call. Him?" Lucy seethed, rage instantly filling her.

"Oh shit," Gajeel whispered, taking a step back and placing Levy further behind him.

Rogue looked over at his old friend, wondering how the small blonde woman could have made him look terrified. He looked back at Sting, and could have rolled his eyes at the smirk that was still planted on the Slayer's face. _Honestly, this is just ridiculous…_

"What?" Sting asked, his flirtatious smirk still firmly in place, "I was saying you and I should go somewhere. So, ditch the freak and—"

"Sting, if you know what's good for you, just shut your goddamn mouth…" Gajeel whispered.

_Baby, just relax._ Bickslow had to reason with her. He didn't know where she would get a cheese grater to torture the guy's genitals like she had threatened before, but the tension inside of Lucy was growing, and it didn't bode well for anyone. _He's just trying to—_

"Oh, Bickslow. I know _just _what he's trying to do," Lucy seethed, not thinking about the fact that he hadn't actually spoken. "And I will _not_ relax!"

"Whoa, Blondie. Chill out already," Sting said, putting his hands up, though he was still smirking._ I like them feisty._

"You pompous son-of-a-bitch. Don't you tell me to chill out! How _dare _you call my fiancé a freak!" she shouted, gaining the attention of the rest of the party-goers.

Bickslow felt Lucy's muscles tense as she prepared to lunge at the guy, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly to his chest. "Baby, it's fine. Really, just ignore him."

"No! I'm gonna go over there and gouge out his fucking eyes with a rusty spoon!" Lucy thrashed in Bickslow's arms. _No one gets to call you a freak. You're not a freak!_

Sting's eyes widened in shock. _Okay, she's not feisty… this chick is insane._

Bickslow could hear how frantic she was inside. Her emotions rolled through him, and he knew that she was trying to tell him just how upset she was. He sent his own emotions back, letting her see that he wasn't affected by Sting's comment in the slightest, and hoped that feeling how calm he was would help.

"Sting, you should probably apologize to Luce before she kills you," Natsu said with his signature grin. "She gets really upset when people talk bad about him. Told you they were mates!"

Sting's smirk faltered for the briefest of seconds. His mind running through everything that Weisslogia had taught him about mating. What he still couldn't understand was how this chick was acting like she was a dragon's mate when the guy clearly wasn't a Slayer.

Lucy stopped fighting, relaxing in Bickslow's grip and letting him still hold onto her tightly. She took off her visor, glaring at Sting with her eyes glowing a bright gold. Her gaze quickly flickered to Rogue, and when their eyes met, she gave him a sad smile. "Sorry Rogue," she whispered. Before he could react she said, "Figure Eyes."

"GODDAMNIT, COSPLAYER!" Bickslow shouted. He had thought she had calmed down. Instead, she used his magic to have someone else beat the shit out of Sting.

Sting gaped at Lucy's glowing eyes. They were beautiful. He didn't get to look too long before he was tackled to the ground by Rogue whose eyes were tinted with a light gold. "What the hell, man?!" Sting shouted after a single punch to the face.

"Lucy! Fucking stop!" Bickslow shouted again.

She stopped the assault on Sting through Rogue after a single hit, and waited. She was willing to forgive Sting, but he had to mean it.

Natsu and Gajeel burst out into laughter. After a second, Natsu said, "See? You should have apologized!"

"Baby, let him go," Bickslow muttered into her ear.

Rogue's fist raised up into the air again, and Lucy said, "Not until he apologizes."

Sting looked up at the blonde, then figured out what she was doing. "Alright! I'm sorry! Shit, man…"

Lucy smiled and let her control of Rogue go, putting her visor back on and turning to face Bickslow. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him lead her away from the crowd.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sting groused, crossing his arms indignantly over his chest.

"You insulted her mate," Rogue stated with a half shrug.

"Fuckin' bullshit," the Light Dragon Slayer muttered. Luckily for him, he found a new target to set his sights on as everyone returned to the festivities.

* * *

_I've gotta talk to you. __**Now.**_Bickslow was furious. He made sure he didn't let her see his anger as he led her up to an empty office on the second floor, holding her gently and walking as if nothing in the world could bother him. Once they were inside the room, he locked the door and turned around to lean against it. His took off his helmet and brushed an agitated hand through his hair before looking at Lucy.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, taking her visor off and setting it on the empty desk.

"What's wrong is that you just lost your shit over something so petty, then used my magic to have someone attack that guy!" Bickslow shouted.

"It's not petty, Bickslow," Lucy said firmly, placing her hands on her hips. "You know I hate it when people call you that!" _What is with him?_, she thought to herself.

"I know, but I even showed you that it didn't bother me, and you still made a huge deal out of it!" He pushed himself away from the door to pace across the middle of the room.

"I didn't realize it was a bad thing for me to care about my fiancé!" she shouted back.

"I get that you care about that, and I appreciate that you're willing to stand up for me, but —"

"But what?" Lucy asked angrily. "I mean, the guy was coming onto me and then called you a freak! What was I supposed to do?!"

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO USE _MY MAGIC_ AGAINST HIM!" Bickslow bellowed. He paused, running his hand through his hair again and then his voice quickly became hushed as he kept talking. "Don't you get it? Using my magic like that… it just cements in people's minds that it's a bad thing. It makes them more afraid of it… More afraid of me." He rubbed his hands across his face, then back through his hair. "You found out that first day we were together that all I ever wanted was to not freak someone out for once…"

"Right…?" she said softly, her anger instantly dying down at his words, and guilt consuming her.

"What do you think using your eyes like that is going to accomplish? Over _nothing!_" Bickslow looked at Lucy for a second, completely bewildered, then started pacing again. "Being called a freak doesn't faze me anymore _because of you._"

"Bickslow…"

"No, Lucy. Let me finish," he said firmly. "_You_ were the one that made me realize my magic isn't a bad thing. _You_ brought so much light into my world that I was nearly blinded by it. I know you have a temper, and it seems like it's worse when it involves something about me, but you _can't _abuse my power like that. It's wrong! He wasn't an enemy, no one's life was in danger. He pissed you off and you decided to take someone's soul over and make the guy pay for it!"

"I'm… I'm s—"

"No. I don't want to hear a fucking apology right now. You _know_ how I feel about my magic. It can be abused so easily, and you only proved that tonight. Do you want people to be afraid of you from now on? Because that's what will happen if you keep that shit up!" As he kept talking, his anger grew and grew, eating at him from the inside. "How would you like it if I summoned Aries or Virgo and started mistreating them? Or maybe if I brought Plue out and started beating the shit out of him for no reason! Or any of your spirits? Brought them out here and then didn't let them go back to the Spirit World. You'd fucking _hate_ me for that! I wouldn't _ever_ abuse your power the way you did with mine tonight."

"Y-You… hate m-me?" she whispered, lowering her head as her eyes welled with tears.

Bickslow sighed, and said, "I don't hate you, Lucy. I don't think I have the capacity to hate you. But, if you do that shit again, abuse my power like that, I won't ever forgive you. You'll never see me again. I can't be with someone who could do something like that."

Lucy gasped, throwing a hand to her mouth, and tears cascading down her cheeks. _He's leaving me?_ She fell to her knees, staring at the ground. "I'm s-sorry… I didn't m-mean to—"

"I'm not leaving you," he said softly, walking over to kneel in front of her. "I've trusted you with every bit of my heart and soul. You broke down all of my walls, made me feel things I'd only every dreamed of. You made a mistake, and I can forgive it this time. Everyone makes mistakes. But I have to know that you won't do something like that again. It's one thing to use it when you need it, when it really counts," he whispered, wiping her tears from her cheeks and holding her face tenderly, "But it's something else entirely to use it for selfish reasons. Please, Lucy… Please promise that I can trust you…"

Lucy looked up into his saddened eyes, and felt her heart break again and again. _She_ was the one that caused his pain, even though she swore to herself that she would only bring him happiness. "I p-p-promise. Y-You can t-t-trust me, Bickslow," she whispered through her tears. "I'm so s-sorry!"

"Shh… It's alright, baby," he whispered as Lucy shot forward and buried her head in his chest. Bickslow wrapped his arms around her quaking shoulders, ready to hold her as long as it took for her to relax. He knew he had been harsh, but it had to be done. Lucy had to know just how strongly he felt about what had happened, and he was glad that she understood.

Lucy had no clue how long they sat there, but her tears seemed endless. Her cries had died down, though her tears still silently fell while she clutched onto Bickslow. She felt as if he would disappear if she let go, so she grabbed onto him tighter.

"Baby," Bickslow whispered when her grip tightened on him. "Look at me, Lucy."

Lucy sighed, knowing that there was no way she could deny him anything right then. She would do whatever it took for him to truly forgive her for breaking his trust the way she had, and that thought alone gave her the strength to look up into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bickslow…" she whispered.

"I know, baby," he replied, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. _I know you're sorry, baby. I forgive you._ They continued kissing, never letting it get too intense. Her lips massaged his timidly, as though she still worried that he was upset, and he only wanted to ease her worries. Bickslow wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly pulling her closer to him until her chest was pressed tightly to his. Between kisses, he whispered, "I love you, Lucy. I always will."

"I love you too, Bickslow."

* * *

They returned to the party an hour later. Bickslow had held Lucy in his arms and when she had completely calmed down and crawled into his lap just to be close to him. As they made their way through the party, Lucy held onto his hand tightly and finally stopped to stand in front of Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers.

"Whaddya want, Blondie?" Sting asked warily.

Lucy sighed, then ignored him. "Rogue? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked meekly.

He looked at Lucy, then at Bickslow, and gave them a short nod.

Bickslow gave Lucy's hand a gently squeeze of encouragement, then she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Rogue. It wasn't right of me to do that to you, taking control of you like that. It was selfish and petty. Can you forgive me?"

Rogue's mouth dropped open slightly, his eyes shooting from Lucy to Bickslow again, then briefly to Sting. When he regained his composure, he nodded.

She gave him a strained smile, a weak chuckle, then said, "You kinda have to say it or it doesn't count, Rogue."

Rogue glared at Lucy for a second, then his eyes softened. _She really feels bad about that. I guess that's why she reeks of tears and guilt._ "I forgive you, Lucy." Just as she turned to walk away, he said, "I should be thanking you though. I wanted to do that since we got here."

Sting glared at Rogue when the two Fairies left. "You're a dick, you know that?"

Rogue just stared right back and nodded, his face as blank as ever.

_I still feel horrible, Bix._ She was filled with so much guilt once she realized just how much she had hurt Bickslow with her actions. He said that she was forgiven, but the knowledge that he would leave if she hurt him like that again weighed her down.

_Don't beat yourself up over it. You made a mistake._ Bickslow paused in their walk and whispered, "Dance with me?"

Lucy stared at him for a moment before she heard a slow song come on. A saxophone started to play and she realized it was the one song that would always be theirs. It was what she had sung to him on his birthday, the day he proposed. She smiled softly and turned to press her chest to his. "Always," she whispered happily.

Bickslow grinned back at her, his hand grasping hers gently while the other sat low on her back. "You know I forgive you, right?" he whispered as they swayed to the music.

Lucy sighed, laying her head on his chest. "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I did it. Or that I betrayed your trust in me. I don't think I'll ever really be able to—"

"Baby," he said softly, "I can't stop you from feeling the way you do. But you have to know that I won't leave you." He saw the devastation in her when he'd said he would leave, and felt his own heart trying to rip itself from his chest just for uttering those words.

"But you said…" Lucy looked up at his face, upset once more that she couldn't see his eyes.

He sighed and pressed a kiss to a blue streak in her hair. "I know what I said. I was pissed about the situation. I know you won't do it again, so there's no need to worry about whether I would leave, but I'm telling you that you'll always have me."

"… Then why did you say it?" Lucy asked meekly, laying her head on his chest again and pulling herself closer to him.

"Because… I didn't know any other way to make you see how much you'd hurt me," Bickslow said guiltily. "We're soulmates, baby. No matter how upset I get with you, I'll never be able to go. If I did, then you'd still have the other half of my soul, and I'd end up being drawn back to you. We're meant for each other, so no matter how hard it gets we'll find a way through it. I promise."

Lucy smiled as another tear fell down her cheek. "Forever and ever?"

He chuckled and lightly squeezed her waist. "Forever and ever, Cosplayer." They continued to dance slowly, and he reminisced over their time together. It had been hectic and insane at first, and every time they started to feel like things were evening out, something happened to flip it upside down all over again. He'd run away from her when they shared that dream about his past, and she had to deal with her own insecurity of feeling weak. He got hurt on that mission with his team, but Lucy still found a way to save him. He had struggled with letting go of his mom, but Lucy was there for him through it all. Then, she lost herself for far too long while she dealt with her guilt over that wyvern.

Bickslow had been at a loss for what to do when they came home from their mission together. Lucy seemed so broken, and wouldn't let anyone come to visit them. He hadn't wanted to upset her more than she was, so he'd taken her side and said that they would come to the guild when she was ready, and told everyone that she was sick.

* * *

Bickslow woke up and looked down at Lucy's sleeping face still nestled against his chest. She had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had forced on herself. She kept having nightmares that caused her to wake up in a cold sweat and shaking like a leaf if he was with her. If he wasn't there, she would scream and flail around until she woke up in tears. It had been a week since they returned from their mission together. She couldn't stand being at the guild on that first day, so they went home and had a quiet night together. He had asked her the next day if she wanted to go out, but she shook her head and laid on the couch staring off into the distance. He could hardly get her to eat, and when he asked what was bothering her she would say nothing was wrong and cry.

Slowly, so she didn't wake up, he rolled her onto her back and placed each of her wrists in their leather cuffs that were attached to the headboard. He couldn't stand it any longer. She had finally told him the night before that she still thought she was a monster, and he had to do something to change it. He had told the guild that she got sick while they were on that mission, so she was staying home to rest until she felt better. It wasn't far from the truth, but he couldn't sit by and watch her wither away because she still blamed herself for what she had done.

Bickslow rolled out of bed, pulling a pair of pajama pants over his boxers—that were, for once, still on him when he woke up—and walked silently out into the living room. He sat down on the couch, holding the communication lacrima and focusing on calling Laxus.

"Hey, man," Bickslow muttered when the grouchy and exhausted Dragon Slayer answered.

"Why the fuck are you calling me at… seven in the morning?" Laxus growled.

Bickslow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's Lucy. She's not sick, but…"

"What's wrong with Blondie then? She hasn't been at the guild," Laxus asked with furrowed brows. They had all gotten pretty close over the last few months, and he started to see the little blonde as a younger sister. He knew how much she loved being at the guild and spending time with everyone, so it didn't make sense that she wasn't around unless there was something seriously wrong. "Is she hurt?"

"What? No. Not physically…" Bickslow sighed. "I need to talk with Mira, is she awake?"

"Yeah, she's puking her guts out right now." Laxus had been forbidden from helping her while she had morning sickness, even though his instincts told him he needed to be with her. Mira had said she didn't want an audience while she tried to rid her body of her entrails, so Laxus had nodded and agreed. Once she was back in bed, he would rub her back, belly, anything she wanted so she could feel better.

"Oh… I can just talk to her later. Sorry for wak—"

"Bix, man. What's going on with Blondie?" Laxus pressed. Bickslow looked worn down, and it clearly had something to do with his fiancée.

Bickslow sighed, dropping his head, then explained what happened on his mission with her. Laxus had congratulated him on helping his mother, but fell completely silent and stared in shock when Bickslow told him about Lucy's meltdown.

"She thought its blood was on her? But, that was like two months ago…" Laxus whispered, his concern growing for the young blonde by the minute.

"I know. Everything that I went through over the course of a few years hit her all at once and she lost it. Scratched the shit out of her arms trying to get it off…" Bickslow grimaced at the memory, then said, "I had to pretend I was washing it off for her. She was so scared, Laxus."

"Fuck. Why didn't you tell me sooner, Bix?"

"Because I thought I could help her myself. She's helped me get through everything on her own, so I figured I could do the same for her but…" Bickslow felt completely inadequate. Lucy had never backed down from facing his problems. She had tackled them head-on and showed him what he wasn't seeing before. She had opened his eyes to so much, and when she really needed him? He could only sit and watch her tear herself apart with guilt. He was starting to get scared that she wouldn't get better, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. That was why he decided to finally ask for help. When Lucy finally admitted that she thought Mira and the guild was afraid of her, he knew that Mira could help.

"What did you need to talk with Mira about?" Laxus asked softly. He saw Bickslow's defeat in his eyes, and wanted more than anything to help him and Blondie get through this.

"Mira saw everything that day," Bickslow muttered, knowing that Laxus could hear him. "When Lucy started remembering everything that had happened, she saw how terrified Mira was… of _her_… She's afraid that Mira thinks she's monster."

"Why would she think that?" Laxus asked, slightly offended that Lucy would think something like that of his mate.

"Because I did think that," Mira said quietly as she laid back down in bed. "I didn't know what to think when everything happened, but she scared me that day. After it was done, and that wyvern was gone, she turned back to normal… She was acting like nothing had happened."

"That's because she didn't remember everything that happened," Bickslow replied. "She just knew that the wyvern that hurt me was gone." He dropped his head to his hands and said, "This is all my fault… I wanted to know about what happened with that wyvern, and I told her everything you told me, Mira… I just wanted her to fill in the blanks. I didn't realize that she had blocked some of it out until she started screaming…"

"Everything?" Mira asked, guilt lacing her voice.

Bickslow looked back up at the lacrima and nodded. "I tried to tell her that you didn't still think that way. And that even if you did, it didn't matter. Because she's not a monster… But, she didn't believe me. She just…"

"Snapped," Laxus finished. "So, what now? Is that why Blondie hasn't been to the guild?"

Bickslow nodded, rubbing his eyes before tears could begin to well in them, then running his hands through his hair again. "She thinks that everyone hates her for what happened. She won't eat. She can't sleep without having nightmares about it. Every time I try to help, she cries until she passes out from exhaustion. I don't know what to do any more…"

"We'll come over," Mira said gently. "I'll have a talk with her and try to help. How does that sound?"

Bickslow sighed in relief. "That's why I was calling you in the first place."

"Where's Blondie at now, Bix?"

He grimaced, then said, "She's tied to the bed…" When he saw the shocked expressions of his friends he quickly added, "Every time I leave her alone while she's sleeping, her nightmares are worse and she ends up thrashing around like crazy. Plus, if she found out that I had called you guys to come talk with her, she'd probably run away to avoid you guys."

"We'll be there soon," Mira said with a sad smile. "Laxus has a key, so you go lay back down with her until we get there."

~.~

"Bixy, why am I tied up?" Lucy asked groggily. She looked down to see that Bickslow had curled himself around her, his arms tightly wrapped around her thinning waist and his head on her chest. It had hurt her so much to see him suffering the past week, but she couldn't stop herself from constantly thinking about what she had done. She was riddled with guilt, and an overwhelming sadness had filled her when she thought about what her friends must think of her. She had finally gotten the courage to tell Bickslow what was wrong the night before, but she could tell it wasn't over by a long shot. He had tried to convince her that she was wrong, but Lucy knew he was only trying to make her feel better.

"Promise you won't be mad?" he whispered, still clutching tightly to her. They hadn't had any use of those handcuffs since they came home, so she had to know that something was up.

"Why would I be mad?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

Bickslow sighed, and before he could answer, the front door opened and Laxus and Mira walked through the house and into the room.

"Bickslow, what did you do?" Lucy asked, her voice going higher than usual as she tried to back away from the two entering the room.

"We came to talk to you, Blondie," Laxus said, wrapping his arm around Mira's shoulders.

"I-I… I don't want to t-talk," Lucy stuttered. She looked down at Bickslow, putting the pieces together. "You called them?! Why would you do that?!" she shouted, pulling at her restraints to try and get out of the room.

Bickslow flinched, closing his eyes and burying his face in her chest. "I didn't know what else to do…"

"You could have talked to me!" Lucy felt so betrayed right then, and it washed over her in waves that slowly turned to anger. "Or do you just want to see me freak out and kill someone else?!"

"You're not going to hurt anyone, baby! You're not a monster!" Bickslow shouted, looking up into her angry face, pleading silently with her to believe him.

"I _am_ a monster! I killed it. I _laughed_ while it died. How could you do this to me? Calling them to come talk to the crazy chick?" Lucy yelled, her tears threatening to fall. She thrashed around on the bed, trying to kick Bickslow off of her.

Bickslow wrapped his legs around hers. "Baby… Please stop. You're gonna hurt yourself. Just hear them o—"

"NO! Goddamnit Bickslow, get the fuck off of me!" Lucy screeched. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you all just leave me alone?!" She pulled more violently on the restraints, even when they started to dig into her wrists painfully, and felt hot and angry tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Baby…" Bickslow pleaded, his voice cracking as he held onto her waist tightly. She was too thin, had gone too long without food, and her body was already starting to show it. "Please just stop… Please…"

"I can't believe you would do this to me. I thought you loved me. But instead of talking it out with me, you bring the person that thinks I'm a monster into our _house_?!" Lucy shouted, doing everything in her power to get him to let her go.

"Lucy, stop," Mira said softly. She looked sadly at the couple on the bed. Lucy really hadn't been eating like Bickslow said, and the evidence of her sleepless nights could be seen by the dark circles under her eyes and the strength that she clearly lacked. Mira saw how upset Lucy was, the betrayal and hurt showing in her whole body. No matter how bad Lucy felt, Bickslow looked worse. He was shirtless, curled into Lucy's side and holding onto her for dear life, just trying to get her to relax long enough to talk to them. Lucy may have been hurting, but Bickslow was devastated. His mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes clamped shut while he tried to hide how hard this was for him, and tears fell down onto the Lucy's shirt and stomach.

"No! He tied me up and called you here! What the hell is—"

"Blondie! Chill the fuck out!" Laxus shouted. His gaze flickered to Bickslow, looking like a lost kid that was trying to hide from everything, and he sighed. Bickslow had said he tried everything he could think of to help her work through it, and it had finally taken its toll on him. "Look at Bickslow, Blondie."

Lucy glared at Laxus, not wanting to anger the Lightning Slayer by giving him a piece of her mind. "Why? He did this to me! He obviously thinks the same thing as everyone else!"

"Look at him," Laxus said quietly. He didn't think she knew how much her actions had affected Bickslow. The guy was a complete mess if Lucy wasn't alright; her happiness led to his happiness, and without her smile, Bickslow couldn't find his own. "Look at him and tell me what you see, Blondie."

Lucy frowned, then looked down at Bickslow. She couldn't see anything different about him from when she had woken up, but as she looked longer she felt the tremor that ran through him, how tightly his arms were wrapped around her, how much he had curled in on himself. Her anger instantly dissipated when she felt moisture on her shirt where his head was. She tried to move her arms to wrap them around him, but was stopped by the handcuffs. In a much gentler voice, her eyes softening with worry as she looked at him, she said, "Baby? What's wrong?"

Bickslow shook his head, not wanting to be the cause for any more of her pain. He blamed himself for asking her in the first place. If he hadn't asked about that wyvern, then Lucy wouldn't be upset.

"Look at me, baby," Lucy whispered. She gave Laxus and Mira a nod, letting them know that things would be fine in a minute, and to give her and Bickslow some time alone.

Laxus nodded and led Mira out into the living room. It was strange how the slightest mention of Bickslow being upset brought Lucy from wherever she was at emotionally to instantly trying to make the guy feel better. No matter what was wrong with Lucy, as soon as she noticed that Bickslow wasn't happy or needed her comfort, she would forget about her own problems to help him.

"Come on, baby. I can't grab your face and make you look at me. My hands are tied up…" Lucy said, wiggling a little to get Bickslow's attention. "We're alone for the moment, so you need to talk to me."

_I can't…_

"Sure you can, baby," Lucy said softly. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Bickslow sighed, then gave her waist a squeeze, never raising his head to look at her. "I didn't know what else to do… I've been so worried about you since that night, and you've only gotten worse. No matter what I tried… It wasn't good enough…"

"So, you called Mira and Laxus to come and talk to me?" she prodded gently.

"I thought maybe if you talked to Mira about it, then she could help you."

"And Laxus?"

Bickslow sighed again. "You know you're like a sister to him now. He was worried. Plus, he won't leave Mira's side for long."

Lucy nodded, then wiggled again. She rolled her eyes when Bickslow just held on tighter. "Bickslow I need you to look at me for what I'm about to tell you."

His head slowly raised, and it took everything he had to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered. "I know you were just trying to help. If it will make you feel better, I'll talk to Mira and Laxus, okay?"

"It's not about _me_ feeling better," he said with a frown. "It's about making you see that you're not a monster. This is my fault for bringing that day up in the first place, I have to make it right…"

"Baby, sometimes it doesn't work that way."

Bickslow moved up slightly, placing his nose in the crook of her neck. After a minute, he whispered, "I miss your smile, Lucy. My babies miss it too. You haven't smiled _once_ since that night."

Lucy nodded. She knew that she hadn't felt a reason to smile since then, and as she thought back over the past week she could see just how much it had taken out of Bickslow. Lucy had been so wrapped up in her own guilt that she hadn't noticed how exhausted he was, how he only gave her soft or encouraging smiles but never grinned, how he was already awake when she woke up from a nightmare. Bickslow had been her rock through it all. He'd gone along with her delusion that there was blood on her hands that night, and cleaned it off of her. He held her when she needed it, did everything in his power to get her to eat or sleep. Non-stop for seven whole days, he had been there for her without fail, and she hadn't even tried to make it better. "You're right, Bickslow. But, this isn't your fault. You've been trying to help me, I see that now when I should have seen it all along. I was too stubborn to try and get over it… And all I did was drag you down with me."

Bickslow kissed her neck tenderly. "I'll follow you to Hell and back, baby." He pressed another kiss to her neck, and when she shivered he realized that it was the first time in a week that he had been able to kiss her while she was awake. She had pulled away every time he got close, only letting him hug her or wrap an arm around her. The few times she had allowed him to kiss her, he never got a reaction out of her as if she was completely numb. He smirked and kissed her neck again, then pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"I've missed that," she whispered, looking like she was breaking free from a daze. Lucy blushed for the first time in what felt like an eternity, and said, "Can you untie me now? I promise, I'll talk with Mira and Laxus."

Bickslow nodded, quickly undoing one restraint, and then the other. When he pulled back, letting her hands fall away from the headboard he was surprised when Lucy lunged at him, tackling him to the bed and straddling his hips.

Lucy leaned down, running her hands along Bickslow's chest and arms, and brushed her lips against his. The kiss was sweet and tender, but the emotions they both felt that traveled back and forth between them said so much more. She felt his relief, love, and longing begin to overshadow the guilt and sadness he'd felt, and she knew that her own emotions matched his perfectly. Lucy's hands trailed up to his face, and her thumbs brushed along is jaw when they separated. "Let's go see our guests, baby."

"Shouldn't we get dressed?" he asked softly, looking up into her beautiful brown eyes that were finally starting to lose the dullness that had been there for far too long.

Lucy smirked and pressed a kiss to Bickslow's cheek. "No need. If they weren't here, I'd already be naked," she whispered, her voice filled with promises. It had been far too long since she had felt anything, and the heat that was building inside of her was more intense because of her previous detachment. Those small kisses on her neck had been like a veil that was removed, her body coming alive at the slightest touch of Bickslow's skin on her own.

* * *

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Lucy asked softly when the song ended.

"Us," Bickslow whispered. "Everything that's happened since we got together." He led Lucy off of the dance floor sat down in a chair, pulling her into his lap. When she snuggled in close to him, he said, "I'm sorry…"

Lucy frowned, then asked, "What?"

Bickslow's fingers traced the scar on Lucy's leg. "I'm sorry for earlier. It tore me up inside just saying it, and I know you felt the same thing."

Lucy nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I just… We've been through so much together already. What happened earlier… It made me worried."

"Why?" Lucy asked, furrowing her brow.

"Because, if that guy said one wrong thing to you and you did something to really hurt him, you would never forgive yourself. I was scared you'd be right back where you were a couple weeks ago…" he said softly.

"You mean tied to the bed and screaming my face off like an asshole?" Lucy said with a half-hearted smirk.

Bickslow nodded. "I never want to have to see you like that again… It nearly killed me. Nothing I did worked, no matter how hard I tried. You've always been there for me, and when you needed me the most I failed you."

"You know what snapped me out of it?" she asked softly, moving so she could straddle his legs and sighing happily when his hands automatically moved to rest on her hips.

Bickslow shook his head. He didn't want to know what had finally caused her to return to normal. He couldn't bring himself to ask, and at the time he had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts and how horrible he had felt that he didn't know what made her stop trying to break out of those handcuffs.

"You," Lucy whispered.

"I didn't do anything. I had to call Laxus and Mira…"

"But when I was shouting at the top of my lungs, blaming you for my own problems, Laxus told me to look at you. I mean _really_ look at you. Once I saw how upset you were, everything I was feeling disappeared, and all I cared about was taking care of you." Lucy gave him a sad smile and traced a finger across his lips. "It didn't matter how upset I was, because I knew that you needed me. I just hate that I was the one to cause you so much pain. You did so much for me while I was like that, and I just ignored it." Lucy leaned forward, pressing her lips to his chin.

"It's my job to take care of you too, baby," Bickslow whispered while she kissed the exposed skin on his face.

"And you did. I was just too blind to see it at the time." Lucy hovered just above his lips, ready to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. "You mean the world to me, Bixy. I hate seeing you upset, and you know I'll do anything to make you happy."

His breath caught in his throat when she hovered so close to him. Her whole body was just an inch away from touching him, and he craved the feeling of her pressed tightly against him. "Anything?" he asked breathlessly.

Lucy gave him a cocky grin and nodded, scraping the metal of their visors against each other. Slowly, she stuck her tongue out and barely flicked it across his lip. He groaned and slammed his lips onto hers, quickly claiming her mouth with his tongue and swirling it around in a tantalizing dance that had Lucy rolling her hips against him. She felt his hand slid under the fabric of her skirt to cup her ass while the other tangled in her hair.

"WHOOO! GO LUCY!" Cana shouted.

Laxus looked over to see what the commotion was about and groaned. He stalked over to the oblivious couple and gave Bickslow a little zap. When they separated, he said, "Can you guys control yourselves even a _little bit_ in public?" To anyone else, he sounded like he was going to murder them, but to the couple in front of him, Laxus was joking around. They saw the smirk on his face and the amusement in his eyes.

Bickslow laughed and lolled his tongue out of his mouth. "Not my fault I like making out with myself! I'm hot as hell!" He motioned to Lucy's body, giving her a quick spank and chuckling when she squealed.

"Lucy! You're up!" Cana shouted as she rushed over to the group. She grabbed Lucy by the waist and hauled her off of Bickslow's lap to a table surrounded by people.

"Oi! Where are you taking my Cosplayer?!" Bickslow shouted as he ran after them. He stopped and stood behind Lucy who was sitting at the table. _Oh no… A drinking game?!_ He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek so she would know he was right there with her.

Cana sat down on the table, crossing her ankles with a mug of beer in her hand, and laughed. She quieted the people surrounding the table and said, "Alright. We have Cosplayer Lucy versus… Professor Freed!"

"Cana," Lucy whined. She hated these drinking games. She always got completely trashed because she had to face someone like Natsu—who could just burn most of the alcohol out of his system—or Elfman. Although, most of the time, she just lost on purpose so she wouldn't be too drunk while she walked home.

"Lucy, Freed is a much better match for you to face!" Cana said with a grin. She looked lovingly at her boyfriend, giving him a small wink, before turning back to the blonde. "What are we drinking, guys?"

Freed blushed and held a hand out to Lucy. "I believe the lady should choose."

"How did she even rope you into this?" Lucy asked as she tried to decide what to drink.

Freed's blush deepened, then Cana said, "I told him if he did it, then—"

"So!" Freed shouted, covering Cana's mouth and chuckling nervously. "What are we drinking, Lucy?"

Lucy grinned, leaning into Bickslow, and said, "Oh, Professor. I'm sorry. That's not my name tonight."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Freed said quietly.

"Tonight, you can call me Cosplayer!" Lucy shouted, smiling widely when she heard Bickslow's laughter and his babies shouting 'Cosplayer! Cosplayer!'

Freed gave a small chuckle, remembering how much she had hated that nickname before. "Very well, Cosplayer. What are we drinking?"

Lucy thought for a minute. _Wanna see something hilarious?_

_Hell yeah, just don't get too drunk. I've got plans for you later._ Bickslow grinned, but his jaw dropped when she answered Freed's question.

"Rum. 151, to be exact," Lucy said with a wide grin. She looked at Cana, her eyes flashing a brilliant gold for a split second, and said, "We'll need two bottles, Cana. I doubt he'll make it past the first half of his."

There was a loud round of cheers, comments about her being insane, and that she and Freed were essentially drinking rubbing alcohol.

"What decides the winner, Cana?" Freed asked carefully as an entire bottle was placed in front of him.

"Whoever finishes their bottle, and can still stand up. Or, whoever drinks the most without passing out," Cana answered loudly so everyone watching knew what was about to happen. "Don't worry, Freed. Lucy's a lightweight."

_You sure about this, baby?,_ Bickslow silently asked her.

_Bickslow, no one in this guild has really seen me drink. Just watch._ Lucy took both of the bottles, and looked to make sure they had the same amount of liquid in them. Once she was satisfied, she looked back at Freed. "Would you prefer shots or straight from the bottle, Professor?"

"Uh…" Freed just stared.

"I say straight from the bottle," Cana interjected. "It won't burn as much."

Freed nodded and blanched when Lucy's grin turned devious.

"Alright. 1. 2. 3. GO!" Cana shouted, spurring the crowd around them into rowdy cheers.

Freed and Lucy lifted their bottles and started chugging, with Freed gagging and almost dropping his in the process from the burn that instantly filled his mouth and throat. He quickly recovered and got about a quarter of the way through the bottle before hearing Lucy slam hers down.

Bickslow's jaw dropped in awe when Lucy put the bottle to her lips. Her head tilted back and he saw the glow of her eyes staring directly at him. Instead of closing her lips around the bottle, she let it pour into her mouth, swallowing large mouthfuls of it at a time; he couldn't help but watch her slender throat as she swallowed each mouthful, his mind wandering to all of the things he could be doing with her. His gaze flicked to the bottle after a few moments, and he saw that it was already half gone. He glanced over to Freed and saw that the guy was having a hard time choking it down. He looked back to Lucy and saw her wink at him before slamming her now empty bottle on the table.

Freed only made it halfway through his bottle before he couldn't take any more. His cheeks were on fire, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"All done, Freed?" Lucy asked with a smirk, her words slurring a little from the alcohol starting to take effect. When he nodded, she grabbed his bottle and finished it, causing the entire group surrounding their little game to go wild with cheers. She carefully stood up while she was finishing the last few gulps of the bottle, then slammed it down next to hers. Once she had swallowed every last drop, Lucy grinned widely and let her tongue hang from her mouth.

"You alright, Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked when Lucy was finished.

Lucy turned, her eyes flashing a bright gold again while she looked at him. "Better than alright," she said huskily, pressing herself close to him. She was already feeling the effects of the alcohol she had consumed, and couldn't wait to get Bickslow away from the party, but first she had to do something. When he leaned closer to her, she said "But, now it's your turn!"

"What?!" he shouted.

"Cana!" Lucy shouted over the cheers. "We have a new contender!" She forced Bickslow into her seat, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind.

"Alright!" Cana shouted, then grinned as she spotted her next victim. She rushed off and a few moments later came back dragging Gajeel behind her.

Lucy burst out laughing when she saw him. _Looks like Levy put it on him after all!_ She stared as Cana used the leash that was attached to a spiked collar around Gajeel's neck to pull him to the table. What was more surprising was that Levy was sitting on top of his shoulders, her legs straddling the back of his head, with a healthy alcohol-induced blush of her own. Lucy leaned down to whisper in Bickslow's ear while Gajeel got himself situated. "Make me proud, baby."

"What do I get if I win?" Bickslow asked her with a smirk.

"Hmm… You'll see," she said, flashing him a sultry smile.

"Change of plans!" Cana shouted. Everyone watched, waiting to see what she was going to say. "Since these guys are lucky enough to have their women right here, it's time for… BODY SHOTS!" Cana grinned as the crowd went wild, and when they calmed down she started setting out the ingredients: a salt shaker for each couple, two bowls of limes, and two bottles of tequila in her hands. "Lucy and Levy will put the lime in their mouths. Bickslow and Gajeel, you know what to do."

Erza and Lisanna started pouring the tequila into shot glasses, lining up twenty for each of them.

Just as the guys were about to start, Cana smirked. "Whoever finishes all twenty is the winner. _Also_, you can't use the same spot twice!"

"Gihi… You're gonna get your ass handed to you, man!" Gajeel shouted as he pulled Levy from his shoulders while she blushed. He carefully sat her down on the table between his shots and the salt and limes.

Bickslow gave Gajeel a tongue wagging grin, grabbing Lucy's hand and letting her straddle his lap. "Where do you wanna start, baby?" he asked, eying every bit of exposed flesh on her.

Lucy grinned and leaned forward, pulling his tongue into her mouth. She let it go with a pop and whispered hotly into his ear. "It doesn't matter to me. No matter where you start, I'm gonna enjoy this." She leaned back to grab a lime, placing it gently between her teeth, then giggled as he pulled her leg up to sit on his shoulder.

_God you look hot like this._ Bickslow leaned over and brushed his tongue along Lucy's slender ankle. He poured some salt on it, then grabbed his shot and gave Cana a nod.

Gajeel smirked at Levy while she was laid out like a buffet on the table. She timidly tilted her head to the side, and he lunged forward to nip and lick at the skin before finally pouring the salt on and grabbing his shot. He handed her a lime and watched her slowly pop it into her mouth with a wink, already feeling his pants constricting him with the simple motion. He gave Cana a nod, and the guys were off.

Lucy was blushing like mad every time Bickslow's tongue would sweep across her skin, picturing him doing other marvelously dirty things with it instead of licking salt off of her. She knew he was doing it on purpose as he got more intoxicated, or he was forgetting that he was just supposed to lick her. After his fifth shot, Bickslow started to nibble on her flesh. After his tenth, he was giving her hickeys. By shot number fifteen, he had run out of safe places to lick—her stomach, neck, legs (from her ankles to just above her knees), hands, even her face—and she knew he couldn't take much more before passing out. _One more shot and you bow out, baby. You still get a prize._

Levy and Gajeel were in the same predicament. He had already been drinking before he got dragged into this mess, so he was definitely feeling the effects of fifteen shots of tequila plus teasing his mate in public. He only had one place he hadn't already gone after, and he gave her a look saying it would be his last.

Levy gave him a quick nod and then squealed when he pushed her skirt up.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said with a lecherous smirk. "You've been holdin' out on me." He gazed hungrily not only at the black lace panties he could see but also at the iron garters that held her fishnets in place.

"Consider it a snack," Levy said with a saucy wink.

Gajeel bent down and snapped his jaws on the small piece of metal, moaning when he realized it was pure iron. He swallowed quickly and licked the small droplet of blood that appeared when his teeth grazed her leg. He poured the salt on, and grabbed his shot.

Levy waited until Gajeel was licking the salt off of her leg to put the lime between her small mounds at the top of her corset. Normally, she never would have done something so lewd in public, but she'd had enough alcohol to lower her inhibitions a little. She grinned while he took the shot and as soon as his red eyes met her brown ones, she roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him to her chest. She felt his teeth on her while he took the lime into his mouth, and moaned at the contact.

Gajeel heard her. He quickly got rid of the lime and pulled away from her chest. Once he had pulled back Levy slammed her lips onto his, invading his mouth with her tongue and pulling an approving growl from him.

Bickslow's eyes roved up and down Lucy's body, trying to decide where to lick her next. He knew he didn't have much more to choose from, if anything, and finally looked questioningly at her. _Where now?_

Lucy grinned, letting her tongue fall from her mouth. She pushed herself up from his lap to sit on the table, her legs still spread as if she was straddling him. Her fingers trailed up her thighs and close to her skirt as she said, "You've still got all this space to work with, baby."

Bickslow licked his lips, wishing he could just take her home right then. Hell, he would have settled for a semi-dark corner with less than three people if she would go for it. He leaned down and licked a line up from the bottom of her skirt to the stop on her thigh, quickly pouring the salt on it.

Lucy leaned back on the table, propping herself up on her elbows while she watched Bickslow take his final shot. His eyes never left hers, and she saw a vibrant glow coming from behind his visor when she squeezed the lime onto her stomach. She giggled when he dipped down and ran his tongue along the line she had made, and moaned when he continued up to kiss her passionately.

Once both men had decided they were finished, they gave Cana a nod to signal that it was a tie. She grumbled about not having a winner, until she realized there were only four shots left for each of them. "Lucy and Levy will be the tie-breaker!" she shouted with a devious smirk.

"What?! Bickslow's covered head to toe!" Lucy shouted.

Cana thought for a second, looking at both women, then both men. "Well, Levy's not."

"What are you doing, Lush?" Gajeel asked, staring wide-eyed at the Drunk Librarian.

Cana grinned at Gajeel and said, "Simple. Lucy will take her shots from Levy, and vice-versa. Should make things more interesting!"

Both girls in question looked at each other with a blush, then to their respective mates. To the women's dismay, both men sat back with wide grins on their faces.

Lucy sighed, then turned to kneel on the table facing Levy. "Well, I guess we better finish this. Can you take four?"

Levy turned and mimicked Lucy. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But, Gajeel's gonna pay…"

Lucy grinned and pulled Levy close, whispering just loud enough for the blunette to hear, but not loud enough for Gajeel with how noisy the party was. When she pulled away, Levy was blushing up a storm, but nodded.

"I'll do my four first," Levy stated to the crowd. She wouldn't be able to initiate what Lucy had suggested, and the blonde seemed to understand completely. Levy did each of her shots, making sure to lick only Lucy's hands or stomach. She sighed in relief when she saw that Lucy held the lime in her hand each time. Once she was done, Levy smiled thankfully at Lucy.

"My turn," Lucy said with a smirk, taking off her visor and letting her glowing eyes light up Levy's face.

_Oh my God, she's gonna be the death of me,_ Bickslow thought to himself while Lucy took off her visor. He knew that look she was giving Levy: it was reassuring for the Script mage, but he knew it was going to be torture for him.

Lucy crawled towards Levy, giggling when her friend backed up and propped herself on her elbows. Lucy straddled Levy's hips then licked Levy's neck, keeping her gaze locked on Bickslow. She sat up and took two shots at once, then leaned back down and squeezed the lime across Levy's heaving chest. She couldn't help be feel the slightest bit excited when she heard a soft moan from the Script mage.

Gajeel was doing everything in his power to stay in his seat. Lucy was teasing every single person there, and using Shrimp to do it. That didn't bother him since his mate didn't seem to mind, but he had to restrain himself when he heard the moan coming from her lips, otherwise he would have jumped on her right then.

Bickslow stared at his fiancée wide-eyed as her tongue slowly trailed across Levy's breasts, his mouth hanging open. He saw the smirk on her face, but what surprised him was the brighter flash of gold that happened right when Levy moaned. He could feel himself twitch with anticipation while she sat up from her friend. That was when he realized that Lucy was straddling Levy's hips, her thighs peeking deliciously through the slits in her skirt.

"Two more, Levy. You ready?" Lucy asked with a sultry smirk.

Levy looked up into Lucy's eyes and nodded shyly.

"Sit up," Lucy said softly, not moving from her place in Levy's lap. Once the blunette complied, Lucy bent down and licked her shoulder and poured the salt on it. "Open wide, Levy," Lucy whispered, pushing her friend's chin down and squeezing the lime into her open mouth. Everyone went silent as they watched. Lucy licked Levy's shoulder, downed the last two shots, then slammed her lips onto Levy's, tangling her hands in the short blue locks while her tongue swirled and danced around in the Script mage's mouth.

Bickslow and Gajeel couldn't help but stare. There were countless nosebleeds throughout the party, and the small guildmaster finally fell off of his seat on the bar with the biggest nosebleed of all. They watched Levy's hands trail slowly up Lucy's legs to firmly massage her ass. In response, Lucy started to roll her hips against Levy and pushed her down onto the table, sliding one hand down to massage Levy's breast. Both started moaning as they ground against each other, and neither were fully aware of how many eyes were on them.

Bickslow looked over at Gajeel, and saw a mirrored expression on the guy's face when their eyes met. As soon as the girls broke for air, each man took his respective mate and dashed out of the guild as quickly as they could to their respective homes.

* * *

**So, how's that for a chapter? **

**Halloween, random alley sex, costumes, acrobatics, misuse of magic, BixLu's first real fight, dancing and talking, then drinking and body shots. Oh dear.**

**I know not everyone is into the girl-on-girl stuff, but alcohol can do tons of things… Especially tequila and rum. *shifty eyes* Either way, I'm just letting you all know right now that the Lucy and Levy ish was a drunken thing **_**only**_**, and there will be no awkwardness between them because they're besties! If you can't make out with your best friend while you're drunk and laugh about it later, then I don't even know what to do with you! **

**What did you think? This story will be finished in 3-4 chapters, but it could be less... I'm still not sure.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite. I love you guys! ~~GemNika.**

_Side note:_ I was very against writing with Sting and Rogue since I'm way behind on the anime and haven't watched them interact. I've read enough fics on here to have a basic understanding of how they act, but I'd like to apologize if either seemed OoC. I just figured that Sting was cocky enough to try and change Lucy's mind about being with Bickslow. *shrug*

Next update will be The Shackled Rune. It will be posted by Wednesday at the latest  
...

Stupid homework...


	23. Wedding: Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys. So I got a lot of questions on my FreLu about when this was going to be updated. There will only be two more chapters after this one. So sorry that I took so long with this chapter. I've just been sucked right into writing that FreLu I knew where I wanted it to go from the beginning, and I really wanted to get it to the point it's at right now… So, yeah. Anyway… BIXLU!**

* * *

_Bickslow looked over at Gajeel, and saw a mirrored expression on the guy's face when their eyes met. As soon as the girls broke for air, each man took his respective mate and dashed out of the guild as quickly as they could to their respective homes._

~.~

_Small author note: There is a time skip. We're past Christmas in the story now… I didn't want to write two stories with Christmas… So, yeah._

~.~

"Oh, Lucy… It's perfect!" Mira squealed in delight as she rushed over to the blushing blonde.

"She's right, Lu," Levy added happily. "You look amazing."

Lucy knew there was a fresh blush on her cheeks as she looked at herself in the mirror, but something just felt off about it. It was absolutely gorgeous, everything she could have ever wanted, but something was missing. She just couldn't place what that something was. "You don't think it's too…" Lucy dropped her head and sighed. "It's not the one… I just know it."

"Everything alright back here? Oh! Miss Heartfilia, you look absolutely _ravishing_!" the store clerk gushed. "I knew it was the right one for you, I just—"

Lucy shook her head, a small tear trailing down her cheek out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I know we've been here all day… I just… Something's missing, but I don't know what it is."

"Don't you love it though?" the clerk asked softly. She had seen the young blonde beaming when she had picked it out, and had been absolutely certain that it was the one.

"I do love it. It's beautiful," Lucy nodded fervently. "It's just not _the one_…" Lucy looked at her friends for some form of assistance.

Mira nodded with a soft smile. "You'll know it when you see it, Lucy. We'll keep looking." She felt Levy's dainty arm hook through hers and felt the small blunette nodding right along with her.

Lucy looked apologetically at the clerk and stepped down from the podium. "I still have a couple more to try, so maybe it's one of those?" she said meekly.

The sweet woman, who had been nothing but nice and ever-so-helpful gave her a knowing smile. "You take all the time you need, dear. Let me know if you need anything else." With that, she walked back through the curtain.

Levy waited a minute before looking back to her blonde friend. "Lu, there aren't any more…"

Lucy nodded and pulled down the zipper of the beautiful white dress she was wearing. "I know, Levy. I'm sorry that this is taking so long… I'm sure Gajeel and Laxus are missing you guys like crazy."

Levy waved her off and smiled. "Nah, Gajeel's with Lily on a mission, so I'm all yours."

Mira nodded happily and said, "Yeah, and Laxus is watching the baby with Master and everyone else. I told him it would probably be all day."

"Your son is absolutely adorable," Levy gushed. "Those pretty blue eyes—"

"And all that blonde hair!" Mira finished with a giggle.

She gave them a small smile, then sighed and looked down at her keys when she went to put her clothes back on. A light bulb clicked in her mind, and she picked up her keys triumphantly and rushed back into the room they had been in wearing only her underwear. "I'm a genius! And an idiot!" Lucy squealed, brandishing the beautiful golden key in front of her friends. _Virgo!_, she internally squealed with excitement.

A bright golden light filled the small parlor, and Virgo came out with a bow. "Punishment, Princess?" she asked as she stood up.

"Virgo, you're just the woman I need right now!" Lucy said with a grin, lunging at her maid spirit and wrapping her arms tightly around the pinkette's shoulders.

"… Princess?" Virgo whispered, her eyes wide in confusion.

Lucy pulled back from Virgo, holding her at arm's length with the grin still splitting her face. "I need your help, Virgo. If you can do this for me, I'm giving you an entire month off so you can be properly punished."

_What the…_ Mira thought as she watched Lucy talking with her spirit. _I know that Lucy's into a little bondage, and her spirit always asks for punishment, but…_ Mira shook her head, not wanting to miss anything.

"A… month?" Virgo whispered. Her heart started pounding in her chest as her mind reeled with possibilities.

Lucy kissed Virgo's cheeks, then pulled her into another hug. "_Both_ of you will have the month off," she whispered. When she felt Virgo tense, Lucy continued. "I know you ask me all the time, but we both know I can't do it the way he does."

"Wh-What does m-my Princess… need?" Virgo stuttered, a deep blush staining her cheeks. _A whole month… with him… Oh my stars…_

"I need you to make me a wedding dress, Virgo," Lucy whispered excitedly. When she pulled back from the hug again, she felt guilty for not calling Virgo sooner. She looked down at the floor and pouted. "I should have asked you right away… I'm sorry. You always give me the most beautiful clothing…"

Virgo took Lucy's hands in hers and when her Princess looked up at her sadly, Virgo gave her a soft smile. "I would be honored to assist you, Princess," she whispered. "Do not feel bad for not summoning me sooner. I know that you prefer to do things yourself and do not wish to depend on your spirits for everything." Her chains rattled when her hands lifted to Lucy's cheeks, rubbing away the tears that had started to fall. "That you have asked me to perform such an important task for you has made me happier than you can imagine."

"Really?" Lucy whispered.

Virgo nodded. "Now, please show me what you have found that you like, and I will get back to begin my work." When Lucy pointed over at the wall of dresses that she had tried on, Virgo's eyes widened marginally. "Princess…" she whispered. "I feel that maybe you should have called me sooner."

* * *

"Hey, Bix?" Lucy asked softly once her breathing returned to normal, running her hands through his hair and lightly dragging her nails across his scalp in slow circles.

"Mm?" he mumbled softly. Bickslow's eyes slowly opened and he lifted his head from Lucy's bare chest to look into her fully sated eyes.

Lucy giggled and rubbed her finger up and down his brand. "No sleeping, it's three in the afternoon… Lazy bum."

Bickslow muttered a small grumble, then pressed a soft kiss to her sternum. "What's up?" he whispered with a smirk. "And I wasn't sleeping… I was resting before you decided to jump all over me again." Lucy had woken him up just before dawn with his hardened member plunging into her mouth, and before he could react to it she crawled up his body and rode him harder than he ever could have imagined. He had been more than happy to oblige, and felt the same way every time she initiated another round, but they had hardly stopped long enough to eat before she was climbing all over him again. He could have sworn that his body was incapable of being even remotely aroused after hours of pleasing the woman in his bed, but once Lucy decided she wanted more his body would instantly respond.

Lucy giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I see, I'll make sure to 'jump all over you' less often," she pouted playfully. Lucy burst out laughing when Bickslow's head shot up, shock clearly written across his face. "I'm just teasing you, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Better be," Bickslow muttered softly as he laid his head back down.

"You know why I've been like this, right?" Lucy asked. They had finally finished each and every one of the books Laxus had bought concerning Bickslow's magic. She had read through most of them when Bickslow was on that mission with the wyvern, but had decided to read through them again and actually take notes on some points of interest. Time had slipped by in a flash, and they were already at their one-year anniversary. Lucy had completely forgotten about what she had read until that morning, but it was something she felt Bickslow needed to know about. Lucy had no clue if he was even thinking about what it could mean.

"Because I'm a fucking sex god," Bickslow said with a lecherous grin.

Lucy giggled again and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "You being a sex god has nothing to do with it… that's just a perk."

"So, what's up?" he asked softly.

Lucy sighed and smoothed a finger over his brand. "Promise you won't freak out?" she whispered guiltily.

"Why would I freak out over you wanting to fuck me all day long?" Bickslow chuckled.

Lucy frowned and said more sternly, "Promise me. Please."

Bickslow's eyebrows shot up as he looked at her. It wasn't often that Lucy sounded so serious about anything unless she was upset about something. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, refusing to say anything until he promised.

He sighed and nodded. "I promise."

"Well, you remember when we bonded?" she asked, her tone suddenly unsure. She tried to calm her nerves by tracing every bit of his face: nose, cheeks, brand, eyes, lips. Anything she could reach to help her relax.

Bickslow nodded. "How could I forget? You were hurt, and I finally got the girl of my dreams," he said happily, then pressed a soft kiss to Lucy's neck. "Happiest year of my life."

Lucy smiled down at him, then started lightly massaging his back. "Mine too, baby." He looked up at her expectantly, and she blushed. "Well, you know how it was the whole soulmate thing that got us to have sex in the first place?" When Bickslow nodded again, looking confused as to why she was bringing it up, Lucy's blush deepened. "You see… Uh… Well…"

"You're starting to freak me out, Lucy," Bickslow said cautiously. "You haven't even said anything yet…"

She sighed again and threw an arm over her eyes. She couldn't look at him while she told him what was happening. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, at the one year mark, we kind of… go through it again…?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Bickslow chuckled as Lucy pouted at him, her eyes still covered. "You're body's not heating up this time though."

"That's because I've had you to myself all day," Lucy replied.

"Why would that freak me out?" he asked, laying his head back on her chest and inhaling her sweet vanilla and honey scent.

"It's _why_ it's happening that I'm worried about," Lucy said softly.

Bickslow hummed his agreement. "Tell me, baby," he whispered.

Lucy nodded then mumbled what she wanted to tell him.

"Try again, a little louder," Bickslow chuckled.

Lucy sighed and pulled Bickslow's head up to look into his eyes. "Apparently, it's time for you to try and get me pregnant. Happy? I told you…" Lucy turned her head away, refusing to see Bickslow's reaction to the news. She knew he still had some issues concerning his own past, and she had been worried when she read that this would happen starting on their anniversary, because she didn't know how he would react.

Bickslow's eyes were as wide as saucers. He vaguely remembered reading that in a book, but it was just the ghost of a memory. "Are… Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

Lucy nodded. "I was burning up this morning, that's why you woke up the way you did… And why I won't let you get too far from me for long…" She sighed and shook her head, guilt filling her. It was a strange thing to feel guilty over, but neither of them seemed to have a say in whether or not they were ready to even _try_ for a baby. "A couple of books said I could only get pregnant around our anniversary, so it's not like we'll have to worry about it the rest of the year…"

"Do you… uh… Do you want a baby?" Bickslow had no idea what to do. They hadn't even gotten married yet, since they were both trying to decide when to do it so everyone would be able to make it. Lucy was still waiting for approval from the Spirit King to let her spirits have a pass for the day, and there were just a bunch of little details that they were sorting out before finally choosing a date to really start planning. The "kids" talk hadn't even crossed their minds, excluding that day when Bickslow said they would have a family one day.

Lucy kept her gaze away from him, but nodded. "Eventually," she whispered. "But, we don't seem to have a choice in the matter, since I just start burning up if you're not close enough." She shook her head slowly and said, "It might not happen this time… And it'll be another year before we could try again. Well, _at all_… If we're ready for it. I mean, _really_ try because we want to and not because—"

"Lucy," Bickslow said softly. "Breathe, baby." He smiled softly as she took a deep breath instead of arguing with him. "Better?" he whispered.

Lucy shook her head, willing her tears to get sucked back into her eyes instead of falling down her cheeks. "I don't want our being soulmates to determine when we have a family," she said sadly. "I want to do it when we're ready…"

"You know, my parents didn't plan on having a family at all when my mom got pregnant," Bickslow whispered. "They hadn't been married for very long, and Papa said they definitely weren't ready for a kid."

"That's kind of a dick thing to say to your kid," Lucy said with a frown.

Bickslow shrugged. "Papa's always been an ass like that. He still loves me, so I don't mind."

Lucy sighed and nodded, then asked, "So, what's your point, Bix?"

Bickslow lifted his head, then carefully turned her face back to his. "My point is that I don't care if you get pregnant, Lucy. I mean, I _care_ because I love you and I want to have a family with you one day… But if it happens sooner than we expected, I'm alright with it."

"So… you're not upset?" Lucy asked softly, her eyes filled with doubt and a little fear.

Bickslow smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Not upset in the least. What about you?"

Lucy furrowed her brow and thought about it. _Would I be upset if I got pregnant? _It wasn't as if they had to worry about money to take care of the little one, and she loved Bickslow with all her heart. "I don't think I would be upset. I'd love our baby no matter what," she said quietly. She sighed and whispered, "It's not like we'll be able to have another one…"

"Huh?"

Lucy nodded sadly. "The books I was reading said that soulmates can only bear one child. It's not that my uterus is gonna fall out or anything…" Lucy paused and ended up laughing when Bickslow blanched at the mental image. "It's just that once we have a baby, I won't go through this again. The only time I can get pregnant is around our anniversary, so if it never happens…"

"Then you can't get pregnant," Bickslow finished for her. "Did you want a big family?"

Lucy shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I was an only child, but I was also holed up in my dad's house all the time with no friends aside from the maids… So…"

Bickslow pressed his lips to Lucy's and said, "Well, when the time comes… if you want another one down the road, we could always adopt…"

Lucy smiled at him and whispered, "You're a sweetheart and a half, you know that?" She giggled when Bickslow blushed. "Aww! It's the cute embarrassed blush! I never get to see this one!" she crooned, pinching Bickslow's cheeks and giggling more when his face turned a brighter shade of red.

"It's not cute," Bickslow pouted.

"It's so fucking precious, I could die right now," Lucy said with a straight face. She laughed when Bickslow head dropped, his forehead thudding against her chest. "Bix, I can feel how hot your face is!" Lucy shouted, pulling at his hair to get him to look at her again. When she pulled a little too roughly, she heard him groan and his eyes shot to hers, that beautiful green glow she loved spilling into the room.

"Watch it," Bickslow warned with a smirk. He could already feel himself hardening in response to her rough treatment. "I'll cuff you to the bed right now, Lucy."

Lucy bit her lip as a shot of exhilaration coursed through her. She smirked at Bickslow for a moment, then slowly lifted her hands and rested them in her open leather cuffs against the headboard. "Prove it," she said with a smirk. She giggled lightly when Bickslow shot up and locked her in place.

"There's one thing I didn't ask, baby," Bickslow whispered, his hot breath sending shivers down Lucy's spine as it passed over her ear.

"What's that?" she rasped. Lucy's body was primed and ready for Bickslow to take her right then, and she felt the small pulse of magic that shot out from her to find him coming back slowly and filling her with a comfortable warmth.

"How long does it last?"

"Uh… Well…" Lucy blushed again. "That's the thing… You see…"

Bickslow pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "I just told you that I'm perfectly fine with you getting pregnant, I think I can handle it."

Lucy's blush deepened and she rubbed her legs together to ease the ache that was building inside of her. "Um… Well…" Lucy chuckled nervously, wondering how Bickslow would react. "A w-week?"

Bickslow's jaw dropped, then once the news sunk in he gave Lucy a salacious grin. "You're telling me that I get to fuck your brains out nonstop for a whole week?" he asked, just so they were on the same page.

Lucy nodded slowly, then she said, "You may want to call someone in the guild, otherwise they might think we're dead… I really don't feel like having anyone come by while we're busy."

"I think I can manage that," Bickslow said gruffly, settling himself between Lucy's legs. He slowly pushed himself into her waiting heat, grunting when his hips met her pelvis, then said, "I've got something to do first, though."

"Wh-What's that?" Lucy asked huskily, her voice trailing off into a moan when he started to tease her breasts with his thumbs.

"I don't plan on untying you any time soon, baby," Bickslow said, groaning as he slammed into her and stayed firmly inside. "You're gonna be begging me to let you out of those things."

Lucy shivered with anticipation, then whimpered when he started to pull back out of her. "Am… I?"

"Mm-hmm." Bickslow lifted one of her legs and crossed it over his chest to lay on the opposite shoulder, grunting at how different she felt in this position when he started to move. "You'll see, baby… Ngh…" Bickslow grunted again when she tightened around him for a brief second. He held her leg in place with one hand and raised the other to smack her ass while he started a relentless pace. Lucy's body tightened around him and her breath caught in her throat as he rubbed his hand slowly over the handprint.

Lucy pulled at her restraints every time Bickslow's hand landed on her rear. With one last smack, Lucy's climax popped up out of nowhere and crashed through her, making her scream out Bickslow's name while he continued plunging deep inside of her.

"Fuck!" Bickslow grunted as Lucy found her release. There hadn't been any indication that she was so close, no preemptive tightening around him, her body hadn't tensed with anticipation. He pulled her other leg up to rest on the same shoulder as the first, then angled his hips slightly before pushing back into her. It didn't matter to him if she got pregnant from their week of being locked in the house, because he loved her. Sure, it was a sudden and frightening thing to think about starting a family so soon, but their relationship had never been slow. Lucy had kissed him after saving her and their bond had formed by the next morning when she gave him her virginity. In a year's time, Lucy had helped him heal every wound inside of him, filling the holes he'd had in his life with her unconditional love; he had done the same for her.

"Kiss me," Lucy moaned, looking up into Bickslow's glowing green eyes. She saw him smirk before he moved one leg to the opposite shoulder and leaned down—changing the angle once again while pushing deeper inside of her—to capture her lips with his. She moaned into the kiss when his chest glided against hers, his hands slowly sliding up her sides to tease her breasts again. She loved everything about him, and suddenly found that she wasn't afraid to start a family. She and Bickslow were happy together, and they worked through every obstacle they had faced as a team. If it was only once a year that she could actually get pregnant, and never again after they had their first child, then she wasn't going to let fear hold her back.

* * *

Exactly one month after their week of being locked in the house, Bickslow found Lucy crying in the bedroom just before they went to sleep. He quickly rushed over to the bed and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked, brushing her tears from her cheeks.

Lucy shook her head and cried harder. Sure, at first she had been wholly afraid of getting pregnant when they hadn't made the choice themselves to do it, but after deciding she wasn't going to let her fear get the best of her Lucy had started embracing the idea. "I'm sorry…" she whispered between sobs.

Bickslow's brow furrowed in confusion. "About what? You were fine ten minutes ago…" he whispered.

"I'm… I'm not…" Lucy cried and cried. Finally, she forced herself to look up into Bickslow's eyes. "I w-wanted to… and I'm not… And I'm sorry!"

Bickslow couldn't have been more confused by what she had said. "What did you want, baby? I don't understand," he said as she dropped her head to her hands. He pulled her into his arms again and rubbed soothing circles down her back.

"N-Now we have… to w-wait a whole… year! I'm s-s-sorry, Bix… I…"

Bickslow's eyes widened when he realized what she was upset about. _She wanted to get pregnant? But, I thought…_ He shook his head and focused on helping Lucy. Based on how she was acting, she had wanted to have a baby. And she wasn't pregnant. And she thought that he would be upset about it. "Hey," he whispered, pulling her face up to look into her devastated eyes. "It's alright. There's no need to apologize."

"But… Didn't you w-want me to—"

"I said it didn't matter if it happened now or in the future," he said with a soft smile, wiping away her tears. "I would have been absolutely ecstatic if you were, but you don't have to apologize to me for it not happening this time. I'm not upset, baby." He held her for a while until she finally relaxed, kissing her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I wanted to be…" Lucy whispered as her cries died down. "I decided to j-just go with it, and I got my hopes up…"

"I know," Bickslow replied. "At least we know what to expect next year, and you and I can talk about it more until then, okay?"

Lucy nodded and then sighed while she tried to calm down. She really had been hoping that it would happen, and finding out the way she did had scared her and then made her start to weep uncontrollably once she got into bed.

"Do you want to hear a plus to not being pregnant right now?" Bickslow asked, hoping to cheer her up a little bit.

Lucy shrugged, still being comforted by Bickslow's muscular arms. She winced and massaged her abdomen, trying to get rid of her cramps.

Bickslow noticed what Lucy was doing and realized just how she had found out she wasn't pregnant. He wrapped an arm under her legs and carried her out to the living room, then set her down on the couch. "Be right back," he said with a smile. Bickslow walked into the kitchen, grabbed a spoon and Lucy's favorite chocolate ice cream—the one she ate only when she was upset or during _that _time—and then walked back to see her light up.

Lucy's eyes watered a little when she saw what Bickslow was bringing her. "You always know just what I need," she whispered, taking the ice cream and spoon and digging in instantly.

Bickslow chuckled and sat down next to her. "The good thing about not being pregnant is that you won't have to worry about Virgo needing to adjust your wedding dress," Bickslow said.

Lucy's eyes widened and she turned to look at Bickslow, slowly pulling the spoon out of her mouth. "You know, I never thought about that…" She smiled softly at him, knowing he was doing everything he could to make her feel better, and held a spoonful of ice cream in front of his face.

Bickslow rolled his eyes and opened his mouth with a smile. Once he swallowed the ice cream he nodded and said, "I see why that's your favorite. That's fucking delicious!"

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, but I can't eat it all the time. Otherwise Capricorn will start hounding me about my diet, and insist that I intensify my training to compensate."

Bickslow chuckled and shook his head. "You know, maybe Virgo should take up punishing _him_ for a change…" He laughed when Lucy gaped at him. "I'm serious, next time he says something about it, you should see if she'll punish him for being an ass!"

"Bickslow!" Lucy shouted, her face split with a huge grin.

"Hey, no one says my girl needs to go on a diet. You're smokin' hot!" Bickslow said, his voice laced with pride and lust.

"You're so sweet, baby," Lucy said softly, leaning against his shoulder.

* * *

Mira walked through the guild with her son on her hip and Virgo following closely behind her with a clipboard. The second floor was filled with the wedding party as they all got prepared for Lucy and Bickslow's big day. She had to make sure everything was in place before she handed the adorable little boy that had latched onto her over to his great-grandfather so she could get ready as well.

_Flowers? Check._

_ Lights? Check._

_ Seating? Check._

Lucy had been worried for weeks that there would be too many people to fit in the hall since Makarov had insisted that everyone she cared about was present if they could make it. Several guilds, plus any guests they were to bring, and then all of Lucy's spirits, Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly, and even some members of the Magic Council would be attending. The biggest surprise to everyone was the day that Leo had appeared to tell Lucy the verdict on her request for her spirits to come to her wedding.

~.~

Lucy and Bickslow were sitting at the bar and having lunch, with Lucy bouncing Mira and Laxus' son on her knee and cooing happily. Mira watched a small amount of sadness flicker in Lucy's eyes every time she saw the little boy, but Laxus had explained how pregnancies worked for soulmates—after hearing from Bickslow how upset Lucy was over everything—so the Take-Over mage did everything in her power to make Lucy feel happier about it. She held him every time they were in the guild, and gave both parents a nice break for a little while, and had even babysat a few times so they could go on a date. It was increasingly obvious that Lucy wanted to start a family, but the couple had to wait until their anniversary to even make the attempt. Mira's eyes shot to Bickslow, and she smiled when she saw him watching Lucy with pride in his eyes. _They'll make great parents,_ Mira thought.

A flash of golden light revealed a very pale and shocked Leo, and Lucy instantly handed the little blond baby back to Mira. "Leo?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Lion spirit shook his head and smiled at Lucy, then waved to Bickslow. "I have some wonderful news," he said with a wide grin. It faltered a moment later when he remembered what else he had to tell her, then he added quietly, "And some seriously unexpected news…"

"Uh, okay?" Lucy said nervously. It wasn't every day that Leo would look as if his entire harem had ganged up on him demanding he marry them all. "What's the wonderful news?" she asked carefully.

"Your request has been granted," Leo said with a smirk. "It seems a Celestial mage wanting her spirits to be at her wedding is one of the few requests the Spirit King will never deny."

Lucy squealed and threw her arms around the Zodiac leader. "Oh, Stache Face is the best!" she shouted with glee. She pulled away from Leo and twirled around in an excited little dance, not caring about the round of chuckles from her guildmates. Then, she stopped and tilted her head to the side. "What's the unexpected news?"

Leo smiled uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. "Well, it seems that… You see… Uh…"

Lucy rolled her eyes and giggled. "Spit it out, you silly Lion!"

Leo grimaced and mumbled the message he had been told to deliver, then looked at Bickslow when the guy dropped his fork on his plate. The Seith mage had clearly heard him, and just stared at him wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open.

Lucy slowly walked back to the bar and pushed her eyebrows together. "What was that? What did I miss?" she asked, looking from Leo to Bickslow and back.

Leo cleared his throat and said, "The Spirit King wants to know if you would allow him to…"

"To… what?" Lucy pressed.

"Walk you down the aisle…?" Leo said uncomfortably.

Lucy gasped and threw a hand to her mouth. She had been trying to avoid the thought of not having her father here to give her away at her wedding. It was a silly tradition, especially when she had fought so hard to prove she wasn't a possession, and that was exactly what the tradition was: the father giving his daughter to her husband to care for. No matter how silly she thought it was before she considered marriage, Lucy realized that it was something she wished she could have. And now the king of the Celestial Realm was offering to give her that. "Wh-Why?" she whispered.

Leo shrugged and smiled softly at her. "It seems you've made quite the impression on him. He understands if you refuse, but he wanted to make the offer since it's a common practice in human marriages and you don't have anyone to really fill that role."

Bickslow looked over at Lucy and saw her whole body shaking as tears poured down her face. He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to the blue streaks in her hair. _You okay?_

_ It's just… Wow…_ Lucy's mind was reeling. She didn't know what to say or do, so she just stood there. He was willing to fill the role of her father and give Bickslow her hand in marriage. She was floored by the offer, and completely honored. Most of all though, she felt loved. Slowly, Lucy nodded then smiled. "You tell that wonderful king of yours that I'd love for him to walk me down the aisle!" she said through her tears.

Leo grinned at her and bowed, knowing it would make his Princess laugh just a little. "I'll let him know right away. And don't worry, he has assured me that he'll be human-sized for the occasion."

Lucy laughed and playfully wiped away imaginary sweat from her brow. "Thank you, Leo," she whispered just as he started to disappear.

"Any time, Princess," he responded, and then he was gone.

~.~

Mira smiled at the memory while she walked down the dark red carpet that led outside. The bar was already set up for the reception, which wasn't a hard accomplishment since she could organize parties in there with her eyes closed. This was where she had to make sure every detail was absolutely perfect. She looked down the path that was created by the long carpet and smiled at the magnificent arch at the end. Droy had gone above and beyond to cover it in vines and dark purple flowers, and there were small splashes of light green and gold throughout. There was a raised podium for Makarov to stand on while he presided over the wedding on top of the raised platform that the wedding party would be lined up on.

Mira continued walking, checking that each of the ribbons and flowers that were attached to the seats lining the aisle were perfect, then looked up at the perfectly clear sky to make sure Juvia wouldn't need to get involved and remove any impending rain. Once she was assured that everything was as it should be, Mira turned around to walk back inside and run through the list of guests with Virgo. _Everything has to be perfect for these two,_ she thought happily. _They deserve it, and so much more._

There was only one more thing to do before she could go upstairs, and that was making sure everyone knew where they needed to be. Jason had already arrived and was taking pictures of everything for the reception before the room was crowded with people, and she had already discussed with him certain pictures that needed to be taken. Most of the male members of the guild had offered to escort guests to their seats and do pretty much anything else to help out, and Mira smiled with pride as she saw a large group walking up toward the guild's entrance.

"Mira," Virgo spoke softly. "I assure you that everything will be perfect for my Princess. Please go and get dressed, and I will attend to matters down here."

Mira nodded quickly and rushed off to find Makarov. She was stopped on her way to his office by a smiling Erza. "Hello, Erza," she said with a grin. "I need to—"

"I know Mira," the redhead stated. "Master has asked that I watch over your son during the ceremony. My date will be coming at some point during the reception, so I will be free to care for him while you, Laxus, and Master are busy."

"Erza," Mira said sadly. Lucy had wanted Erza to be in the wedding just like the rest of her and Bickslow's teams would be, but Erza had declined by saying that the man she wanted on her arm wouldn't be able to make it. Lucy understood that Erza's secret love for the wanted Jellal Fernandes was hard on them, and had agreed on the condition that Erza _has_ to dance with him. Of course, Erza had blushed profusely and stuttered, but she had agreed.

Erza smiled sadly and nodded, then pulled the sweet blond boy from Mira's arms and shooed her down the hallway. "Go on and get dressed. We'll be fine," she said, lifting the baby's hand to wave to his mother.

* * *

"I hate these stupid things," Natsu grumbled as he pulled at the collar of his dress shirt.

"You're not the only one, Fla—I mean, Natsu," Gray grumbled, pulling at his own collar in an attempt to keep his clothes on. The two mages had come to a truce for that single day to not cause a fight. It was all for Lucy's sake, since neither of them wanted to ruin the day for her and Bickslow, nor did they want to face the wrath of every female in attendance… and her spirits.

"It's not that bad," Gajeel grumbled from the corner of the office.

There was a swift knock at the door, and then Mira popped her head in with her eyes closed. "How's it going in here, guys?" she asked sweetly.

"Everyone's decent, Mira," Laxus said with a smile. He frowned when she walked into the room and said, "Oh, no you don't. Turn around right now and get yourself dressed. I'll handle the guys."

Mira blushed, but took a moment to check and make sure that each of the six groomsmen, plus Bickslow, were in the room so that she wouldn't need to send out a search party. Once she was satisfied, Mira nodded quickly before rushing out of the room.

"Bix man, how's it going?" Laxus called out, turning around just as Bickslow walked in from the adjoining room. Laxus' eyebrows rose and he nodded his approval. "Shit, you clean up pretty nice," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Bickslow laughed as he messed with his tie. Before he could get too frustrated, Freed came over and tied it quickly before making his rounds to the other men in the room. "Thanks, Freed," he said with a smirk. Bickslow could already feel his nerves starting to creep up on him, and sat down on a couch next to Gajeel with a sigh.

"You alright there?" Gajeel asked, scowling at the dress shoes he'd been forced to wear.

Bickslow nodded and stared at the ground. "Nervous," he muttered.

"Gihi, ain't nothin' to be nervous about," Gajeel retorted.

"Why's that?"

"Because you two are already mated," Gajeel said with a shrug. "Wedding's just a formality." Gajeel paused for a moment, sensing the tension in Bickslow and added, "She's not gonna run out, y'know."

Bickslow's eyes widened and he quickly looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I never said—"

"Yeah yeah," Gajeel waved him off. "You don't need to. If it was me, I'd be worrying that Shrimp would change her mind and hightail it out of there too."

"Besides," Natsu butted it with his infectious grin on his face. "Luce is way too excited about today to run."

"True," Bickslow muttered. He watched Papa, Popo, and Pupu float lazily around him and smiled at the thought of Mama, Pepe, and Pipi staying with Lucy and going down the aisle with her. It had been her idea, and she had insisted that Mama was with her while she got ready—saying something about how Mama would have been in the room if she was still alive, so it had to be that way. He didn't fight it, and was absolutely thrilled that Lucy would want the babies with her.

_Don't be nervous baby. I'll be meeting you down there come Hell or high water._

Lucy's voice floated into Bickslow's mind along with her excitement and overflowing joy. Bickslow chuckled and shook his head. "Well, now there's no doubt about it. She's a fucking godsend…"

"She told you to chill out, didn't she," Laxus asked with a knowing look. All of the guys chuckled when Bickslow nodded. "Then, you've got nothing to worry about."

Freed walked up to the group that had gathered around the couch and smirked. "Besides," he said solemnly, "If she runs, you can always tie her up and bring her back."

Everyone's jaws dropped as they looked at the Rune mage, and then burst out into a boisterous fit of laughter.

"Freed's a MAN!" Elfman shouted, clapping the much smaller man on the shoulder before adjusting his enormous jacket.

Another knock on the door sounded before it opened and Makarov appeared with a grin. "Alright, children. It's time for us to get downstairs." He looked at all seven mages as they made their way to the door and grinned. He had never pictured Gajeel or Elfman wearing a tuxedo before, but they definitely looked dashing. He saw Natsu and Gray actually laughing and talking instead of fighting, and then Freed and Laxus walked by with smirks on their faces, both looking like proper gentlemen—which wasn't much of a stretch in Freed's case. Finally, Bickslow came to the door, and Makarov stopped him.

"Yes, Master?" Bickslow asked softly.

Makarov's eyes softened and he said, "My boy, you will be a fine husband to our Lucy. Never doubt that." He turned and started walking with Bickslow beside him. "You have the ring, right?" Makarov asked with a smirk.

Bickslow chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, Papa's holding it for me. You really think I'll do a good job?" he asked softly, looking down at the ground.

"Of course you will," Makarov said emphatically. "Aside from the eternal bond from your magic, there is your love for her and hers for you. Not to mention the threats of her spirits if you mistreat her," he said with a chuckle.

Bickslow blanched and nodded. "You do know who's walking her down the aisle, right?" he asked, glancing at Makarov for a moment.

Makarov's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No. I didn't think anyone would be giving her away, since…"

Bickslow grinned and said, "You're in for a surprise then. If she didn't tell you, I won't either."

* * *

Lucy sat in the chair, facing away from the mirror while Cancer did her hair and makeup, and smiled at the women in the room. "Excited?" she asked them happily. It was a year and a half ago that she had fallen into Bickslow's life, and she would be walking down the aisle to marry him in less than an hour.

Cana grinned and took a sip of water. "Definitely, as long as there's booze at the reception I'm golden." She had promised to be completely sober during the ceremony, and she was going to do everything in her power to do just that for Lucy. However, once the reception started there was going to be absolutely nothing stopping her from getting to that wonderfully drunk state she loved.

Levy rolled her eyes and smoothed down her dress. "Really, Cana? Alcohol is what you're excited for?"

Cana shrugged. "Hey, if Lu's gonna get tied down and spanked when she says her vows, then maybe I'll change my mind!" she shouted, her eyebrows wagging lecherously. "We all know Lu's a kinky bitch like that, so it's a possibility!"

"All done," Cancer said proudly. He helped Lucy stand up and look in the mirror, waiting to hear her reaction. "It's all waterproof, just in case you cry," he said softly before lightly squeezing her shoulder.

"Cancer…" Lucy whispered. Everything was perfect, just like she knew it would be. "Thank you…" She turned around and hugged him tightly, no matter how awkward it was to try and get around the crab legs on his back.

Cancer smiled and gave her a quick nod before checking the other girls' hair and makeup. Once he was satisfied, he bowed and made his way down the stairs to sit with the other spirits.

"Oh my Mavis," Evergreen whispered with a smile.

Cana gaped and grinned.

Lisanna blotted away a happy tear.

Juvia clapped and squealed.

"Wow, Lucy," Mira gasped. "You look…"

"Stunning, Gorgeous, Astonishing, Radiant, Effulgent, Dazzling, Beautiful, Marvelous," Levy added with a wide grin. "Too many adjectives, and not enough time."

Lucy giggled and gracefully curtseyed to her friends. She couldn't have chosen a better group of girls to have with her right then, and only wished that Erza had agreed to join them. "Mama?" she asked softly.

"Yes, dear," Mama said as she floated down in front of Lucy with Pipi and Pepe on her sides.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Lucy asked with a sheepish smile.

"He'll love it. You look absolutely beautiful, Lucy," Mama answered, the smile she would have had if she had the means evident in her voice.

Lucy blushed and nodded before pulling all three of Bickslow's babies in for a hug.

"Lucy, do you have everything?" Mira asked.

"Something old?" Evergreen asked while she leaned on the desk in the office.

Lucy lifted her wrist and showed them the tiki and star charm bracelet. "Ms. Yama told me that it was over a century old, and changes based on the soulmates it's bound to." She looked at Mama and said, "She's coming, right?"

"Yes, dear. Bickslow escorted her here this morning," Mama answered.

Juvia thought for a moment, then said, "Something new."

Lucy blushed and glanced at Levy, then both girls giggled. "Gajeel actually helped me with that one," she said before sticking out her tongue. Everyone saw her guild mark first and smiled, and then there was a collective gasp when they saw the iron bar piercing sideways through the tip of Lucy's tongue.

Levy grinned and blushed right along with Lucy. "You guys should have seen his face when she asked him to do it. Apparently, Erza read some racy book that talked about pierced tongues and going down on someone, and told this horndog over here," she smirked at Lucy.

Lucy popped her tongue back in her mouth and grinned. "So, I wanted to do it and see if it's true. But I didn't want it to go through my guild mark, and I wasn't gonna move it again."

Levy nodded. "Gajeel was the one that told her he could pierce it sideways like that… And got all pervy when he said it would make it easier to get Bickslow off."

"Oh dear," Mira said, throwing a hand over her mouth when she giggled.

Cana burst out laughing. "You two have the craziest sex life!" She leaned forward in her seat and loudly whispered, "Let me know how it goes… I might just get one myself!"

"Oh man, can you picture Freed's face when he sees it?!" Lucy shouted with a wide smile.

"I believe he would have a nosebleed, a blush, and then faint," Mira pointed out.

Cana shook her head and smirked. "Actually, he doesn't blush at all when he's with me… There's not enough blood left in his face!"

"OH MY GOD!" the other girls screeched, laughing hysterically at Cana's statement.

"Go Cana," Lucy whispered, nudging her side with a wink.

"I swear, this whole guild will be filled with chicks with tongue piercings before the week is out," Evergreen chuckled, fanning herself to hide her blush.

"Most likely," Levy added with a devious smirk. "Gajeel's already trying to convince me to let him pierce something." She paused and blushed, then shook away her thoughts and said, "Something borrowed."

Lucy pointed to the thin gold chain that hung around her neck with a tiny golden star pendant. "Aquarius let me borrow this for today," she said happily.

"Something blue," Lisanna added.

Lucy giggled and pointed to her hair. "I'll always have something blue, but just in case…" She lifted her dress to show them the dark blue garter she was wearing.

There was a hesitant knock at the door, and Mira rushed over to see who it was. "Can I help you?" she asked softly.

"I have something for Lucy," the person whispered from the other side of the door. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Mira looked back and saw that everyone was pretty much ready to go. "Okay, but make it quick," she said as she stepped to the side, closing the door right behind the new guest.

"Leo?" Lucy whispered happily. "You look so good!"

Leo blushed and tried to contain his happiness for his Princess while he walked across the room. He gently took her hands in his and smiled softly. "You're breathtaking, Princess," he whispered. "I guess I won't get to talk about sweeping you off your feet and running away together, huh?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Lucy blushed and rolled her eyes. "And marrying me?" she added.

Leo smirked and nodded. "Yep."

"Well, it's part of your charm, Leo," she said with a grin. "You'll always be a flirt, and I know that you'll only be saying it jokingly. Honestly, I think at this point I would miss hearing it from you."

"In that case, let's run away together!" Leo shouted happily. When Lucy playfully smacked his arm, he just smiled back at her. "I got permission to give you something. It's for Bickslow," he said softly.

"Oh?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side.

Leo nodded and lifted his hands, then removed the ring from his left ring finger, carefully placing it in Lucy's shaking hands. "The Spirit King says my power won't decrease without it, and he's allowing me to give it to you for your soulmate."

"Leo…" Lucy whispered, tears welling in her eyes when she looked from the golden ring to her faithful Lion spirit's eyes.

"I had an inscription put on it, just like your ring," he said happily. "And, it will make it easier for Bickslow to summon me if he needs to. He won't need my key to do it, just the ring. I'll explain it later on, okay?"

Lucy nodded then turned to Mama and touched the top of the totem. A small compartment lifted up from the top, showing a black velvet setting and a simple silver band. Lucy pulled the silver band out and switched it with Leo's ring, then closed the compartment. "Well, I want you to have this then, Leo," she whispered with a watery smile.

Leo gasped and stared in shock as Lucy lifted his hand, slowly sliding the silver ring onto his finger, then pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. "L-Lucy?"

Lucy giggled and said, "You just don't look right without all of your rings. Besides, Bickslow will have a part of you with him, and now you can have a part of him with you."

Leo pulled Lucy into a tight hug and took a shaky breath. "You're the best master any spirit could hope for, you know that?"

Lucy nodded and whispered, "So I've been told, Leo."

When they pulled back, Leo smirked at her. "Well, I guess this is the closest I'll get to marrying you, huh?" he asked as he looked at the silver ring on his finger. "I guess I can live with that."

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes. "Love you, Leo."

"Love you too, Princess," he said, turning to walk back out of the room.

* * *

Makarov stood at the podium with Bickslow standing nervously in front of him. He smiled as he looked across the enormous crowd filling the seats. Instead of the guilds all sitting together in groups, he was able to see the effect that Lucy's friendship had had on each of them. Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth were sitting by Lyon from Lamia Scale, Chelia and Wendy were quietly talking to one another, and everyone had smiles on their faces. Even Lahar and Doranbolt were there talking with Orga and Erza while she held Makarov's great-grandson. Each of Lucy's spirits were present and grinning as they talked with one another, and then he saw Yukino carefully walk up to them and whisper something.

Aquarius and Scorpio grinned widely and nodded, then looked to Leo who had just shown up with a soft smile and traces of tears down his cheeks. He listened to Yukino for a moment, then nodded. She handed him two of her keys and Makarov's eyes widened when they started to glow. Three figures appeared in front of them, and his smile widened into a grin when he realized what had happened. Leo handed the two gold keys back to Yukino with a smile, and she hugged the two women and one man before waving and walking back to her seat. _It seems that all of the Zodiacs will be present for this occasion,_ Makarov thought happily.

_They're ready to begin, Master._

Warren's voice floated into Makarov's mind, and he nodded before motioning to Lucy's spirit, Lyra, to begin playing the music.

The first of the wedding party to walk down the aisle was Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu's salmon hair was as wild as usual, and his scarf was still around his neck—at Lucy's insistence that he not try to change a thing just because of her wedding—but everything else was the picture of a gentleman. His black tuxedo fit him perfectly, and there was just the smallest hint of the fiery orange vest beneath the jacket. Lisanna's dress was the exact same color—along with the dresses of the other bridesmaids who had gotten outfits to match their respective partners—in a rich silk. It had a halter top with thin straps that led to the bodice, which was perfectly draped in several loose folds across her chest, before hugging her body and running down to her ankles to reveal a matching pair of strappy heels.

The next to enter was Freed with a dark red vest, and Cana in a matching red satin gown. Then Gray and Juvia in an icy blue. Elfman and Evergreen in a light green. Gajeel and Levy in silver. And finally the Best Man and Maid of Honor, Laxus and Mira, in gold. Makarov smirked when he realized that each color had been chosen to complement the magic that was used by the men—since each of the women's magic (excluding Juvia) wouldn't normally have a color associated with it. Asuka smiled happily as she kept her slow pace and carefully threw the flowers onto the aisle just like she had practiced. Once she was at the end, she sat down with her grinning parents.

The music changed, and everyone stood to their feet to watch the bride enter. Makarov was curious to see who it would be walking Lucy down the aisle, since Bickslow had refused to tell him. The doors slowly opened, and everyone was blinded momentarily by a brilliant golden light before the figures were revealed.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. The wedding will continue with the next chapter, and then there's gonna be an epilogue. Let me know what you guys wanna see!**

**So, how was it?**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**

_I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I actually have most of the wedding day written—I took half of it out for the next chapter—and I'm working on writing the reception. If there is enough of a call for it, I'll write the rest of the wedding for next chapter, then the honeymoon (filled to the brim with smut), and then finish with an epilogue. Tell me what you'd like to see!_


	24. Wedding: Part 2 and Reception

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! Here's the rest of the wedding!**

**Also, in response to _FW Wandering_, I couldn't choose a name for Mira and Laxus' son… so I just kinda left it lol… His name is now Alex… Just because I'm lazy.**

**There will be links at the end of the chapter for Lucy's dress, and then links during the chapter (just like I've done previously) and again at the end for the songs during the reception– I also don't own any of those… -.-**

* * *

_The music changed, and everyone stood to their feet to watch the bride enter. Makarov was curious to see who it would be walking Lucy down the aisle, since Bickslow had refused to tell him. The doors slowly opened, and everyone was blinded momentarily by a brilliant golden light before the figures were revealed._

~.~

Lucy paced nervously as each of the members of the wedding party left, and she gave Mira a thumbs up before Laxus led the woman out the doors. Lucy looked over at little Asuka and smiled softly, then gave the little girl a few words of encouragement before she also left Lucy alone in the room.

Lucy smiled when a brilliant golden light filled the room, and an intense magical pressure surrounded her before revealing the Spirit King himself. "Hey, Stache Face," she whispered happily, giving him a respectful curtsy as she was raised to do.

"Lucy Heartfilia," his slightly less booming voice said back as he walked to stand in front of her with a proud grin. "I am honored that you would allow me to do this for you."

Lucy's jaw dropped and then she blushed. "I think I'm the one that supposed to be honored," she said sheepishly. "It's not every day that a bride gets to have _the _king of the Celestial Realm walk her down the aisle."

His armor shifted slightly as he raised a hand to her cheek. "You have proven yourself to be a great ally to all spirits. You risked your life to save Leo the Lion from being erased from existence. You care so truly and deeply for your spirits, and the treatment of those that are not in your care, that _all_ spirits can feel your strength. It is an honor to have met a Celestial mage that is as caring and kind as you are, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she smiled at the light blue face, stubbled chin, and ridiculous moustache of the man in front of her. "Th-Thank you," she whispered. Before she could think too hard, she wrapped her arms around his armored waist and felt his arms tentatively wrap around her shoulders. Lucy giggled and looked up into the red pupil-less eyes of the King and said, "It's a good thing you're human-sized right now. I can hardly reach my arms around you as it is, Stache Face."

The King chuckled and moved his arms to her bare shoulders. "I believe it will be a surprise enough that I am escorting you. There is no need to scare your friends by also being a giant."

They both heard the Lyra's music transition to the song Lucy was supposed to walk down the aisle to, and Lucy took one last deep breath before pulling away. "I'm ready when you are," she said with a smile, then giggled when Pipi, Pepe, and Mama nuzzled her before floating just behind her.

The King placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and led the blonde woman to the doors. He smirked as he pushed the doors open with his magic and let out a brilliant flash of golden light to announce the bride's arrival. He chuckled when he heard Lucy gasp and then giggle lightly, and they made their way slowly towards the man she was to marry.

As they took the first steps out of the doorway, Lucy looked up at the King and smiled, then whispered, "Thank you for this. It means the world to me."

The King looked back down at her and smiled softly. "Your spirits call you a Princess," he whispered back, "Who else is more qualified to walk a princess down the aisle than a king?"

Lucy giggled and laid her head on his shoulder for a moment before turning to see the man of her dreams staring back at her from the end of the aisle.

* * *

Every one of the guests—even the wedding party and members of Fairy Tail—gasped in shock when the light died down. Lucy was absolutely stunning in her dress, and they all had a hard time deciding whether to admire her beauty or to gape at the one that she walked with. Makarov's eyes opened wide when he realized that the Celestial Spirit King was walking Lucy down the aisle.

"Who is that?" Sting whispered, glancing at Yukino to see her wide-eyed in shock.

"That's… The Celestial Spirit King…" she answered.

Everyone knew that Lucy was close with her spirits, and many had heard the story of how she had saved the Fairy Tail mage formerly known as Loke. No one had anticipated that Lucy's actions over the years would have made such a huge impact on the King himself that he would actually do something like this for her. They took in the grand sight that they all knew was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The King was just shy of seven feet tall—which, considering he was usually the height of a mountain, was a drastic enough change—and each and every person gaped as they looked from the odd horn shaped headpiece he wore, with what looked like green fins framing his cheeks, to the light green pauldrons over his broad shoulders. A thin white scarf was wrapped around his neck, covering a small portion the chest plate. His armor made him seem both wholly intimidating and regal, and hardly anyone even paid attention to how long or strange his moustache was. What truly captivated everyone was the torn and tattered cape that flowed of its own accord, billowing in the light breeze as if there was a torrential wind that only he was affected by. As they looked at that cape, they were astonished to see that it seemed to be made of the stars themselves.

Makarov's jaw dropped comically when the light died down. Not only was Lucy a sight to behold, looking even more beautiful than he could have imagined—and miraculously, not a single perverted thought filtered through his mind for once—but she was being escorted by possibly the most powerful being in existence. The King dwarfed her in size, and the air of superiority he exuded would have overshadowed any bride… unless that bride was one Lucy Heartfilia. When her eyes left the King as they made their way down the aisle and locked onto Bickslow, an inner light seemed to spill from her. The soft ethereal glow from the King himself made her appear as though she was shining right along with him while highlighting each and every bit of the perfection that was the blushing bride. Makarov nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was escorting the young and radiant Lucy, and he realized that the only one who could possibly fill the role of her father for such an important occasion was the King himself. He didn't think that Lucy was very close with the King, but he knew that she had impressed him with her love of her spirits and her determination to end their abuse.

Each of Lucy's spirits grinned as they saw the blush on Lucy's cheeks while they made their way down the aisle. When the doors had opened, and the light cleared, Lucy was smiling up at the King and whispered to him. They saw him smile back and place his free hand on her smaller one that was holding onto his arm while he answered her. They had never thought he could be quiet, since they were all used to hearing his voice booming with authority. None of the spirits present thought he was capable of looking serenely happy like he did right then, since they only ever saw him angry or grinning widely. _Lucy is one hell of a girl,_ they all thought.

Bickslow had never seen the Celestial Spirit King before, but he wasn't able to tear his eyes away from Lucy. Her golden hair hung in soft flowing curls down her back, with a section on each side lying in front of her shoulders, and the blue streaks in her hair were pulled back and tucked into the glimmering tiara that held her veil on the crown of her head. The dress—which he knew had been made by Virgo—was a perfect fit for Lucy, showing everyone there that she truly was a one-in-a-million kind of girl. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline that suited her perfectly. The corseted bodice hugged her and cinched her waist in a way that made his mouth water, and the ruched taffeta was woven in an intersecting pattern down the bodice and over her hips to the tops of her thighs to accentuate her curves. The skirt was tiered with graceful frills of sheer fabric that really made her look like the princess that all of her spirits thought she was. There was a faint glimmer running along the seam of the skirt where it met the taffeta, and he knew that Virgo had decided to line it with diamonds and silver pearls. He looked back to her face and smiled when he saw the blush on her cheeks and a soft golden glow coming from her eyes as she looked at him, and felt his own eyes begin to glow in response. There were no words for how beautiful she was, but Bickslow knew with all of his heart that he would be happy for the rest of his life with her.

Lucy didn't see the smiles and shocked faces of all of their friends, everyone from across the guilds of Fiore that had come together for the wedding, or the looks of pride that she received from her spirits. She knew that all of the men and women in the wedding party looked great—since she had helped to pick out their tuxedos and dresses, making sure they matched each other and represented at least one person's magic in the color—but all she could see was Bickslow. His blue and black hair was a little more tame than usual, but the blue sections still stuck out in three separate mohawks. He was wearing an expertly crafted (courtesy of Virgo) black tuxedo with a dark blue vest and tie that she noticed matched the garter she was wearing. Never in her life would Lucy have expected to see him dressed like this, his jacket filled deliciously by his broad and muscular shoulders, then tapering to his thin waist, a pair of black dress pants and even dress shoes to finish out the ensemble. Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes met hers, and she felt hers begin to glow just before his did. Those eyes that made her heart melt and beat faster at the same time. The ones that had been the first thing she had seen when he had saved her life. It had all begun because of those eyes, and she felt her heart swell with emotion as she and the King made their way up onto the platform to stand with Bickslow.

The King gently picked up Bickslow's hand, then carefully pulled Lucy's from his arm and placed it in the Seith mage's. "Bickslow," he said while looking into the blunette's glowing green eyes, his voice booming across the field and sending shivers down everyone's spines with the authority and power it held, "I hereby entrust our young Lucy's heart and safety to you. She is cherished in this world and the next, by humans, spirits, and all whose lives she touches. Your souls have been bound by Fate, your lives tied together since the dawn of time, and there is no stronger bond than what you both possess. Cherish her as we all cherish her. Protect her heart, her life, and her soul until the day you die as she will do for you." He paused for a moment and looked at Lucy before continuing. "You may not be my daughter, but I could not be more proud of you for finding true happiness in this life." He slowly raised a hand to wipe away the single tear that had spilled over and down onto Lucy's cheek. "I believe your spirits are correct in calling you a princess, dear Lucy," he whispered, though his voice still carried out into the crowd. "You will always be one in my eyes."

Lucy gasped and gave the King a watery smile as she watched him take a shaky breath and walk down the stairs to his seat with the rest of her spirits. Bickslow's hand squeezed hers gently and she looked back into his eyes before they turned and took their places in front of a crying Makarov.

"We're ready, Master," Bickslow whispered, taking both of Lucy's hands in his and rubbing soft circles on them with his thumbs.

Makarov cleared his throat and nodded, wiping away the tears before he began. "Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to top the Celestial Spirit King, but I think I'll just give it a go," he said with a laugh. As the crowd all laughed and chuckled, he smiled lovingly at Lucy and Bickslow. He cleared his throat once again, then said, "Hello everyone and welcome. Thank you for joining us on this day of gladness and good fortune. Lucy and Bickslow are coming together to publicly proclaim their undying love through the celebration of their marriage. We are all here to learn about loving and being loved, and to watch the miracle of love exchanged is something that enriches every one of us. Therefore, we appreciate the opportunity to witness the shared love of this beautiful couple. Their enthusiasm is contagious, their certainty of their destiny together is inspiring, and their great expectations give us all a glimpse of the heights love can reach. Marriage is a very special place. It's an oasis, a haven, and a sanctuary where we can safely learn about ourselves in the presence of another. Like the harmony with the melody, marriage weaves two lives together, creating a deeper and richer song. We are honored that Lucy and Bickslow are sharing some of their beautiful music with us on this day. We ask that the vision they have of one another always reflect the electric attraction—"

Lucy and Bickslow looked at Makarov for a moment, then burst out into laughter along with every member of Fairy Tail. "Very funny, Master," Lucy whispered.

Makarov grinned and continued, "—that first brought them together. And we pray that, as they enter into the lifelong bond that is marriage, they may always see one another in the light of all light: the light of love."

"Why are they laughing about that?" Chelia asked softly.

Wendy stifled her giggle and whispered, "Because Lucy was hit by lightning the day that they fell in love. He saved her life."

Chelia's eyes widened in shock, then she smiled and nodded. "I see," she whispered as they continued to watch the ceremony.

"Lucy and Bickslow, by coming here today, you have reached a crossroads in your lives. You're turning away from your yesterdays and looking ahead to your tomorrows. Your past is a distant memory. Your future is a waiting adventure. It is a new dawn, a new commitment, a new life. The bonds you are forging today will change your lives forever," Makarov said, his smile and tears never stopping. Makarov cleared his throat again and a deep breath before continuing. "Bickslow Tamashi, from this day onward, do you choose Lucy Heartfilia to be your wife, your best friend, and your only love? To live together, play together, and laugh together. To work by her side and dream in her arms. To fill her heart and feed her soul. To always seek out the best in her. Always loving her with all your heart, until the end of time?"

"I do," Bickslow said, grinning at Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia, from this day onward, do you choose Bickslow Tamashi to be your husband, your best friend, and your only love? To live together, play together, and laugh together. To work by his side and dream in his arms. To fill his heart and feed his soul. To always seek out the best in him. Always loving him with all your heart, until the end of time?" Makarov asked solemnly.

Lucy beamed back at Bickslow and said, "I do."

"Today, your wedding day, is one brief day in time, and although your vows are spoken in a matter of minutes, they are promises that will last a lifetime," Makarov stated before nodding to Bickslow.

Bickslow took a deep breath and said the lines he had memorized. "Lucy, I take you to be my wife. To love you with all my heart. To share with you all my soul. To grow with you through all my days. As long as we both shall live."

Lucy followed Bickslow's lead and took a deep steadying breath, blinking repeatedly to will away the tears of joy that had welled in her eyes. "Bickslow, I take you to be my husband. To love you with all my heart. To share with you all my soul. To grow with you through all my days. As long as we both shall live."

"May these rings symbolize your inherent wholeness and unity with one another, giving you the strength to happily honor your commitments to each other. May they remind you that marriage is not a destination but a journey, with no beginning and no end, just a moment to moment opportunity to love and be loved to the best of your ability," Makarov said. He nodded to Bickslow and watched as a grumpy totem floated to Bickslow's side, and the top opened to reveal a thin platinum band that had alternating diamonds and rubies across the top.

"Thank you, Papa," Bickslow whispered as he pulled the ring from the totem and held Lucy's hand.

Bickslow looked deeply into Lucy's golden and teary eyes and grinned. "With this ring, I marry you. With my loving heart, willing body, and with my eternal soul," he said clearly as he placed the ring on her finger, sliding it until it joined with the antique engagement ring that was always meant for her.

Lucy smiled up at Bickslow and then turned just as Mama floated up next to her, the top of her totem opening to reveal Leo's golden ring.

Bickslow's eyes widened when he saw a ring that was different from the one Lucy had gotten for him, and when she held his left hand with the ring poised to slide onto his finger she winked.

"Bickslow," Lucy said with a shaky voice as she pulled the ring from the compartment. "You know that my spirits are my family, and after today they'll be yours as well. Your ring is a gift from Leo the Lion, leader of the Twelve Zodiac Keys. It's his wish that you wear this, his own ring, with pride as we spend the rest of our lives together. You will always have a part of him, as he will always have a part of you."

A collective gasp ran through the crowd, and Bickslow looked wide-eyed at Leo.

Leo smiled and raised his left hand to show the silver band on his ring finger, then nodded.

When Bickslow looked back at Lucy, she smiled softly and said, "With this ring, I marry you. With my loving heart, willing body, and with my eternal soul." She carefully slid the golden ring onto Bickslow's finger and they both gasped.

A bright white aura surrounded Lucy and Bickslow once she placed the ring on his finger. Everyone watched in awe as small tendrils of gold swept lazily from Lucy's body, and green tendrils mimicked hers from Bickslow, and an immense amount of magical pressure filled the field. Slowly, as if they didn't want to make a single wrong move, the tendrils reached towards one another and wound themselves together until there wasn't a single bit of magic between them that wasn't bound. Time seemed to be frozen to every guest as they looked at the couple. Lucy and Bickslow's glowing eyes brightened almost blindingly and then a large pillar of light shot into the air, swirling with gold and green, and finally bursting into thousands of green and gold motes of light that slowly floated to the ground and disappeared. As the motes died down, everyone watched those woven green and gold tendrils slowly sliding back into Lucy and Bickslow, each of them pulling back a mixture of the magic instead of only their own.

Once the white light dimmed, leaving only a dazed and happy couple in front of him, Makarov said, "May these rings remind you that your love, like the sun, warms all that it touches; like the moon, brightens up the night; and like the eye, is a gateway to your innermost soul. And your love, like the arms that embrace you, makes everything right with the world."

_You ready?_, Lucy silently asked Bickslow.

_I've never been more ready in my life, Lucy,_ he thought back as he allowed his joy to course through him and into her. He instantly felt the same emotion returned from Lucy, and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Lucy and Bickslow, we are here today to celebrate with you, as you declare your love for and commitment to each other. We are also here to offer you the gift of our blessings. We wish for you love— a love that brings out the best in you, as you bring out the best in each other. One that gives you something to lean on when you need it most. And one that allows you to see each other as you really are, reminding you why you're together. We wish for you a home— more than just a place to live, but a haven from the pressures of the world outside your door. A place to let down your guard, unburden yourself, and know that there's someone always on your side. Finally, we wish for you joy— a joy that makes you laugh out loud. A joy that lights your eyes and fills your soul. And a joy that shouts to the world of your happiness with one another. All this and more we wish for you today, and every day throughout the years of your marriage," Makarov said as he looked out across the crowd. Every person there was in tears, not a single dry eye was to be found.

_Oh,_ Lucy thought to Bickslow, _There's something I forgot to tell you._

_What's that?_

_I may have gotten my tongue pierced…_ Lucy giggled when Bickslow's eyes widened. _You can thank Gajeel later._

"Many things can be said at this point of the ceremony," Makarov began, "However, there is nothing more that can be said to convey the true beauty of this day. To all who bear witness here: our esteemed guest the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy's devoted and loyal spirits, our friends from the Magic Council, our neighboring guilds—Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Mermaid Heel—and to our own family here at Fairy Tail; it is my great pleasure to pronounce Bickslow and Lucy as husband and wife. Bickslow, you may kiss the bride."

Bickslow wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist while her hands trailed up his chest to his shoulders. They smiled lovingly at each other, and Bickslow lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, carefully bending her backwards so he held her up against his chest.

Lucy knew that Bickslow was going to try and keep the kiss sweet, but she couldn't help the excitement that swelled inside of her, and she smirked before running her new piercing across the seam of Bickslow's lips. When he gasped and tightened his grip on her, Lucy's tongue plunged into his waiting mouth to dance along his.

The entire crowd let out a roaring cheer in congratulations to the married couple, each of them shooting small bursts of magic into the sky in celebration. Bickslow didn't hear any of it. All he could focus on was the strange new sensation of Lucy's piercing as it glided along his tongue. He groaned and just before he could pulled her closer, there was a quick jolt of electricity that had him pulling away from Lucy and standing up to smirk at Laxus.

"As much as I love you guys, I really don't need to see you fucking right here," Laxus said with a grin. He let out a bark of laughter at the fresh blush on Lucy's cheeks, then motioned for the newlyweds to lead the way back down the aisle.

Lucy and Bickslow turned to face the still-cheering crowd and then they both grinned widely, showing their matching guild marks with pride. As they made their way down, Lucy looked at the King and said, "Don't forget, Stache Face. You owe me a dance!" She grinned at the shocked expression on his face before she and Bickslow continued walking towards the building.

The King turned to see a smirking Leo standing in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wish to say, Leo?" he asked sternly.

Leo chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I was just wondering how long you're going to let her call you 'Stache Face'…" he chuckled.

"You know as well as I do that there is no stopping that girl," the King said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Very true," Leo nodded.

The King looked down at Leo's hand and said, "I see you have acquired a new ring, Leo."

Leo smiled and lifted his left hand to look at the silver ring. "Yes. She said I just didn't look right without one… She's one hell of a woman."

"And she married one hell of a man," Vulpecula interjected, bowing before the King before cocking her hip out to the side and swishing her tail back and forth.

"That she did," Leo said with a smirk, looking up to see the last of the wedding party enter the guild.

* * *

After one solid hour of listening to Jason from Sorcerer Weekly talking about how cool everything was in the wedding while he took pictures of the wedding party, Lucy was ready to kill him. She smiled when Mira seemed to notice the change in her, and watched the Take Over mage instantly pull him off to the side and lead him into the guild to have him take pictures of the guests. She sighed and relief once he was gone, then smiled when she felt Bickslow's arms wrap around her waist from behind. "Hey, you," she whispered happily, leaning into his embrace.

"Hey yourself, Cosplayer," Bickslow chuckled. "How does that whole 'forever and ever' thing feel now?"

Lucy slowly turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his green and red eyes with nothing but love. "It feels pretty damn good, baby," she whispered happily.

Mira came back with a grin and said, "Alright, time to get our butts in there!"

The other thirteen mages in the group grinned and paired off while they made their way inside. Just like when they had all walked down the aisle, each couple entered the guild and paused while their picture was taken before taking their seats at the main table. Natsu and Lisanna, Freed and Cana, Gray and Juvia, Elfman and Evergreen, Gajeel and Levy, and then Laxus and Mira.

Lucy placed her hand in the crook of Bickslow's elbow as they made their way inside.

"And now," Makarov announced happily, "Mr. and Mrs. Bickslow and Lucy Tamashi!"

The room was filled with uproarious cheers and applause for the newlyweds, and Lucy blushed as Bickslow led her to the dance floor. "What song did you pick?" Lucy whispered, looking up at him expectantly.

**Song 1 (youtube): watch?v=ZYqcpTYQ8I4**

Bickslow smiled as the guitar started playing over the speakers, wrapping one arm around Lucy's waist and holding her hand while her free hand instantly slid up his chest. "A song just for you, baby," he said as they started to sway slowly.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

Lucy's smile brightened once she recognized what song Bickslow had chosen for their first dance together. She giggled as they continued to sway in time with the music, and she knew that Bickslow was planning on actually letting everyone see a new side of him when he winked at her and started leading her into a waltz. She saw the smile spread across his face as they made a wide circle across the dance floor.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered just before he spun her in a circle and pulled her back to his chest.

"I love you too, Bickslow," she replied softly. They made another wide circuit around the dance floor before Bickslow changed it again, leading her easily into a flowing Viennese Waltz. _I never knew you could dance like this,_ she silently told him.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Bickslow grinned at her as he spun her out and away from him, watching her other arm extend gracefully before she spun back in with her back to his chest and her arms crossed in front of her as their fingers laced together. He kissed her shoulder lightly as they swayed again, sending every bit of his happiness to her and feeling hers in return. He lifted her arms above her head and she spun to face him just as the next lyrics started.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

Lucy looked deeply into Bickslow's eyes while he guided her effortlessly across the dance floor, spinning her and swaying in just the right places. He tightened his grip on her waist just a little and planted his feet for the briefest of moments while letting her hand go, and Lucy bent backwards in a graceful arch as he spun them in a circle. Once their hands met again and she was upright, Lucy blushed at the cheers that sounded around the room as they continued dancing.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

Bickslow's smile never left as he spun her away from him again, and their hands separated. Lucy paused for a moment then did a quick spin back to him. As he bent slightly, she jumped and slid her hand up to wrap around his neck, and his arm wrapped around her waist again. He spun them again, her dress fanning out in front of her and another round of cheers sounded as he slowed down to let her feet touch the floor.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

Lucy giggled when Bickslow lifted her into the air again, and her eyes widened slightly when she realized that he took a step up and they slowly floated into the air on his babies. She heard a collective gasp travel throughout the crowd as he set her feet back down onto his babies as well. When Bickslow winked at her and grinned, her eyes widened in shock when he started taking the same measured steps for the waltz. She followed his lead and grinned back at him when she felt the babies beneath her feet with each step he led her to. They rose and fell in a graceful arc across the dance floor, neither of their steps faltering in the slightest. Bickslow's smiled softened as he spun her out, and he saw his babies in his peripherals immediately moving for her to step on. She quickly twirled back into Bickslow's arms just as the last line of the bridge started, and let out a giddy laugh when her arm slid across his back and he lifted her behind him with her arms spread out wide. Lucy's head tilted back and she grinned with her eyes closed before noticing the babies start glowing—three green and three gold.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

Lucy's spirits smiled with pride as they watched their master dance. She was so in love, so happy, and they could all feel it. What had struck them as odd was that they could also feel Bickslow's emotions—his were exactly the same as Lucy's but there was a different sort of magical presence that they all knew could only come from him—although it had started during the ceremony when the couple's magic completely melded. The newlyweds seemed to be lost in the music, seeing only each other, and the only indication that they knew they weren't alone was the blush that would spread across Lucy's cheeks when the crowd cheered.

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

The entire guild hall was held captive by the couple as they moved so effortlessly with one another, even when they soared high above the crowd and danced across the small wooden totems that moved to be under each step, flashing a brighter green or gold glow when they were stepped on. No one had known that Bickslow was capable of dancing with such grace, but they could tell he had been doing it for years. The love that poured from Lucy and Bickslow had every couple moving closer together as they basked in it, letting it fill each and every one of them to the brim. Each spin and twirl, every small graceful movement, and every time Lucy was lifted into the air the guests could all see just how happy and complete these two were. Their love brought everyone else closer together, whether they realized it or not.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Bickslow wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, and she responded by wrapping hers around his neck as Bickslow's babies spun in a slow circle and lowered them to the ground. Once their feet were safely on solid ground, the six totems spread out in a circle around them and continued to spin as they glowed. Bickslow swayed slowly, just as he had when they started dancing, and then lowered his head to press his lips softly against Lucy's as the last chords of the song played.

Everyone present shot to their feet and cheered, their hoots and hollers resounding off of the vaulted ceiling in the hall and echoing back. Lucy slowly pulled away from the kiss and blushed as she looked lovingly into Bickslow's eyes. "I never knew we could dance on the babies like that," she whispered as they started dancing to the next song while the wedding party moved onto the floor to join them.

"Papa suggested it this morning," Bickslow said with a smile.

"I see," she replied. _Thank you, Papa. That was wonderful._

_Of course, Lucy,_ the grumpy totem silently replied.

"Oh Lucy," Mira whispered happily as she and Laxus danced closer. "That was so wonderful!"

Lucy giggled and nodded. "It really was, Mira." She smiled happily as Bickslow led her through a much more subdued dance, grinning and giggling each time she was spun around or lifted into the air. The entire day had been absolutely perfect, and Lucy couldn't have wished for a happier occasion.

"And now," Makarov announced with a devious glint in his eyes, "It's time for the bouquet toss! Will all of the _unmarried_ women please gather around?" He looked over at Lisanna, Mira, and Levy before adding, "That includes mates."

Lucy grinned at all of the women before turning her back to them and closing her eyes. She threw the bouquet up into the air behind her and heard the excitement of everyone as it descended to the crowd. There was a shuffle and a squeal before a familiar dainty hand held up the bouquet triumphantly. Once the other women separated, Lucy saw a blushing and very confused Cana with the bouquet in one hand and a large mug of beer in the other.

"Shit," Cana muttered, "Gildarts is gonna kill someone…" She smiled at Lucy and shrugged before downing the rest of the beer in her mug.

As the women dispersed, Makarov's grin turned slightly lecherous as he said, "And now… The Garter Toss!"

"EH?!" Lucy shouted as Bickslow lifted her over his shoulder and sat her down in a conveniently placed chair in the center of the dance floor.

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you, Lucy?" Bickslow whispered. "I have to throw your garter to the guys…"

"You're not putting those devious hands up my dress in front of everyone!" Lucy shouted, a deep blush creeping up her cheeks. Her shouting and blush, of course, caused a raucous round of laughter to sound out, which only made her blush more as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Bickslow.

Bickslow pouted, then nodded. "Fine," he said with a devious smirk. He knelt in front of Lucy and let his tongue loll out of his mouth, then laced his fingers with hers to hold her hands in place on her lap. "I won't use my hands…"

"You're gonna be the death of me," Lucy muttered. She watched with wide eyes as Bickslow's head disappeared beneath the sheer layers of her skirt, shuddering slightly when his tongue slowly glided up her leg. Once he reached her knee, she jumped as he nibbled the tender skin—of course, pulling a few catcalls from the crowd—before he continued up.

_You're so delicious,_ he thought to Lucy. He felt her grip tighten on his hands and saw the dark blue garter belt sitting oh so close to her core. _Hmm,_ he thought with a smirk.

_You wouldn't da—OH FUCK! _Lucy squealed and then blushed as Bickslow slowly dragged his tongue up her clothed center before nibbling on her thigh.

"GET SOME, BICKSLOW!" Cana shouted. She cackled when his hand left Lucy's to give her a thumbs up.

Bickslow finally relented and gripped the garter with his teeth, carefully sliding it down Lucy's leg. He pulled out from under her dress and winked at her before he saw the quick flash of gold in her eyes. He helped Lucy stand up and dropped the garter into his hand before kissing her tenderly.

Lucy's blush never left and she pulled away to stand off to the side while all of the unmarried men were forced to gather around. She watched Bickslow slingshot the garter into the air, his tongue wagging while he grinned. There was a round of laughter as the men separated to show a deeply blushing and wide-eyed Freed with the garter around his wrist. Lucy laughed and motioned for Cana to take a seat where she had been when Bickslow removed the garter.

Freed slowly walked forward and knelt in front of Cana. Though he was blushing, he gave her a smirk as he placed the garter over her foot. She lifted her leg to put her foot on his shoulder, biting her lip while his fingers slid slowly up her calf and then thigh.

"Watch it, Freed!" Gildarts shouted from the crowd, causing another round of laughter.

"Shut it, old man!" Cana shot back before standing up and kissing Freed gently. "Nice catch," she whispered.

"It was not intentional, I assure you," Freed said with another smirk.

"You guys do know that this means you'll be the next ones to get married, right?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

Freed's stoic mask stayed in place, but his blush deepened. Cana nodded and winked at Lucy. And yet another round of laughter resulted from the angry shout of Gildarts while he tried to get between the couple.

There was a small reprieve for Lucy before the father-daughter dance, and she was suddenly filled with a small sense of anxiety when she saw the Spirit King talking with Leo, then the Lion spirit going to talk with the DJ to pick which song played next with a wide grin.

Before Lucy could ask any questions, Virgo was kneeling in front of her. "Princess," she said with a soft smile, "I must adjust your dress for the next dance."

"Uh, what?" Lucy asked, blushing as Virgo's hands shot up under her skirt and started fiddling with something.

"Uh, Virgo?" Bickslow asked with a smirk. "Any reason in particular you're feeling up my wife?"

Virgo turned and smirked at Bickslow, causing him to chuckle at the slightly lecherous glint in her eyes. "Of course," she replied, "Although, my Princess' body is reason enough to 'feel her up.'"

While Bickslow's light chuckle turned into belly-bursting laughter, and he nodded in agreement, Lucy was still confused and blushing up a storm. She watched as Virgo slowly unraveled the sheer tiers of her skirt, finally leaving only the top tier and turning her wedding dress from a ball-gown to an elegant cocktail dress. "Wow…" Lucy said softly.

Virgo smiled as the layers of fabric in her hands vanished back to the Spirit World for safekeeping. "My apologies, Princess. I seem to have forgotten to inform you that I made your dress like this so you would not have to worry about changing. Punishment?" Virgo asked expectantly.

Lucy hummed in thought, then glanced over at Capricorn and smirked. "Have you taken your month off yet, Virgo?" she asked.

Virgo blushed and shook her head. "No, Princess. I did not want to be unavailable before your wedding."

"Well, that's just unacceptable," Lucy said with a playful frown. "Capricorn!" she shouted, motioning for her trusty goat spirit to join them.

"Yes, Miss Lucy?" Capricorn said with a small bow and a proud smile. "May I say that you look stunning? Layla would be so proud."

Lucy grinned at him, then pulled him into a short hug. "Well, it's come to my attention that the month vacation Virgo was supposed to take hasn't happened. Is this correct?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Bickslow's eyes widened when he realized that Lucy was talking about the relationship of two of her spirits in the open. No one knew of the relationship between the two, but when he heard how careful she was with her wording, it made him relax. He stifled a chuckle as both the maid and goat spirits' faces turned a deep shade of red.

"That is correct, Miss Lucy," Capricorn said softly.

"Hmm," Lucy hummed in thought. "Well, as I told Virgo, that's _unacceptable_."

"My apologies, Princess," Virgo said softly, her eyes lowering at the thought of making Lucy upset.

Lucy grabbed Virgo's and Capricorn's hands and pulled them closer so she could whisper to them. "I believe this calls for more punishment." She giggled when they both gasped, and continued. "I would say… Two weeks for Virgo not telling me about my dress, and another two for not taking her vacation."

"T-Two… Months?" Virgo asked wide-eyed as she pulled back to look Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy grinned and nodded. "Yes, Virgo. Two months. I believe that's a sufficient… _punishment_… Don't you, Bix?"

Bickslow cackled and slid his arms around Lucy's waist from behind and looked at the shocked spirits. "Definitely," he said with a smirk. "Virgo definitely needs punishment. Two months is just right, baby."

Lucy giggled and lifted her hands to close both Virgo's and Capricorn's mouths, and said, "Your vacation starts tomorrow. For tonight, just enjoy yourselves." She saw the wide grins spread across their faces and couldn't help but grin back at them as their fingers laced together and they walked off into the crowd.

"Two months, huh?" Bickslow whispered.

Lucy turned around to face him and nodded. "They've been amazing friends since I got their keys, and Virgo made this dress to perfection. I think they deserve a nice long vacation."

_Full of punishment,_ Bickslow silently added with a chuckle.

Lucy winked and gave him his own signature grin, her tongue hanging out and the light glinting off of her new piercing. When she saw him gaze hungrily at her, Lucy smirked and then squeaked when he dove down to suck her tongue into his mouth before bringing his lips to hers. She moaned lightly when his tongue flicked across her own, and pulled away when _she_ got a light shock to her leg.

"Save it for the honeymoon," Laxus howled, grinning widely while bouncing the little Alex on his leg.

"I've been struck by lightning enough times, Laxus!" Lucy shouted back with a beaming smile before rolling her eyes.

Bickslow slowly pulled away from Lucy and placed one more kiss on her lips before turning to smirk at the Lion spirit that was standing in front of them. "She's all yours," he said happily while walking back to the table.

"Leo?" Lucy asked, turning to face her flirtatious spirit and cocking one eyebrow in question.

Leo laughed and led Lucy to the center of the floor. "The Spirit King regrets to inform you that he…" He paused for a moment, then leaned in to whisper. "He can't dance. He asked me to take his place."

Lucy giggled and nodded before pointedly looking at the Spirit King, then smiling in understanding.

"You ready for our dance, Princess?" Leo said happily. When the bass drum and snare started, he gave her a devious smirk. "Remember the first time we danced to this?"

**Song 2 (youtube; I suggest watching the video before continuing… They mimic some of the moves, and I can only write so much of them dancing lol): watch?v=nHjcTWB7etk**

Lucy burst out into a fit of laughter, and nodded happily. "Are you trying to show up my husband, Leo?" she asked with a smirk, then giggled when Leo shrugged.

_Ooooh-oh-oh_

_Ooooh-oh-oh_

_Yeah_

_Ooooh-oh-oh_

_Ooooo-oh-oh_

_Ooooo-oh-oh_

Once the vocals came in, Lucy giggled as the two quickly fell into step for a crazy version of a swing dance, bouncing lightly while they rocked from side to side, and smiling the whole time. They had never danced seriously, always just joking around when Leo wanted to make Lucy smile, but this was the one song that he had always played for her. He had showed up one day when she was upset, and she had been watching her favorite move, _Footloose_. As soon as he saw what movie it was, he forced her to dance, and had instantly brightened her mood. Now, any time he showed up to cheer her up, this was their song.

_I Been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I get this feeling_

_Times just holding me down_

_I'll hit the ceiling_

"Or else I'll tear up this town," Leo sung with a wide grin.

Lucy rolled her eyes when Leo started singing, especially since she knew he was doing it to be funny. He spun her in quick circles, and dipped her low just for Lucy to flick him in the forehead with a laugh. He pulled her back up and smirked when the chorus—and their favorite part of the song—was about to start. Just as the instrument break before the chorus started, Lucy nodded to Leo and he spun her away from him. Just like every other time they danced to this song, they had stolen some of the dance moves from the movie, and tonight was no different.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw Leo smirk, and she glanced at Bickslow before silently telling him, _Don't you dare make fun of me later._ The smile was evident even through their mind-meld, and she grinned at him just as the chorus started.

_Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose_

_Kick off your Sunday shoes_

Lucy and Leo crouched and danced toward each other, taking measured, bouncing, and deliberate steps until they were right next to each other. They stood side by side, looking away from each other and sliding their outer legs out before quickly turning to look back at one another and high fiving. Lucy giggled when they started the synchronized line dance, stepping to the right, then left, then right again. They leaned to the right and wobbled their legs as they moved, kicking at the end of the line before moving the other way.

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

They high fived again and turned around, crouching down and lightly touching the floor before turning back and facing each other while they stood up, crossing their arms over their chests and turning once more to bump their backs.

"Let's do this," Leo said with a smirk as he and Lucy dropped backwards to the ground, propping themselves on their hands while they kicked to the right, keeping their feet together and quickly shooting their legs forward, then pulling back and kicking to the left. Lucy dropped her butt to the ground while Leo swiped his legs over hers, then slid his legs under hers while she did the same thing. The two brought their feet together, her high heels pressing against his dress shoes, and pushed, sending themselves flying in a small backflip and landing lightly on their feet.

_Ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

_Ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

_Ooooh-oh-oh_

_(Cut footloose)_

_Oooooooooh_

Lucy smiled and danced in place while Leo made his way towards her, tapping his shoes loudly to the beat. Partway through the instrumental, Leo stopped and crossed his arms with a smirk while Lucy repeated exactly what he had done. The pair threw their hands into the air and spun in tight circles on their own before coming finally back together. Lucy spun under Leo's arm, then he spun under hers, the giddy smiles never leaving their faces.

_We've got to turn you around_

_And put your feet on the ground_

_Now take a hold of your soul_

She grinned when he pulled back slightly and they quickly kicked their feet out, her right leg crossing over her left while his did the same, then left over right. The first few times she had tried to do it when they danced together for the first time, Lucy had kicked Leo's shins. Thankfully, they were in perfect unison tonight. Lucy grinned when she started shimmying her shoulders forward and then back while Leo mirrored her. During the rest of the instrumental Leo spun her close to him, leaning from one side to the other before letting Lucy spin away and letting her hand go.

"I'm turning it loose!" the Leo sung loudly and grinned when Lucy ran and jumped into his arms, cackling wildly while he spun in a circle.

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

Once Leo lowered her feet to the ground, Lucy danced backwards, shaking her hips in time with the music. He slid toward her on his knees with his hands clasped together, then jumped up when she grabbed his tie. Going along with the chorus, Lucy placed a hand on Leo's chest when he leaned forward, strutting forward with a playful scowl on her face. Finally, Leo grabbed Lucy's hand and spun them both in a circle just before the final chorus started to sound.

_(Footloose) footloose_

_Kick off the Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_

_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_

_Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut_

The pair threw out every move they knew, not caring who could see them as they enjoyed every moment of their "father-daughter" dance. Leo swung Lucy around his body, just like he had done countless times before, and she laughed hysterically while her dress fanned out. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head, though she never stopped smiling, when Leo suavely slid sideways, then they both jumped at the same time to stand side-by-side and bump their hips together.

_Everybody cut, everybody cut_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut_

_(Everybody) everybody cut footloose_

Lucy nodded at Leo as the last few lines of the song started, and they decided to—yet again—copy the moves from the movie. They jumped, then slid out their right legs and brought them back in while sliding out their left. Back and forth as they slowly moved forward towards the main table, and Lucy's new husband. Right when the song was about to end, Leo reached over and spun Lucy against him, before dipping her down right when the last note sounded. He pulled her back up while the crowd cheered, and kissed the tip of her nose with a grin before pulling Lucy into a tender hug. "Bickslow's a lucky man, Princess. Thank you for dancing with me."

Bickslow couldn't help but smile at the pair of knuckleheads on the dance floor. He'd seen Lucy dance like this—to a point—countless times over the past year and a half. He'd even watched her and Leo dancing to this song in particular when he came home from a mission with his team. Apparently, Lucy had been missing him, and the Lion spirit came to cheer her up. Since they had much more room to work with, they were really letting it all out.

Lucy linked her arm with Leo's as they walked back to the table to see Bickslow barely holding in his laughter. "You know I love dancing with you, Leo," she said happily before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"So, uh…" Bickslow said with a chuckle. "Wanna tell me what I just watched?"

Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes while Bickslow stood up and walked over to wrap his arms around her waist. "You know _exactly_ what you just watched. That's our song!" she said with a shrug.

"I have noticed how much you like jumping around," Bickslow winked.

"Exactly!" she shouted.

* * *

The next hour passed in a blur for the couple. Lucy had danced with each of her male spirits, every member of the wedding party, and a fair amount of random guests, while Bickslow sat at the table and talked with the Spirit King and her spirits. Just as Lucy was about to walk off of the dance floor to cut the cake, she was stopped by a gentle tug on her arm from a very calloused hand.

"Lucy," Sting whispered once she turned around with a smile.

"Yes, Sting?" she asked, wondering just what he would want to speak to her about.

Sting threw a hand behind his head and gave her a nervous grin before saying, "I wanted to apologize…"

Lucy's head tilted to the side and her eyebrows pushed together in confusion, though she kept smiling at the Light Dragon Slayer. "Apologize? For what?"

Sting gaped at the blonde and then shook his head to clear away his own confusion. "Uh," he muttered, not used to apologizing to anyone as a general rule of thumb, "For that shit I tried to pull on Halloween. Y'know… Trying to get you to ditch your mate…"

Lucy's eyes widened before she rolled them and laughed. "Oh, that?! Psh," she said, waving away his concerns, "You don't think I'm still mad about that, do you? You're a horndog just like every other guy I know, albeit a much more persistent one." She poked his chest lightly, and when he looked down flicked his nose with a giggle.

"Huh?!" Sting asked, completely bewildered.

Lucy laughed again and nodded. "I wouldn't have invited you to the wedding if I didn't consider us friends, Sting," she said happily. "I didn't like what you said, but you also apologized to me that night."

"I thought your guildmaster invited everyone," Sting muttered more to himself than to her, as he tried to figure out why she would want him there.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and flicked him in the forehead. When his thoughts were interrupted by her, she laughed again. "Nope, Master said Bickslow and I would choose our own guests, inter-guild relationships be damned."

"So… why did you invite me then?" Sting asked softly, his cerulean eyes searching her bright brown ones for some ulterior motive.

"Because you've really changed since the Games, and you're a friend of the guild. You have a rivalry with my best friend that I find absolutely hilarious," Lucy said with a wide grin. "Most importantly though… I can tell you're a nice guy under that cocky exterior. I saw it that night, you know," she whispered. "You really meant it when you apologized, and it wasn't because I was controlling Rogue to beat the shit out of you until you did. There was something in your eyes that really was remorseful for acting that way, and that's just something that stuck out to me."

Sting's jaw dropped. The Great Sting Eucliffe was stunned. Finally, he masked his shock with his normal seductive smirk and said, "I'm not a nice guy, Blondie."

Lucy just rolled her eyes and gently patted him on the arm. "Yes, you are. You'll see it one day, Sting," she said gently. "I've gotta go get some cake shoved down into my cleavage, but maybe we'll talk later on?"

Sting burst out laughing and nodded. "Sure, see you around, Blondie." He walked off shaking his head before he noticed a delicious looking woman… with a fox tail. _Spirit or not, she's a hottie,_ he thought while he took in the very distinct celestial tinge to her scent.

Lucy walked back to the table and was instantly pulled into Bickslow's lap. "Everything alright, baby?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Sting wanted to apologize again for Halloween. I guess he really felt bad about it. I told him that he didn't have anything to worry about since he already apologized, then said that I had to cut the cake."

Laxus chuckled and shook his head. "Blondie, you said you had to get cake shoved between your tits, that's a little more than cutting it…"

Bickslow threw his head back and laughed wildly before smirking at Lucy. "I'll keep that in mind, Lucy," he whispered huskily, reveling in the blush that dusted across her cheeks.

A shiver ran down Lucy's spine at all of the dark promises his words and gaze held, and in that instant she wanted nothing more than to pull him into the closest room and—

"Lucy, Bickslow!" Mira called happily. "It's time!"

The couple slowly stood up and walked over to the table that held the wedding cake. There were at least two spare cakes in the kitchen because of how rowdy their guests could be, but they weren't surprised in the least to find out it was the original when someone walked a little too close to the table and bumped into a rune barrier. Lucy found Freed among the crowd and smiled gratefully at him, getting only a nod in response. Lucy stood directly in front of the cake and admired its beauty. There were four layers, each decorated in white, with gold and green accents. Thanks to Max, the cake toppers were small replicas of Lucy and Bickslow staring deeply into each other's eyes and holding hands while standing under a small archway made of stars and totems.

Bickslow smiled as he walked up behind Lucy and slid his hands lightly down her arms. Once his hands hovered over hers, their fingers laced together and they picked up the knife as one. They carefully sliced into the lowest layer of the cake, and deposited the slice onto a small plate. Bickslow gently picked up half of the piece in his fingers and turned to bring it to her mouth. "Open wide," he crooned innocently.

Lucy immediately obliged, and she was rewarded with Bickslow very delicately placing the cake in between her parted lips. Before he could pull his hand away, Lucy quickly sucked his finger into her mouth and rolled her tongue across the digit, flicking it slightly even after all of the icing had been cleaned off.

Bickslow's eyes flashed green for a moment when he felt that amazing piercing of hers teasing him, then Lucy let his finger go with a pop. He saw her smirk when she picked up the other piece of the cake, and internally smirked when he decided how to get his revenge.

Lucy made sure not to get any icing on her fingers as she lifted the cake to Bickslow's slightly parted lips. Once the dessert touched his lips, they opened and she carefully pushed the cake into his waiting mouth.

Bickslow didn't waste any time with the cake, swallowing it quickly before pulling Lucy into a searing kiss. He moaned at how sweet she tasted, nibbling lightly on her lower lip before plunging his tongue deep inside of her mouth. She whimpered and pulled herself closer to him while their tongues battled for dominance, but the sounds of the guests filtered back in and they pulled away breathless.

"Hey, would ya look at that!" Laxus shouted with a grin. "I didn't have to shock anyone!"

There was a round of laughter through the crowd, and Lucy jumped when she felt a small jolt of electricity hit her rear. "Laxus!" she shouted with an incredulous grin.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer just shrugged, then gave her and Bickslow a lecherous smirk. "Just making sure you guys keep that… _electric attraction_!" he said with a booming laugh.

* * *

As the night started winding down for the couple—because they were leaving on the first train the next morning to start their honeymoon—everyone got ready to create an aisle outside of the guild and down onto the street to wish the newlyweds their farewells before returning to the all-night party.

"You know, Mira," Lucy said while she happily bounced Alex on her hip, "I'm surprised he's still awake. It's almost midnight!"

"Oh, I know," Mira nodded with a smile. "But, that just means we'll _hopefully_ get to sleep in a little later tomorrow!"

Lucy giggled and said, "Well, when we get back I'll babysit so you guys can have some time to yourselves."

"Blondie's a fuckin' saint, man," Laxus said while watching his mate talking with the blushing bride across the room.

"Why do you say that?" Bickslow asked, taking another sip of his beer and smiling at the image of Lucy bouncing a baby on her hip.

Laxus chuckled. "She just offered to babysit again when you guys come back."

Bickslow laughed and rolled his eyes before nodding happily. "Guess we're babysitting then. There's no stopping her when it comes to that."

"She'll make a great mother one day, Bickslow," Makarov said with a wide grin.

Bickslow smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, she will." _One day…_

Lucy turned and gave Bickslow a questioning look, keeping the smile on her face while she "talked" to Alex. _Everything okay?_

Bickslow's eyes widened marginally before his smile became soft and loving. _Yeah, just watching you._

Understanding struck Lucy instantly, and she nodded with a sweet smile. _You're right, baby. One day._ She had to believe that it would happen for them, that they would finally be able to start a family of their own when their anniversary came around. It was hard to do sometimes, but Lucy felt lucky to have Bickslow there by her side to help her keep her chin up when it was too much.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Mira asked softly, smiling down at the now sleeping boy in the blonde's arms.

"Hm?" Lucy asked, pulled from her thoughts and smiling brightly. "Yeah, Mira."

"You sure? You looked like you were about to cry…"

Lucy shook her head and took a deep, calming breath before kissing the top of Alex's head. "Just thinking, Mira. No worries," she said softly.

Mira nodded, deciding to drop the subject, and said, "Well, you got him to pass out." When Lucy looked confused, Mira giggled and pointed to the little blonde boy in Lucy's arms. "He absolutely adores his Aunt Lucy."

"That's because his Aunt Lucy is absolutely adorable," Bickslow said with a grin while he walked up behind his wife. He leaned down and kissed the sleeping boy's head before Lucy handed him off to Mira, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ready to go?" he asked softly.

Lucy leaned into his embrace and nodded. "Yeah, we've got a train to catch in the morning." Lucy watched Mira nod and walk off to get everyone outside, and then sighed and placed her hands on Bickslow's while they swayed to the slow song that was playing.

"What's wrong, Cosplayer?" he whispered, kissing her shoulder tenderly.

Lucy shook her head, then turned to look into Bickslow's red and green eyes. "Nothing, baby. I'm not gonna let it bother me on our wedding night."

"You sure?" Bickslow asked. When Lucy nodded, he sighed and spun her around to press a soft kiss to her lips while they kept dancing.

"Mmm," Lucy hummed in delight when she pulled back to look into his eyes. "See? Much better."

Bickslow chuckled and nodded, "It'll be even better when we get back home," he whispered huskily, his eyes flashing for only a moment.

"I know," Lucy replied with a smirk. "I can't wait to see how much you like Gajeel's wedding present." When Bickslow raised an eyebrow, she winked and stuck out her tongue to show him the piercing she had been teasing him with all day.

Bickslow's eyes started a constant glow, and he looked up to find the Dragon Slayer. Once their eyes met across the room, Bickslow grinned and said, "I _so_ owe you for this…"

"Gihi, damn right," Gajeel laughed with a nod as he made his way outside with his mate. _Weird as hell if you ask me, but Shrimp's gonna let me pierce her now… Small price to pay_, he thought while fighting to keep the lecherous smirk from his face.

Virgo stepped up to Lucy and Bickslow and bowed before saying, "It's time, Princess."

Lucy smiled softly at her spirit and nodded. Just as Virgo turned to walk towards the guild doors, Lucy called out, "I hope you enjoy your vacation!" She giggled when Virgo jumped, then turned around with a giddy smile and a blush and bowed one last time before walking out of the guild.

Lucy and Bickslow were the last of the people in the guild, and they took a short moment to bask in their happiness. "Come on, baby," Bickslow whispered, lacing his fingers with Lucy's. His smile mirrored hers as they walked to out of the guild.

Lucy gasped when she saw the long line of people. Each and every guest that had come—excluding some of the younger guests that had to go to bed—was holding a green or gold lantern, waiting for the new couple to walk by for them to release it into the sky.

The Spirit King smiled softly as he walked up the stairs to stand behind Lucy and Bickslow. He bent down to give Lucy a kiss on the cheek—an action that caused a cheer to sound out from the crowd— and placed a large armored hand on her and Bickslow's shoulders before he said, "Congratulations, you two. While only Lucy's spirits and the remaining Zodiacs are here tonight, all of the Celestial Realm would like to show you their appreciation for your kindness and send their well wishes." With that, he lifted his hands to the sky, and everyone watched in awe as thousands upon thousands of stars in the sky started shining brighter than ever, as if each one was a sun just waiting to burst. Hundreds of smaller stars shot across the sky, arcing over Earthland majestically as their spirits praised the Celestial and Seith mages' union.

A tear fell down Lucy's cheek as she looked up at the sky with her mouth hanging open, and a wide grin on her face. "Thank you," she whispered to the stars, "All of you." She felt Bickslow squeeze her hand lightly while he ran his thumb in slow circles over it, and just before they made their way down the stairs and off into the night, Lucy turned around and said with a smirk, "Thanks, _Dad_." She paused for a moment and smiled softly at the grinning King, then added, "You really made today perfect."

Mira and Laxus watched as Lucy and Bickslow made their way towards the street, waving to each and every one of their friends as they walked by. Small bursts of multicolored magic lit up the sky while green and gold lanterns drifted lazily off towards the shooting stars. Bickslow's babies danced and twirled around the newlyweds and halfway through the throng of people, Bickslow lifted Lucy into his arms and hopped onto the totems before continuing down the path.

Leo smiled at Lucy and Bickslow as they came to the end of the row of guests. He was the final person to wish them well, and as they came to a stop in front of him Leo bowed while Bickslow stepped down from his totems and set Lucy on her feet. "Princess," Leo said softly with a tear in his eye as his kissed the ring on her left hand. When he stood up, Leo put out his hand to Bickslow and was surprised when he was pulled into a hug by the Seith mage.

"You're family now, Leo," Bickslow whispered happily. "Thanks for the ring."

Leo chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose when the hug ended. "I should be saying the same to you," he said with a soft smile, looking down at the silver band on his finger. "When you come back, I'll show you what that ring can do, alright?"

Bickslow nodded and grinned. "Sounds good to me!"

Leo looked from Bickslow to Lucy and smirked. "Well, Princess… If your prince mistreats you, please let me know. I'll be _more_ than happy to satisfy your needs."

While the people around them gasped, and Elfman yelled out that Lucy was a man, Lucy smiled lovingly at her Lion spirit and Bickslow rolled his eyes and laughed. "That's very sweet of you, Leo," Lucy said, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Bickslow wrapped an arm possessively around her shoulder and cackled, "I'm not sure how I should feel about my brother-in-law trying to sleep with my wife…"

Lucy and Leo paused for a moment, then joined him with wide grins and belly-bursting laughter. Once they had calmed down, Lucy raised a hand to Leo's cheek and watched a small blush dust across his face. "Thank you, Leo. For everything."

"Always, Princess," Leo said softly, turning to press a sweet kiss to her palm. He watched happily as Bickslow picked Lucy back up and stepped onto the small totems. The couple turned to face the crowd as they lifted into the air, with wide tongue-wagging grins on their faces to show off their guild marks, and waved happily before soaring off into the night.

"Leo! You've gotta… help me!" Vulpecula panted as she ran up to the Zodiac leader, bending over and laying her hands on her knees while she tried to return her breathing to normal.

Leo turned and chuckled at the Fox spirit. "What did you do this time, Vully?"

"Dragon Slayer… Persistent… as hell… Save me…" she panted, pleadingly looking at him before searching the crowd for her pursuer.

"There you are," Sting chuckled as he walked up to the tiring Spirit.

Leo raised an eyebrow when she jolted at the sound of Sting's voice and quickly hid behind him, her tail swishing agitatedly. He laughed and shook his head before saying, "Sorry, Vulpecula. Looks like you've met your match."

Sting smirked and said, "All I wanted was to buy her a drink."

"Vulpecula," Leo said admonishingly, "Since when do you turn down the offer of a free drink from a guy?"

"Since that guy says I smell like the woods in winter, and that he wants to eat me up!" Vulpecula shouted.

Leo turned to look at Sting with calculating eyes, saw the white guild mark on his shoulder, and then grinned. "Well, I say you let him buy you a drink. It's not often we get to be out without using our Princess' magic for extended periods of time."

Vulpecula sighed and stood up straight, cocking her hip out and frowning for a moment. "This is an order, isn't it?" she asked petulantly.

"Yes," Leo said with a devious smirk, "Yes, it is. I'm ordering you to go and enjoy yourself until we have to head back."

"Still weird," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leo chuckled and whispered, "So, you don't have to do anything to seduce him. Where's the harm in _relaxing_ for a change?" When he saw the Fox spirit perk up just a little bit, Leo walked off to head back inside and paused right next to Sting, then whispered only loud enough for Sting to hear, "You've got until dawn."

* * *

**And there's the wedding. Next chapter will be the Honeymoon. And the final chapter will contain snippets.**

**I hope you all enjoyed their wedding as much as I did. And, below are the links for the songs used in the chapter as well as the inspiration for Lucy's wedding dress. (The only change for the dress is that Virgo made it so the frilly bits on the bottom could come off, leaving only that top layer of frills)**

**Wedding Dress: **_ . _

**I've already gotten sta rted on the Honeymoon chapter. I've decided that everyone will get to see what happens when one of those two decides to get their Virgo on… So, be ready for that…**

**Review, Follow, Favorite. I love you guys! The next update will be _The Shackled Rune._  
**

_Also, random note: I absolutely adore it when I get super long reviews filled with the things you guys loved, questions you have about the story, or pretty much anything else. When I get a question in a review, I always respond (Swallowmysoul is the only exception… since you don't allow PM lol). So, don't be afraid to ask me stuff, or give me suggestions on pretty much anything. _


	25. The Honeymoon

**A/N: Oh, time for the HONEYMOON! I hope you guys enjoy it. Lots of lemons and fluff!**

**Warning: There's gonna be a pretty kinky section coming up, so… if you're not into reading that kind of stuff, please skip down to the bolded **~.~**.**

-Small side note: None of what they do in this should be attempted without first talking with your own partner. There needs to be total agreement in what happens between you, and Lucy and Bickslow have done just that. If it's something you're interested in trying, start out small and find out _slowly_ what works for you. No need to jump right into a 50 Shades remake on your first try.

* * *

_Leo chuckled and whispered, "So, you don't have to do anything to seduce him. Where's the harm in relaxing for a change?" When he saw the Fox spirit perk up just a little bit, Leo walked off to head back inside and paused right next to Sting, then whispered only loud enough for Sting to hear, "You've got until dawn."_

~.~

"Fuck, baby," Bickslow panted, smoothing his hands up and down Lucy's bare waist while he tried to steady his breathing. He kissed the top of her head as he kept her pinned against the front door, his still pulsing manhood firmly planted inside of her.

Lucy continued pressing soft kisses to his chest as it heaved in front of her face, and tightened her legs around him slightly to roll her hips against him. When Bickslow moaned as another tremor ran through him, Lucy giggled. "Well, I think that's a record for us," she said with a smile.

"Whaddya mean?" Bickslow asked, leaning his head against his arm on the door and smirking.

"Well," Lucy said softly, then looked down at herself when he pulled away and carefully set her on her feet, "We only got my dress off…"

Bickslow leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before saying, "If it was any other dress, it would still be on you… or torn to shreds…"

Lucy grinned and nodded, then readjusted her panties and walked across the living room to pick her wedding dress up off the floor. When she turned around to say something to her husband, she blushed when she saw the renewed hunger in his glowing eyes. "Uh… Bix?"

Bickslow leaned his back against the door and watched Lucy's scantily clad hips swaying while she walked. She was right, only her dress had been taken off before he'd dropped his pants and boxers to his knees and taken her right against the door. Her white strapless bra, matching white lace thong, second dark blue garter, and white high heels were the only pieces of clothing on her. He'd been mesmerized when she had walked away, his breath hitched when she bent over to pick up her dress, and he nearly lost it when she turned to face him. He slowly walked toward her, not even bothering to button his pants up again, and pulled her flush against him. "Part of me wishes you'd walked down the aisle like this," he whispered huskily.

Lucy shivered as she threw her dress on the couch, then she smirked at him and slid her hands up his chest to undo his tie. "There are plenty of reasons that wouldn't have happened," she replied. Once the tie was undone, she laid it over her arm and looked deeply into Bickslow's eyes while she undid the buttons to his vest and then his shirt. "One, everyone would have seen me like this." Her hands slid up his bare chest, sending a shiver through him, and she pushed his shirt, vest, and jacket down his arms and onto the floor.

"Very true," Bickslow said, taking a shuddering breath when he saw Lucy step out of her shoes, kicking them off to the side while he followed suit.

Lucy reached up to her hair and pulled the tiara and veil off, along with the pins Cancer used to keep her hair in place, and shook her head to let hair fall down around her shoulders. "Two," she said while lacing her fingers with Bickslow's and walking towards their bedroom. Once they were in front of the bed, Lucy slowly slid Bickslow's pants and boxers to the floor, biting her lip when he sprung free and watching as he stepped out of his clothes then sat down on the bed.

_Holy shit,_ Bickslow thought to himself. He could already tell what Lucy was planning, since she got the same look in her eyes every time it happened. She was going to tease him until he couldn't take it anymore, and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop her. He wasn't going to fight it, though a small part of him wanted to do just that and see what she would do. "Two?" he whispered huskily, sliding his hands up her thigh and slowly pulling down the dark blue garter he had left in place earlier when he pulled the "throw-away" garter off during the reception.

Bickslow's eyes never left Lucy's, though she could tell he was having a hard time not looking at the rest of her. Lucy smirked when Bickslow hesitantly leaned forward and pressed his lips to her hip, and when she didn't stop him his hands lightly brushed up her thighs again while he sucked on the skin. She tilted her head back and moaned, tangling her hands in his hair and massaging his scalp, before roughly grabbing it and pulling him away from her. She heard him groan before he started moving to sit against the headboard with her crawling between his legs. As she placed his hands in his own leather cuffs, tightening them just a little more than usual and smirking when he tried to stifle another groan, she said, "We wouldn't have actually gotten married."

Bickslow looked at her, slightly confused, and tilted his head to the side. "Wha—"

Lucy grinned as she cut him off by shoving his discarded tie into his mouth, pulling his head forward to rest on her chest so she could tie it behind his head. When she pulled back to admire her handiwork—her husband sprawled out on the bed completely bared, bound, and gagged in front of her—Lucy felt heat pooling low in her belly and coursing through her while she licked her lips. Her eyes flicked to his and she saw shock, excitement, and submission in them while they glowed even brighter. "You would have rushed down the aisle once you saw me," Lucy whispered, spreading her legs and propping herself on her knees while her hands slid up her body.

Bickslow watched in rapt attention while Lucy teased him, and nodded his head in agreement. _Damn right,_ he silently told her, _I'd have fucked your brains out._

Lucy giggled and nodded. "Exactly. We wouldn't have made it to the altar to get married."

Bickslow's hands were itching to touch her, and he pulled lightly on his restraints when Lucy's hands moved behind her to undo her bra. He watched as her breasts were set free, the bra itself flying off into the room somewhere, and sat up fully—stretching his arms to their limits—to run his nose along her skin. He whimpered when he found that she was just barely out of his reach, and when Lucy lightly pushed his chest, he relented and sat back against the headboard.

Lucy bit her lip while her hands slid over her still glistening skin, then she moaned when her fingers grazed over her pert nipples. Her eyes closed briefly, her back arching into her own touch, before she peeked at Bickslow through her lashes. His breathing was ragged, his member already hardened and waiting for her, and a thrill shot through Lucy at the power she held over him like this. "Do you need something, baby?" she asked, her hands sliding down until her fingers pushed just under her already soaked panties.

Bickslow nodded as he stared intently at her hands. His member twitched excitedly and he looked back up into her glowing golden eyes and tried to speak before he remembered she had gagged him. Instead of telling her anything, Bickslow waited. He knew she wanted an answer, gag or not, but he was feeling just a little defiant and curious to see how she would take his refusal to answer.

Lucy raised an eyebrow when he only nodded and pulled her hands away from herself before slowly crawling them up the bed to rest on either side of his head. "I didn't seem to catch your answer, Bickslow," she said slowly, leaning forward until her nipples barely grazed his chest. She watched his breath catch in his throat at the small contact she had allowed, and moved away when he leaned forward again to feel more of her on him. "Hm," Lucy hummed in thought while she sat back on her feet, "I guess if you won't answer me… I'll have to do something about it."

Bickslow's eyes widened when she grinned deviously at him, and he watched her lean over to her nightstand and pull out a long piece of black fabric. Lucy held it draped across her hands and looked at him again, raising her eyebrow to see if he would answer her.

"Last chance, Bixy," Lucy whispered. "Do you need something?" When Bickslow's eyes didn't leave the fabric in her hands, Lucy giggled and leaned forward again until her breath was dancing across his ear. She nibbled the lobe for only a moment before she ordered, "Close your eyes."

Bickslow took a shaking breath and did as she told him, then felt the fabric in her hands being laid carefully over his eyes and tied tightly behind his head. Lucy tugged lightly on it on either side of his nose, and he heard her hum in satisfaction.

"Is anything too tight?" she asked softly, pressing soft kisses to first his upper then lower lip. Bickslow whimpered a little and shook his head, his hands clenching momentarily in the restraints, before Lucy tugged his lower lip into her mouth and made him groan. "Good," she said once she pulled away, pulling her underwear off while she sat back to look at him.

Bickslow flinched when he felt her hands sliding up his thighs, before he realized that she had gotten off of the bed. _Fuck,_ he thought when he heard her walk to the dresser and strike a match, _She's not gonna…_

"Yes, I am," Lucy replied while she blew out the match and set it on a dish to cool down. She walked slowly back to the bed and set the object of Bickslow's unease down on the nightstand before sitting down next to him. "You should have told me what you needed, baby," she whispered while tracing her fingers over his abs. She circled his belly button and slid down until she was at the base of his manhood, smiling when he shivered and flexed his hips. Lucy kept moving up to his chest, circling the piercings in his nipples, then back down and barely grazing his manhood while she waited.

_I'll tell you,_ he thought to her while he writhed and groaned on the bed with every pass of her fingers over him. Without his sight allowing him to see what she was doing, and relying on his other senses, Bickslow's nerves were more alive than ever. Every brush of her fingers over him had him shivering, moving to be closer to her and feel more of the intoxicating sensations she created in him.

"Too late, Bix. You had your chance." Lucy leaned over and picked up the candle from the nightstand, then carefully knelt between Bickslow's legs. "Now, you have to be punished."

Bickslow felt the bed dipping where Lucy knelt, and started panting when he realized she had leaned forward slightly. When the first drop of hot wax hit the center of his stomach, he bit down on the makeshift gag and groaned while his muscles tensed. It cooled instantly, and he took a deep shuddering breath as his member twitched. His breath hitched when he felt Lucy pull the already hardened wax from him and blow lightly on the still warm skin.

"Are you gonna answer me next time, Bix?" Lucy asked softly. When Bickslow nodded fervently, she smiled and poured a small amount of wax onto his nipple. His head flew back, hitting the headboard while he gasped. He pulled on the restraints and a shudder ran through his body, and it only made her grin. She knew that his piercings had made him more sensitive, and loved that fact when it came time to tease him. The last time she'd done this, she had forced Bickslow to tell her what it felt like in every spot she poured the wax; apparently, pouring the wax on his nipples heated up the metal bars going through them, and it made it much more erotic for him because of how intense it was. "Nodding is _not_ an answer, Bickslow," she said sternly before pouring more wax on him.

Before the wax had a chance to cool, Bickslow felt more being poured on his other nipple, and he pulled on the restraints more forcefully than before while he moaned. His body was lighting up with the sensations Lucy was creating with that damn wax. Usually, he wasn't blindfolded when she did it, so he at least had a chance to prepare himself; however, she was apparently teaching him a lesson and he was more than willing to learn. Lucy had read about using candles like this in a romance novel, and suggested it to him with a blush on her cheeks and a timid smile. He had agreed, and never regretted it—every single time Lucy tied him to the bed, she became a dominant vixen that knew what she wanted and how to get it. He was the exact same way when their roles were reversed, but he had never had a reason to discipline her. _I'm sorry, baby. I'll ans—OH FUCK!_

Lucy giggled when she poured more wax from his belly button to the base of his cock. "That's what I like to hear," she said softly, her voice laced with lust. "Now… What do you need, Bickslow?"

Sadly, Bickslow didn't hear her over his own pants and moans. His body had tightened almost painfully when that searing heat had come so close to his member, and he'd felt like he would explode right then from how much pain and pleasure she was giving him. He gasped when Lucy's hand wrapped around him and started slowly pumping him, but when he tried to thrust into her hand, he felt more wax poured on him, down one of his thighs and up the other.

"No moving," Lucy said firmly before setting the candle back down on the nightstand and pulling off every bit of dried wax from his body. She blew gently on each of the marks that had been left, then softly kissed them while her hand kept its slow pace on him.

_Yes, Lucy. _Bickslow nodded and whimpered again and again when he felt her lips on him. He groaned when her tongue flicked across one nipple, and his whole body tensed as he fought the urge to flex his hips. He felt her smile as she sucked his nipple into her mouth and relaxed for a moment before she pulled away and spoke.

"I thought you learned your lesson, Bickslow," Lucy whispered, her lips lightly brushing over the pebbled peak.

_I did… I swear…_

"You didn't answer my last question. I asked what you needed…" Lucy pouted.

_I didn't he—, _Bickslow's response was cut off by a long moan when he felt her teeth clamping down roughly on his nipple. Her hand moved just a little faster over him and her thumb brushed over the tip, making his hips flex involuntarily.

Lucy trailed soft kisses across his chest to the other nipple and flattened her tongue over it. Every whimper, moan, and gasp that left him had her swelling with pride. She had found just what he liked, and made sure to give it to him. The first time she had tied him up, Lucy never thought it would give her such an intense thrill to dominate the man in her bed, but as time went on they both realized that they were a perfect match when it came down to it: it didn't matter who was tied up, because they both enjoyed themselves. If Lucy was tied up, she was shy and submissive, giving Bickslow everything he wanted and more; however, when Lucy was in control she was the complete opposite of who she was while tied down or even during the day: she became forceful and dominant, while getting a thrill from the power she held over Bickslow. When it was Bickslow in the submissive role, he was a little more rebellious but the noises he made definitely compensated for it—Lucy had found out pretty quickly that he responded very well when he got punished for misbehaving; and while he was in control, which was much more often, Bickslow used anything and everything to his advantage to tease her until she couldn't take it anymore, and always had a grin on his face.

_Please, baby…_ he pleaded.

"Please what?" she rasped before biting down on his piercing and flicking her tongue across it. Lucy's free hand slid slowly up his side, and when he shuddered and arched his back just a little, her hand shot behind him to drag her nails down it when she bit down on his nipple again.

Bickslow let out a muffled cry of pain before his body reacted to her quickening pace and her teeth on him and he groaned again. He was a mess, a shuddering mass of sensation, and Lucy knew just what to do to keep him like that for a long while. She would bring him to the brink of his orgasm, then stop and wait until he calmed down. Over and over again, until she took pity on him and finally allowed his release. _I… Oh, please…_

Lucy grinned and nibbled her way up to his neck before roughly sucking the skin into her mouth and moaning in unison with him. She slowed down with her hand and loosened her grip until she was hardly touching him when she felt his body start tightening in anticipation of his climax. "Mm-mm," she mumbled, biting the mark she had left and making him moan again before moving up to lick the shell of his ear. "I'm not _nearly_ finished with you, Bickslow."

Bickslow panted and writhed beneath Lucy again, wishing for just a little more contact with her. He stiffened when he heard a dark chuckle from Lucy, his body going completely rigid in anticipation of what she was going to do.

"Did you forget the rules, baby?" she rasped, allowing her nipples to graze his chest and stomach while she slid down his body and off the bed. She opened his nightstand and pulled out the small set of earplugs, then kissed his nose as she put them into his ears—denying him yet another of his senses.

_No,_ he answered quickly while shaking his head. He whimpered again, his body tensing completely when he lost his hearing. The scent of the candle on the nightstand overpowered any other smells in the room, leaving Bickslow with only his sense of touch. His body became hyperaware of everything: the cool air of their bedroom hitting his heated skin, the feel of their satin sheets against him, how the gag and leather cuffs were tightened just enough to dig into his skin without leaving any marks on him.

_Tell me the rules while you calm down_, Lucy said silently while walking out of the room.

_No moving. Answer your questions. _Bickslow paused, writhing on the sheets and reveling in how wonderful they felt against him, then continued. _You'll touch me when it's allowed. Any and all noises are welcome and encouraged. Any requests need to be in the form of a question… I'm not allowed to demand anything._

_ And why is that?,_ Lucy asked as she got everything she needed from the kitchen and bathroom.

Bickslow groaned and continued writhing on the sheets, pulling on the restraints again and again while he let the sensations around him start to take over.

_Bickslow,_ Lucy warned. _No moving. You remember what comes after earplugs…_ She smiled softly when she heard him whimper and go completely still.

_I do… I'm sorry…_ He definitely didn't want her to escalate his punishment past where he was. After a bunch of mostly uncomfortable discussions with Virgo in the beginning—which became easier as time went on—he and Lucy had agreed to what constituted a punishment, and roughly how they would escalate while still maintaining some sense of mystery. All Bickslow knew about what came after this was that Lucy wouldn't be sweet anymore, and she definitely wouldn't tease him the way she had been. At least with sensory deprivation, she still made it pleasurable; after this, he was actually being punished for disobeying her when she was in control. He'd only gotten past this point in punishment twice, and it definitely wasn't something he wanted to repeat. The last time it happened, she had gotten him to this same point of punishment before clamping a line of clothespins across his stomach and leaving the room for ten minutes. When she came back, she pulled on the string attached to them and ripped them off in quick succession before denying his release over and over until he had to use their safe word. _I'm not allowed to demand anything, because you're the one in control._

Lucy walked back into the bedroom with one hand holding a small bowl of ice with a butter knife in it, and the other holding a soft makeup brush. She set everything down on the nightstand, then blew out the candle and opened the drawer to grab the small bottle of warming oil. _Very good, baby._ Lucy smiled as she poured the last bit of excess wax on Bickslow's chest, watching as he gasped and moaned louder than before, then took the candle back to the dresser. _Are there any other rules?_

Bickslow paused for a moment, then nodded. _Yes, Lucy._

_What are they?,_ she asked, picking up the butter knife and popping a piece of ice into her mouth before she kneeled between Bickslow's legs again. She smiled and turned the knife over so the blunt edge would run along his skin, and waited for him to answer.

_You can ch—FUCK!_ Bickslow moaned and threw his head back when he felt an odd, sharp, tingling line trailing up his inner thigh that was freezing cold at first before turning into a searing heat. Once it got to the juncture of his thigh and pelvis, he started panting and groaning when the pressure increased as it circled around his member and down between his legs. With more pressure, the erotic sensation increased and it soon seemed as if she was barely cutting into his skin with whatever was in her hand.

_Answer the question, Bickslow,_ Lucy warned, though her tone was filled with love. _Unless you __**want**__ to be punished even more… I've got those clothespins in my drawer, do you want me to use them again?_

Bickslow shook his head fervently, letting out a small whimper as he tried to focus. _You can… change the rules… Oh Lucy!_ He paused for a moment, lost in the searing path she drew from base to the tip of him, then over to the other side and back down. He groaned loudly, knowing better than to move his hips at all when she was doing this, and settled for clenching his hands and biting down on his gag. _Any time you want,_ he finally finished.

Lucy smiled and pressed a single kiss to Bickslow's flared head while she pulled the knife away. She loved teasing him with different textures and sensations while he was like this, and it wasn't often that she blindfolded him in general, since they had both agreed that sensory deprivation was a form of punishment even if it did make the experience more intense. _Mm-hmm?,_ she prodded, leaning forward and running her thumb over the slightly moistened slit on his head, smiling when his breath caught before he moaned again.

Bickslow was drawing a blank. There had to be something he was forgetting—there usually was, even though they had agreed on each and every rule before they started getting further into this stuff. _Safe words?, _he asked carefully. He sighed in relief when Lucy agreed, awarding him with her chest grazing against his legs and her closed lips ghosting over him.

Lucy felt the last bit of ice melt, and moved down to flatten her now-freezing tongue over his shaft, making sure he didn't feel the iron bar piercing the tip of her tongue.

Bickslow shuddered and moaned again, his body lighting up with each slow stroke of Lucy's tongue on him. It was freezing, and even though he normally would have shied away from her doing something like this, all he could feel was how different it was, how erotic Lucy had made it. Again and again, her tongue slowly moved over every bit of him—from the base to the tip and back. He was panting when she pulled away, and thought she would finally relent. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Lucy leaned over to the bowl and put another piece of ice in her mouth, then quickly descended to close her mouth around his sac. She felt a violent shiver run through him while he gasped, then she moaned and circled her tongue slowly over the skin.

_Fuck… Lucy… _Bickslow's head thrashed back and forth, and he could already feel his climax building back from its almost completely diminished state. He pulled on his restraints again when her teeth dragged across that sensitive skin, and the lower temperature of them almost made it seem as though she was slicing into his skin. He moaned over and over, and as soon as his body tightened up to spill over the edge, Lucy pulled away and closed her hand over the tip of him.

_Not yet,_ she admonished. When Bickslow whimpered and nodded, she leaned forward and pressed her chest tightly to his. She kissed and nibbled her way along his neck, then added, _What are the safe words?_

_Colors…_, he started while he took a small chance and leaned his head to the side to run his cheek along hers. The only time she allowed him to touch her like this was when he was trying to calm down again, but even then it depended on her mood. _Yellow is a warning… Red means to stop..._

Lucy kissed his cheek sweetly and smiled while running her nose down his neck. She trailed kisses down his chest while picking up the makeup brush. _You remembered all the rules, Bix_, she said softly. _Should I reward you?_

Bickslow was about to nod, and he gasped when he felt her breath dancing across his manhood. _Only if you want to, Lucy._ He flinched when he felt something soft and bristly grazing over the skin on his stomach, then moaned as it lightly traveled up to circle around one nipple and then the other before continuing up each of his arms and circling around his fingers.

_Correct again_. Lucy grinned before leaning back down and nipping his head lightly with her warmed teeth. Bickslow groaned and flexed his hips, then instantly regretted it. He felt Lucy pull away from him completely, every sensation she had created completely gone.

_You moved._

Bickslow whimpered, hoping she would see he didn't mean to. He tensed when she leaned over again, and waited as patiently as he could before she surprised him by taking out the earplugs. The silence of the house rushed in, everything instantly seeming louder now that he was able to hear again. He knew he was panting, but it sounded ragged and every breath that left him ended with a small groan.

"Give me a reason not to punish you, Bickslow," Lucy said softly, bringing the makeup brush back to his stomach and dragging it up his chest to his throat and back down. "You've broken quite a few rules tonight…"

Bickslow swallowed, then moaned when that soft bristling sensation danced down one thigh, then up to his manhood. _I… I won't do it again…_

"How do I know?" Lucy leaned down and ran her tongue across his collar bone then leaned up to whisper, "I was planning on rewarding you, Bickslow. Wrapping my soft, plump lips around you and really letting you _feel_ that new piercing."

Bickslow groaned as he pictured just what she was talking about, and when the soft bristles left him and were replaced by her hands sliding down and back up from his waist to his hips, his entire body tensed to control himself.

"Licking every inch of you, taking you all the way in until there wasn't anything left," Lucy rasped, smirking when Bickslow's breathing started to quicken. "You could have fucked my hot little mouth—"

Bickslow groaned and threw his head back as her breath danced across his skin, and her words created image after image of all the things she could do with her mouth.

"—as hard and fast as you wanted until you came. Just the way you like it… And I would have swallowed every. Last. Drop."

_Please, baby… Please… I'm sorry…_ he pleaded, groaning again when her hands dipped down to wrap around him briefly. He held back his body's response to thrust into her hands, tightening everything in him until he could hardly bear it.

Lucy smiled and slid her hands back up Bickslow's chest until they were cupping his cheeks. "Lay down."

Bickslow waited for Lucy to move from between his legs, then slid down the bed until his head was resting on a pillow. He felt her hands slide behind his head, then loosen the tie that gagged him. Once it was gone, he panted and licked his dry lips before he felt her lean down and press a kiss to the corners of his mouth.

"If you make me happy," Lucy said with a smile while she straddled Bickslow's chest, "I'll make you happy." She paused for a moment, then asked, "Do you want to make me happy, baby?"

"Always," Bickslow answered immediately. He grinned when she carefully slid forward until her core was hovering over his mouth. Bickslow lifted his head slowly, waiting for her to give him permission to touch her when he was barely a breath away from her sex.

"Make me cum, Bickslow," Lucy whispered.

Bickslow moaned and instantly dragged his tongue up her slit, smirking when she moaned and ground against him. He didn't have use of his hands tonight, so he'd have to pull out all the stops to make Lucy happy. His tongue shot inside of her, circling around quickly while he withdrew it before he nibbled on her lower lips and rammed his tongue back inside.

Lucy's head fell back and her hips rolled against Bickslow's mouth again and again while his tongue plunged deep inside of her. She quickly grabbed onto the headboard for stability when she felt him move slightly so he could pleasure her sensitive pearl and circle her entrance at the same time. "Oh! Bickslow… Right there!" she moaned loudly when he found an overly sensitive spot inside of her.

Bickslow's tongue slammed into her over and over, pistoning quickly while he felt her begin to tighten around him. He refused to have any pattern, keeping her guessing at what he would do next. One second, he was circling deep inside of her, the next his tongue was gone and he was nibbling on her small bundle. Creating a wave with his tongue and moaning, then circling her entrance and flicking his tongue across it. Lucy's moans got louder and louder until she was only screaming his name, spurring him on to please her more. He moved up and sucked her clit into his mouth, moaning long and low while his tongue flicked over it. _You like that, baby?_

"Fuck… Yes!" Lucy screamed, her body winding tighter and tighter. Her eyes were screwed shut and a hand shot to her breast to pinch and roll her nipple while she rode Bickslow's mouth. His words echoing through her head brought her right to the peak, and she needed just a little more to throw her over the edge.

Lucy's hands shot down and roughly tangled in Bickslow's hair, holding him to her tightly. He groaned and tilted his head to the side, massaging her sex and pulling her lips into his mouth. His teeth clamped down and he felt Lucy stiffen, and when he groaned again and pushed his tongue into her glistening sex, she felt apart around him. He moaned as he drank in every bit of her climax, slowly and carefully delving the tip of his tongue inside of her and circling around before retreating.

Lucy's body was wracked with tremors, and she leaned her head on the wall while her nails lightly dragged over Bickslow's scalp. "Mmm," she hummed happily, "You _definitely _deserve a reward, Bixy."

Bickslow smirked and pressed soft, reverent kisses to her sex and thighs while she was still perched over him. He nuzzled every inch of her flesh that he could reach, then licked his lips when he felt Lucy pulling away to kneel between his legs again. He moaned lightly when he felt her massaging his thighs, his own arousal still glaringly obvious.

"Now, tell me what you want, Bickslow," Lucy said softly, the smile evident in her voice. "What should your reward be?"

"I get to choose?" Bickslow asked softly. When he heard Lucy answer affirmatively, he thought for only a moment. "Can I see you?" he asked, his words barely more than a whisper. She had said he could make the choice, but he wasn't going to make any demands while he was still at her mercy.

"I think that can be arranged," Lucy said with a smirk as she slid up his body and pressed her lips to his. Her tongue flicked across his lips and when they parted, she dove inside and moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue. Bickslow's submission even carried through to their kisses as he sat back and let her take control. Lucy's hands slid behind his head and gently untied the blindfold, then she pulled it away and threw it off into the room. Instead of allowing Bickslow to see anything right away, Lucy moaned and deepened the kiss further while she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the oil. She quickly opened it and poured a small amount on her hand before closing the bottle and tossing it onto the floor. Lucy's oiled hand slowly closed over Bickslow's member, gliding from the tip to the base and back.

Bickslow moaned when he felt the cold liquid being spread over him, the combination of Lucy's slick hand gliding effortlessly over his hardness and the slow warming sensation from that liquid sending heat flaring in his veins. Her hand tightened briefly and he tensed, not wanting to lose his reward by moving, then groaned when her tongue matched the quick brushes of her thumb across his head. So far, he'd only been able to feel her new piercing everywhere but the place he was most curious about, and he wondered if she would actually give that to him.

Lucy sucked Bickslow's tongue into her mouth as she pulled away, opening her eyes to see the brilliant green glow of his eyes shining back at her. One last flick of her tongue across his lips, making him groan again, and she let him go. "So, Bickslow. What do you need?" She paused for a moment, before smirking at him and adding, "I _do_ hope you'll answer this time."

Bickslow groaned when Lucy's hand tightened around him again and her pace quickened. "You, baby."

"Hmm… Could you elaborate?" Lucy asked as she trailed soft kisses down his chest.

"Whatever… ngh… you'll give me," Bickslow grunted, quickly losing his control over his body. He held only the smallest of slivers, and when Lucy's mouth was finally hovering over him, he tensed as he looked at her.

"Is there something else?" Lucy asked knowingly. She was fully aware of how long Bickslow could keep himself still, and she was impressed that he'd only slipped up a few times tonight. When she saw Bickslow bite his lip and nod while he watched her, Lucy smiled and pressed her lips to his flared head before she spoke. "Tell me, Bickslow. Tell me… or I'll stop right now."

"I want… to move…" he panted, his voice and eyes pleading with her to allow it. He could hardly hold on as it was, and he really didn't want her to stop.

"Is that an order?" Lucy asked innocently, grazing her teeth over his head a little rougher than normal. She smirked when his eyes rolled back and he let out a long moan.

"N-No…" Bickslow panted. "I don't… get to… OH LUCY!" Bickslow's head dropped to the pillow when she took him completely into her mouth. He was doing everything he could to stay still, but he felt his hips twitch slightly and froze.

"Try again, Bickslow," Lucy said softly when she released him. _Mm, I'm so glad we got the flavored kind,_ she silently told him. _Tastes like strawberries._

"Can… I…" He paused, trying to catch his breath and fight the urge to flex his hips into the mouth that hovered just over him. "Please… Please, can I move?" he begged.

Lucy smiled and closed her mouth over him again, taking every inch into her mouth and throat before slowly pulling back. Once only his head was still nestled between her lips, Lucy drew a slow circle around it with her tongue ring, moving from the slit outwards until her piercing was gliding along the prominent ridge.

"Oh, God… Lucy!" Bickslow screamed, his eyes clamping shut and then bugging out with each pass of her tongue over him. "Please baby… Fuck… Please…"

Lucy smirked and started bobbing her head, bringing one hand up to stroke him while the other slowly massaged his sac. Her tongue flitted and flicked across every bit of him, then pressed firmly against his slit before rolling her tongue and moaning. _Are you going to be a good boy?_

Bickslow's eyes widened, glowing more brightly when he felt one ball of her piercing pressing into that small opening, and he groaned loudly. "Yes… Oh fuck… Yes, I promise…"

_Promise what, Bickslow?_ Lucy's teeth grazed against him while her tongue retreated for a moment, then she flicked it across the tip of him again before pushing one ball of the ring back into the small slit.

Bickslow's groans turned into all-out screams as Lucy's piercing slowly invaded him over and over. "I'll… Ngh… I'll be a good boy, baby. Please… Fuck!" His body tensed when she took him fully into her mouth and throat, her pace increasing with every pass over him. "Please, can I move?" he begged.

_Will you? Tell me again, Bickslow._

His hips twitched again and again, never moving more than an inch before he caught himself again. "OH GOD!" Bickslow shouted as her tongue ring pressed firmly against his shaft as she lowered he head again. "I promise baby! I'll be a good boy!" He repeated it like a mantra as she brought him closer to his release, and felt his entire body start shaking with the intensity of it as he kept climbing higher and higher. When he couldn't get his words out, his chest tightening painfully as he gasped for air, he resorted to repeating what Lucy wanted to hear through their mind-meld.

Lucy looked up at Bickslow's face when she heard how frantic his voice was while it echoed in her mind. His hands were clenched tightly, every muscle in his body tensed while he tried to control himself and keep himself still at her request. Bickslow's skin glistened with sweat, and his hair had fallen limply over his forehead just barely reaching his eyebrows. Lucy saw the brilliant green glow from his eyes as he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, but what worried her was the small tear she saw making its way down the side of his face.

He felt the same climax he had been denied twice already building more intensely, and when his breathing quickened Lucy pulled away and slammed her lips over his. He groaned when her tongue shot into his mouth, and felt her hands lightly trailing up and down his sides while she denied his release yet again.

Lucy pulled away from the kiss, sucking on his lower lip briefly before she laid her head on his chest. She peppered every inch of his chest with soft, feathery kisses while he tried to get his breathing back to normal and whimpered at every movement she made over his glistening skin. "Very, _very_ good, Bix," she whispered with a smile on her face. "When I let you go, you can move."

"Yeah?" he rasped hopefully.

"Yeah, baby. You can do whatever you want with me." Lucy smirked when she felt him twitch. "Once you're untied." She rubbed her nose lightly across his chest. "Do you have any other requests?"

"I… get to do whatever I want?" Bickslow asked, picking his head up and hesitantly pressing a kiss to her hair.

Lucy looked up at him and grinned. "Anything, baby. Once those cuffs are off, you're free to touch me, fuck me until I pass out… Do whatever you want with me."

"Then…" Bickslow paused and thought for a moment, then decided he had to answer her question before she punished him again. "I do have a request…"

Lucy smiled and kissed him gently. "Tell me."

"Would you untie me now?"

Lucy giggled at the hopeful, yet lustful, tone of Bickslow's voice. She smiled softly as she sat up to straddle his hips, letting her core rub against his still hardened member and making him groan again. She leaned over and loosened one of the cuffs, bringing his wrist to her mouth and lightly kissing the small red marks that were left from Bickslow's forceful pulls. She placed his hand on her hip, then undid the other restraint, smiling when Bickslow didn't move. She gave that wrist the same treatment, and placed it on her other hip.

Bickslow kept his eyes locked on Lucy's and waited. And waited. "Now?" he whispered, his tongue darting out to run across his lips. When Lucy nodded, he grinned and sat up, sliding one hand up her back slowly to tangle in her hair while the other slid around to massage her rounded cheek. His hand tightened in her hair and he pulled her down, pushing roughly past her lips with his tongue only to flick over the small iron piercing. After only a moment, the hand on her rear slid down to grasp his manhood and lined it up at her entrance. He slowly pushed it into her waiting heat, groaning when he felt her gripping him so tightly.

Once he was seated fully inside of her, Lucy squealed when Bickslow groaned and flipped them over, keeping himself nestled deep within her, and moaning as he devoured every inch of her neck and chest. "B-Bix…" she moaned lightly as his hands brushed up her sides and onto her breasts to tease her nipples.

He had to take his time, even though he wanted nothing more than to pound into her until she was a writhing mess, the climax that Lucy had denied him was still too close, and his body was still way too sensitive from what she'd done to him. He carefully pulled back, angled his hips, and then pushed back in with a low groan. He smirked when he heard Lucy gasp as he filled her again, and said, "Let me hear you, Lucy." Bickslow grunted when she tightened around him, letting out a shaky breath while his chest slid against hers.

Bickslow's hands left Lucy's breasts and gripped her hips tightly, pulling her a little closer each time their bodies met and ripping deeper and longer moans from her with each slow thrust. She jumped and moaned again when his teeth clamped down on her neck, the resounding rumbling from his throat vibrating through her on what seemed to be a direct path to her core. His breathing was already ragged, and her body clenched around him with each careful thrust into her sex. She cried out when he quickly withdrew himself and slammed two fingers into her, setting a rougher and faster pace than before.

While it had been torture to have Lucy deny his release before, it was hell now. Bickslow didn't want it to end so quickly, and he knew that each time he got close to his climax and stopped, it would only increase the intensity when it finally happened. His breath ghosted over Lucy's flesh as he moved down and roughly sucked one pebbled nipple into his mouth. When she started rolling her hips and moaning louder, he bit down and groaned.

Lucy's back arched off of the bed, her hands tangling in Bickslow's hair to hold him tightly to her as he dragged his tongue across her nipple again and again. "Oh, Bickslow!" she shouted. Her head flew back when he bit her again once his name passed her lips. She bucked against him and screamed when he ripped away from her breast only to begin more torture on the sensitive pearl between her legs with his mouth. Her eyes widened when he added a third finger and started pounding into her harder, her release quickly building in response. "Oh God… I'm…"

Bickslow moaned, feeling her body tensed and ready to explode any second, and he looked up to see her staring down at him with wide eyes. "That's right, let me see you," he rasped just before he clamped his teeth down tightly on her little bundle and pushed his fingers into her faster.

Lucy let out an ear-piercing scream of his name when he bit her again, forcing her body to finally fall over the edge more intensely than she had ever felt before. Even with her sex spasming around his fingers, and her whole body shaking, Bickslow's pace never slowed while he drew her orgasm out. By the time she came down from her high, Lucy was already well on her way to another release, and whimpered between moans while his tongue and fingers worked their own magic on her.

Bickslow pulled back and watched for a moment as his fingers plunged inside of her, twisting and curling in every way he knew would get her off. Just the sight of her like this, primed and ready for anything he gave her, willing to accept it and beg for more, had a groan rumbling through Bickslow's chest as he dove back down with renewed vigor, pulling his hand away and ramming his tongue into her sex again and again. He quickly pushed her over the edge again, and kept going. The way she tasted and how loudly she was screaming had become addictive, and he never wanted it to stop. Bickslow slammed three fingers into her again, and moved up to suck roughly on each of her hips, leaving dark marks on them when he finally moved back down to tease the engorged bundle with his tongue again.

"BIX! Oh God… P-Please… Y-Yel—FUCK!" Lucy screamed as he wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her forcefully against his mouth. She was panting heavily, barely able to take in enough air as it was, and didn't know how much more she could take. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she writhed, her body reacting to his ministrations on its own by pushing more forcefully against him. _Yellow! Fuck, yellow!, _she thought frantically as her body started to quake with the force of her building release.

When Lucy's voice echoed in his head, Bickslow shot up to claim her lips while he lined himself up at her entrance and slammed into her. It was hard and fast, just the way Lucy liked, and he wrapped one arm under her to pull her chest to his while his other hand slid up to lace his fingers with hers by the headboard. Bickslow's head dropped to her shoulder, his eyes clamped shut as he held his own release at bay long enough to cum with her.

Bickslow's hips snapped faster, his pace relentless, and all Lucy could do was answer each thrust and groan from him with a scream as her body wound itself up tighter and tighter. "Right there!" she shouted, her eyes going wide again and filling the room with a brilliant golden glow as he found some new and wonderful spot inside of her. Her free arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer while she curled herself towards him just before she fell over the edge again.

Once Lucy found her last release, Bickslow was only able to plunge into her depths one last time, seating himself as deeply as possible before his own release came. It was so forceful, more than he had ever experienced before, that he screamed her name to the heavens while his entire body locked up, then his head dropped back to her shoulder and his vision darkened.

Lucy gasped and moaned when she came back to herself only to find Bickslow wrapped around her and shaking, his manhood still forcefully shooting his seed further into her core. Her entire body was limp and barely functioning, her limbs deliciously loose in the aftermath of her release. When she started lightly dragging her nails through Bickslow's hair, she set off a chain reaction in him that let her know he'd had too much stimulation earlier: he shivered and moaned; then his hips twitched, barely pushing further into her, and ripped another moan from him; and finally his breath caught in his throat for just a moment before he started shivering all over again.

Bickslow knew his eyes were closed, but that was only because everything was completely muted: the sounds of their heavy breathing, the pounding of his heart in his ears, his vision; everything except for the feel of Lucy's body wrapped around him, her chest gliding against his while they both panted, the way her breath danced across his skin and sent shivers down his spine, her arm around his neck and her fingers lazily circling in his hair. Each time her sex clenched around his still pulsing manhood, he shuddered and whimpered from the ripple of residual pleasure that coursed through him.

Lucy smiled softly, running her legs lightly against Bickslow's while his body returned to normal. She pulled him closer to her until almost all of his weight was bearing down on her, then pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulder. _You okay?_, she asked, swallowing to try and soothe her throat.

Bickslow nodded, then whimpered again when even his nose brushing against her had him shaking. _Too damn good…_ He chuckled and lightly kissed her shoulder, moaning softly when his lips touched her. _I think that was one too many times for me…_ He was on cloud nine right then, his whole body lighting up with even the barest of movements from either of them, but he didn't like feeling so helpless afterwards. One simple touch could have him writhing in that moment, but Lucy knew just how to take care of him when this happened; just like he knew how to do it for her when she was the one who'd had too much.

_I can see that,_ she thought back with a light giggle. It wasn't often that she got him worked up before finally relenting and letting him climax, and every time she had done it before he'd had a much more subdued reaction than this. Bickslow would stay as close to her as possible, even if just their skin touching made him moan a little, and she would hold onto him until he was willing to move. Never before had he actually whimpered and shaken just from his nose touching her, or from her hands in his hair. _Four, _she thought to him, _I'll keep that in mind… But, you need to remember to use the safe word, Bix._ She sighed happily and held him when he nodded again—letting out another mewl of pleasure—and kept herself as still as possible so he wouldn't keep feeling so overstimulated. After a long while, when he finally withdrew himself from her, Lucy was able to look into the fully sated eyes of her husband, and she knew that she looked the same way. "I love you," she whispered, tracing a finger over his cheek and across his brand.

Bickslow's eyes closed momentarily, and he smiled softly. "Love you too," he whispered back before leaning down to press his lips gently to hers. He rolled onto his side and pulled Lucy to his chest, then smugly said, "Yellow, huh?"

Lucy smirked and nodded. "You were right. You're a fucking sex god," she whispered happily, snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. "Maybe I should punish you more often…"

Bickslow chuckled and nodded. "Probably. I'm sure you could find a reason…" He paused for a moment before smirking and adding, "No wonder Virgo's always asking you for punishment… You're _way_ too good at it."

Lucy lightly smacked his chest, and grinned. "You're the only one I'll punish, baby."

"Damn right," Bickslow said with a grin, closing his eyes and slowly letting his breath even out along with Lucy's.

* * *

**~.~  
**

Lucy's eyes slowly opened and she smiled when she felt Bickslow's breath dancing across her shoulder while he held her. They were a few days into their honeymoon, and had hardly left their suite to actually enjoy their time away at any number of Akane Resort's facilities. Today was going to be different, and Lucy planned on teasing the hell of out Bickslow while they were out in public just to see how long he could last before dragging her back to the room… or a random broom closet. She sighed contentedly when the arm wrapped around her waist tightened slightly, and Bickslow's sleeping form pressed closer to her.

"Mmm, baby," Bickslow mumbled in his sleep. He couldn't help but admire Lucy's beauty in his dream. Usually when he dreamt about her it involved some semblance of them being naked, but this time was completely different, and he didn't mind it one bit. All they were doing was sitting on the couch at home, cuddling and listening to music, but the sense of normalcy and contentment in that moment made his heart swell.

Lucy giggled and carefully rolled over to face Bickslow. She watched as one corner of his mouth turned up in a smile, felt his arm tighten around her again as if she would disappear, and all she could do was smile softly at the sleeping face in front of her. "Sweetheart," she whispered, moving her hand to lightly trace the brand on his face. "Come on, Bixy. We need to get out of bed."

Bickslow was slowly pulled from his dream and into reality, and he lazily cracked one eye open to see the beautiful blonde woman he had married smiling up at him. "Morning," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

Lucy giggled again and said, "Morning to you too, sleepyhead."

Bickslow snuggled closer to her, deeply breathing in her scent and letting it wash over him while he closed his eyes again. "I don't wanna move."

"Too bad," Lucy whispered while she lightly kissed his chest. "We're getting out of this room and going somewhere today."

Bickslow frowned and shook his head. "No need… I've got you right where I want you."

"Then why didn't we just stay home if you wanted to fuck my brains out for a whole month?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"Because no one will bother us here," Bickslow answered with a smirk of his own.

"But I wanted to show you my new bathing suit," Lucy pouted. When Bickslow's eyes creaked open again, she held her pout in place and said, "Don't you wanna see it?"

"I'd rather see you naked, Lucy," Bickslow whispered. For the life of him, he couldn't get enough of his wife and there wasn't anything he could do to care about that.

"But, I wanna be your Cosplayer," Lucy whispered. "Let me dress up for you." She giggled when his eyes glowed for a moment before he leaned down to capture her lips in a slow and sensual kiss that had her body waking up in more ways than one. When she finally pulled away, Lucy said, "Come on, it'll be fun. Chasing me around on the beach, rubbing oil _all_ _over_ my body…"

Bickslow's smirk grew into a lecherous grin, and he rolled them over until he was hovering over her with his growing arousal pressing firmly against her core. "Go on, _Cosplayer_… Tell me more."

Lucy grinned, then gasped when he slowly pushed himself into her waiting heat. "You could take me out into the water… _mmm_… and fuck me out in the open." She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear while he kept his torturously slow pace. "Tie me up using my bikini and fuck me in the sand."

Bickslow groaned, his hips starting to snap faster as her words made him almost painfully hard. "More, baby," he grunted as he lowered his head to nibble on her neck and jaw.

"I could go down on you… oh, right there!... out in the water," Lucy panted, rolling her hips to meet his every thrust, "Just like I did in the hot springs. You can fuck me six ways from Sunday, and I'll still beg you for more." She gasped and moaned when her words caused him to lift her hips from the bed, pushing them down to meet him harder than she could manage. "You can make me scream your nam—OH!"

Bickslow smirked when he planted himself firmly inside of Lucy's tightening sex and rolled his hips again and again, brushing over her clit and making her writhe against him. "Shit, baby…" he grunted, moving up to nibble on Lucy's ear, "I love it when you scream for me."

As if answering him, Lucy screamed out his name when her orgasm came crashing through her, her back arching into him while he started pounding into her relentlessly. She came down from her high only to feel as if she would fall over the edge again, and there was no way she could keep her moans from getting louder. "If I'm too loud… OH god… You can gag me… with my bathing suit."

Image after image of what Lucy described filled Bickslow's mind, sending heat coursing through him and a long moan ripping up his throat. He had never thought of her doing something like this while they were together, and it blew his mind that it turned him on as much as it was. "Don't stop," he groaned, needing with every fiber of his being to hear what she would say next.

Her veins filled with lava, spurring her to move with more purpose against Bickslow to bring him to his own release. Every brush of his skin against her sent electricity coursing through her and lighting up every nerve in her body. "I'll lick… every bit of water… off of you until… _ngh_… you can't take it anymore…" she panted just before she leaned up and bit down on his shoulder. "Then you can pound into this hot, wet pussy—"

"Holy shit, Cosplayer," Bickslow moaned, pulling Lucy tightly to him as his arousal spiked even more. He quickly sat up, gripping her hips tightly and slamming her down onto his turgid length, reveling in how her voice had grown more sensual while she spoke.

"—Until we can't see straight," Lucy finished, screaming out and clenching around Bickslow when he breached the very end of her with each thrust. His movements were frantic, both of their breathing ragged and uneven while they climbed towards their release together. "Harder, Bix. Fuck me harder!"

Bickslow groaned and moved forward, slamming Lucy's back into the wall and headboard before he poured every ounce of strength he had into each thrust into her quivering sex. "Like that, baby?" he groaned, roughly nipping at her neck. Just as Lucy was about to answer, her started forcing her hips down onto him, moaning as he pushed further and further into her.

"Yes!" Lucy screamed, holding onto Bickslow's shoulders for dear life. She was wound unbelievably tight, and had no idea he could be this rough with her. It was like her body had been craving just this kind of treatment from him, the resounding thud of the headboard against the wall mixing with their skin slapping together and every pleasured sound that came from him creating the most wonderful and erotic music to her ears. "Just like that, Bix! God, it's so good!"

Bickslow groaned and slammed his lips over Lucy's, his body reacting to every syllable that passed her lips. Between one thrust and the next, Lucy's whole body tensed around him and she ripped her mouth away from his to scream his name. He lifted her legs just a little higher and drove into her one last time before he fell over the edge himself, groaning loudly while she pulled him deeper. Unable to keep himself propped up on his knees, Bickslow fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Lucy down with him and keeping himself planted inside of her. His eyes closed and he smiled when she instantly started peppering his neck with soft, loving kisses while their breathing returned to normal.

Lucy hummed in delight when Bickslow's hands slid from her hips up her back as if he couldn't get enough of how she felt. "Someone likes it dirty, huh?" she whispered.

Bickslow chuckled and turned to press a kiss to the blue streaks in her hair. "More than you could ever know," he said softly. "Besides, I seem to recall a certain dream a _long_ time ago where I asked you the same question."

Lucy playfully bit Bickslow's collar bone, smirking when his breath caught in his throat. "Hmm, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Don't lie, you like it," Bickslow nearly growled in her ear, nipping the lobe before sucking it into his mouth. He smirked as he pulled away, trailing his tongue along the shell of her ear before he whispered, "Tell me how much you like it."

Lucy shivered, then pulled her head away to look heatedly into his glowing eyes. She gave him a sultry smirk and leaned in with her lips hovering over his. "Make me," she whispered.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Bickslow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not in the slightest," Lucy said with a wide grin. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She grabbed his hand and rushed off into the perfectly tempered sand, giggling when he rushed forward and picked her up while he slowed to a casual stroll. "I can walk, you know," she said playfully.

Bickslow gave her a tongue-wagging grin and said, "Trust me, I know. But watching that fine ass of yours while you were running was torture."

Lucy giggled and placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a tender kiss. "Well, that's the point, Bixy. It's now my job to torture you for the rest of our lives."

"Says who?" he chuckled.

"It was in our vows," Lucy said with a grin. "Don't you remember? You agreed to it, y'know."

Bickslow shook his head and kissed her again. "I don't remember that at all," he whispered. "I _do_ remember a smokin' hot blonde though."

"Oh?" Lucy asked with a smirk, "What's her name? I'll be sure to send her my regards."

"It was you, Lucy," Bickslow laughed.

"Clearly it wasn't. I'm not a blonde." Lucy playfully huffed and crossed her arms under her chest, then turned her head away from Bickslow.

"Since when?" Bickslow asked, raising an eyebrow while his eyes danced with amusement.

Lucy reached up to her hair and held up a blue lock, then said, "Since a certain _someone_ decided that I should have multicolored hair like this _really_ hot guy I know."

"Hmm," Bickslow hummed. He leaned down and whispered hotly into her ear, "Better be talking about me, Cosplayer. I might get jealous."

Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, a jealous Bickslow?" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, then swung her legs down to wrap around his waist while he walked. "Well, this guy's got a great body," she whispered while she moved one hand down to trace the muscles on his torso, "Mouth-watering abs, deliciously tanned skin, the most perfectly defined muscles you could ever imagine. Not to mention what he's working with down here." She paused and wiggled her hips a little, giggling at his attempt to stifle a groan. "Mm. Mm. Mm."

"Man, sounds like some serious competition."

Lucy nodded and shivered when she felt the first wave crashed against her while Bickslow carried her into the ocean. "Oh yeah. Don't forget about his mesmerizing eyes that can see right into your soul. He's got a tongue that can rock your world in a matter of seconds. He's a freakin' Adonis, the perfect morsel of masculinity," she purred. "And he's all mine."

Bickslow finally stopped when the water reached his chest, then kissed Lucy gently before pulling her off of him and turning her around. With her back pressed to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled when her fingers laced with his. "I love you too, Lucy," he whispered with a smile.

Lucy grinned and sighed happily while they watched the sun setting beyond the horizon. The way the sky was streaked with varying shades of red, purple, and orange made her feel wholly calm, and the loving embrace she was wrapped in only added to that. "Guess we'll have to build a sandcastle some other time," she whispered with a light giggle.

* * *

Lucy giggled and blushed as she knelt on the bed. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this," she whispered.

Bickslow grinned and wagged his tongue at her before shaking the camera in his hand from his place on the chair he had pulled up. "Sure you can. You married a pervert, Cosplayer," he said with a wink, "Did you really think I wouldn't want sexy ass pictures of you?"

"But you've got the real thing, baby," Lucy pouted.

"Not when you're off on a mission," he countered. "What am I supposed to do with myself then?"

Lucy stared innocently at him before she said, "Jerk it?"

Bickslow burst out into a fit of laughter, then nodded. "That's what the pictures are for!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed, then spread her legs and propped herself up on her knees. She bit her lip and slid her hands up her body, then hooked her thumbs under the straps of her dark purple lace bra just before Bickslow snapped the first picture. "How do you want me, Bixy?" she purred, instantly turning into the sex-kitten that drove him crazy. She gave him a sultry smile, striking several poses—her on her hands and knees, arching her back while she cupped her covered breasts in her hands, her legs spread wide open with her hands on her knees so he could see her clothed core—while he kept taking pictures, waiting for his answer.

Bickslow raised an eyebrow and silently had his babies turn on the stereo to play a slow trip-hop song. "Strip for me, Lucy," he whispered. "Slowly."

Lucy smirked sensuously at him, her eyes glowing softly in the candlelit room while she started to swirl her hips to the music. She slid one hand up her neck to tangle in her hair while the other moved down between her breasts and quickly unclasped her bra. She didn't pay attention to the camera at all, only seeing how Bickslow's eyes started glowing in response to her movements. She dropped her hands and let the lacy bra slide down, then threw it off into the room before massaging her breasts.

"You're so beautiful, Lucy," Bickslow said softly. He loved the way she moved, how confident she was in her own skin, and how she knew just what he wanted to see from her. He watched her hands leave her breasts, one moving up so she could nibble on her fingers while the other slid slowly down until the tips of her fingers were barely brushing against the covered golden curls above her sex. _Click._ Bickslow smirked, licking his lips while she leaned forward to crawl towards him.

Lucy carefully got off of the bed, then slowly pushed her panties to the floor. _Click._ "I ran out of clothes, Bix," Lucy pouted. "Now what?"

Bickslow's eyes flashed a brighter green, and he stood up from his chair and quickly closed the distance between them. His lips hovered temptingly over hers, her breath ghosting across his flesh and he smirked deviously. "Lay down, baby," he whispered before pulling away.

Lucy blushed, but did as he said, laying down on her back with her legs bent and slightly spread, and her hands up by her head on the pillows. "Tell me what you want," she said breathily, still confused that having Bickslow take pictures of her in every position he wanted could be so stimulating for her.

That half-lidded and lust-filled gaze of hers, with her golden glow starting to shine brighter, let Bickslow know just how much she was actually enjoying this. "Hmm," he hummed, taking a picture of her while she was spread out on the bed, "Gimme a show."

"How much of a show?" Lucy asked, moaning lightly while her hands skimmed across her body, barely brushing over her nipples before she moved lower to ghost over her sex.

"The whole thing, baby," Bickslow answered with a wicked grin. Lucy's eyes flashed at his words, then she started teasing her nipples, carefully pinching and rolling them between her thumbs and forefingers. Her eyes fluttered closed after a minute, and her mouth parted deliciously while she moaned. _Click._

Lucy's back arched under her own ministrations, and a hand shot up to her mouth while she wantonly rolled her hips, squeezing her legs together and rubbing them to try and relieve the already building ache. After no time at all, Lucy's legs separated, spreading wide enough for Bickslow's shoulders should he decide to put the camera down, and her hand slid down from her mouth to start slowly circling her exposed entrance with one moistened digit.

_Click._ Bickslow slowly crawled onto the bed, kneeling between Lucy's spread legs, just as she slowly pushed a finger inside of herself. He watched with rapt attention as she moaned and writhed against her own hand, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth while she looked down at him. Lucy added a second finger, increasing her pace and moaning louder while the hand on her breast skimmed across her taut stomach. "Shit, baby," Bickslow groaned, his own arousal straining against the fabric of his boxers, "You have no idea how fucking sexy you are."

"Mmm," Lucy moaned, gasping for a moment when her fingers brushed over a sweet spot inside of her, "Like what you see?"

_Click._ "Yeah, I do," Bickslow nearly groaned. Her free hand slid down her body again, the fingers lightly brushing over her sex before she pressed a single finger to her clit, drawing quick circles that had her moans increasing in volume. Bickslow's own breaths were starting to get heavier as he watched Lucy climbing quickly towards her climax, and he nearly tore her hands away from herself and dove face-first between her legs.

"Oh, Bickslow," Lucy moaned when her eyes opened again, instantly seeking out the brilliant green glow of his eyes. Her fingers plunged into her faster and faster and she gasped when he reached down and placed his hand over hers, pushing her fingers as deeply as they would go and holding them in place. Her other hand kept teasing her sensitive pearl, but it wasn't nearly enough without the friction inside of her.

He could tell what he'd done had forced her to reach a plateau just before she fell over the edge, but Bickslow grinned when he felt the muscles in her hand tensing while she started circling her fingers inside of her. "That's it, baby. Don't stop. I wanna see you cum."

Lucy whimpered, rolling her hips and trying to pull her hand back, but Bickslow's own hand stayed clamped over it. Her body trembled in anticipation, her chest heaving in great pants while she tried to bring herself higher. When she couldn't take it anymore, when nothing she did worked to bring her release, Lucy looked pleadingly into Bickslow's eyes and whispered, "Help me, baby. Please."

Bickslow's hand pulled hers back slowly, and once her fingers were circling her entrance again, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She moaned into the kiss, and he moaned in response when he pushed her fingers back into her and added one of his own. He guided her hand back and forth, adjusting the position of his own finger with each thrust into her.

Lucy's other hand left her to tangle in Bickslow's hair, ripping him roughly away from her lips to press his mouth against her breast. She moaned when he instantly wrapped his lips and teeth around her nipple, sucking and nibbling on the peak while he circled his tongue around it. "That's… Oh God… I'm… Baby, oh!" she moaned while her hips rolled against their joined hands. She gasped when she felt Bickslow add another finger, and couldn't help the curses she let out as he started slamming their hands into her. She felt her walls fluttering around them, small spasms that seemed to respond to the sensations she felt with her own fingers only pushing her higher until she was just about to crest that glorious peak.

Bickslow let go of her breast with a small pop and grinned up at her. This was the picture he wanted: her face during her climax. It was the most breathtaking sight to see how her eyes flashed and her head flew back, the corners of her mouth turned up just barely while she screamed his name. Just as her orgasm started, he raised the camera with a final _Click, _then tossed it onto the bed and pulled his boxers down quickly. He couldn't wait any longer, and ripped his and Lucy's hands away from her quaking center and slammed himself into her with a long groan.

Lucy let out an almost ear-piercing scream as Bickslow pushed himself harder and faster into her. She could hardly move, her limbs still limp while they tried to recover, and he seemed to know that. Bickslow moved faster than she had ever seen before, wrapping his arms under her legs before he lifted himself upright. She felt blindly for the camera when his head tilted back and his eyes closed while he continued his relentless pace, pulling her hips forcefully against him with each thrust and moaning loudly as she clenched around him. _Click._

"Oh, Lucy," Bickslow moaned, his eyes rolling back and his mouth hanging open when she tightened around him. He angled his hips slightly and moaned again when he felt his body tightening along with hers. He heard a small click and opened his eyes, grinning when he saw the camera in her hands. _Click. _He gripped her hips tightly, then tilted them to one side before he continued his assault on her weeping core, the newest angle nearly knocking the breath out of him.

Lucy dropped the camera and screamed over and over, her hands fisting in the crumpled sheets beneath her while she tried to keep even a small sense of her composure. Lucy soon realized it was a losing battle when she felt Bickslow's magic pulsing against her, and her own answering in response. "Do it again," she shouted, her eyes widening when she felt the strong pulse resounding through her.

Bickslow leaned forward, taking her previously unattended nipple into his mouth while he plunged deep within her. He grunted when her body tightened again before snapping, her back arching at an odd angle off of the bed while her hands fisted into his hair and another scream ripped through her. Lucy's sex clamped down on him, forcing his own release right then and causing him to shudder and groan as he drove into her one last time. Bickslow kept himself buried deep within her as he carefully lowered her hips to the bed, then kissed his way up her chest until he was lightly nibbling on her neck.

Lucy smiled and pulled one hand from Bickslow's hair to feel around on the bed for the camera. Once she found it, she held it out at arm's length so she could capture the two of them lying together, fully sated and grinning lazily. _Click._

Bickslow chuckled and lightly rubbed his nose along Lucy's jaw while he withdrew himself. "Looks like you got a few pictures for yourself there," he whispered. "A little something for when I'm away?"

Lucy giggled and set the camera down on the nightstand before returning her hand to his hair to run her fingers through it. "Maybe," she said with a smirk. "Unless of course _you_ want them, you big ol' perv."

"Hmm," Bickslow hummed, "Maybe I do…" He laughed when Lucy lightly smacked his arm, then said, "We did find out just how hot I am last Halloween, remember?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep herself from smiling. "Oh, I remember. I was ready to jump your bones right there at the bar."

"Well, you can jump my bones any time, Cosplayer. I'm not complaining," Bickslow said with a lecherous smirk that was only dulled in intensity by how relaxed he was right then. He thought for a moment and realized what time it was, then pulled himself up and off of Lucy slowly before walking into the bathroom. Not a minute later, he walked back out with a bathrobe around himself and one in his hands for her.

"What's up?" Lucy asked softly, rolling onto her side with the sheets pulled up to her breasts, one arm propped on its elbow and her head lying lazily on it.

Bickslow smirked when he got over to the bed, tossing the bathrobe on the chair he'd been sitting in previously. "I've got an idea," he said as he picked up the camera again. _Click._ He snapped a quick picture of Lucy while she smiled up at him, knowing that even seeing her wrapped in a sheet like this could have him primed and ready in a matter of seconds. He placed the camera in his pocket, knowing that Lucy would want to take pictures outside as well, then slowly pulled the sheet off of her and gently pulled her to stand next to him.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him when Bickslow slid the other bathrobe over her arms and tied it closed. His lips descended on hers slowly, and his hands came up to cup her cheeks. The kiss was slow and sweet, and when they pulled away from each other, Lucy knew with all of her heart that she would always be happy with him in her life.

"Come with me, baby," Bickslow whispered as he took Lucy's hand in his and led her to the balcony for their room, grabbing a spare throw blanket on the way. The sky was still darkened, and only the first few rays of sunshine were starting to peek over the horizon. Bickslow led them over to the outdoor couch and sat down with his back against the arm and one arm draped over the back cushions.

Lucy giggled and shook her head as she nestled herself between Bickslow's legs, laying her head on his chest and listening to the calming and steady beat of his heart. There was still a light chill to the early morning air, and she smiled when he laid the blanket over her legs. "This is amazing," Lucy whispered as the sky started becoming a brighter blue and the horizon itself was steeped in golden clouds that spread across the crystal blue ocean. Lucy reached down into Bickslow's pocket and grabbed the camera again, then took a quick picture of the sunrise before turning to take a picture of the man of her dreams.

Bickslow grinned down at Lucy with his tongue wagging around when she took another picture. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him while he pressed a soft kiss to her blue streaks of hair. "You ready to head home tomorrow?" he asked softly after the sun had completely risen into the sky, no longer hidden behind the curve of Earthland's surface.

Lucy sighed and set the camera down on the table next to them, then laced her fingers with Bickslow's. "Yes and no," she said with a smile. "I like having you all to myself."

"Heh, can't really argue with that," Bickslow chuckled. "I think the other guests might appreciate being able to sleep through the night without having to hear us though."

Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes before saying, "I thought you made sure there was something on the room to keep the noise in."

"Well, yeah," Bickslow laughed. "But we're not always in the room. You made sure of that."

"Very true," Lucy purred, turning around and crawling into his lap with a sultry smirk. "We're not in the room right now…"

"You're insatiable," Bickslow said as Lucy tilted his head back and pressed her lips to his. He slowly parted their robes, then slid his hands up her body to tease her breasts through the thin material.

"I thought you liked 'insatiable'," Lucy pouted when she pulled away. She felt Bickslow's already hardened manhood prodding her entrance, so she slid a hand between them and guided him into her with a stifled moan. Once he was fully nestled in her sex, Lucy whispered, "I know I do."

"I don't like it," Bickslow said back as his hands moved to her waist to keep her pace slow. "I absolutely _love_ it, baby." He moaned lightly when her lips descended on his again, her robe having fallen open to allow her breasts to graze against him with each slow movement she made. His breath caught in his throat when she pulled away and smiled down at him: the way the ascending sun caught her blue and gold hair, danced across the creamy and flawless skin that was bared for his eyes only, and how her softly glowing eyes seemed to absorb the sun's rays themselves; everything he saw as Lucy made sweet and passionate love to him was like a godsend. Bickslow's hands moved slowly over her as if she was a goddess that needed to be praised. "You're perfect, Lucy," he whispered, then pulled her back down into another kiss.

* * *

Lucy grinned as she stepped off of the train with her hand in Bickslow's. "Can you believe we've been gone for a whole month?!" she asked, turning around to walk backwards and smile lovingly up at him.

Bickslow chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I can. What I _can't_ believe is how you were able to get out of the room so much!" When Lucy blushed, he pulled her to his chest and softly pressed his lips to hers. "I'd have been content to stay in bed, you know."

Lucy sighed happily and smirked. "Oh, trust me. I know, you big ol' perv," she whispered, "But, I like being able to walk. And I'm pretty sure a whole month locked in a room with you would have left me paralyzed."

"Got that right, Cosplayer," Bickslow whispered, laying his forehead on hers. "You ready to go to the guild?"

"Definitely," Lucy said wistfully as she got lost in Bickslow's gaze, "Babies, can you take us there?"

"Yes! Yes!" the six totems chirped as they made a platform for the happy couple to stand on.

Bickslow grinned, never taking his eyes off of Lucy's as they stepped onto his babies and flew away from the station. Once they were high above the city, Bickslow's hand slid slowly up Lucy's back and tangled gently in her hair. He watched her smile just before their lips met, and they moved in unison, each taking their time and enjoying the perfection of the moment. Bickslow marveled at how much his life had changed in so little time. The beautiful woman in his arms had healed him completely from the scars of his past, and he didn't think he would ever be able to repay her for it. He was light and free with Lucy in his life. Bickslow had gained the forgiveness of his mother and now had her soul with him and Papa instead of nestled in his heart. He had finally learned what it was like to have people care about him, to trust him fully without judging him for his magic; it still happened from time to time with strangers, but he wasn't bothered by it anymore because he had one person that would always be there for him, Lucy.

As they descended in front of the guild, Lucy pulled away from the kiss with a soft smile on her face. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"Love you too, Lucy," Bickslow whispered back, running his nose along hers with a mirroring smile on his face.

"See, this is much better than you guys dry-humping all the time!" Laxus shouted happily, laughing when the couple jumped and nearly fell off of the wooden totems.

Lucy blushed, then saw the precious little blonde-haired baby in Laxus' arms and gave Bickslow a quick peck on the cheek before jumping off of the babies and running over to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Hey Laxus!" she said just before she pulled Alex away from him. "And how's my precious little nephew?" Lucy cooed, giggling when Alex tried to talk to her. "I missed you too, sweetie. Now, tell me _all_ about your day while we go and see your mommy, okay?"

Bickslow's heart melted every time he saw Lucy with Alex, and he was immensely happy that they had people like Laxus and Mira in their lives. "Well, I've been forgotten," Bickslow chuckled as he stepped down and walked over to Laxus before the pair made their way into the guild.

Laxus laughed right along with his friend and nodded. "It's all good, man. Just wait until Blondie finds out that he says her na—"

"OH MY MAVIS!" Lucy shouted happily. She looked from Alex to Mira, then to Laxus and Bickslow as they walked up with tears in her eyes and a wide grin on her face. "Alex, sweetie?" she said softly, "What did you just say?"

Alex looked up at the blonde and blue haired woman and smiled. "Lu-cy," he cooed.

Bickslow's jaw dropped before a huge grin spread across his face. He watched the love of his life light up when Alex kept repeating her name, tears of joy freely streaming down her cheeks as she squealed and spun in happy little circles—small enough to make sure Alex didn't get sick like the last time.

Laxus smiled and sat down at the bar, taking Mira's hand in his. "Told you she'd cry, babe," he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to his mate's knuckles.

"When?" Bickslow asked as he sat down to watch Lucy and Alex playing on the floor. He smiled softly as his babies floated to the floor and glowed whenever Alex touched one, causing the little boy to giggle almost nonstop.

"Last week," Mira said happily as she wiped away her tears with the rag she was using to polish glasses behind the counter. "It's his first word."

Lucy turned to look at Mira and beamed, then looked back at Alex and loudly whispered, "It's because I'm your favorite, isn't it?"

Everyone around them laughed when Alex only smiled up at Lucy.

"Sorry, Sparky," Lucy said with a grin, "I'm the favorite!"

"Ha! You say that now," Laxus chuckled.

Bickslow shook his head and smirked. "Nah, man. You know she's gonna spoil the shit out of him… She'll always be the favorite."

"Okay, Alex," Lucy said softly, pulling out her keys and holding them out to him when he got bored with the totems' game. "Who do we wanna play with today?"

Alex's small hands grasped the shiny keys, moving them slowly along the wide ring as he smiled at the pictures. He stopped on one, and grasped it tightly while he giggled and shook the keys to make a fun noise.

Lucy laughed and said, "Okay, it looks like we're playing with…" Lucy's eyes widened before she let out a belly-bursting laugh. She pressed a finger to the key and said, "Are you sure, sweetie?"

Alex smiled up at Lucy and shook his hand again, making the noise over and over.

"Who did he pick, Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy giggled and summoned the spirit.

In a golden flash of light, Taurus appeared wielding his axe and shouting out his love for Lucy's body until he saw the little blonde boy on the floor with Lucy. His axe instantly disappeared and he dropped to the floor with a grin on his face.

"You're kidding," Laxus laughed as he took a sip of his beer. "Her spirits are baby-fiends too?"

Bickslow nodded, holding in his laughter while he watched Alex get a ride on Taurus' shoulders. "They can't wait for us to finally have one," he said with a grin. "Even Aquarius is excited for it."

"I take it she told them?" Mira asked.

Bickslow shook his head and sighed. "No, she wants to keep it a secret. Virgo found out just before the wedding, and told the others so they wouldn't bring it up to Lucy. I ended up talking with Leo and Capricorn while she was asleep, and had to explain to them why she was so upset about it. Now, all of her spirits are just as enthusiastic when she's with Alex because they know it makes her happy."

After about thirty minutes of playing with Taurus, Lucy saw how tired Alex was getting and smiled softly at the puffy little blue eyes that stared back at her. "Thanks, Taurus. It's time for someone's nap."

"Anything for you, Luuuucy!" Taurus grinned as he handed Alex back to her and disappeared.

Just as Lucy was handing Alex back to Laxus, the guild doors burst open to show a grinning Natsu and a slightly dazed Lisanna. They walked past everyone to the bar, saying their hellos on the way. "Luce!" Natsu shouted, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "You're back! How was it?!"

Lucy blushed, Bickslow and Laxus chuckled and slyly bumped their fists together, and Mira put a hand over her mouth to control her small fit of giggles. "Uh…" Lucy muttered, looking around to see everyone giving them amused—and slightly lecherous—smirks.

"Natsu," Lisanna whispered, "That's not really a question you should ask…"

At Natsu's confused expression, Lucy giggled and patted his arm lightly. "It was wonderful, Natsu. Everything I could have hoped for and more."

_Lots and lots more,_ Bickslow silently told her, chuckling when he saw Lucy stiffen.

"That's awesome!" Natsu shouted, his grin still in place. "OH! I forgot to tell you. Lisanna's pregnant! Isn't that great?"

The three mages at the bar froze completely while they watched for Lucy's reaction. _Damn,_ Mira thought, _I was hoping to spare her the news for a couple more days…_

"R-Really?" Lucy asked in shock. On the one hand, she couldn't have been more ecstatic for her friends; she knew that Natsu would be one of the most playful parents out there, and was thankful that he had Lisanna with him to balance it out. On the other hand, Lucy felt a pang of jealousy and sadness trying to overwhelm her.

"Yeah," Natsu said, wrapping his arm gently around Lisanna's waist so his hand was splayed across her stomach. "Levy and Gajeel too! They found out the week after you guys left."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she instantly looked over to the table that always held the mated couple. She caught the shock of blue hair behind a book, then saw Gajeel's red eyes looking back at her. A proud grin and a nod were all she needed to know Natsu was right. _Two… Two couples,_ she thought to herself. "Th-That's wonderful!" Lucy said while tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, and she forced herself to only feel happiness for her friends. She moved forward and wrapped both Natsu and Lisanna in a hug before stepping back and feeling Bickslow's arms instantly wrap around her from behind.

"Congrats, guys," Bickslow said with a small smile. He could tell that Lucy was keeping how she was feeling from him, since she usually didn't try to hide her emotions from the bond they had, and knew it was only a matter of time before—

"Luce, when are you guys gonna have a kid?" Natsu asked. "You're great with Alex, I figured you would have talked Bickslow into it by now."

Lucy felt Bickslow stiffen behind her, and her smile instantly fell while the tears that had welled in her eyes slid down her cheeks.

"Natsu," Lisanna admonished, slapping his arm lightly while frowning at him. She didn't know why Lucy looked so upset all of a sudden, but based on how Bickslow, Mira, and Laxus had all gone completely still and stared at Natsu like he was a piece of garbage, Lisanna could tell it had something to do with what Natsu had just said. "Lucy, I'm—"

Lisanna's words were cut off when Lucy ripped herself away from Bickslow's embrace and lunged at Natsu. Her right hand shot forward, landing a solid hit to his jaw and knocking him on the ground while she ran out of the guild.

"Shit," Bickslow muttered. "Babies, go get Lucy! I'll be right there." He watched as the small wooden totems flew out of the guild to find her, and once they were out of sight Bickslow sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bix, just go get her," Laxus said with a growl, glaring at Natsu while he slowly stood back up. "I'll handle it."

Bickslow nodded, looking at Laxus and Mira for a moment, then said, "Might as well tell them… Otherwise someone else will say the same thing…" When they nodded in understanding, he took off in search of Lucy, ignoring the confused looks of his guildmates while he ran past.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted, looking around for Lucy to find out why she hit him. "What was that for?"

"It was for you being an insensitive prick," Laxus growled, keeping his temper in check only because he was still holding his son. "You can't just say shit like that, Natsu." The only ones in the guild that knew the truth about Lucy getting pregnant were Mira and Laxus. He only knew because Bickslow needed someone to talk to, and Mira overheard them. It had worked out for Lucy and Bickslow both because they made sure that the couple had as many chances as they wanted to spend time with Alex. Lucy had taken it especially hard when she wasn't pregnant after their first anniversary, and it had nearly brought Mira to tears when she'd heard that they couldn't even try for another year.

"What? She really is great with Alex!" Natsu shouted.

Mira sighed and walked around the bar to place a hand gently on Laxus' arm before turning to Natsu. "Natsu, it's not that simple for them," she said sadly.

"But… Lucy looks like she really wants—" Lisanna said softly.

Mira nodded. "They both do, Lisanna. But there's a very small window for them to try, and it's only once a year."

"So… if they don't… then they have to wait a whole year?" Lisanna asked in utter shock.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Natsu asked sadly.

"She didn't tell anyone, Natsu," Laxus said. "Bix told me because she's really upset about it. She didn't even want her spirits to know."

"But, I wouldn't have said anything if I knew," Natsu whispered, looking out the still open guild doors and feeling as guilty as he did when Lucy had first found out he and Lisanna were mated.

Mira and Lisanna both placed their hands gently on his shoulders and led him to the seat Bickslow had just vacated. "We know that, Natsu," Mira whispered. "It's just really hard for Lucy to deal with sometimes. Whenever she comes back, just apologize. You know she'll forgive you."

Lisanna giggled lightly and nodded, drawing Natsu's attention to her. She carefully placed his hand on her stomach, watching as he instantly relaxed and laid his head on her chest. "She always forgives you, Natsu," she said with a sad smile. "Just give her some time, okay?"

Natsu nodded and held Lisanna as close as he could, taking in the distinct change in her scent that he knew was their little one. "She can play with our baby too," he whispered, "I know it'll make her happy."

Gajeel leaned down and told Levy what he'd learned from the conversation at the bar, giving her the warning that she had missed from being immersed in her book. "Bunny knows your pregnant," he whispered, "Also, don't ask when she's gonna have one."

After hearing the explanation from Gajeel, Levy sighed and nodded, leaning into his chest as his arm wrapped around her. "No wonder she's so attached to Alex," she mused, "I can't imagine what it must be like to watch everyone else having a family so easily…"

"No worries, Shrimp," Gajeel said. "It'll happen for 'em one day. 'Til then, we'll all just do what we always do."

"What's that?" Levy asked.

Gajeel smirked, locking his eyes with Natsu as he said, "Take care of 'em any way we can." He saw Natsu's wide grin, and nodded his agreement. _Flame Brain's got the right idea,_ he thought, _Bunny Girl's gonna love it._

* * *

**Well, that's it for the Honeymoon. I wanted to try and get more about what they did, but honestly… There's only so much you can write about a honeymoon in general… And I didn't feel like writing about them going to the casino or anything. *shrugs***

**So, what did you think? There's only one more chapter left of this story, The Epilogue. So, please let me know what you'd like to see in it. It'll be a drabbly-snippet thing, so pretty much anything goes. If I like your idea, I'll use it! :D**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! I love you guys! ~~GemNika.**


	26. The Darkness Within

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is ****NOT**** the final chapter of the story. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I had a few ideas for the epilogue and just no motivation whatsoever to actually sit down and work out the weird little kinks or put them together in any cohesive fashion. This was _supposed_ to be the final chapter, but inspiration hit me like a freight train and I decided to add one more before the epilogue. Hopefully a 32k chapter will make up for going several months without an update on this! :D  
**

**On to the story!**

* * *

_Gajeel smirked, locking his eyes with Natsu as he said, "Take care of 'em any way we can." He saw Natsu's wide grin, and nodded his agreement. 'Flame Brain's got the right idea,' he thought, 'Bunny Girl's gonna love it_.'

~.~

"Lucy! Lucy!" Bickslow's totems yelled as they swarmed around the crying blonde in the park. Lucy hadn't been far ahead of them since they were all able to move so quickly, but they had let her run to wherever she needed to. Mama had insisted that they let Lucy decide when she wanted to stop, so when the sweet Celestial mage had finally fallen onto her knees next to a tree in Magnolia Park, the totems knew she was done running.

"Babies," Lucy sobbed, looking up to see all six totems hovering in front of her. She hiccupped and threw her arms open, and when they all flew into her chest she hugged them hard enough that she would normally have worried about cracking their little wooden bodies.

"Don't be sad, Lucy," Pipi said softly, the tiny happy face carved onto the totem so at odds with the worry in the little feminine voice.

"Happy times," Pepe added. "Happy for everyone!"

"I _am_ happy for them," Lucy cried, "I just… I just wish we could…"

"Lucy, dear," Mama said as she pulled herself from the ample chest they were all being crushed against. She slowly floated up and rubbed against Lucy's cheek, then said, "Your time will come. And everyone knows that when it does, you'll take care of that little one with more love than any other child could ever hope for."

Lucy sniffled and averted her eyes, but still nodded. She knew that Mama was right about it; when they were finally able to have a child, she would love him or her unconditionally and without hesitation. "It's just so hard, Mama," Lucy whispered, leaning back against the tree and roughly wiping her eyes. "Why can't it be different?"

"I'm not sure, dear," Mama said consolingly, "But it seems that Fate will decide when it's time."

"Just the same as its decision to bring you together," Papa added, rotating a little in place where he was nestled against Lucy's stomach to comfort her.

"So, all I can do is be happy for everyone and wait," Lucy admitted sadly. "No matter how much it hurts to see them all having families." She slowly lifted her gaze from the ground when she heard quick footsteps approaching her, already knowing she would see the worried green-and-red eyes of her husband.

"Baby," Bickslow whispered, dropping to his knees next to her and immediately pulling her against his chest. He'd been in almost constant contact with at least one totem while they were following Lucy, and when they had told him that she had finally stopped in the park he was able to breathe a little easier. Papa had been relaying everything they said to her until Bickslow got there, so he already knew that what Lucy really needed was for someone to hold her. He smoothed a hand over her hair, lightly kissing the two blue streaks, and just held her for as long as she needed him to.

After thirty minutes of complete silence, where Lucy let herself finally relax and accept the reality that they were forced to live in, she took a shaky breath and squeezed the babies one last time before letting them go. "Thanks, babies," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Bickslow's waist, "I love you guys."

"Anything for Lucy! Happy Lucy!" the totems chirped, twirling in the air and performing little somersaults.

Lucy laughed and wiped her eyes, then looked up at Bickslow to see a soft, understanding smile on his face. "You're the best, you know that?" she asked.

"Why do you say that, Cosplayer?"

"Because you always know just what I need," Lucy said with a smile, cuddling closer to her husband. They sat for a few more minutes before she sighed and said, "I should go talk to Natsu. He didn't know it would upset me like that."

"Laxus took care of it," Bickslow said. "He and Mira told the guild about it. It would have gotten around either way, but I wanted to make sure everyone knew why it wasn't okay to ask that." He paused when she went rigid, rubbing slow circles on her back and kissing her hair again. "Is… that alright?" he asked cautiously.

Lucy took a shaky breath, forcing her anxiety of what their guild mates would say about the news to retreat, and nodded. "Yeah. We probably should have told them from the beginning, but…"

"But you didn't want everyone walking on eggshells around you because of it," Bickslow finished. "I can't promise they won't make a big deal out of it in one way or another—since it _is_ Fairy Tail we're talking about—but I can promise that I'll be there in case you need me."

Lucy smiled sweetly up at him, pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss, then said, "You're always there for me. It's just another reason why you're the best."

* * *

The times that Lucy was away on missions with Team Natsu were always the worst for Bickslow, and everyone on his team knew exactly why. Ever since that very first mission he'd taken when he and Lucy got together—where he'd almost died and she had channeled his magic for the first time to slay the wyvern that had harmed him—there was a greater sense of tension knowing just how badly things could go if either of them were killed. Granted, no one was entirely sure if Bickslow dying would affect Lucy in the same way. They didn't know whether or not she would become a psychopath that went on a killing spree because the golden light in her soul had been consumed by darkness. They _did_ know that Bickslow would though.

Bickslow hadn't wanted her to go on the mission in the first place, since he still felt like it was too soon after finding out she wasn't pregnant for a second time, and only a month before their first wedding anniversary. Lucy had been just as upset this time around that they weren't going to be starting a family for another year in a row, and he'd wanted her to just stay at home and relax. He couldn't really force her to do it, since it had been nearly four months since they'd found out she wasn't carrying a child, but something about her taking this mission had been gnawing at him when she'd brought it up before leaving. He had a bad feeling about it, but the only thing he could do was chalk it up to how worried he always was when she was away on a mission with her team.

He hated being constantly worried about her, knowing just how reckless her team could be. Even though Natsu had started becoming more mature ever since they found out that Lisanna was pregnant, and that he'd grown up so much in the short time that little Igneel had been alive, the team as a whole was still rather reckless. Lucy was the only one that consistently planned things out; although Erza was quite the tactician herself. It usually went by the wayside where Natsu was concerned, and Gray seemed to follow suit. Erza would, of course, take the most difficult opponents. And that left Lucy to try and scramble together some semblance of a plan of attack using her spirits. That was something the team didn't seem to get… Lucy's magic required at least a hint of a plan, because she had to know which spirit to use to go up against someone so she didn't waste her magic. Apparently, one thing she nearly always refused to use was Bickslow's own magic while in a fight. He understood her hesitance, and didn't blame her in the slightest for wanting to focus on using the magic she'd had before they bonded. She viewed his magic as a backup, a sort of emergency magic that she could tap into if she really needed to.

Now, he was stuck pacing back and forth in their living room, wondering why he hadn't heard from his wife in the last two days. Team Natsu's mission was supposed to be finished a week ago, but Lucy had called to let him know that Natsu had accidentally set a portion of the forest on fire during a scuffle with Gray, and that they now had to track the dark guild down to find out where they'd run off to. Lucy called every night before she went to sleep to reassure him that she was fine, to vent about how frustrating her team could be—even though he could see in her eyes that she still loved them dearly—and to occasionally tease the hell out of him by calling wearing nothing at all. Those were definitely his favorite calls because of just how sexy his little Cosplayer was while she silently ran her hands along her slender body. It was his own personal show, and he knew that the sight of him gaining any form of pleasure from seeing her like that would only make it that much sweeter when she came back. They usually didn't leave the house for days when she called him like that.

Bickslow absently rubbed at his chest, feeling a sickly burning sensation settling in again as it had over the past day or so. With a sigh of resignation, he went to the kitchen and made himself a glass of milk, thinking this was the most prolonged form of heartburn in the history of Earthland. After finishing the glass, and washing it, he started pacing again. There was an unsettling shiver that would run through him occasionally, and his agitation only increased the longer he stayed locked in the house. Finally, he ran his hands over his face and up through his hair, then got himself ready to start making his way to the guild. Just as he was about to open the front door with his babies in tow, there was a loud pounding on the wooden structure.

"Bix, open the fuck up! It's an emergency!"

Bickslow's eyes widened and he threw the door open to reveal an irate and slightly worried Laxus with lightning crackling off of his skin. "What—"

"It's her team…"

Bickslow's heart stopped, and he vaguely heard each of his six totems dropping unceremoniously to the ground behind him. Three little words had his world spinning upside down, whirling faster and faster until he felt as though he would vomit. Surely, if Lucy had been hurt or killed he would have known about it… Right? She had told him what she'd felt the day he got skewered by that wyvern, how Mira had felt the same thing when Laxus was hurt. But, nothing like that had happened. He wasn't in any pain at all, wasn't having visions of Lucy lying in a pool of blood and rasping out her final breaths. "N-No…" he whispered, taking slow steps backwards and retreating into the home he and Lucy shared.

"They called a couple minutes ago. Someone got her, Bix." Laxus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but forced himself to stay outside of the house. He didn't want to chance Bickslow possibly losing it right then at the thought of Lucy being kidnapped, so the safest place for Laxus to be was outside where he could teleport away in a flash and not destroy his friend's home in the process.

"But… Lu-cy…" Bickslow whispered, his voice cracking as the name of the woman he loved passed his lips. The sharp sting of tears welling in his eyes let him know that he was starting to lose control of his emotions, but it didn't matter to him right then. Laxus had seen him at his absolute worst when Lucy fell into his life nearly two years prior, so the Seith mage couldn't care less that his oldest friend was seeing it now. "L-Laxus, man… C'mon… It's… I-It's a joke, right?" That had to be it. This was just a prank or something to get back at Bickslow for being a dick at some point. A horrible, shitty joke that he already knew the blond behemoth he'd dubbed as his dearest friend would never play on him…

"I wish it was… Her team is waiting for us to get there. Wendy's already on her way to heal them since she was only a town over." Laxus eyed Bickslow carefully, waiting for the other shoe to drop and for his friend to crumple to the ground. "They're all hanging on by a thread, man. Erza was barely able to get the call through to Gramps."

"I-I've gotta… Gotta go and…" Bickslow said absently. He felt numb aside from that increasing burning in his chest and the shiver that ran through him. "Laxus, please… T-Tell me it's n-not true…"

"It is. The team's already on the train, and Gajeel's tagging along to help find her. You and I are teleporting there to get what information we can before they all pass out. So, come on. Let's go find your wife." Laxus reached his hand out to Bickslow, letting only the tips of his fingers push through the open doorway. He watched as the Seith mage numbly walked forward, clearly still too shocked by the news to have had it fully sink in. "Don't forget your babies, Bix. Blondie's gonna want to see them when we find her."

"Y-Yeah," Bickslow whispered. "She'll be happy to… see the babies…" He reactivated his magic in the totems, only just realizing that he'd cut it off in the first place, then stiffly walked to the door again. After situating each of his totems within Laxus' coat so they could safely teleport, Bickslow paused and frowned. "I'll be right back."

Laxus sighed and watched as Bickslow ran back into the house, the scent of the tears that cascaded down his cheeks still lingering in the main room. _'Son of a bitch, Blondie…'_ he thought with a low growl. _'You'd better be okay. For everyone's sake, but especially for his…'_

'_Babies,'_ Bickslow thought urgently as he rummaged through his workroom, silently cursing himself for not having cleaned it up the last couple times he was in there. _'She'll wanna see the babies… Lucy loves the babies… They always make her so happy…'_ He opened the top right drawer on his desk and pushed past the old picture of himself with his parents, then sighed in relief when he saw the little wooden box he needed. He pocketed the box and rushed back out to the front door, slamming and locking it quickly then grabbing onto Laxus' hand while they teleported to meet with the rest of Team Natsu. _'I'll find you, baby. It's okay… I swear I'll find you…'_

* * *

She was cold. Her body was constantly wracked with shivers and it only made her ache even more. Lucy was glad that the room was cold enough that her blood was seeping more slowly from her, but there were far too many cuts into her previously pristine porcelain flesh for it to be a good sign when she started going numb. Her heart ached, and all she wanted was for Bickslow to find her. She didn't even consider Natsu or Laxus, or anyone else for that matter. Lucy wanted the man she loved to be the one that saved her. If it was her dear, sweet Bix that found her and got her away from these mages, then she would be the happiest girl in all of Earthland. She would feel safe again.

The creaking of a wooden door down the dimly lit hallway made Lucy jump, and she huddled closer to the dark corner she'd curled herself into when they threw her back in her cell earlier that day. In a vain attempt at modesty, Lucy sat with her knees tucked against her and her arms covering her chest as the door to her cell opened. She didn't look up to see who it was, for once didn't try to formulate a plan. She felt a rough hand tangle in her hair, yanking her head back until she was thrown to the floor. Whoever it was never said a word, and there wasn't enough light for her to see much more than the fact that it was a well-muscled man. She curled in on herself again as heavy boots came into her line of sight, but she refused to make a sound. A solid kick to her ribs only resulted in a rattling exhale as she slid across the floor. Finally, the man grabbed the short chain of the magic-cancelling shackles around her wrists and dragged her out of her cell and down the hall.

The rough stone flooring scratched along her legs, but she still didn't make a sound. There was no one else in any of the other cells they passed, so she wasn't entirely concerned with her utter lack of decency right then. The issue was when she was in the main room. That's when Lucy would be hung over the large dining table like some piece of art that they were admiring while they ate and lounged about. These mages were the ones that her team had been searching for. The ones that were alerted to their presence because Natsu and Gray couldn't find it in themselves to chill out for once. They thought they'd gotten a lead on where the guild had relocated to, and they were right. The only problem was that it was a trap. These mages knew that her team would be coming, and they'd set everything up perfectly. The last Lucy saw her team, Gray was bleeding out from a gash that spanned across his naked stomach, Natsu was panting heavily with blood dripping down from his forehead while he stood over Gray's body and tried to keep his rival safe, and Erza… Lucy hadn't seen Erza since she'd run off to confront the guild's master again. Lucy's keys had been stolen between one breath and the next, and before she could even _think_ to try and use Bickslow's Figure Eyes on someone, she'd been cracked in the back of the head with something that knocked her to the ground. She'd faded in and out of consciousness, hoping that Natsu would see that she was being dragged away, but he never did…

Lucy ground her teeth together, and focused on how little the pain was in comparison to being struck by lightning, when she was hefted into the air and her shackles were hung on a chain connected to a chandelier above the table. They would only bring her out at meal times from what she could tell, and it had been during lunch and then dinner. Five meals including the current one. Which meant that she'd been missing for two days, and was going on day three. She winced when a small bit of wax dripped onto her, wishing that she was the one with the wax and it was Bickslow that was feeling that burn that slowly cooled erotically. This wasn't anything like that.

She didn't want men ogling her nude form, didn't want to have the only female that was in the guild washing her with a rough cloth and cold water to make sure she was 'presentable'. Lucy wanted to be at home with her husband, her team, her guild. She wanted to see all the babies that had already been born, rub the newly pregnant mom's tummies, listen to every minute detail of their pregnancies and offer them a shoulder to cry on when their hormones got out of control. She wanted to lie on the couch with Bickslow and listen to music, to watch him while he was carving new babies, to wake up nestled in his arms, to see that beautiful green glow in his eyes, to talk for the millionth time about baby names or where they would go on vacation. She wanted to see all of the beautiful couples in the guild, smiling at her and one another. She missed her family dearly, and had to force those happy memories and bits of wishful thinking aside when she felt the first sting of tears in her eyes. Lucy willed the tears away. She hadn't cried when Gajeel tortured her, why would she cry now? He'd done far worse than these men had—something she was actually _thankful_ for since none of them seemed to be interested in actually touching her—so she wouldn't allow herself to be so weak as to show them how humiliating this was.

Her still-open wounds still dripped thick, viscous trails down her body until a small pool of her blood had formed beneath her. When one of the men noticed it, he started laughing and pointed it out to the others. The leader of the group, the one that Erza had fought against twice, came strolling into the room and silenced the men with a single wave of his hand. Lucy didn't pay attention to anything he was saying, and chose to glare at him defiantly. No matter what they did to her, Lucy knew that Fairy Tail would come. She knew that Bickslow would find her and make these sorry pieces of garbage pay for hurting her. _'Bickslow,'_ she thought, hoping against hope that he was close enough for their mind-meld to work, and that it could break past the shackles that were sealing her magic from her, _'I love you so much… Please hurry…'_

Lucy fought to keep from biting her tongue off when the leader brought out a whip and lashed it across her stomach. She heard some men commenting on how she must like scars since she's got such a hideous one on her leg. She clenched her hands in anger and continued to glare at the leader, keeping her mouth tightly shut while he exacted a cruel punishment on her flesh. That was when she felt it: her wedding ring was still on. They had stripped her of every last shred of clothing, every bit of jewelry from her earrings to the bracelet with stars and totems, but left her wedding ring… She still had her soulmate with her.

Apparently, the leader decided that whipping her wasn't going to do the trick. It was his goal to make her scream and beg for her life, just so that he could watch gleefully while he denied her. Lucy already knew that he'd kill her eventually, but it would either be from this torture or a lack of medical treatment. Her face was utterly blank aside from her narrowed brown eyes that bored into the leader's, and she kept it in place when he drew a sword that glinted maliciously in the warm glow of the candles around the room. _'He's going to kill me now… I can tell…'_ she thought worriedly, though she never let her fear consume her completely. _"Bickslow… Please, Bixy… God, please hurry! BICKSLOW!'_

* * *

"The dark guild's symbol is a scythe dripping blood into a chalice," Erza rasped weakly, wincing when every breath she took still sent pain lancing through her body. She slowly turned her head to see Gray and Natsu lying unconscious on their own beds in the hospital.

The mission shouldn't have been this difficult, and Erza knew that it was partly because both of the boys hadn't been able to control themselves. She was worried about Lucy, and had been since she hadn't been able to find her when deciding it was time to retreat. Natsu was barely conscious by the time she'd found him and Gray. The Ice Make mage had already passed out on the ground with his more severe wounds cauterized by Natsu's flames to lessen the severity of them; Natsu had been on his knees and panting heavily, the unconscious form of the enemy that had injured Gray lying several yards away in the center of a charred crater. When asking where Lucy was at, Natsu's eyes had widened in shock while he took deep pulls of the air around them. He'd fought against the wave of exhaustion as he tried to find Lucy, and Erza looked back at the building she'd been fighting against the guild master in. She wanted to go back in and see if Lucy had been taken—since the poor blonde seemed to have the worst luck when it came to being kidnapped—but a shrill sound pierced the air not a moment later, and then all Erza saw was white.

"There's nothing else that you know?" Laxus asked solemnly. He glanced worriedly at Bickslow, whose face had fallen into a hardened scowl while he glared at the ground. Just before they came into the room to talk with Erza, Bickslow had told Laxus that he didn't trust himself to talk with anyone. Bickslow didn't think he could keep himself under control while dealing with finding Lucy, and Laxus really didn't blame him.

Erza sighed and shook her head, looking over at Laxus. "I woke up here with both Natsu and Gray. They've been in and out of surgeries to deal with their wounds, as have I. When I was coherent enough, I demanded a lacrima to call Master and tell him about Lucy." She paused and turned to Bickslow, regret seeping off of her. "Bickslow…" she whispered, actually flinching when his hands fisted at his sides and his red eyes lifted to meet hers with barely contained fury held within their depths. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't think—"

"Save it," Bickslow ground out through tightly gritted teeth. "Don't fucking apologize to me for this. If she's dead, then you'd have a reason to do it, but… Then I'll be killed pretty quickly after it happens, so you still won't get the chance."

"Bix, man…" Laxus said in what he hoped was a consoling enough tone to help his friend calm down. He placed a hand on Bickslow's shoulder, eyes widening when the Seith mage flinched and turned to glare at him. "I know—"

"No, you don't…" Bickslow whispered. "You don't fucking know _anything_!"

"Bix, just rel—" Laxus tried to say, his words cut off by a swift right hook connecting with his jaw and sending him tumbling to the ground. When the metallic tinge of blood filled his mouth, Laxus growled and slowly stood to his feet to tower over the blue-and-black haired man.

"I won't relax, Laxus. She's my _wife_! My _soulmate_!" Bickslow shouted. "You _don't_ know what this is like! If something happened to Mira, if she was kidnapped and you had _no fucking clue_ how you'd find her, at least you'd still have your kids! You'd have the family you made with her! You'd have Lisanna and Elfman! There would be people that could love you, that are still a part of who she was! You'd be devastated, but you'd have a reason to go on living, because you two have a _family_! I ONLY HAVE LUCY!" He felt a swell of magic inside of himself and clamped his eyes shut, not trusting himself to keep from using his magic on Laxus, while tears freely flowed down his cheeks. After a deep breath, Bickslow's voice was much softer, but it was still tinged with every bit of his anguish. "Everyone knows it, I'm _nothing_ without Lucy… If she's gone, you'll have to kill me before I can hurt too many people… I know Master told you that if it happened, then you were the one that'd have to do it… You're probably the only one that could, man… I-I just…" Bickslow brought a hand to his chest and collapsed to his knees, rubbing the heel of his hand over the burning inside of his heart. "I just want m-my Cosplayer back… I-I wanna have a family, and be h-happy… A-And see her smile… And… And… Goddamnit, Laxus! I can't fucking do this!"

Laxus knelt beside Bickslow and wrapped his arms around the sobbing mage. "We'll find her, man. We're gonna get Blondie back." He rubbed slow, soothing circles on Bickslow's back, feeling his friend's tears soaking into his shirt, and looked sadly up at Erza while he said, "You'll get to have a family, Bix. We're not gonna let them take that away from you guys."

Wendy slowly walked into the room and took in the scene, the scent of Bickslow's overwhelming sadness having carried down the hall to the nurses' station she'd been sitting at while she 'talked shop' with other healers after doing what she could for the three present members of Team Natsu. She took in the scene, at first shocked by the fact that Laxus was holding Bickslow like a small child while the mage sobbed, then concerned when she saw Bickslow continuously rubbing his chest. "Oh, are you hurt?" she asked quickly as she rushed across the room to kneel next to the two mages.

Bickslow's eyes shot open to look at Wendy, his confusion evident on his face. "N-No…"

"Why are you rubbing your chest like that?" Wendy asked timidly as she cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowed.

Laxus stiffened and pushed away Bickslow just enough so he could get a look at the man's chest. "Bix, how long have you been doing that?" he asked.

"Past couple days," Bickslow whispered. "Got some serious heartburn goin' on…"

"You feel her pain, man. Just like I do with Mira." Laxus quickly pulled Bickslow to his feet before he started pacing back and forth across the small room. "Blondie does it when you're upset about something, like a few months back when we took her on that mission and she sprained her ankle. You kept blaming yourself for it, and she did that until she talked to you…"

A violent shiver ran down Bickslow's spine before his eyes went wide and he collapsed to the ground, crying out as pain shot through his stomach and made him want to vomit. He held tightly onto his stomach hoping it could stop the searing pain, but it didn't do a damn thing. He felt as though he was wavering back and forth between his body and somewhere else entirely, his head swimming and his breath hissing between his teeth. There was a familiar pulse within himself that burst out from him as though it was searching for something and coming back empty-handed. Another slice of heat ripped through him, from his lower back to his shoulders, and he flinched and arched his back as though he'd been hit. Bickslow felt slash after slash digging into him, but he never felt any blood trickling down from those imagined cuts. Finally, his eyes glowed a brilliant green that filled the entire room, and he let out a terrified scream at what he saw.

Erza's eyes went wide when Bickslow fell to the ground, his agonizing screams tearing through the room and rousing Natsu and Gray in the process. She saw Laxus firmly shaking his friend while shouting his name to find out what was wrong, and just before Bickslow's cries changed from painful to terrified, Gajeel and the rest of the Raijinshuu burst into the room with a look of horrified bewilderment.

_Bickslow looked around the spacious hall, seeing nothing but dark wood paneling on the walls and rough stone flooring. Tables were arranged all across the room, men sitting down and eating, some laughing boisterously at some sort of spectacle in the center of the room. His blood ran cold when he turned to follow some of their decidedly lecherous gazes only to see Lucy's naked and battered body hanging over a table. Long gashes covered her torso and legs, the scar she'd gotten from the night she was struck by lightning covered by thick rivulets of her blood that eventually pooled beneath her on the table. Her honey blonde hair hung limply, her naked breasts quivering slightly while she tensed just before a sword was sliced across her ribs. She didn't make a single sound, but held her head high; although, he could see that she was entirely too pale. "LUCY!" he shouted, trying in vain to move his feet and start running towards her._

_Lucy's head slowly turned towards him while she followed the path of the man that was slashing at her. He was forced to listen to the men around them shouting out all kinds of horrible things about her, listen to the man that was abusing her start berating her as a woman, a wife, and a mage. A long slash across her stomach, just under her navel, had Bickslow's stomach roiling. "Lucy, baby! I'm coming for you! I swear!"_

_Lucy's eyes locked onto his, glazing over slightly as a small golden glow flashed in them before sputtering out into her usual chocolate brown, and he barely heard her withering voice echoing in his head while her mouth stayed clamped shut._

"_I'm so sorry… I… love you, Bixy… I always… will…"_

He cried out as he was pulled from the scene, violently slammed back into his own body, and took in deep wheezing breaths. Without another thought, Bickslow pushed Laxus' grip off of him and scrambled to his feet. He rushed over to Erza, and saw understanding in her eyes. The Requip mage had been the one that was right next to Lucy when Bickslow had been hurt the first time, and he could tell that she had already put the pieces together that the same thing had happened to him. "Where?"

"Not even an hour—" Erza whispered.

"She's in that building… And she doesn't have an hour."

"Bix, what just happened?" Laxus asked.

"They're going to kill her, Laxus," Bickslow growled, his body shaking with rage and his magic swelling inside of him again and again. It lashed violently against his innards, making him double over in pain before he started feeling each and every slash of the sword across his skin, as he knew it was across Lucy's.

"What's happening to Lucy?!" Gray shouted worriedly. He instantly regretted it when the sudden force of his yelling caused the muscles in his stomach to clench and pull at the sutures that were still holding him together.

"No time," Bickslow whispered urgently, turning back to Laxus with wide and frightened eyes. "We have to get there _now_! I can feel it… She doesn't have much longer…" He cried out in pain when he felt a stabbing sensation in his leg before it quickly moved to puncture through his arms and shoulders at varying angles.

"What's happening to him?" Wendy asked worriedly, throwing a hand over her mouth when Bickslow collapsed again and let out a heartrending sob, his whole body shaking as it curled in on itself.

"If it's like our Mates, then it shouldn't be this bad," Natsu rasped, swallowing repeatedly to try and relieve his dry throat. "Just a little pain where they were hurt…"

"I'm gonna… fucking kill them… all," Bickslow ground out, panting heavily as the pain from Lucy's injuries dulled slightly. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, and he could hear a distant wailing noise filling his ears. "They're gonna pay… For hurting her…"

"Bix, calm down man. We'll get there in time." Laxus tentatively moved forward to place a hand on Bickslow's shoulder, then immediately withdrew it when the Seith mage turned to look at him. Stormy blue eyes met with glowing red, and Laxus actually stumbled backwards at the look of pure, unadulterated hatred on Bickslow's face. "Y-Your eyes," he whispered incredulously.

"What color are they?" Bickslow asked through gritted teeth, grunting when he felt another series of slashes across his body.

"Red," Freed answered, moving forward with his sword drawn and pushing Wendy further away from the crouching mage. "They're glowing red, Bickslow."

"She's dying," Bickslow said softly. "She needs me, and I can't fucking get to her in time…" He paused and felt a collective shiver run through the group in the room when he started laughing. It was soft at first, just a mild chuckle. Then it grew until he was cackling wildly, his tongue lolling from his mouth, and his totems twitching erratically around him. "I'll be too late," he laughed, turning to look at Laxus with wide eyes and seeing his friend's face awash is a vermillion glow. "And then you'll have to kill me… Before I kill all of you!"

Gajeel growled and lifted Bickslow up by his throat, glaring into those glowing orbs with nothing but anger wafting from him. "So get to Bunny Girl."

"I can't!" Bickslow cackled again, feeling himself slipping further and further into a fog. "It's impossible! Cosplayer's dying… I can feel it! I can feel her leaving me forever!"

"Luce _never_ gave up on you!" Natsu shouted angrily. "When you almost died, she fought to get to you! You're just gonna let them get away with hurting her?!"

Bickslow kicked Gajeel in the stomach and grinned when they both fell to the ground. "No," Bickslow crooned, turning his grin at Natsu, "They'll be dead before the day's out. I'll avenge her, and then it won't matter what I do… Laxus will have to kill me. I understand…"

"Bickslow," Erza said urgently, ripping the intravenous needle from her forearm along with the electrodes that had been applied to her before getting out of her bed. She wobbled and smiled gratefully as Evergreen rushed over to stabilize her. "Lucy teleported to you that day to save you. She told me it works for both of you, so go to her. Save Lucy!"

"Do you think I'd still be here if I could?" Bickslow asked, his laughter giving way to another anguished cry, and his eyes flickering from red to green and back. "Nothing I can do. She's as good as dead…" He paused and grabbed his head, swaying slightly as he saw a brief flash of Lucy dangling from the chains in that room. There were more cuts, even some on her face and neck, and he could hear her breathing becoming more and more shallow as the pool of blood beneath her started to drip onto the floor. "C-Cosplayer," he whispered brokenly.

"Think about her, Bix!" Evergreen said in earnest. "What do you love about her?"

'_What… do I love about Lucy?'_ he thought hazily. He loved everything about her. How wild she could be one moment before instantly switching to sweet and reserved. The way she danced and sang. How she never gave up on anything. How she loved him unconditionally since she had come into his life. The way she screamed his name, gave him more pleasure than he'd ever experienced before. How being with her made him always feel like he was right where he belonged. He loved her smile, her laugh, and her beautiful soul. He loved that she was the one that had saved him, and that he had been there to save her life two years prior.

"Why should you save her?" Gajeel added, seeing what Evergreen was trying to do. There was such a vast difference between the lunatic with glowing red eyes and the utterly broken man with green eyes that Gajeel had realized he was on the verge of being lost for good. There was still a chance at helping the guy get to Lucy if they could get him to focus.

Bickslow winced when his magic thrashed violently inside of himself, and whispered, "L-Lucy's… my everything…" He had to save Lucy. Not only for his sake and hers, but for the countless lives that could be spared if he didn't lose the golden light within himself. He needed Lucy more than he needed oxygen, more than he needed magic. She was what held him together, and brought light into his life. He had to save her so he could keep his promise to always protect her.

"How has she helped you?" Erza added, sighing softly when Evergreen forced her to lie back down on her bed.

Lucy had helped Bickslow in more ways than he could count. From the very first day, when she'd been struck by lightning and was sitting on his couch half-naked and cracking jokes regardless of the pain she was in—Lucy had helped Bickslow. He had moved past what had brought his magic on, the guilt of killing his mother and uncle, the guilt of killing the entire town he'd lived in. She had helped him bring his mother's soul out of himself. Lucy had shown Bickslow so much in just over two years, and he owed her everything.

"What has she always promised you?" Laxus asked.

"To… Always… be there… for me…" Bickslow whimpered.

"What does she love about you, Bickslow?" Freed asked softly.

"E-Everything…" Lucy loved his eyes, his magic, the way he held her in his sleep. She loved how he woke her up in the morning, and his cooking. His taste in music. His sense of humor. Lucy loved Bickslow for who he was inside, the person that no one had ever known existed until she'd brought it out of him.

A hollow wailing sounded throughout the infirmary as a soft glow started emanating from Bickslow. Wind whipped through everyone's hair, making Laxus' coat billow out behind him, and the pressure in the enclosed space started to increase. Bickslow's head flew back, his eyes wide and glowing a brilliant green and Erza held onto the bed tightly as she said, "Everyone, grab on! He'll take you with him!"

"Picture her smile!" Wendy shouted as she and Laxus rushed forward to grab Bickslow's hands. "And Lucy's laugh!"

Bickslow's eyes were filled with tears when he saw the way Lucy had smiled at him after their first kiss. How she giggled softly after just waking up. The brilliant golden glow in her eyes while she hovered over him, her face lit only by candles in their bedroom.

"Your future together!" Gray added as he gripped his bed tightly. "Having that family you've been waiting for!"

As he felt a strong, calloused hand clamp down on one shoulder and two pairs of smaller hands—namely Gajeel, Evergreen, and Freed—on the other, Bickslow imagined Lucy being pregnant. He saw her smiling warmly at him with a carton of her favorite ice cream held just over her swollen belly. He pictured her sweaty and exhausted with happy tears in her eyes as she laid on an infirmary bed. A pair of small honey brown eyes looking up at him that were shaped just like his own, with small swirls on each end, and a mop of blue and blonde hair. Being able to chase both Lucy and their child around Magnolia Park, having their little one sitting on his shoulders during the Fantasia Parade. An overjoyed sob caught in his throat when his mind created an image of a blonde and blue-haired young woman wearing Lucy's wedding dress, smiling sweetly up at him with those same eyes that he saw in the mirror every day that were colored the same as Lucy's. He wanted that... That future that so easily came to his mind because of how often he thought about it... He wanted to have a future with Lucy, have a family, and a chance to be the one that their child would look up to.

"Save your soulmate, Bix!" Natsu shouted over the howling wind. "Luce needs you!"

'_Take me to her,'_ Bickslow silently begged the voices he hadn't heard since the night he'd gained his magic. _'Lucy needs me...'_

The room was filled with a bright explosion of gold and green light that swirled violently around the mages that held onto Bickslow. It collapsed on itself again and again until there was nothing left, and the three remaining members of Team Natsu sat in silence as they stared at the otherwise empty room. "Erza, we should call Master…" Natsu said worriedly.

"Yeah, he's right," Gray added. "Bickslow almost lost it right here… I don't think those mages will be getting off easy…"

Erza sighed and called a nurse into the room, then smiled when she was instantly given a lacrima. Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, and not the potential repercussions of what Bickslow might do, she sent a small pulse of magic and called Master Makarov.

* * *

Lucy couldn't feel the pain any longer, and she knew that she didn't have much time left. The short wavering vision she had of Bickslow had to have been a hallucination, and she'd believed as much even when she saw his tear-stained face and glowing eyes. Because it was all in her head anyway, Lucy held herself back from calling out to him, and instead only silently whispered the words she longed to tell him. She was sorry for being caught, for breaking her promise to him that he would always have her, and for forcing him to lose his own life once she was gone. She loved him, and she always would. Even after she was gone, Lucy would always love her soulmate. He was everything she needed in this life and the next, and she wished that she could have given him a family so he would have something to live for. Maybe if they'd had a child, his soul wouldn't darken when she died. Maybe… But now it was too late for any of that. She would die, Bickslow's light would fade into nothingness, and then Fairy Tail would be forced to kill one of their own to keep the rest of the world safe.

The dark guild's leader had given Lucy a small reprieve from the countless slashes of his sword, most likely because his arm was getting tired. He had even switched the sword to his other hand and started stabbing her just to prolong the torture. Lucy's mouth hadn't opened once to cry out, not even a single sound aside from her rasping breath escaping her, and she had kept her eyes locked onto him in a defiant glare the entire time. She had never wavered, had refused to back down, and reminded herself time and again that if she was going to die that day then she would do it like a Fairy Tail mage: with her head held high and never giving in to the whims of her opponent. The pain she had felt from the whip and sword were nothing in comparison to when she'd been struck by lightning, and Lucy had focused on that sole fact to remain stoic in the face of her abuser. On the inside, she was crying and screaming and writhing to try and break free of the shackles and get away, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her finally break.

The leader slowly approached her again as the guild went utterly silent. She saw his lips moving as he spoke, one corner turned up into a vicious snarl while his eyes were filled with loathing. It didn't matter what he said to her, because she knew what the end result would be. Her suspicion was only confirmed when he lifted the sword once more and a wicked grin stretched across his pale and sweaty face.

"Any last words, little Fairy whore?" he asked as he pressed the tip of the sword to Lucy's flesh just under her sternum.

The leader's words rang through her head loud and clear, and Lucy felt a sense of calm washing over her. A hollow and despairing wail sounded in her ears, filling the entirety of the hall just before several extra pairs of eyes were staring at her in utter horror. She smiled softly at the leader and watched as his hand clenched the weapon tighter. "He'll kill you all," she whispered, then looked up to see the man she loved. Bickslow and his totems were surrounded by Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Wendy, and Gajeel, and each of them seemed to be frozen in place. "I love you, ba—"

Lucy's words died with a strangled gargling noise as the leader thrust the sword into her body, driving it upwards and spearing through her heart. She coughed once when her body fought to stay alive and forced air into her lungs, and a spray of crimson fluid flew from between her plump lips. She blinked away her tears while staring into Bickslow's eyes, watching them slowly transition from a glowing green that had always brought her comfort to a menacing and terrifying red. The room was filled with the brilliant scarlet light from his eyes, and she hardly noticed the blade being quickly withdrawn from her body when the leader and everyone else in the dark guild realized they had company. Her vision started to darken, her hearing becoming more and more muffled as her head dropped forward. The last thing she heard were countless screams, and the cackling of her husband as his soul lost its golden light.

* * *

Laxus fully understood why Bickslow had been screaming so much when he'd felt Lucy's pain, and even how frightened he had sounded after he returned from that vision of her. The guild's sweetest and most compassionate member, the woman that had come to be a sister to himself and Mira, an aunt to their son Alex and their two-week-old daughter Sarah, and the glue that held the guild together was strung up and dangling naked from a chandelier with so many injuries it was surprising she was even alive when they'd gotten there. The overpowering scent of Lucy's blood filled the air, and Laxus growled right along with Gajeel and even Wendy when they saw a man pressing a sword to Lucy's bare chest.

Bickslow looked on in shock as Lucy smiled down at the man that was about to kill her. He was rooted to the spot, unable to even move and attempt to save her. _'Baby! I'm here! It'll be okay!'_ he shouted through the bond they shared. She didn't respond, or even seem to hear him. She didn't even act as though she knew he was there. He struggled to place her emotions, to sift through the anguish that coursed through him when he saw just how much more damage his beautiful and radiant wife had endured, and came up with nothing. His bond with Lucy was hindered by a thick blanket of interference, and it only made him feel utterly bereft with the loss of her own emotions washing over him. _'Please don't give up! Lucy!'_

"He'll kill you all."

Lucy's voice carried through the room, sending every dark mage's blood running cold while the six mages that had come to save her felt their anger rising. Even with how pale she had become, and the evidence of how much blood she'd actually lost showing on the table and ground beneath her, Lucy's voice was strong and wholly defiant. There was no pleading undertone to her voice, no wispy rasping quality to it either; just four little words that were filled with her conviction, resolve, and nothing but the truth. Gajeel instantly recognized the same strength he'd seen in her while he was still in Phantom Lord, and swelled with pride that even though she was on the verge of death Lucy was still fighting to the bitter end. His eyes locked onto the shackles that dug into her wrists, causing thin rivulets of blood to cascade down her arms as they rubbed against her already raw skin. "Magic cancelling cuffs," he growled quietly. Even through the scent of her blood, the booze and sweat on the men in the hall, and the other mages around him, Gajeel would know the smell of metal that was imbued with that property—it tasted fucking disgusting.

"No," Evergreen whispered, her eyes instantly filling with tears at the sight of Bickslow's wife and soulmate. How Lucy wasn't screaming and crying in agony was beyond her, but she was determined to do whatever she could to help. A hand much smaller than her own was suddenly tightly grasping her gloved hand, and Evergreen looked down to see Wendy's tear-stained face looking at Lucy, the young girl's sharpened canines digging painfully into her lower lip. Evergreen grabbed onto Wendy's hand just as tightly, then reached over and held Freed's hand as well. A reassuring squeeze from the Rune mage was all she needed, and Evergreen lifted her gaze once more while silently praying that Bickslow would get to her in time.

Bickslow's breath caught in his throat when Lucy finally met his gaze. Her eyes were filled with only her love for him, and he felt as though he was the only one she could see. There was a sporadic flickering of the golden glow in her eyes that had always reassured him, made him feel safe and loved, and he could just barely hear her voice silently calling out to him. After hearing Gajeel's words, Bickslow understood why he'd been unable to reach her before, why it had been more difficult for him to find her based on their bond, and why she wasn't already controlling someone with his magic to get her the hell out of there.

_'I'm sorry… We won't get… to have… a family, Bixy.'_ Lucy's mouth opened to speak not a moment later. "I love you, ba—"

His magic started thrashing inside of himself more violently than before when the sword was driven deep within her chest. He saw Lucy's eyes widen, but they stayed locked onto his. As even more of Lucy's blood poured from her mouth, he felt himself finally relenting to the fog that had been trying to consume him ever since teleporting to the hospital with Laxus. It spread through him quickly, only fueling the ferocious rage within himself and causing it to catch like wildfire. Bickslow gritted his teeth and felt the tears he'd been trying to hold back finally breaking free and etching a searing path down his cheeks as he watched the golden glow finally leaving her eyes. Lucy gave him a sad and tremulous smile while she coughed up even more blood, and he felt a part of himself snap.

_"She's gone… You're alone again… The one you loved… Ripped from you, and for what?"_ soft voices whispered from within himself, and Bickslow was internally nodding his agreement. _"Make them pay. They __**all**__ have to pay for taking her from you."_

_ "Help me,"_ Bickslow pleaded. He needed the voices' help once more, just like he had when he was a kid and had watched Papa get murdered. His eyes stayed locked onto the brilliant golden light that was nestled in Lucy's chest, and he saw a dark crack running diagonally across it. More cracks created a strange webbed pattern that moved outward from the center, and just as the light left her eyes as dull brown orbs, Lucy's soul shattered like a piece of glass. Bickslow's heart crumbled under the weight of what he witnessed, and he slipped further and further into a deeper darkness he'd never known existed. _"I'm nothing without her!"_

_ "We know. Give us your light, and we'll give you what you need…"_

Bickslow knew exactly what they wanted, and he now understood what those books had meant. His golden soul wouldn't just vanish with Lucy's death. He would _willingly_ give it away. His soul was going to be replaced by darkness because the light Lucy gave him had been snuffed out, but he was choosing to relinquish it. There was nothing else for him in this world without her, so there was no reason to hold onto that light inside. The woman that was meant for him, chosen to be with him by fate, was violently ripped away. _"Take it. I don't need it anymore… Not without Lucy…"_

Wendy whimpered and tucked herself into Evergreen's side when a menacing, wailing sound started swelling from Bickslow. It wasn't his own voice, but there was a steady building of a foreign magical pressure around him as the disembodied voices grew in strength. Desperation, anguish, and suffering laced each of those strange echoing voices, and the only thing that came to mind as a comparison was thousands of lost souls begging to be saved. She felt the Fairy mage take a small step back, pulling her along in the process, and looked up to see the room Lucy had been tortured in was bathed in a blazing red light.

Even though Laxus wanted nothing more than for Freed to lock Bickslow up in a runic prison until they could make sure Lucy was alright, he knew it wouldn't do any good. He sensed a change in Bickslow once his eyes shifted from that familiar green glow to the wholly unsettling red that was now emanating from them, and when he realized that it was getting brighter by the second, Laxus felt as though his own heart had shattered. They'd done their research in the two years that Lucy and Bickslow had been together, and found out that the first sign of the psychotic break from his soulmate's death was a shift in the glow of his eyes. It had been wavering back and forth in the hospital, but with the hit Lucy had just taken there was hardly any chance of her surviving. Laxus knew Bickslow was lost to them when he saw a small smile on Bickslow's face and heard the first stirrings of a laugh rumbling in the Seith mage's chest, and after this was done… Laxus would have to kill his best friend. The least he could do was give the guy the vengeance he was seeking, and Laxus knew that if he'd been in Bickslow's shoes he would already have been tearing those fuckers to pieces. Another quick glance at Bickslow's face showed a wide grin pulling at his lips while his tongue lolled from his mouth, and his head tilted to one side.

Freed took a quick survey of the room just before the enemies all turned to see their group standing at the entrance, and saw several small alcoves on the second floor that were oddly reminiscent of opera house box seats with a half-wall that extended several feet out into the room. He took a step back and drew his sword, silently writing his _Dark Ècriture: Wings_. He caught Gajeel's eye and glanced from Laxus to Lucy, then up to one of the balconies he'd spotted, and gained a short nod in response. Without a second thought, and knowing that Evergreen would catch on quickly, Freed wrapped an arm around Wendy and flew up towards the balcony just when Bickslow started cackling wildly.

Lucy's head dropped forward limply, and another piece of Bickslow splintered before snapping entirely. Everything inside of him crumbled into nothingness. Every ounce of love he'd ever felt for someone else, the affection he'd come to cherish since Lucy had entered his life, the contentment she gave him, his hope of one day having a family of his own; it was all lying in pathetic little pieces in the very bottom of his darkened soul. After he was done here, he'd lose his friends and family in Fairy Tail as well—either through his own death, or from attacking them for not helping to find her sooner—and found that he no longer cared what they all thought of him. Lucy had been the one to make him smile, to show him that he shouldn't be afraid of people seeing his eyes, that he shouldn't be ashamed of his magic. She'd taught him so much about what his life could be like, and now it was gone. The beauty of his wife's golden soul had vanished, and he vaguely wondered if it wasn't all just a dream to begin with. His head flew back and he laughed while the magic within himself continued to swell. He felt as though he would burst from its intensity, but that only made him laugh harder when he pictured little Bickslow bits covering the walls. "You… You killed her!" he bellowed between laughs before it died in his throat. He chuckled for a moment before he teasingly started singing, "She's dead! Dead and gone, forever… Never to come back!" His grin stayed in place while he took in the souls of everyone in the room, each of them glowing a dark red or blue with the exception of the man that had taken the love of his life away from him. The leader's soul was pitch black, and just waiting to be devoured. "Oooh," he crooned giddily, licking his lips as his magic started to pour off of him in thick waves, "Your soul looks yummy, mister murderer… Time to play, babies!"

* * *

"You're sure…" Makarov said solemnly as he looked at the slightly less battered image of Erza on the lacrima in his hands.

Erza sighed and nodded slowly. "Yes, Master. He was having a much more difficult time reaching her than when she went to him on his own mission. It seems he is affected by her injuries far worse than she was by his…" She paused for a moment and brought a bandaged hand up to wipe away her tears, taking a shaky breath, then continued. "He says she has less than an hour… I-I… I don't know what he saw during that vision, but… With the way he was screaming… She's being tortured, Master."

Makarov's face became a hardened mask, his eyes glinting with malice and rage against the ones who had harmed not only one of his children—or even all of Team Natsu—but who would _dare_ to risk the wrath of Lucy's soulmate should her life end prematurely. "Where is this guild?" he nearly growled, struggling to keep his Titan form under control while he was sitting in a compartment on a train. Once Laxus had left after Erza's first call that let them know Lucy had been taken, Makarov had called Gildarts to tell him that he was needed to be on stand-by in case something should go awry. It seemed that was exactly what was happening… He would need all the help he could get to stop Bickslow, and Fairy Tail's most destructive and powerful S-Class mage was just the man that could serve as back-up in this scenario. _'I wish it didn't have to come to this…'_

Erza quickly gave Makarov the coordinates of the secondary base for the dark guild, telling him that's most likely where Lucy was being kept. She watched him worriedly for only a moment before he spoke again, a violent shudder running through her as his words sunk in and the unspoken truth filled her to the brim with what seemed like an unending sadness. She stifled a sob and nodded quickly before cutting off the connection. She dropped her head to her hands, and didn't even hear the lacrima fall to the ground and shatter while she openly sobbed.

"Erza?" Natsu whispered. He'd never seen her cry like this, had never seen the powerful woman whose strength and spirit he always admired looking so broken before. The bandages covering her weren't anything new to him, since they all got hurt from time to time—even Erza. It was the desperation and mourning in her tears that he didn't know how to handle. Without another thought, Natsu threw the blankets off of himself, and rushed over to help Gray get out of his own bed without the guy tearing his stitches, then the two males made their way over to Erza's bed slowly. "What is it? What did Gramps say?"

Erza shook her head, not wanting to force her teammates to bear the burden of what was happening. She felt two polar opposites move forward as one and wrap their arms around her, and it only made her cry harder.

"Please," Gray whispered as he laid his head on Erza's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"M-Master…" Erza cried, stopping herself to try and regain some sense of control over her emotions. Lucy wasn't just her teammate, but Gray's and Natsu's as well. The two boys that were tenderly holding onto her deserved to know what was going on, and then they could all grieve together. After a pregnant silence filled the room, she took one last deep breath then lifted her arms and wrapped them around the boys' shoulders. "Master is on his way to the dark guild where Lucy was taken. He says… He says that Bickslow will most likely fail in saving her, and if that happens… Then…"

"Then what?" Gray asked.

"Then Master will have to kill him," Natsu whispered, his eyes widening and a whimper crawling up his throat. "We'll… We'll lose Luce and Bickslow…"

"But, I thought that Laxus—" Gray started, only to stop when Erza shook her head.

"No. Master doesn't believe it to be fair for Laxus to have to kill his best friend, and won't place that burden on him. He's bringing Gildarts in for back-up."

"But the whole Raijinshuu is there, and Gajeel and Wendy!" Gray said in earnest. "That's more than enough people to handle it…"

"Bickslow and Lucy's magic has increased exponentially since their wedding," Erza said. "Because their magic is completely melded together, when she dies… The light in his soul will die with her. He will go insane, and won't hesitate to kill anyone that comes near him. The increased magic he's gained from their bond, in the hands of someone with no sense of remorse… Master isn't sure that anyone will make it out alive today…"

"He can't be _that_ powerful!" Gray shot back, turning from Erza to look at Natsu. The Slayer had gone completely silent, staring off into space in a daze once he'd said that Lucy and Bickslow would die. "Natsu, come on! We've gotta do something!"

"No, Gray…" Natsu whispered, feeling tears spilling over and making burning tracks down his cheeks. He pulled away from both Gray and Erza as his body started to heat up, and moved across the room until there wasn't anything within a few feet of him—where Bickslow and the group had teleported from. "He _is_ that powerful… Luce told me about it when Iggy was born. I was letting Lis sleep, and she came over to help out… She said that if anything happens to her, and he loses it, his magic will go out of control completely. It could be anything from his totems not working properly to being able to control a whole town with his eyes. He'll be unpredictable, and all the more dangerous because of it… Master, Gildarts, Bickslow's team, Gajeel… Even Wendy… They could all be killed by him, and he won't give a damn because Luce is dead…"

"But… That can't be right…" Gray whispered. "He's never even showed that he has more power than when he and Lucy got together…"

"He hides it," Natsu whispered. "Luce told me that he doesn't want people to be freaked out by him having more magic, so the only ones that really know how much he has are his team, her, and Master."

"Lucy is the same, Gray," Erza added softly. "She still doubts herself from time to time, just like she did before he came along. When I saw her sparring with Capricorn a few months ago—when she found out that she wasn't pregnant again—it was…"

"Incredible," Natsu said softly, a fond smile creeping across his face. "She doesn't use most of her magic because she still thinks like she used to… She's stronger than anyone knows, and it's because of Bickslow's magic mixing with hers."

"She can't be gone," Gray said finally. "What are we gonna do without her?"

"All we can hope for is that they get there before it's too late," Erza said sadly, pulling Gray closer to her and smiling when Natsu had calmed down enough to bound back over to her bed, tucking himself into her other side. _'If Lucy truly is gone, then I will be sure to take care of these two,'_ Erza thought as her tears silently fell. _'We'll be so lost without her...'_

* * *

Laxus and Gajeel watched Evergreen activate her _Fairy Wings_ and fly up to meet with Freed and Wendy, then turned to see all six of Bickslow's totems flying wildly around the room. They all glowed the same red as the fallen Seith mage's eyes, and both Slayers could hear each of the six souls giggling maniacally while their little wooden bodies tore hole after hole in the members of the dark guild. They split into little teams and attacked the mages until they'd become some sick version of Swiss cheese, then moved on to the next. "Time to get Bunny Girl," Gajeel growled, seeing Laxus nod before the boom of thunder filled the room to signal the Lightning Slayer's teleportation. Gajeel rushed forward across the room to the table Lucy had been hanging over, using his arm that he'd shifted into an iron club to send enemies flying. It wasn't his place to kill these bastards, no matter how much he wanted to. They'd taken Bickslow's soulmate from him, and the resulting insanity would be more than enough to get rid of these pieces of shit. The guy didn't deserve to suffer like this, and all Gajeel could do was allow him to kill each and every enemy here before they had to stop him.

Laxus reached up and carefully pulled Lucy's shackles from the chandelier, letting her limp and bloody body lean against him and not caring in the slightest that her life essence was soaking into his clothes and the fur on his coat. He took a shaky breath, forcing his emotions to stay locked away until there was nothing they could do, and pressed his nose to the blue streaks in her hair. "Blondie," he whispered, "I'm so fucking sorry we weren't here sooner…" Just as he was turning to hand her body off to Gajeel, he felt it. The smallest fluttering of Lucy's heart. "Shit! Gajeel, get her up there! She's still alive!" If could have managed it, Laxus would have teleported her. The only problem was that Lucy was far too weak right then to be able to withstand that kind of shock to her system.

Gajeel's ruby eyes widened, but he didn't ask any questions. He grabbed Lucy as carefully as he could, and turned on his heel before running at full speed through the room to the balcony that the rest of their group was taking shelter in. He dodged body after body as Bickslow's rage filled the room, cringing when someone quite literally exploded only a few feet to his right and he felt bits of bone and any number of other disgusting clumps of viscera sticking to him. When he was within range of the wall, Gajeel jumped and extended metal spikes from his feet and one of his hands to anchor himself to the wall. He climbed as though his life depended on it—which, for all intents and purposes, _all_ of their lives depended on it—and jumped over the railing to crouch next to Wendy. "Heal her, Squirt," he growled. "She's barely there."

Evergreen gasped out a breathy sob, and Wendy's face fell into a concentrated scowl. "I need these off of her," she said as she pointed to the shackles. "They'll block my magic from helping her."

Gajeel nodded and lifted Lucy's hands, then brought the shackles to his mouth with a grimace. "I fucking hate these things… They taste like stir-fried asshole." Without another word, Gajeel bit through the chain that was linking the cuffs, successfully ending the enchantment on them. Before Wendy could say anything else, he carefully set his teeth against the cuffs themselves—doing everything he could to make sure they didn't scrape against Lucy's already raw flesh—and bit into each one. The cuffs fell away from the petite blonde, and Gajeel sighed while he set her hands back down. "Get to it. She needs you."

"I'll do whatever I have to do to help her," she said firmly as she lifted her hands to hover over Lucy's chest. The fluttering that she heard along with the other Slayers wasn't Lucy's heart actually beating. It was spasming as her body shut down. Lucy was already dead. Even with that knowledge, Wendy still healed Lucy's heart completely, then began on her lungs. Once she was certain that those vital organs were intact, she paused and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Bickslow used every bit of the acrobatics training he'd put himself through—the same training that he'd given Lucy—to dodge the attacks that were sent his way, cackling maniacally the entire time. When a particularly skilled Pistol mage started shooting at him, Bickslow slid under a table on his knees then lashed out with a swipe of his hand. He got a solid hold on the stunned mage's spine through his stomach, and raised the pathetic little worm until they were eye-level. "You _do_ have a spine," he whispered, his eyes getting wider and showing a sick, twisted form of excitement. "Can I see? Can I? Can I?" Bickslow nodded fervently, almost as though he was a small child asking for just a single piece of candy from a vendor, and when he didn't get an answer aside from a small gargling noise, Bickslow chuckled and shouted, "Aww, you're the best!"

With one swift motion the man's spine was torn from his body, and Bickslow held it high above his head and spun in an ecstatic circle. He stopped and looked curiously at a small group of dark mages that were cowering under a table, licking his lips and grinning when he tasted the recently spineless man's blood on them. "I've got this pain in my back… Could one of you just crack it for me?" he asked, laughing again as he dangled the loosened vertebrae in front of them. A strong pulse of magic pushed itself out of his body without a conscious thought, and Bickslow's head lolled lazily from side to side when he saw their souls shaking and shuddering in their chests. "Come here, little guys. I'm feeling… _hungry_…" The dark orbs tore fist-sized holes in his victims' chests and flew into Bickslow's mouth, and another wave of magic washed out of him and across the ground in a five-foot radius. The skin melted off of the men cowering beneath the table, the table itself started to dissolve completely, and the stone flooring became pockmarked and eroded.

"Is she gonna make it?" Laxus asked urgently, turning to look at Freed to see he was still working on a series of protection runes that would encase their location from anyone with hostile intentions, along with all Seith mages.

"She's gone," Wendy whispered, "But I can still get rid of some of the cuts, so when she's buried—"

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?!" Laxus shouted. "I can hear her heart!"

"It's just spasming, Laxus. I can heal the damage, but I can't restart it. Her heart stopped, and her body is shutting down!"

With a growl, Laxus dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Lucy's chest, just under her collar bones. "Wendy, keep an eye on her and tell me when to stop. If I do too much, heal her as fast as you can."

"L-Laxus?" Evergreen whispered hesitantly.

Gajeel sighed and ran a bloody hand through his hair. "He's gonna give her a shock, so he can start her heart back up." He turned and scowled while he listened to the crackling of electricity behind him, watching as the dark mages that Team Natsu had faced were torn limb from limb, had holes blown through them with red and green flashes of magic, exploded from within when nothing was around them. Little dark red and blue balls of energy flew out of several of their chests, and he watched as they soared through the air and right into Bickslow's mouth.

Laxus grinned when Lucy's heart started back up after only a couple shocks to her system, and he instantly pulled his magic back into himself while Wendy got to work on her. After taking a cursory glance over Lucy's body at the dozens of wounds she had, his eyes honed in on one that had his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. "Shit… Wendy, check and make sure they didn't… That she can still… Fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick…" He threw his arm over his mouth in an attempt at keeping the roiling in his stomach to a manageable level so he didn't vomit everywhere. _'Please… Not that… anything but that…'_ he thought.

Wendy frowned and looked up at Laxus, then followed his line of sight to see a long and deep slash in the flesh under Lucy's navel from hip to hip. "Oh no…" she whimpered, channeling her magic quickly to check and make sure that Lucy's uterus hadn't been damaged. It would kill them if, after everything that happened to bring her back, she wasn't able to have a child. She poured more and more magic into healing Lucy when she found that the blonde's reproductive organs had actually sustained quite a bit of damage from the wounds all over her torso. Wendy was pouring sweat by the time it was finished, but she was one hundred percent certain that Lucy would be just as capable of bearing a child as she was before this all happened. "She'll be... fine," she panted. If Wendy hadn't already expended so much of her magic trying to make sure that the rest of Team Natsu was going to pull through less than an hour before, then she would have been able to heal more of Lucy's injuries. As it was, Wendy felt completely drained at that point.

Laxus quickly reached over and wrapped his arms around the exhausted little Slayer when she started wobbling, and nuzzled the top of her head affectionately. "She's stable?" he asked, grinning when Wendy nodded weakly. "You did great, kid."

* * *

"Tell me this isn't really happening, Master," Gildarts sighed as he and Makarov made their way from the train station through the town. "This can't be happening…"

"It is," Makarov said, a deep frown wrinkling his face further while he glared at the ground. "I cannot know for sure that they arrived in time, and we must take every precaution to ensure the world's safety if she is gone."

"Who would have thought Bickslow of all people would end up being such a huge threat to the world?" Gildarts muttered.

"While I admit that I was always worried for him before they found each other, I had never expected something like this…" Makarov paused, then shook his head. "I don't want to do this, but… I think Laxus might end up trying to stop us in the hopes of saving him…"

"What are you talking about?" Gildarts asked, narrowing his eyes and glancing down at the elderly man.

Makarov pulled out his lacrima once again and grimaced as he channeled his magic into it.

"Oh! How's it goin' Old Man?" Sting shouted with a cocky grin as he lounged in his office. "Need some help with somethin'?"

"Actually… yes…" Makarov said sadly. "We need your assistance…"

Sting's mouth opened with a comeback about Sabertooth still being the better guild sitting on the tip of his tongue, then paused and gave Makarov a calculating look. "What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"Lucy has been kidnapped," Makarov replied. "Her husband, his team, Gajeel, and Wendy have gone to get her… But…"

"Come on, don't hold out on me now!" Sting nearly shouted. "What do you mean Blondie got kidnapped?"

Makarov sighed, realizing that he hadn't even given Gildarts the whole story, but there really wasn't time for all of that at the moment. "This is an urgent matter, Master Sting. If she dies—and she's apparently been missing and tortured for two days now—then her husband will have to be eliminated."

Sting's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his skull. "But, you Fairies don't kill people! That's like, your _biggest _rule!"

"I know," Makarov said sadly. "It is something that will have to be overlooked in this case. Because of their bond, her death will cause him to go insane. Literally insane. He won't stop killing people until he's dead himself… Gildarts and I are on our way there now."

"And how do you expect me to help?" Sting asked. "A wizard saint, and a one-man wrecking crew, plus two Slayers and the little healing Slayer, and the guy's own team?"

"Your guild is less than an hour from the dark guild," Makarov sighed. "I need you to send your God Slayer to distract Laxus in the even that she's dead."

"Uh, why?"

"Because _hopefully_ Laxus' rivalry with Orga Nanagear will be enough to keep him from stopping me from handling Bickslow. Bickslow is Laxus' best friend, and there's no telling what my grandson might do to try and protect him… even if he's lost to us for good…" Makarov couldn't believe he was having to do this, to possibly end the life of one of his own children. "Before you say yes, you must know that there is a possibility that Orga will be killed if we fail… You will lose one of your strongest members…"

"Two," Rogue said solemnly from just off the screen. When Sting turned to gape at him, Rogue added, "Lucy is Yukino's friend. If she is in danger, then I'll accompany Orga."

"You just walked in… you have no idea what's going o—"

"Not the point. It involves Bickslow, Lucy's husband, which can only mean that she's in danger. Orga is one of our strongest members, and if Master Makarov is requesting his assistance, then it's clearly a mission that will require someone that has worked with him before. I have done that, and I can handle myself," Rogue said. "There's less chance of him being killed if another member of our guild is there."

Sting growled and turned to the lacrima, silently asking Makarov for his opinion. Makarov nodded slowly as he said, "Four Dragon Slayers, a God Slayer, Gildarts, myself, and the Raijinshuu… If Natsu wasn't already injured, he'd be there as well… This could work."

"Fine. Where is this place? I'll send them out now." Once Makarov gave Sting the coordinates and they disconnected the call, he turned to Rogue and sighed. "Leave Frosch here. I've got a really bad feeling about this…"

Rogue nodded once and then walked towards the exit. He paused at the door and said, "When Yukino returns from her mission, _do not_ tell her about Lucy. I'll do that upon my return."

"What am I supposed to tell her about where you went?!" Sting shouted. "And why am _I_ playing messenger boy?!"

Rogue smirked as he turned to leave, and said, "Tell her I took a mission with Orga. I'll be back as soon as possible." After only a few steps, he mumbled just loud enough for his blonde counterpart to hear, "And you're the messenger boy because you're too lazy to do paperwork…"

* * *

Gajeel had no clue how long they had been up in that balcony while Bickslow went batshit crazy on the dark guild, but he did know that Freed's runes had been finished for a while. He watched in horror as Bickslow's totems each separated and forced themselves down the throats of six separate guild members, then lifted their stunned bodies into the air in a wide circle around Bickslow and the leader. "What the fuck?" Gajeel whispered incredulously. "Uh, Laxus…?" he muttered with wide eyes while the six bodies that were being controlled by Bickslow's totems started circling around in the air. "You might wanna see this… I think…"

Laxus frowned and handed Wendy off to Evergreen, telling both girls to stay out of sight. He stood up and strode over to the half-wall to stand next to Gajeel and Freed, then his jaw dropped.

Bickslow cackled again when his _Figure Eyes_ took control of the leader. "Stab… Stab… Stab, stab, stab!" he cried out with glee, watching happily as the man drove his sword into his body again and again at Bickslow's command. "And _slice_, two, three, four. Wonderful! You're so _good_ at this!" Bickslow lifted his hands in the air and pretended to conduct an orchestra with the spine acting as a baton, each swipe of his hands sending a violent slash of raw magical energy out across the room, severing several mage's legs from their torsos. "Mmmm," he groaned as the dark red orbs vaulted from the half-dead bodies and he gobbled them up, "The darker the soul, the better it tastes." He looked up and grinned when he realized that there were only seven mages left. The six that his babies had taken were still floating in the air, and then there was the man he was saving for last. "Why don't we have a little dance, babies!" he shouted.

All six of the bodies started glowing a vibrant and fiery red from within as they began to shake uncontrollably. They were all still alive, if only just, so their screams and agonized groans carried across the room as their limbs spasmed wildly.

"Sing for me!" Bickslow shouted, throwing his head back and laughing hysterically when the men's screams got louder. He looked back at the leader, and his grin darkened. "You're gonna be the best of them all, y'know."

"Wh…y…." he croaked, barely able to push his own voice past the mage's control over him.

"You killed my wife," Bickslow answered, his grin fading into a vicious sneer as he closed the distance between them. "I _watched_ you kill her! I'm gonna have so much _fun_ with you..."

"Shit," Laxus whispered as he looked across the room. Everything was covered in blood—the walls, the floor, all of the tables, and even Bickslow himself—and Laxus instantly felt like he was watching a much more fucked up version of the movie _Carrie_ that was mixed with every slasher film out there. "Those books weren't fucking lying… I-I never knew he could… Fuckin' hell, Bix…"

Freed couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his own teammate having gone off the deep-end. They all knew that this was a possibility from the beginning, and that the likelihood of it happening was increased simply because Lucy was a mage—not to mention being a _Fairy Tail_ mage. He'd never imagined Bickslow would be capable of something so horrendous. Never in his life would he have believed the kind, odd, and surprisingly gentle man they all knew would gain such sheer joy from so much death. "No… Oh, Mavis… No…"

"What?!" Laxus growled, never taking his eyes off of Bickslow as the Seith mage snapped the spine in his hands in half and started forcing it into the leader's mouth with a look of pure and childlike joy on his face.

"The next phase is starting," Freed said urgently. When he saw Gajeel and Laxus turn to stare at him in bewilderment, he sighed. "Those books mentioned that his eyes would change as a sign of this happening. There are two phases. The first is his vengeance, where he's still partially himself. There's a slim chance of getting through to him like this… Less than half a percent, really, but—"

"Freed," Laxus growled, "Reader's digest this shit, man."

Freed nodded and cleared the thickness from his throat. "His eyes are turning black. I can only assume that they will completely shift by the time the leader is dead. Once that happens… He'll attack anyone that comes near him… Even little Wendy… That's when we'll lose him entirely."

"Son of a bitch," Gajeel growled. He glanced around the room and saw only two doors leading out of the main hall where Bickslow was. One was just a small wooden door that had to lead into the rest of the building, while the other was the main double door that they'd all been standing in front of when the Seith mage teleported them in. "Can you write those runes—" Gajeel tried to say, his words dying in his throat when the doors of the guild were thrown open wide to reveal four immensely powerful mages: Makarov Dreyar, Gildarts Clive, Orga Nanagear, and Rogue Cheney. Why the two Sabertooth members were there was beyond him, but Gajeel had a feeling that Makarov wasn't going to be taking any chances concerning what was happening in front of them.

Bickslow had quite a few of the vertebrae shoved into the murdering bastard's mouth, and his head shot up when a bright beam of sunlight streamed in through the doors. "Ooooh!" he laughed, his tongue lolling from his mouth, "Everyone came to playyyyyy!" Bickslow blinked repeatedly as he looked down at his arm to see a long angry tear in his flesh, then a small laugh bubbled up from him. He leaned conspiratorially towards the leader who still had the spine in his mouth and loudly whispered, "It looks like I missed someone…"

"What the fuck… happened?" Gildarts whispered as he took in the carnage that coated the entire hall. Mangled and mutilated bodies were thrown in every direction, entrails still slowly making their way down the walls and dangling from balconies, blood was coating every surface, and there were six bodies suspended in a wide circle above Bickslow. He caught a glimpse of something green out of the corner of his eye, and looked up at a balcony to see Gajeel, Laxus, and Freed standing there watching everything unfold with matching grim expressions.

"Why are they just standing there?" Orga asked. He glanced back at the blood-covered psycho and his jaw dropped when he saw the guy forcing a spine into someone's mouth. _'That's fucking disgusting...'_

"If his mate was injured, then both Dragon Slayers would feel obligated to let him exact his vengeance," Rogue said softly, silently thankful that he'd listened to Sting, and left Frosch with Lector and Rufus. The last thing that little Exceed needed was to see something as horrendous as this. The overwhelming scent of blood filled his nostrils, and all he could taste in the air was the coppery tang of it. His ruby eyes were wide as he took in the scene and he fought with everything he had to keep his stomach from violently expelling his lunch from his body.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Bickslow crooned and he turned in a wide circle, mockingly searching for the person that had struck him. He could see the soul right where the person was hiding. A single forceful pulse of his magic flew from him, and he noticed that instead of the vibrant green he had always associated with it, it was a deep crimson with small wisps of black within it. The wave of magic he'd sent out knocked over tables and chairs in quick succession, before he yanked the magic back towards himself. A woman was thrown to the ground at his feet, and he saw the guild's mark on her shoulder blade when she cowered in front of him.

"Bickslow! Enough!" Makarov bellowed, unable to endure seeing the brutality one of his children would inflict on the woman before him. He knew that Bickslow was beyond help, but he'd only just broken from his shocked stupor when he saw Bickslow circling around the woman like a predator, with a wide and entirely psychotic grin on his face. He took a single step forward and stopped when Bickslow's head shot up, the flickering red glow slowly darkening into an eerie garnet.

There was only a small part of Bickslow's consciousness—the part that loved the light that was once inside of himself—that could see what was going on. He hated that it was his body doing all of these things, but the voices kept reminding him that these people had taken his Lucy away, and they had to pay for that. When he saw Gildarts and Makarov arrive, Bickslow resigned himself to his fate. He'd suspected that Makarov's idea of Laxus being the one to kill him if this should ever happen was to be nothing more than a motivator to keep Lucy safe. Now he had proof. Two of the strongest members of Sabertooth had accompanied the two strongest Fairy Tail mages—one a man that had actually survived a fight against Acnologia, and the other a Wizard Saint—and that could only mean that he didn't have much time left before he got to finally join Lucy. Even though he knew they were going to kill him, he didn't want to hurt his friends. He never wanted that. He begged the voices to grant him just that one favor: just keep them away… If anyone got too close, they'd be as good as dead.

Makarov went to take another step and his eyes widened when Bickslow started cackling wildly. He couldn't move at all. His hands were stuck at his sides, his head and mouth stuck in one place. He couldn't speak. _'He's using his Figure Eyes on more than one person?!'_ Makarov thought incredulously.

"Don't spoil the surprise!" Bickslow chuckled, tutting at Makarov and the other three frozen mages at the door. He crouched down next to the sobbing woman and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Whatsa matter, little blue soul?" he asked nonchalantly. When she continued crying, he tilted his head to the side, and let his magic wash over her as well, loving how many people he could actually hold with his Figure Eyes now that the voices were helping him. "Did you know she was here?"

"Y-Yes," the woman rasped, a small whimper crawling up her throat when she was forced to meet the blackened and terrifying eyes of the psychopath that had murdered her entire guild.

"How?" Bickslow asked as he moved back over to the leader and grinned while he forced the man to start chewing through the vertebrae in his mouth.

"They had me… Clean h-her… So she was… P-Pres… Presen—"

"Presentable?" Bickslow sneered as he clenched his fists. He quickly rounded on the woman and roughly grabbed her by the hair. "Do you wanna know how she felt?" he seethed. When the woman tried to speak, he added more control over her and made her bite her lips as hard as she could before locking her jaw. "I think that's a _great _idea!" he shouted happily when he saw thick streams of blood cascading down her chin from where she'd bitten through her lips. "Then you can die just like she did!"

Rogue's eyes widened when he heard Bickslow. Based on the small conversation he caught the tail-end of, Rogue had gleaned a brief rundown of what was happening. All he knew was that Bickslow's mate, Lucy, was hurt after being kidnapped and Fairy Tail had asked for help in reining the guy in. He remembered that Lucy had acted just like a Slayer's mate when Sting had spoken ill of Bickslow so long ago, but _this_ was definitely on a whole other level than what a Dragon Slayer would experience for their mate. What kept repeating in Rogue's head was that word… 'Die'… Lucy was dead. That sweet, bubbly blonde that had taken control over Rogue two years prior to beat Sting up, then had invited nearly all of Sabertooth to her wedding even after what happened at the Grand Magic Games. The girl that had befriended Yukino, his own mate, the same night she'd been banished by Jiemma during the Games. Lucy was dead…

"Oh, don't gimme that look!" Bickslow groaned, "At least _you_ get to _keep_ your clothes on!" He laughed as he grabbed the girl by her wrists and vaulted onto another table—steering clear of the one that Lucy had been hung over—and moved her hands so that she was holding onto the burning candles, forcing them through the wax until she gripped the scorching metal of the chandelier. There was a muffled scream behind her clamped lips, and it only made him laugh harder. "Too bad she wasn't given that option, huh?" He took quick steps back over towards the leader, then cocked his head to the side and mentally called out to the girl's soul, devouring it in an instant. "So yummy! Now, how's your meal? I hope it's to your liking…" he chuckled as the leader finally broke through one of the bones.

Makarov watched closely, unable to tear his eyes away from the horrific scene in front of him, and felt his tears finally spilling over onto his cheeks when Bickslow turned to look at him again.

"Master, I wanna show you something!" Bickslow shouted happily. "I like to call it, 'spy ninjary'!" He heard a gagging noise and chuckled, then tackled the man to the ground and forced more of the spine down his throat. "Say, 'Ahhhhhh'!"

Laxus cringed when he saw Bickslow grin while he started to beat the man senseless with the one half of the spine while the other half was forced further and further down his throat.

"Go on! OM NOM NOM NOM!" Bickslow laughed again and again. He jumped back quickly when the man's body rebelled against the sickening intrusion into his esophagus and the spine flew from his mouth while he vomited. "Aww, you got sick?" he cooed. Bickslow looked up at his babies, tilting his head back and letting his eyes slide closed as he took a deep breath. "You know how we got together? How I got the woman of my dreams?" he asked the man on the ground. "Of course you don't. Why would you know something like that?" Bickslow tossed the spine behind him and spread his arms wide. "It was during a storm…"

"H-He's talking about her?" Evergreen whispered, her voice thick with her emotions as tears slid down her cheeks.

Laxus turned around to look at the sobbing Fairy mage, seeing that she was gently cradling Wendy in her arms. When he glanced at Lucy again, just to make sure she was still breathing, he remembered that she was completely naked. Without a second thought, Laxus shrugged off his coat and gently laid it over the unconscious blonde, hoping to at least preserve a small bit of her modesty and keep her warm. "I guess, Ever," Laxus whispered as he turned to keep one eye on the frozen mages at the door and the other on Bickslow.

"She got struck by lightning. Kinda funny how everything worked out, I guess. My dad was a lightning mage, and he died the day I got my magic. Lucy got hit by lightning, and _that_ was the day I found my soulmate. I found out my Nana was a Seer, and she told my dad that when I witnessed his death, it would bring out my magic. He tried so hard to stop it from happening... He didn't want me to hurt people with this magic, and he knew I would have a hard time controlling it... It didn't matter in the end, since he came back to stop my uncle from killing my mom and got murdered right then and there..." Bickslow took another deep breath as his magic whipped through the air in violent lashing tendrils, then looked down at the still-controlled man on the ground. Silently ordering him to stand, Bickslow grinned as he said, "You guys aren't the first people I've killed, y'know… I murdered my whole town that night. I killed my own mother and uncle after I watched my dad get murdered. Gobbled their souls up just like I did with your friends. I sucked every last soul in my whole town into me the night I got my magic… Turns out, that night it ended up getting covered up like it had been a ghost town for decades. The whole place was covered by the forest once I ran away." He paused and chuckled as he looked up at his babies again. "Lucy gave me my mom back… She gave me everything… And now she's gone for good, because of _you_."

"We've gotta make him see that she's alive, man," Gajeel said firmly as he glanced at the scowling Lightning Slayer. "Maybe it'll stop him…"

"She's barely breathing," Laxus countered. "It could kill her just by moving her…"

"I lost everything the night I got my magic, that night in the rain…" Bickslow said sadly. As he continued his voice became happy in a gentle and reminiscent way. "And years later? It rained when I gained everything." Quickly shaking his head, feeling the fog pulling him back under and then sinking even deeper into his own inner abyss, Bickslow chuckled. "It seems only fitting that the day she died… The day _I'll_ die… It should rain, too."

"The fuck is he doing?" Gajeel hissed.

"I don't kno—OH FUCK!" Laxus shouted in horror when Bickslow grinned and called out to his babies one last time.

"MAKE IT RAIN, BABIES!" Bickslow bellowed with a wide grin. In an instant, each of the six bodies that were floating in the air stilled just before they were torn almost completely in half from their necks downward. Bickslow's totems moved up into the corpses' heads and held them in the air, twirling quickly in place before they started lazily floating to hover several feet above Bickslow and the man that had murdered Lucy. Bickslow tipped his head back, his arms spread wide open, and laughed again and again as his victims' blood poured onto him. "See?" he asked as he spun in a circle, opening his mouth wide and letting several droplets of the crimson fluid land on his tongue, "It's raining again. Rain changes everything. It can give you _everything_ you've ever wanted or needed… Or it can tear it away from you in the blink of an eye… I guess the rain will be both today, huh babies?"

"Both, both!" the babies shouted, wobbling the limp corpses from side to side and letting more blood splatter around Bickslow. "Give and take!"

"You know, I was planning on dragging this out longer…" Bickslow said with a sigh, "But I think don't think you could handle it. You tortured my wife for two days before you killed her… _Two goddamn days…_" He sneered and felt an overwhelming sense of hatred fill every bit of his body, spreading from the emptiness that was left in the absence of his golden light until he felt one final piece of himself shattering. The last shred of Bickslow's consciousness faded into the background as a more menacing aura surrounded him, a violent shudder running through his body, and he threw his head back and let out short bursts of laughter as more and more blood rained down into his mouth. He groaned as he swallowed it down, and felt his body thrumming with energy. "I think today needs a theme song…" he said as he rubbed his bloodied hands slowly over his face and up through his hair, streaking each of the three blue mohawks with red and adding to his look of insanity. "Hmm… Oh! I know!"

All seven of the other male mages present watched as the last remnants of who Bickslow once was disappeared altogether, leaving only an empty and morbidly psychotic husk of a man intent on bringing death and destruction to everything he touched. The bodies that were still hovering over him continued to rain blood down onto the Seith mage, and all he did was start spinning in slow circles while the leader lifted a sword from the ground. With tightly closed lips the man started fileting his own flesh, starting with his arms and working his way across his torso. Thin slices of human flesh fell to the ground in quick succession, followed by bits of fabric from the man's shirt before he started working on his chest. The leader's cheeks puffed out with each panicked breath he took, and they could all hear his horrified screams muffled only by the fact that Bickslow wasn't allowing him to open his mouth. If it wasn't bad enough that Bickslow was forcing the man to torture himself, what they heard next just made it all the more terrifying.

_Total Slaughter._

_Total Slaughter._

Makarov felt hot tears welling in his aged eyes as he watched Bickslow's spiral into madness. He worried about all of his children in the guild, no matter how strong or capable they were, but Bickslow had _always_ been one of the few he'd been especially concerned for. Bickslow was barely a teenager when Laxus brought him to Fairy Tail, but he was instantly attached to the young blond in a way that Makarov hadn't known possible. That was around the time that Laxus had started withdrawing into himself more and more, and Bickslow's appearance had given Makarov hope that things would start to brighten for his grandson. If anything, Bickslow's presence, followed by Freed and Evergreen a few months later, had slowed Laxus' distance from the guild; something Makarov was truly grateful for.

Not much was known about the young man's magic when he'd been dragged into the guild by Laxus all those years ago, but what Makarov had learned at the time made his heart instantly clench with sadness. He'd known since the beginning that Bickslow's magic could only be brought on by tragedy, having met only one other Seith mage while he was still in his youth—a woman that had come to Bickslow and Lucy's wedding, and he'd been informed was actually the young man's grandmother. Makarov thought that Bickslow's magic was interesting, to say the least, but he'd never been afraid of it. That is… He'd never been afraid of Seith magic until he saw Bickslow dancing in blood while he forced the man that had killed Lucy to torture himself. Makarov couldn't even allow himself to grieve for the loss of the radiant blonde woman while the monster that had consumed Bickslow was still alive and running rampant.

_I won't leave_

_A single man alive._

A soft, pained whimper barely rasped out through a pair of pale, plump lips. Laxus' eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as he whirled around to see Lucy stirring slightly. He'd heard Bickslow singing before—pretty much only when Lucy was around, but he'd heard it nonetheless—and this 'song' that the crazed lunatic that was once his best friend was singing was just killing him with every syllable. It was just one more bit of proof that let everyone know that Bickslow was lost for good. Sure, Bickslow had a pretty twisted sense of humor from time to time, which usually involved something perverted, but this was just wrong.

_La-di-da-di-die_

_Genocide._

"Bunny Girl?" Gajeel whispered as he looked over his shoulder to see both Wendy and Evergreen hovering over the bloodied blonde mage. The girls checked over Lucy, with Wendy's hands glowing a soft and soothing blue while she monitored Lucy's vitals, and he saw Wendy sigh when she finally cut off her magic. "She's fine, right?"

Freed's eyes widened and he finally turned to look at the scene behind him. His focus had been solely on Bickslow as soon as he'd finished his runes, and he was only just seeing that Lucy was covered by Laxus' coat, that the coat itself was already smeared with her blood, and that everyone was staring at Wendy while she checked on Lucy's condition.

_La-di-da-di-dud._

_An ocean of blood._

Wendy wiped away the tears that started streaming down her cheeks, and nodded slowly. "It seems like she's trying to wake up," she said softly, confusion lacing her timid voice. This was the only time she'd felt completely out of her depth when it came to healing. Usually everything was so cut-and-dry. She would heal anything life-threatening, then move to the less severe wounds until she was out of magic. With Lucy, Wendy had barely had enough to heal her organs, they had already used Laxus' magic to restart her heart, and now the blonde was in the process of regaining consciousness when she shouldn't have been able to. Lucy had lost far too much blood before they'd gotten there, and the injury to her heart only exacerbated that fact. "She shouldn't have enough blood to even move really… Her body is still trying to make more to replenish what she lost… I don't understand it…"

_Let's begin…_

"The killing time…" Bickslow whispered giddily from just behind Wendy, laughing when the little blunette screamed and cowered over a lump under Laxus' coat on the floor. With a wide and sadistic grin, he tilted his head up to look at Laxus who was already covered in crackling lightning. "Heya boss man… What's crack-a-lackin'?"

"Stay the hell away from them, Bickslow," Laxus growled, his fists clenching tightly at his sides while he prepared for a fight he never wanted to have. "If you're gonna attack someone, then—"

"Why would I attack you guys? We're all part of Fairy Tail, right?" Bickslow asked, his feigned innocence highly dampened by the sheer amount of blood that was covering his body. "We're all _family_… One big… happy… family…" He saw anger flaring in Laxus' eyes and winked as he finally silently commanded the leader to sever his own head. There was a loud squelch of gushing blood followed by a light, wet thud and Bickslow licked his lips when he saw the blackened soul soaring through Freed's runes around the balcony. It flew into his mouth and down his throat, settling in with the countless other souls he'd consumed before and sending a numbing wave of bitter coldness through him.

"H-How?" Freed asked incredulously. "The rules for the runes… How did you…"

Bickslow chuckled and tilted his head from side to side. "You didn't write runes around the whole area, Freed. Just covering the balcony so I couldn't climb up and get through. No hostile intent or Seith mages, right?" When Freed gasped and slowly nodded, Bickslow added, "It's a _lot_ easier to teleport now that there's nothing holding me back… Definitely a good way to get past a wall of runes…"

"But, I thought you could only do that to get to Lucy… To help her…" Freed whispered.

Bickslow shrugged and started laughing again. "I don't know how it works! Cosplayer figured it out, but I never understood it! Then again, she's not hanging up anymore… So, I guess you brought her up here. Technically, I still teleported to her. Can't help her though…" His laughter faded into an expression of deep sorrow. "I was too late…"

"She's alive, man," Gajeel said firmly as he took a similar stance to Laxus. "We got to her in time for Wendy to heal her."

"Don't lie to me," Bickslow growled. "She's dead. I watched her soul shatter. I stood there and watched as the light left her eyes. Lucy's gone, and no one—not even Wendy—can bring her back."

"See for yourself!" Evergreen cried, flinching when Bickslow's purely black eyes turned to glare at her. "Laxus covered her w-with his coat!"

Bickslow felt his magic swelling inside of himself again, and looked down at the lump that Wendy was still holding onto. A mop of bloody blonde and blue hair was fanned out by the once-light beige fur on Laxus' coat. He grinned when he heard Wendy let out a garbled cry as he latched onto her soul. "Get off of my wife," he whispered, "Or I'll fucking kill you right now." He started constricting the small green orb, willing it to shatter at his command if the Sky Slayer didn't move fast enough... just like Lucy's had done when she left him for good. "_No one_ touches her!"

Just before Laxus could send his lightning out to stop Bickslow from hurting Wendy, six little wooden totems began hovering in front of himself, Gajeel, and Freed. They blocked the three men from moving too far, and their previous red glow was suffused with a blackened inner aura. "Do as he says, Wendy," Laxus said slowly, keeping his eyes locked onto Bickslow. In his peripherals, he saw the small blue-haired healer wobble to her feet, and then she was flung over their heads out into the main room, landing in a whimpering heap on the blood-covered stone floor.

"OH GOD! Wendy!" Evergreen screeched, turning to look back at Bickslow for only a moment before rushing off and flying down to the first floor to check on the little girl. Wendy was already weakened from using so much of her magic before, but Evergreen sighed in relief when the little blunette slowly sat up and put a hand to her head. "Let's get you out of here," she whispered, "I don't think either of us can handle seeing what's going to happen to Bickslow."

"But what about Lucy?" Wendy whimpered as Evergreen helped her stand up. "She could—"

"No one's going to hurt her," Evergreen said back. "He'll at least make sure of that much, even if he still thinks she's dead." She led the young girl away from the carnage of the main hall, then smiled softly and said, "How about we go and find Lucy's things? I'm sure her spirits are worried sick right now."

* * *

Hot tears were constantly streaming down the Celestial Spirits' faces as they watched their sweet and caring princess die. Without her keys, only Loke and Virgo could open their gates because of their own power and connection to Lucy. The only problem was that the blonde was wearing magic-cancelling handcuffs, so they couldn't even safely cross to Earthland because of how weak their connection became with the hindrance of those shackles. Loke had been more than willing to take the chance, saying that he—out of all of them—had a promise to keep to Lucy. He'd sworn to always protect her, and she needed him more than ever before.

The events in the small whirling pool in the Celestial Realm flickered to nothingness when Lucy's heart finally stopped, and each of the spirits present did nothing to hide their heartrending sobs. Vulpecula held Plue tightly in her arms, Aquarius was held by Scorpio, Taurus had curled himself into a little ball on the ground as Horologium stood at his side. Crux and Pyxis were crying, but didn't make a single sound as they stared wide-eyed at the calm waters of the watching pool. Lyra had dropped her harp—having been attempting to keep everyone even just a little calm in light of what was happening—and there was a loud cracking sound followed by the twang of strings snapping as her instrument shattered. Gemi and Mini were being cradled by Sagittarius, and Cancer dropped to his knees while he just stared at the ground. Aries ran and tackled Loke while she sobbed, apologizing again and again for not helping Lucy, and all he could do was hold the timid ram tightly to his chest. The oddest reactions, however, came from Virgo and Capricorn. Both utterly stoic spirits were holding one another, with Capricorn's large hands lightly running across Virgo's back, but there were serene smiles on their faces that set everyone on edge.

"How can y-you smile?!" Aquarius bellowed. "She's GONE!"

"Lady Lucy is stubborn, Aquarius," Capricorn said softly. "She will not go down without a fight."

"SHE DID!" Aquarius shot back, grunting when Scorpio's grip around her tightened when she tried to lunge at Capricorn. "She didn't fight back! She's dead, and now… n-now…"

"Now we let them bring her back," Virgo said softly. "Lightning to restart her heart, Wind to heal her wounds. They won't let her go so easily, and even just a small taste of life will have her fighting to return. If for nothing else… Princess will return to keep her promise to him."

Loke lifted his head slowly when the doors burst open and the Spirit King stalked into their common area. "Sir, I-I'm so s-sorry…" he whispered brokenly.

"It's true then," the king replied, his usually powerful voice trembling only slightly. "She's really gone…"

The watching pool started bubbling violently, small puddles splashing out onto the floor, and large ripples covered its surface as it started to calm down again. A series of images flickered in the water, and all of the spirits present rushed to surround the pool.

_Lucy's naked and bloody body was suffused with a soft, light blue glow that emanated from Wendy's hands. Wendy pulled her hands away and nodded to Laxus, who in turn brought his large hands to her chest once more. Lightning crackled over Lucy's skin for the briefest of moments, her back arching and her limbs tensing with the electricity coursing through her._

"Wh-What's… Happening?" Sagittarius whispered as the image faded into a murky blackness that sent chills down his spine.

_A pinprick of light showed in the distance, slowly growing as the sounds of countless screams filled the air. Voices were filled with desperation and anguish, begging to be saved and set free. The voices were nearly tangible, until a single voice cut through the cacophonous warbling symphony of despair. A broken and terrifying laugh sounded out, just before singing an eerily tuneless song._

"_Dead and gone. Dead and gone… Watched him kill her… With a sword so long…" Another cackle. "No reason to go on if she's not here…"_

The light suddenly grew in intensity, filling the common area with its brilliance. Each of the spirits present shielded their eyes, and when it finally died down, they all wished they'd kept their eyes closed.

_A fight to the death had commenced, with seven mages facing off against the man Lucy had loved. Each hit he took only made him laugh while his totems whirled around and around the room, sending out violent and erratic bursts of red and black magic. The ground next to Bickslow shattered into thousands of small cubes, and before they could hit him, the Seith mage dove under a small pile of dead bodies. He was thrown violently across the blood-covered room when two bolts of lightning, one yellow and one black, barreled into him. Bickslow slowly stood back up, wobbling uneasily once he was upright, and instantly started cackling again as a thin stream of blood slid down from his forehead._

"Oh stars," Aries whispered with wide eyes. "Wh-What happened to him?"

"That is the price of losing his soulmate," the Spirit King said forlornly. "He's lost her, and in doing so has lost the light she brought into his life." All of the spirits froze when the image faded again, and the water was clouded with darkness.

"_Please! Please stop! Oh God! Please, I don't wanna hurt them!" Bickslow's frantic voice rang out through the air, cracking with all of the emotion he held. "No! I never wanted this! I-I just want Lucy! PLEASE! Someone stop me! D-Don't let me kill my friends! L-Lucy… Wh-Why'd you leave me? I need you… God, Lucy… I'm so sorry… I really am a monster… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me! I n-never meant for this to happen!"_

Loke's eyes widened when the silver ring on his left hand started to warm up, something that had only happened once or twice when Bickslow had needed his help. He'd explained it to the couple when they'd returned from their honeymoon a little under a year prior. If Bickslow _ever_ needed Loke's help, he could subconsciously call out to the Lion Spirit through the connection in their rings, and Loke would appear on his own power. "He's… He's calling me!"

"That's impossible!" Capricorn said sternly. "She's gone, so he shouldn't have access to our keys any longer. Our primary contract is with Lady Lucy, and his is a contingent added on top of it…"

Loke frowned and turned to the Spirit King for guidance. The king grinned happily and wiped his face with his gargantuan hands. "This means two things. First, she's alive. He wouldn't be able to contact you otherwise." He paused and let the news sink in, earning a round of watery gasps, then continued. "Second, his soul—the one that exists with her in his life, and not this monstrosity that's consumed him—is calling out to you, Old Friend. He needs you to stop him from hurting anyone. Just long enough for her to get to him."

"But… He can't come back from this…" Aquarius whispered. "They told us themselves…"

"He can," the King said finally. "His soulmate can bring him back from anything. She just needs the chance."

"_Bickslow," Lucy's voice whispered sadly as the image shifted into only a tangled mess of gold and blue hair. Her body shifted only slightly beneath the massive coat that Laxus had draped over her, and finally a single hand slid out from beneath the fabric. As the slender and chafed wrist was revealed, Lucy's voice grew stronger. With each passing second, her resolve returned and each of her spirits felt it filling them entirely. "Don't give up… I'm coming… I'm coming back, I swear… Don't give up, baby… I'll save you…"_

Loke's breath caught in his throat when Lucy's voice rang out through the room, and although he'd been sickened by what she'd endured before, the sight of it as she slowly pulled her hands into a position to prop herself up brought a new wave of nausea bursting through him. She would always be beautiful to him, even if she was covered in scars from head to toe. What sickened the proud lion was that his gracious, loving, perfect master had been abused in such a manner. His only solace was that, even though Lucy had been stripped of her clothing as soon as they'd brought her inside—while also instantly having those damn cuffs put on her—none of the male members of the dark guild touched her. Ever. The only person to have actual physical contact with Lucy that wasn't beating her senseless or dragging her across the ground was the only woman in the guild—and she was only there to clean Lucy's dried blood from her body before she was taken back out into the main room.

"_OH GOD NO! PLEASE NO!" Bickslow screamed. "Someone just kill me! Fuck, what have I done?! A-All these people… My friends… I don't want them dead! Just me! Just take me, please! Let me be with her… Th-That's all I want… P-P… Please… Just t-take me instead… I don't want anyone to suffer! STOP! Can't you hear m-me?! I said stop!" Bickslow's voice cut through Lucy's own determined whispers as the pool wavered between Lucy's slow attempts at moving her recently deceased body, and Bickslow's grueling fight with his own friends and family in Fairy Tail. It was clear that he was wailing in desperation, the small portion of his own golden light still alive enough to hold onto his consciousness. "PLEASE! Make it stop! Help me! Please, help me stop! I-I can't… I can't do this!"_

"Leo," the King said softly, his usual booming voice altogether non-existent and replaced with just a gentle whisper. "Help him… Lucy needs time to—" His words were cut off as a new image appeared in the whirling pool.

"_We __**are**__ helping," the disembodied voices of thousands upon thousands of souls whispered, each word drawn out and hissing soothingly. The image changed from Bickslow or Lucy to a soft golden light that was rimmed with darkness, each passing second causing the light to dim. "You gave us your light… We gave you power… We'll take them all away, just like they did to her… We'll keep you safe… Safe and loved in the way she can no longer accomplish. We'll never leave you. We've been together since the beginning, you know. We're part of you, and you us. __**This...**__" the voices paused and an image of Bickslow appeared. _

_His lips were spread into a wide and sadistic grin, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he laughed. There wasn't a single spot of clean flesh on him, the blood from his victims coating his whole body along with his own seeping from several gashes along his arms and chest. His eyes were the deepest onyx, not just in the pupils but across even the previously white sclera. His brand—the small image of a person that adorned the bridge of his nose and between his eyebrows—glowed red-hot, and it wasn't long before other brilliant red veiny lines started glowing across his cheeks, jaw, throat, branching down from his wild hair, and even covering his arms and the backs of his hands. Without using his magic, Bickslow tackled Orga to the ground and began pummeling him relentlessly until two large shadows barreled into him, revealing Rogue Cheney and Gajeel Redfox at the last second as the two Slayers towered over the downed mage._

"_This is what you asked for. This was always within you, Bickslow… Embrace it… This is what you were destined to do… She was **destined** to die today…"_

"_NO! Please, no more! I don't want this! I w-was wrong! I'm sorry!" Bickslow shouted. The image zoomed in quickly and nestled in the insane version of Bickslow's bloody chest. There he knelt, in the same clothes he was really wearing, though they were still pristine and not covered in blood and viscera, or sticking to him like a second skin. Bickslow's hands tightly gripped his hair as he openly sobbed, curling in on himself and rocking back and forth while his oddly-shaped eyes stayed their normal color of a red iris rimmed in light green. "I'm a monster…" he whispered brokenly as he finally dropped his head to the ground. "Sh-She was w-wrong… I'm a fucking m-monster! A freak… Sick, psychotic piece of shit… Wh-What have I done… H-How could sh-she have been with me?" A heartrending sob tore from his throat, his whole body quaking with the force of his roiling emotions. "I-I just wanted… A f-family… I wanna be n-normal! Why?! Why c-can't I… I-If you're listening, b-baby… I'm so fucking s-sorry! I love you, L-Lucy… I never… got to say it back before he… How could she love a monster l-like me? I-I'm better off dead…"_

Loke growled low in his throat and turned away from the pool as he stalked away and forced his gate open. Lucy had been the one to help Bickslow see that he wasn't a monster to begin with, and now it was all surfacing again. The guy was torturing himself with what was happening, driving his own self insane in a way that would soon match what was present on the outside. _'Bickslow,'_ he thought as determination filled him to the brim, and silently hoping that he'd be able to stall long enough for Lucy to get to her soulmate, _'I'm coming, man. I'll save you. I swear, I'll do whatever I can to stop you from hurting everyone…'_

"Be prepared for anything," the Spirit King said solemnly as he turned to leave the room. Lucy was alive, and that was all that mattered. As long as the young blonde woman was living, she could bring the Seith mage, whose fate she was tethered to for eternity, from anything. It was part of the ancient bond they shared: the Seith mage's inability to forgive himself, to do what he felt was right, to experience tragedy as one with his soulmate; Lucy could bring Bickslow back, all she needed was time. "Virgo, please… Go help her stand up and get to him. Then come back immediately and bring Loke with you."

Virgo bowed and rushed off after Loke, forcing open her own gate in the process. The large glittering door appeared before her, bearing the Maiden's constellation in twinkling white lights against a dark blue background. With her hand hovering just over the handle, Virgo channeled a small portion of her own magic to unlock her gate, and the beautifully curled, M-shaped sign of her Zodiac placement glowed on the handle just before it turned. The door slowly opened, showing only a grey mist beyond that she knew would connect her with Earthland. As she took the first step through the gate, Virgo's resolve never wavered. She would help Lucy in any way possible, because her Princess' life—and the lives of her friends, family, and soulmate—all depended on it. "Ut Virgo, transeo ad dominum meum," she whispered quickly before stepping into the grey mist. It only took two steps through the thick fog to get to Earthland, but they seemed to pass by even more slowly as she felt fear welling up inside her. _'I must help her,'_ she thought just before breaking through to Earthland and kneeling next to Lucy.

* * *

"Damnit, Loke!" Laxus roared, "Why are you helping him?!"

"I'm not!" Loke shot back, ducking low when one of Bickslow's totems tried to tear a hole in his head. He jumped up and shot forward, feeling the jacket of his suit disintegrate when a black burst of magic shot from Bickslow's body. Tackling the lost man to the ground, Loke brought up a fist and felt the power of Regulus coursing through him as his rings began to glow, then quickly slammed his fist into Bickslow's gut. "She's alive!" he shouted at Bickslow, "I'm here to stop you from killing everyone you love!"

"Everyone I love?" Bickslow cackled. "I don't _love_ anyone! My love just gets people killed! Didn't you know that?" When he saw Loke hesitate, Bickslow grinned and flipped them over so that he was straddling the lion spirit. "Loving me is what costs people their lives. _Knowing_ me, can get them killed…" he whispered as he leaned down and hovered mere inches from Loke's scowling face. "_She_ loved me, and look what happened to her."

"She's alive!" Loke bellowed. "I wouldn't be here if she wasn't!"

"Liar," Bickslow ground out between clenched teeth. "Don't lie to me about her! She's dead! I can feel it… There's a hole in me where Lucy used to be… They took _everything_ from me! EVERYTHING!" He stopped, great heaving breaths pushing out of himself and a small growl rumbling through him as the voices inside grew in strength. "They took my chance at a family… So…" Bickslow paused as his eyes brightened with glee. "So, I'll take everyone's family! If I can't have her, then… Then no one should get to have the ones they love either!"

"This isn't you, Bickslow!" Loke shouted, grunting in pain when the Seith mage headbutted him and jumped away to rush back towards the other mages present, cackling with reckless abandon while uncontrolled bursts of magic shot off from him. Loke slowly stood up and yelled, "It's those voices! You begged someone to kill you! I heard it, just like her spirits did! You're still in th—"

"LOKE!" Makarov bellowed in disbelief when all six of Bickslow's totems zoomed towards the Spirit and drilled hole after hole into him. His glasses fell to the ground as he was jostled from each hit, his shirt disappearing entirely to show that his torso was littered with dozens of injuries. His flesh was blackened and charred where magical blasts from the totems had seared his flesh, blood dripped from each wound in thick streams. Loke began to fade back to the Spirit World to heal, and even though he was clearly in pain, he seemed to be more concerned with the balcony that Lucy had been resting on.

"Y'know, guys…" Bickslow laughed as he dodged attack after attack from the three Dragon Slayers, sending his babies off to distract Orga, Freed, and Gildarts, "I think I'll start with the kids first."

"What?!" Gajeel growled, narrowing his crimson eyes and feeling his skin shifting into metallic scales.

"Yep! I never got to have any, so why should you?" Bickslow chuckled. "Ana and Magnus, for you and Levy," he paused and gave Gajeel a wicked grin, then turned to Laxus, "Igneel—that should get through to Natsu, right? It'll be a two-for-one when I go after Juvia, since she's still pregnant. Then Sarah and… and Alex…" A lightning infused fist knocked the wind out of him, sending the demented man flying through the air. Bickslow grunted as he collided with the ground and slid several feet until he was against a wall, then chuckled while he slowly sat up. Looking up into the furious eyes of a very pissed off blond Dragon Slayer, he said, "Lucy loved him so much… Just like he was her own... He should be with her too, dontcha think?"

"You stay the fuck away from my kids," Laxus growled in warning. "You're my best friend, man. I wanna believe that this is all a fucking dream… I don't wanna have to kill you."

"Too late," Bickslow chuckled, not even attempting to stand up, "Once your little ones are dead, the women will be next. Strip 'em down, cut them up, torture them for days, and then… Blow them all to smithereens and eat their souls. It'll be _great_, Laxus. You'll all be just as alone as I am. Just as lost… There won't be anything for you without Mira and your kids, but… At least you'll still have memories of a family, right? I don't even have that…"

"We're all your family, Bickslow," Freed said gently as he stood beside Laxus. "We—"

"That's not the same, Freed…" Bickslow chuckled again, feeling the burning that had started all over his body beginning to die down as the newest addition to his brand settled in. "She was it for me. I don't have memories of a happy little face looking up at me, no midnight feedings and dirty diapers that I bitch about at the time but remember fondly… Sure, I've got memories of your guys' kids... But, I never got that chance with Lucy. I wanted to have a family with her so badly, so I could be normal. Just once, I wanted to have a normal life, to have one more person in the world that wouldn't be afraid of me because of my magic... It didn't seem like too much to ask for, since she could only have one kid anyway. I won't get to walk my little girl down the aisle, or read to my little boy. None of it... There's no legacy of the love I had with her… No one to carry on my name and magic after I'm gone too. That's probably for the best anyway... I don't wanna make my kid into a monster like me..."

Laxus furrowed his brow and knelt down in front of Bickslow, watching as the centers of his black eyes flickered with the faintest specks of green while he spoke. "Bix, it doesn't have to be this way… She's…"

"Gone forever…" Bickslow laughed again, sadly this time, and looked around at the other seven mages that were surrounding him. "Guess it's no use to make plans… I'm as good as dead anyway… I know what you've gotta do…" He stopped and looked down at his wedding ring, the golden band still somehow shining even through the thick coating of blood on it. "I never deserved someone like her. Lucy was… Perfect… And she got stuck with a freak like me." Turning back up to look at everyone around him, Bickslow gave them one last saddened smile. "I wish I could have saved her a second time, y'know? I saved her life once, so… Maybe the past two years with her were supposed to be my second chance… I miss her so much. I just… Just one last time, I wish I could tell her that I loved her… Or see her smile… Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if I'd been able to hold her before she died."

Makarov's eyes widened when they locked onto Bickslow's, feeling the numbing wave of the young man's _Figure Eyes_ washing over him again. It was much more powerful than the first time when they had entered the dark guild, and Makarov and the others had been lucky that Laxus had shocked Bickslow enough to break his concentration before. His consciousness was crowded into one corner of his mind, allowing him to see everything that was happening with no control over a single part of him, even his own magic. Before it had only been his physical body that was under Bickslow's reign, but now it was every part of Makarov's being. His very soul was lying in the Seith mage's hands and bending to his will. Everything around him grew smaller and smaller as he was forcefully shifted into his Titan form until his head nearly reached the ceiling, and the sunlight that was still shining through the open doors was blocked out entirely by his massive body. "What are you doing?!" Makarov bellowed before his jaw clenched and became locked in place.

Laxus and the rest of the mages present turned to look up in horror at the sheer size of Makarov who had been a few feet behind the rest of them. "Gramps?" Laxus whispered. He watched as if everything was in slow motion. Makarov's hands fisted at his sides before moving through a quick series of motions, then he extended his index and middle fingers on one hand and slowly brought it to his forehead. One slow swipe from his forehead towards the six mages that had been trying to stop Bickslow, and a large golden magic circle appeared at the tips of his fingers while the other hand moved to join it. Hundreds of beams of brilliant, searing light shot out and collided with the six mages, sending all of them hurtling in various directions and slamming into the walls, still-standing furniture, or piles of corpses.

Makarov's eyes were locked onto Bickslow's as the dust settled, and he saw the blackness within flickering to red and green for only a moment. A deep sadness welled within him, knowing what was about to come. He'd told Laxus that, should this ever happen, the Dragon Slayer would have to take his friend out for good. It seemed that Bickslow had figured out it was only a way to push his grandson to protect Lucy and Bickslow more fiercely, since Makarov was now standing over the Seith mage with his gigantic fist slowly rising into the air. Movement in his periphery caught his attention, and he found that he could still look around of his own accord when his gaze lifted to the balcony that had been housing Lucy and the others. Bloody blonde-and-blue hair came into view, followed by short pink hair. Softly glowing golden eyes raised, tears spilling down her cheeks, and he was faced with none other than Lucy Tamashi—Bickslow's once-dead wife. Laxus and the others had been right… She was alive.

* * *

Lucy whimpered again when she felt the wounds all over her body scraping along the ground as she tried to pull herself up onto her knees. A soft golden light appeared next to her just before two familiar and gentle hands, with shackles adorning the slender wrists, brushed her matted hair from her face. "V-Virgo…" Lucy whispered happily, a watery smile creeping across her face as she saw Virgo's stoic façade crumble into nothing more than an ecstatic smile of her own.

"I will help you, Princess," Virgo whispered back, not caring in the slightest that Lucy was able to see tears streaming down her face. Her princess was alive! Lucy was alive and everything would work out once they got her down to Bickslow.

_"Please, no! No… No no no! I'd never do that to them! I w-wouldn't kill their families! WHY?! Just let them kill me!"_

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard the broken pleas of her husband echoing through her mind. He sounded so lost, like everything that was the strong and resilient man he'd become had shattered and left only a whimpering shell of the man she loved. _"Baby? It's okay! I'm here, it's alright!"_

_ "I-I don't wanna hurt anyone! I'm so sorry… Please… Please just kill me… Laxus… Master… ANYONE! Just finish me off… Th-Then… Then I-I can b-be with her again… I can't do this alone…"_

"Virgo," Lucy whispered urgently, "Where is he? He needs me!"

"Downstairs, Princess… He… Bickslow is… Not himself…" Virgo replied sadly, chancing a glance over the railing to see seven mages surrounding the downed mage. She heard him talking softly, barely able to make out what he was saying, and a few crazed chuckles bubbling up from his throat.

"That's not important. He needs me." Lucy shored up all of her strength and brought herself upright, wobbling weakly and finally feeling Virgo's arms wrap around her. It didn't seem as though Bickslow could hear her at all since every time she tried to speak to him through their bond, his only response was more desperate wailing as he begged for death. Lucy slowly raised her head after hearing a series of loud crashes and was met with Master Makarov in his Titan form as his fist raised into the air.

_"Yes! Kill me! Please! I don't deserve to live anymore… I-I can't live without her… Please, kill me! Just m-make it all stop! Lucy's dead… I w-wanna be with her… Please…"_

Lucy felt more tears spilling over and flowing freely down her face. She didn't see the carnage that covered the entire room, or the mages that were slowly standing and brushing rubble from themselves. "Master," she cried out, "Don't do it! Please! Don't kill him!"

A wild cackle sounded out through the guild, and everyone's eyes shot down to Bickslow who had stood up with his arms spread wide open. "He wants you to kill him," Bickslow laughed, "It seems as though she gave him too much of her light… We can't bring him to our way of thinking…" Another loud laugh as he spun in a circle, silently calling his totems to him. Bickslow stepped onto the wooden totems and grinned as they lifted him into the air until he was hovering directly in front of the balcony that held Lucy. His eyes stayed locked onto Makarov's as he whispered, "Kill him… We'll find someone else once he's gone…"

"Who are you?!" Laxus bellowed.

Bickslow turned to look at Laxus, his head tilting to one side and his tongue hanging from his mouth. "Lost souls. We snuck in when he got his magic, and waited… And waited… We just want to be free, and Seith mages that lose a soulmate give us that freedom… We can do whatever we want when we're with them…"

"How many…" Freed asked, coughing harshly to clear some of the dust from his lungs.

"_Millions_… Nothing can save him now, except death." Bickslow cackled again and again, then shouted, "Do it, _Master_. Kill Bickslow and end his suffering! He's begging you!"

Lucy scowled and felt her own magic swelling within her as Makarov's fist tightened just a fraction and started sailing through the air. Bickslow stayed in place, with his arms stretched wide and his back facing her, and she pushed the heavy coat that was covering her away from her body—barely registering that it smelled just like Laxus—while forcing her body to move. She ran and vaulted over the balcony, silently calling out to Bickslow's parents and the four other souls that she'd come to love dearly over the past two years. They seemed to hear her and moved away from Makarov, turning Bickslow in the process until she saw his eyes that flashed from black to green and back. Lucy collided with her husband and they went flying off of the six totems towards the ground with Makarov's gigantic fist sailing right over their heads.

Bickslow's body crashed to the ground, and he groaned loudly as he tried to pick himself back up. He stilled in an instant when he felt a soft and voluptuous body lying on top of him, and his eyes shot open to see nothing but yellow and blue. His arms were wrapped around a nude form, his fingers dancing absently along dozens of open gashes in the supple flesh he felt.

"Holy fuck," Orga whispered with wide eyes as he took in the blonde woman that had tackled the lunatic. Aside from the fact that she was smoking hot and naked as a jaybird, he was finally seeing just how fucked up she'd gotten before the leader of this guild killed her. Her arms, legs, back, sides, the small portions of her breasts and ass he could see… Everything was cut up so badly that he was having a hard time figuring out how she was even moving.

"Keep staring at her ass, and I'll fucking kill you myself," Laxus growled at the Lighting God Slayer.

"How the hell is she alive?" Orga asked absently, his eyes widening when her head slowly lifted and a brilliant golden glow started to fill the room that emanated from her eyes.

"Wendy healed her heart, I restarted it with my lightning," Laxus said as he turned to pick up his grandfather, who had shrunken back from his Titan form and collapsed to his knees once Bickslow's control over him had faltered. "Gramps, it's okay. You didn't kill him. Blondie's got him now." He carefully carried Makarov back over to the group of mages that was gathered, watching cautiously as Lucy held Bickslow in her gaze.

"This isn't… real…" Bickslow whispered incredulously. "Lucy's… You're… You're dead."

Lucy smiled softly and shook her head. "You can't get rid of me that easily, baby," she said, a small laugh bubbling up until Bickslow's gaze hardened and his eyes darkened even further.

"No. You're not her. This is a lie…" He scowled as he gripped her waist tightly, and got ready to push the figment of his imagination away from him. When he saw her wince and let out a small, pained whimper, Bickslow stilled and narrowed his eyes at her. "Prove you're her."

"Give me my husband back, and I'll prove it to _him_," Lucy shot back. "I heard what you said. You're the one that's not my Bixy. He could help you be free…"

"Liar," Bickslow ground out. He called out to the six totems that had helped him, and internally grinned when they hovered just above Lucy where she couldn't see them. "Seith mages have to truly lose everything for us to be free. We won't let him go… He's part of us now."

"Babies," Lucy said firmly, her eyebrows drawing together as her own magic started swelling, covering the area in green and gold tendrils.

Bickslow's eyes widened when the woman above him started letting her magic pour from her, a perfect combination of both her own Celestial magic and his Seith magic. The six totems he had under his control moved so they were enveloped in her magical aura, the agitated and erratic twitches they had been exhibiting since Lucy's soul shattered disappearing altogether. "How… They're _my_ babies…"

"No, they're not," Lucy said. "They're his mother, his father, a little girl who died in a fire, an old man that was murdered by his wife, and two teenage lovers that decided death was better than the lives they had. They're Bickslow's babies, and they're mine. _You_ don't love them the way he and I do, and they know it's not him that's in control right now."

"You're… You're wrong…"

"I'm not," Lucy said softly. "Babies, tell Bickslow for yourselves. Let him how wrong he his."

"I want my son back," Mama whispered as she starting glowing a bright gold.

"My boy would _never_ do what you've done. Let him go," Papa added, his own totem filling with green light.

"We want them to be happy!" Pipi shouted.

"To have a family!" added Popo.

"Lucy makes everything better for him!" Pepe said sadly.

"Give us our friend back!" Pupu finally said.

Lucy silently called out to the quieted internal sobs of her husband. _"I'm here baby. Look at me. I'm here with the babies, and we're all waiting for you. I love you so much, Bixy."_

"This proves nothing!" Bickslow shouted.

"Does she even realize she's naked?" Gildarts asked absently, blinking repeatedly and silently marveling at the sheer power the battered blonde was letting off. He'd never known she was this powerful before, and wondered why she'd never been nominated for S-Class along with her husband.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like this is working," Freed muttered as he stared at the floor in front of him, refusing to see Lucy in absolutely nothing. He'd seen a mere glimpse of her completely naked before—the day that the couple found out they were soulmates—and really didn't want to dishonor his own relationship by staring at her. Especially since his wife's father was standing right next to him.

"Give her a minute," Gajeel chuckled, "Bunny's got this shit."

"How can you be so sure?" Rogue asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the couple on the ground. He knew it was pretty messed up, but the sheer power Lucy was letting off right then was absolutely astounding considering she'd been dead recently. He couldn't help but look at the injuries she had sustained, and found a new sense of respect for the vibrant woman his own mate had befriended. The fact that she was stark naked didn't even register for the Shadow Dragon Slayer, since he only had eyes for one woman anyway.

_"Sing for me… Prove you're really her… Please… Sing me a song, baby," Bickslow whimpered, lifting his head and finally letting himself see the gorgeous woman that hovered over him. "I-I wanna believe it's you… I don't… I don't want you to be gone…"_

Lucy giggled and brought a hand to Bickslow's cheek, running her thumb over a black vein that seemed to have been branded into his flesh just like the small person across his nose. "Anything for you, Bixy," she whispered.

_You fill up my senses_

_Like a night in a forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime_

_Like a walk in the rain_

Bickslow sneered at Lucy, the voices within thrashing wildly against the soothing voice that seemed to give the light in his soul strength. He gripped her hands tightly and rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him, slamming her hands to the ground over her head while he propped himself on his knees between her spread legs. Lucy's eyes glowed even brighter, her smile widening only slightly, and her voice never faltered. "Stop!" he shouted, tightening his grip on her slender wrists and feeling her bones shifting slightly. "Stop or I'll fucking kill you right now!"

_Like a storm in the desert_

_Like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses_

_Come fill me again_

"She's singing to him?" Makarov whispered incredulously, a soft smile breaking across his ancient face and covering it in deeper wrinkles.

"Yep, Lucy knows what she's doing," Laxus answered with a grin.

_Bickslow's breath caught in his throat when her voice started flowing through the air, filling every inch of his body and soul with its warmth. It was the first song they had ever danced to, what he had sung to her when she had agreed to move in with him only a day after she was injured in front of his house. It was really Lucy. His sweet, perfect Lucy had come back to him. Lifting his head and grinning, he could see those beautiful golden glowing eyes that always made him feel like he'd found a home. Like he'd found a place where he finally belonged. "Baby!" he cried happily._

"He just threatened to kill her," Gildarts hissed, moving to take a step forward and being stopped dead in his tracks by an iron club shooting just in his path. "Look at him. That psycho is gonna kill his own wife."

"She doesn't go down without a fight," Gajeel growled. "Give the woman a goddamn chance. She's doin' something right if it's pissing those souls off enough to threaten her."

_Come let me love you_

_Let me give my life to you_

_Let me drown in your laughter_

_Let me die in your arms_

Bickslow ground his teeth together, the voices fighting to keep the golden soul within his body suppressed as it started to fight to regain control. "You stupid bitch," he seethed, trying to drown out the soft lilting of Lucy's voice so his consciousness and light couldn't return. "Why didn't you just stay dead?!" He brought her hands together and held them in one of his own, then moved his free hand to her throat and started to squeeze with a wicked grin. "I'll just kill you now, and then maybe he'll be lost for good…"

_ Bickslow gasped and jumped to his feet when he saw his hand wrapping around Lucy's slender throat. One of the things he knew she hated was being choked. In the two years they had been together, and with everything they had tried in the bedroom, that was the only thing Lucy had downright refused. She said it reminded her too much of the Naval Battle when she was brutalized by Minerva, and he dropped the subject in an instant. Honestly, it wasn't something he was interested in either, but if she enjoyed it, then he would have done it for her. "Get away from her!" he shouted. "Let my Cosplayer go!"_

"Ha!" Bickslow laughed harshly. "Not much of a Cosplayer if she's running around naked, and letting everyone see her snatch…"

Lucy took a deep breath and willed away her fear, knowing that her Bickslow would never do something like this to her. He knew how she felt about not being able to breathe, and this was just one more ploy for those souls that had taken control to keep what they wanted. She couldn't let that happen. He was pouring so much of his attention into cutting off her oxygen that his other hand had gone slightly slack—just enough for her to wriggle her hands free and place them over his on her throat. _"Fight them, baby. I'll never leave you. Fight them and come back to me." _She carefully loosened his grip, watching his face contort into a mask of confusion, then slid her hands up his arms until her fingers were lightly tracing over every new black vein running across his face.

_Let me lay down beside you_

_Let me always be with you_

Bickslow's eyes clenched shut, his jaw tensing along with the rest of his body while small tremors ran through him. The same hollow wailing that had sounded when he'd let the voices have control returned, but they were filled with rage.

_"That's it, baby," _Lucy silently whispered. _"You can do it. Be strong, Bix. I'm right here with you."_

The other male mages in the room were slowly pushed back across the floor when a black pillar shot up into the air and consumed Bickslow and Lucy, the visages of thousands of ghastly and pale screaming faces swirling around and around the edges. Agonized screams, cries of fury and outrage, mournful whispers on the wind, and soft whimpering sobs filled the air before only a single voice could be heard as the pillar faded into nothingness.

_Come let me love you_

_Come love me again_

Lucy grinned when she saw tears welling in Bickslow's eyes as they faded from black to red, and finally to the comforting green glow she always loved to see. He was hovering over her, panting heavily, with his hands planted on either side of her slender body. Her fingers still traced over the newest additions to his brand, silently marveling at just how much the black veins added to the already perfect angles of his face. The markings crept down his forehead and temples from his blue and black hair, from behind his ears and around his throat before slithering up onto his jaw, and seemed to even dip below the collar of his blood-soaked shirt. "Welcome back, handsome," she whispered, feeling happy tears spilling over unbidden.

"Baby… C-Cosplayer… Fucking hell…" Bickslow cried, dropping down and wrapping his arms tightly around Lucy's waist as he buried his nose in her hair. "I-I thought I'd never… Shit, baby! I-I love you s-so much!"

Lucy sniffled and said, "I love you, too. I told you, baby. You'll always have me." She wriggled slightly when the fabric of Bickslow's soaking shirt rubbed against her wounds, then whimpered when his grip on her tightened. Bickslow instantly pulled back, and she saw him give her a questioning look before he looked down to see how torn up she was.

"Fuck," Bickslow whispered, looking back up into Lucy's still-glowing eyes. "Wh-What… How… How did yo—"

Lucy felt a very familiar swell of need rising within her, and knew what was coming. She tangled her hands in Bickslow's hair, then roughly pulled him down on top of her to crash his lips against hers. She moaned softly when his hands slid over her thighs, hitching her legs up and over his hips, as his tongue plunged between her plump lips.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Orga nearly shouted, grunting when a streak of yellow lightning hit him in the side of the head. "This is just fucking twist—Goddamnit, man stop shocking me… Asshole."

Laxus rolled his eyes and grimaced when the scent of Lucy and Bickslow's arousal wafted through the air. When he saw the other men, except for Freed, sporting identically surprised expressions, Laxus realized that the only people that knew about what was about to happen were the Raijinshuu and Mira. Freed seemed to realize what was happening, because he rushed off to gather Wendy and Evergreen when they came running into the room with a pile of clothing, the sound of jingling keys just barely reaching across the room.

Evergreen frowned and looked around the room, then saw Lucy and Bickslow on the ground, with the latter starting to grind against the injured blonde whose legs he was nestled between. "Oh Mavis… Wendy, we've gotta go…"

"But Lucy's clothes—"

"We'll put them by the entrance," Freed said quickly as he hefted Wendy over his shoulder and made sure the innocent girl couldn't actually see anything. "And we'll leave them a note…"

"What's happ—"

"You don't wanna know," Laxus said urgently as he ushered them past him, forcing Gildarts, Orga, Makarov, Gajeel, and Rogue to keep moving and get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

Once all nine mages were outside, with the doors to the guild slamming shut behind them, everyone rounded on the Raijinshuu with bewildered expressions. Questions fired off rapidly from the six other mages present, overlapping one another.

"What the fuck are they doing?!" Gildarts shouted.

"Why did we run out so fast? I could have helped Lucy heal a little more," Wendy said.

"They're not really…" Gajeel muttered. "Are they?"

"That can't be right," Rogue said solemnly.

"Surrounded by bodies?!" Orga bellowed.

"Shouldn't Lucy be healed first?" Makarov asked, concern lacing his voice.

Laxus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Freed blushed ten shades of red, and Evergreen just stared off into space. Before anyone could respond to a single question or statement, before they could even begin to figure out how to explain what was going on, everyone heard Lucy's voice ringing out from behind the door.

_"Fuck, Bix... Spank me harder! OH GOD!"_

"Well…" Laxus coughed awkwardly as every male around dropped to the ground with a raging nosebleed. He turned to Wendy, who was staring at the doors with wide and innocent eyes. "Wendy… Uh… Since they're soulmates… Um…"

"The closer they are physically when one is injured helps to speed up the healing process," Freed finished quickly as he pulled his cravat from around his neck and used it to staunch the flowing blood from his nose. "So… Um… Well…"

"Oh!" Wendy shouted, a light blush covering her cheeks. Her inner healer, the much more mature and methodical side of her, instantly kicked in with the prospect of new knowledge concerning helping her guild mates. "So, Lucy and Bickslow have sex while one is hurt to be as close as humanly possible? Because the bond from them being mated draws them to do it?"

Laxus, Evergreen, and Freed gaped at the young healer. Evergreen cleared her throat and slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah," she said uncomfortably.

Wendy grinned and tilted her head to the side. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" she asked, "That makes perfect sense!" She blinked owlishly as the Raijinshuu dropped to the ground. "Did I say something wrong?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Oh Bix," Lucy moaned loudly before roughly biting down on Bickslow's shoulder as he plowed into her soaking depths with everything he was worth. It hadn't taken long for the pair to rip every blood-soaked piece clothing off of him, and Lucy was barely able to register the sight of every inch of Bickslow's body being covered in the black veined branches of his newer brand before he had hefted her onto his lap and seated himself firmly in her core. "More, baby… _aaaahnn_... God yes!"

Bickslow had to admit that his eagerness to fuck his wife senseless wasn't entirely from their bond pushing him to help her heal from her numerous injuries. A good portion of it was because he had lost the only woman he had ever loved, the only woman he _would_ or _could_ ever love, and now she was back in his arms. Lucy had saved him from an eternity of torment if Fairy Tail hadn't succeeded in killing him. She had brought him back, given him the strength to fight against the overwhelming despair and those dark souls that had taken root in him when he was still only a child. With a firm grip on Lucy's rear, he pulled her entirely off of him before dropping her back down, groaning when he felt her walls fluttering rapidly against his throbbing manhood. Over and over, he withdrew himself completely before slamming back into the deliciously tight heat of her sex. "I love you so much," he groaned, grunting in surprise when Lucy tackled him to the floor and slanted her mouth over his.

Her hips swirled sensuously only once before she started grinding on top of him, whimpering with each roll of her hips that had her core tightening around him more insistently. Bickslow's hands slid up her injured legs, settling themselves on the rounded globes of her ass and gripping tightly as he started moving her body with more purpose. One hand left her for only an instant before it came down with a sharp smack, sending the most pleasurable fire roaring through her. "Again," Lucy whispered, sucking his lip into her mouth and arching her back erotically when he instantly complied. The pain of her wounds had fallen to nothingness once she'd felt every inch of Bickslow's manhood filling her core, just as it had been when they bonded after she was struck by lightning. "Fuck, Bix... Spank me harder! OH GOD!"

Bickslow groaned every time her tight sheath surrounded him, feeling the most glorious clenching of her walls every time his hand landed on her ass. With one last loud smack, his eyes shot open and a wicked grin split his face when the pitch of Lucy's moans heightened. "Ride me nice and hard, baby," he groaned, his eyes rolling back when the golden glow of her own brightened and she did just what he wanted. His hands slid over the gashes on her stomach until they reached her breasts, and his thumbs circled her nipples until they were perfectly pebbled. "Harder," Bickslow groaned as he pinched those pebbled peaks between his fingers, "Fuck, yes… Just like tha—OH FUCK!" Lucy's feet moved so they were planted firmly on the floor, then she leaned back and grasped his thighs, her nails digging into his flesh just enough to make his hips buck up violently.

Lucy's breaths came in shorter and shorter pants as she continued to slam herself down onto Bickslow's cock. "B-Bix," she whimpered as her eyes slid closed and her brow furrowed, every muscle in her body tensing as her climax barreled towards her. "Bixy… _oohhhh_… It's… _nggh_… It's too m-much! S-So good!"

Bickslow's eyes widened when Lucy started to move even faster, her breasts bouncing perfectly even with his hands cupping them. In one swift motion, he pulled her off of him completely and flipped the buxom blonde onto her knees with his chest pressed to her back. "Crawl forward, baby," he groaned, slamming two fingers into her sex and scissoring them quickly.

Lucy whimpered and arched her back, pushing herself more fully onto Bickslow's fingers. When he buried them deep within her core and continued pushing, forcing her to move forward, she shakily crawled a few feet as he turned her head and roughly pushed his tongue between her lips. Even for Bickslow, this was a whole new form of dominating her. He was never this demanding when they were in the bedroom, had never actually made her move while she had _anything_ teasing her core, but she loved every second of it. Something pressed against the fronts of her thighs, and Lucy gasped when Bickslow ripped his hand away from her and tangled it in her hair.

"Lemme show you how hard I want it, Cosplayer," Bickslow whispered, letting his tongue slip out and glide across her throat. A wide grin spread across Bickslow's face when Lucy moaned and swirled her hips against his straining manhood, and he quickly pinned her down by her hair while forcing her to spread her legs even wider. As he lined himself up at her entrance once again, Bickslow chuckled while he teased her. "Can I show you?"

"Please," Lucy whimpered, bringing one hand down to her sex and teasing her sensitive nub while her free hand blindly grabbed whatever she was lying on. "Please fuck me, Bixy—_Aghhhh_!" One fluid motion, and he was buried to the hilt again, causing Lucy to cry out with each powerful snap of his hips. Her eyes went wide when he hooked one arm under her leg and lifted it into the air, spreading her open and angling his hips just right to have her seeing stars. It wasn't often that they actually had to use the fact that their bond would help them heal, but the few times it had happened, they had never been _this_ wild. Lucy was hardly able to find the breath to cry out her pleasure, and she wondered if her dying in front of him had driven Bickslow to become an absolute sex-god in that moment.

Bickslow leaned over her, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to every inch of Lucy's bloody back he could reach. His tongue snaked out as he continued to plow into her, and he groaned loudly while he licked a searing path up her spine. "God, you're squeezing me so tight, baby," he groaned as he nipped at her shoulder, dropping her leg to smooth his hand over her waist and tease her breasts.

Lucy's eyes were clenched tightly as Bickslow exacted a punishing pace on her core, and she felt herself slowly sliding forward on whatever surface he'd laid her out on. There was a series of muffled thuds, then Lucy found her face pressed to the bloody stone floor while her ass was still in the air, a lumpy something-or-other propping her lower half up. She cried out Bickslow's name as if it was the only word in her vocabulary, and when her eyes opened to let out a brilliant glow of golden light, she glanced back to look at him. Before she could meet his eyes, she saw a pair of bloody stumps that she could only assume were once legs lying under her body.

Bickslow gave Lucy no time to react to what she saw once her eyes opened as he grabbed her hands and used them as leverage to pull her onto him more and more forcefully. Lucy's moans turned into all-out screams, but he couldn't stop. Her walls fluttered against his swollen shaft again and again, but he wasn't nearly finished with her. "Yeah, baby," he growled in her ear as he leaned forward again, roughly biting the tender lobe, and grinning when Lucy shivered, "Fuckin' cum all over me."

Lucy's eyes went wide as she crested that peak into bliss. Her entire body tensed, and Bickslow's grip on her hands faltered enough for her to fall forward onto the small pile of bloody body parts she'd been lying on before. He followed right behind her as he continued plunging into her soaking depths, every inch of him rubbing against her walls in the most wonderful ways possible. Her hips jerked with her spasming sex until she felt his hands settling on them to keep her steady. Not even caring what she was touching, Lucy's limp limbs ripped away everything from beneath her—throwing a foot off to the left, a forearm behind them, and even rolling a head across the ground—before she collapsed with her hands tangling in Bickslow's hair behind her.

Lucy gasped when he started lightly sucking on the countless wounds on her back and shoulders, each groan spilling from him vibrating through her perfectly and sending a pulse from her soul into him.

Bickslow groaned loudly, feeling his magic swelling in tandem with Lucy's. The familiar pulse of his magic reached out and tenderly caressed her soul, and one hand gripped her hip while the other dove between her thighs to tease the sensitive bundle just above her sex. As she began to match his powerful thrusts by pressing herself back onto him, the tingling in his spine mounting to an all-time high. "Fuck, baby… You're so… _unnngh_… So beautiful," he moaned, gritting his teeth to fight back his own release just a little longer. He circled her clit quickly, and the way her sex rippled around him had his eyes crossing and the breath rushing from his lungs.

Between one breath and the next, with Lucy beginning to feel utterly overwhelmed with the sensations crashing through her as she sat so close to her release, Bickslow shifted so that she was laid her out on her back. She hardly felt the blood-covered stone floor beneath her, only vaguely registered that something had been pressing against her head and she had unconsciously thrown another severed limb across the room before pulling Bickslow down into a searing kiss. When he hit some previously undiscovered sweet spot, Lucy screamed again and again. Her nails raked violently down his back, causing him to drop his head to her neck and roughly suck a portion of it between his lips. "R-Right… There… Oh…"

"Right _here_, Cosplayer?" Bickslow growled in Lucy's ear, his teeth nipping harshly at her tender lobe. He grinned when Lucy cried out, and gave her throat a long lick while he groaned against her sweat and blood-slicked skin. Again and again, he made sure to hit the spot that had her back arching deliciously beneath him. "Is that how you like it?"

"Yes! Yes, Bix… OH MY GOD!" Lucy moaned, her head thrashing wildly as she tried to keep up with him. When he pulled a leg over his shoulder, Lucy's eyes went wide just before he slammed into her again. He slowed down, giving her long and languid strokes with a sensuous roll of his hips each time he was fully sheathed in her sex. "I-I love you…" she moaned, arching her back and smiling seductively up at him. She watched as Bickslow's eyes gazed down at her, their green glow filled with love and longing. He groaned each time they were joined, and as he started pressing tender kisses to her ankle and calf, Lucy was finally able to admire the black veined brand that covered his whole body. Every inch of Bickslow's skin was covered in those flowing lines with the exception of the very center of his face—from his eyebrows down to his lips—and the lines on his forehead even seemed to blend into the original person-shaped brand on his face. His neck, shoulders, chest, and arms were even covered in them, but she had a much harder time seeing the lines on his arms and hands with just how much blood was covering him.

As Bickslow gazed down at his radiant wife, he could help but admire her beauty as she openly eyed every bit of him. Even with her countless injuries, the sheer amount of her own blood that was covering her and mixing with the blood they'd been rolling around in, the way her blonde hair had become tinged with pink and the blue streaks had become an odd shade of purple, and knowing just how much she had endured before he'd been able to find her… Lucy was more beautiful to him right then than she had ever been before. He still wanted to snap his hips and force her over the edge again and again until neither of them were able to think, let alone move, but something inside had him slowing down to appreciate just how perfect Lucy was. Letting her leg slide down until it was hooked around his hips, Bickslow smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips.

Lucy moaned softly and let his tongue delve into her mouth. She swirled her own around it, one corner of her mouth quirking when he moaned while lightly teasing the piercing in her tongue. Her hands slid slowly over him, feeling each and every dip in his muscles as they bunched with his full and languid strokes. His chest glided against her own, and Lucy whimpered when a single roll of his hips had her core fluttering around him. Her hands finally settled on his hair that had turned a deep purple with the sheer amount of blood covering it. It seemed as though Bickslow had taken a bath in the crimson liquid while she was down for the count, but she didn't dwell on it. Whatever happened to him when she died was something they had known would happen—although they hadn't realized that there were darker souls lurking within him that would cause so much devastation—and she had heard his own personal feelings on the carnage with how he'd been internally begging for someone to kill him.

Bickslow lifted his head and groaned softly, turning his head to press a tender kiss to Lucy's palm. "Don't leave me again, baby," he whispered. "Please, never leave like that."

"I won't, Bix," Lucy whispered back, giggling lightly when several large droplets of crimson liquid dripped onto her cheek from Bickslow's hair. She slowly guided his lips to her cheek and said, "You got me all dirty, baby."

Bickslow groaned and rolled his hips with a little more force while his tongue snaked out and slid over Lucy's cheek. "I really lost it when you died," he said guiltily, moving down and tenderly laving his tongue across her jaw. He gasped when Lucy's grip on his hair tightened painfully, his whole body stilling while she turned her head. A violent shudder ran through him when he felt Lucy's tongue gliding over his jaw from his chin to his ear. "Wh-What are you… _Mmm, _Lucy…"

Lucy grinned when Bickslow started moving again while she licked and sucked her way down the column of this throat. Her tongue circled the hollow where his collarbones met his sternum, then widened as she slowly dragged it up and over his adam's apple. "Fuck me, Bickslow," she rasped, intentionally tightening the muscles in her core while she nipped at his chin.

His hands glided over her breasts to her hips, then slid down to lightly massage her thighs as he slowly returned them to their previous pace. "Gladly," he groaned, grinning and panting when Lucy kept moving her mouth over him like she was worshipping each bit of blood-covered flesh she came across.

Within minutes, Lucy was holding onto Bickslow's shoulders while he pounded into her, screaming loudly with each thrust that had her body tensing in preparation of another climax. Passion flooded her system, and Lucy was awash in pleasure. Every time his chest grazed hers, how his pistoning hips pushed her just a little bit across the floor, and how he never stopped running his hands all over her body had Lucy's nerves lighting up like a Christmas tree. "I'm… _oooohh_… I'm so close," she rasped.

Bickslow's pace quickened dramatically as he pushed them both towards their end. Her hips rolled to meet him until his arms barred around her slender and battered waist, successfully locking her in place while he poured every last ounce of strength he had into his pistoning hips. "You're so wet, baby," he moaned loudly when Lucy leaned up and clamped her teeth on his chest. "Shit, you're… Oh fuck, come on baby. I want you to suck me dry." When Lucy shifted and bit down on his nipple, her tongue flicking across his piercing rapidly before sucking it into her mouth, he hissed and planted himself in her sex before grinding her against him.

Lucy let him go with a loud pop, and tangled her hands in Bickslow's hair while she cried out as he breached the end of her with each thrust when he started plunging into her again. She knew he was about to lose the last of his control and spill over, and with a single roll of her hips to change the angle, her whole body tensed completely. The coil deep within snapped, and Lucy's back arched off of the ground as Bickslow drove into her one final time. Colors burst behind her eyelids, and Lucy's body automatically tried to scramble away from the cause of her core's earth-shattering spasms.

Bickslow let out a garbled cry of his wife's name when the pressure mounted in his shaft, the swelling nearly unbearable just before he finally lost the fight to hold his climax at bay. With how tightly Lucy's sex was gripping him with each perfectly timed spasm, all he could do was hold onto the flailing blonde for dear life. With his arms still tightly wrapped around her, Bickslow shuddered and slowly flexed his hips with each shot of his hot liquid into her core. "Shit, Lucy," Bickslow panted with a fully-sated grin when her trembling arms wrapped around his neck, each of her own heaving breaths punctuated with a whimper of pleasure and a subsequent quiver in her core.

"I… I love you… Bixy," Lucy whispered, slowly opening her eyes and bringing her shaky hands to his cheeks. She traced the new marks from his brand again, smiling softly when his eyes slid closed in contentment. As their breathing returned to normal, she was enraptured by the sight of the original brand—the small person that ran from his forehead, down his nose, and just onto his cheeks—fading into nothingness, leaving only the black vein-like branches all over his body. "Y-Your… Your brand," she whispered incredulously.

Bickslow furrowed his brow as his eyes slid open, giving Lucy a questioning look. "Huh?"

Lucy ran a finger over the now blank skin just between Bickslow's eyebrows, an intrigued smile playing across her lips. "It's gone, Bix. It went away…"

Bickslow slowly raised a hand and went to touch his face, but stopped short when he saw countless black lines running down his arm and over the top of his hand. "What the fuck?" he whispered incredulously. His eyes widened when he followed the black veins up his arm to see that they were trailing across his torso and even down to his feet. Before he could even begin to freak out, he heard the sweetest lilting giggle slip out of the delicious plump lips of his wife. "What's so funny?" he asked carefully.

"Nothing," Lucy purred as her hands trailed slowly down his chest, her fingers lightly dancing over his muscles. "I just didn't think my husband could possibly get any hotter… It seems I was wrong."

"No way," Bickslow shot back skeptically, his breath hitching when Lucy's hands slid around to glide over his back and finally settled on his ass. With a lecherous grin, he added, "Need something, you little sex fiend?"

Lucy leaned up and capture his lips in a tender caress, letting her hands roam all over Bickslow's body again. "Yeah," she whispered huskily, "I need _you_."

Bickslow chuckled and rolled his hips, propping himself on one elbow while his free hand sifted through the bluish-purple streaks in Lucy's hair. "You just had me though," he replied, moaning softly when Lucy shifted and wrapped her legs around his hips as he rocked into her.

"I'll always need you, Bix. You're my everything."

Bickslow stilled, his breath catching in his throat as he looked down at the radiant woman he'd been lucky enough to have in his life. "Lucy," he whispered gently, his eyes softening and his thumb lightly tracing the where her pink guild mark used to be, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner…" He tried to blink away the fresh set of tears that threatened to spill over, and took a single shaky breath. "I… I can't live without you, baby. I've got nothing if you're not with me..."

"Shh," Lucy said as she brought her fingers to his lips. "I know, Bix. It's okay. I'm alive, and we're together. It's okay…"

Bickslow pulled her hand from his lips and laced their fingers together, looking down at the markings that were covering his skin with a furrowed brow. "I watched you die though," he said guiltily. "I just stood there… If my babies had gone after him, maybe—"

"Bickslow, look at me," Lucy said. When he lifted his gaze to meet her own, she smiled softly at him. "What happened is in the past, okay? There's nothing we can do to change that. I'm here with you, and I'm never going to leave. We still have a family to start, y'know." She paused and watched a small smile quirk up one corner of his mouth. As she lightly squeezed the hand that held hers, Lucy continued. "I want to have a family, Bix. I want to wake up at the crack of dawn to feed our baby, and listen to you sing him or her to sleep. I want to see _your_ eyes looking up at the both of us, with a big gummy smile that melts our hearts. I want to grow old with you, raise our child in Fairy Tail, and give it all the love in the world. If I have any say in the matter, you and I will be together until the end of time, and our child will live a life filled with the happiness that you and I were denied for so long while we grew up."

Bickslow grinned and nodded, then leaned down to press his lips to hers. "I want that, too," he whispered against her lips. "I want to have the chance at a normal life with the woman I love—well, as normal as it can get for _us_—" It was his turn to pause when he and Lucy both laughed. "I want to help you get through anything, even if it's midnight runs down to the store for a pound of steak covered in whipped cream and _only_ red gummy bears." He winked when Lucy lightly smacked his chest, brushing his nose along hers. "I want my parents to have a grandchild, and to take our baby to meet yours too. I want to have a reason to go on living life if you're ever taken away from me again. To have someone that's a part of the beautiful woman that fell into my life so long ago, and a part of me. It didn't matter to me when it happened before… But I know for a fact that I want it just as much as you do, baby. I'll give you the world on a platter, if that's what you want; and since you want a family, then that's what I'll do. No matter how long it takes, I _promise_… We'll be happy, and tearing out our hair when we find out that our little one is just as crazy as its dad… And then happy again when it also has just as big a heart as its mom."

Lucy felt her lip trembling as tears silently spilled down the sides of her face, a tremulous smile spreading into a shaky grin. "You… You really want a family?" she asked uncertainly.

Bickslow nodded, his nose still right against hers. "I do. More than anything. So, my dear Lucy… What do you say to really trying with everything we've got to make our dreams come true?"

Lucy let out a single, watery chuckle as she wrapped her arms around Bickslow and gave him a series of short ecstatic kisses. "You always make my dreams come true, Bix."

Bickslow smiled at her, and kissed her again, moving slowly since he had no more words that could even begin to describe how he felt. He didn't know how long they laid in the center of the bloodbath that had ensued when those souls had taken control of him, neither caring in the slightest that they were surrounded by the result of his disconnect with sanity, but Bickslow kept Lucy close to him and just let the perfection that was this woman, his soulmate, wash over him in gentle waves.

When the pair finally broke for air, matching smiles on their faces, Lucy's turned decidedly more devious as she rolled her hips and watched Bickslow's eyes flash a brighter green. Leaning up to lightly nibble on his jaw, she giggled and started singing.

_You're my medicine, open up and let me in_

_Darling, you're so great, I can't wait for you to operate_

"I'm listening," Bickslow chuckled as his free hand slowly roved over her body. He ignored the fact that there were still open wounds all across Lucy's usually pristine flesh, already knowing that their bond blocked out her pain when they were like this so he could help her heal.

_When I get this feeling_

_I need…_

Bickslow raised a single eyebrow when Lucy laid her head back down and grinned up at him, her eyes hooded with lust and longing. "Need what?" he whispered, a full-blown grin spreading across his face.

"Sexual healing," Lucy moaned when Bickslow slowly rocked his hips and brushed against the most wonderful spot deep within her core.

"I think I can give you a nice big dose of medicine," Bickslow said softly, moaning when Lucy gripped his hair and pulled him down into a mind-blowing kiss that left him absolutely breathless. _'Oh yeah,'_ he thought, _'She can have all the medicine she wants…'_

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 26, everyone! The next chapter will be the epilogue! Again, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading this story! It means the world to me. Alright, a couple notes:**

**-I'd like to know who can identify where "Dark Bickslow's" song came from—brownie points if you don't have to look it up! :D**

**-What Virgo says as she forces her gate open ("Ut Virgo, transeo ad dominum meum"), _roughly_ translates to "As the Maiden, I pass over to my master." I personally feel like there's a little more to a spirit opening their own gate, and decided to add a little Latin in there for kicks!**

**-The reference to Freed's cravat is for my lovely Triplet, **_**LittlePrincessNana**_**. If you haven't read her Lalu, 'Soundpod on Shuffle', I highly suggest it.**

**-Here's the link to the final song Lucy sings in the chapter, _Sexual Healing_. (youtube) watch?v=eA4_O3oeJCw**

**-The next story update will be **_**Her Phantom**_**. That chapter is still in its early stages, so I don't have a time frame just yet for the update, but it's coming along nicely!**

**So… Review, Follow, Favorite! I love you guys!  
~~GemNika, **_**Citric Chancellor of The Crack Fiction Liberation Army**_


	27. Finding the Light Again

**A/N: So, you remember how I said this would be the last chapter? Yeah, not so much. Read on! **

**-I can't proofread this again... I just can't... Hopefully there aren't too many errors lol.**

**(Long note at the end with updates and things)**

* * *

"_I think I can give you a nice big dose of medicine," Bickslow said softly, moaning when Lucy gripped his hair and pulled him down into a mind-blowing kiss that left him absolutely breathless. 'Oh yeah,' he thought, 'She can have all the medicine she wants…'_

~.~

Bickslow groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open only for his vision to be bathed in the beautiful golden light flowing from Lucy's eyes. A lazy smile made its way across his face as her sex slowed in its spasms, and her panting breaths fanned over him and short bursts. The way she smiled down at him had his heart melting, and he couldn't help but press his lips to her still-bloody skin. "I love you, Lucy," he whispered tenderly, "With all my heart."

Lucy's hands smoothed over the dried blood across Bickslow's shoulders and up to his cheeks, and she giggled softly. "I love you too, Bixy." She sighed as he started massaging her legs, moving carefully over the open gashes in her flesh to ease some of the tension as their bond started knitting her wounds back together. A slightly uncomfortable tingling itch spread over her skin, and she moaned as Bickslow's hands smoothed up to her hips and helped her move off of him. "We should probably get going, right?" she yawned. "If everyone's waiting for us…"

Bickslow slowly rolled onto his side, keeping Lucy cuddled up against him, and kissed the bluish-purple streaks in her hair. He knew she was right; if everyone was waiting for the two of them to leave the guild, then they really needed to get themselves cleaned up and get the hell out of there. The only problem was that he didn't want to move Lucy—well, not any more than she'd been moving while they rolled around on the floor to help speed up her healing. For some reason, he felt as though walking out of the building would make him wake up from this perfect dream where she had been brought back to life. He didn't want to suddenly be without her again, and he knew that if that was the case, it would surely break him. There were no dark souls to convince him to give up the light in his soul now, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a psychotic break if he lost Lucy. Once was enough for him. Bickslow's brow furrowed when he saw Lucy's eyes slowly sliding closed while she smiled up at him, only for them to snap open again not a moment later. "You okay, Cosplayer?" he asked, worry lacing his voice as he propped himself up on one elbow to check over her wounds again.

With a tired smile and a slow nod, Lucy said, "Just sleepy, Bix. Healing takes a lot out of me." She expected him to make some sort of perverted joke, had even intentionally left the statement open enough for it, but the quick retort never came. When she looked up at Bickslow's face again, she saw that he was staring at her chest—more like _through_ it—while he intently watched her soul, his brow pushed together and creating small worried creases, and the inside of his cheek pulled between his teeth. Lucy sighed and carefully pushed herself up so she was propped on one elbow, and started tracing the black veins running all across his chest. "I'm okay, Bickslow. I _always_ get tired when you help me heal this way; it's just a little more intense this time around, because I've never been this hurt before." She paused and moved her hand to his chin, applying the slightest bit of pressure to get him to meet her gaze.

Bickslow's eyes slowly refocused on Lucy's face as her words sunk in. He'd never known that she got tired when the bond they shared helped her heal, and they had only needed to do something like this twice when he'd been the one that got hurt on a mission, but it had never happened to him. "You promise, Lucy?" he asked uncertainly. "You always get tired? I-It's not anything else…?"

"I promise," she whispered sweetly, leaning in to brush her nose along his. She had a feeling that there were going to be several very long nights coming their way after the day's events, and was already preparing herself for the eventual nightmares on Bickslow's part. One of the things she loved about him was the fact that he was a really sensitive guy. The only downfall she'd seen to him being that way was that he tended to have insanely vivid nightmares when he was worried about something. She could almost guarantee that she'd be holding him in no time, with her dear, sweet husband shaking like a leaf… and something deep down told her that this time was going to be wholly different from anything they had ever dealt with before. Seith mages had some inherent inability to forgive themselves when they felt they had done something wrong, and Lucy knew that Bickslow was already well on his way to spiraling down into that whirlpool of self-loathing that accompanied his lack of self-forgiveness. "I'm just healing. I'm not going anywhere. Remember how I randomly fell asleep after making Vulpecula's contract? I was healing from that lightning strike, and you ended up carrying me home. This is the same thing, Bix."

Bickslow took a deep breath, then sighed and gave Lucy a strained smile that he knew didn't quite reach his eyes. He had to believe her on this one, because she had a point: Lucy _had_ fallen asleep after making that contract two years prior, while she was still standing in the training grounds at the guild with him, and he _had_ carried her back home. No matter how much evidence she had to prove her logic was sound, he couldn't help but worry about her. _'Damn,'_ he thought to himself, _'I'm gonna be hovering over her like a damn lunatic for __**months**__.'_ He knew that Lucy was ready to face anything that happened, could see the determination already shining in her decadent chocolate eyes as she silently resolved to help him get through whatever lay ahead. He didn't think he could love her any more than he did before, but he found that he'd been wrong when he saw that spark of life in her eyes that let him know she was on his side no matter what. "Okay," he said softly with a small nod, "I'll go get your stuff, and—"

Bickslow's words were cut off by a small flash of golden light, revealing Virgo folded over at the waist in a deep and respectful bow. "Princess. Bickslow," she said solemnly as she stood upright, finally letting the two mages on the ground see a small pile of perfectly folded clothing in her hands.

Lucy giggled when Bickslow actually squeaked in embarrassment, and pulled her over top of him just to make sure that Virgo was kept from seeing his crotch. "Hey, Virgo," Lucy said happily, completely ignoring her current lack of decent dress right then since the maid spirit had seen her naked more times than she could count.

"Princess, I have brought a fresh set of clothing for your husband," Virgo said gently, "And I will assist in tending to your wounds, so you and your companions may go."

"You're the best, Virgo," Bickslow chuckled from beneath Lucy's slender body, his tongue hanging from his mouth while he grinned up at the mischievous pink-haired spirit. "Even if you _are_ trying to check out my junk!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and giggled while lightly smacking Bickslow's chest. "Virgo is _not_ trying to sneak a peek at your pecker, you pervypants!"

"You don't know that!" Bickslow teased. "My dick is amazing!"

Lucy's mouth opened to continue their playful banter with a snarky retort—even though she fully agreed with Bickslow's observation—but she paused when she heard Virgo softly clearing her throat. Both Bickslow and Lucy turned to see a devious glint in Virgo's eyes as she said, "I would have to agree with Bickslow in this instance, Princess…" Virgo blinked only once with her stoic expression in place while both mages gaped at her, then excitedly added, "Time for punishment?"

Bickslow was the first to regain his composure, laughing loudly when he saw one corner of Virgo's mouth lift as Lucy sputtered unintelligibly. "She's fuckin' with us, Cosplayer!" When Lucy turned to look down at him, Bickslow chuckled and kissed her chin. "Pretty sure Capricorn's got her full attention. Isn't that right, Virgo?"

Lucy looked up at Virgo with her eyebrows raised, and her jaw dropped when Virgo actually _shrugged_. Lucy blinked slowly, then dropped her head to Bickslow's chest with flaming cheeks and a pout. "You guys are so mean to me…"

~.~

Lucy smiled softly at the six totems being cradled in her bandaged arms, then looked up at Bickslow as he started carrying her to the entrance of the guild. "Can I take a nap now, Bix?"

Bickslow paused in his steps and sighed softly, then nestled his nose in the clean blue and blonde hair of his radiant wife. He took a deep, calming breath and smiled when her slender fingers started lightly dancing over the black veins on his neck. "Yeah, baby," he whispered. "I'll let you know what we get to the hospital where your team's at." When Lucy stiffened in his arms, Bickslow wanted nothing more than to backtrack and try to deny what he'd just told her. He hesitantly looked down to see her worriedly looking up at him, and could practically taste how ready she was to push off of him to try and get to her team. _'Shit,'_ he thought to himself, _'Of course she doesn't know they're in the hospital.' _No matter how badly Bickslow wanted to erase all traces of what he'd told her, he couldn't. He had never lied to Lucy, and he wasn't planning on starting right then. "They're doing much better now, Lucy. Everyone was awake when we showed up to find out what happened to you, and Wendy had already healed the worst of their injuries before we even got there."

Lucy was consumed with worry for her friends, but before she could say anything Bickslow's faced hardened into a scowl while he stared at the ground. His thoughts and emotions suddenly halted, almost as though an enormous concrete wall had been erected right in the middle of the bond. It hadn't happened in a long time, and Lucy had been sure that it wasn't something they would need to worry about now that she was being open with him about how not being pregnant affected her—since she was nearly always the one that had blocked herself off from him. The realization that this sudden hollow feeling within her was the same thing she had forced on Bickslow had a mountain of guilt trying to consume her. "Bickslow…" she whispered sadly. "Don't keep it from me… Please…"

Bickslow shook his head and grimaced when Lucy started tracing his brand again, wishing that those perfectly slender digits didn't have such a calming effect on him. "You're always so concerned with everyone else,"" he said, his saddened voice tinged with an odd hint of pride. "But… Why don't you ever take your own needs into consideration?"

"I do," Lucy replied, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"No… You_ died_, and you're worried about your team…"

Lucy sighed and moved so that she could tenderly kiss Bickslow, moving her lips slowly over his and feeling him relax just a little bit. She could see it in his eyes, how conflicted and haunted he was over the day's events. It seemed that he'd gone through hell and back, and maybe that was really the case as far as his mental state was concerned. "You're right," she whispered against his lips, smiling when he finally dropped the wall he'd made between them and really kissed her back. "I'm sorry." No matter how much she cared for her friends, her priority was Bickslow. They were alive, and he had reassured her that they were doing well. Her husband on the other hand… He really did look like he was ready to break down into tears all over again at the drop of a hat.

Bickslow frowned and tilted his head to the side as he said, "Don't be sorry. I love that you care so much about everyone else, but I just wish that you did that for yourself sometimes." He nestled his nose in her hair again, needing to feel any part of her he could, to take in how soft her hair was, and feel her breath across his skin. Her sadness filtered into him, but what stuck out was her joy, the sense of calm she was feeling. He couldn't place why she was feeling like that after what she had been forced to endure the past two days, but he didn't want to over think it. "Go ahead and get some rest, baby. I'll take care of you."

Lucy smiled softly as her heart fluttered in her chest. She took a long minute to look up at Bickslow's face, taking in every detail she could. While he looked different with the black veins running all across his body and replacing the small person that had been branded between his eyes, he was still her sweet and handsome soulmate. He still had those same swirls on each end of his eyes, giving them the beautifully intriguing shape she'd always loved; his irises were still an enchantingly deep crimson rimmed in concentric green circles. He still had the same high cheekbones and strong, angled jaw that had caught her by surprise the first time she'd taken a moment to really look at him; the same perfect lips that she loved having pressed to any part of her body just as much as she loved seeing them spread into his wide and infectious grin just before his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Because his hair was still mostly wet, the vibrant blue strands weren't standing up in his usual style, instead hanging limply over his forehead and down to his eyebrows. This new brand accentuated every feature of his, constantly drawing her attention back to the center of his face; consequently, that attention was then directed back to his eyes.

Bickslow couldn't tear himself away from her honey brown gaze, seeing how her expression softened the longer she looked at him. He'd had Lucy in his life for two years, and with all the times she had looked lovingly at him, all the times he'd been able to feel and see just how much she cared about him… This was on an entirely different level. It was deeper than ever before, more captivating and enthralling. Bickslow felt as though he could drown in the emotions that swelled in her and passed to him. "L-Lucy…" he whispered, fearing that speaking any louder than a mere breath would shatter the small bubble of peace and tranquility her gaze had brought. The way she was looking at him was so reminiscent of the day she had fallen into his life- when she had been sitting on his couch, had him close his eyes while running her fingers gently over his face, and when she had kissed him for the first time. Two years, and she was still able to make him speechless with the love and affection that shone in her eyes for only him.

Lucy brought a hand to his cheek and tenderly caressed it, feeling a small tremor run through Bickslow's whole body at the simple touch. Her love, her husband, her perfect soulmate had come for her. He had saved her, and they could move forward from this day knowing that they were stronger because of it. Bickslow would take time to accept what happened- both to her and to himself- but Lucy vowed to be there for him through it all. He looked at her with such deep emotion that it shook her to her very core. Even with their ability to speak telepathically, to feel the other's emotions flowing through them, Lucy had never felt such an unending amount of love from him with just the way he looked at her. Slowly, a wide and grateful smile spread across her face, her eyes shining with tears unshed. "Bickslow," she whispered lovingly, "Promise me you won't doubt yourself. You saved me, baby. I came back for _you_... Always remember that I love you with all my heart, okay?"

Bickslow took a shallow, shaking breath as Lucy pulled his head down to hers in slow motion. The woman in his arms always seemed to know just what to say to him, no matter the circumstances. A small pulse travelled from his soul into her when their lips touched, warming him in the way that only she could. The kiss was tender and innocent, no battling tongues or breathy moans filled with lust and longing. His grip tightened on her only marginally when he felt his heart clench as Lucy continued showing him just how deeply her love for him truly ran, her slender fingers still dancing along his jaw and neck. When he pulled back, looking deeply into Lucy's brown eyes that held only a small golden glow in the innermost part of her irises, he smiled sadly at her. "I can't promise that, baby- you know that… But, I can try." When Lucy nodded in understanding, another tender kiss shared between them, he whispered against her lips, "And I'll never forget how much you love me. Just like you'll never forget that I love you with all my soul."

She giggled lightly and snuggled into Bickslow's chest, feeling lighter than she had in days now that she was back in her husband's arms. As her eyes started drooping, exhaustion finally coming at her full force, Lucy yawned and said, "I think this is the one time you should have had your visor, baby." When Bickslow cocked a brow at her, she grinned tiredly. "Then you would have really looked like my knight in shining armor…"

"But, I didn't have a horse," Bickslow chuckled, a light blush dusting his cheeks that went unnoticed by the nearly unconscious blonde. "A knight needs a horse."

"You could have called out Sagittarius… He's a horse…"

Bickslow laughed, kissing Lucy's hair when she smiled softly, her eyes closed and her breathing starting to even out. "I'll be sure to remember that next time I need to be your knight," he whispered softly. When Lucy didn't respond, Bickslow forced his instant anxiety to leave him as she sighed and snuggled closer. _'She's alive,'_ he reminded himself. _'Lucy's alive, and that's all that matters.'_

He opened the door to the guild and walked out into the shining daylight, squinting when his eyes were assaulted by the sudden brightness of the glaring sun. He hadn't realized just how beautiful the day really was when he'd been at home that morning, far too consumed with worry over Lucy's well-being. Now though, with his battered and bandaged wife sleeping safely in his arms, Bickslow took a deep breath of the fresh breeze that wafted past and closed his eyes to try and soak up all of the serenity he possibly could before… His eyes slowly opened and he looked down the front steps of the building, then off into the distance. There stood the nine mages he had been fighting against. The seven men, one woman, and one small girl that those voices had tried to get him to slaughter. He owed them everything- Loke as well for opening his gate- for trying to stop Bickslow from committing more murders, and giving Lucy the time she needed to get to him. He felt his guilt beginning to consume him for the atrocities he'd committed as he made his way toward the group, every halting step steeped with regret and shame. They were shaded under a large oak tree, the leaves shielding them from the harshest of the sun's rays while speckling the ground with hints of light. By the time he was within earshot of them, Bickslow's face had fallen into a blank mask while he stared at the ground, and he clutched Lucy to him as if she was the only thing keeping him safe from the scorn he feared.

Laxus grinned when Bickslow finally carried Lucy out of the guild, having led the group of mages far enough away from the building so the four Dragon Slayers wouldn't be forced to hear any of the noises coming from inside. By the time his friend had made it halfway across the field, he'd seen a shift in his demeanor, one he knew all too well. Bickslow's body held so much tension, his downcast eyes showing everyone just how he felt even though the rest of his face was devoid of emotion. That alone was cause for concern for the Fairy Tail mages who knew Bickslow to nearly always have a smile on his face, even if it was forced. If he still wore his visor, then the only ones that would have known something was wrong would have been the Raijinshuu. Bickslow had retired that particular article of his outfit when he and Lucy returned from their honeymoon, saying that it was a piece of his life before Lucy, and that he didn't need it as long as she was in his life. Once Bickslow was standing in front of Makarov, utterly silent and trembling slightly, Laxus chuckled and said, "Glad to see you guys got cleaned up."

Bickslow nodded, feeling his anxiety mounting the longer he stood there. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, on Lucy, and worried that they were checking to make sure she was still breathing. He couldn't really blame them, since he was checking for himself every few seconds, but it just seemed like there was more to their questioning glances. Like they were expecting him to lose it at any second and go on a killing spree again. Or that they wanted to make sure he hadn't killed his wife while the rest of them were outside...

For their part, the other mages present _were _looking worriedly at Bickslow and Lucy, but it wasn't due to fear that he was going to lose his mind. Even the Sabertooth mages could see how closely he held the unconscious blonde, how she even occasionally shifted and he would instantly compensate to make her more comfortable. They all knew that the married couple was bound tightly together, and the only thoughts that ran through each of their heads was whether those two would be alright. "We should get back to the hospital," Makarov said solemnly. "I'm sure her team will want to see her."

When Bickslow simply nodded again, Laxus said, "C'mon, Bix. She couldn't have tired your tongue out _that _much. Then again, she's wracked out right now, so maybe she did..." Laxus had known Bickslow long enough to know that the best way to get the guy to relax was to start cracking perverted jokes. He didn't necessarily think it would work in this particular case, but he had to at least try. Any time Bickslow withdrew into himself, Lucy was usually the one that helped him; since she was currently down for the count- which Laxus attributed to the whole dying thing paired with how loudly she'd been moaning, and for how_ long_\- it fell to him to at least get his best friend to even look at one of them.

"Well, it's about an hour away," Orga said gruffly as he turned toward the east where the nearest town was. "If we leave now, we'll make it before it gets too hot and we start pouring sweat just from breathing."

"Then let's get goin'," Gajeel added, glancing down at Wendy to see that she was still a little wobbly from expending so much of her magic in a matter of hours. "You gonna be good, Squirt?"

Wendy smiled up at Gajeel and nodded. "I'll be fine, Gajeel. There's a good breeze going, so I can use some of that to get more energy."

"It's settled," Makarov said finally after looking at Bickslow and Lucy for another moment. He turned to the east as Orga had done, knowing that the Sabertooth mages had a much better lay of the land because their guild was so close to the area. Before he could take a single step, a voice sounded from behind him.

Everyone turned as one to look at Bickslow as he said, "I can get us there." He slowly raised his head and looked at Makarov, his face still blank but his eyes showing every bit of the pain and fear he felt. "I can teleport everyone there…"

"I thought you could only do that to get to Lucy," Evergreen said softly.

Bickslow shook his head and dropped his gaze to Lucy. "Yeah, I thought so too… I can feel it though. I'll get us there, and everyone can get cleaned up." He held himself still while the other mages came closer, closing his eyes and pressing his nose to the blue streaks in Lucy's hair when he felt nine hands carefully placed on his shoulders, back, and arms. After taking a deep breath, Bickslow tapped into the extra magic he'd gained from bonding with Lucy and their magic melding completely during their wedding. It swelled within himself and slowly burst out of him, surrounding all of the mages in a brilliant show of green and gold energy. He wasn't sure exactly how it worked, or even how he knew where to go, but Bickslow knew that he'd be talking to Lucy about this sudden revelation later. If anyone could figure it out, it was his brilliant soulmate.

Laxus and the others watched in amazement as more magic than they had known he possessed burst from his body in a warm and soothing wave. The hollow wailing that had accompanied the first teleportation never came, only pulse after pulse of a gentle hum that instilled a calm within the very depths of their souls. _This_ was what Seith magic truly was, the very essence of it. What they felt in those few moments before being deposited in Team Natsu's hospital room was more beautiful and serene than they could have ever imagined. The fear that people had of Bickslow's magic was entirely unwarranted, and they all knew it now.

~.~

Erza, Natsu, and Gray sat in shock as a small golden ball of light started floating in the center of the room they were staying in. They were all still huddled on Erza's bed, holding onto one another and not willing to let either of their teammates go for fear that they'd be ripped apart. Natsu straightened in an instant, a wide and hopeful grin stretching across his face when one scent filled his nostrils and the golden ball grew in size until the room was bathed in its gentle light. "L-Luce?" he whispered excitedly. "I-It's Luce… She's with everyone… I can smell her!"

The light finally died down, revealing Master Makarov, Gildarts, Orga, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy, Freed, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow… and Lucy. That familiar blonde and blue hair had all three of the mages that were supposed to be on bed rest jumping to their feet, holding one another up as they tried to rush to the sweet Celestial mage they'd been afraid they would never see again. They froze as one when they took in the looks on everyone's faces. This wasn't a happy occasion in the slightest, and one look at their guild master told them that it hadn't gone well.

Bickslow slowly stepped away from the other mages once his magic was drawn back into himself, hardly feeling any strain on his reserves from teleporting everyone. His eyes landed on Lucy's team, both regret and anger roiling within him. If it hadn't been for Gray and Natsu's stupid fighting, the mission would have gone smoother. If they'd been able to control themselves, Lucy would never have been taken, tortured, and killed. All of the lives those voices convinced him to take... those people would still be alive if she'd been safe. Bickslow wanted to place the blame on her team for what had happened, but he was to blame as well. They had made a mistake, but he had made a _choice_. He _chose_ to let those voices take control. He _chose_ to give everything up when he knew that people would die. He _chose_ to wallow in his own misery, to put everyone's lives in jeopardy because he'd believed it was the best option for him to be killed. Lucy's team hadn't known what their actions would cause, but Bickslow had. He knew what would happen- that he'd become a monster and would have to be put down- and he _still_ went through with it. His gaze dropped to the ground, and he slowly walked forward.

"What the…" Gray whispered in shock when his eyes landed on Bickslow and Lucy. He didn't know who to focus on first: Lucy covered in bandages and unconscious, or the man that was holding her and covered in what looked like a head-to-toe tattoo of black veins. "L-Lucy… Is she…"

"She'll be fine," Laxus said softly while he watched Bickslow carry Lucy over to a previously unused bed. His totems floated from where they had been nestled in Lucy's arms and pulled the covers back while Bickslow gently laid her down.

"Bickslow, what happened?" Erza asked urgently once Lucy had been settled on the bed. "You-"

Natsu placed a warm hand on Erza's forearm, shaking his head when she turned to look at him. He could smell every negative emotion imaginable wafting off of the Seith mage, saw the hurt, anger, and guilt swimming in his eyes. He could smell so much blood, not only on Lucy and Bickslow, but the nine other mages that had been in that guild that were still covered in scrapes, bruises, and splatters of blood that he knew wasn't their own. The scent of death permeated the air, and Natsu had a sinking feeling that Bickslow had been at the very center of it. Which could only mean that Lucy had died, and he'd lost it. "Not now, Erza…" he whispered, "Not now…"

Bickslow felt tears welling in his eyes at how understanding Natsu sounded. How he'd even mildly entertained the thought of blaming everything on the Fire Dragon Slayer was beyond him as those few words rang out into the otherwise silent room. He laid himself down in the bed next to Lucy, sighing when his babies pulled the blanket over them both and settled themselves down on a table next to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest and holding in the heartrending sobs he wanted to let loose when she mumbled his name while curling herself around him. Lucy was always there for him when he needed her, and he hadn't been able to return the favor. He felt like a failure as a mage for not understanding his own magic enough to know what was happening when he thought he had heartburn for two days; a failure as a man for not being strong enough and smart enough to see past the empty promises those lost souls had given him; a failure as Lucy's husband for not finding her sooner, or looking for her when he hadn't heard from her; and, most importantly, he felt like a failure as a soulmate for allowing her to be hurt and killed.

Five sets of keen eyes widened when the scent of salt with a bitter edge to it tinged the air. They smelled the tears long before they fell once Bickslow laid down, could all understand why he would be in tears after saving his wife, but the bitterness to it was what threw everyone off. There wasn't a hint of joy in those tears, only shame and regret. Bickslow held Lucy as close as possible with his back to the rest of the room, and everyone watched in silence as he started to shudder slightly. When his hand lifted, everyone held their breath to see what he would do.

Bickslow brushed a few stray strands of blue hair behind Lucy's ear as he watched her sleeping face, feeling her head tilt to put the smallest bit of pressure against his palm. He sniffled softly when her bandaged arm slid under his shirt and wrapped around his waist, and couldn't help but press his lips to her forehead. "I l-love you so much, Lucy..." he whispered as quietly as possible. "I'm so sorry..."

"Mmm," Lucy mumbled in her sleep, her brow furrowed slightly. "Bixyyyy... Love... -ou..."

Everyone stood stock still, not wanting to be the first to break the silence and stillness of the room even after Bickslow fell asleep. Finally, Rogue took a small step forward and softly cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Master Makarov," he said softly as he listened for any change in the even breathing of the mated couple across the room, "If you have no further need of our assistance, Orga and I will take our leave."

Makarov tore his gaze from Lucy and Bickslow, slowly turning his aged face to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "Very well. Please thank your guild master for me, and... Thank you... For coming to our aid." He gave Rogue and Orga a sad smile before adding, "I would appreciate it if you kept what occurred today to yourselves. I doubt those two will want or need any extra attention brought to them..."

Rogue and Orga nodded, then Orga said, "No problem. Sting can call you if he wants details. My lips are sealed on this shit."

"Agreed," Rogue added. After a set of short farewells, with Makarov extending an open invitation for Sabertooth to come visit any time, the two Sabertooth mages left the room in silence to head back to their guild with heavy hearts.

Gildarts sighed as Gajeel, Wendy, Freed, and Evergreen quietly left the room shortly after to find a cafeteria to help the young Slayer replenish her energy, and most likely a place to clean themselves up. "Is he gonna be alright, Master?" he asked softly.

"I hope so, Gildarts," Makarov answered as he looked at Bickslow again, "I really hope so."

Laxus scowled at the ground and grunted. "The team and I will keep an eye on him to make sure he's okay. We'll be the first ones to notice if something's wrong anyway, but... As long as she's alright, he won't go off the deep end, if that's what you're thinking. Blondie's gonna help him get through this... I just know it."

Gildarts nodded, then looked to Erza, Gray. and Natsu. "You guys feeling up to heading back soon? I can check with the doctor and see if they're willing to discharge you." When all three mages slowly nodded, Gildarts turned and left the room without another word.

"Master, Laxus..." Erza said hesitantly, "What happened?"

"Yeah, Luce is alive so why doesn't Bickslow seem happier about it?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"And what's with the veins?" Gray added.

Laxus and Makarov looked at each other for only a moment before Laxus closed and locked the door, leaning against it to make sure they weren't disturbed. "This is gonna take a bit to explain," he stated sadly, "And when you know the whole story, you'll need to do whatever you can to be there for them... Especially Bix..." After a nod from the three mages, Laxus dropped his gaze to the ground and began. "Lucy was being tortured when we got there..."

* * *

There was a timid knock on the door to the compartment Makarov had settled himself in, having decided to take some time to himself to reflect on everything that had happened while the rest of his children were sleeping. They were only an hour into the train ride back to Magnolia, but all of the mages that had fought so hard to keep Bickslow contained were utterly exhausted. Makarov always felt his age in moments like this, just after they had somehow managed to avoid a total catastrophe, and he knew that the time was quickly approaching for him to finally step down and let Laxus take his place as the new guild master. He looked over at the still-closed door and let out a weary sigh when he instantly recognized the familiar magical signature. "Please come in, Bickslow."

Bickslow slowly opened the door, and instantly made his way in to sit down on the bench across from Makarov. "Master, I… I need to talk to you…" He couldn't bring himself to look at the aged face that had so willingly accepted him into the guild when Laxus brought him to Fairy Tail. Not with what he was planning on doing.

"Of course, child," Makarov said softly. "What can I do for you?"

"... I don't think I can be part of the guild anymore…" Bickslow whispered, feeling pain lance through his heart at the thought of no longer having the family he'd ached for. He couldn't be part of a guild when he'd done so many horrible things. No matter how forgiving Fairy Tail was, they prided themselves on not murdering people in cold blood.

Makarov frowned, his chest clenching painfully at the thought of one of his children wanting to leave. "May I ask why?"

"I'm a murderer, Master," Bickslow whispered. "Everyone in the guild is better off… safer… If I-I'm not there to threaten them. I won't ask Lucy to leave the guild, since it's not her fault this happened. But…" He took a shaky breath and tangled his hands in his hair while propping his elbows on his knees. "I want you to kick me out. I-I deserve it for what I did back there. I tried to kill you, and-"

The door to the compartment flew open, causing Bickslow's and Makarov's heads to quickly turn to see who the intruder was. Not a moment later, a bandaged and absolutely furious Lucy weakly stumbled in with Gildarts right behind her. "I tried to stop her, Master," he said worriedly, "She threatened to castrate me if I didn't help her…"

"And I would have gone through with it," Lucy ground out. She tried to take a step towards Bickslow only for her legs to buckle, and she scowled at her husband when he caught her. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You're _not_ leaving the guild!"

"Baby, I-"

Lucy roughly jabbed Bickslow in the chest, completely ignoring the shocked expressions on Makarov's face or the way Gildarts scrambled comically away from the compartment to keep his family jewels intact. "Don't you give me any damn excuses, Bickslow. I heard it all, and I felt it. I know you feel guilty for what you did back there, and I know that you _think_ you're doing the right thing. But, you're not. You're just trying to push everyone away again because you're fucking scared!"

"That's-" Bickslow sighed when Lucy cut him off again, and slowly sat her down on the bench, then took a seat beside her.

"Bickslow," Lucy warned. When she saw him flinch, her voice softened as she slowly moved over and pulled his hand into her own slightly shaky grasp. "You're not a monster, and you're not going anywhere. I won't let you run away from the guild, or from me… Do… Do you really wanna leave me behind?"

Bickslow's head shot up, his eyes wide, and he quickly shook his head. "God, no. Baby, I could never leave you…"

"Well, what do you call trying to quit the guild and saying you won't make me go with you?" she whispered sadly. When Bix's head dropped, his shoulders slumping in defeat, she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Bixy, please don't cry… It's gonna be okay."

_"I just wanna do the right thing for once, Cosplayer."_

"I know, baby. But that's not the way to do it." Lucy turned and looked sadly at Makarov, then whispered, "How about we get some more rest, Bix? We've had a long day."

Makarov smiled and nodded to Lucy, motioning that she and Bickslow should make themselves comfortable. The compartment was utterly silent as Lucy and Bickslow carefully laid down on the bench, with the battered blonde leaning her back against the window and her husband curling himself around her. It wasn't often that people got to see this side to their relationship, because when the young couple was in the guild they were nearly always smiling and laughing. He truly admired Lucy's strength and compassion as he watched her help Bickslow fall asleep, and a fond smile stretched across his ancient face as she kissed each of the wooden totems before they settled themselves down on the thin windowsill.

"I won't let him run away, Master," Lucy whispered, keeping her eyes on Bickslow's blue and black hair as she brushed her fingers through it. "I'll help him see that he doesn't have to leave the guild."

"That's wonderful, Lucy… But, I'm still concerned about you," Makarov sighed. "How are you feeling, child?"

Lucy smiled sadly and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on the window. "We can worry about that later, Master. I'd like to switch teams."

Makarov blinked repeatedly, not entirely sure how Lucy had gone from one topic to the next so quickly. "O… kay?"

"I already talked to Laxus. He and the rest of Bix's team agree that this wouldn't have happened if I'd been with them. I love Team Natsu to pieces, but this did originate because of the delay from Natsu and Gray fighting. I have to consider what's best for myself, and…" Lucy looked down at Bickslow again, giggling when he cuddled closer. "And what's best for my husband. It'll only make it harder on him if he's not with me on missions, because he'll always be worried that the same thing will happen again. But, if I join the Raijinshuu… Then when I'm able to go on missions, he'll know I'm safe because he'll be there with me."

"Lucy, you don't need to change everything around just to suit his needs," Makarov said softly. "Bickslow is a grown man."

"I know that, Master. Laxus was the one that suggested I consider joining their team, since he's gonna be talking to you about breaking up Team Natsu. He's not a happy camper, and he says that they should have been more careful. While I agree with him to a point, I don't want the team broken up. I'm doing this for Bickslow to make things easier for him, but I'm also doing it for myself. It just feels like the right thing to do."

"Very well, Lucy. I can see you've made up your mind on this already," Makarov chuckled. "We'll fill out the paperwork once you've had time to heal. Although… I guess I should start getting it ready once we get back to the guild, since you two have already been working on that."

Lucy's entire face turned a bright shade of red at the lecherous and overly exaggerated wink Makarov gave her. It was the laugh he let out at her reaction, and the sweet and kind look in his eyes, that made Lucy laugh right along with him.

* * *

_He stood in the middle of a bloodbath, agonized cries echoing around him as the deep crimson liquid seeped through the cracks and crevices in the stone floor. Bickslow turned slowly in place, a fear-filled whimper escaping his barely parted lips. At that single sound from him, every other noise in the room came to a crashing halt as if they had never been happening in the first place. A soft dripping sound caught his attention, and he turned his head towards it only to wish he'd kept his curiosity in check._

_Wendy's small body was dangling in the air, her long azure hair used as a sick sort of rope that was tied to one of the many metal sconces that previously held a burning torch. A dozen angry wounds were slashed across her stomach, arms, and face. The worst injury though was her throat; not only had the young Sky Slayer's throat been slit, but the torch that was supposed to be housed in the metal bracket she was tied to was rammed down her throat by some invisible force. Her blood gushed out and travelled down her body, dripping from her petite fingers and adding to the far too large puddle on the ground beneath her. Her once sweet and warm eyes were now lifeless and dull. A strangled cry escaped Bickslow when her body twitched, two words rasping past her dead lips: "Why, Bickslow?"_

_He forced himself to turn away from the scene as tears spilled down his cheeks, and he was instantly met with a sight worse than death. Alex, Sarah, Ana, Magnus, and Igneel's bloody little bodies were haphazardly piled on top of each other. Each of their innocent faces stared back at him, ten little eyes filled with pain and betrayal, their mouths opened to scream in agony. The room that was bathed in the blood of his victims was filled with their wailing cries, and Bickslow grabbed his head as the sound warbled and pierced his eardrums while dropping to his knees. Blood splashed up onto him once he hit the ground, several large droplets landing on his tongue, and his head flew back as the pain in his ears and head shot through the rest of his body. The children's cries intensified as the pressure in Bickslow's head increased tenfold, centering just behind his eyes. "Oh, God… What have I __**done**__?!" he shouted brokenly. "M-Make it stop… Please… Please STOP!"_

_Bickslow felt a rush of power surging within him, and his eyes shot open just as a burst of sickly, black, raw magic flew five infants were enveloped by it, and the wailing immediately died down until there wasn't a single sound aside from Bickslow's own pained whimpers. His eyes struggled to focus as the tears in them increased, and he repeatedly blinked until he was able to see the utter destruction he had caused. Those young and innocent children were merely charred husks when he saw them, their flesh blackened and fused with one another, smoke still rising in small tendrils._

"_Bickslow…" a soft, lilting voice whispered on the wind._

_ Bickslow jolted and whirled around, his gaze desperately searching for that voice's owner. "L-Lucy?" he cried. "B-Baby, where a-are you?!" He scrambled to his feet and ran through the bodies that littered the ground on a direct path to the double doors of the room where he somehow knew her voice had come from. The piles grew higher and higher the closer he got to his destination, and Bickslow kicked and clawed his way past them all. The dark guild members that had captured her, the Trimens of Blue Pegasus, Cana and Freed, Juvia holding her swollen stomach protectively, even Laxus and Mira as they held onto each other even in death. Guilt consumed him for each familiar face he pushed past, but he couldn't stop himself. He needed to get to Lucy. With a wide and hopeful grin, he finally reached the doors and threw them open._

_Bickslow cried out in horrified surprise and disgust when a wall of blood became a terrifying waterfall, spilling down onto him while his feet stayed rooted in place. He curled up into a ball on the ground as hundreds of gallons of that viscous life essence rained down on him. Finally, when every last drop had washed past him, Bickslow lifted his head and tried in vain to wipe the blood from his face and hair. "B-Baby?" he whimpered as he looked at the blackened void beyond the door._

_An odd sort of shuffling sound came from within the darkness, making Bickslow jump to his feet and ready himself for some sort of monster to attack him. He looked around and didn't see his babies anywhere, but he couldn't dwell on where the six little souls had wandered off to when the sound sped up slightly. He readied an attack with the wild and unpredictable magic that was coursing through him, making sure he was prepared for any sort of attack that this hellish place might try to throw at him while trying to find his wife._

_ "Bickslow…"_

_ His eyes widened as her voice came drifting out to him from the void, a shape that was far too large to be his wife making itself barely visible. Just as he sent that gathered wild magic out to attack whatever that entity was, the darkness was drowned out with the sun's brilliant rays, illuminating everything and making Bickslow's heart shatter. He tried to pull the magic back, tried with everything he was worth to stop what was about to happen, but he couldn't control it._

_ Lucy stood facing off to the side before him on the other side of the doorway, her blonde and blue hair reaching down to just above her breasts, and wearing nothing more than his favorite shirt as her hands rubbed slow circles over her swollen belly. She turned her head to look at him, and he heard her whisper, "Let's go see Daddy, little one." A sad smile pulled at her perfect full lips, and tears were streaming down her porcelain cheeks. The ray of magic flew into her chest, sending a sickening spray of her blood arcing across Bickslow's chest as it devoured her beautiful golden soul._

_ "N-No…" Bickslow whispered, his eyes wide and his blood running cold as the magic arced out of her chest and dove down into her belly. The small, barely developed green soul that sat in his wife's abdomen was consumed viciously, and a small cry filtered into his ears that broke whatever remnants of his heart were left. Rips and tears formed all across Lucy's flesh, the mortifying sound overshadowing that little infant Bickslow had heard, and his wife was torn to shreds right before his very eyes. Bits and pieces of the woman he loved flew in every direction, and Bickslow fell to the ground, curling in on himself with the knowledge of what he'd just done. A soft thud sounded just in front of him, and Bickslow couldn't stop his head from lifting to see what it was. He stared at the tiny hunk of flesh, his mind unable to decipher what it was at a normal rate, and when recognition hit him, Bickslow screamed in sheer terror and anguish. That small hand, barely bigger than the pad of his thumb, reminded him of the fact that he'd killed not only the woman he loved, but the child he would never get to meet._

~.~

"Bickslow! Bixy, it's okay!" Lucy shouted frantically, using every ounce of strength she possessed to hold down the flailing Seith mage as he screamed and tried to claw his way out of her grasp.

"NO! Lucy! NO, NO, NO!" Bickslow shrieked, the same image of Lucy and his unborn child being slaughtered in front of him playing on repeat behind his closed lids. His eyes flew open to see Lucy's golden hair hanging loosely around her as she hovered over him, her eyes wide and filled with tears as she panted heavily. "B-Baby?" he cried brokenly. "I-Is this a-another—"

"No, you're not dreaming, Bix," Lucy answered softly. "This is real. It's okay." She grunted as she was tackled to the bed, Bickslow's naked flesh pressing against hers as he curled around her and sobbed.

"I-I k-k-killed you…"

"Oh, Bickslow," Lucy whispered sadly as her arms tenderly wrapped around his shuddering shoulders. "You didn't kill me, sweetheart. You saved me, remember?"

Bickslow roughly shook his head, the image of that small hand burned into his memory. "N-No… You a-and our b-b—" His words were cut off as he started sobbing uncontrollably, his grip on Lucy tightening while he tried to get himself under control, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He kissed every inch of her that he could reach from the position they were in, not wanting to let her go for even a second while he tried to make it up to the wonderful woman he'd destroyed in that dream. "I-I… L-Lucy… I'm so s-sorry!"

"Hush, baby," Lucy said, her voice as gentle as she could manage while she tenderly stroked Bickslow's hair. "You don't have to say anything, okay? Just let me in, and I'll see for myself."

He shook his head again, grimacing as image after image flashed in his head. "N-No… Please…" he sobbed, "B-Baby, please… make i-it stop!" He shuddered and whimpered again when he felt slender fingers running across his jaw, just a small bit of pressure forcing his head up and away from her chest.

Lucy smiled sadly, tears trickling down the sides of her face, as she lifted Bickslow's head. Her lips were only centimeters from his trembling lips as she said, "I'll take care of you, Bix. I promise I'll help make it all stop, but you have to let me see." She closed the distance between them, and gasped as her mind was assaulted with image after horrifying image of Bickslow's most recent nightmare. Ever since returning from that dark guild the week before, her husband had been plagued with these horrendous dreams every time he closed his eyes. She had been there for him every time he woke up screaming, and had resorted to using a different form of their mind meld to see just what he had dreamt of to give her some idea as to what was haunting him. It was the only way she could figure out how to help him move past what happened, but it only worked if he opened himself up and let her see that part of himself. What always made it easier for Bickslow was the way she kissed him each time she did it, that way he could feel her love for him and wouldn't have to see her reactions to what she saw.

Bickslow hesitantly moved his lips against Lucy's while she played through what his nightmare had been about this time. He never wanted her to see the things he was forced to in that hellish dreamscape, but she always knew how to help him so he had to trust her. It was an odd feeling, having Lucy essentially watching his recent nightmare like a movie. She somehow seemed to slowly siphon away the worst of his fears, but his shame, guilt, and anguish had yet to abate; especially since Lucy was about to see the sun shining into that darkened room, and what he'd done to her and their baby. Bickslow whimpered and closed himself off from her before she saw what he had done, tearing himself away from her comforting grasp and moving to kneel next to their bed while his arms wrapped around himself. "N-No! P-Please… It's t-too sick, Lucy! I'm a m-monster!"

"Bix, you know that's not true," Lucy said softly, doing everything in her power to soothe and comfort the broken down man she loved. "Let me see what happened, or you'll have to tell me." She knew it would take some coaxing for him to let her back in; it always did when he pulled away from her, thinking that whatever he'd seen was too much for her to handle. While it was true that seeing his nightmares playing out in her own mind was utterly terrifying—seeing all of the different ways Bickslow's mind had conjured up the deaths of their friends and family giving her chills more often than not—Lucy was able to push past that initial horror at what she saw so that she could find a way to help her soulmate. It was part of the reason they were destined to be together. Bickslow beat himself up for what had happened that day almost constantly, but while he was sleeping it seemed that his subconscious was working double time to try and bring him down into a black pit of despair that he'd never be able to crawl out of on his own. That was where Lucy came in. She would be the light that led him out of that darkness. She would hold him, soothe him, kiss and hug and cuddle to his heart's content all in the hopes of making her soulmate see that everything would be okay. It would all work out, she just had to find the right way to go about making him see that.

Bickslow didn't want Lucy to have to bear the burden of that image—of their child's small body being thrown every which way and its hand lying on the ground—so he decided to try and tell her instead. The fact that he'd made a decision of any sort to begin with was a feat in and of itself while he was like this, but he wanted to at least _try_. "I-I killed… You a-and… A-and…" Bickslow groaned in frustration as his hands tightly gripped his hair, yanking roughly on the blue strands to try and get that picture out of his mind. It just sat right there on the forefront of his consciousness, forcing him to look at it no matter what he did. "Why w-won't it sto-op?!"

Lucy slowly crawled off of the bed to kneel in front of Bickslow, running her hands lightly over the part of his brand that spread across his forearms. "Because you're still blaming yourself, Bix," she whispered. "It's going to take some time." She smiled softly when Bickslow sniffled and pulled her into his lap, pressing as much of her bare flesh against his as possible while he held her. "What happened after that, Bixy?" she asked as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I-I can't say… And… I-I don't w-want you to see…" Bickslow gasped as he felt Lucy force her way into the part of his nightmare he'd locked away from her, where she had left off in his memory of it. He slowly lifted his head to look at her in shock at how she handled his denial, but all he could see was that her eyes were shining a blindingly bright gold. Her face was pulled into a harsh scowl at his refusal to let her help him, and a part of him ached to never have that look directed at him again. He knew when she saw her dream-self pregnant as the enraged expression faded into one of happiness, then quickly morphed into shock when the attack tore through it all. As tears welled in her eyes and the golden glow faded into nothingness, he couldn't look at her any longer. She saw what had torn him to pieces from the inside out, that tiny little hand that was the combination of the both of them. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Lucy…"

"Bix," Lucy said, sniffling loudly as she wrapped her arms around him again, "You would _never_ kill me _or_ our baby! It was just a bad dream, Bixy!"

"But, I told everyone that I-I'd kill their kids!" Bickslow cried. "I-I don't wanna be a monster… I killed our baby!"

"It was only a dream, Bickslow. Just a really fucked up dream." Lucy sighed as his crying intensified and slowly brought his hand down to lay over her flat, toned stomach. "You couldn't have killed our baby if we don't have one yet, sweetheart. See? No stretch marks, no baby bump, just tight little muscles from all that training you put me through. It was just a bad dream, Bix. You didn't kill me or our baby."

Bickslow brushed his hand back and forth over Lucy's stomach, forcing himself to listen to what she'd told him. The worst part of it all was that he wished there was a little one growing inside her already, and he was torn between wanting to start a family and never having one so he wouldn't be able to make that nightmare come true. "I'm scared, Cosplayer," he finally whispered once his tears had started to slowed down. "What if something happens to you and we _do _have a kid… and I lose it again? I-I could kill our kid if the guild doesn't stop me in time."

"You wouldn't do that, Bixy," Lucy said with a small smile. "I know you wouldn't, because no matter what those shitty little lost souls said while they were in control, you would _never_ hurt an innocent child—especially not one that will most likely be as adorable as your wife."

"If we have a girl, I'm gonna lose my damn mind trying to keep guys away from her," Bickslow whispered, a watery laugh bubbling up as he snuggled closer to Lucy and let her steady heartbeat wash away the last of his anxiety. "She's gonna look just like you, I already know it."

"Well, what if we have a boy?" Lucy asked. "Do you really think the girls are gonna be able to stay away from that little stud-muffin? You did pretty well for yourself before fate decided to bring me into your life and cramp your style."

Bickslow's jaw dropped while he gaped at Lucy. "Baby, you know that's not the case. My life was a big pile of shit before we got together, and all those other chicks I screwed didn't give a fuck about me to begin with… I was just a means to an end for them… _You're_ the one that saw me for who I was, and loved me and my magic without a second thought. You didn't 'cramp my style', because I never had one to begin with."

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart, Bixy," Lucy cooed, playfully kissing his cheek and giggling softly. "I still say our little man is gonna be a pantydropper… Especially if you and Loke teach him even one single thing about how to pick up chicks…"

"A few things," Bickslow said while he narrowed his eyes at Lucy. "One, I'm only a sweetheart for you, baby—even if you tricked me into that one. Two, you're damn right our son's gonna have all the chicks swarming him. Three, there's no way in hell I'm letting Loke teach our son anything about women… Scorpio, sure—he's managed to keep Aquarius happy for fuck-only-knows how long, and that is one insane spirit—but Loke? I'd rather our son doesn't turn into one of the newest members of the Trimens, thank you very much…" When Lucy laughed and dropped her head to his shoulder, her whole body shaking from the force of her giggling fit, Bickslow scowled down at his wedding ring. "Yeah, you heard me, you nosy lion! Now stop staring at my wife's tits!"

Lucy paused and gaped at Bickslow for half a second before shrieking and jumping off of his lap and under the covers. "Damnit, Loke! Just because someone says your name doesn't mean you start peeping!" she shouted as she peeked out from beneath the blanket. When Bickslow started chuckling as he stood up and stretched before getting back into bed, Lucy couldn't help but let a soft smile stretch across her face.

"What's with the smile, Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked once he was back in bed with Lucy, sighing contentedly when she moved so he could lay his head on her chest. Over the past week, every time he'd woken up from a nightmare, she would calm him down and then make him lay on her. She always said it was something about how she felt like she was the one protecting him if she held him, plus Lucy knew that he loved having her chest so close to his mouth when he woke up in the morning—just like he knew that she loved it just as much as he did.

"Nothing much. You're just smiling again, and it's because you started thinking about having kids," Lucy said happily. "Usually I was the one bringing kids up… I guess it's a nice change to hear you doing it."

Bickslow frowned and rested his chin on her chest. "Really?" he asked, "I've never brought it up before?"

Lucy shook her head and shrugged. "It's alright. I know you really wanna try for a baby this time around, so as long as you're really ready for kids, then I'm happy."

Bickslow grinned and nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into Lucy's hand when she caressed his cheek and wiped away the mostly dried tears still staining his face. "I'm ready, baby. I want a family with you." His smile faltered only slightly when he opened his eyes again, then he sighed and leaned up to gently kiss those sweet, plump lips he loved so much. As he laid his head back down and got comfortable, his arm wrapping lightly around Lucy's bare, slender waist, Bickslow whispered, "Baby, I want you to promise me something, okay?"

"Of course." Lucy smiled tiredly while kissing the top of Bickslow's head, the fingers on one hand lightly massaging his scalp while the other trailed up and down his arm.

"Promise me that…" Bickslow paused and sighed, closing his eyes tightly and burrowing closer to Lucy as her grip instinctively tightened on him in silent support. After another deep breath, he looked up at her sleepy, smiling face. "Promise me that I'll get better… I don't want to have nightmares every night anymore, and I hate that I keep waking you up with the same shit over and over."

Lucy sighed and rolled them over so she was straddling his lap, then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the blank skin between his eyebrows. "I promise, Bix. You'll get better, and I'll be there every step of the way. Don't worry about waking me up, because I'd rather be awake to help you than for you to have to deal with this alone." She shivered slightly when his hands slid across her thighs and up onto her hips, nibbling her lower lip and raising an eyebrow at the cocky grin that adorned her husband's face. "Is there something else I can help you with, _dear_?"

Bickslow chuckled and said, "Why, I do believe there _is_ something, _pumpkin_… You see, I've got this issue that only you can help me with."

"And what might that issue be?"

"A boner," Bickslow said, his face solemn and his tone dead serious. "I think it's terminal."

Lucy blinked twice, then held her sides as she laughed loudly and fell onto the bed beside Bickslow. "You… You're kidding! A terminal erection?!"

"This is no laughing matter!" Bickslow shouted in mock offense. "This is my _life_ we're talking about, Cosplayer. I could _die_ if this thing isn't handled soon!"

Lucy howled loudly as her laughter made her sides burn, tears stinging her eyes. "B-Bix! Shut up! There's no way f-for me to handle… Hahaha… it if y-you keep talking!"

"You'd let me die because you're too busy laughing about my dick?! You're evil!" Bickslow shouted with a wide grin. "You're the only one with the cure! You've gotta help me, Lucy!" He rolled over and pinned the giggling blonde to the bed, running his nose along the shell of her ear. "I'll give you anything you want," he rasped, "Please cure me."

Lucy's laughter died in an instant, and a devious grin spread across her face. "_Anything_?" she asked slowly, her hands sliding down Bickslow's chest and over his abs to tease the base of his manhood.

Bickslow pulled his lower lip between his teeth and groaned softly as he nodded. "Anything for you, Lucy."

Lucy giggled again, her voice already husky and filled with want while she gazed up at Bickslow. She wrapped her hand around his length, watching intently as his eyes began glowing that same beautiful green she loved. After only a few languid strokes, Lucy raised her hands above her head and place her wrists in her leather cuffs on the headboard.

"You want me to cuff you tonight?" Bickslow asked curiously, his arousal spiking while he looked at just how scrumptious Lucy looked while she waited for him to buckle her handcuffs. "I offer to give you anything, and you wanna get tied up…"

Lucy's grin widened at the incredulous look Bicksow was giving her. "Oh, no. I figured _you _wanted to tie me up. You've got that kinky look in your eye, and I'm sure it'll help with your illness," she reasoned calmly.

"What kinky look?"

"Oh, you know… The way you're looking at me right now. It's just screaming, 'I'm gonna tie you up and spank you until I break that new paddle we bought over your sweet little ass.'"

Bickslow's breath stalled in his throat, and he watched as Lucy's face was suddenly awash in a brilliant green glow. "Fuck," he whispered. "I sure as hell hope what you want can wait…"

Lucy nodded quickly. "Yeah, it can wait. Now tie me up, get that paddle, and the blindfold… I've got a patient to take care of."

* * *

Lucy grinned while she looked around the guild hall at all of the happy families. It was her and Bickslow's first wedding anniversary, and even though it had taken some time, things were slowly returning to normal from the incident that had happened only a month prior. It seemed as though the guild was slowly being filled with babies as each of the couples got pregnant or married. Freed and Cana had been the next ones to get married—and their relationship was still something that no one could understand—and after all of the Dragon Slayers had announced their pregnancies in the past year, it was Gray and Juvia that came out as being pregnant next only a couple months later. The Ice and Water mages got married before she had the baby, and Erza was finally able to get Jellal to say yes to her marriage proposal at the Fullbuster wedding reception. Even Elfman and Evergreen were apparently talking about getting married and starting a family of their own.

All-in-all Fairy Tail was as lively as ever, and Lucy couldn't have been happier with the past year of her life. Once everyone in the guild found out about why she wasn't able to get pregnant normally, they all made a point of including Lucy in whatever they could when it came to their own children. It was never a means of making her feel bad about not having children, but letting her see that she could get all the practice and precious little baby hugs she wanted by spending time with everyone in the guild.

After what happened with Lucy's capture, Bickslow had been determined to never have her take a mission again. Even though she was now officially a member of the Raijinshuu, they had yet to take a single job as a team. He'd been hovering over her, trying to make sure she was alright, and just being an overall worried husband. She didn't fault him for it in the slightest, because she got to see first hand just how hard it was for him to cope with what had happened. The only problem was that as long as he was with her, she knew he wouldn't let the same thing happen again; neither would anyone else on the team. Not to mention the fact that they had both been training more intensely using their increased magic because of what had happened. She knew he just needed time, so Lucy was willing to be patient for at least another month, and then she would talk to him about it.

"Lushyyy!" Happy yelled, carefully carrying the two-month-old, white-haired and green-eyed Igneel in his paws while he flew over the guild's latest brawl. "Levy said she needs your help with the twins!"

Lucy smiled softly at the blue furball and nodded. "I'll be back, Bixy," she said, leaning over and lightly kissing one of the black veins on his cheek while he was talking with Gildarts at the bar.

Bickslow turned and watched as Lucy started walking away, then quickly reached over and spanked her, cackling when she jumped and turned to look at him with a flash of gold in her eyes and a playful pout.

"You know," Gildarts mused when Bickslow turned back around, "You should probably refrain from turning your wife on in the middle of the guild when everyone knows how to tell it's happening."

Bickslow laughed again and took a swig of his beer, then looked over at Gildarts and said, "Maybe, but she's just gonna get me back for it later."

"Oh yeah? Is she making you sleep on the couch already?" Gildarts asked with a chuckle.

"No way," Cana interjected, "Lucy's gonna ride him raw tonight. He's gonna be begging her to take those handc—"

"Cana," Freed whispered into her ear, placing his hand over her mouth and pressing his chest to her back, "Why don't we head back home? I think I'd much rather hear about you riding _me_ raw."

"Well, that was fun," Bickslow said after taking another swig of beer as Freed and Cana left the guild in a hurry. He glanced at Gildarts and smirked as he said, "Cana's right though. I don't think I'll be able to walk for days."

"You know, maybe you're a smarter man than I thought," Gildarts chuckled. _'Doing it on purpose, huh? Go Bickslow.' _Gildarts' face became pensive for a moment while he watched the Seith mage slowly sipping his beer. The group of mages that had been in the dark guild that day—the ones that had witnessed what Bickslow had done—vowed to never speak of it where others could hear them. Even still… "How have you been holding up?" he whispered into his mug.

Bickslow raised an eyebrow and gave Gildarts a questioning look. "Holding up?"

Gildarts took a large gulp of his beer and nodded. "After last month," he said carefully. "Everything going okay?"

Bickslow's lips turned down while he settled his empty mug on the counter, motioning for Mira to get him another round. What had happened the day Lucy died was something that still haunted him; not just her death, but what those dark souls had been able to do… What he had _let _them do. He had nightmares about it nearly every night for the first two weeks, but Lucy had been there for him no matter what. She had held him, soothed his fears, kissed away each and every tear he shed, and then let him pin her to the bed so he could assure himself that she was alright if he was in the mood. She had catered to each and every need he had while he tried to cope with what he'd done, and the past two weeks had been steadily getting better. His nightmares had decreased in volume and intensity for the most part, and he was slowly adjusting to the thought of Lucy joining the Raijinshuu on a mission soon. He still felt guilty over it all, wishing that he'd gotten to her faster, that he had believed everyone when they said she was still alive. He couldn't understand how anyone could stand to be near him after what had transpired, but... He refused to tell anyone that.

"You don't need to tell me about it," Gildarts said softly as he watched a metaphorical dark cloud hanging itself over Bickslow's head while he got lost in thought. At his words, Bickslow's head turned slowly. Gildarts took a closer look at the younger mage, saw how tired and sad he was, and the evidence of his sleepless nights showing only slightly under his eyes. "Just wanted to check up on you…"

Bickslow sighed and shook his head as he looked into the fresh mug of beer Mira placed in front of him. "You think I'm gonna lose it… don't you…" he whispered guiltily. He winced when his wedding ring started heating up, knowing that Loke was trying to keep himself from popping out and stopping Bickslow's negative thinking. It had happened quite a few times in the past month when Lucy wasn't close enough to stop him from a downward spiral into depression, and the last thing Bickslow wanted was the guild seeing Loke trying to cheer him up. It felt like they all looked at him differently now, and he wondered if it was from the change in his appearance, how Lucy had returned covered in bandages, or if maybe they'd heard about what he'd done. Before he could even register the shocked expression on Gildarts' face, Bickslow added, "I-I'm not planning on hurting them… That… That wasn't me that said those things…"

Gildarts' brow furrowed in confusion, until suddenly it dawned on him that Bickslow thought he was worried about the guild's safety. "That's not what I meant," he whispered, turning himself on his bar stool to fully face the Seith mage.

Bickslow dropped his hands to his lap, wincing when he looked at the black veins that ran over the backs of them and up his arms. "No," he whispered back, "You wouldn't mean it that way… I just…" He sighed heavily and felt the warmth from his babies as they surrounded him, their small wooden bodies pressing into his shoulders and back while they silently encouraged him. "I'm not okay…"

"Wanna talk to me about it?"

Bickslow shrugged sadly, then forced himself to look into Gildarts' eyes. "You saw what I did that day, Gildarts," he said. "How can you just look at me, talk to me… Hell, be anywhere near me without seeing me as a freak or murderer? No one else knows what really happened that day, but you guys do… I-I did so many horrible things… And I didn't… I didn't protect her… I-I killed them all… I tried to kill you guys... I-I threatened to kill everyone's kids and wives. I would have killed Cana to destroy both you and Freed—your daughter and his wife. I'm a monster…"

"Y'know, Luce told me that I was supposed to go and get her if I heard you talking like that," Natsu said solemnly as he sat down on Bickslow's other side. "The fact that she's not already back over here means you're not letting her hear you."

Bickslow flinched under the weight and truth of Natsu's words. "I-I know," he stuttered as he dropped his head in shame. "I just can't keep piling my shit on her, Natsu. She's been dealing with it for the past month, and when she sees that I'm getting better… She just lights up. I don't wanna take that away from her… Not after what happened to her that day…"

Natsu and Gildarts frowned, then Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "It'll just be worse when she finds out you're keeping it from her, and you know she will. Luce—"

"She doesn't even acknowledge the fact that she died," Bickslow nearly shouted, catching himself at the last second and keeping his voice low. "She's too busy dealing with my shit, my guilt, all of it to even start worrying about herself."

Gildarts sighed and nudged Bickslow. When the Seith mage turned to look at him, he said, "She did acknowledge it. Master said that she talked to him about it on the train after she got you to calm down. He asked her how she was feeling, and do you wanna know what she said?"

Bickslow dropped his gaze to the bar top, then hesitantly nodded.

"Your wife said that she felt like ass, looked even worse, and that she was waiting for someone to burst into the room to throw a few gallons of lemonade on her just to make it hurt more." He chuckled softly, even though Bickslow hunched in on himself just a little more. "Master told me that she kept lovin' on you while you were passed out. She never took her eyes off of you, held you as close as she could manage, and when you started having a nightmare right there... She cut him off in the middle of a sentence, told him to be quiet, and then made sure you were okay. She kept kissing you, and telling you that she was alright until you calmed down. Master told me that it was like one touch from her took away the pain in your face, that every time she said something, you'd just try to get closer to her voice. No matter what you did, she was right there for you, man."

Natsu smiled softly as he said, "She told me and Happy that she was glad you came for her. I guess she wanted you to be the one that saved her the whole time. She was really torn up about dying, but it wasn't because she had been killed… It was because she knew what it would do to you."

"Well, that just makes me a self-centered prick… She's always putting everything to the side for me," Bickslow mumbled. "Kids, Team Natsu, this whole soulmate thing. Lucy drops everything she's doing if I get upset or need her; she pushes her own wants or needs away to help me... And... I'm too fucked up to return the favor…"

"That's not it at all, man," Natsu said earnestly. "Luce loves you. She'd do anything to make sure you're happy, and she told me that when she thinks about why she does it… It's something about how she's making up for not knowing that you needed her sooner. I guess she thinks that if she'd been in your life before she got struck by lightning, things wouldn't be so hard on you. She said that seeing you smile is what makes life really worth living for her. Of course she was upset about dying, but do you think she's gonna dwell on that when she's alive now? She sure as hell won't do it, because you need her here with you. It's not selfish of you to need your wife… Luce is the only one that can help you work through anything. You guys are meant to be together, and she's literally destined to help you no matter what. It's just the kind of person she is... and because she's alive, she can see your smile again."

Bickslow frowned at his mug of beer, still struggling to take what they were saying to heart. He knew that everything Natsu and Gildarts had said was true, but it was just too hard to let himself believe it.

"She's happy to be alive, Bickslow," Gildarts added. "She's happy that you're okay—that she was able to bring you back that day—and now she's looking to the future because there's nothing that you two can change about the past. You married one helluva woman, y'know."

Bickslow smirked and nodded. "Trust me, I could never forget how perfect she is."

Natsu chuckled and said, "Better not. Otherwise I'm setting your ass on fire. Seriously though… You need to talk to her about it. Luce can't help if you're not telling her what's wrong…"

Bickslow nodded again. "I'll talk to her about it when we're not in public. Thanks, guys."

~.~

Lucy hummed happily as she made her way to the 'Redfox Corner' of the guild to see Levy trying to read a story to the twins while Pantherlily was gently rubbing their little tummies. "Happy said you needed my help?" Lucy asked softly as she walked up to Levy and smiled down at the screaming and exhausted faces of the twin boys.

"God yes," Levy sighed, looking pleadingly at her sweet blonde friend. "Help me get them to sleep? The guild is too loud for them to hear me reading, and that's what always gets them to sleep at home."

"Did you try rocking them?" Lucy asked.

"I can't rock them both at the same time," Levy said with another sigh, "Gajeel's the only one that can do it, but he's out on a mission until tomorrow. And you can't rock one without the other."

"How about music?" Lucy asked.

"I've tried all the regular songs, Lucy," Levy groaned. "I think I want a nap more than they do."

Lucy hummed in thought for a moment, then said, "I think I've got it." She carefully made her way over to the two babies and leaned over them, then summoned the perfect spirit for the job at hand. A flash of golden light, and the sweet and timid Ram spirit, Aries, appeared.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Aries mumbled, wringing her hands together and looking sheepishly at the floor.

Lucy smiled at Aries and said, "Aries, could you make a wool wall around this section to block out the sound?"

"I-I'll do my best," Aries said. She turned around and lifted her hands into the air, letting the soft pink wool create a soundproof wall with one section that was barely big enough for Lucy to fit through to leave. After turning back to Lucy, Aries looked over at the exhausted Script mage and smiled, then made a fluffy bed right next to the twins for Levy to lie down on. "I'm s-s-sorry," she said while she turned back to Lucy.

"You did wonderful, Aries," Lucy said, gently placing her hand on the spirit's shoulder. "Go see Loke when you get back, and tell him I said hi."

Aries nodded with a small smile, then disappeared.

"How's that?" Lucy asked, turning to Levy and smiling when she saw the blunette lying on the wool bed with the twins lying on either side of her, all three of them completely dead to the world.

"I will keep an eye on them, Lucy," Pantherlily said as he curled himself around Levy's head to watch them take a nap. "Thank you."

"Any time," Lucy whispered. She gave the Redfox family one last smile before she squeezed out of the soundproofed room.

* * *

Laxus took long strides down the street as he made his way over to Bickslow and Lucy's home. He'd been surprised to see the radiant blonde woman walking into the guild alone that morning, and even more surprised when she had pulled him off to the side to ask for his help. It seemed that, even though Lucy had been saved five months prior, and even though Bickslow seemed to be perfectly fine while they were out in public (even on missions where everyone was more comfortable to be themselves) he was still having nightmares. Lucy had said that the nightmares had died down for a while, but with their anniversary in just a couple months, there was only one horrific dream playing on repeat every night for the Seith mage. It was getting to the point that he was beginning to even withdraw from her, and she didn't know what else to do.

So, with both the sanity and well-being of his best friend in mind, along with the image of Lucy crying into his chest while he tried to calm her down—something that tore his heart to shreds—burned into his retinas, Laxus had agreed to go and visit with Bickslow while Lucy spent the day babysitting. It definitely worked in his favor that Lucy had already agreed to watch the (as they had so endearingly been dubbed) 'Dragon Babies' that day, because it meant that Bickslow would be at home. Alone. Where he wouldn't start feeling guilty for speaking his mind, because Lucy wasn't close enough to hear him and comfort him. Since Bickslow was in the middle of pushing Lucy away, and had decided to just stay home that day, Laxus didn't have to worry about trying to get him somewhere secluded without raising the Seith mage's suspicion.

As Laxus turned onto Anima Avenue, he paused and smiled down at the street. There, still scorched into the ground right in front of Bickslow and Lucy's home, was the mark that had been left behind by the lightning strike that dropped Lucy into Bickslow's life as she was destined to be. Nearly three years had gone by since that day, and Laxus was suddenly struck with an odd sense of nostalgia. How many times had he and his team walked down this street together? Right over that particular spot? He remembered the day that Bickslow bought his house, how the team had offered to help him move only to find out that he only had clothes to his name—it was a decently sized selection of clothes, but that was it. They'd all learned that day that Bickslow had only just felt like being part of Fairy Tail was a permanent thing for him, and that he was planning on settling down in one place after four years of being a part of the guild.

And now? Years upon painful years later for the Seith mage, there was the home he had bought, a wife and soulmate that quite literally came back from the dead to still be with him, the love and acceptance he had always ached to have in his life so readily given to him from their guild mates, and the prospect of starting a family with Lucy soon. Bickslow had everything he could ever want in his life, but Laxus knew that he just wasn't seeing it that way. His friend was stuck on what had happened to Lucy, and not the bright future the two could have together if he just got out of his own way.

Just as he raised his hand to knock on the door, Laxus heard a noise from around the back of the house. He knew that Bickslow's spare wood had been moved to a shed out in the backyard when they had redecorated the spare bedroom to accommodate all of the little ones he and Lucy babysat, so Laxus just assumed that his friend was in the process of getting a fresh piece of wood to start carving—most likely so he could take his mind off of everything. For some reason, Laxus felt that he needed to be quiet as he opened the front door and made his way through the house. Instead of questioning why his instincts were shushing him with every step he took, Laxus focused more intently on his senses.

His sight showed him nothing that was out of order in the house. It was something that he always found astounding. How they managed to keep their home so clean even _while_ they were watching his two little balls of energy, Alex and Sarah, was beyond him. Nothing smelled off in the house, either. It was all exactly the same as it always was—Bickslow's scent, Lucy's scent, cleaning products, wood polish, and the fading scents of children since none of them had stayed the night in a while.

His hearing though. That gave him at least a small clue. He could hear the soft scrape of metal against wood, but it was in a steady rhythm instead of erratic from Bickslow carving certain shapes into it. Bickslow's breathing was shallow and shaky, his heart racing. Laxus frowned and moved faster to the back door, then paused and focused even more when he heard Bickslow whispering.

"… _All my fault this happened… Killed them both… Can't forget…"_

Laxus had no clue what Bickslow was mumbling about, but in that moment he knew his friend needed someone to talk to. He pushed the door open and was met with a sight he just didn't know how to handle at first glance. Bickslow was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the yard with a large chunk of wood in one hand and one of his chisels in the other while he methodically stripped and shaved the wood from one end to the other, again and again. There was a two-foot high pile of wood scraps on one side that were untouched, and the ground was littered in a wide circle around him with nearly identical wood shavings. Laxus looked from the wood up to Bickslow's face only to see the Seith mage staring in the direction of the privacy fence at the back of their property with a terrified look in his bloodshot and dark-rimmed eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and all Laxus could do was watch as Bickslow finished the piece of wood in his hand only to drop the small sliver that was left and automatically grab another piece of wood—all without letting his gaze leave that distant place beyond the fence.

Just as Bickslow was about to start shaving the new piece of wood in his hand, Laxus stomped over and grabbed Bickslow's hands as he knelt next to the crying Seith mage. "Bix, man. What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"It's my fault… It's all my fault. I killed them…" Bickslow grimaced, the memory of the day Lucy died mixing and melding with the nightmare he kept having of him killing Lucy and their baby. All of those screams from the lives he had taken filled every space inside of his head, and every time he blinked all he could see was that small hand. He dropped the wood and chisel, not realizing that Laxus was there and watching him, then wrapped his arms around his waist as he let his tears of guilt and shame fall.

"Bickslow. Dude, snap the fuck out of it," Laxus said more urgently. Bickslow hadn't even acknowledged his presence, even though the red-eyed mage had practically been looking right at him. Laxus roughly shook his friend, and sighed in relief when Bickslow tensed and his head shot up in surprise.

"L-Laxus! Wh-What're you doing here?!" Bickslow stuttered, quickly wiping his face in a vain attempt at hiding what he'd been doing.

"Wanted to check up on you," Laxus said as he pushed a good portion of wood shavings out of his way so he could sit down next to Bickslow. "You didn't come to the guild with Blondie, and she said you were staying home for some bullshit reason from what I can tell."

Bickslow flinched and his arms tightened around his waist, his head dropping again in shame. He sniffled softly and shook his head while he stared at the black veins on his forearms. He had hoped they would have gone away by now, just faded into nothingness so he could be normal. He was so tired of being different, and sometimes he wished that he still had that original brand so he could hide it if he really wanted to. There was no way to hide these. They were proof of what he'd done, and the darkness that had flowed through his veins that day was always going to be with him.

"Why didn't you tell me you're having a hard time, man?" Laxus asked softly as he looked across the backyard. One of the things he had always loved about Bickslow's house was the fact that this particular area was like a picture from some story book. Everything was so lush and green, so vibrant, that it almost seemed too good to be true. It was definitely a relaxing place to be, and he had- on more than one occasion over the past few years- found himself just sitting out here to try and absorb this surreal serenity.

"What's to tell?" Bickslow whispered sadly, tracing the veins on one arm. "I'm a goddamn monster, Laxus… What I did will never leave me. I see it every day. And you know what the worst part is?" He let out a dry, humorless laugh. "All of these fucking marks are centered around my soul…"

"What do you mean?"

Bickslow sighed and lifted his shirt to expose his chest to his oldest friend, finally letting someone other than Lucy see that in the center of his chest was a large black patch of flesh that was the focal point for the veins that traveled all across his body. After a silent minute, Bickslow dropped the hem of his shirt and took a shaky breath. "That day changed me…"

"Bix, shit changes all the time. Everything we do has some effect on who we are." Laxus sighed softly and shook his head. "What were you mumbling about? You said something about killing them both."

Bickslow froze and turned to stare wide-eyed at Laxus. "B-Both? I said that?" When Laxus nodded and gave him an expectant look, he deflated. There was no way for him to deny what Laxus had seen or heard, and he could tell the guy wasn't going to drop it. "I… I keep having this nightmare. It starts off as me killing all those people, and then it's Wendy… Then everyone's kids… A-And… And then it's… L-Lucy…"

"You didn't kill her, Bix. You saved her. I know she's told you that…"

"Yeah, but I killed our baby too…" Bickslow's arms wound themselves around his waist again, and he pulled his knees up to his chest. "In the dream, sh-she's pregnant when I… When I kill her… And the baby gets hurt. And no matter what I do, both of them literally get blown the hell up, and then I can't stop myself from looking at that little hand when it lands right in front of me. It's so small and innocent. I-I know it's just a dream, and that I didn't really kill our kid since we don't have one… I just…"

"You keep thinking of what if you did?" Laxus asked softly. He watched Bickslow bite his lips and nod quickly, barely holding in the tears that were shining in his eyes. "It might sound strange, but I can relate."

Bickslow's head shot up in surprise, and he furrowed his brow as he took in the haunted expression on Laxus' face. "What are you talking about?"

"When I got kicked out of the guild for that shit we tried to pull," Laxus started with a sigh, forcing himself to keep his eyes locked onto Bickslow's. This was the first time anyone aside from Mira would know about this particularly dark part of his past, and while he never wanted to tell anyone about it, it seemed that it might be what Bickslow needed to hear. "I had nightmares about what ifs every night. I dreamt that I had actually killed Natsu and Gajeel that day, instead of them beating me. The ones that were about the other guild members only made me feel like more of an asshole, but… The worst one was Gramps. He was so hurt, on his damn deathbed _because _of me. I'd have nightmares about losing him for good, because of what I had done. How I'd go meet with him in his office, and just slaughter him right there to end it, then take over the guild. And how I would be the reason that everything I love about our guild fell into shambles." Laxus paused and smiled sadly when the first of his own tears fell, watching as Bickslow's eyes widened in shock. "It still messes with me from time to time, just that guilt of what could have happened if we hadn't gotten our asses handed to us, and how fucking stupid I was back then. But the nightmares don't come anymore."

"How did you get them to stop?"

"I had to come to terms with my guilt, Bix. There wasn't anything else for me to do but accept what I had done. I had to forgive myself for it, otherwise I know I'd still be having those nightmares. Yeah, I still feel shitty about it sometimes, but it's more of me remembering what I did in the past, and now I can see how far I've come since then."

Bickslow sighed in defeat and dropped his head again. That's what everyone said, that he needed to forgive and accept what had happened. He just couldn't though. He was literally hard-wired to be incapable of it.

"It's not easy, but you've gotta let go of what happened that day. Take stock of what _you_ actually did wrong, and understand that you made a mistake, or a bad decision. You're human, Bix. It happens to everyone." Laxus leaned to the side and lightly nudged Bickslow with his shoulder, then gave his friend a sad smile. "I'll help you out with it, how about that?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me what you feel guilty about," Laxus said softly. He turned to look behind him, then cleared away some more wood shavings and laid himself down on the grass with his hands behind his head. "Go on," he whispered encouragingly.

Bickslow blinked at Laxus in confusion, then shook his head slowly while he mimicked the blonde by lying back on the grass as well. "I killed all those people…" he whispered while staring at the pure blue sky.

"And they deserved it," Laxus said with a growl. "From a dragon's perspective, they got exactly what they deserved. It's why none of us stopped you from killing them. Not even Rogue tried to stop you when you were going after the ones that hurt her."

"Killing is fucking _wrong_, Laxus. All those lives-"

"Yeah, I know. You took out a bunch of bottomfeeders that had been watching your wife get tortured while she was naked as hell. How many people do you think were ultimately _saved_ because those sorry excuses for humanity aren't alive to torment them?"

"A-A lot, I guess," Bickslow whispered. "There wasn't a single person there that hadn't killed somebody for pleasure…"

"See? Murder is wrong, Bix. But what happened that day wasn't murder. Every single one of those fuckers was guilty, and you did the world a fucking favor... What else is eating you up?"

"What I said…" Bickslow whispered guiltily. "I threatened to kill all of your families just to make you feel my pain."

"Was it _actually_ you saying that shit, or were you just being used as a puppet?" Laxus asked sagely. When Bickslow didn't answer, he said, "Those souls were the ones controlling you, Bix. What came out of your mouth while you were like that wasn't you. We _all_ know you wouldn't do something like that, because _you_ are a good fucking person. You didn't kill anyone in the guild, and it wasn't actually _you_ that was fighting us that day. We all watched Blondie help you regain control and get those souls out, so I know for a fact that it wasn't you who was doing or saying that shit."

"But I let them do it." It was the one thing he had never told Lucy- that he'd willingly given up control to those voices, and hadn't cared about the consequences. "I didn't care who got hurt when I let them take over… I-It didn't matter if Lucy was dead…"

"Bix, no one blames you for what happened," Laxus said as he looked up at the passing white puffs of clouds. "You were grieving the loss of your wife, the one person out there in the world that you're meant to be with. People who are grieving don't always make the best decisions, but that's all it was. One bad decision in the middle of all that confusion and pain you were feeling. Yeah, it had a ripple effect that caused more bad shit to happen, but you're only responsible for the decision _you_ made. That doesn't mean you have to suffer forever because of it."

Bickslow stayed silent for a long while, mulling over what Laxus had said, then turned to look at his friend when he felt those steely blue eyes boring into the side of his head.

"What happened that day isn't your fault. You weren't the one that killed her, and there's nothing to be done about not getting there sooner. No one blames you for it, man. Blondie especially doesn't blame you for it. You've gotta stop placing all that blame on yourself for what happened, and be thankful that you've got her back. You've got everything you've ever wanted right here in front of you… A place to call home, a wife that loves you, your babies, the guild…"

"I know all that, but-"

"No 'buts' about it, man," Laxus sighed. "You saved Lucy, now it's time to save yourself and what you care about. You're pushing her away harder than you've ever done before, and I can see just how much of a toll it's really taking on her. Your wife is _alive_, and she wants to look forward to a happy future _with_ you, but you're stuck in the past. She's seeing everything that your guys' future _could_ be, but she's doing it alone. She came back for you, and now she needs you to be there. I know you can do this, Bix. You've just gotta pull your head out of that shit pile of 'I'm a fucking monster' and let the fuck go. The only one that sees you as a monster now is you. And until you can see that it's not true, you're gonna be miserable. I know everything we've read about your magic says that she can help you get through anything because you can't forgive yourself for shit, but… Blondie can only do so much… No matter what those fucking books say, you aren't like all of the other Seith mages out there. There's no mold for people, Bix. Everyone's their own person, which means that while it might be _common_ for people with your magic to hold onto guilt for shit, it doesn't _have_ to be that way. You've gotta be willing to move past what happened, and finally let yourself be happy."

Bickslow slowly sat up, seeing Laxus doing the same in his peripherals, and took a shaky breath. He knew Laxus was right, and it seemed as though he'd always known that. He had been so focused on what he thought he had done wrong that he hadn't taken the time to figure out just where he was at fault. The truth of the matter was that he had made a decision, and it was the wrong one to make. Plain and simple. When he thought about it that way, something seemed to click inside of him. One decision that he made when everything was whirling around, when he'd just wanted to be dead so he could be with Lucy again, didn't mean that he had to suffer for the rest of his life. He needed to move on from what had happened, to stop wallowing in his own self-deprecating bullshit, and it was long overdue.

Lucy had been trying to help Bickslow in any way she could, and a part of him knew that she was at her wits' end on what else she could possibly do or say to make him see reason. He felt a twinge of guilt over what he'd been putting her through the last few months, and decided that he needed to make it up to her. Normally, he would have just fallen into a deeper pit of despair over the thought of hurting the woman he loved, but that wasn't going to help anyone. He wanted to be a father more than anything, but what kind of parent would he be if he couldn't learn to forgive himself? What kind of example would that set for their child? It would only continue that vicious cycle, and it would most likely get passed on to the next generation. If there really was some mold that Seith mages were made from, it was high fucking time he broke it. "She's still at the guild, right?" he whispered, looking over to see Laxus smiling at him.

"Yeah, she's on Dragon Baby duty today. I think it's all five of them, but Natsu and Lisanna might have just taken Igneel with them on their vacation."

Bickslow chuckled and shook his head. "Why aren't you watching your own kids, Laxus?"

Laxus smirked as they both stood up, and he dusted the small wood fragments off of his clothes while Bickslow quickly shifted his babies' souls into each piece of wood to clean up the yard faster. "Because your wife asked me to come by when she came in this morning," he chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest when Bickslow gaped at him.

"You mean… She… She actually asked for your help?" Bickslow whispered. He sighed and brushed a hand over his face when Laxus nodded, then shook his head sadly. "I fucked up big time… God, she must be pissed at me."

"I'm not pissed at you, baby," Lucy said softly from the doorway leading into the house. She smiled at the two startled men, and couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her when she saw them clinging to each other almost the same way Gray and Natsu used to do when Erza had to scold them for fighting. She carried a tray holding three glasses of lemonade along with a few sandwiches out and set it down on the small picnic table, then leaned against the wall while Bickslow and Laxus untangled their limbs and walked over to her. "Thanks for coming by, Laxus."

"When the hell did you get here, Blondie?" Laxus asked warily while he picked up a sandwich.

"Just now. Virgo made up some lunch for me and Bix while I was on my way back, and when she saw you were still here, she made some for you too," Lucy answered while she walked over to Bickslow and wrapped her arms around his waist. She sighed happily when she felt him holding her closer than he had been the past few months.

"Well, thank her for me," Laxus said after guzzling down the lemonade. "I'm outta here. You guys have some shit to talk about, and I'm sure Kinana and Mira are already cursing my existence if you're not watching the kids today."

Lucy giggled and stuck her tongue out at Laxus, then said, "Freed and Evergreen agreed to watch them, Natsu and Lisanna took Igneel with them, and Wendy, Lily, and Carla are working with Bisca and Asuka to watch the Redfox Twins."

Bickslow and Lucy said a quick goodbye to Laxus just before he teleported to the guild, then Bickslow nestled his nose in Lucy's hair. "How's it goin', Cosplayer?" he whispered sadly.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, Bixy. Are you mad that I talked to Laxus?"

Bickslow shook his head slowly. "No, baby. I needed to hear what he had to say… And…" He paused and sighed, then hooked a finger under her chin and gently pressed his lips to hers. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I've been so wrapped up in my own bullshit that I didn't even see how much I was hurting you in the process. Things are gonna be different from now on… Better… I swear."

"What did he say to you?" Lucy whispered.

"Just some personal shit that helped," he answered just as softly. When Lucy nodded in understanding Bickslow chuckled and bent down to loop his arms around her legs, lifting her up easily and giving her a tongue-lolling grin when she squealed and held onto him. He pressed her against the wall and ran his nose along her cheek. "I'm not gonna let what happened that day keep fucking with me," he whispered as he looked into her eyes again. "I've got some stuff I need to talk to you about… concerning all of it… I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to make anything worse, but… I think it'd be good for me to talk about it."

"You know I'm always willing to listen, Bix."

Bickslow grinned and pressed his forehead to hers. "I know, Cosplayer. Just one more reason for me to love you."

* * *

Bickslow watched Lucy slowly making her way through the guild, stopping at nearly every table to chat with someone for a moment. She gently rubbed Juvia's slightly swollen belly, kissed Natsu and Lisanna's son Igneel when Happy swooped down for a moment, and then he saw it. Mira had told him the day before that Alzack and Bisca just found out they were pregnant, finally feeling secure enough to willingly try to give little Asuka a sibling. He watched with bated breath when Bisca stopped Lucy and threw her arms around her, whispering the words he knew would come to his wife. Every time Lucy had found out another couple was having a baby, he'd been able to see how painful it had been for her to know that it was just one more family that was growing while they were stuck in limbo.

Bickslow had personally felt like a total shitbag for being the reason that Lucy had to go through this in the first place. It was because they were soulmates, because of _his _magic, that the only time they could successfully get Lucy pregnant was once a year. If she had been with anyone else, regardless of being fated to spend her life with Bickslow, she could have a family just like anyone else. It was Seith magic that kept it from happening between them. He knew that she didn't blame him in the slightest for it, because it was something that was beyond their control, but it didn't make him feel any better every time he saw that look in her eyes… Like the one he knew he was about to see.

Bickslow watched Lucy and Bisca. And waited for the pain to overtake Lucy's eyes, to feel how much she was hurting inside since she didn't hide it from him any longer. He waited and waited… And then all he felt was a small sense of happiness washing through him from Lucy. He saw her smile brightly when the words sunk in. She pushed Bisca by the shoulders until the women were an arm's length apart, and Lucy's beautiful and brilliant smile lit up the room, and reached her eyes for the first time ever while hearing about another pregnancy. Lucy quickly hugged Bisca one more time before bolting through the guild and jumping into Bicklow's lap, earning a hearty chuckle from Gildarts.

"Bixy!" Lucy whispered excitedly, "Bisca's having a baby!"

Gildarts froze with his mug halfway to his mouth and watched out of the corner of his eye to see what would happen. He wasn't around often enough to have a lot of experience with what went on in the guild on a daily basis, but as soon as he came back from a mission after Bickslow and Lucy's honeymoon, Cana and pulled him to the side and told him about what the guild had learned. No one wanted to make the same mistake that Natsu had by asking them about having kids, and no one wanted to make Lucy cry because it wasn't in their control to begin with, so he was extremely grateful that he'd gotten the memo once he was in the building. Still, he'd seen Bickslow and Lucy during the announcement that Gray and Juvia had made to the guild about their little bundle of joy. Gildarts had noticed Cana and Freed go rigid while they honed in on the blonde, and his eyes had followed. He saw how conflicted Lucy was over the whole thing: how she was smiling proudly for her friends, fully enjoying that they were going to experience something so wonderful together; but he could also see that the smile never reached her eyes, how her happy tears were tinged with sadness. It wasn't long before Bickslow had wrapped his arms around Lucy and led her out of the guild that day, and Gildarts hadn't blamed the guy one bit for taking his wife somewhere so she could do whatever she needed to do in peace. He was just curious to see if she was coming to accept that there wasn't anything they could do for the time being. Gildarts hoped, for Lucy's sake, that she could finally get just what she wanted.

"That's awesome," Bickslow said with a wide grin, already having figured out that Lucy was going to be perfectly fine.

"Yeah it is," Lucy sighed happily. "I'm so happy for them, Bix. And now little Asuka's gonna have someone to take care of."

Bickslow brought his lips to hers in a tender caress, smirking when Lucy's arms lazily draped over his shoulders. "Glad you're alright, Cosplayer. You know I worry about you."

"I know. But, I'm a-okay now," Lucy whispered as she kissed the tip of Bickslow's nose. "Maybe this time, right Bix?"

Bickslow saw the hopeful gleam in Lucy's eyes, the small bit of insecurity that he knew she would harbor until she was finally pregnant as she lightly nibbled on her lower lip. It was only a week away, and he hoped with everything he had that this time around, Lucy would get pregnant. "Yeah, baby," he whispered back. "Maybe this time."

* * *

**There you have it! The next chapter **_**is**_** going to be the epilogue. I needed to tie up the insanity that I started in the last chapter, so that's where this chapter came from. The epilogue is already plotted out, so be ready for it in the next couple weeks. Once this story is finished, I'll throw my focus into **_**Her Phantom**_** and **_**The Shackled Rune**_** as much as possible.**

**My next full-length chapter fic will be **_**Poison Fairy**_**. There is a summary on my profile for any of you who haven't already checked it out. Any fans of the recent Cobra/Lucy story I wrote (**_**You Grew On Me**_**) will be happy to know that this wonderful pairing not only has the focus of my next long story, but there's already a side story that has several cameos plotted out , and a sequel that combines the two is in the beginning stages!**

**Also, for the first time ever, I'll be participating in a pairing week. CoLu Week is June 21-27. For information on the prompts, please visit either **_**Dragon'sHost**_** or **_**Eien ni Touko**_**'s profiles.**

**I have several one shot ideas lined up, and will be working on those when time or inspiration permits... And, to the fans of **_**Lean On Me**_**, the next chapter has only one scene written so far. It's getting there... I'll update eventually lol.**

**I'd like to give a huge shoutout to **_**LittlePrincessNana **_**for helping me out with this chapter, and keeping me from jumping over a cliff during the nightmare scene. You, my Triplet, are my rock in these situations. I love you!**

**So... Review, Follow, and Favorite! I love you guys!**

**~~GemNika**

-As a small side note: I am taking summer classes, which means I won't have gobs of time to write. Especially since one of the classes I'm taking is Creative Writing. You will be happy to know that anything I write for that class that I feel is viable to change into a fic will be. I appreciate your patience more and more when real life takes over, so thank you all for being so amazing!


	28. Epilogue: Time of Our Lives

**A/N: Welcome to the Epilogue. I'm so grateful to each and every one of you that reviewed, followed, and favorited this story; especially since it was my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction! I can't wait to bring you all more stories, so keep an eye out! I can't wait to bring you all more stories, so keep an eye out! Hopefully, you all enjoy the 20k fluffy goodness I've written.**

**Now, on to the EPILOGUE!**

* * *

_Bickslow brought his lips to hers in a tender caress, smirking when Lucy's arms lazily draped over his shoulders. "Glad you're alright, Cosplayer. You know I worry about you."_

_"I know. But, I'm a-okay now," Lucy whispered as she kissed the tip of Bickslow's nose. "Maybe this time, right Bix?"_

_Bickslow saw the hopeful gleam in Lucy's eyes, the small bit of insecurity that he knew she would harbor until she was finally pregnant as she lightly nibbled on her lower lip. It was only a week away, and he hoped with everything he had that this time around, Lucy would get pregnant. "Yeah, baby," he whispered back. "Maybe this time."_

~.~

Bickslow sighed and nestled his nose in Lucy's hair, tiredly grinning when he heard her slowly starting to wake up. He knew she was exhausted, and he was right there with her. An entire week of them being locked in the house and boning like rabbits on steroids always left the pair completely drained afterwards—in more ways than one. He just couldn't help but hold her as close as possible. Not when he really felt like this was it. The first two times they had gone through it, Lucy had been the one that was driven to initiate it. This time though, Bickslow hadn't been able to sleep as the night before their anniversary drew to a close. Once that clock hit midnight, he had all but pounced on the sleeping woman in their bed. And it wasn't all from that need deep within him that increased his libido. He wanted to have a family with the woman he loved, and if that meant spending every moment of that week buried between her legs, then he was all for it.

"Morning, sexy," Lucy whispered sleepily. She was just about to roll over to face Bickslow, but stilled when she realized how they were laying. It wasn't often that she would wake up with her back to him, because she had a tendency to wrap around her soulmate like a damn leech in her sleep, but this time was different.

Bickslow chuckled and kissed Lucy's hair, his free hand slowly smoothing over her hips and resting on her flat stomach. He hoped with everything in him that this time was really it. His thumb drew slow circles over the scar that ran from one hip to the other. If it hadn't been for Wendy using more magic to completely heal Lucy's reproductive organs the day she was brought back to life, they would never have the chance at finally having a family. Lucy's body was littered with small, almost unnoticeable scars from that day. The one on her stomach was the only one that was really visible – excluding the scar on her leg from the day she was struck by lightning – but it served as a reminder to the both of them that there was still hope of her finally getting pregnant. Wendy had made sure of it. "Morning, baby," he whispered tenderly.

Lucy smiled and scooted herself back only a scant few millimeters to make sure every inch of her was pressed against him. She could hear Bickslow's thoughts running a mile a minute, but everything was revolving around just how much he hoped that she was pregnant. She slowly placed one hand over his on her stomach, lacing their fingers together. "We've gotta be patient, Bixy."

He nodded, but that just couldn't stop him from continuing with the same train of thought. He wanted this more than he could describe, and he could tell by the sudden swell of happiness from the woman in his arms that she was listening to just how much he wanted this to happen. "I know," he sighed. "Just…" Bickslow stilled and a wide grin spread across his face. He'd been looking for the perfect moment for it, and this seemed like the best time there was.

Lucy slowly rolled onto her back when Bickslow pulled away and started rummaging through his nightstand. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, but she still turned her head to give him an exhausted smile. He wasn't letting her hear what he was thinking anymore, but she was just too tired to even care at that point. "Why don't we just go back to sleep?"

"We can in a minute," Bickslow chuckled. He glanced at Lucy, and his grin widened when he saw that her eyes had stayed closed. She looked so damn peaceful, so utterly serene, that it took his breath away in an instant. He didn't think he'd ever be able to understand how someone like her had been chosen by fate to be with him. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had the most perfect woman in the world as a wife and soulmate. "I wanna give you something," he said excitedly as he rolled back onto his side to face her. "I've been meaning to do it for a while, but the timing never seemed right."

"Oooh, a present?" Lucy crooned, her eyes barely opening to look up at him. "Bixy, you always give me the best presents!" She grinned when she saw a light blush dusting his cheeks, and would have cuddled closer to him if he hadn't decided to move so he was lying on top of her. "This isn't what I was expecting," she teased.

Bickslow winked and said, "No worries, that's for _after_ you get your gift… and after we've gotten some more sleep." He gave the giggling blonde a tongue-lolling grin, then tightened his grip on the small box he'd been carrying with him everywhere he went since the day Lucy had been brought back to life. "You remember the first time you came into the work room?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I told you that what I was working on was just something random. It kinda was, and I'd just been screwing around with the wood since I couldn't figure out what I was trying to make it into. But… I figured it out, and I wanted to give it to you." Bickslow settled his chin on Lucy's chest, then handed her the box. He nibbled his lip while he watched her open it, and when the first tears sprang into the corners of her eyes he had to stop himself from instantly jumping on her to make sure she was okay. He could hear and feel everything that she was experiencing, and he couldn't help but grin even wider.

There, nestled in the box, was a piece of wood no bigger than the palm of her hand. Lucy remembered thinking, back when she'd first seen Bickslow carving, that the wood was too small to be one of his babies, but she'd been wrong. Well, wrong in a sense. The face was a perfect combination of both himself and Lucy, and carved to look like a young woman. The shape of Bickslow's eyes, his lips pulled into that signature smile of his, and his cheekbones; Lucy's brow, jaw, and nose. Just the tip of its tongue was sticking out, almost as if the little piece of wood had played a joke on someone. The eyes drew her in and held her captive. Even though they were mostly identical to Bickslow's – that beautiful almond shape with the swirls on each end, and fine concentric indentations carved into the irises – there was a depth to them the reminded Lucy so much of her mother's caring eyes, so much of her own. The hair was carved into a similar style to her own, and she was able to see the little knot he'd been struggling with at the bottom of the wood. She turned it over in her hand after removing it from the box, and smiled when an identical face smiled back at her, except the smile was more like her own with no tongue sticking out. "Y-You…" Lucy whispered with a watery smile, running her forefinger lightly over the perfectly polished wood, "Bixy, you gave me a baby?"

Bickslow chuckled and kissed the center of her chest. "I guess you could say that. It's what I pictured our baby would look like. Well, if we have a girl, I guess…"

"But… Y-You gave me a b-baby," Lucy sniffled, finally tearing her blurring gaze from the small wooden face in her hands to look at her husband.

Bickslow slowly moved so he was hovering over her, his weight held on one forearm while he wiped her tears away. "Of course I did, Lucy. We haven't been very lucky so far, but… Even if it doesn't happen this time around either… We've got our little girl right here. I told you, I want to have a family with you. And if this is all we've got for now, then… At least we know what she'll look like."

Lucy laughed and threw her arms around his shoulders, clutching the little polished piece of wood tightly in one hand. "You… Bix, you're th-the most amazing husband e-ever…" she cried.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, then tenderly kissed her chest again as Lucy just kept crying. He lifted the hand that was still holding onto the little piece of wood, and pressed his lips to the carved face that was smiling up at him. "She's our little baby, Lucy. Just until we're lucky enough to meet her in person."

Lucy sniffled and watched as he slid further down her body until his head was just above the scar below her navel. Bickslow's soft smile as he looked up at her melted her heart in a way she hadn't known possible, and the tears that were streaming down the sides of her face only came more forcefully when he started kissing her stomach.

"You hear that?" Bickslow whispered gently. "Time to start growing. We wanna meet you, little baby…" He kissed the toned and lightly tanned skin again, then sighed and rested his head on Lucy's hip as her fingers threaded through his hair. _'Please,'_ he thought, _'Please let it happen this time…'_

* * *

It was a month and one week to the day past their three-year anniversary, and Lucy was pacing around the bathroom and chewing on her nails, filled with anxiety. She hadn't been feeling well the last few days—mostly a little dizzy spell or some nausea—and had immediately wondered if it was what she was thinking. She stopped and looked at the clock again, then groaned. _'It's been **one**_ _minute?!,' _she screeched internally. She still had four more to go before she could see the results on that stick sitting on the counter. Once she and Bickslow had left the house and gone to the guild at the end of their first "weeklong fuckfest" (as Bickslow liked to call it), Lucy had gone straight to Wendy with her questions. The girl was younger than Lucy, and shouldn't have nearly as much knowledge as she did when it came to things like this, but Lucy knew that Wendy was much more mature than she seemed.

_'She told me to check at one month, and it was negative. Then to check again in a week if it's negative, because I might not have enough of a hormonal change so soon.'_ If the second test was negative, Lucy was supposed to give it another week; if she didn't feel any better, then Wendy could take a look and see what was going on when she got back from her own mission. Lucy started pacing again and threw her hands in the air. Walking around in the bathroom was driving her insane. She walked out into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She drank it as slowly as possible, and when she looked at the time she sighed and dropped her head. _'Three more minutes to go…'_

She hated that Bickslow was away on a mission. She always hated when he was away because she was afraid he would get hurt, but she also knew that he felt the same way when she was gone. If she hadn't gone off with Erza to a spa, then she would have been with the rest of the team on that job instead of pacing around the house like a lunatic. _'Of all the days to be gone, it had to be today,'_ she thought with a huff. It wasn't his fault that Laxus had decided they needed to do a "quick" job that lasted two weeks, and they were supposed to be back in a day or two. The only problem was that Lucy needed Bickslow to take her mind off of what was going on. What she was waiting for. _'Two more minutes…'_

Lucy walked down the hallway and stopped at the spare bedroom. It hadn't been used in about a month, since she hadn't been babysitting lately, but Lucy did the same thing every year around this time. She took a tentative step inside and looked around at the child's bed on one side of the room, a crib on the other side with a dresser and changing table connected to it, a rocking chair with a small table and lamp, a bookshelf filled with children's books, and the two toy boxes that sat in a corner for whichever one of the many Fairy Tail babies she had agreed to watch. Over the years, she and Bickslow had slowly started accumulating little things here and there for whenever they finally started their own family, and it didn't hurt that they were able to watch their friends' kids as often as they—more like as often as Lucy—wanted. In three years' time, Lucy and Bickslow had discussed what it would be like to have a family quite a bit, and she could tell that even now Bickslow was really warming up to the idea of starting one of their own. At first, he'd said he didn't mind when it happened; now though, he was absolutely ecstatic about the prospect of it happening this time around. Lucy took another slow step into the room, trying to decide if she would want to redecorate it for their own baby, then took a deep breath. Lucy's nose wrinkled and she sneezed. Dust. Lucy rolled her eyes and went out to get a rag and start cleaning. _'TIME'S UP!'_

Lucy dropped everything and rushed into the bathroom. She didn't dare pick that stick up—some part of her saying to just leave it there—and leaned over to read the results. She picked up the box and read the instructions, then looked back at the stick. Box. Stick. Back and forth until she dropped the box on the ground and backed into the wall. She slowly slid to the floor and stared off into space while the news sunk in and tears streamed down her face.

* * *

"Baby, you home?" Bickslow called out once he opened the door. The team had stopped at the guild to report a successful mission, and when Mira said that Lucy hadn't been there all day he came home as quickly as possible. He'd been glad that they finished the mission earlier than they'd anticipated, since he really didn't want to be gone in the first place. Bickslow knew from experience that there were certain times that he needed to be by Lucy's side: on the anniversary of when they bonded, exactly one month afterwards, and then the entire month afterwards while she tried to cope with the news of not being pregnant. It was exactly one month and one week after their anniversary, and he figured she would have gone to the guild even if she got bad news just so that she wouldn't feel as lonely without him there.

Silence.

Bickslow's eyebrows drew together and he shut and locked the door, then took off his shoes and had his babies sit down on Lucy's writing desk. Something was off, but he couldn't place what it was. The house seemed to be too quiet, yet the silence was almost deafening. He slowly walked through the house and saw that the kitchen light was on, but Lucy was nowhere to be seen. He turned off the light and made his way down the hall. _'The spare room?'_ he thought. The door was wide open, and when he went inside he saw cleaning supplies strewn across the floor, he felt fear trickling down his spine. He couldn't smell any of them, which meant that Lucy was going to start cleaning, but something had happened. It wasn't like Lucy to leave things like that, and he knew that if she'd gotten distracted by something then she would have placed everything on the dresser where it would be out of the way. _'Maybe she's taking a nap… Mira said she wasn't feeling well yesterday.' _Bickslow walked out of the spare room after moving the cleaning supplies, closed the door behind him, and continued down the hall.

The faucet was running in the bathroom, so he figured Lucy must be coming out shortly. The water turned off, then Bickslow heard her curse before the sound of her feet quickly padding across the bathroom was swiftly accompanied by the sound of violent retching. _'She must really be sick,'_ he thought as he rushed into the bathroom. "Lucy, is everything alright?" he asked as he knelt next to her, pushing a random box out of his way before he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Bickslow winced at how violently Lucy was heaving, but he pulled the elastic band from her wrist to tie her hair back before any of it could fall into the toilet.

Lucy whimpered, leaning her head on her arm as it rested on the toilet. She was hugging the damn thing like it was a life preserver, and it might as well have been one. _'Three hours of this shit,'_ she thought sourly.

"You've been puking for three hours?!" Bickslow asked incredulously.

"Uh-huh," Lucy managed to mutter before her stomach tightened again to push out what was left of the small meal she had just eaten. When it died down, she silently told him, _'I just tried eating some bread or crackers and drinking water… But that's in the toilet now…'_

"What's going on?" he asked softly, feeling her shirt completely soaked with sweat and her shivering form beneath it.

Lucy heaved again, the convulsions in her stomach becoming painful before more of her stomach's contents managed to come out. She weakly pointed a shaky finger to the floor where she thought the box was, then up to the counter before heaving again.

Bickslow's eyes followed her movements, looking at the ground then at the counter. He picked up the box he had moved and almost dropped it. _'Pregnancy test?'_ Bickslow's eyes shot back to Lucy, and he slowly put the box down on the floor. He reached up and grabbed the stick on the counter. A small smiling face was shown in the little window, and he bent down to look at the box. The stick. The box. Back and forth until a wide grin spread across his face. He dropped everything in shock, then looked at Lucy again as she spit into the toilet. "I'll be right back, baby," he whispered.

Lucy nodded before the small movement caused her stomach to lurch, and she instantly started dry heaving again. Her whole body was tensed up, and her stomach felt like it was trying to tie itself in a knot and then compress itself until it didn't exist anymore. '_Goddamnit, stomach!' _she screeched internally, completely unaware that Bickslow was able to 'hear' her. _'You are **not** a black hole. Cut this shit out!'_

Bickslow silently laughed at her internal outburst as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth, then ran it under cold water and rung out the excess. He walked back into the bathroom and smiled sadly at Lucy who was hunched over the toilet with her head resting on her arm. "This should help," he said when he kneeled back down, then carefully placed the cool rag on the back of her neck.

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. Every time she tried to move, her stomach would protest and instantly try to push its nonexistent contents out of her. She just barely registered that Bickslow was there with her, that he had helped her cool down with the washcloth on her neck, or that he was rubbing her back soothingly. "Thank you," Lucy whimpered. It was pathetic, and she knew she sounded horrible—hell, she felt absolutely revolting right then—but she smiled when he lightly kissed her shoulder.

"Anything for you, Lucy," Bickslow whispered happily. He decided to give her a minute before asking if what she had pointed out was really true, knowing that she might end up getting sick all over again any second.

Lucy sighed when her stomach stopped convulsing, and decided that she would finally be able to stand up and brush her teeth _again_ once she had the strength. Ignoring Bickslow for the moment, Lucy closed the lid to the toilet and flushed, then laid her head on the cool ceramic of the lid in the hopes of cooling herself down.

"Is it true?" he asked hopefully, rubbing soothing circles on her back again.

Lucy nodded, then swallowed with a grimace. Her throat was completely raw, her whole body in pain. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see the wide grin that spread across Bickslow's face. "Far as I can—" she paused to clear her throat, wincing at how much it hurt to do so, "—tell. Puking, feeling dizzy and nauseous the past couple days, plus that test…"

Bickslow slowly leaned over and pulled Lucy into his arms, brushing away the strands of hair that were stuck to her forehead. "Shh," he whispered before pressing his lips lightly to her hair. "Just rest your throat for a bit, okay?"

She swallowed again, hoping the small amount of saliva she could muster would soothe her aching throat. _'This sucks so fucking hard…'_

Bickslow bit back the chuckle that tried to creep out, and kissed her shoulder again. "I'm sorry," he said with his lips ghosting over her skin. After a few minutes of Lucy sitting in his arms, he asked, "Ready to get up?" When Lucy nodded, he helped her stand up and waited for her to brush her teeth—maybe a little too vigorously—and wash her face. Once she was ready, he waited for her to decide what she wanted to do. It didn't take long for Lucy to turn towards the living room and let Bickslow guide her over to the couch. Once she was settled, with the throw blanket wrapped around her, Bickslow kissed her gently and went to make her some tea.

Lucy nestled into the blanket and weakly smiled at the babies on her desk, then closed her eyes until Bickslow came back. She had missed him fiercely while he was away on that mission, and it was absolutely amazing now that he was here. Even if all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die, Lucy couldn't help but smile at the fact that her soulmate was home, safe and sound. She had spent Mavis only knows how long just sitting on the floor of the bathroom after finding out the test was positive, and when the news had finally sunk in completely all she had wanted was for Bickslow to be there with her so they could share in the happy moment. She hadn't really planned on telling him that she was pregnant by pointing to the test while she was puking her face off, but… That didn't really matter now.

What mattered to her was that she and Bickslow were going to _finally_ have a family. "Come here, babies," she whispered softly, smiling when the six little totems shot toward her from the desk and instantly started nuzzling her. "I'm pregnant."

"We know," Papa chuckled. "We're very happy for you both."

"You'd better be, old man," Bickslow laughed as he walked into the room with two cups of tea. He settled himself next to the blanket cocoon that he knew was holding his wife, and set the cups down on the table. "I made you some tea, baby. It should help your throat feel a little better."

Lucy slowly pulled her arms free of the blanket and gratefully took the cup that was handed to her. She blew on the steaming liquid, then took a small sip. "Oh my god," Lucy groaned, "Bix, you're a fucking angel!" She took another sip of the tea he'd made her and hummed in delight as the honey in it started soothing her throat, just like he'd said. "Best. Tea. Ever." She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Bickslow blushed and took a sip of his own tea. "Whatever you need, baby," he muttered with a smile on his face.

Lucy gasped and said, "Oh, heavens. Is that a blush?"

Bickslow eyed her for a second, his blush deepening and then he nodded before looking away.

"Aww," Lucy crooned, leaning against his shoulder. "Blushing just to make me smile, how sweet!"

Bickslow turned to give her some sarcastic remark, then immediately shut his mouth. _'Remember all those stories everyone told you,'_ he thought to himself. He knew that she wouldn't instantly turn into a hormonal mess that was just as likely to fuck him as she was to chop his dick off, but Lucy was already feeling like shit. He would much rather see her smiling, no matter how weak it was, than anything else. Instead, Bickslow simply shrugged and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Like I said. Whatever you need," he said softly, turning to press his lips to hers.

"And that's why you're the best." Lucy sighed happily and finished her tea, then settled the empty cup down on the coffee table.

Bickslow smirked down at her. "You should call Mira and the girls," he said softly. "They'll have all kinds of tips and shit."

Lucy giggled and said, "I believe it's 'tips and tricks,' Bix. Not shit."

Bickslow laughed and shrugged. "Eh, You say tomato. I say—"

"You also say tomato," Lucy deadpanned. She and Bickslow laughed again, keeping the mood light until a thought struck her. "Oh, man…" She dropped her head to hide in Bickslow's chest.

"What's up?" Bickslow asked with a chuckle.

"The guild… They're gonna lose it!" Lucy said dramatically.

"Do you wanna wait to tell them?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "No, but I want to at least have Wendy check me out first. The first test was negative, so—"

"First test?" Bickslow asked, pulling away slightly to look into Lucy's eyes.

She blushed and nodded before explaining what Wendy had told her to do. "There's still a chance it was a false positive, so the only way to know for sure this early is to have Wendy check."

"Well, she's back from her mission already," Bickslow said carefully. "They finished early, and she came back the same time the Raijinshuu did." When Lucy perked up, he laughed and pulled her close. "Want me to call her?"

"Oh, please please please! Would you?" Lucy begged, clasping her hands together and pouting.

"Well, I can't really say no to that face," Bickslow muttered with a grin. "I'll have her bring Mira and Laxus, just in case."

Lucy jumped into Bickslow's lap and peppered his face and neck with kisses. When her teeth grazed against his earlobe, she whispered, "Maybe you should wait to call them…"

He groaned and let his hands glide over her hips, his eyes rolling back as Lucy quickly started pulling at the layers of clothes he was still wearing from his mission. "You sure?"

"Bix," Lucy nearly moaned, grinning as she licked the shell of his ear before looking into his glowing eyes. "Do I look sure?"

A wide and lecherous grin settled on his face, and Bickslow held onto her as he jumped to his feet. "You look like you're ready to eat me alive, Cosplayer."

"Because that's exactly what I'm going to do," she rasped, slanting her mouth over his as he carried her to their bedroom. Calling their friends could definitely wait.

* * *

Bickslow felt tears welling in his eyes as he looked down at Lucy's sweaty face, and he couldn't help but grin at her. "You did great, baby," he whispered, smoothing her hair from her forehead and leaning down to press his lips to hers. "So great. I'm so proud of you."

Lucy lifted a shaky hand to his cheek as Wendy and Porlyusica worked on cleaning up the twin girls. It had come as a huge surprise to everyone that she was pregnant with twins, especially since everything they had read said that she would only be able to have one child. After reading through the books again, she realized that they really only said one pregnancy. It was entirely plausible that she could have twins, and it seemed that Fate and her uterus decided that needed to become a reality.

It had been a very long nine and a half months, and she had been ready to cut her stomach open and pull the little ones out of her. Wendy had said that, even though she was overdue, it was better to give the twins a little extra time and allow them to come out on their own. Normally, she would have gone only another week past her due date before labor was induced, but Lucy and Bickslow agreed with Wendy's opinion.

"Here they are," Wendy said softly as she and Porlyusica carried the little green and gold bundles over to their parents. The two girls were placed in Lucy's arms and Wendy smiled down at the happy family as Bickslow leaned over to look at the sleepy little faces nestled in their blankets. She gave the infirmary a cursory glance to make sure everything was in its place, then washed her hands again and picked up the camera that Mira had given her. "Let's get a picture of the guild's newest family."

Bickslow chuckled and helped Lucy move over on the bed when she silently asked him to, then carefully took one of their daughters into his arms and sat down next to his exhausted wife. With an arm around her shoulder, his tongue lolled from his mouth when he smiled at the camera. He wouldn't find out until later that Lucy had done the same thing, and that their guild marks were proudly showing.

Lucy sighed and brushed her fingers gently over the little girl's face as she and Bickslow were left alone in the infirmary. "What should we name them, Bixy?"

Bickslow looked from one identical face to the other, and his breath stalled in his throat when he really took in the twin pairs of eyes that opened to look up at himself and Lucy. Almond-shaped eyes with small swirls at each corner, honey irises that perfectly matched Lucy's. Neither of the girls had very much in the way of hair just yet, but the few blonde hairs that were present were broken up by little streaks of blue. Just like the little baby he had imagined the day he'd gone to save Lucy… "Hope," he whispered with a smile as he looked at the little girl in his arms. "... And…"

Lucy smiled down at the little one in her arms. "Faith." She looked up at Bickslow and blinked back her tears. "The two things we needed all this time…"

He knew she was right. Over the years, with all of the ups and downs they had gone through, faith in one another and hope that things would work out had become cornerstones of their relationship. It's what had held Lucy together when he had been dealing with his grief over those lost souls taking control the day she died. And the same had been true for him when Lucy had been on the verge of dying after that lightning strike. "Faith and Hope," he whispered, looking from one girl to the next. A watery chuckle left him as he laid his head on top of Lucy's. "They're perfect, Lucy..."

"Bixy, what color are their souls?"

He looked down at the twins again and his smile faded when he didn't see identical green orbs nestled in their small chests. "That... That's impossible..." he whispered incredulously.

"What's impossible?" Lucy asked cautiously, suddenly more alert than she had been only moments before. "Is everything alright?"

Bickslow nodded, his brow furrowing in confusion as he looked from one baby to the other. "White..." He hadn't known white souls even existed. He had seen babies before, newborns even, and their souls were always a pale green. They were innocent, without an ounce of darkness within them, and held the purest souls in existence. He'd never heard of white souls though. "I... I don't get it... There's no such thing..."

Lucy laughed and glanced at the door to see Laxus and Mira making their way in. "Well, leave it to our little girls to break their Daddy within minutes of being here," she giggled. "We can look into it later, Bix."

Bickslow slowly nodded, then looked up when Laxus cleared his throat. A soft smile was on his oldest friend's face, something that had become a common sight after Alex was born, and Bickslow tenderly kissed Hope's forehead before handing her over to the blond mage. "Hope, this is Uncle Laxus."

"And this is Aunt Mira, Faith," Lucy said as Mira carefully pulled the little girl into her arms. She sighed softly, and cuddled into Bickslow's side as she watched their two closest friends holding their daughters. "Bickslow," she whispered happily, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lucy," he whispered back, pressing his lips to her hair.

"Want me to help you feed them, Lucy?" Mira asked softly. "It's a little hard the first couple times until you three figure out what works best."

Lucy smiles and nodded, then tilted her head to kiss Bickslow tenderly. "How about you go talk with Freed about their souls while the girls eat, Bix?"

"And miss seeing your tits?" Bickslow chuckled. "No way, hot stuff." When Lucy rolled her eyes, he could hear her thinking about how little he would enjoy watching her breastfeed. That just wasn't the case. Sure, he'd noticed women doing it in public with their babies, but he didn't downright stare at them. He acknowledged it was happening, then moved right along – just like most other guys did. This was entirely different. These were his little girls, and Lucy was his wife. He knew he couldn't exactly feed the twins himself, but Gajeel had already told him that there as still plenty that he could do to help Lucy out. "Besides, I wanna see my little girls getting fed. I don't wanna miss anything, baby."

Laxus chuckled and shook his head when Lucy started blushing up a storm. "I was the same way both times, Blondie. You're never getting rid of him now."

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes, then nodded. "Alright, alright," she said. "Let's get this going. Mommy needs a nap..."

Bickslow stood so Lucy could get more comfortable, and carefully held Faith while Hope was settled back in her arms. He grinned down at his sleepy little girl when his finger found her small hand as it poked out of the blanket. Those tiny little digits wrapped around his index finger, and he slowly sat down in a chair with Laxus on his right while she pulled his finger to her mouth and started suckling.

"They're beautiful, man," Laxus whispered, keeping his gaze averted from Lucy while his mate helped her figure out how to get Hope to latch on properly. "Told you it'd happen for you guys."

Bickslow nodded and looked over at Lucy when she laughed in triumph, only to see that Hope had successfully started trying to get her very first meal. "I know. It was just a matter of time."

Bickslow's totems floated down around the twins, three with Faith and three with Hope, and Papa's little voice laughed softly. "They're not just beautiful. My granddaughters are perfect."

Lucy's heart swelled as Mama brushed across her cheek. "What do you think of your granddaughters, Mama?"

"They're everything I could have hoped for, my dear."

* * *

"Pwesents! Pwesents!" Alex giggled as he sat on top of Laxus' shoulders.

Laxus and Mira laughed at the amount of energy the boy had so early in the morning. They had decided to spend Christmas morning over at Bickslow and Lucy's to get a few of the presents out of the way along with having a nice breakfast together. The twins were only a few months old, and the entire guild was absolutely buzzing with the prospect of spoiling the newest additions the same way that Bickslow and Lucy had done for each of them over the years. After the kids had a chance to get a nap, the two families would head down to the guild together.

"Breathe, Alex," Laxus chuckled. "Remember, we've gotta be super careful with the little girls, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy…"

"Aw, don't sound so sad, Alex," Mira giggled, double-checking that Sarah's face was covered from the late December chill. "Uncle Bickslow's babies will still play with you."

When their son instantly perked up, Laxus rolled his eyes and slowly led Mira and their daughter up the walkway to the house. Bickslow had never been one for decorating his home for Christmas, but over the years he and Lucy had ended up becoming one of the biggest supporters in their neighborhood of that holiday pastime. The eaves and windows were strung with lights, candy canes lined the walkway, and there was even a ridiculous pair of Santa's boots sticking out of a mound of snow. Even the roof had lights. It just went to show how much Lucy had been able to brighten Bickslow's life in only a few years.

He knocked on the door and only had to wait a moment before he was greeted with a sight that would never leave his memory. Bickslow answered the door with a wide grin on his face – something that wasn't all that odd, considering the Seith mage really couldn't keep his smile to himself most times – wearing an adult sized pair of footie pajamas adorned with dozens of Santas on the forest green fuzzy fabric. "What the…"

"Oh, hey guys!" Lucy called as she came to the door. Honestly, the look on Laxus and Mira's faces was enough of a gift when they saw that she was wearing an identical pair of pajamas to Bickslow's. Her husband was a freaking genius. "Come on in. The girls just finished eating, so they're doing a little tummy time before we get started."

Laxus nodded absently, letting Mira walk in first while he pulled Alex down from his shoulders. He blinked in confusion when he saw that all six of Bickslow's totems were wrapped in matching fabric, with only the little eyes and mouths visible. Hope and Faith were no different. He knew that Lucy and Bickslow had similar senses of humor, but he just couldn't picture Lucy planning this shit. "Bix... Really? Fucking really? I can understand onesies on the girls... But, c'mon dude..."

Mira scowled as she set Sarah down on the floor with the girls, and turned her hardened gaze to her mate. "Language, Laxus Dreyar!"

Alex giggled when Laxus winced, then walked over to Bickslow and tugged on his pants. "Fuckin' weally?"

Laxus covered his face with a hand and carefully closed the door behind him, then slowly said, "I'm sorry, babe… I'll be sure to nip that shi—uh… _not_ do that… Y-Yeah…"

"Don't worry, man," Bickslow laughed as he draped an arm over Mira's shoulders. "You guys have some too!"

"What?!" Laxus shouted.

Lucy snorted and pulled four pairs of pajamas from under the tree. "Well, we couldn't be the only ones wearing pajamas, now could we?"

"Blondie, what the fuck?! Are you two fucking high?!" Laxus stared down at the fabric in his hands in horror. Red and fuzzy fabric, little Christmas trees with blushing happy faces, all strung together by garland. "How the hell did you find something like this so fucking big?! This is…" He paused and unfolded it, then his eyes bugged out when he looked at the back. "You're fucking kidding me! There's an ass flap… Really? Big black goddamn buttons and fucking all?!"

"Laxus…" Mira said sweetly, "Do you happen to recall something about your use of… language? Around the children?"

"Butt fuckin'!" Alex giggled. "Butt fuckin'!"

Lucy threw a hand over her mouth and had to fight with everything she was worth not to drop to the floor and start laughing like a damn lunatic… Like Bickslow just did. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes and she started fanning her face while trying to maintain some sense of composure. She slowly sat down on the floor and picked up Faith when she started getting fussy, then watched as Bickslow instantly got his shit together when Hope followed suit.

"Just for that, you're wearing it," Mira said softly. "No arguments. Suck it up and put it on."

"But babe, I didn't mean to—"

"If you fight me on this, I'll be taking pictures and sending them to Jason. Then everyone and their mother will see you in them instead of just our family."

"I…" Laxus looked down at Alex when the little blond boy tugged on his hand. "What's up, buddy?"

"Daddy pants!" Alex giggled. "Pants!"

"You wanna put on your new pants?"

"Yeah!"

"Alex, do you want Daddy to match?" Mira asked with a wicked grin. Her eyes flashed with excitement when his steely gaze narrowed in her direction. She was more than willing to play dirty, and he knew it.

"Daddy match!"

"What do we say?" Mira asked.

Alex grinned up at Laxus. "Pweeeeeassssee?"

Just like they all knew he would, Laxus caved. He could never find it in him to deny Alex when he pulled out the puppy dog eyes and asked nicely. He was just too damn adorable.

* * *

"Come on, girls," Lucy called out down the hallway while she put on her boots. "We're going to visit Granny's shop to help out today."

Bickslow chuckled and pulled his beautiful wife into his arms, letting his hands trail over her lower back. "Baby, they're brushing their teeth."

"Good," Lucy whispered, "Because they need to get all that damn sugar out of their mouths. What made you decide we were having cinnamon rolls for breakfast?"

He simply shrugged and pressed his lips to hers, sighing softly as his tongue flicked across her lower lip. "Now you taste even sweeter, Cosplayer."

"Impossible," Lucy said with a playful pout. "I'm already the sweetest thing in existence."

Bickslow chuckled, his mouth opening to agree with her, when he was cut off by twin shrieks coming from the bathroom. Without a moment's hesitation, he and Lucy rushed down the hall and stopped in the open doorway to the bathroom, looking around for the cause of their daughters' screams. Hope was curled in on herself in the corner by the bathtub, Faith had her back to the door, and both were crying. "What happened?!"

Lucy's eyes widened when both girls looked at them, then a wide smile broke out across her face when she was met with a steady white glow from their eyes. "Aw, sweethearts," she whispered tenderly, "Come here."

Faith whimpered and rushed into Lucy's arms, her sister scrambling from the floor to do the same with Bickslow. "M-Mommy, wh-what is it?" Faith whispered.

"Th-They just started g-glowing," Hope added, her slender ten-year-old arms tightening around her father's waist.

Bickslow sighed and hooked his finger under her chin, then lifted her head and grinned. He looked into those eyes that were a perfect combination of his and Lucy's normally – almond-shaped with small swirls at each corner, honey irises with little concentric white rings in them – and couldn't help but feel a strong sense of pride sweeping through him. "You girls inherited my magic," he whispered. "You're just like your Daddy."

"W-We did?" Faith asked.

"Yes, honey. Take a look at your sister's chest, and see if you can find her soul," Lucy said encouragingly. She watched as the girls looked at one another in unison, their eyes glowing marginally brighter. It was clear the moment that they saw their twin's soul, because wide smiles spread across their young faces.

"Yours is white, sissy," Faith giggled.

"Yours too!" Hope replied. She looked over at her mother and watched as a brilliant golden light filled her vision. "Wow… Mom, yours is so bright!"

Lucy blushed. "That's because I've got you two and your Daddy to make me happy every single day."

Bickslow sighed and tucked Hope's head back into his chest. "Don't look at mine, okay?" he whispered sadly. He gave Lucy a pleading look, _'Baby, I don't want them to see it… From what happened that day… Cover Faith's eyes.'_

Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly tugged Faith's head to her, making sure Bickslow wasn't visible. He still had the black veins branded into his flesh from that day a little over ten years prior, and the large black spot that covered where his soul sat. She already knew he was worried that the girls would get his magic, and be able to see the result of what had happened the day he died. While she didn't really believe that his soul was blackened the way he assumed it was, she also wasn't going to fight him on the issue in front of them.

"Now we've got even more reason to go see Granny," Bickslow said as he hugged Hope. "She can start teaching you two about Seith magic while Mommy and I go to the guild."

"Granny?" Faith whispered.

Lucy nodded and kissed the top of her head, smiling down at the blonde and blue streaked hair that hung to her daughter's shoulders. "Yeah, Granny's a Seith mage too. She'll help you girls today."

"What are you and Mom gonna do?" Hope asked.

"We're gonna go tell Uncle Laxus to get the stamp ready," Bickslow chuckled, a wide tongue-lolling grin on his face when the twins jolted in surprise. He was silently extremely thankful that their magic was still a little unstable, and that their eyes weren't glowing any longer. He couldn't let them see his soul. Not when this was all still so new to them. He just hoped that the girls wouldn't try to get a peek at it too soon; otherwise, he would have to tell them what happened. "That is… If you girls _want_ to join Fairy Tail."

Matching smiles were directed at Bickslow, though only Faith's tongue hung out of her mouth, and then switched to Lucy. "Really?" they asked in unison. "We can join the guild?!"

Lucy laughed. "Of course! You're mages, aren't you? Besides, I hear Fairy Tail's guild master has a soft spot for twins."

The four of them slowly made their way out into the living room as Hope said, "That's because Uncle Laxus loves us to pieces!"

"He _is_ our godfather," Faith chimed in while putting her shoes on. As they started making their way out of the house, she looked up at her father's proud, smiling face. "Daddy? When can me and Hope have babies?"

Lucy started laughing hysterically, along with Bickslow's totems, when he blanched and promptly fell to the ground, unconscious. "Oh my god…" she choked out. "This is too good!" Without another thought, she pulled out the camera and took a picture of her husband lying on the ground with the girls standing on either side of him, matching clueless expressions on their faces. "You girls have to master a few things that Daddy and Granny will teach you before you can start collecting and controlling souls."

"Why did Dad fall down?" Hope asked.

"Because he's silly," Lucy laughed. "Next time you want to ask him about the babies though… Say 'totems'. Otherwise he might have a heart attack next…"

"I don't get it," Faith whispered to her sister while they stared at their dad.

"Me neither."

* * *

Bickslow groaned as his shoulder was roughly shaken by a hand that was way too small to be Lucy's. "Go… away… honey… Daddy's sleeping."

"But… You told me to come get you when it happened again," Faith whispered.

"When what happened again?" Lucy asked as she walked out of the closet and pulled her shirt on over her head. "Faith, it's Daddy's day to sleep in until breakfast is ready."

"Yeah, but… Hope's room…"

Bickslow's eyes shot open and he jumped out of the bed, rushing from the bedroom in just a pair of boxer briefs without a care in the world aside from his goal. He threw the first door on his left open – the room that had once held all of his woodworking tools and spare totems – and stalked over to Hope's bed. "Igneel, get the fuck out of my daughter's bed!" he bellowed. He threw the blanket from the bed, and roughly grabbed the sleeping white-haired boy that was cuddled up to his teenage daughter.

"Dad, shut up… I'm sleeping…" Hope grumbled, rolling over onto her stomach and pulling her pillow over her head.

Bickslow scowled at the pair of forest green eyes that slowly opened. "Wanna explain why the hell you're sleeping next to my thirteen year old daughter?"

"Hope smells good…" Igneel answered sleepily.

"That's not a good enough answer!"

"Her bed's comfy…" Igneel muttered. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"NO!"

Lucy bit her lips and stood in the doorway to Hope's room, slowly shaking her head while she watched the scene unfold. She slowly lifted the lacrima in her hands and showed Lisanna the reason for her calling so early.

"What is it with you Dragneels and creepin' in my girls' beds?!" Bickslow shouted. "You're just like your damn dad!"

When a bright grin spread across Igneel's face – one that was completely identical to Natsu's all the way down to the pointed canines – Lucy started cracking up. She just couldn't help it. The world was officially doomed. There was a Natsu 2.0 in existence, and that smile proved it. If Igneel being a Dragon Slayer just like his father hadn't been enough, then sneaking into his best friend's bed in the middle of the night sealed the young boy's fate.

"Dad!" Hope shouted. "Shut. UP!"

Bickslow grunted when he took a pillow to the face, dropping Igneel in the process. He scowled as the young boy laughed and scrambled out of the room, then turned to look at his daughter. "Hope, you know he's not supposed to—"

Hope sighed and slowly opened her eyes, then promptly clamped them shut. "Oh god! Mom, stop laughing and tell Dad to put some pants on!"

"B-Bix… You're pulling a Gray…" Lucy giggled. When he looked down to see that he was only in his underwear, then simply shrugged and threw the pillow back at Hope, Lucy shook her head and walked out of the room. "Lis, Iggy's having breakfast over here, I guess. We'll see you guys at the guild later."

"Alright, Lucy," Lisanna laughed. "I'll have Natsu talk to him about sneaking into her room… Again…"

"Honestly, it's hopeless," Lucy said as she started pulling out ingredients for breakfast, a soft smile on her face when Igneel and Faith started setting the table. "I kicked Natsu through the wall more times than I care to remember, and he still didn't get it. But, I'll try to make sure Bix doesn't kill him."

"Don't count on that one," Bickslow grumbled as he walked into the kitchen, a pair of pajama pants now covering him. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, then smirked down at the lacrima. "I'm surprised he's survived this long. Sneaky little shit…"

Natsu's face suddenly appeared on the orb, his signature grin in place. "That's because he's the best ninja out there!"

Faith smiled and rolled her eyes when her parents started laughing, then glanced down the hall when Igneel disappeared back into Hope's room. She quietly finished setting the table, then sat down and watched as her parents started making breakfast together. She hoped that she would find someone that loved her as much as her parents loved each other. Even when they got into arguments, the two always figured out how to work through it. Maybe it was because they were soulmates, but Faith liked to think that her mom and dad were just really good for one another. That was what she wanted one day.

"What're you thinkin' about, honey?" Bickslow asked as he sat down at the table with a fresh cup of coffee.

"You and Mom," Faith sighed wistfully. She slowly turned back to look at Lucy while she moved around the kitchen, then saw the long scar running down her leg and frowned. "You never told us how Mom got that scar on her leg."

Bickslow smiled reminiscently and took a sip of his coffee. "She got struck by lightning, Faith."

"That doesn't sound like something to smile about," Faith giggled, her tongue hanging from her mouth at the same time her father's did.

"Well, you know about soulmates," Bickslow said softly, watching as Faith's eyes softened as she nodded. "Soulmates go through a tragedy that's similar to the Seith mage their fated to be with. I got my magic during a storm, and your mom got struck by lightning in front of the house. That big black spot in the street is where she was standing when I saved her."

"But… Hope and I didn't get our magic the same way as you did," Faith said uncertainly. "Does that mean we don't get soulmates?"

"I was lucky to find her, Faith," Bickslow chuckled. "Most Seith mages don't find their soulmate, but that doesn't mean they're not happy and in love with someone. Your great-grandmother got married and had Mama, but she never had a soulmate. At least… Not one with a gold soul."

"What's it like…" Faith whispered. "When you find your soulmate?"

"Uh… That's something you should ask your mom…"

"She wasn't talking about the sex part, Dad," Hope grumbled sleepily as she walked out of the hallway, followed shortly after by Igneel. The pair sat down at the table, and both dropped their heads to the wooden surface with a unified thud. "We already know about that… Sort of…"

"Lucy…? The girls have a question for you!" Bickslow shouted as he jumped to his feet and rushed into the kitchen. "Please, for the love of all that's holy, let me make breakfast. I swear, you'll get the best back rub ever tonight."

Lucy sighed and smiled when Bickslow pressed a soft kiss to the blue streaks in her hair, then dried her hands and walked into the dining room. "What's the question?"

"What's it like when you find your soulmate?" Faith asked again.

Lucy smiled and sat down while she looked at her daughters. There were so many different ways to describe what it was like when she and Bickslow bonded. Not just concerning the physical aspect of it – which she already knew was the reason that her ridiculous husband had hightailed it right out of the conversation – but the emotional side as well. "Well…" she sighed, her eyes glistening with happiness. "It's like… Being struck by lightning. Literally."

Bickslow laughed from the kitchen. "Yeah, baby. For you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's magical… Unless your soulmate is named _Bickslow_!"

"Damn right!" he shot back. "Then it's _beyond_ magical. It's fucking _epic_!"

"That was enlightening," Hope laughed. "C'mon, Mom. You're a writer… Get those adjectives out here."

Lucy rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Hope. No matter how alike her daughters were in appearance, they were like opposite sides of the same coin when it came to their personalities. Hope was outgoing, precocious, and more like Bickslow than she wanted to admit. Faith was reserved and quiet, but she had gained Bickslow's habit of sticking out her tongue when she laughed, along with being a hopeless romantic. "Alright, but don't go making fun of me when I start getting all mushy."

"It's their job, Cosplayer!"

Lucy giggled and shook her head. Over thirteen years later, and she _still_ had that nickname. "Finding your soulmate, more so when the bonding starts, is like seeing something that's always been right in front of you, and you were just too blind to see it. There's something inside of you that longs to be with them. You'll have found your other half, in more ways than one. They can make you smile when nothing else in the world possibly could. Your soul will reach out to them, even without you realizing it, and theirs will reach right back."

"There's no better feeling in the world," Bickslow added as he brought the dishes into the dining room, his babies carrying the others behind him. "For us, it was scary as hell. We had no clue what was going on, but everything just seemed like it was supposed to be that way. Your soulmate makes you feel safe, and like you belong right by their side. Even if it's the first time you guys have really interacted."

Lucy nodded and leaned her head on her sweet husband's shoulder, then tenderly kissed one of the black veins that was still branded into his flesh. "For me, it was your dad's eyes. They just drew me right in, even when he wasn't using his magic." She paused and giggled. "I had to make him close his eyes just so I could focus."

"Yeah, then you kissed me and Loke had to get ten kinds of creepy and start talking in my damn head," Bickslow laughed.

"Well, that's what you get for thinking I was trying to use you as a rebound when I found out Natsu and Lis were mated."

Igneel furrowed his brow as he was dishing up his plate. "Aunt Luce... Whaddya mean?"

"Mom means that she had the hots for your dad," Hope laughed.

"Eww!" Igneel shouted. "You guys are practically siblings though!"

Hope rolled her eyes and elbowed her best friend in the side. "They were just best friends back then, Iggy. Like me and you."

Lucy smirked into her cup of coffee when she saw the light blush on her daughter's face, and discreetly raised her eyebrow at Faith. If there was anyone she could get information out of concerning the older twin's personal affairs that she didn't want her parents knowing about, it was Faith. A cheeky grin was all the response she needed to let her know that Hope was head over heels for Igneel.

"Yeah, and it had better stay that way," Bickslow grumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the two. "Otherwise, I'm adding you to my hit list."

"Oh please," Hope laughed good-naturedly. "Dad, like _you _would actually kill anyone."

Lucy sighed when Bickslow laced his fingers with hers beneath the table, and gave her a light squeeze. "Hope..." she said softly, instantly gaining all three teens' attention.

Faith's eyes went wide when she saw the guilt on her father's face. "D-Daddy?" she whispered.

"It's not something you two have to worry about if you ever find your soulmate," Bickslow said, his voice tinged with sadness. Years later, he still felt guilty for what had happened the day Lucy was killed in front of him, but he also constantly reminded himself that the souls that took control of him that day were gone. "You didn't get your magic the same way I did. So..."

"There aren't any lost souls that will try to possess you if your soulmate dies," Lucy finished. "You two were born with Seith magic, just like Bickslow, but yours was already active because of my soul being gold. You two can't be possessed by them. Ever. You know how Granny hides that little person on her face with makeup?"

When both girls nodded, Bickslow stood from the table and went to get an old photo album. He opened it to the page that held a picture of him and Lucy at their wedding. "Normally, that's the mark of our magic. I used to have it too."

"How did you get rid of it?" Hope asked softly, her brow furrowed in confusion. She and Faith had never gotten to see the pictures from their parents' wedding. Or anything before she and her sister were born. There weren't any pictures around the house of their lives before they had kids.

"Your mom was on a mission with her old team," Bickslow sighed, watching with a reminiscent smile as the three teens turned to the beginning of the album and slowly flipped through the pages. Everything from when he and Lucy got together until the mission that changed everything was in there. "Natsu and Gray got into a fight. This was back when they fought all the time... And she got captured by a dark guild..."

"They had me for two days before your dad found me with the Raijinshuu, Wendy, and Gajeel. I..." Lucy paused and watched as their daughters and Igneel all stared at her in horror. This was a story that she had never wanted to have to tell them, and she was definitely going to leave out a good portion of just what she had gone through. There was no way that she would tell them she had been tortured and gawked at while she was completely naked. "I got killed right in front of Bix when they got there..."

"Wh-What?" Faith and Hope whispered in unison. They knew a lot of their parents' past, because both Lucy and Bickslow wanted them to know as much as they could about their magic. Bickslow had gone through most of his life not having a clue about a lot of things concerning Seith magic, and he didn't want either of the twins to have to go through that too. Still, they had always thought that the marks all over his body were just a weird tattoo that he'd gotten when he was younger.

"Aunt Luce," Igneel breathed. "You... Died?"

Lucy nodded and pointed to the scar beneath her shirt that was just under her sternum. "The guild's leader stabbed me here, and it went up through my heart. Uncle Laxus was able to restart my heart after Wendy healed me, but..."

"But," Faith said as she looked at her father, "When a Seith mage loses his soulmate..."

"His soul turns dark," Hope finished. "Is... Is that what happened?"

Bickslow wrapped his arm around Lucy and nodded. "I wiped that whole guild out by myself. Then I turned on everyone else. Master Makarov and Gildarts made their way down when they heard what was going on. Even Rogue and Orga from Sabertooth came to help... If it wasn't for Lucy tackling me, I would have killed them too."

"Apparently, the souls that were in him negated his mark, and changed it to these as they got more and more control over him," Lucy said as she traced the veins on Bickslow's forearm. "That's why it's centered around his soul. It's what happens when someone with your magic loses the light in their soul."

"But..." Faith said in confusion. She turned to look at her sister, then nodded. Both girls turned to look at their father, then activated their magic to look at his soul.

"It's still gold, Dad," Hope said with a smile. "Just like Mom's. Soulmates can bring you back from anything, right?"

"That's right." Lucy smiled up at Bickslow, only to see his eyes were wide as he stared at their daughters.

"It... It is?" Bickslow whispered incredulously, lowering his gaze to the large black spot centered on his bare chest. "I thought... That it never went back..."

Faith giggled. "Nope, nice and gold. Just like your Cosplayer!" She glanced at the pictures in the album and raised an eyebrow. "Mom... Where's the blue in your hair?"

Lucy smiled and cuddled closer to Bickslow while she finished her food. "Soulmates can use each other's magic. When I used Seith magic before we got married, my hair ended up changing. I even moved my guild mark at one point." She leaned forward and pointed to a picture that was taken of her and Bickslow in the training grounds after her physical therapy. "It used to be on my hand."

"Why did you move it?" Hope asked.

Bickslow laughed and turned the page to their first Halloween together. "Because she dressed up like me for Halloween, and said that she had to have her guild mark in the right spot."

The three teenagers gaped at the picture of Lucy and Bickslow. Everyone knew that Bickslow wore different clothing on missions than what he normally did while they were at home or the guild, and they had even seen this particular outfit of his on occasion when he and Lucy came back from a job. What none of them had been expecting though, was to see Lucy in so little clothing. Normally, she would wear t-shirts and shorts or skirts, but that costume of hers hardly covered anything at all.

"Wow... Aunt Luce..." Igneel whispered in surprise. "You're hot!" He yelped when he was smacked in the head by the twins. "What?! She is!"

"You don't need to say it out loud!" Hope huffed.

Bickslow snorted when Faith nodded. "Yeah, keep hot comments about our mom to yourself. Only Daddy gets to say she's hot. And his babies."

"Hot! Hot!" Bickslow's totems chirped, causing everyone present to laugh.

"Well, fine," Igneel finally said as their laughter died down. "Then Aunt Luce is super pretty. Dad always says that you're supposed to tell girls when you think they look nice."

Lucy smiled at the younger version of her best friend. He was most definitely the product of Natsu and Lisanna.

"I think you look better now, Dad," Hope said after a silent minute while everyone continued eating. "Especially since now I know how you got those marks."

"Why do you say that?" Bickslow asked.

"Because Mom came back and saved you," Hope whispered while turning to the next page. She lifted her gaze to her parents, a soft smile on her face that mirrored her sister's. "Just goes to show that you can come back from anything when you've got someone that loves you."

Lucy giggled and kissed a vein on his cheek. "That settles it then. My Bixy Bear is sexier now than he was back in the day."

"Oh god... Moment ruined, Mom!" Hope groaned. "Way to go..."

"Nah, the moment is just getting started," Bickslow laughed as his tongue lolled from his mouth. He tightened his hold on Lucy and brushed his nose over her cheek. "My Cosplayer is great at getting things goin'."

Faith watched as Hope and Igneel blanched before rushing their dishes to the kitchen and then closing themselves in Hope's room. She slowly blinked, then turned back to her own plate. "You two are ridiculous," she said softly.

"It's hopeless, baby," Bickslow sighed. "Faith is unflappable..."

A cheeky grin lit up Lucy's face. "Well, I guess we should just call Avery and have him come by for a visit..."

Bickslow's jaw dropped when Faith froze mid-chew, then made a mad dash for her room. "Uh, what'd I just miss?"

"Nothing at all, baby. Nothing at all," Lucy laughed. _'We're sending the kids ahead to the guild. I believe a moment was started, and we can't just leave it unfinished.'_

_'Very true...'_. Bickslow silently replied as he finished his coffee. _'Looks like I'm gonna be screaming your name soon... It's your turn to tie me up...'_

_'You won't be screaming anything, Bix. We're starting with full sensory deprivation...' _When Bickslow started choking on his coffee, Lucy laughed while patting his back. "Virgo gave me some ideas. You can thank Capricorn later."

"Holy fuck..." Bickslow whispered, his voice a mixture of intense desire and trepidation. "This'll be the day you kill me... I'm sure of it." His eyes slid closed as Lucy leaned over and her lips ghosted lightly along his jaw.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see, Bixy," she rasped.

"Hey Mom, have you seen my..." Hope said loudly as she rushed out of her bedroom. She paused in the entryway for the dining room, and watched on in shock as her parents both looked at her with green and gold glowing eyes. "Oh, Ewwwwww!" she screeched. "I don't need it! I'll borrow Faith's! God, why can't you two wait until we're out of the house?!"

"We are!" Lucy and Bickslow shouted in unison. They laughed as Igneel and Hope ran through the house, hopping on one foot then the other as they put their shoes on and left.

Faith sighed while slowly walking over to her parents. She gave each of them a hug and a kiss, then grinned. "Well, I won't make you wait any longer to get your freak on. Have fun!"

Bickslow cackled along with his daughter while she left the house, and Lucy was left completely speechless. "Damn. Faith is just like you, baby," Bickslow laughed. When she slowly turned her head to stare at him with wide eyes, he pressed a tender kiss to her nose. "Now... What did Virgo tell you about?"

* * *

"Oh my god, that was _awesome!_" Hope shouted gleefully as she walked toward the guild with her sister and parents. "Mom, I didn't know you could do that!"

"Yeah," Faith giggled, "Where did you learn how to balance like that?"

"That would be your father's doing," Lucy answered with a sweet smile. "He taught me acrobatics after my leg healed from that lightning strike."

"Totally awesome!" Hope shouted.

"Well, I've been offering to train you guys in that too," Bickslow laughed. "But no one wants to spend time with their stuffy old man."

"That's not it, Daddy," Faith said while she tucked herself into his side. "We just don't wanna take all your time up with training."

"Pfft, Bixy loves spending time with you girls. You know that," Lucy replied with a wave of her hand. "It's not like you'll live with us forever. He's gotta get his time with you now before you up and ditch us."

"Don't say that, Cosplayer," Bickslow whined dramatically. "They're not allowed to grow up! In fact. Stop it. Right now! No more growing for either of you!"

Lucy laughed along with their daughters, lightly smacking Bickslow's chest.

"Oh, and Dad," Hope said quickly, a wide smile on her face, "Your babies are so cool! And then how you made that guy punch himself in the face! Hilarious!"

Bickslow chuckled and held open the doors for his family. "I'll teach you girls how to use Figure Eyes soon. It's pretty useful… Especially when you wanna watch Sting and Rogue fight…"

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes just as Laxus walked down the stairs from his office. "Glad to see you girls survived your first S-Class," he called out, chuckling when Hope and Faith rushed over and gave him a hug. "Get some good pointers from your old man?"

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Lucy asked in feigned offense.

"Nah, you're too cute to be chopped liver, baby," Bickslow chuckled.

"Very true," Laxus nodded. "I don't think chopped liver would be one of our S-Class, Blondie."

"Yeah well, I was the last one Gramps promoted before he passed the guild to you, so clearly he was having a moment of insanity," Lucy huffed playfully.

"Hey!" Bickslow shouted. "I got promoted the same time you did!"

"That just proves my point!" Lucy laughed.

"Oh! Uncle Laxus! This one mage had me and Hope cornered, and then I remembered that new spell Daddy taught us." Faith said excitedly when her parents started poking each other in a childish tickle fight. "So I used my babies to reflect his attacks while Hope's circled around and blasted him from behind."

"Then he got a Twin Kick to the face!" Hope finished. "Bet he's feeling pretty stupid now. He got beat by a couple fifteen year olds."

"Twin Kick?" Laxus asked, looking up to see Lucy and Bickslow watching with smiles on their faces, although he could see that Lucy was on the verge of cracking up as Bickslow's fingers crept closer to her ticklish sides.

"It's the new and improved Lucy Kick," Bickslow chuckled, wrapping his arms around Lucy's still-slender waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Twice the stopping power, and double the damage."

"We didn't _mean_ to kick him through the wall!" the girls shouted indignantly.

"Don't worry, Laxus," Lucy laughed when she saw their guild master's eyes going wide. "We were next to a cliff. No property damage for you to pay for."

"You guys are the only fucking ones," Laxus sighed. "Why can't the others figure out how to _not_ destroy everything? Natsu and Igneel alone…"

Lucy snorted and took a seat at the bar with Bickslow. "He's just like his dad, Laxus. You should have known what you were getting yourself into when you took over for Gramps."

"Yeah, how's he doin' by the way?" Bickslow asked.

"Better. He's still on vacation with Porlyusica, and she's forcing him to take it easy after that last heart attack. Lacrima hardly works out there, but they're in the middle of nowhere." Laxus shrugged. He had been beside himself when his grandfather collapsed at the guild a month prior, and Porlyusica said that the old coot needed to have some time to just relax and enjoy his retirement. Granted, that's what the geezer had been doing for the past three years, but Laxus wasn't going to face off against her broom. Especially not when he saw the light blush while she said that she would go with Makarov to monitor his health. He sighed softly, then smirked when he saw a head of green hair popping out from behind a pillar. "Girls, go tell the others about your mission. I'm gonna catch up with your parents."

"Alright, Master Laxus," Hope said with a smile and a playful salute.

"Sure thing, Uncle Laxus," Faith whispered, tightening her arms around his hulking frame one last time before she and her sister turned to walk away. "Oh no… Not now…"

Hope blanched when she saw who was making his way toward the pair, and promptly rushed off to hide behind Igneel. "You're on your own, Faith!" she shouted.

"Traitor!" Faith screeched, turning to look up into the brown eyes of the guild's up-and-coming pervert of the century. "Hi, Avery."

The son of Freed and Cana, Avery stood only a hand taller than Faith, with long green hair that was identical to his father's, and his mother's brown eyes. He was like Freed in every sense of the word. Save one. He'd spent far too much time around Gildarts, and had picked up one of his grandfather's habits. "Hey, beautiful," he said softly, a wide grin on his face when he saw her blush.

Bickslow narrowed his eyes at the look Avery was giving his daughter. He didn't like it one fucking bit. "One of these days, I'm gonna stab that kid's eyes out," he muttered to Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes, laughing when Avery was blindsided by Faith's three totems – which were made from Gajeel's metal as a birthday present. She watched proudly as her daughter scrambled around a table, throwing Alex in the way when Avery started his pursuit of her, then climbed up into the rafters.

"You're such a pervert!" Faith screeched.

"But, Faith! I love you!" Avery exclaimed dramatically. "Let me whisk you away—"

"He sounds like fucking Loke, Cosplayer," Bickslow sneered.

"Yeah, but… He makes Faith smile," Lucy said wistfully. When Bickslow turned to look at her in confusion, Lucy rolled her eyes and pointed at their daughter. "You know how quiet she normally is. Avery's the only one that gets her to come out of her shell."

"But she says she hates his guts, baby." Bickslow frowned when he saw the corners of his daughter's mouth turn up slightly while she kept yelling at Avery. Hope always just rushed off when Avery was around, turning to her best friend to use as a shield from the young Justine. Faith on the other hand… She'd run away too, but Lucy was right. The younger of the twins, by only a few minutes, would actually get into shouting matches with the kid.

"Of course she says that," Lucy laughed.

Bickslow's eyes narrowed, and he activated his magic to look at Avery's soul. Then felt his stomach drop right out of his ass. "No… Oh, _hell no_!" He jumped off of his barstool and started rushing toward Avery, only to grunt when Lucy tackled him to the floor. _'It's fucking gold, Cosplayer! No way in hell is getting near her!'_

Lucy jolted and looked up at Avery, then smiled. That definitely explained a lot. "Bixy, just calm down," she giggled, turning to look at Laxus and rolling her eyes when he just smirked and sat back to watch the free show. "Just because it's gold doesn't mean anything. Not yet, at least."

"Exactly!" Bickslow shouted. "Avery, you little shit! I'm gonna beat your ass!"

Hope slowly walked over and laughed when she saw her father stand up with Lucy clinging to his back. "Dad, really?"

"Where's Freed?" Bickslow looked around the guild and his eyes honed in on his teammate. "You! You son of a bitch!"

Freed's eyes widened, and he slowly stood to his feet while settling his and Cana's newborn daughter in Gildarts' arms. "Is everything alright, Bickslow?" he asked slowly.

"No! Goddamnit, Cosplayer get off of me! Freed, I'm killing your fucking kid! Then I'm chopping your nuts off so you can't make anymore like him!"

Lucy snickered when Freed paled. "Bickslow looked at Avery's soul."

"Yeah. Oi! Keep your creepy fucking soul away from my little girl, you rat fuck! I'm gonna – ACK!"

The guild watched as Bickslow fell to the ground and started clutching his head, then all eyes travelled up to see Cana scowling down at him with her bottle of water held tightly in one hand. "Don't threaten my son, Bix."

"Dad, you're overreacting."

"I'm not, Hope."

"Bixy, you kinda are," Lucy laughed while she held him and rubbed a hand over the bump forming on his head. "So what if Avery's soul is gold?"

"_That's_ what this is about?" Hope asked incredulously. "You're only just now figuring that out?!" When Bickslow gaped at her, Hope rolled her eyes and shook her head. "S-Class, Dad. You're freaking S-Class, one of the most powerful Seith mages ever... And you didn't know his soul is gold. What are we gonna do with you?"

"You knew?" Bickslow asked.

Hope laughed. "Yeah, but that's because Faith told me. She's known since we started using our magic."

Bickslow refused to believe it. No way in hell would he let this shit happen. "He's so dead..."

Lucy rolled her eyes and kissed his neck, then slowly moved up to his ear. "Bickslow, look at Faith..." she whispered.

Bickslow scowled and searched the rafters for his daughter, only to blink in surprise when he saw her smiling at Avery as he sat down next to her. The two teens were in their own little world up there. Faith was back to her soft smiles and quiet words, and Avery had dropped his overly dramatic declarations of his affection for her. Instead he was giving her the same smile that Freed gave Cana when he thought no one was looking, listening to Faith talking with rapt attention.

"They don't stay little forever, baby."

"But..." Bickslow sighed and dropped his head to his hands. His daughters would always be his little girls. Hell, Faith still called him 'Daddy' instead of switching to 'Dad' like Hope did. "Why? Why my little girl?" he whispered.

Hope rolled her eyes again and patted her father on the head as she walked past. "They're just friends, Dad. Chill out. It's not like they're getting married or anything."

Lucy sighed when Bickslow began wailing uncontrollably, sending a look over to Cana and Freed that spoke volumes. It was only a matter of time before the poor Seith mage figured out what everyone else already knew. Avery was Faith's soulmate.

* * *

Faith blushed when she and Hope walked down the hall to meet up with their parents. She could see Bickslow standing at the doors that led out of the guild, a black tuxedo on and his hair still in the twin mohawks he had switched it to when the twins turned nineteen a few months prior. Standing just beside him was Lucy, wearing a soft pink cocktail dress with her waist length hair braided and wrapped in an elegant bun. "Are you ready, sissy?" she whispered nervously.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Hope giggled. "You're the one getting married today."

"Yeah, but Avery and I are already bonded," Faith whispered with a small smile. "This is just so everyone has a reason to party."

"And because Dad said he'd slaughter your soulmate if he didn't make an honest woman out of you," Hope laughed.

"Like you're one to talk," Faith shot back happily. "The only reason Daddy wasn't busting down the door when you and Iggy mated was because Mommy and Freed had him locked in a rune barrier at the guild."

"He almost broke out twice," Lucy laughed as the girls approached. "You look beautiful, Faith."

"Thanks, Mom. Cancer was a lot of help."

Bickslow took a shaky breath and kissed Lucy's forehead just before she and Hope walked out to get where they needed to be for the wedding – his daughter as the Maid of Honor, and Lucy in her seat where she would be waiting for him after walking Faith down the aisle. Once the doors had closed behind them, he turned to look at his daughter. "Your mom's dress looks perfect on you, honey," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

Faith hugged him fiercely. "Thanks, Daddy. Think you'll make it through the ceremony without crying?"

A soft and watery chuckle slipped past his lips. "Hell no. I'm already doing it."

"Hope said you made it halfway down the aisle with her before you started crying," she whispered while brushing her father's tears away.

"Yeah, but... You've always been my baby girl... Hope has been independent since she realized it was possible. But you..." He paused and hugged her again. "If he wasn't your soulmate, you know I'd probably fight this thing."

"I know, Daddy," Faith giggled. "But Avery is going to be a great husband. He's already an amazing soulmate."

"Yeah well... If you ever wanna come back home, I'm okay with it."

"Mommy told me you would say that," she laughed. "We live right down the street. It's not like I'm disappearing forever."

Bickslow nodded and finally pulled away to look down at his youngest daughter. "Mom said you've got everything but something old?" When Faith blushed and looked away, he pulled a small box out of the inner pocket of his jacket. "Here, honey."

Faith blinked in surprise and looked up her father, then down to the box. She slowly took it from him, and gasped when she opened it. "This is... Mommy's baby," she whispered in shock. "I-I can't take this..."

Bickslow chuckled and lifted the small wooden carved face from the box, brushing his thumb over the polished surface that ended up being exactly what his daughters looked like as they grew up. "It's a gift from both of us, Faith," he whispered. "I split it down the middle before Hope's wedding, and made two necklaces. This one is yours."

Faith blinked back her tears as she looked down at the wooden face that was identical to hers and her sister's. A thin golden chain was threaded through the small hole at the top. "I... I don't know what to say..."

Bickslow opened the clasp and slowly put the necklace on his teary-eyed daughter. "You know, I made this before we even knew Lucy was pregnant. It's what I hoped our daughter looked like, if we had one. But... I decided to make both sides the same face. I figured, if anything, I could split it when our daughter got married, then Lucy could keep half."

"S-So... Why..."

Bickslow smiled and carefully dabbed her tears away with his handkerchief. "Because you and Hope were this baby. You started out as one, and ended up being two. Now, no matter what happens in life. You'll have your sister right there with you. Just like she'll have you."

Faith smiled down at the necklace, noticing that she had been given the side without the tongue sticking out. Hope hadn't picked up that habit, after all. "I love you so much, Daddy."

Bickslow pulled her into his arms again. "I love you too, honey," he whispered just as the music changed to signal the bride's entrance. "You ready to tie the knot? I'll take you right the hell away from here. Just say the word."

_"Bickslow, I'll find you and take a cheese grater to those nuts of yours!"_

He blanched and chuckled nervously when Lucy's voice drifted through their bond, but looked down expectantly at his daughter. "Say the word, and we'll go."

Faith laughed and wiped his tears away again. "No way. I'm not leaving my soulmate behind."

A proud smile spread across his face. "That's my girl."

As the doors opened, Faith smiled up at her father, and whispered, "You're gonna be in so much trouble later. Mommy's gonna beat your ass with that paddle we got her for Mother's Day."

His tongue lolled from his mouth when he grinned. "Trust me. I know."

Faith laughed softly and shook her head when he winked at her. Her parents were total pervs, but she loved them just the same. Papa had even told her that her great grandmother – the Seer that Bickslow never got to meet – was just as much of one, if not more. So, maybe it ran in the family.

Bickslow's smile softened when Faith's eyes began glowing a gentle white, and he watched as she looked up the aisle to her future husband. His gaze followed hers, and he was greeted with the spitting image of Freed, only with glowing golden eyes. He had forgotten to tell Faith about his and Lucy's wedding completing their bond, and the dazzling display of their magic as it combined entirely. _'Guess she's in for a surprise,'_ he thought. His eyes were drawn to his wife as they drew closer to the end of the aisle where Avery was standing, and he couldn't help but let his smile widen when he saw the soft glow of her eyes.

_"I love you, Bickslow."_

_"I love you too, Lucy. More and more, every single day." _Her smile took his breath away, and it took everything in him to keep his composure while he kissed Faith's cheek and placed her hand in Avery's.

Laxus smirked when Bickslow silently wiped his eyes again before walking to sit next to Lucy. Once the young couple turned to face him, a wide grin spread across his face. "Well, since the bride's father can't bring himself to say anything, I'll do it for him as her godfather. We'll be watching you, Avery. Don't think I won't shock the shit outta you if you make her cry."

Bickslow laughed and gave Laxus a thumbs up from the crowd while shouting, "Damn right!"

Freed smirked from his place next to Cana. "I will not stop him. You're on your own, son."

The crowd gathered began laughing when Faith rolled her eyes and Avery went pale, and Lucy and Cana smacked their husbands in the head... Although, both women were laughing just as hard.

Laxus cleared his throat and gave Faith and Avery a soft smile. "Now that we've gotten the jokes outta the way, I'd like to start this ceremony the same way your parents' was started. My grandfather wrote a portion of the ceremony for that day, and made the rest up as he went. If he could be here today, I know that Gramps would be extremely happy for the two of you." It had been two years since Makarov had passed, but Laxus still felt as though he was right there with him each and every day, watching over the guild and guiding him on how to keep this crazy group of mages in line. "Each of our guild masters watches over us once they're gone, and I know that's the case with him as well."

"That's because he has to keep an eye on his brats, Uncle Laxus," Faith whispered tenderly.

Laxus smiled sadly and cleared the sudden swell of emotion from his throat. He looked down at the notecards that his grandfather had used for Bickslow and Lucy's wedding so long ago, and smiled when he saw the familiar handwriting. _'I miss you, Gramps,' _he thought as he took a steadying breath. "Hello everyone and welcome. Thank you for joining us on this day of gladness and good fortune. Avery and Faith are coming together to publicly proclaim their undying love through the celebration of their marriage. We are all here to learn about loving and being loved, and to watch the miracle of love exchanged is something that enriches every one of us. Therefore, we appreciate the opportunity to witness the shared love of this beautiful couple. Their enthusiasm is contagious, their certainty of their destiny together is inspiring, and their great expectations give us all a glimpse of the heights love can reach. Marriage is a very special place. It's an oasis, a haven, and a sanctuary where we can safely learn about ourselves in the presence of another. Like the harmony with the melody, marriage weaves two lives together, creating a deeper and richer song. We are honored that Avery and Faith are sharing some of their beautiful music with us on this day..."

* * *

Lucy held Bickslow's hands tightly in her own as they sat in the waiting room at the hospital. "It's okay, Bixy," she whispered gently. "I'm sure they'll be out any minute to tell us how the girls are doing."

Bickslow nodded, his whole body tense. Hell, he'd been tense since he found out from Avery that his daughters were being rushed to the hospital. At this point, he was bordering on a full-blown panic attack. Hours. Fucking _hours_ of sitting around and waiting to hear some semblance of news. Something aside from the pained screams in the rooms around them. "I-I can't take this shit, baby," he said shakily. "Our little g-girls are in there… And… We don't know a damn th-thing…"

Lucy sighed and stood up, then moved so she was standing between Bickslow's spread legs as he sat on the uncomfortable blue chair. His head immediately went to her chest as her arms wrapped around him, and she felt each tremor that wracked his body while he tried to keep himself together. "Everything is gonna be just fine. The doctors here do this all the time."

"That doesn't mean shit to me!" Bickslow whimpered against her chest. "Wendy's not in there with them. Porlyusica's getting too old to make as many trips as she used to… Ever since Gramps died, sh-she's just gone downhill. I can't see their souls through these walls, and I can't hear anything… L-Laxus isn't here yet, or Freed or N-Natsu, and—"

"Bickslow. Baby, you need to breathe," Lucy whispered tenderly. "Seriously, you're gonna pass out if you don't try to calm down. And I know Faith and Hope will want us in there with them as soon as we're allowed." She rubbed slow circles on his upper back, then looked up when she heard several rushed sets of footsteps thundering down the sterile hallway. "The guys are here, Bix," she whispered. "They're all here."

"Bix man," Laxus said as he rushed over to the couple, "I got here as fast as I could. Council bullshit about damages again."

"Are they alright?" Natsu asked worriedly. "Is Iggy in there too?"

"Avery said the girls went in together," Freed added. "He didn't have much time to give me any information."

"Hope was screaming," Natsu whispered as he sat down beside Bickslow, running a hand through his salmon hair that nearly reached his shoulders. "Fuck, I've never seen Igneel so damn scared in my life…"

"Bix, are you alright?" Laxus asked as he took a seat on Bickslow's other side. "Talk to us…"

Bickslow took several deep breaths, nodding quickly as he expelled each one just as slowly as he took it in. His legs started shaking nervously, and he was clutching to his wife like she was the only thing in the world that was keeping him from going on a damn ramage and ripping those doors off of their hinges.

"He says he'll be fine," Lucy said after pressing a kiss to his hair. "He's just worried. Can you guys hear anything?"

After a minute of silence, both Laxus and Natsu shook their heads. "No, the walls are too thick," Laxus said softly.

"What about your missions, guys?" Lucy asked. "Natsu, you and Lis weren't due back for another week."

"Gajeel took Levy and their kids out to finish up for us," Natsu said. "Once we got the call, we got a hold of them. Lis is checking in at the guild before she comes down here."

When Lucy turned to look at Freed, he shook his head. "Elfman and Evergreen told me to just get here as quickly as possible. Cana is still with Gildarts at home."

"Alex is holding down the fort for me," Laxus added with a sigh when Lucy looked to him in silent question. He looked back at Bickslow and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They're gonna be okay, man."

Bickslow nodded again, then moved his head down to rest on Lucy's stomach. "They'll be just fine," he whispered to himself. "Just fine…" He couldn't bear to even think about what he would do if something went wrong. He wouldn't be able to power his daughters' souls if they needed the extra boost, because he wasn't in there with them. Avery and Igneel were though. "J-Just…" That had to be enough. "Just f-f-fine…"

"Shh," Lucy whispered. "Any minute now, baby. The doctor will come out any minute." They all sat in silence for what felt like hours, and Bickslow's fear-filled tremors finally started to calm down a little when the door that their daughters were behind opened to reveal a doctor in slightly bloodied scrubs.

"Family?" the doctor asked softly.

Bickslow stood to his feet, his blood running cold when he saw the red staining the doctor's clothes. "W-We're…"

"We're the girls' parents," Lucy finished, wrapping an arm around Bickslow's waist when he started to sway slightly. "How are they doing?"

The doctor glanced at the other three men present. "And you?"

Laxus stood to his feet. "Those two are their fathers-in-law, Natsu Dragneel and Freed Justine. I'm their guild master, Laxus Dreyar."

The doctor nodded then gave Bickslow a worried once-over. "Sir, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Th-That's… Whose blood is…" Bickslow whispered absently.

Lucy looked from the doctor up to her husband, then quickly helped him sit back down. "Breathe, baby. It's okay, just breathe," she whispered, pushing his head down until it touched his knees. She turned to look at the doctor expectantly, then said, "If you don't want my husband to pass out, you might wanna just spit it out already. How are Hope and Faith doing?"

He jolted in surprise, then blanched when he looked at his scrubs. "Oh dear, my apologies. This looks a lot worse than it seems." He gave the group a weak smile, then said, "The one in there with the white hair… He hit his head pretty hard when he fainted."

"Igneel fainted?!" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"How. Are. My. Daughters?" Lucy asked slowly. Honestly, she was ready to start smacking this guy around.

"Right! They're just fine. A little exhausted, as they should be considering how long they were in labor, but there are two extremely healthy boys in there now." He paused and let the happy news sink in, watching as everyone except for the girls' father relaxed. "I must say though," he added after a moment, "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Like what?" Laxus asked while Lucy started getting Bickslow to calm back down and tell him the good news that he had clearly missed.

"Well, it seems they refused to be separated when they were brought in. Faith came in first, but she kept saying her sister would be here soon, and to get a bed ready for her in the room. Only fifteen minutes went by before Hope arrived, and we had to break several hospital policies to allow them to be in the delivery room together." A soft smile graced his lips as he looked at the surprised faces of their parents, the sweet blonde he remembered looking up to at the Grand Magic Games all those years ago, and her husband that was famous for his magic in recent years. "Your daughters held each other's hands throughout their labor. One would push, then the other. Like clockwork. The boys were born at the exact same time."

"When can I see my little girls?" Bickslow whispered. "Fuck, I wanna see them… and my grandbabies…"

"They're being taken to their room right now, sir. Head upstairs to the third floor, and speak with the head nurse at the desk. She'll point you in the right direction."

Bickslow didn't waste any time as he dragged Lucy down the hall. She barely managed to get out a quick word of thanks before she was whisked away, but it didn't really matter to him. He didn't even wait for the elevators, instead throwing open the door to the stairs and having his babies fly them up to the third floor as quickly as possible. They swerved this way and that as they neared the reception desk, and he paused. "Twins. Dragneel and Justine."

The nurse smiled gently at the flustered man, then pointed just down the hall. "Room 314, sir. They're just getting settled."

Lucy quickly thanked the nurse with a smile as Bickslow's totems shot down the hall. She was pulled off of them just as they reached the door, then yanked on Bickslow's hand before he could rip the thing off its hinges in his urgency to see their family. "Bickslow, you need to relax," she said softly, moving to stand in front of him while her arms wound around his waist. "The girls are exhausted, and everything needs to be calm when we go in."

Bickslow nestled his nose in her hair and nodded. "I know, baby. I just wanna see them." She was absolutely right though. He had to get his shit together and not be a total fucking spaz when they went in there. He remembered just how tired Lucy was after she had the girls as though it was only yesterday, and everyone that had come to visit them in the infirmary twenty years ago had been the picture of serenity. He could see the excitement in everyone's eyes back then, but they'd been respectful of Lucy's and the girls' need for rest. Finally, he took a deep breath and kissed the blue streaks in her hair. "Okay, Cosplayer. I'm good. Lets go meet our grandsons, yeah?"

She grinned up at him, sighing softly when his lips brushed over hers. "Yeah, Bixy." She turned and opened the door, then laced her fingers with his as they walked into the room.

The first thing Bickslow saw was that his daughters' beds were pushed together while the beautiful young women his little girls had grown into held their sons. Igneel was sitting in the chair next to Hope, holding an ice pack to his head with one hand while the other tenderly caressed the tiny head of the boy in her arms. Avery was leaning over Faith's bed, looking down at their newborn with love shining in his eyes. A proud smile was plastered on Bickslow's face when all four of them looked up to see who had come in. "So, I heard someone decided to make me a grandpa." Twin pairs of tired smiles answered him, and he slowly walked further into the room with Lucy. She went to Faith's side as he went to Hope's.

"Hey Mommy," Faith whispered. "Meet your grandson, Frances Áspro Justine."

Lucy wiped her tears away while she gazed down at the little boy. "Looks like he's got your eyes, sweetie," she whispered softly. "Is it white like yours?"

Faith nodded happily. "It is. Once he's done trying to tear my boob off, you can hold him."

Lucy laughed softly, then carefully reached forward and lifted one of Faith's hands to her breast where the little boy was trying to get his first meal. "Lemme help you, sweetie. Mira had to show me what to do so it didn't hurt."

"He's so beautiful, Hope," Bickslow whispered while holding the infant in his arms. He didn't care that tears were streaming down his face while he looked at one of his grandsons, and instead focused on the pair of olive green eyes that looked up at him. There weren't any swirls on each corner like his and the twins', but they were still the same shape as Hope's. A triumphant laugh sounded from where Faith was, and a moment of deja vu passed over him when he saw that Lucy was helping their daughter breastfeed her son. His daughters both looked so much like Lucy in that moment, that he had to hand the little one to Igneel.

Hope's eyes widened when Bickslow leaned down and wrapped his arms around her while he cried. "D-Dad?" she whispered softly as she returned the fierce hug. "Is everything okay?"

Bickslow nodded and kissed his daughter's blonde and blue hair. "Yeah, honey. I'm just so damn proud of you two. My little girls are all grown up."

Hope laughed as tears gathered in her eyes, her own grip on her father tightening marginally. "We've been grown up for a while now," she said. "But… We'll never stop being your little girls, Daddy."

Bickslow grinned and kissed the top of her head one more time. "You haven't called me that in years…"

"I might not say it, but you'll always be my Daddy," Hope replied. When there was a soft whimper followed by a slightly louder cry from her son, Hope instantly let go of Bickslow and held her arms out to Igneel. "Mom?"

"Coming sweetie," Lucy said as she wiped her tears away. She pressed a soft kiss to Bickslow's cheek as they switched positions, with him taking her place by Faith's side. "Okay, pull his blanket down so he can feel your skin."

"What's his name?" Bickslow asked Igneel.

A proud grin spread across the white-haired man's face. "Drake Ryder Dragneel."

"That's a pretty damn good name, son," Natsu whispered as he walked into the room, Freed and Laxus entering just behind him. "Mom will be by later on to visit. She said she wants to wait until the girls have had time to sleep."

Freed went to Avery's side and hugged his son, then openly smiled down at Faith and his grandson. "Absolutely perfect, my dear," he whispered. The brilliant smile that met him from Faith was an exact replica of Lucy's, with the exception of her tongue hanging out just like her father's always did, and Freed couldn't suppress his small chuckle. "You two really are just like your parents," he mused softly.

"I feel like I should be offended by that," Hope laughed.

"But, our parents are the best anyone could ask for," Faith finished.

"Alright, I know it's weird," Laxus sighed while shaking his head. "But Mira's gonna beat my ass if I don't do this."

When Faith, Hope, Avery, and Igneel looked at him in confusion, realization dawned on the four new grandparents in the room. Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes. "Time for a picture of the two new families. Mira wants to see the new babies she gets to spoil."

Laxus smirked as Bickslow, Lucy, Freed, and Natsu moved out of the frame. "Alright. One together, then one each," he said softly as he raised the camera. "Say 'Fairy Tail'."

As one, Faith and Hope leaned their heads into their husbands' sides, and all four mages smiled widely. "Fairy Tail!"

Bickslow wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, and sniffled softly when she leaned back into his chest. His life had changed so much since Lucy had come into it. All those years ago, he never thought he would have this. A gorgeous and caring wife that loved him, two beautiful daughters that were proud to inherit his magic, grandsons that he already knew would grow up to be great and strong men. He had a family again, and it was all because of the radiant woman that someone had decided should be his soulmate. Whoever that person was, they needed a fucking handshake and so much more. _"My life is perfect with you, baby. I couldn't have asked for anything better than this."_

Lucy smiled as she turned in his arms, looking up at the sheer happiness sitting so openly on her husband's face. He looked so free right then, like every dream he'd ever had finally came true. Maybe that really was the case for Bickslow. _"Four generations in one room, Bix," _she silently told him.

_"Five when I go to get my grandma from her shop tomorrow."_

Lucy giggled softly. "We'll have to get a picture of that then. I'll put it right in the middle of all the other ones on the wall at home."

"Sounds good to me, Cosplayer."

~.~

Hours later, Bickslow and Lucy finally left the hospital to go home. They hopped on Bickslow's totems and flew across Magnolia in silence, soft smiles on their faces as they watched the sun setting on the horizon. Neither needed to say anything, not even through their bond. They both felt their matching happiness and contentment, and once they arrived at the home they had built their lives together in, Bickslow led Lucy to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, curling himself around her just like he had done so many times over the years.

"How does it feel to be a grandpa, Bixy?" Lucy whispered while her fingers sifted through his twin mohawks.

"Amazing," Bickslow laughed. "Even better than I'd imagined."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

He slowly moved until his head was resting next to hers on the pillow. "Because there's this hot grandma that I've had my eye on for a while. I think I'm gonna ask her out."

"Oh?" Lucy asked playfully. "Who might she be, Bickslow? Do I need to start carrying Porly's broom around to fend off wrinkly old cougars?"

Bickslow laughed again and shook his head. "No way. You're the only one for me, Lucy. I'm the one that needs the broom. That way I can sweep you off your feet!"

Lucy giggled. "You've been spending too much time with Gildarts," she teased. "That's one of the cheesiest lines yet!"

"You wound me!" Bickslow chuckled, dramatically grasping at his chest. "I can feel my heart breaking with every syllable!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned down, then pressed a tender kiss to the black spot on his chest that was hidden by his shirt. "Does my precious husband need to be healed?" she giggled. "I don't know if I've still got it in me. I _am_ a grandmother now."

Bickslow grinned and rolled Lucy onto her back, then hovered over her while he watched her eyes begin to glow. "Sexiest grandmother ever."

"You're not looking to bad yourself, _Grandpa_," Lucy replied while her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She sighed softly when he leaned down and started kissing her neck, laving his tongue over every sensitive bit of flesh he came across. "You know, we really should get up and have dinner, Bix."

Bickslow shook his head and kissed across the collar of Lucy's shirt. "I'm skipping dinner and going right to dessert. There's no going back now." When she laughed and rolled her eyes again, he lifted his head and winked. "Looks like I'll be filling up on sweets."

Lucy giggled when he playfully licked her neck down to her shoulder. "Ew," she whined with a wide smile on her face, "Bixy, stop licking me!"

"Never! You're my yummy Cosplayer!" He began lightly sucking on her bared collar bone, a soft moan slipping from him when he felt her hands sliding down his chest to the hem of his shirt. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled back and took his shirt off as quickly as possible before diving back in. And then it happened. Bickslow howled in laughter when Lucy's fingers dug into his sides, wriggling quickly and with expert precision while she effectively tickled him into hysterics. "C-Cosp… Lucy, no!" he laughed.

Lucy squealed and wriggled out from beneath her husband when he moved to start tickling her. She made it halfway out before his fingers found purchase and got their revenge. She writhed and flailed helplessly, forgetting to try and get Bickslow back. "Bix! B-Baby!" Another peal of laughter left her when he moved so he was covering her entirely and his hands slid under her shirt. "Bixy, I'm gonna pee!" When he instantly stopped, she smiled up at him and breathlessly whispered, "Why is it I always forget to say that sooner?"

Bickslow kissed her tenderly, lying down next to the giggling blonde again and running his fingers over the scar on her leg. "Because you love it," he chuckled.

"Maybe," Lucy answered with a shrug, letting her hands dance across the black veins branching out across his chest. "But I love you more."

A wide grin spread across his face. "I love you too, Lucy," he whispered while bringing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. As his lips continued moving slowly over hers, with his arms wrapping around the slim waist he'd always loved holding and his hands slowly gliding over her back, Bickslow felt his heart swell with more happiness than he'd ever known possible. Lucy was everything he needed and more, and he couldn't even imagine what his life would have been like if it hadn't been for her. She was the light in his soul, the one that would always be able to bring him back from the pits of his own despair. He understood completely why that book had said that Celestial mages with golden souls were 'Angels'… Lucy had saved him countless times, and had become his own guardian angel. He owed the beautiful woman in his arms so much, and he was willing to spend the rest of his life repaying her for it. Lucy was everything to him, and he decided in that moment that his magic maybe wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Wrinkled eyelids opened slowly, revealing grey irises that were shining with happy tears. They slowly spilled over, trickling down her aged face as her lips pulled up into a wide smile. She lifted a shaky hand and wiped her tears away, then reached down into the crib just in front of her.

The baby's blue and black hair had hardly grown, and his cheeks were still rounded from youth. Carefully, making sure she didn't wake the boy who had been born only a week before, the old woman pulled a platinum ring from the pocket of her dress. Her thumb brushed lightly over the ruby and diamonds, then down to the star that was surrounded by filigree etchings. As she placed the ring on the dresser next to the crib, the pale moonlight shining in from the window drew her attention to the inscription etched into the band.

_"For Bickslow's Soulmate, Lucy."_

She looked back down at the sleeping boy, brushing her fingers over his cheeks again. '_None of it has happened yet,' _she thought. Even though she would rather Bickslow didn't experience any pain in his life, she knew the result would be worth it. Her precious grandson would have a woman who loves him no matter what, two beautiful daughters that should have only been one, and two grandsons. He would have a family again. A whole group of people that would eventually accept him for who he truly is, and not what they see based on his magic, eyes, or those marks on him. He would grow into a handsome man, a loving husband, and a caring father._ 'It's only a pity that I'll never get to meet Lucy for myself. I would have loved to just give her a hug and thank her for being the woman he'll need. For someone to fight against even death to return to their love… that is something truly magical.'_

She leaned down and kissed the empty space between his eyebrows, where the first mark of his magic would eventually appear, and whispered, "Lucy will always be there for you, my dear Bickslow. She'll give you faith and hope when it seems impossible. Never forget that..."

She smiled down at him one last time, then turned and walked out of the room. As the door closed behind her, bathing the modest crib in darkness again, she wiped a tear from her eyes. She would never see him again in this life, but she had no regrets. Her final moments in this world would be spent thinking about the young boy with a future filled with ups and downs, and how she had been able to see him one last time as he rested his sweet brown eyes.

**_.The End._**

* * *

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you for reading this story. Nearly a year after the first posting, and it's finally complete! I have no words for the amount of thanks I owe all of you. You, my dear readers, have given me the confidence to continue writing. You inspire me when I hit a blockade in my stories. Your reviews give me insight into new and interesting perspectives that I hadn't already considered. This story started out as me trying to find my own voice in regards to writing, but now that it's coming to a close I've come to realize something. This story is for you. All of you. I'm dedicating it to each and every person that takes the time to read this, because without all of you… I never would have had the courage to keep posting my work.**

**Thank you all so much for being who you are, and for everything you've done for me. I can only hope that, as I continue writing, you all will continue reading my stories.**

**Now, I know that I've told several of you that this epilogue wouldn't be posted until _Poison Fairy _was at a point I was comfortable with. I just can't keep this from you guys though. It will be a little while before _Poison Fairy _does finally get posted, a couple weeks I think, but rest assured that I will be working diligently to bring you all new chapters for each of my ongoing stories.**

**Also, I'd like to let you all know that _LittlePrincessNana_ and I have decided that we're creating a BixLu week. As soon as we have the details on prompts, I'll be sure to add it to my Author's Notes for each chapter I post on my stories.**

**Speaking of which…**

**Don't forget!**

**~MidLu Week, October 2015~**

_LittlePrincessNana_ and I have decided that it's high time Midnight gets some love. So, we've created MidLu Week. The dates are from October 25, 2015 - October 31, 2015. And here are the prompts:

**Day 1: **Birthday

**Day 2: **Clock

**Day 3: **Pin-Up

**Day 4: **Copy

**Day 5: **Silence

**Day 6: **Makeup

**Day 7: **Halloween

_There was such a great turnout for CoLu week (hosted by Dragon'sHost and Eien ni Touko) that we wanted to see if we could get the same affection for our favorite Narcoleptic Reflector mage. So, get those fingers to the keyboard and get to work! I know I'm extremely excited to see what you all write!_

**So! Review, Follow, Favorite! I love you, guys!**

**~~GemNika.**

**THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY COMPLETE!**


End file.
